Antipode Act 2: Fragmented Truths
by MegaFlameHedge
Summary: AU. He failed to close the door, casting darkness upon the worlds. In the aftermath, new threats have arisen and countless questions flood Riku's mind. Who are the Organization and what do they hope to accomplish? Is his Replica friend or foe? Most importantly, will he be able to track down Sora and save the worlds before it's too late? Only time will tell.
1. New Enemies Arise

**NOTE: **Well, here we are again. It's always such a pleasure. Anyway, after a few long weeks of crazy schoolwork, here we are, at the beginning of Antipode's second act. For those of you who haven't read the first fic, I recommend that you do so if you want the whole story. That being said, you'll probably be okay if you start here. What you mostly need to know is that Riku is the Keybearer, Sora's currently been split into a Heartless and a Nobody, and the worlds are in pretty bad shape.

This story is a direct continuation of KHA, but is not the AU's version of KH2 (that'll be Act 3). There will still be adventures in Disney worlds and plenty of action for Riku and friends, including a few brand new worlds based on some Disney films I really enjoy. Sora will still be making appearances, and I hope to give Kairi some development in this arc as well. So, without further ado, let's dive right in!

**x.x.x**

**Chapter 1: New Enemies Arise**

Another day of trudging along that same old dirt road, of walking endlessly with no progress… What a drag. Sure, they'd stopped a few times to train and maybe catch their breath, but that still didn't make a huge difference in the long run. You'd think that after traveling for hours on end that they'd at least stumble upon some signs of life, but nope. No luck. Not unless the trees and grass counted, anyway. Otherwise it was just dirt, the occasional cluster of stones and twigs, and nothing more. And here he'd thought the islands were dull.

Well, after strolling along and dealing with Goofy's silly songs and Donald's grouchy attitude for what seemed like _years_, Riku and his friends finally came to a stop right off the side of the road. The sun had long since crept beneath the horizon, leaving only the twinkling stars and pale moon to light the way. Just like the previous few nights, they stopped, gathered up as many sticks and twigs as they could find, and parked it close together. A bit of fire magic set them up for the night, and if a wind picked up, they'd just have to make another one. Yeah, it was pretty much routine at this point.

So routine, in fact, that Riku found himself more captivated by etching circles in the dirt than listening in on the others' conversations. What was there to really talk about at a time like this? The weather didn't change, the scenery sure didn't, and their last few moments before he'd pulled them out of the endless abyss weren't exactly a high point in his mind. Still, he couldn't outright ignore their conversations, so he opted to just stay silent and act natural.

From behind, he heard Donald's squawky laugh, as he flung something into the fire.

"You know, Kairi, you're gettin' pretty good with that fire magic!" He leaned back on his hands with a satisfied smirk. "Maybe we oughta start teaching you blizzard, right Riku?"

"Huh?" Riku blinked, slowly turning to face the others. It took a moment for Donald's words to register, and then he placed one hand against the side of his neck. "Blizzard? I guess it's worth a shot, but what's she going to freeze? The grass?"

"Oh, I know!" Grinning, Goofy stood up tall and pulled out his trusty old shield. "One of us could stand real still, and she could try hittin' us!"

"Well, you can count me out!" Donald crossed his arms, letting out a huff. "But go ahead, Goofy. You're the one with the shield, anyway."

"Gawrsh, I guess so!"

At that point, Kairi started to laugh, looking down at the wooden sword hidden among the grass. She shook her head and let out a soft sigh before she got up, took a few big steps and plopped down right next to Riku and Donald.

"You could always take turns, you know." A sly smile crossed her face. "But it's okay. I don't mind training without a target."

"Well, it's a lot easier if you can picture the ice freezing over something." Donald frowned, bringing a hand to his beak. "I guess we could just use Goofy's shield or make a big pile of sticks, but…"

...And they lost him. Letting out a soft groan, Riku flopped down on his back, staring up at the endless array of stars. It was hard to tell how many had vanished over the past week, if any. A few might've blinked out here and there, but so long as some stars remained in the sky, it wasn't a total loss. With the door wide open, the Heartless were probably having a field day across the universe, hunting down as many hearts as they could get their grubby little hands on. Still, even though they were stranded without a Gummi Ship and no reasonable way to get around, they'd still have a fighting chance to fix up this whole mess once they caught sight of Sora again.

It was a promise he'd made even before he beat Ansem, and one he held close to his heart. Letting out a soft sigh, he reached for his belt, where he proudly wore Kairi's lucky charm for all to see. Smiling faintly, he held it up with one hand, fidgeting with it just a little. The others went on talking over target practice, and he picked up something about using trees instead, but for the most part he just ignored his surroundings. Occasionally he'd make a few comments when Kairi or Donald tapped him on the shoulder or leaned right over him, but otherwise he was content to gaze at the stars…

At least until he heard a rustling in the grass from behind. Eyes narrowed, he shot up into a sitting position and peered over his shoulder. The others scurried right behind him, and they all let out a collective gasp.

A strange man approached from a distance, slowly trudging closer with each passing second. Red bandages covered his face, leaving only a trace of dark skin around his mouth and a single orange eye visible. He wore a long, red cape that fluttered with each step, and even as he drew near to the group, he kept a straight face and held his hands behind his back. At the sight of this man, Riku stood up straight and called for his Keyblade. At that, the man laughed dryly, and his lips bent up into a crooked smirk.

"There is little cause for alarm," he said, coming to a halt just a few feet away. "I am no enemy, merely an observer."

"An observer, huh?" Riku sneered, leaning forward with one hand on his hip. "And just why should we trust you, old man?"

"Yeah!" Donald scowled, and his beak bent into a sharp frown. "You look awfully suspicious."

"Do you often use appearances to judge one's moral character?" The man shook his head. "I suppose I could simply leave and let you wander for days, if not weeks on end. However, that would neither benefit you nor myself."

"I guess you're right…" Frowning, Goofy began to scratch his head. "We haven't seen anybody in days, and we were gettin' kinda worried!"

"I wasn't worried." Donald groaned. "And I still don't trust him!"

It was pretty hard to trust a complete stranger, especially one with eerie eyes and such a tacky getup. He looked just as villainous as Ansem, Maleficent, and just about all the other foes they'd faced. Plus, he hadn't given them any straight answers just yet. For all they knew, he could've easily been trying to mess with their heads. So, like Donald, Riku kept a close eye on the man, even as Kairi stepped out in front of the group.

"Guys, shouldn't we give him a chance?" She peered over her shoulder and gave the man a brief glance. "The least we could do is listen."

"Yeah, but…"

"Donald, I think she's onto somethin'!"

"Well, I still think he's—"

Heaving a sigh, Riku dismissed his weapon. Suspicious as that guy was, he really was their only lead right now. Giving him a chance to make a case probably wouldn't hurt, as long as they didn't let their guards down. And besides, if he really was an 'observer,' he'd probably know what was going on. They'd never know until they asked, anyway.

"You know what?" he said. "Go ahead, tell us what you want. Not like we've got anything better to do."

"Ah, so you have finally come to your senses." The man lowered his arms to his sides, taking a step closer to the group. "I have come here on behalf of the worlds, and it would be wise to listen carefully, for there is much to cover." He paused for a moment and held out one of his arms, as a swirling mass of darkness materialized just a few feet away. "Of course, there is a time and place for everything. If you wish to escape this realm, I recommend that you follow closely."

"And how do we know this isn't a trap?" Riku rolled his eyes. "First the cryptic message, now darkness… You aren't exactly making the best impression."

"But were you not the one who created a corridor in order to save your friends?"

Just like that, Riku's heart sank like a brick. It did seem kind of strange that he knew about that, but who was he to argue at a time like this? The guy did have a point.

In spite of his doubts, he nodded, turning his attention towards the portal. "Fine, I'll give you that much."

"Then you have little to lose." Slowly, the man turned towards the corridor. "And, should you pass through and find yourself trapped, I imagine that it will hardly deter you. Are you not a risk taker?"

"Nah, I take plenty of risks." Oddly enough, that man's words actually got a laugh out of him. "Guess we'll never know what's on the other side until we jump right in."

Donald continued to silently fume, brow furrowed as he sneered at the man, then the corridor, then turned his gaze up at Riku. Goofy, all the while, looked down at his friend with his brows knit together, quietly muttering something to him that Riku didn't quite pick up. The two huddled together, whispering to one another for a few short seconds before they finally reached a decision.

"Well, I guess it's better than all this walking." Donald sighed, tucking his staff away as he stomped towards the corridor. "But if anything fishy happens, don't say I didn't warn ya."

"Don't worry, Donald." Kairi shook her head, moseying on up to the portal. "If anything happens, I'm sure you can handle it."

"Just because we can doesn't mean we should have to, you know!"

Chuckling, Goofy followed the others with a lopsided smile. "Aw, Donald, maybe ya just need a good night's sleep."

At least they were getting somewhere, even if it involved suspicious portals. Once his friends started moving, Riku hurried along, slipping right into the darkness without a moment's hesitation. While a part of him half expected to end up in the middle of a Heartless trap or thrown into an even greater danger, it didn't take long for him to realize his worries were all for naught. The corridor didn't lead into some mysterious threat; the moment he stepped out, he found himself surrounded by shelves full of books and the occasional statue. Stepping further into the room, he came across a small, square table lined with a couple of chairs and a single candelabra.

But what really stood out in this dusty old library was the duo of chipmunks leaping up and down the moment Riku and his friends appeared.

"Chip, Dale?" Gasping, Donald hurried up to the table, staring at the duo with his eyes wide open. "What's goin' on here?"

"They arrived some time ago after escaping the darkness," said the man as he stepped into the room. "When I caught sight of their ship outside this manor, I took pity on them and allowed them to stay."

"You don't say…" Riku narrowed his eyes, trudging over towards one of the chairs. "That's a pretty huge coincidence. First you find our ship and our maintenance crew, and then you go looking for us? There's something you aren't telling us, old man."

"It is true; there is much to explain." The man slowly approached one of the empty seats, sitting down with a blank expression. "However, now that we are away from that infernal crossroads, we can begin at any time. Perhaps once your friends have taken a seat."

It took a few moments for the others to get situated, mostly on Donald's part. However, once they all took their places around the table, the man leaned back in his seat and began to fill them all in. About time, too.

"Now then," he said, placing his hands on the table, "you are probably wondering who I am and why I have brought you here. To keep it simple, you may call me DiZ. And as for my motives…" He leaned back and chuckled dryly. "I simply wish to negotiate."

"Negotiate what?" Riku leaned forward, tapping his fingers on the table's surface. "If you want us to trust you, we're gonna need some straight answers."

"Ah, but of course." DiZ cracked a crooked smile, looking Riku in the eye. "I am no stranger to manipulation, so I understand your sentiments. If answers are what you seek, then let us start with the state of the worlds. After all, I'm sure you're quite concerned about the overwhelming flow of Heartless…"

Biting his lip, Riku forced himself not to snap back. It was like that guy saw straight through him, and he sure didn't pull any punches. Still, if he knew what was going on, what choice did they have but to listen? In the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Kairi watching him through furrowed brows, while Donald jerked forward, only to get tugged back by Goofy. DiZ continued to smile at this display, continuing his speech without hesitation.

"It is true that the Heartless have run rampant since your failure to protect the worlds. However, they are of little concern." He shook his head. "Rather, you should be wary of a new threat, one far greater than any creature of darkness."

"But I thought them Heartless fellers were tryin' to swallow the worlds!" Goofy frowned, bringing a hand to his chin. "If they aren't our real enemies, then who is?"

"Yeah! We already beat Ansem and Maleficent." Donald huffed, shifting around in his seat. "Who else could there be?"

"Who? Why, Nobody." DiZ gave another dry laugh. "To put it into perspective, let us consider the existence of the Heartless. They are, after all, a result of the corrosion of darkness within the heart, but they lack the bodies and souls of a complete being. Now, surely those empty shells don't merely disappear."

_'When the heart casts away the body, where does the body go?' _That was the first line in the Ansem report he'd picked up from that man in the black coat. Did DiZ know something about those so-called 'nonexistent ones'? There was only one way to know for sure…

"So, let me get this straight," said Riku, leaning back into his seat. "You're saying these empty shells are a bigger threat than the Heartless. What makes you so sure of that?"

"The key difference between Heartless and Nobodies is simply a matter of wits." DiZ paused, peering at one of the bookshelves. "They are capable of rational thought, but lack the ability to feel emotion. As a result, they feel no remorse for the heinous acts they perform, such as betrayal." It was hard to tell with him looking the other way, but it almost looked like he cringed. Was there something he wasn't telling them?

Kairi sure seemed to think so, with the way she leaned over the table and looked at DiZ with a frown. "It sounds like you know from experience."

It was hard to tell whether she'd hit a sore spot; DiZ tensed up for a moment, but before long he let out yet another laugh, this one almost forced by comparison. Soon enough, he turned back around with a sinister smile, and he placed his hands together.

"I have seen many things in all my years, but none so dreadful as those infernal Nobodies." His smile swiftly shifted to a frown, and he narrowed his visible eye. "It is why you mustn't underestimate them. They have long since formed an Organization and threaten to disrupt the balance between worlds. Unfortunately, I can do little to thwart their efforts, which is why I have turned to you."

It still seemed like this guy was hiding something. If nothing else, it felt like he had some ulterior motive to pit Riku and his friends against those Nobodies in the first place. Like an unspoken grudge… Maybe Kairi was onto something. On the other hand, if they really were a greater threat than the Heartless, they couldn't just ignore his words. Whether or not DiZ spoke the truth, his claims at least merited some kind of investigation. A little recon, maybe.

But first he just needed a little more clarification. "What exactly do you want us to do, then? Take them out, or is there more to it?"

"It would be unwise to merely attack them, though the idea is tempting." DiZ shook his head. "For the time being, I suggest you resume your journey and collect information as you travel across the worlds. You will know the Organization by their black coats, as it is uniform for their group."

Black coats, just like that guy back in Hollow Bastion. Riku's eyes widened, and he reached for the report, skimming it over once again. All the while, the others kept their eyes locked on DiZ, who leaned back in his seat and folded his hands together.

"But wait a second" said Donald, glancing over at Kairi. "We've still gotta work on Kairi's training!"

"Plus, we're runnin' low on supplies!" To prove his point, Goofy dug into his pockets, pulling out a single potion and nothing more.

DiZ chuckled at the sight, resting his hands on the arms of his chair. "Yes, it would seem that you're hardly prepared. Fortunately, there is a town at the end of the forest where you will doubtlessly find both weaponry and supplies. And should you need rest, you are welcome to stay in one of the vacant rooms here."

Riku raised a brow, leaning over the table again. "So you'll let us stay here, huh? And what's the catch?"

"There is no catch. All I ask in return is that you share your findings and, in due time, eliminate the Organization."

All in all, it didn't seem like a bad deal. With their Gummi Ship close by, getting from world to world would be a cinch. Besides, they were probably going to get back to their travels even without this so-called threat looming over their heads. Free room and board was just another added perk in the long run, even if there was still something kind of fishy about this DiZ guy. For now, Riku and his friends could handle a mutual agreement, as long as things didn't get out of hand. If Donald and Goofy didn't agree, well, they could sort that out later on.

After a few moments of quiet deliberation, Riku looked up at DiZ with a smirk. "All right, then. I guess we're in."

**x.x.x**

People scattered every which way along the streets of Hollow Bastion. Spells flew through the air, crashing into windows, singing doorways and stands, and chilling the cracked pavement to create a slippery mess. Even though the town was in shambles and hardly a radiant place to be, Sora'd managed to catch sight of some people hanging around, gradually making the messy old place their home. He'd hopped from rooftop to rooftop, silently watching Leon and his gang tried to clean up the messes left by all the Heartless that stuck around. They'd even managed to get some kind of security system working… sort of. Sometimes these weird pillars of light would come down and send Heartless flying, but it was a hit-or-miss kinda thing. Not only that, but it didn't exactly stop the destruction going on down below. No, a Heartless defense system was no good against humans. Or people who looked like 'em, anyway.

Sora practically had to scramble around to avoid being knocked back by bursts of white-hot flames, chilled by blizzard blasts, and shocked by powerful electric storms. And the real catch? Most of those attacks weren't coming from the Heartless, but a boy dressed in a black coat who hurried through the streets alongside another boy just a little bit younger. Just who were these guys and why were they making such a fuss? Neither of them attacked any of the people; they always directed their magic at buildings, bits of rubble, and sometimes the ground below. It was like they were trying to _scare_the people, but not actually hurt 'em.

There wasn't a whole lot he could do as a Heartless. If he were to step out from the shadows, he'd probably send people running away in fear. After all, he might've looked more or less like his old self, but his inky black body and glowing eyes weren't exactly good for first impressions. Because of this, he continued to hop from building to building, sending down blasts of green fire to melt the ice that spread along the ground. When the two boys' attacks drew too close to civilians, he'd warp around and drag the people to safety. Sometimes he'd try and hit the two boys down there too, but they kept slipping out of the way! If he could just get a bit closer, maybe he'd be able to hit them with a slow spell, but he'd have to be crafty.

_Or I guess I could follow 'em_, he thought to himself, bounding over to yet another rooftop. By the looks of it, they were headed straight into the Borough, right where Leon and his gang hung out half the time. And if they were going to Leon, then he had to see what was up! They wouldn't go after the head of the restoration crew unless they had some other motive.

With a goal in mind, Sora scurried behind the two boys, landing in the shadows behind one of the shops and swerving behind any people that crossed his path. He rushed up one step of steps, past a duck in a silly top hat and down another set, leaving streaks of darkness in his wake. Then, when he finally caught up with the two boys again, he leaped up onto one of the ledges and crouched down nice and low. It was hard to tell if the two of 'em even blinked when he passed by thanks to those hoods of theirs, but after taking a quick look around, the older boy stepped up to one of the houses and leaned back.

And after a moment, he threw back his hood, revealing… silver hair, turquoise eyes, and… Sora's eyes widened, and he slid back just a little bit. There was no way…! That boy couldn't be—

"Riku," said the other boy in a voice too close for comfort. "Are you sure about this?"

"Look, we've gone over this before." The Riku-lookalike shook his head, folding his arms over his chest. "And, trust me, I'm not happy about it, but what other choice to we have? We have to get back at him somehow."

"…Right." The other boy paused, reaching for his hood. He pulled it back after a second, revealing a head of spiky blond hair and an eerily familiar face. He looked kinda like…

No, maybe he was just seeing things, just like that lookalike. It had to be a coincidence, and there was no way that guy down there was really Riku! If he was, then where were Donald and Goofy? Where was Kairi? And why the heck would he start terrorizing the town when he'd worked so hard to protect the worlds? Slamming his fists against the pavement, Sora continued to watch and listen. There had to be more to it…

The lookalike peered over at the ledge for a moment, prompting Sora to sink into the ground. Squinting, the lookalike stepped away from the building and continued to stare for a few more seconds. When nothing caught his eye, he headed back towards his friend.

"Anyway," he said, "we have to cover all the bases, that way if that Fake shows up, he'll wish he'd never messed with us." He narrowed his eyes and slammed his fist against the house. "Especially you."

"It still doesn't feel right."The blond boy gazed down towards the ground. "Isn't there some other way?"

"I wish there was." The lookalike sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But, c'mon, Sora. Xemnas said we can't take him out yet, so this is our next best bet."

…Sora? Did he just call him Sora? But that wasn't right, either! Sure their faces were kinda similar, but that blond guy looked and sounded different from him! If anything, he sounded more like Ven, which made things even weirder. The more Sora thought about it, the more he cringed. Just listening to them go on about replicas, some guy named DiZ, and a twisted revenge scheme made him shake with frustration. It was tempting to jump down there and step in before things got outta hand, but what good would that do? He couldn't talk, he was still a Heartless, and there was obviously something fishy going on with those two!

But for the time being, he opted to crouch down once more, listening in as the two boys moved further down the street.

"Okay," said the lookalike, glancing around the area, "Leon's gotta be around here somewhere. If we can set him off, then we'll be good to go."

"And then we can get back to our mission, right?"

"Yeah, sure." The lookalike shrugged. "But it's not like there's a shortage of Heartless here. I bet we'll have this place cleared out in five minutes."

With that, the two boys continued on their way, rounding the corner and vanishing from sight. Though a part of Sora wanted to trail along and keep spying on them, he'd already heard enough to get a rough idea of what was going on… and it sure wasn't good. Narrowing his eyes, he set up and let out a huff. Those two jerks were onto something, and he still refused to believe Riku was one of 'em! No, that guy, whoever he was, had to be an impostor. And if Riku had an impostor going around and stirring trouble, then what if everybody else took it the wrong way? It could've been some kinda set-up! In fact, that's what it probably was.

Shutting his eyes, Sora shifted around so he stood hunched over on the ledge. _Ven, did you get all that?_

It only took a few seconds for his voice to speak up, loud and clear in the back of his mind. _"…Yeah, I saw everything."_

_So, what d'you think it means? I mean, that one guy sounded just like…_

_"Me? He didn't just sound like me, Sora. That's what I don't get!"_

_Well, whoever they are, it sounds like they're planning something big. _He paused, scratching the back of his head. _Almost like they're trying to set Riku up! _

And if they were framing Riku for something bad, then how could Sora sit there and let it slide? Sure, he had no idea where Riku was, and sure, he was still afraid of getting spotted like this, but none of that mattered as much as his best friend! If he could just find a way to him and leave some kinda warning, then maybe they could put a stop to this mess before it got outta hand. He'd just have to follow his heart. Their connections would bring 'em back together in no time! If that meant hopping across worlds, then he'd take those chances.

And besides, he did miss his friends.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. An Impostor Strikes

**Chapter 2: An Impostor Strikes**

Sure enough, DiZ wasn't joking about there being a town close by. Just a short walk past the eerie mansion and through the woods brought Riku and his friends into the middle of a bustling street. Trams zipped on by, carrying passengers through a series of tunnels. Excited kids in summer clothes shot down the street on skateboards, pulling off flips and spins as they hurried along. Massive buildings towered all around the group as they stepped further into the twilit town, climbing up a stairway onto a raised path as one town resident slapped a poster onto the side of a building and took off in the blink of an eye.

The sunset sky and the warm breeze combined with all the hustle and bustle gave this town an eerily pleasant atmosphere. Everything just seemed so warm, from the summer heat to the colors of the buildings and just the overall jolliness. A part of Riku almost wanted to take off and explore his new surroundings; after all, this place was no Traverse Town. Everything looked ten times bigger with all kinds of nooks and crannies just waiting to be uncovered. Without even realizing it, he started to smile—at least until the gravity of the situation came back to him.

Sure, this town looked pretty safe, but that didn't change the fact that the Heartless were on the move. Plus, that Organization DiZ went on about had to be out there somewhere. Shaking his head, he led his friends around the corner, where he stumbled upon kind of stocky kid with a shirt that said "DogStreet" and a black and white headband. After getting directions to 'Market Street,' the group continued on their way. Before long, they made it right into the heart of the marketplace, eying the shops lining a steep slope that reached far beyond Riku's line of sight. It was there that the group split up, with Donald and Goofy taking off in pursuit of supplies, while he and Kairi began their search for some proper equipment.

And boy did Kairi look eager to get started. With a tremendous grin, she strolled down the street with her head held high. Heck, she took off so fast that Riku had to pick up the pace in order to keep up. At that, she stifled a laugh, waiting just long enough for him to make it up to her. Luckily for Riku, it didn't take long, and within moments the two of them took off on their quest to pick up a decent sword.

Sure enough, it only took about a minute to actually locate the shop. The huge sign bearing a shield and staff was kind of a dead giveaway. Shaking his head, Riku led Kairi over to the little stand, where a portly man stood all alone, tapping his fingers on the counter. Once they drew close enough, he immediately perked up, dusted off his short-sleeved shirt, and gave them a great big smile.

"Well, hey!" said the man, quickly looking them over. "I don't think I've seen you kids before."

"That's because we're new." Riku shrugged, leaning over the counter. "Anyway, let's cut to the chase. What kind of weapons do you carry?"

"We've got the finest swords, shields, and staffs you'll ever feast your eyes on." Grinning, the man stepped to the side and gestured to a wide assortment of weapons from big, hulking blades to ornately crafted scepters with fancy jewel décor.

For a few short moments, Kairi skimmed over the different weapons, looking each one over very carefully. Seconds later, she pointed at a ridiculously large sword and laughed.

"Maybe I should go with this one." She straightened her stance, doing a mock swing with her training sword. "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Riku put his hands on his hips and gave her a smug smirk. "I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself."

"I know that, silly." She shook her head and smiled, turning back towards the weaponry. "How about something light? I've only used a wooden sword, so I don't want to overdo it."

"Light, eh?" The shopkeeper stroked his chin, sliding over to the sword shelf. "Looking at you, your best bet's probably something speedy. A quick jab here and there, but nothing heavy-handed." He skimmed the shelves from top to bottom, squinted, and then let out a soft 'a-ha!' Moments later, he scooped up an armful of smaller swords and dropped them all on the counter. "Okay, kids. Take your pick!"

The pile consisted of a series of rapiers with handles of varying color and design, as well as your standard small swords, scimitars, and even a handful of daggers for good measure. Some bore plain, metallic handles, others were inscribed with swirled patterns or built with complex, sweeping hilts to protect the wielder's hand. They all looked pretty useful, at least more than a piece of wood, but for somebody like Kairi, they'd have to choose carefully.

Daggers were definitely light, but with such a short reach, she'd have to get in pretty close to do any real damage. Scimitars and small swords provided a better range, but were cutting and slicing really her style? Riku opened his mouth, ready to make a suggestion, but he never got a chance; Kairi was already one step ahead of him, reaching for a rapier with a silver cup hilt.

She let out a soft 'hmm', holding the weapon at an arm's length. After turning it over a few times, she placed it flat on the counter and nodded firmly. "I think I'll take this one."

It only cost them about 700 munny to pick up the sword. Overall, it wasn't a bad deal; apparently the fancier swords would've cost them a couple thousand munny apiece, which was no small change. After thanking the man, Riku and Kairi left the shop behind and strolled towards the center of town to wait for the others. Before long, they caught sight of Donald and Goofy clumsily stumbling their way with armfuls of items. On the way, Goofy nearly lost his footing, bumping into Donald's side. This sent the poor duck on a collision course with the ground, as potions, ethers, and other trinkets flew through the air. Despite carrying a heavy load, Goofy scrambled after these items, nearly losing his goods in the process.

Luckily, with a little assistance from Riku and Kairi, they managed to round up all their supplies without too much trouble. A few potion bottles might've cracked on the pavement, but that was hardly a big deal in the long run. Thus, once they squared away all the goods, Donald let out an airy sigh and crossed his arms.

"Well, we're all set," he said. "Let's hurry and get back to the ship."

"Aw, shucks, Donald." Goofy frowned, peering over the top of his potion pile. "Don't ya think we oughta take a look around? I haven't seen any Heartless creepin' around yet, but that doesn't mean they aren't here."

Riku shook his head, placing a hand on his hip. "Staying here would only slow us down. We don't even know what's happening in all the other worlds."

"Yeah, and you heard what that guy said." Donald's brow furrowed. "If he's telling the truth, then we're gonna have to keep our eyes peeled for that Organization _and _the Heartless."

"Not to mention Sora and your King." Crossing his arms, Riku gazed up at the sunset sky. "If this world was in any real danger, I think we'd know by now. And it's not like we can't come back later."

Stifling a laugh, Kairi leaned forward with her hands laced behind her back. "Just don't get too reckless, you guys. Otherwise Goofy and I might have to save you for once."

"Well, Donald does like gettin' into trouble!"

"You're one to talk!" Letting out a huff, Donald stomped off in the direction of the mansion. "Anyway, let's get movin'. If we hurry, we might have time to drop by the Coliseum for some training."

Once Donald put his mind to something, there was no turning back. Besides, he did have the right idea. Dropping by the Coliseum would give them at least some clue as to what was going on. So, with nothing else to lose besides a few more potions, the group took off down the street, following Donald's speedy lead. Before long, they'd be off on another journey, and they'd finally get to see the repercussions of their actions. With the door still open, they'd probably have a huge mess to clean up, but hopefully nothing too disastrous.

**x.x.x**

Hidden beneath a veil of branches, Sora peered into the distance, eyes locked on the creepy mansion down below. Surrounded by a tall brick wall and an iron gate, the musty old manor looked almost like something outta Halloween Town. Still, this had to be the place. That red ship resting in the front yard was a pretty big indicator, and he could've sworn he caught sight of his friends rushing through the gate and into the woods. So, if the ship was still there, then maybe he'd have time to warn them! …At least, once he figured out how to do it.

Before he'd left Hollow Bastion, Sora did swing by the castle library, where he managed to dig up a loose pen and a small pad of paper after a little searching here and there. His grip on the pen was kinda shaky, though, and he'd almost dropped the notepad on his way up to the treetop. Narrowing his eyes, Sora bit his lip and slowly brought the pen down to a blank page. Now all he had to do was come up with the right kinda phrasing.

He started scribbling away, shakily writing the following words: "Go to"

But then he stopped, shook his head, and sighed. That just didn't sound urgent enough! And with a creepy lookalike and some guy with his name running around, this called for some serious action.

Trying once again, he wrote, "Danger in Hollow Bastion. Hurry!" But he scratched it out and flipped to another page. That still wasn't good enough… Plus, his writing looked all smudgy and illegible. How was Riku gonna read _that?_

Okay, so maybe what he really had to do was take it nice and slow. Write with big letters that got the point across. Maybe add a few underlines and exclamation points for good measure. That'd get his attention for sure! So, taking a deep breath, Sora tried again, carefully etching out each letter one by one. Slowly but surely.

Eventually, he crafted the following message: "Riku, get to Hollow Bastion. _**Now.** _Something bad's about to happen!"

Satisfied with his handiwork, Sora tucked the slip of paper into his pocket and flung himself out of the tree. He soared over the top of the wall, landing perfectly on his feet. His Heartless body definitely came in handy when it came to pulling off cool stunts like that. If the circumstances weren't so harsh, he would've loved to race Riku again. Right now, though, he was a Heartless on a mission. Briefly, he looked over his shoulder to make sure the coast was clear. With nobody around, he scurried up to the Gummi Ship and hopped right on top of it. Now he just had to lower the note… but then again, the wind could blow it away if he wasn't careful.

Instead of leaving it in front of the cockpit, Sora hopped back to the ground and crouched right in front of the side door. He slowly raised one hand to the handle, giving it a nice, firm pull. Sure enough, it opened with ease, allowing him to place the note halfway into the ship. Then, he pushed the door shut, keeping his message firmly in place. Plus, it poked out just enough to stand out. Now if Riku and the others wanted to leave, they'd definitely see his warning!

With that out of the way, Sora leaped over the wall and crawled back to the tree. He scampered up to the top once more, peering between the branches at the forest floor. Now it was all just a matter of waiting and hoping for the best. Surely Riku'd get there before things got outta hand! He was always one step ahead of everybody else.

**x.x.x**

If there was one thing Riku didn't expect to find by the Gummi Ship, it was a little slip of paper stuck between the door. As the others gathered behind him, he reached for the note and carefully pulled it away. He flipped it around, eying the inky black text on the page, and his eyes widened. It wasn't just the messy handwriting that got to him, but the actual contents of the message. Danger in Hollow Bastion? But didn't they seal the Keyhole back there? Of all the worlds to revisit, why that one? Something just didn't add up.

But there was no point in ignoring it, especially given the obvious attempt at sounding super urgent. Shaking his head, Riku passed the note to Donald and leaned against the ship.

"Well, you want to check out? It'll give us something to start with, anyway."

"Hmm…" Donald squinted, skimming over the message a few times. "I don't know, Riku. This note came outta nowhere…"

"So?" He shrugged, peering down at the messy writing. "It can't be any worse than DiZ. Plus, I only know one guy who'd write such a messy letter." It was a shot in the dark. They still didn't have a clear idea what'd happened to him, but if there was even a small chance that Sora wrote it, then that was all the more reason to get going, and fast.

Gasping, Kairi leaned over Donald's shoulder and gazed at the message. "Sora… You really think it's him?"

"Could be." With a smug grin, Riku scooped up the note and held it close. "And even if it's not, what have we got to lose? Leon's back there, so it's not like we'd be on our own."

At that, Donald brought a hand to his beak, pacing back and forth. He stopped just once to tap his foot, and then he let out a sigh. Moments later, he turned around and waddled up to the door.

"Well, I sure trust Leon more than DiZ. He'll probably know what to do."

Nothing else needed to be said. After Donald flung the door open, the whole group hopped into the ship and took to their seats. The engines roared wildly as they rocketed away from the ground and straight through the clouds. The once immense mansion grew smaller and smaller the further they flew, and before long they returned to space, swerving between meteors and diving through rings. With the press of a button, the Gummi Ship blasted off at lightning speed, leaving the stars all around as a pale blur. Even as the radar bleeped wildly with "heavy darkness readings," they pressed on until, seconds later, they stumbled upon the sight of a familiar castle.

Something did seem a little different about it, though. The castle itself looked completely intact, and the familiar floating stones of the Rising Falls still rested down below. However, for the first time, they circled around the castle itself and came across something entirely new. At the very bottom of the canyon, resting upon chunks of jagged, blue stone appeared a cluster of small buildings. It was hard to recognize them all from a distance, but given the sheer number of them among the wreckage, they must've been the remains of a town. What's more, clouds of darkness erupted from nearby fissures and several Wyverns soared right past the ship.

Despite the fact that they'd sealed the Keyhole, they really hadn't saved the world from darkness. Not if Heartless still lurked all around them and this poor little town sat in tatters. Rather than go back to the castle, Donald steered the ship down towards the town itself, hovering over rooftops and providing a closer look at the chaos down below. While some homes and businesses stood perfectly intact and at least a few residents passed through the messy streets, that didn't change the dismal conditions all around them. Debris piled up in the street corners, and heaps of wood and bricks stood where there might've been buildings before.

And to think people actually _lived _in a place like this. No wonder Leon and the others decided to come back! Even the note made sense now, looking at the dreadful conditions down below. Riku had to look away from the windows after a while, because seeing boarded up rooftops, chunks of broken concrete, and more and more Wyverns only made his heart sink. Just how much of this was a result of his actions? Were the Heartless there before, or did the door to darkness lead the way? It was hard not to fret at a time like this, but luckily he wouldn't get the chance. Before long, the ship came to a stop, landing near the stairs of a raised walkway. At that point, Donald silently pushed the doors open; it was time to take a closer look.

As Riku stepped out and peered over the edge, he winced. Cracks lined the ground below, some of the shops were completely boarded up, and for some reason, the townspeople scattered the moment he took to the steps. But it didn't make sense. What were they afraid of? He'd only just arrived, and the functioning shops slammed their windows shut, groups of kids darted down the street, and a trio of Moogles squeaked and took off in different directions. It was almost as if the people of this town didn't want them here. But why?

"I wonder what happened here," said Kairi, placing her hand on Riku's shoulder. "I feel like we're missing something."

"Well, you're not the only one." Donald groaned, stomping down the steps. "It's not like we're Heartless, so why did they run? We aren't here to cause trouble."

Goofy gulped, and he leaned over the edge of the walkway. "Maybe we oughta start lookin' for Leon! He might know what's goin' on."

"If he'll even talk to us." Riku's body grew tense, and he clenched his fists. "If complete strangers are afraid of us, what does that say about our friends? For all we know, they could've heard what happened with Kingdom Hearts. Maybe _that's _why they can't stand us."

"Riku, don't think that way." Kairi frowned, taking hold of his arm. "We can't jump to conclusions yet. Not when we just got here."

"I know that, really." He sighed, shaking his head. "But we can't ignore the possibility, just in case."

"Well, this is a big town." Donald looked back and forth as he reached the bottom step. "If we're gonna find him, then we'd better keep our eyes out for anything suspicious."

Following Donald's lead, Riku and the others strolled through the now empty marketplace, eying a few strange scorch marks on the surfaces of buildings, puddles here and there, and dents that could only have been caused by a blunt weapon. Come to think of it, some of the dents did look almost key-shaped, but it had to be a coincidence. After all, it wasn't like there were any other Keybearers around these days. Maybe was just thinking too hard, like Kairi said. They'd find out the truth soon enough.

All they had to do was climb up another flight of stairs and follow along the stony path before they reached their next destination. More and more houses filled the street, each in horrid condition. Almost all of the rooftops contained gaping holes, just barely covered by a few boards. These same boards covered up dents and holes along the sides of these houses, and cracks lined many of the windows. Near these houses stood a raised platform, which caught Riku's eye from the get-go. And why? Because, in the blink of an eye, dozens of shadowy figures emerged from the ground, twitching their enormous claws and staring down at the group with their beady little eyes. As these Neoshadows leaped down below, the Keyblade flared to life in his hand.

Of course they'd bump into these guys again. Just seeing them made Riku sneer. Luckily, they all had weapons now. While he rushed straight into the fray, Donald and Goofy slid to his sides. Kairi, all the while, reached for her sword and leaped back, gaining some distance. Briefly, Riku stopped to look at her, giving a silent nod. This would be her first real fight, and these guys weren't exactly easy targets. She'd have to be extra careful to avoid being sliced up by their killer claws, but if she could handle a whole swarm of them back when they were dealing with Ansem, she'd probably be okay. Hopefully, anyway. But with the Neoshadows lunging at them from all directions, there was no time to waste. It was time to leap back into action for the first time since Ansem's defeat.

For Riku, Donald, and Goofy, fighting Heartless was all second nature. They slipped between claw swipes, slamming their enemies in the gut. Their blows sent Heartless flying into walls and rooftops, crashing and slamming into their surroundings. Those that sank into the ground kept the trio on guard, and they kept their eyes on their flattened forms until those pests finally emerged. All the while, Kairi stayed near the back, launching constant blasts of flames that left black marks all over the ground. She didn't just rely on spells, of course; as two of the Heartless drew close, she took a few jabs at them before rolling to the side. She fumbled a little bit, and one of them nailed her from behind, but in spite of the pain, she kept on fighting. At least she was giving it her all.

As the fight went on, a few strange projections appeared here and there, sending Heartless soaring through the air. They only appeared for a few seconds at a time, and many of the projections fizzled out before they could hit their targets. Still, they didn't really need the extra help. With their combined strength, the group plowed straight through the mob, rushing around the corner and into the center of the Borough. Among the scattered houses and debris, a squad of Wyverns swooped down and kicked with their powerful feet, while Defenders lumbered around and launched spells from their shields.

The group split up to cover more ground, with Goofy rushing at the Defenders while Donald sent the Wyverns down to the ground with a combo of gravity and thunder magic. This left them wide open to attacks from Riku and Kairi, who never stayed near her enemies for too long after dealing her hits. She really was playing it safe with her swordplay, but better safe than sorry. Whenever she slipped away, Riku swiftly took her place and finished the job. Add the occasional appearance of those light pillars, and it wasn't long before each and every Heartless fizzled away, leaving the streets completely barren.

But before Riku and his friends could even regroup, they overheard the sound of heavy footsteps. Lowering his weapon, Riku took a quick look around. The source of those footsteps soon became crystal clear; from the lion-shaped medallion to his firm expression, Leon was sure hard to miss. And though the Heartless were gone, leaving only friends in their place, he scowled at the sight of them and held his Gunblade firmly in hand. When he finally reached the group, Leon looked Riku straight in the eye and pointed his blade at his chest.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming back here," he said. "I thought I told you to get lost."

Get lost? Since when? Riku hadn't even seen Leon since they left the Keyhole behind, and back then they were still on good terms. No, there had to be something more to his words. Something he just wasn't getting.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He raised his free hand, giving it a light flick. "And what's with the sour mood?"

"You should already know that, Riku." Leon's tone grew sharper with each word, and he tightened his grip on the Gunblade. "I told you not to lose sight of what's important, and here you are, terrorizing my home. I still can't believe it."

"But Riku would never do somethin' like that!" Goofy narrowed his eyes, holding out his shield. "We came here 'cause we heard somethin' bad was gonna happen, not to hurt anybody."

"Then explain why he attacked us earlier." Leon shook his head, resting his weapon against his shoulder. "I can't think of anyone else with a Keyblade or his face."

"My face?" Riku's eyes widened, and he took a step closer to Leon. "Hold it. Just what happened earlier? I want to know everything."

"You really don't know?" Leon raised a brow, heaving a soft sigh. "I remember seeing you and another boy disrupting the peace. You damaged property, nearly hurt innocent kids, and then you tried to take me out."

…No, there had to be more to it. After all, Riku couldn't be in two places at once, and he'd definitely remember stirring trouble with some other kid. It just felt too weird. What could possibly explain this strange lookalike? Was there really an impostor trying to frame him? Crossing his arms, he tried to work out the logistics in the back of his mind, but nothing came of it. Unless there was magic involved, it just seemed impossible.

As Riku continued to waffle over Leon's words, Kairi stepped forward. With her brows knit together and a frown on her face, she moved past the others, standing face-to-face with Leon himself.

"Please," she said, sheathing her sword, "you have to believe us. I've been with Riku the whole time, and he hasn't hurt anyone except Ansem."

For a moment, Leon loosened his grip on the Gunblade, eyes widening at Kairi's words. His frown softened, and he looked off at one of the buildings, bringing a hand to his face. Shoulders sagging, he turned back around and gave a slow nod. With that, he lowered his weapon and held up his hand in defeat.

"I knew something was off about him." He shook his head, smiling weakly. "The Riku I saw earlier wore a black coat, and he was a little _too _reckless."

"Oh yeah?" Just like that, Riku snapped out of his daze, leaning towards Leon with a broad grin. "Then maybe I should show that poser a thing or two."

Although… a black coat? The first thing that crossed his mind was that strange man he fought at the castle. That same creep wore a black coat and kept his face hidden beneath a hood. Then, when he left, he dropped that Ansem report about the Nobodies. Combine that with DiZ's description of the so-called Organization, and that impostor's identity became even more suspicious. If Nobodies were created from empty shells, then there was no way he could be Riku's Nobody, but that didn't mean he wasn't aligned with them. If nothing else, it was worth looking into. Even Donald and Goofy started whispering to each other about it, while Kairi slid closer and joined the huddle. All the while, Leon stood perfectly still, eyes locked on Riku.

"I wouldn't get ahead of myself if I were you." His eyes narrowed, and he folded his arms. "That imposter, whoever he was, could wield a Keyblade just like you, and he was no pushover. It was almost like I _was _fighting you."

"So?" Riku shrugged. "That's not going to stop me, Leon. Especially if he's going around and setting me up."

"A set-up…" Shutting his eyes, Leon nodded. "It wouldn't surprise me, but that still doesn't explain why he has a Keyblade."

"Well, we could always look around." Kairi beamed, stepping away from the others. "If we meet him ourselves, maybe we can get to the bottom of this."

"If you hurry, you still might be able to catch him." Leon stepped past the large house behind him, stopping near a small set of steps. "I saw him run off towards the Bailey. If you pass through the tunnel, it'll lead you straight to it."

Riku didn't even bother to warn the others. With a clear destination in sight, he charged on ahead, passing a few more buildings until he encountered a series of ledges reaching up to a stony bridge. Near those ledges sat a staircase which probably led to the same destination, but why take the easy route? He could easily jump from ledge to ledge, getting right up to the tunnel with less hassle. In fact, that's just what he did. All it took was a single jump to reach the top of the first ledge. After pulling himself up, he bounded to the next ledge, and the next. In a matter of seconds, he reached the bridge itself, catching a quick glimpse at some piles of metal, wood, and stone, along with a battered up fence right behind the bridge.

Donald and Goofy hopped a few times, trying to get to the ledges themselves. After failing their first few attempts, Goofy hoisted Donald up and carefully followed him along. Kairi, on the other hand, giggled and took the easy way up, marching up the stairs and scurrying up to Riku and the tunnel. When Donald and Goofy _finally _made it to the top, the group pressed on, slipping through the dark and… messy tunnel. Along the way, they kept their eyes peeled for stray pieces of concrete. A few chunks lined their path, and the tunnel walls bore several large claw marks. That imposter must've had a run-in with some Heartless on his way through.

"Ya know," said Goofy, stopping near the tunnel's exit, "I wonder who this feller really is. Seems kinda weird that he'd wanna frame ya, Riku."

"There must be a reason, though." Riku winced, heading towards an open window off to the side. He took a short moment to gaze into the vast, blue canyon below, shuddering at the pulsating black mass in the distance. Rather than dwell on it, though, he turned his attention back to his friends and leaned against the wall. "Anyway, we don't even know who this guy _is_yet."

"Well, whoever he is, I bet he's nothing but trouble." Donald groaned, hopping over a chunk of stone. "Seems like we're bumping into a lot of trouble today."

"I know what you mean. There's something wrong about all of this." With a somber expression, Kairi stepped past the rubble and crouched near a broken stairway. There she remained for a few short moments, gazing down at the piles of concrete and pipes down below. Seconds later, she whipped back around and mustered up a great big grin. "But I think trouble's second nature to us now "

"Well, I guess you're right." Donald sighed, sliding right up to the ledge. "But we still oughta be careful. Especially if—"

"Wait!" Kairi gasped. "Look over there!"

Was something going on down there? Taking a deep breath, Riku jolted away from the window and skid to a stop right behind his friends. He leaned over the battered up stairs, nearly slipping over the edge once he caught sight of a shady figure trudging along. After all, a boy in black was hard to miss among the wreckage, and by the looks of it, he was heading straight out of the Bailey, passing rusty pipes as he slipped off in the castle's direction. Was this the impostor Leon talked about before? If there was even a small chance, they couldn't afford to hang back and let him get away! Thus, Riku hurled himself off of the ledge, forcing his friends to scramble behind him.

The boy came to an immediate halt once they hit the ground, clenching his fists and jerking forward. For the moment, he said nothing and stood stiffly along the path. It was like he'd suddenly turned into a statue. The guy didn't even bother to look at them as they slowly approached.

Well, Riku wouldn't have any of that. Scowling, he called for his weapon and pointed it straight at the boy. "You're the imposter, aren't you?"

"Impostor?" The boy gave the group a quick glance, and he shook his head. "You're the imposter."

His voice didn't sound familiar, and upon closer inspection, he _was_ kind of on the short side. Given his height and scrawny build, the guy had to at least be a year younger than Riku. That pretty much ruled him out as the impostor on the spot. However, that didn't change a thing; Leon mentioned another boy hanging with that lookalike. And since this kid wore the same black coat, that made him a prime suspect. What _didn't _add up was the fact that he called Riku the impostor.

"Are you kidding?" he said with a sneer. "I'm not the one stirring up trouble."

The boy shook his head. "You can't fool me, replica. I know who you really are."

"Replica?" Riku's eyes widened, and he slashed his Keyblade through the air. "Is this supposed be a joke?"

"Yeah, what's the big idea?" Donald stomped right up to the boy, giving him a sharp glare. "And who are you?"

"So he got to you, too." The boy gazed down at Donald, shaking his head. "Riku's not gonna like this…"

"Of course I don't like it." Riku let out a huff. "Somebody's going around and trashing my name!"

"Stop pretending." Tightening his fists, the boy looked straight at Riku, and his tone sharpened. "Riku's my best friend, and you're _not _him."

Best… friend? What was that supposed to mean? Riku's best friend was Sora, and…

No! Could it be?

His grip on the Keyblade wavered, and he lowered it to his side. For a few short moments, he stared at the boy with his eyes wide, and his jaw practically fell to the floor. This guy didn't sound a thing like Sora. Plus, they still hadn't seen his face. The only thing that really matched up was his height and maybe the way he spoke. Even then, they couldn't jump to conclusions. They just couldn't! This had to be a joke. A trick. Some kind of low blow meant to throw him off guard. This guy, whoever he really was, couldn't be trusted. He was probably just another enemy, just another one of the Organization's flunkies.

Yet, despite all this, Kairi crept up to him, holding her hands close to her heart. "Wait, I don't understand. Are you—"

Flinging back his hood, the boy finally revealed his face. Other than his blue eyes, nothing else really screamed 'Sora'. His hair, while spiky, had a completely different shape. Plus, it was blonde, not brown. Sure, his face did seem a little similar, but it had to be a coincidence. Just another trick and nothing more.

…Or was it?

When Kairi came close enough, the boy held out his arm, and a trail of black smoke formed wrapped its way around his hand. Within moments, a weapon materialized in his grasp. Everything from the eye on the hilt to the wing-shaped blade looked too close for comfort. Seeing this sword, Riku slid back and cringed. Kairi, too, stopped dead in her tracks, while Donald and Goofy let out a sharp gasp and frantically looked from the boy, back to Riku, and then to the sword.

This wasn't Sora, this wasn't Sora, it couldn't be Sora, there was just no way…! Riku had to keep convincing himself of this the longer he stared. The sword didn't change. It continued to look just like Sora's old weapon, before he got the Dark Keyblade from Ansem and made his sacrifice. That, combined with the boy's accusation left him with a sick, stabbing sensation in his heart. What was this supposed to mean? What was he supposed to think or feel?

There was no time to dwell on it. Frowning faintly, the boy stepped forward, keeping his weapon at the ready.

"I can't let you go any further," he said. "You should turn back now, while you still have the chance."

"Turn back?" Riku let out a dry laugh, keeping his eyes on the boy. "I hate to break it to you, but we're not going to back down. Isn't that right, guys?"

"We're with ya all the way, pal!"

When he looked over his shoulder, Riku caught sight of the others standing close behind. They all drew their weapons within seconds. Even Kairi slid back and unsheathed her sword. It was all the confirmation he needed. It didn't matter what this guy said about replicas. If he was the only roadblock between them and the impostor, they'd just have to knock him down. Maybe they could force some answers out of him for good measure.

The boy continued to frown as he watched the group slip into fighting positions. He looked at his sword for a moment before he flung his other hand out to the side. Darkness whirled around his palm, stretching out into the shape of yet another blade. Just like the first, it resembled a bat's wing, and that same, eerie eye rested on the handle. Two swords identical to Sora's… Just what was this guy capable of, anyway? While a million questions flooded Riku's mind, he pushed himself forward, holding tightly onto the Keyblade as the boy leaned forward and charged!

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**END NOTE: **So I tried to kill two birds with one stone in this chapter, tackling some basic introductory stuff (like getting Kairi an actual weapon) while still pushing the plot forward. And here we meet good ol' Roxas again. Expect more of him in the future!


	3. The Other Side

**Chapter 3: The Other Side**

That boy moved like lightning, dashing around the area whenever the group drew too close. He unleashed rapid slashes in quick succession, giving his enemies little time to strike back. When spells came flying his way, he ducked, rolled, and deflected the attacks before spinning around and striking back. When Goofy looped around and swung his shield, the boy slid behind him and struck at his back. And when Kairi launched a few bursts of flame, he parried with one sword and pushed her aside with the other. It was at that moment that Riku bolted over to him, clutching his Keyblade tightly in hand. He wasn't about to let that guy lay a finger on her, especially when she was so outmatched. Gritting his teeth, he drew back his weapon and prepared to strike, prompting the boy to whirl around and take a huge lunge.

As the boy threw himself forward, performing a speedy combo, Riku drove the Keyblade against the tip of his swords, circling back and striking his spine. The boy tumbled forward, but soon spun back around, slashing across Riku's chest. Flames lit up the back of his coat, and the boy stopped just long enough roll along the pavement. Looking over his shoulder, Riku caught a quick glimpse of Kairi, who narrowed her eyes and hurried right over to him. At that point, the flames faded, and the boy threw himself back on his feet. But when he tried to take another stab at hitting Riku, he came face to face with Kairi instead, and she spread out her arms, becoming a road block for his attack plan. It was a gutsy move, given the circumstances, but once the boy neared her, he skidded to a halt and lowered his swords.

"Hey, get outta the way," he said, brow furrowed.

"No. You can't expect us to abandon him." She shook her head, shooting Riku a quick glance. "Riku's our friend. If you want to get to him, you'll have to go through all of us."

"Yeah, and we're not gonna make it easy!" Stomping his foot, Donald launched a column of lightning straight at the boy's back.

The attack hit him at full force, making him jerk forward as he let out a sharp groan. Kairi put a hand on her hip, shooting Donald a scowl, while the boy took a moment to catch his breath. A part of Riku wanted to dive right in and counterattack, but for that brief instant he did nothing. In retrospect, maybe he should've, because the boy swiftly dashed over at Donald and threw him against the wall with one swipe of his sword. Without even skipping a beat, Goofy zipped right over to him, grabbed onto his hand, and pulled him back onto his webbed feet. The boy didn't make any sudden moves and instead turned his gaze towards Donald and Goofy, frowning faintly. For the next few moments, everyone remained still, except for Donald, who grumbled and stomped with his face bright red.

The boy took a moment to examine the group. Lifting one of his swords, he pointed at Riku and said, "Why are you guys helping the replica?"

"Gawrsh, we're helpin' Riku because we care about him!" Goofy scratched his head, tilting it to the side "But we've never heard anything about replicas before."

"They're fakes that DiZ made." The boy shook his head, and his gaze shifted towards Riku. Was he seriously implying that he was a fake?

"What does DiZ have to do with this?" Riku stomped forward, grabbing the boy's shoulder and turning him around. "You're not making any sense."

He glanced at Riku's hand, and his brows quirked. It only lasted about a second, before he lifted his head and looked Riku in the eye. "He created you."

"Created me? Are you…" Riku paused, slapping his palm against his face. "No way. You _can't _be serious about this."

First he acted like he was Riku's best friend, then he drew those swords, and now he flat-out called Riku a fake, and created by DiZ, no less. How could he even jump to such a stupid conclusion? Was he seriously that dense?

The boy didn't say another word. Instead, he arched his back and raised his swords once again. Though he gazed intently at Riku, his weapons shook a little in his grasp, and his posture grew stiff. He took a few heavy breaths, and for a split second, it almost looked like this guy was actually afraid of fighting.

But he couldn't afford to dwell on it. Instead, Riku charged once again, but before he could land a hit, he felt the sharp edge of a blade drag against his side. The blow sent him stumbling away from the boy, grasping at the wound. In the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the boy darting right up to him again. Ignoring his pain, Riku hurled the Keyblade right into that boy's chest, sending him on a collision course with a giant slab of stone. With the path clear, Kairi rushed to his side, offering a potion with a weak smile. He took it right away, inhaling the whole thing in a single gulp, and when that jerk sluggishly stood up again, he threw himself in front of her. With the way things were going, Riku'd have to step up his game in order to keep her safe. This was _not _the kind of fight to go into with just a week of training.

"Kairi, stay back." He clenched his fists, glaring at the boy as he dashed in their direction. "I don't want you getting caught up in this."

"Don't be so stubborn." Kairi shook her head, taking hold of his arm_._"I don't want you getting hurt either, you know."

"Well, yeah, but—" Riku fumbled over his words, just trying to find a good excuse. All the while, the boy rapidly drew closer. Was this ever gonna end?

Ice crystals shot through the air, striking the boy in the chest. Goofy scurried behind him, slamming his shield into his side. As Riku and Kairi hurried over, the boy launched a circle of pitch-black pillars that spread throughout the area. The attack threw them against piles of stone and metal, but they sprung back into action, circling all around the boy, giving him little room to run. Once again, he unleashed those pillars, but that trick wasn't gonna work twice. Holding out the Keyblade, Riku deflected one pillar and slipped past another, throwing himself directly at the boy with a series of rapid dashes.

By the time he finished his attack, the boy lay flat on his back, shakily grasping at his swords. With a broad swing of his Keyblade, Riku knocked the weapons aside and loomed over the boy as he pushed himself into a sitting position. Riku opened his mouth, ready to speak, but he never got the chance. His friends called out his name, warning him to look out, but before he could even blink, he found himself crashing face-first into the wall; a heavy, metallic object struck him straight in the back, catching him completely off guard.

Oh, but that wasn't all. As Riku slowly turned around, his eyes widened, and he stumbled back. Another cloaked figure now stood before him, but this time there was no mistaking his identity. That smug smirk, that silver hair… That _Keyblade! _Everything about him matched up perfectly. No wonder Leon was suspicious!

The lookalike placed a hand on his hip and leaned forward. It was a gesture way too close for comfort. And when he spoke, it was like Riku'd been slapped in the face. Even his voice matched up.

"I was afraid you weren't gonna show, Fake," said the lookalike, trudging right up to him. "Glad to see I was mistaken."

"Fake?" Riku winced, clutching onto his chest. "If you ask me, you're the fake around here!"

"Oh, so that's how you're gonna play it, huh?" The lookalike narrowed his eyes and stopped dead in his tracks. "You really think you can pull this off. Stealing _my _life away from me."

Just a few feet away, Donald and Goofy exchanged puzzled glances. Kairi watched the lookalike warily, clutching onto her necklace, while the blond boy got back on his feet and limped closer to his companion. The whole time, Riku stayed silent, just trying to make sense of that lookalike's words. Stealing his life? What was that supposed to mean? Did this guy seriously think he was the real thing? First the blond boy accused Riku of being a replica, now this the impostor implied the exact same thing. The more they spoke, the more it seemed like something was seriously wrong with their heads. It was almost sickening to watch.

"Who are you really?" Riku scowled. "And just why are you messing around with this place?"

"Messing around? Seriously?" The lookalike raised a brow and snorted. "Sure, call it that if you want, Fake. I'm surprised you haven't put two and two together yet."

"Well, it's hard when you guys are talkin' like you're crazy." Donald huffed, narrowing his eyes as he shook one fist in the air. "And quit callin' him a fake! It's not gonna work."

"Donald…" The lookalike paused, gazing down at the ground. "What have they done to you?"

"Hey, nobody's done anything to—"

"Wait a second," said Goofy, tilting his head. "I'm startin' to get the feeling this feller really thinks he is Riku."

"You too, Goofy?" Shutting his eyes, the lookalike sighed. "I can't believe this…"

Slowly, Kairi approached the lookalike, watching him with a close eye. However, once she came a few feet from him, he raised his Keyblade and scowled.

"And _you…_" He groaned. "You must be his little accomplice."

"Riku, wait." The blond boy shot a quick look at Kairi, and his brows knit together. "Let's leave her outta this."

"Are you kidding, Sora?" The lookalike raised a brow, pointing at her with his free hand. "If she's with the Fake, then she's our enemy. We can't hold back!"

… Sora. It was like that impostor had said the magic word. Riku let out a sharp gasp, stumbling back with his eyes wide, while his mouth hung open. Sure he'd had a few suspicions already. The swords, him claiming to be his best friend… it did match up, but his memories. His attitude. The fact that he sided with that impostor… Sora would never do something like that by choice! Not unless something had gone horribly wrong. Not unless he'd been brainwashed or had no other options! But here he was, acting like that lookalike was the real deal. What kind of sick, twisted joke was this, anyway?

He drew a sharp breath, shutting his eyes tightly and averting his gaze. All the while, he heard the sound of soft footsteps pass him by.

"Sora?" Kairi turned her attention to the blond boy, bringing a hand to her chest. Her other hand held tightly onto her sword. "Is it really you?"

The blond boy nodded, sliding close to his 'friend'. Was he really supposed to believe this was Sora? Riku bit his lip, trembling in place. It was like he'd just been stabbed in the heart, watching this mockery of his best friend stand by that impostor's side. That same impostor continued to point his Keyblade at Kairi's chest, as if she was some kind of target! Could 'Sora' not see how twisted this creep really was? He might've had the looks, the voice, and even a Keyblade, but his ruthless behavior made him no better than the Heartless. If anything, this guy was even worse, since he could actually think and feel, and he _still _went out of his way to attack Hollow Bastion and threaten his friends.

Something had to be done. If this guy wanted a fight, then a fight he'd get. Biting his lip so hard it stung, Riku raised his weapon and whipped around, pulling Kairi back while he gave that impostor a fiery glare. Donald and Goofy narrowed their eyes, nodding at one another before they began a mad dash towards the lookalike and his friend. Unfortunately, before they could even budge, the lookalike threw his hand forward, and a bright flash filled the area, prompting Riku to shield his eyes with his arm. Then, when the flash subsided, he heard a loud _CRASH! _Donald and Goofy stumbled backwards, landing flat on their rumps, but that didn't stop them. Within seconds they were back on their feet, throwing themselves forward once again, only to bounce back and slam right into one of the ledges.

So that lookalike could create barriers, huh? And now Donald and Goofy were stuck on the other side, pounding their fists, slamming themselves, and hammering their weapons against it with all their might. But no matter how hard they tried, that wall just didn't budge. They were trapped in a corner, unable to help. Riku and Kairi would have to face these guys alone.

The lookalike's lips curled into a twisted smirk, and he leaned right into Riku's personal space. "Sorry, Fake, but four against two just isn't fair." He chuckled, giving him a sharp shove backwards. "Besides, I don't want to hurt my friends. Just you and your little lackey."

"I'm _not _his lackey," said Kairi. Her brows furrowed, and she pressed her lips together. "I'm his friend."

"So what?" He rolled his eyes. "The point is, you're on his side. That's all that matters to me."

This was getting ridiculous. At this rate, they'd never get anything done. All that guy did was go on and on about his petty grudges. Because of it, they'd accomplished nothing but pointless arguing. It was obvious that these guys weren't gonna change their minds, so why keep slowing things down? He didn't want Kairi to get roughed up, but at this point, they'd end up fighting no matter what. So why put it off any longer? He'd just have to keep them busy the whole time.

"You know what?" Riku flicked his wrist, propping the Keyblade against his shoulder. "This is really getting old. If you want a fight, then why don't you shut up and do something about it?"

He didn't say a word. Instead, the lookalike crouched down, pulled back his weapon, and lunged straight at Riku's chest. The blonde boy, all the while, looped around and struck at his back. They didn't even give him a chance to strike. Within moments, he became their personal punching bag, knocked around by the swing of their weapons, crying out as the swords sliced his skin and the Keyblade slammed into his gut. It left him completely winded as he collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily while his heart throbbed. The two of them charged, readying another strike. If he didn't move fast, he'd take the full brunt of their attacks.

He was about to get up when he caught sight of Kairi hurrying over to him. She crouched down, offering him yet another potion before she slid back and flung spell after spell at their attackers. Unfortunately, the two weaved their way between the spells, dodging each and every one. Not only that, but they picked up the pace, changing directions towards Kairi instead. Would they seriously make such a low blow? Biting his lip, Riku flung himself back to his feet and rushed on ahead, wildly swinging his Keyblade with each step. When he neared the duo, he spun around, knocking them back. The two swiftly retaliated, however, by striking at him from both sides.

Rolling off to the side, Riku flung his Keyblade straight at the lookalike's back, watching it spiral through the air and nail him in the gut. It hit him a second time on the way back and left the lookalike flat on the ground. At that moment, Kairi circled around the area and hurled a blast of flames at his chest. The blonde boy gasped, staring wide-eyed at her before he performed a swift dash in her direction. Unfortunately, he didn't get a chance to strike. A powerful bolt shot down from above, knocking him face-first into one of the walls. A little thundaga went a long way, and he didn't even see it coming. Shaking his head, Riku knocked him aside with one swing of his weapon. For a moment, he lay perfectly still.

"Sora!"

The lookalike threw himself back on his feet, swiping his Keyblade through the air. Ice crystals gathered and shot forward like arrows, prompting Riku to lunge to the side. Though Kairi fired another spell at the impostor's chest, a whirling wind immediately doused the flames. To make matters worse, that phony dashed in Riku's direction, and though he slipped out of the way, the lookalike whirled around and performed _another _dash. And another! It was a move Riku knew like the back of his hand, Sonic Blade. And if that's how he was gonna play it…

Riku slid to a stop, performing a horizontal slash that stopped the lookalike in his tracks. Stumbling back, he twirled around, aiming at Riku's chest, but this time he got outta the way, hammering him from the side. In the corner of his eye, Riku caught sight of Kairi and the blonde boy crossing blades. Though she managed a few swift jabs, one swing from his sword threw her back against the barrier. Donald and Goofy continued to pound on the wall, but it still didn't change a thing. They were stuck playing spectators while this hectic battle continued. Who knew when it would come to an end?

It really just became a matter of hitting fast and hitting hard. With Kairi's inexperience, Riku had to keep the two at bay, throwing himself into their paths almost constantly. Sometimes they'd wipe the floor with him by tag-teaming and nailing him from the sides. Their combination of swords and Keyblade definitely made for a rough and painful match, especially without Donald and Goofy to back him up. His cure spells and Kairi's potion stock at least allowed him to keep up a good fight, swinging, slashing, and striking at the duo whenever he got the chance.

His heart raced, and sweat trickled down his cheeks. His breathing grew heavy with each passing minute, and his leg muscles soon began to ache. Still, he kept moving. The lookalike and… Sora stayed on the offensive, so why back down? At least they started to slow down a little, and that impostor looked just as battered and bruised as he did. Maybe if he dragged it out long enough, they'd both run out of steam. Then maybe he could get some real answers out of them.

Reeling back, he gulped down yet another potion and launched another Strike Raid. The Keyblade whirled against the two boys' chests, sending them down to the ground. Despite his aching legs, Riku sprinted over to them, leaped into the air, and drove his weapon into the ground. A flurry of flames charred the front of their coats, while Riku performed a furious series of slashes. The two boys gasped and groaned, rolling out of his path before he could make his final hit. They stood off to the side for a moment, hunched over and panting. However, the lookalike slowly straightened up a bit and tossed his weapon at Riku once more.

But just one blocking maneuver sent the impostor's Keyblade right back at him. The blow knocked him down to his knees, and there he remained for a few short moments, completely silent. The blond boy crouched down right next to him, handing him a potion, but he knocked it aside with the flick of his hand. His entire face scrunched up into a terrible grimace, and he gnashed his teeth. Slamming one fist on the ground, the lookalike pushed himself back up and dismissed his Keyblade in an abrupt flash of light. He slowly shook his head and held his hands in the air. Was he finally calling it quits?

"Not bad for a Fake," he said, "but don't think this is over." He pointed his finger at Riku's chest, mustering up a lopsided smirk. "Next time we fight, I won't hold back."

"Next time?" Riku let out an airy laugh, swiping his hand through the air. "So you're a coward, huh?"

"Not a chance." He shook his head, giving a light shrug. "If I wanted to, I could take you out right now, but where's the fun in that? It's just too soon."

The blond boy blinked. "But didn't the Superior—"

The lookalike gave him a pointed look, placing his hands on his hips. That single gesture made him stop mid-sentence, and he gazed down at the ground. Shaking his head, the lookalike turned away and held out his palm. Dark tendrils rose up from the shadows, twisting and twirling as the darkness stretched high above the ground. Both he and his friend then proceeded to trudge towards the corridor without a word.

But Riku wasn't finished yet. Clenching his fists, he jerked forward, stomping right after the lookalike and his friend. He came close to the duo before the lookalike whirled around, drawing his Keyblade and pointing it at Riku's chest.

"Don't even try it." He scowled. "Or I _might _change my mind and finish you on the spot."

"Riku, come on." Kairi placed a hand on his shoulder, slowly shaking her head. "If you keep going, you'll wear yourself out."

He couldn't deny that. His whole body ached from all that fighting. His heart still raced, his chest sagged, and he could still feel sweat coursing down his skin. But how could they let him get away? This lookalike attacked Hollow Bastion and ruined his good name. What if he went after more worlds and did the exact same thing? Plus, that blonde boy… what if he really was Sora? If there was even the slightest chance, then they couldn't let him slip from their grasp! Sure his memories didn't match up and he did look a little different, but those swords… They had to be—

"I think your lackey's onto something, Fake." The lookalike snickered, turning his back on the two of them. "Don't work yourself _too_ hard, or you'll probably _break._And I don't want things to be too easy."

At that lookalike's words, Riku groaned, fighting back the urge to snap back. The blonde boy gave him one last look before, frowning faintly, he stepped into the corridor. Before following his friend, the lookalike snapped his fingers, causing Donald and Goofy to tumble down to the ground. With the barrier gone, he continued on his way, sinking into the darkness, which soon collapsed into nothing but shadows.

Silence filled the Bailey, save for a bit of grumbling on Donald's part. It took a few moments for everyone to regroup after that crazy encounter, but after a bit of healing magic, Riku and Kairi joined the others near the lowest ledge.

"Gawrsh," said Goofy, "are you okay? Those fellers sure put up a good fight."

"Good?" Donald huffed, rolling his eyes. "You mean cheap! Did you see the way they kept ganging up on them?"

"But don't we do that sometimes?"

"That's different!"

There they went again, bickering over something silly. Heaving a heavy sigh, Riku leaned back against the ledge and shrugged. "Don't worry about me. I've been through worse scraps than that, but…" He turned his attention to Kairi, a frown forming on his face. "Kairi, I'm sorry. If I'd have known they'd drag you into this, I would've at _least _shown you how to cast cure."

"It's okay." She shook her head, placing her hands on her hips. "I'll just have to train harder next time, so I don't get in the way."

"Well, I hope we'll have time for it." Donald gazed at the wall where the corridor once stood, bringing a hand to his beak. "We still don't' know what's goin' on in all the other worlds, and it sounds like we'll be seeing those two again."

"I still wonder who that feller really was, though." Goofy tilted his head and stroked his chin. "He and his buddy said a buncha weird stuff, don't ya think?"

"If by weird you mean suspicious." Narrowing his eyes, Riku hoisted himself up onto ledge and looked towards the entrance. "Maybe we should head back and talk to Leon again. I mean, the least we could do is report back to him." There was a lot to cover, and next to nothing added up, but maybe Leon and the others would have a better idea of what was going on.

The others all nodded in unison and didn't hesitate to climb back up. With nothing else to do in the Bailey, they all made their way back towards the tunnel, passing through in silence. Before long they emerged in the Borough. There, the streets remained eerily silent as they made their way back towards the center of town. A few lingering Heartless crept out of the shadows, but the group annihilated them before they could even move a muscle. In no time flat, they returned to the large, red-roofed house from before, and it was there that they found Leon leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and his eyes shut tight.

When Riku turned to face him, he raised one hand and latched onto the doorknob, giving it a firm twist. The door opened with a high-pitched shriek, and he motioned for the others to follow him inside. With a silent nod, Riku led his friends up the steps and into the rickety old house, passing cobweb infested corners and tables lined with dusty, old books. The pale glow of a computer screen provided the only source of light other than a few candles near the walls. Despite this dim environment, though, he did catch sight of some familiar faces. Aerith greeted him with a gentle smile as he passed on by, while Yuffie shifted around on top of some crates and gave a quick little wave. The Beast let out a snort and narrowed his eyes, while Belle, now dressed in blue, gently stroked one of his arms.

An elderly woman stood near the computer, clad in a loose, blue robe. She clasped her hands together and kept her eyes on the group, while Cinderella pranced around, sweeping up some of the dust. Whoever sat at the computer chair remained perfectly hidden, tapping away at the keys without a word. However, it didn't take long before the chair whirled around, revealing Cid, hunched over with dark cycles under his eyes. He waved halfheartedly and leaned back in his seat, adjusting the toothpick in his mouth while Yuffie hopped down and slid up to his side. Aerith soon followed.

"Well, if it ain't Riku," said Cid with a grin. "I'd say I was happy to see ya again, but given the circumstances…"

"Let me guess." Riku sighed. "You guys met the impostor, too?"

"It's not just that, kid." He shook his head. "Trouble's been brewin' all over town since we got back. All the princesses 'cept Alice and Jasmine are stuck here, and there's no shortage of Heartless hangin' around."

Riku winced, looking down at the floor. Oh, he knew what was coming now. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Even with that lookalike dealt with, one problem still remained, clear as day: the worlds hadn't been restored. No doubt they'd figured it out long before he got there. And while the group, save for Leon and Beast, didn't look particularly peeved, they still kept a close eye on him. Almost as if they expected answers. But what was he supposed to say?

"You've got a lot of explaining to do." Leon leaned against the wall, giving him a sharp glare. "I didn't bring it up earlier because there just wasn't time, but now that you're back… Tell me, why are the worlds still connected? I thought you were going to set things right."

"I…" Riku shuddered, clenching and unclenching his fists. He took a quick look at Leon, but immediately averted his gaze. He just couldn't look him in the eye. "I still plan to fix this mess, I swear! I just need a little more time."

"Time for what, Riku?" He narrowed his eyes, folding his arms over his chest. "Do you know what could happen if the door stays open? Did you even think things through?"

"Leon, wait!" Kairi rushed right up to him, biting her lip. She looked at him with her eyes wide open, clutching tightly onto her necklace. "Don't take it out on Riku. He just wanted to find Sora, that's all."

"And not just Sora," said Goofy, "but King Mickey, too!"

"But that's still only two people out of hundreds of worlds, maybe even more." Leon placed a hand against his forehead, heaving a sigh. "You've lost sight of what really matters. You're the Keybearer, and that means you're supposed to do what's best for everyone, not just yourself."

"Look," said Riku, "if you're here to lecture me, don't even try. Believe me, I _know, _and I don't need you to remind me." He rolled his eyes, propping one hand on his hip. His tone sharpened when he spoke again, and he slowly shook his head. "The thing is, I'm not about to ditch my best friend. I promised Kairi I'd find him, and I'm not giving up until I do."

Leon opened his mouth to speak once again, but Aerith leaned over his shoulder and shook her head.

"Leon, just give him a chance. You're forgetting that he's just a boy." She cracked a weak little smile. "We all make mistakes, and I'm sure his heart's still in the right place."

At first Leon said nothing, simply sneering as he glanced at a dusty corner. He breathed deeply, inhaling and exhaling slowly before he shut his eyes, shook his head, and held up his hands.

"Fine. At least he took care of Ansem." He sighed once again. "Anyway, I want to know what happened in the Bailey."

At least they were back on track now. With that unpleasant diversion out of the way, they could focus on more pressing issues, like Riku's impostor and 'Sora,' too. Looking Leon in the eye, Riku scowled, going over everything in specific detail. The initial encounter with the blond boy, who called him out on being a replica, the fight that followed, keeping the group on their toes… And, of course, the arrival of the impostor himself, complete with more talk of replicas, stolen identities, and resentment. It all came to a boiling point when Riku mentioned how the lookalike isolated him and Kairi and held no mercy for her on account of being his 'accomplice.' He even mentioned the blonde boy's similarities to Sora and the possibility that they were one and the same. The moment he mentioned those two ganging up on Kairi, however, Leon's entire body grew tense, and he shoved himself away from the wall.

"So, how long has she been training?" His brow furrowed.

"It's been about a week," said Kairi, tilting her head. "We would've trained a little more, but we wanted to get here as soon as possible."

"Yeah, there was this weird note by our Gummi Ship." Donald stroked his beak, raising a brow. "It said to get over here before something serious happened."

"Well, it's a good thing you did." Cid shifted around in his seat, leaning over the edge. "That pesky impostor was makin' a huge mess outta our handiwork, and I bet you anything it's got something to do with those memories of his."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Riku ran a hand through his hair, gazing down at the floor. "I don't know what his deal was, but he seemed to think I really took his life from him."

"Still," said Leon, "you cut it real close, Riku. If you plan on keeping Kairi with you, you're going to have to prepare."

"No problem!" Donald smirked, bumping his fist against his chest. "I'll start teachin' her a whole buncha spells! Then there's no way she'll fall behind."

"That could help, but she might be better off with Merlin." Leon paused, glancing at the computer screen. "Problem is, he left Traverse Town a while ago, and we haven't seen him since."

"Oh, come now." The elderly woman finally spoke up, spreading her arms with a smile. "Merlin is an excellent wizard, but he's not the only one skilled with magic, dear."

"So… who are you?" Riku raised a brow, watching her closely. He'd noticed her earlier, but didn't pay her much mind. After all, she could've easily been Leon's granny or just another refugee from a fallen world.

But the woman proved wrong within moments, as she pulled out a magic wand and gave it a light flick. "I'm Cinderella's fairy godmother, and an acquaintance of King Mickey's."

"The King?" Donald jumped back, and his eyes widened. "Wait, have ya seen him?"

"Not in some time, I'm afraid." She shook her head, lowering her wand. "But that doesn't mean I can't lend a hand. After all, there are many spells even you don't know, Donald. Spells that haven't seen use in quite some time."

"Look out, Donald." Riku smirked, leaning over his shoulder. "Sounds like she's got you beat."

"I doubt it." He crossed his arms, tapping his foot. "But I guess we can give her a chance, especially if she's friends with the King."

"Splendid!" The Fairy Godmother beamed, raising her wand once again. "Then all we need to do is…" She looked around, eyes darting from Riku to Donald and over to Kairi. "Now, you said that your friend just began her training, correct?"

Riku nodded, and the Fairy Godmother brought a hand to her chin. She paced back and forth for a moment and came to a stop right in front of Donald.

"Ah, yes! Could you tell me which spells she's already learned?"

"Well," said Donald, "she's already picked up fire magic, and I was gonna start teachin' blizzard and cure… Then thunder, aero, gravity—"

"Basically everything I know." Riku shrugged. "Nothing fancy like sleep spells or poison. Merlin never even showed us those moves."

"Oh my, that's quite troublesome." She tilted her head, tapping her chin with her wand. "Well, you and Donald both seem very competent, so perhaps I should focus on teaching Kairi. Status spells are very useful for a beginner, and it might add balance and structure to your group if she focuses on her own unique magic."

"But I can still show her a thing or two, right?" Donald's brows quirked. "Offensive magic's still really important!"

"Absolutely! I only wish to provide her with a few additional techniques to make your journey a little bit brighter, including a few offensive spells of my own."

It seemed like a pretty good deal overall, especially after seeing what Sora could do in the past. Slow spells would leave enemies sluggish and completely open to attacks. Sleep would leave them out cold, while poison would suck the life right out of them. With Kairi's inexperience, those kinds of moves would save her skin, keeping her from getting overwhelmed by powerful foes in the future. And given the dangers they were supposed to be facing, they couldn't risk another close call.

Kairi must've had the same idea, because it didn't take long for her to approach the Fairy Godmother, grinning widely with her head held high.

"Thank you," she said, lacing her hands behind her back. "I'll take whatever you can teach me, especially if it can help my friends."

"Then come along, dear." The Fairy Godmother placed a hand on her shoulder, leading her over to an empty corner. "I'll show you a few basics and pass on a number of spells to guide you. Once we're through, you should have plenty to practice with."

Well, that didn't sound too bad. While Kairi and the Fairy Godmother discussed magic in the corner, Riku, Donald, and Goofy turned their attention back to Leon and the others. There were still other issues to discuss, namely DiZ and that Organization he talked about. When DiZ came up in the discussion, it brought more questions than answers. Where he came from, his true intentions, and whether or not he could really be trusted all came up in a matter of moments. And, much like Riku and Donald themselves, Leon didn't seem too keen on trusting the guy. After all, a shady figure popping out of nowhere was just a little _too _suspicious, even if his warnings were sound. But on the other hand, he did manage to pull them out of an endless field and back to their ship. When Aerith brought this up, the room filled with silence, save for Donald, who grumbled something under his breath that was kind of hard to make out.

"But the way I see it," said Riku, shrugging lightly, "we can either work with this guy or wing it. Hard to say which is the best route."

"Well, he does sound like a shady fellow." Cid shifted around once again, tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair. "But if he's serious about this Organization, I'd say check it out. See if there's any real danger."

"Well, DiZ did mention black coats." Kairi looked away from the corner for a moment, bringing a hand to her chest. "What if they're the ones behind Riku's lookalike? And Sora…"

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Riku cringed, looking off to the side. Though he still didn't understand how or where that impostor came from, it seemed incredibly likely that he was in league with the Organization. "I'm starting to think that maybe _he's_ the replica, and they just did something to make him and Sora think otherwise. And if the Organization can create a copy of me _and _mess with his memories, then who knows what else they can do? For now, we might as well keep moving and keep our eyes out for anything suspicious. Especially that impostor."

"It's possible. From what you just told me, it sounds like he's out for revenge. This Organization might be using that to their advantage." Leon leaned back against the wall. "Whatever you do, Riku, stay on your guard."

"Thanks, Leon." Cracking a half-hearted smile, Riku moved towards the door, leaning against the frame. "And… we'll try and fix up the worlds, too. Once we get Sora back, we'll end this for real."

"I'll hold you to that." He nodded, and for a moment a smile appeared on his face. Or maybe Riku was seeing things; in the blink of an eye, his stern expression returned, and he crossed his arms. "Until then, you've got your work cut out for you. Don't let us hold you back."

"Oh, absolutely not!" At last, the Fairy Godmother stepped away from her corner, tucking her wand away. "It's important that you all continue your journey. Now that I've shown Kairi a few spells, you need only train her a little, and I'm sure you'll be all right."

"Well, we were gonna drop by the Coliseum!" Goofy grinned, rubbing the tip of his nose. "Phil trains heroes all the time, and I betcha he'll know all kindsa neat tricks!"

"Yeah, and we can always go back and forth." Donald pulled out his staff, sweeping it through the air. "Train a little, visit new worlds. With the warp drive, it'll be easy!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kairi laughed, marching right up to the door. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready for a real adventure. Who knows what kind of worlds we'll see?"

There was only one way to find out, and that meant moving forward. Though darkness loomed over the horizon and that strange copy brought Riku a sense of foreboding, he knew better than to mope around. The only way to find answers was to continue on their quest, even if it meant dealing with misunderstandings along the way. So many mysteries remained, like what the Organization really was, how the rest of the worlds were dealing with darkness and, above all else, what happened to Sora. So, with much to do and little time to waste, Riku and his friends bid Hollow Bastion a fond farewell, rocketing into the sky with newfound determination.

**x.x.x**

"It was foolish of you to interfere with that world. Have you forgotten the aims of our Organization?"

"Look, I don't care. In case you forgot, I play by my own rules, so get used to it."

When Riku returned to the Organization's HQ, things got a little hectic in the blink of an eye. Once he marched back into the Grey Area with Sora by his side, he came face to face with good old Saïx, who gave him his typical glare through his beady, yellow eyes and went on and on about how reckless he'd been, and how he could've easily blown their cover. Basically, pointless rambling he really didn't care about. Did Saïx really think he'd let that slide? Who was he kidding? Naturally, when he started scolding him, Riku stood his ground, snapping back at that jerk without a second thought. Before long, the peace and silence that once filled the room shattered to pieces, as the other members huddled around in a huge mob, watching the whole ordeal.

Demyx stopped strumming his sitar and scurried to the front, while Xigbar gave a toothy grin, slowly shaking his head. Marluxia and Larxene, who almost always stuck together, leaned against the wall, keeping their eyes locked on Riku like a pair of hunting dogs. Even that old geezer, Vexen, came over to watch with a hand propped against his chin the entire time. It was kind of funny in a way. Were things really so dull around here that an argument meant quality entertainment? Well, whatever the case, he wasn't about to back down, even as Saïx straightened his stance, looming over him with a scowl on his face.

"Do you not realize that your actions could have brought unnecessary attention to us? We already have enough to cope with thanks to that foolish DiZ." He folded his arms. "Surely you recall what he did to your friend…"

"Shut up!" Riku jerked forward, hands balled into fists. "The point is, I completed my mission. Or do those hearts I collected mean nothing to you?"

"You may possess a Keyblade," said Saïx, "but that does not excuse your reckless behavior. In the future, I expect you to avoid unnecessary distractions. Have I made myself clear?"

"Whatever." Riku just shrugged, rolling his eyes as he slowly turned away. Really, the goals of the Organization meant little to him beyond getting Sora's heart back. Besides, Xemnas practically gave him free reign, letting him mess around with that stupid Fake as long as he kept him alive. If their leader let it slide, why not his right hand man?

Rather than deal with Saïx any longer, though, he trudged past the crowd, stopping long enough to wave at his friend. "C'mon, Sora. Forget the peanut gallery, Naminé's waiting for us."

"…Right." Sora nodded, slowly trailing along. He kept a blank look on his face, stopping for a moment to look at Saïx before he picked up the pace a little and continued on his way.

It was heart wrenching to see Sora like this. His once upbeat, sappy personality changed almost completely. Half the time he acted all spacey and quiet, almost like a zombie. Was he really as emotionless as the rest of these guys? On his way through the castle, Riku took several quick looks at Sora, who silently followed alongside him. It was great to be with his friends again, no doubt about that, but the circumstances were just plain twisted. Sora'd had his heart ripped out, stolen by that replica. And Naminé… she was fine, but that creep Marluxia always gave her a hard time, and it was hard to leave her alone, even if most missions took a few hours tops.

And then there was that Fake… The one who started this whole mess. If he hadn't ripped out Sora's heart with that Dark Keyblade, if he hadn't taken Riku's life and made it his own… For a moment, he stopped, shoulders shaking. Just thinking about it made his blood boil. And the fact that he had to turn on his old friends, like Leon, left him with a chilling guilt that clutched tightly around his heart. It hurt to ruin their lives by attacking their homes, but it was the only way to get back at the Fake. The only way to make him experience that same loneliness he'd felt when he'd been thrown to the wayside. All he had now were his two best friends, and for their sake, he'd continue to work with the Organization, even if he hated their guts.

His friends were worth it in the end. They were the light that kept him going, even in the deepest darkness. No replica would _ever _steal that away from him.

_**TO BE CONTINUED **_

**END NOTE: **And so ends this batch of updates! And since a few questions might arise, I'll just tackle a few quick things. First, you'll notice that I referred to the Replica as 'Riku' in his section of the chapter. This is because I write in third-person limited, meaning that the narration is colored by the perspective character's knowledge and perceptions. At first glance this might seem a little odd or confusing, but I'll do my best to clearly indicate which Riku I'm writing as through the text. Next, the Organization is definitely aware of DiZ in this AU, judging by the train wreck that is Rep's altered memories. What this means will become clearer later on.

Lastly, Kairi getting different spells is largely because, with darkness spewing across the worlds and little time to go over things one at a time, she's gonna need all the help she can get. She's still gonna need to learn how to use them properly, but hey, that'll come with practice and more hands-on experience. As for what abilities the Fairy Godmother gave her, that'll be revealed fairly soon. But for a quick hint, they're not super sparkly special spells or anything. Just some basic moves that only really appear in Birth by Sleep, hence her comment on them not being used in some time.

Anyway, with all the obligatory introduction stuff out of the way, the story will now continue forward. Next chapter, you'll be treated to one of the new worlds I talked about. As for which world it'll be, no it's not Olympus. There's actually a hint for which world it'll be hidden in this chapter.


	4. Higitus Figitus

**Chapter 4: Higitus Figitus**

Of all places to visit for Organization business, it had to be a rickety old cottage in the middle of the woods. A cottage filled with dust and cobwebs, the stench of vermin and decay, and filth all around. As Zexion cautiously sat down at the soggy, wooden table, he brushed back his bangs and let out a soft sigh. A deck of cards lay scattered on the surface, probably from a game of solitaire, if he had to guess. Either way, games were Luxord's forte and not his, and at the moment he had far more important pursuits to worry about than the aesthetics of this little shack.

Instead, he turned his attention to the woman at the opposite end of the table, her lips curled up into a twisted grin as she leaned over the edge. Her rounded face gave her a frog-like appearance, and her shaggy, purple hair looked as though it hadn't seen a comb in years. But, oh, she was perfect for what he had in store. She truly held the potential to further their goals with her malicious demeanor. All he had to do was get through to her, use a bit of careful manipulation to sway her to their noble cause.

If only she wasn't so… eccentric.

That mad woman, Mim, let out a shrill laugh, scooting her chair right up to the table's edge. She looked at Zexion through gleaming, green eyes and continued to grin. "So," she said, "tell me again why I need these Heartless, hmm? What can they offer me that I don't already have?"

Zexion took a deep breath, maintaining his composure. "Simply put, the Heartless would provide you with a little… pizzazz, as it were. If I'm not mistaken, the people of this land aren't particularly receptive of your brand of magic, correct?"

"Oh, absolutely not." She cackled, lacing her hands together. "Why, the very thought of magic terrifies them! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Quite." He narrowed his eyes, leaning back in his seat. "Now, I'm aware that you're quite the sorceress. You possess enough power to overwhelm even the greatest warriors in this land. To that end, the Heartless would simply provide you with an added edge. They obey the strong and can spread themselves far beyond your reach." He paused, bringing a hand to his chin. "What's more, they would certainly give you an element of surprise, not to mention… entertainment. If, perhaps, you were to send them to this jousting tournament, imagine the mayhem you could cause."

"Yes…" If possible, Mim's grin stretched even wider than before, and she hopped up and down. "Oh, yes! Those poor, pitiful knights would never see it coming. They're far too busy trying to worry about kings and silly miracles."

Already she was beginning to see his side, to consider the possibilities. Despite her irritatingly giddy demeanor, she'd already fallen into his trap. Now all he needed to do was continue to string her along, to plant the ideas in her head. Naturally, this would be no problem for the Cloaked Schemer. Her pride would undoubtedly make her a fine victim for those Heartless…

And so Zexion stood up from his seat, approaching Mim with an outstretched hand. "I suppose, then, we need only finalize our little agreement. After all, there is much to do and little time to waste."

Within seconds, she spit in her hand, reaching for Zexion's and giving it a firm shake. Though the gesture itself was hardly pleasant, it was all the confirmation he needed. Soon, she'd be spreading Heartless throughout this pitiful world… Perhaps she'd even become one herself. Regardless, it was sure to be a fascinating performance on her part.

**x.x.x**

Boards flew through the air as barrels went up in smoke all around the arena. Who knew planting mines would be such a useful trick? As Riku watched the training from the stands, he found himself on the edge of his seat, watching Kairi's movements with a broad grin. Sure, Phil kept shouting orders and waving his arms around wildly, but so far, he'd been doing a pretty good job giving his own… unique insight. Heck, the prospect of a new trainee caught his attention from the get-go, since Herc was out scouting for rookies, anyway. While Riku didn't know all the flashy details, it was great to know that his friend was in good hands. Sure, she was still fumbled her sword every now and then, but after that encounter with the Replica, any progress was a blessing.

So he watched her go a few more rounds, following Phil's orders to knock barrels into one another, watch out for any Heartless that appeared, and focus on taking out as many targets in the fewest number of hits possible. She slipped between barrels when Soldiers drew too close, blasting them with a spell that slowed them down to a snail's pace. After getting in a few jabs, she shut her eyes tightly and fired another blast. Unfortunately, it didn't do a thing; she must've been aiming for a different spell, only to cast slow a second time. Had Donald been around, he'd probably be able to give her some proper tips, but who knew when he and Goofy would get back? Those two were still off gathering information, and it'd been a few hours since they took off.

Well, after about another twenty minutes of nonstop barrel-bashing, Heartless slaying, and spell casting, Kairi finally slumped over, breathing heavily. She tucked her sword back into its sheath and slowly made her way to the platform's edge, where Phil stood with a puffed out chest and his hands on his hips. Shaking his head, Riku hurried down the steps to meet them, stopping right next to Kairi once he finally made it over. Crossing his arms, he smiled at her before directing his attention to Phil, who began stroking his beard.

"Ya know," he said, "that ain't bad for a warm-up, but if ya ask me, we oughta go a few more rounds."

"Seriously?" Riku raised a brow, glancing at Kairi as she continued to catch her breath. "Hasn't she had enough for today?"

"Hey, I've got two words for ya." He held up two fingers and narrowed his eyes. "No pain, no gain. And you said it yourself: she's got a lot of catching up to do if she's gonna take on these… Organization guys."

Shaking her head, Kairi stifled a laugh. "Riku, I'll be fine. All I need is a few minutes to cool down, and then I'll be ready."

And here she poked at him for being reckless. Still, at least she was giving it her all, especially since they were on such a tight schedule. Granted, they'd already been at it for several hours, but all that excess training was sure to pay off in the long run, especially since they were up against a tough crowd. After all, the three Organization members they'd faced so far each dished out some heavy hits. For Kairi to really keep up, she'd need to keep on learning.

So, with all that in mind, Riku nodded, letting out a soft chuckle. "Fine, I'll give you that. Heck, maybe we can go a few rounds for good measure."

"Now there's an idea!" Phil grinned, gazing at the center platform. "You kids take five, and then I'll set you up for some sparring practice."

It seemed like a pretty fair compromise, so he nodded once again, turning towards the door to the lobby. "Well, Kairi, you want to head outside for a bit? Might as well get some fresh air, while we're at it."

"Sure!" Grinning, Kairi slipped past Riku and sluggishly moved towards the doorway. "We should probably keep our eyes out for Donald and Goofy, anyway."

Another good point, and one they couldn't just ignore. So, naturally, Riku followed along, reaching for the lucky charm on his belt, which he tossed up and down as they slipped into the lobby and out the doors. Once they reached the Coliseum's steps, the two of them plopped down next to one another and kept their eyes out on the world entrance. Luckily, no Heartless appeared to ruin the moment. The entire Coliseum grounds looked completely deserted, save for the usual statues and pillars. And since they were alone, maybe now was the time to have a one-on-one chat with her. After all, there was something else on his mind besides training. Something important.

"So," he said, "what'd you think of that Replica's friend, anyway? The one he called Sora…"

Just like that, Kairi gazed down at the ground, heaving a soft sigh. "I don't know what to think, Riku. If that really is Sora, then what could have happened to him?"

"I wish I knew." Riku frowned, propping his chin up with one hand. "I mean, it's obvious they've done something to him. Brainwashed him, probably."

"Well, I guess we'll have to fix that." She leaned back on her hands, smiling faintly. "There has to be a way to help him remember us, even if we have to keep reminding him."

"Probably." He shrugged, gazing up at the sky. Maybe being assertive _would_ get the job done. When Sora worked with Maleficent, he sure didn't give up then, so if that guy really _was _Sora, he'd just have to keep fighting… But was that guy really all that was left of him? Shaking his head, Riku turned his attention back to Kairi. "But then there's that Heartless, not to mention the note from before. Feels like there's still a lot to sort out, you know?"

"I know." She scooted closer to him, placing a hand on top of his. "But that's something we can figure out as we go. Don't think too hard on it just yet, Riku."

…She just had to slide closer, didn't she? Biting his lip, Riku looked the other way and took a deep breath. No need to make things awkward, especially at a time like this. He opened his mouth to speak again, when the double doors in the distance swung wide open, revealing one grouchy looking duck stomping their way, with Goofy trailing close behind. About time they got back. Rather than continue this discussion, Riku got to his feet and moseyed down the steps, leaning forward with his hands on his hips. When Donald and Goofy finally reached him, the two of them let out a collective sigh, and Donald folded his arms. It took a moment for Kairi to reach them, but once she did, Donald cleared his throat, brow furrowed.

"Well," he said, "I've got some good news and some bad news."

"Oh yeah?" Riku blinked, straightening his stance. "So, what's the good news?"

"Well," said Goofy, scratching his head, "the good news is that lots of worlds are still hangin' in there!"

"And the bad news is…" Donald sighed, shaking his head. "They're not hanging in there by much. The ship's radar kept goin' crazy with heavy darkness readings, and we heard some people talkin' about some guys in black coats."

Black coats could only mean one thing: DiZ was right, and the Organization _was _on the move. But that still didn't explain just what they were doing or any big plans. To really figure out what was going on, they'd need more information.

"Did you get anything else, though?" Riku raised a brow, bringing a hand to his chin. "You guys _were _gone for a while."

Shaking his head, Donald lowered his arms to his sides and peered at the entrance. "No luck. We even tried finding out more about that Replica, but nobody knew a thing."

"Well, that's not so bad." Kairi smiled, lacing her hands behind her back. "At least he hasn't gotten too far yet."

Goofy beamed, bobbing his head up and down. "Yup, it means we've still got a chance to turn things around!

"Guess we better put the training on hold, then." Pausing for a moment, Riku gave a quick look at the Coliseum. "I'd hate to ditch Phil, but if the darkness _is _spreading, then we can't spend all day beating up barrels and crates."

"Couldn't we at least let him know?" said Kairi, looking Riku in the eye. "It just doesn't feel right to run off like this."

"Aw, we can always drop by later." Donald took a few steps towards the entrance, motioning to the others to follow. "Now, c'mon. There's something I wanna show you."

Well, it wasn't like they had much of a choice. Shaking his head, Riku followed along with the others, slipping through the entrance and hurrying over to the ship. Together, they all hopped inside, buckled up, and took off as the engines roared and the ship rocketed into the air. Within seconds, Donald began pressing buttons, pulling levers, and turning knobs, while Goofy leaned forward and squinted at the radar screen. Sure enough, that obnoxious beeping from darkness readings began in the blink of an eye, filling the cockpit with a constant rhythm of ear bleeding noise. Just the sound of it made Riku cringe, and he slapped his hands over his ears.

And it only got worse as time went on. Donald didn't even hesitate to shift the ship into warp drive, sending it flying through space at a rapid pace. The blurred surroundings combined with the siren really didn't help matters. Luckily, that irritating siren didn't last for too long. A few more minutes of soaring through hyperspace soon brought them to their destination. When Donald slowed the ship down with the crank of a lever, Riku took a deep breath and peered out the front window. In the distance, he caught sight of a thick forest and a towering castle. Trails of darkness weaved their way between its towers, and the continuous beeping of the siren pretty much confirmed the presence of a powerful darkness.

Donald's beak bent into a frown as he drove the ship into the forest, swerving between trees on the way down. When they finally reached a clearing, he tapped a few more buttons, allowing the ship to come to a complete stop. With that, the siren faded, and silence filled the cockpit. Heaving a heavy sigh, Riku pushed himself to his feet and looked out into the blackness all around them. It almost looked like they'd landed in a dark tunnel, rather than a forest. The surrounding trees must have been so thick that even the sunlight couldn't make it through. Still, he could make out a few features if he squinted, like bent up branches, thorny bushes, and what looked like the mouth of a cave. Of all the places to land a ship, it had to be here?

When he reached the door, he placed one hand against the frame, tapping his fingers against its surface. "So, why did you drag us all the way here? Wouldn't it have been better to land near the castle?"

"No way!" Donald shook his head frantically, scooping up his staff. "This place is medieval. That means they don't even have planes yet!"

"So it's about keeping the world order…" Well, that made a bit more sense, even if it kind of inconvenienced them. "I hope you know what you're doing, Donald. Do you even know which way we're headed?"

"Sure I do!" He puffed out his chest, shoving the door wide open. "We just, uh…" He blinked, looking around their shady surroundings. "We'll just keep going straight! That's it."

"Well, it's a start, anyway." Kairi laughed, hopping down onto the forest floor. From there, she scooped up a stray twig, squinted, and shot a small burst of fire onto the tip. Within seconds, she had her own makeshift torch. "So, do you know anything else about this world?"

"Nope, it's all brand new." Goofy frowned, stepping over a few large stones. "'Course, the radar's been goin' crazy with darkness lately. Makes it hard to detect anything else."

Well, _that _was reassuring. Following Kairi's lead, Riku called for the Keyblade, letting the tip ignite with flames. "Guess we'll just have to wing it."

"Just stay close," said Donald, letting his staff act as his own little torch. "I don't want anybody getting lost out here. Just look at how dark it is!"

Which was all the more reason to carry a light source. So, as the group made their way through the darkness of the woods, they huddled close together and kept their eyes out for anything suspicious. Owls hooted up above, and sometimes bushes and tree branches rustled and shook. Bats shrieked and fluttered by, while a series of howls made it crystal clear that wolves lurked in the shadows. Occasionally, Riku even caught a few short glimpses of yellow eyes peering all around him, but they vanished in the blink of an eye. Maybe he was just seeing things.

…Or not. They managed to walk about a quarter-mile before those yellow eyes appeared once again, up in the treetops, hidden between the bushes, and all around the group. Bracing himself for the worst, Riku raised his weapon, still burning at the tip. Before long, shadowy figures leaped out of their hiding spots, their forms revealed by the light of the flames. Lanky wolves with long, jagged snouts lowered their heads to the ground, snarling as they glared lifelessly through yellow eyes. Soldiers swung down from branches, landing flat on their feet. They twitched in place once they hit the forest floor and swiped their claws through the air.

The snapping of branches signified an even bigger threat. More branches cracked and fell below, as a spiraling, blue form dove down from the canopies. It stopped right above the Heartless mob, flapping its tattered wings snapping its jagged jaws. The Wyvern let out a thundering roar that echoed all around them. Without even thinking, Riku slid in front of Kairi and spread out his arms.

"Oh, great…" said Donald. He grumbled under his breath, blasting icy daggers at the wolves, which scattered off in different directions with a series of yelps. Narrowing his eyes, he charged into the mob, launching more chilling blasts that left the wolves and Soldiers half-encased in ice crystals and wide open for a little target practice.

And, sure enough, that's exactly what Goofy used them for when he flung his shield at their frozen foes. It whirled around, slicing Heartless in half and allowing their captive hearts to fly beyond the treetops. Then, when that Wyvern launched itself towards Kairi, Riku raised his weapon into the air, and circular field slammed its body into the ground. With the Wyvern practically flattened by gravity, Riku leaped into the air and dragged the Keyblade against its spine. Then all it took was a fiery blast from Kairi to reduce its body to a blackened haze.

It seemed like they'd cleared the area, but a series of howls sounded all around them. Bushes rustled, and the sound of snarls drew closer and closer. A pack of twelve wolf Heartless crept into view, mouths foaming as they dug they approached. They circled around the group like sharks, tails wagging in anticipation. Even when Riku knocked them away with the swing of his Keyblade, they kept creeping back. Some threw themselves into the air, prompting Goofy to stumble into their path and duck behind his shield when they came too close. A few spinning moves sent them flying into trees, but they weren't down for the count just yet.

Four more rushed at Donald from all directions, forcing him to bang his staff against his heads and launch blasts of fire at their backs. They yelped and yipped, rolling along the ground until Riku dashed forward and sliced them to bits. But, oh, more of them continued to crawl out from the bushes.

"You know what?" Riku groaned, spinning around and knocking more Heartless into treetops, bushes, and a few jagged stones. "Forget the Heartless! Right now, we need to get out of these woods."

"Hey, I'm workin' on it!" Donald scowled, slamming his staff against a Heartless' head. He raised his weapon into the air, twirling it around. "This oughta keep 'em busy for a while!"

The sound of a clock's ticking sounded throughout the woods, and many of the wolves froze up like statues. Then all it took was a bit of slicing and stabbing from Riku, followed by another round of shield flinging to cut them down the size.

At that point, the group took off running, even as Soldiers hopped down from the treetops and Wyverns swooped in from all directions. When enemies drew too close, Riku sent them packing with a series of slashes. He kept especially close to Kairi the whole time, acting as her own personal bodyguard as they hurried along. Of course, that didn't stop her from pitching in. When their enemies plunged towards the ground, she planted a series of circular mines that sent Heartless sky high once they made contact. It was one spell she pulled off without too much trouble, though she still managed to slow their movements every now and then or nail them with some nasty poison.

Several minutes passed, and the group kept on running as fast as their legs could carry them, slipping between trees, leaping over stones, and only stopping when they ran out of steam. Heartless pursued them no matter where they turned, and it really felt like the mobs kept growing as time went on. What started out as ten soon became twenty, then fifty, all at once. That alone gave Riku a sinking sensation in his chest, since the last thing he needed was a repeat of Pleasure Island. They were here to _help _this world, not let it fall into darkness. So, despite his fatigue, he took a sharp breath and picked up the pace. They had to be getting near the forest's edge by now.

Just a few more minutes of sprinting brought them out of the darkness of the woods and into an open clearing, where they trampled over the grass and dodged rotting logs on their way to the castle. Up in the sky, more of those Wyverns spiraled down, spinning like torpedoes. A duo of Defenders climbed up onto a hill, and their shields spat out flames and exhaled a chilly breeze. Riku didn't stop to deal with them for long, opting for a series of Strike Raids and graviga to get the job done. By now, he could see the castle towers faintly in the distance. Though the dark clouds in the sky blocked out almost all the sunlight, a few little rays shone through and lit the way.

When they came to a stop at the front of the castle moat, their Heartless pursuers gathered around, forming an immense blockade. By now the mob had expanded beyond mere wolves, Soldiers, and Wyverns to include a number of Defenders that stomped their feet and raised their shield, while Wizards warped all over the place, hurling thunderbolts and flames straight at Riku and his friends. With nowhere else to turn, they split off in different directions, hurrying straight towards the surrounding mob.

They hacked, they slashed, they slammed, and they sliced. Lightning flickered through the sky, flames erupted all over the Heartless swam. Ice weaved its way around their bodies, trapping them in a matter of seconds, while mines set off more and more explosions that left the air full of blackened smoke. Wind whistled and whirled around the entire group when Donald unleashed an aeroga spell. The sound of crashing metal echoed throughout the area once Goofy flung his weapon like a Frisbee. The force of gravity dragged Wyverns straight onto the mines, while Riku sliced his way through a crowd of Soldiers. One by one, the Heartless fell, and their dimly glowing hearts shone all around the castle.

Soon the final Heartless faded, leaving the castle grounds completely deserted, save for Riku and the others. For a few short moments, they just stood there, keeping their eyes out for any stragglers. However, when nothing appeared to attack them, they sluggishly trudged through the grass, meeting up right in front of the moat. They all took a few seconds to catch their breath, heal up with potions and cure spells, and cool down from the nonstop fighting. Up above, Riku heard some mumbling from inside one of the windows, and it almost looked like somebody peeked outside, but they vanished before he could get a good look at them…

But, judging by the loud _creeeeak _from behind, maybe they'd get their chance.

The drawbridge slowly lowered, revealing the entrance into the castle itself. An old, chubby man stood at the foot of the bridge with one hand at his double chin, while the other rested at his hip. The guy had a bushy, red mustache and matching hair, and he dressed in loose fitting clothes. A bulky looking guy with an enormous chin followed along, brushing one hand against the top of his head. Given that he had the same red hair as the older man, he must've been that guy's son. Whatever the case, the two of them made their way down the bridge, keeping their eyes looked on the group with each passing step.

"Well, then," said the older man, "what have we here?" He stroked his chin, glancing down at Riku with a soft huff. "Were you the one who defeated those ghastly beasts, lad?"

"Who, him?" The younger man laughed, shaking his head. "Look, dad, that kid's carrying a giant Key. Do you really think he could slay anything with it?"

Oh, so that's how he was gonna play it, huh? Rolling his eyes, Riku propped the Keyblade against his shoulder, sneering at the younger guy. "Hey, I don't see you taking them out." If anything, he and his pops were too busy cowering inside. Why else would they keep the place locked up tight?

"The lad has a point, Kay." The older man narrowed his eyes, looking up at his son. "If this boy can slay beasts with a key, then what does that say about you? Why, it means you'll have to train harder."

"Oh, come off it." Kay shook his head, and his lower jaw jut forward. "Take a good look at these blokes. A kid with a Key, two idiots in costumes, and a woman with a sword?"

"Hey!" Kairi scowled, placing her hands on her hips. "Why should it matter who we are? We still came here to help."

"Yes, well, Kay does have a point." Kay's father frowned, placing his hands behind his back. "It's all well and good that you defeated those fiends, but it's not proper etiquette for women to fight. Not to mention that these, er…" He paused, taking a good look at Donald and Goofy. "These costumes your friends are wearing are certainly strange."

"Gawrsh…" Goofy frowned, crouching right next to Donald. "Do ya really think we look strange?"

"Oh, just play along." Donald shook his head. "It'll be easier this way."

So this is what it was like in medieval times, huh? Those two really were something else. While Riku was half-tempted to make some crude remark, he held back the urge and allowed his weapon to fade out of sight. That, unfortunately, wasn't a smart choice in the long run. The moment he dismissed his Keyblade, both Kay and his father leaped back with their eyes wide. Kay's father then pointed at Riku, looked over at Kay, and let his jaw drop.

"By Jove!" he said. "What in heaven's name was that?"

"What, this?" Raising a brow, Riku held out his hand, and the Keyblade reappeared in a flash. Once again, Kay and his dad doubled back and continued to stare. At that point, Riku let out a groan. "Okay, seriously. Haven't you guys heard of magic before?"

"Oh, I've heard of magic, boy." Kay's father stood up straight, marching right back to Riku. "And magic has never done me any good. Why, judging by the looks of you, I'd bet that you all practice black magic! It explains the woman fighting and those strange companions." He leaned over Riku's shoulder, peering down at Goofy. "In fact, I bet those aren't costumes at all! You must be enchanted, that's it. Cursed!"

"See?" Kay smirked, crossing his arms. "I knew there was something strange about that bunch. They aren't real warriors at all!"

Said the guy who couldn't even handle the Heartless. Once again, Riku found himself biting his lip to keep himself from snapping back. Now with those two accusing his friends of witchcraft, he found it even harder to maintain his composure. Even Donald started mumbling something about the two of them, though it mostly came out as incoherent squawking. If anything, though, that just gave Riku more of a reason to speak up. It wasn't just about his dignity, but his friends' as well. And, sure, maybe it'd count as meddling, but at this point, would it even make a difference?

So, rather than back down, Riku stood firm, clutching tightly onto the Keyblade. He looked Kay's father straight in the eye, and let a few small embers form at the Keyblade's tip. "Not real warriors, huh? Wanna bet?"

"Gadzooks, he can create fire!" Almost immediately, Kay's father stumbled backwards, holding his hands out in front of him. "Now, lad, there's no need for senseless violence! Surely you could find a few more monsters to slay and leave us out of this."

"Or maybe they're with those beasts." Kay snorted, stomping right up to his father with a twisted grin. "Betcha they just want into the castle, so they can take it for themselves."

"Gawrsh, it's nothin' like that." Goofy tilted his head, giving them sad little pout. "We're just tryin' to get rid of the Heartless, that way this world won't—"

"Goofy!" Donald grabbed him by the sleeve, slapping a hand over his mouth. He gave a sheepish laugh and cleared his throat, looking up at Kay's father with a forced looking smile. "What he's trying to say is that we're, uh… monster hunters! Traveling monster hunters."

"Traveling monster hunters?" Kay's father blinked, stroking his mustache in thought. "Monster hunters with magic, at that? It seems mighty fishy."

"Think what you like." Riku shook his head. "The point is, we're here to help you. Take it or leave it." If they were too busy acting paranoid over it, that wasn't his loss. He and his friends would continue fighting Heartless even if they got sent away. After all, there had to be more to this place than a bunch of trees and a castle.

"Well lad," said Kay's father, turning towards the castle's entrance, "seeing as I'm the one in charge, I believe we can take it from here. I'll have none of your sorcery in my castle." He stopped right at the door, motioning for Kay to follow. "Come on, boy. Before they cast an evil spell on us."

Evil spell… yeah right. Even as the two of them slipped out of sight and the drawbridge lifted once more, Riku didn't even bother to chase after them. It was already clear that they weren't gonna say anything useful, so why bother? Instead, he turned away from the castle and shrugged. Donald and Goofy looked at one another and sighed, while Kairi shook her head and glanced down at her sword. They were all alone again and… completely lost. With those two goons out of the way, they'd probably have to wander around to find anybody else to deal with. Either that, or—

"There you are!" said a familiar voice, as a puff of blue smoke appeared just a few feet away. Everything from the bushy, white beard to the loose blue robes stood out like a sore thumb. Of all the times for Merlin to show up, it just had to be now. Of course, he wasn't exactly alone. A scruffy ball of feathers perched on his shoulder, looking over the group through his beady eyes. Was he some kind of pet? That owl sure didn't show up back in Traverse Town. What's more, a scrawny kid with blonde hair poked his head out from behind Merlin's robe.

Still, at least somebody with some sense had arrived. Shaking his head, Riku let out a soft chuckle and took a few steps closer to the wizard. "Sounds like you were expecting us, Merlin."

"Oh, so this is Merlin?" Kairi tilted her head and tucked her sword away.

"Right you are, miss… Kairi, was it?" Adjusting his glasses, Merlin slid closer, looking her over from top to bottom. When she nodded, he continued where he left off. "Right, well, as I was saying, I had a feeling you'd be showing up here sooner or later, and you're right on time."

"For what, though?" Riku raised a brow, resting the Keyblade on his shoulder. "If it's about the Heartless, we've already seen them."

"Oh, those hideous beasts." The owl groaned, ruffling his feathers. "No, no. This old blockhead's got something else in mind."

"No, not quite, Archimedes." He shook his head, gazing up at the cloudy sky. "While it's true that there is more to worry about than the Heartless, they _have _been quite the problem lately. And to think I had come here to give Wart—" he paused, pointing at the boy, "a proper education!"

"But these guys took care of them, right?" Wart glanced around, placing a hand on his neck. "I know I saw somebody fighting out here."

"Yeah, that was us." Grinning, Riku performed a quick slash with his Keyblade. "We cleaned up this place pretty good." If they'd waited any longer, who knew if that castle would still be in one piece? "Too bad that old man couldn't get the picture."

"Oh, there's a surprise." Archimedes narrowed his eyes, fluttering over to Riku. "Boy, you'll find that carrying around that giant Key of yours will bring nothing but trouble. And that says nothing of that…" He squinted, hovering over to Donald. "That mockery of a bird!"

"Hey!" Donald shook one fist in the air. "Who're you calling a mockery?"

"Well, you don't have any wings." To prove his point, Archimedes spread his wings out and gave them a flap. "And you wear clothes just like a human!"

"Aw, I don't think he's that bad." Wart shook his head. "But are you really a duck, or are you just using magic?"

"Nope!" Goofy grinned and lifted his chin. "Me 'n Donald have always looked like this."

"Yeah." Donald sighed. "But now I'm startin' to think we should've used some magic to blend in a little better."

"Nonsense!" Merlin reached for his hat, straightening it just a little bit. "There's no need to worry about changing your appearance, Donald. After all, the people of this world have far more important things to fret over, like those Heartless and that strange man in black."

A man in black? Then either the Replica decided to drop by, or one of the other Organization members was messing around. Either way, Merlin had Riku's full attention now. At least he knew what was going on.

"So, when did you see him?" Kairi frowned, peering out into the woods. "And did he look anything like Riku?"

"Oh, no!" Merlin's brow furrowed and he shook his head. "He was a much older fellow, at least by a year or two. As for when… why, I believe it was a few days ago."

"A few days…" Riku shut his eyes, running one hand across his forehead. "Well, is there anything else we need to know? It sounded like you had something planned for us."

"And indeed I do!" Merlin hunched over a little, leaning against his wand. "Of course, I think this is a matter we're better off discussing in private. After all, we wouldn't want that old blowhard to catch on, or he might get the wrong idea."

"Hey, I can't complain." With a shrug, Riku looked up at the castle. For a split second, Kay's father poked his head out the window, and his face scrunched up like a raisin. Of course, the moment Riku laid eyes on him, he slipped out of sight. Ah well, at least he wasn't ranting about witchcraft. "So, you got a place in mind?"

Nodding, Merlin scooped up his wand, held it up high, and waved the group over to where he and Wart stood. "If you all gather around, I'll take you there in an instant."

It sure beat hanging around a musty, old castle, anyway. Naturally, Riku marched right up to Merlin, and the others soon followed suit. Once they gathered together and Archimedes scurried back to Merlin's shoulder, the old wizard twirled his wand around and around. Sparkles of blue and red circled around them from head to toe, and their surroundings began to melt together in a mesh of greys, blacks, and blues. A cold breeze swept through the air, and soon they left the castle grounds altogether.

While Riku didn't know what to expect from old Merlin, hopefully it'd shed some light on the world's Heartless problems and the Organization's actions. No matter what, though, they'd figure things out soon enough.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**END NOTE: **See? Olympus was only one scene. Anyway, more Mim next chapter! Also, more Sora, too. Heartless Sora. That chapter's currently in the works, so there's something to look forward to. I should also note that if you guys ever have questions about what's going on, you can always send me a PM or a review. Most of them will probably be answered over the course of the story, though. ;)


	5. Mad Madam Mim

**Chapter 5: Mad Madam Mim**

When the group finally reached their destination, Riku couldn't help but stare. After all, the place was a mess! Umbrellas poked up through holes in the roof, books piled upon more books lined the filthy walls. Missing bricks left huge gaps where there should've been walls. Combine that with the scattered do-dads ranging from an old globe to a brass telescope, and the place made Sora's room look almost _neat _by comparison. But despite the clutter, Merlin marched right up to a dusty old arm chair and flopped right into it. Archimedes, letting out a sigh, hovered over to the perch on a wooden birdhouse, where he puffed out his chest and stared at the others. At that point, Merlin swished his wand, and a number of stools hopped out from behind the book pile, forming an arc in front of his chair. Once everyone took their seats, Merlin leaned forward, cleared his throat, and kept his eyes on Riku.

"Now, lad, as I was saying…" He reached for his glasses, straightening them a little. "There's been quite the hullabaloo lately in London. With all the Heartless running about, even the noblest of knights has had little time to prepare for that barbaric tournament."

"A tournament?" Oh, now that was interesting. Riku raised a brow, resting his arms in his lap. "And just what kind of tournament are we dealing with?"

"Well," said Wart, "it's a contest to choose the next king of England! All the knights in the country are gonna be there, jousting, sword fighting…" He cupped his hands together, giving them a mock swing.

"Huh, not bad." Riku smirked. "I wouldn't mind checking it out—"

"That's if they don't postpone it, boy." Archimedes shook his head, fluttering his wings. "Don't forget about those beasts. I heard that they've been tearing London apart."

"Indeed!" Merlin groaned, stroking his beard with a furrowed brow. "But the Heartless are nowhere near intelligent enough to target London specifically, and they only began their attacks after that man in black arrived."

"Well, do you think somebody's controlling them?" Kairi tilted her head, frowning faintly. "It's happened before, with Ansem and Maleficent."

"Ansem and Maleficent?" Wart blinked. "Who're they?"

"People you never want the misfortune of knowing. Conjurers of darkness and deceit!" Merlin sneered, leaning back in his seat. He let his arms fall to his chest and rested them on top of one another. "But, yes, I do believe there's somebody behind this. If not that man, then someone equally as wicked."

"Then what are we sitting around here for? If the Heartless are that big of a problem, then we can't sit back and let them trash the place." Riku slid to the edge of his stool, propping his head up with one hand. He tapped his fingers against his knee with the other, mulling over Merlin's words. Whether it was one of the Organization's cronies doing the dirty work or some other threat, it didn't change the fact that the world was getting torn apart bit by bit.

"I suppose the proper plan of action," said Merlin, "would be to investigate! If we follow the darkness to its source, then we may very well find our culprit."

"But Merlin…" Wart gazed down at the floor. "What about Sir Ector? If we take off without telling him, he'll probably give me ten more demerits!"

"Gawrsh, ten of 'em?" Goofy nudged the tip of his nose, keeping his eyes on Wart. "But why's he gotta be so hard on ya?"

"It's a mystery for the ages." Merlin sighed, and he leaned towards the huge gap in the wall. "That man is practically a slave driver the way he pushes Wart around, and he has no regard for his education! With that said…" He turned his chair around, leaning over Wart's shoulder. "Where's your sense of adventure? If I recall, you've always had dreams of fantastic feats and heroism."

"Well, yeah, but…" He gulped, scooting his stool forward. "Those are just daydreams. There's no way I could really fight those monsters!"

"How do you know?" Kairi folded her hands in her lap, giving him a warm smile. "You can't give up until you at least try."

"But wouldn't I get in the way?" Wart slumped forward, rubbing the back of his head. "You guys all look like you've been training for years, and I'm just a page."

"So?" said Riku, raising a brow. "That hasn't stopped Kairi, and she's still a beginner." He turned around in his seat, facing her with a faint smirk. "Not that it's stopped her from putting up a good fight."

"Riku…" She gave him a light push, stifling a laugh. "He's right, though. A few weeks ago, I could barely handle a sword, but that never stopped me from trying. Just take it one step at a time."

"And you shouldn't let people push you around." Donald's brow furrowed, and he crossed his arms. "You oughta start sticking up for yourself, or everybody's gonna walk all over you."

Wow, even Donald got into the sappy speech, and that barely ever happened. Still, given Wart's obvious lack of self-esteem, even Donald's words probably worked wonders. It was enough to get him to stop and take a look around, anyway. And when Merlin placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a single nod, Wart mustered up a smile and let out a sigh. Seconds later, he got up from his seat and peered out through the opening in the wall.

"Well," he said, "it sure beats doing dishes."

"There, that's the spirit!" It didn't take long for Merlin to fling himself out of his seat and back on his feet. With one snap of his fingers, he sent the old chair bobbing back towards one of the corners, right next to a chalkboard and a wooden globe. From there he leaned against his wand as if it was a cane, chuckling as Archimedes let out a groan and turned the other way. "Now, shall we be going? Perhaps if we're quick enough, that old buffoon won't realize we're gone."

"Hey, the sooner we get out of here, the better." After all, they weren't accomplishing much with all this small talk. Shaking his head, Riku marched right up to Merlin and placed his hands on his hips. He looked over his shoulder for a moment, waving at the others to follow along. Once they caught up, he turned his attention back to the old wizard. "Where are we headed, anyway? London?"

"Right you are, Riku!" He raised his wand into the air, giving it a short flick before… "Oh, Archimedes! Surely you don't want to spend all day cooped up in that old birdhouse."

"As a matter of fact, I do!" he said, stopping right at the opening. He lifted his chin and put his wings on his hips, almost like they were a pair of arms. "I don't want anything to do with those Heartless."

"What are you afraid of?" Riku grinned, folding his arms over his chest. "An owl like you could probably slip by them undetected."

"Precisely!" Merlin nodded, and he marched right up to the birdhouse, looking Archimedes in the eye. "Now, look here, Archimedes. Even if you do stay, there's no guarantee that you'll be safe. For all you know, there could be Wyverns lurking right outside the tower."

"Oh…" Archimedes groaned, slapping a wing on the top of his head. His eyes turned towards the rickety old roof, where countless umbrellas still covered gaping holes. Then, he leaped into the air and floated over towards the hole. After taking a good look outside, he turned back around, hurrying back to Merlin's shoulder. "Well, all right. But don't blame me if anything goes wrong."

"Aw, shucks," said Goofy, grinning widely. "You don't have to worry about that, long as we're there with ya. We've been fightin' our way through Heartless for a long time now."

"Plus, we've got Merlin on our side." Donald smirked, looking up at the old wizard. "And he's about as good with magic as me!"

"Just about?" Riku rolled his eyes. "That _might _be an understatement, Donald."

"Okay, fine. But his magic's still gonna come in handy!"

"Well, I can't wait to see you guys fight." With a smile on his face, Wart slipped away from the wall and scurried over to the group. "I've never seen a real battle up close, just Kay's training."

"Just don't forget your lessons, Wart." Merlin shook his head and lifted his wand once again. "Fighting may be necessary these days, but nothing can replace wisdom and knowledge."

Not to mention heart, according to some people. But with Wart and Archimedes both raring to go… or at least willing, there was no point in hanging around the tower any longer. Once again, they all gathered together with Merlin in the middle. A few wand waves brought forth another trail of stars that spiraled around the entire tower. Everything blurred, just like before. The piles of books became shops, inns, and homes lining an empty street. The ceiling and umbrellas gave way to black clouds and lightning bolts that flickered in and out of sight, and a chilly breeze sent shivers down Riku's spine as he stepped over a gaping crack.

They'd made it to London, but already things were getting out of hand.

**x.x.x **

If it weren't for all the thunder, lightning, and icy breezes, Sora might've gotten some enjoyment out of this old town. Colorful banners hung by the rooftops, although if some of them had scorch marks and others looked as if they'd been shredded by Heartless claws. Smoke crept out of the chimneys on each of the little houses, and as he hopped from rooftop to rooftop, he caught glimpses of stone towers and even a castle or two! All the place really needed was a couple of knights, maybe some princesses, and it'd be the perfect image of medieval times!

But nobody appeared along the barren streets, except for the Heartless. Oh, and there were plenty of 'em, too! Wyverns, both brown and blue, dove down and scraped the rooftops with their talons. Wizards warped around, appearing just long enough to hurl flames or icicles at he scattered shops before they vanished without a trace. Soldiers marched around street corners led by Defenders. There were even some goofy looking Heartless with trumpet-shaped snouts that bounced around and played irritating tunes that had to be off key.

Well, he wasn't gonna sit there and let them have their way. Narrowing his eyes, Sora flung himself from the chimneys, soaring above the Heartless procession. He landed gracefully on all fours and dug his claws into the ground. The Heartless, probably clueless about Sora's true nature, continued to march along, and the trumpet-nosed ones blared high pitched notes that made him shudder. But that wasn't gonna stop him! Once he got past the irritating trills, Sora launched himself straight at one of the Defenders, latching onto its face. Though it tried to knock him away with its dog-like shield, Sora looped around and ripped its backside to shreds. When one Defender fell, he flung himself at the other, shredding it without a second thought.

The funny part was that the Soldiers came to a grinding halt, stood perfectly still for a few seconds, and then bolted down the street like a bunch of cowards. Their trumped-nosed buddies hopped slowly behind, but Sora's green fire made quick work of them. Grinning, he scurried along, launching more fireballs as the Soldiers continued to run. Some of 'em fell flat on their faces and burned away into ashes, while others tripped over one another, landing in a heap. If he had a voice, Sora probably would've burst into laughter from watching them, but instead, he opted to tackle the dog pile and maul his way through it.

Still, a few of the Soldiers got away and continued to hurry along with their hands held high above their heads. They bumped into each other a few times on the way, and another one slipped over a stray rock. A part of him wanted to go easy on these guys or just keep running after them, but even if they did look kinda silly, these guys were still Heartless. That meant they could easily drag this world into darkness if they wanted to! No way was he gonna let that slide, especially for Riku's sake. So, after following the Heartless out into the middle of the town, Sora sank into the ground, reappearing right in the Soldiers' path. They didn't even have time to turn around before he sliced straight through 'em.

He skidded to a stop once the soldiers faded, standing up straight and glancing around. No matter where he looked, he couldn't spot any more Heartless. Not even those pesky Wyverns. After turning around at least three times, he rubbed a hand against his forehead and crouched down once again. He was about to make his way back to one of the rooftops when he heard a shrill, giddy laugh from behind. Jerking forward, his eyes widened, and he whipped around only to come face-to-face with something _nasty._

The old hag had a face like a frog, rounded with big eyes that almost bulged right outta her face. One of her teeth poked up from her bottom lip, and she had a pair of bushy, black eyebrows. Her purple hair looked like a shaggy, old mop, and she crept up to him with a crooked looking smile that sent shivers down his spine. Despite her creepy appearance, though, Sora stood his ground, pressing his palms firmly against the pavement. At that, the old hag cackled and folded her hands together.

"Oh my!" she said in a shrill voice. "You're the strangest Heartless I've ever seen!"

Strange? Well… maybe a little, but at least he wasn't going around hurting people! At the hag's words, Sora's brow furrowed, and he pressed his lips together. He even arched his back and dug his claws into the ground for good measure. Maybe it'd scare her off!

But instead, she broke into a fit of twisted laughter, clutching tightly onto her chest. "Oh, how cute! The little Heartless thinks he can scare Madam Mim." He shook her head, wiping a tear from her eye. "Silly boy. If you want to be scary, you'll have to try harder." She took a deep breath, and before he knew it, her stubby nose stretched out into a wart-covered pig's snout, and she leaned right in his face. "Like _this!_"

Without even thinking, he leaped back a few feet, shuddering at the sight of her. He let out a huff and crossed his arms. _I don't know about you, Ven, but I've seen way scarier stuff before._

"Have you now?" Mim snickered, and the pig's snout melted away. "Well, I could always make myself even uglier."

…Wait a sec. Did she actually understand him? Scratching his head, Sora took a step closer to her. _Hey, how'd you do that?_

She placed her hands on her hips. "You think I can't understand a little darkness?" She held out a hand and snapped her fingers. Within seconds, an oozing black puddle appeared on the ground, and from it emerged a blue, horned head, followed by tattered wings and terrifying talons. The Wyvern hovered close behind her, letting out a snort, while Mim stroked its cheek. "See? It comes easy to me."

…A Heartless. Then was she the one controlling them all? Rather than 'say' anything, Sora lowered his head, narrowed his eyes, and flexed his claws. If she was the one causing trouble in this world, then there was no way he'd let her get away with it! It didn't matter who this old lady was, he'd take her on by himself if he had to.

Once again, Mim let out a cackle, bounding closer to Sora. "Oh, so you want a fight, do you?" The Wyvern behind her snapped its jaws, and she slowly shook her head. "I suppose I can give you a sporting chance. We could make it into a little game."

A game? What kinda twisted witch was she? Shaking his head, Sora puffed out his chest and tilted his chin upward. He stood his ground, even as Mim snapped her fingers again and again, and more oozing puddles of darkness formed along the pavement. She started laughing like crazy, and the moment more Wyverns emerged from below, Sora slid back and scowled. He hurled flames through the air, singeing those pests right on the tips of their snouts, and when they swooped down at him, he sank into the ground, completely missing their torpedo dives.

Even as he tore through the masses, Mim stood perfectly still watching the whole thing with a smug grin. By the time Sora shredded every last Wyvern, she clapped her hands together, and a whole new swarm of 'em burst up from below, while swirling corridors dropped Soldiers in a gigantic heap. He didn't even give them the chance to move before he leaped into the air, whirled around, and ripped through the pile Heartless by Heartless. Even in their goofy armor, those Soldiers barely lasted a second before he reduced them to dark smog.

With the Soldiers gone, he hopped back, landing flat on his feet. He caught a flash of blue zipping by and rolled off to the side the moment the Wyverns' talons neared his face. Sliding towards one of the buildings, he raised his hands into the air, creating rows upon rows of flashing bolts that nailed the Wyverns straight in the backs. They squirmed around helplessly and fell to the ground, and Sora charged, kicking, slashing, and launching his fire at every last one. Before long, he had the whole place cleaned up, free of Heartless. At that point, he turned around, glared at Mim, and folded his arms. Was that really all she could do?

Grinning, she slowly shook her head and stepped back. "Not bad for a warm up," she said, "but now it's time for the real game to begin!"

Sora didn't even get the chance to question her. Before he could make any sudden moves, he felt a strong trembling beneath his feet that sent him toppling backwards. Cracks lined the ground all around him, creating deep fissures in a matter of seconds. Wincing, Sora leaped onto one of the rooftops, even as the ground continued to rumble down below, and he wound up sliding down from the edge. Mim, all the while, stood perfectly still, and a pink glow surrounded her from head to toe. In seconds, she stretched higher and higher, growing like a weed right before his eyes.

**x.x.x**

Riku and the others had barely made it down the empty streets before they wound up stumbling into one another, falling back against building walls, and nearly forming a huge pile on the ground. Only Archimedes evaded the sudden earthquake, but the guy had wings. Of course he'd luck out. Riku, on the other hand, had to keep pressing his feet firmly onto the ground to avoid losing his footing, and he wound up latching onto Kairi for added support. Donald and Goofy weren't quite as lucky, as the two of them face planted right on the pavement.

Oh, and to make matters worse? A loud _BOOM _echoed in the distance, followed by a rising trail of smoke. Combine that with the thunder and lightning up above, not to mention the harsh winds, and the whole town looked and sounded just like a disaster zone. What next? Was the sky gonna fall? Gritting his teeth, Riku trudged forward, slamming the tip of his Keyblade right into the ground. He narrowed his eyes, shooting Merlin and Wart a quick glance.

"Any idea what's up?" He groaned, stumbling to the side as the ground shook again. "I kind of doubt the Heartless are behind all this."

"Well," said Merlin, propping his hand against a building, "we'll never know unless we press on! Though, at this rate, that may prove more difficult than I had imagined."

"What, what?" Archimedes blinked, fluttering right above Merlin's hat. "You're going to let a few earthquakes stop you? Why not use your magic and save them the trouble of stumbling around?"

"Yes, well, I'm getting there." Squinting, Merlin raised his wand and tapped it against the broken up concrete. Though the ground shook once more, he stood his ground and muttered a few words under his breath. Soon enough, the quaking came to a complete halt, while the gaping cracks crept close together. They chunks of broken cement squeezed shut, leaving the road ahead perfectly smooth. In spite of the icy winds and the continued thunder up above, at least the ground looked passable now.

At that point, Riku heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his bangs. "Well, at least we won't keep tripping now."

"Yeah, and whenever we find the jerk in charge of all this…" Donald scowled, pulling up his sleeves, "I'll show 'em a thing or two!"

"All in good time, Donald." Merlin chuckled, marching ahead of the group. "But for now, we've got to keep our wits about us. There are many nooks and crannies for our culprit to hide in, not to mention the Heartless."

"Then what do ya think we should do?" said Goofy, scratching his head. "We don't wanna waste any time out here, 'specially if the ground starts shakin' again."

"And did you see all that smoke?" Riku crossed his arms. "This town is a disaster. At this rate, we'd be better off splitting up." Sure, it'd divide them, but at least they'd cover more ground that way. And besides, they had no time to waste.

"Riku's right." Frowning, Kairi drew her sword and pointed to the sky. "Plus, Archimedes can fly. I bet he could find out who's doing all this if he tried."

"What? Are you mad?" Archimedes' face scrunched up, and he ruffled his feathers. "Do you not see the thunder and lightning? If I were to fly high enough to look around, I could get struck!"

"And if we don't do anything, this world could fall apart." His own self-concern really didn't matter at a time like this. Watching him there, Riku rolled his eyes and let out a groan. "C'mon, take some initiative."

"And if you don't," said Merlin, waving his wand, "I could always turn into a bird instead."

"Well, I—" He paused, turning around in the air. His bushy brow furrowed, and he glanced up at the sky. Thunder roared loudly up ahead, and another explosion bellowed in the distance. Archimedes' whole body shook, and he ran one wing against his forehead. Then he let out a sigh, scurrying over to the tip of Merlin's hat. "I suppose I _could _brave the storm. I'd certainly fair better than the rest of you."

"And what about me, Merlin?" Wart swallowed hard, looking the old wizard in the eye.

"Well, you will provide us with an extra set of eyes. Quite essential at a time like this!" Merlin smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. With that, he turned to the others. "Now, let's hurry along before this blasted storm gets any worse."

They didn't think twice before splitting off. Donald rocketed ahead of the others, frantically twirling his staff with each step. Goofy nearly tripped when he took off after him, using his shield to deflect any sudden bolts. Archimedes let out a huff and took to the sky, slowly beating his wings and swerving around when lightning shot down at the rooftops. Riku and Kairi exchanged brief glances before they rushed down the street. The wind whipped through the air, knocking them from side to side while small white flakes floated to the ground. A series of distant _BOOMS _and the continuing rise of smoke trails led them throughout the barren town.

They slipped past shops and houses, eying burning banners and shattered windows along the way. Soldiers swung down from poles and Wyverns appeared from all directions. Riku cringed at the sight of them, slamming them into the ground with a single graviga spell. He and Kairi both charged, jabbing, slashing, launching spell after spell. Mines erupted, Heartless drifted into sleep before Riku sliced through them one by one. The stench of smoke grew stronger the further they progressed. Once again, Riku felt a rumbling beneath his feet, and he grabbed Kairi's hand the moment the pavement cracked and split.

The vibrations made it difficult to keep running. Though they managed to avoid falling over for the most part, the quakes, combined with the rushing winds, made them wobble around with each step. To make matters worse, they kept bumping into Heartless swarms of all shapes and sizes. Wizards warped all over the streets, free from the shaking ground. Neoshadows leaped out of dark alleys and slammed their claws into the stumbling duo. At that point, Riku and Kairi let go of one another and fired spell after spell to nail their attackers. A few Strike Raids sliced through any stragglers, and they continued on their way, following the sound of yet another explosion.

When they finally reached an open square, the two of them skidded to a complete stop. Several of the buildings bore black stains along their walls. The air grew hot and dense, and Riku slapped a hand over his mouth to hold back a cough. Slowly, he and Kairi trudged into the center of the square, leaning against one another for added support. Green embers gathered near stoops and the pavement contained several deep dips, shaped like gigantic footprints of some kind. The quaking paused for a moment, and Riku crouched down, squinting at one of the prints. Four clawed fingers and a palm even bigger than his head… Just what _was _this thing?

Shaking his head, he followed along the steps with Kairi close behind. They slipped around the corner and through a veil of black smoke, coughing and wheezing on the way. Biting his lip, Riku unleashed a whirlwind to clear the way. The smoky wall split in two, revealing their scorched surroundings for all to see. More black smudges covered the surrounding walls, some of which bore huge dents and cracks. But that wasn't all he spotted as they followed the tracks. No, for a split-second, a flash of black flew right past them, and the two came to an immediate halt.

"Riku…" Kairi placed a hand on his shoulder, looking off to the side. "Is that…?"

That same black blur zipped around the corner without a word. A series of loud stomps followed, growing louder with each passing second. Narrowing his eyes, Riku reached for Kairi's charm and attached it to his Keyblade, which transformed in a flash of white. The stomping grew even louder, and a bright orange light shot straight for them. Wincing, Riku grabbed Kairi's hand and threw himself to the side. The flames flew past them and burned through building's door. The footsteps now sounded like mini explosions, booming one after the other. The ground quivered, and Riku watched as more fire flew through the air. Before long, he caught sight of a hooked, purple snout and a shaggy tuft of hair poking out from around the corner.

The creature's bulky body came into view shortly after, complete with a spiny backside, puny little wings, and stubby legs that carried its girth. The dragon cackled as she squeezed between buildings and entered the scene, tail swishing as she slammed her feet into the ground. Her nostrils flared, and she raised herself onto her hind haunches, towering over Riku and Kairi with ease. Even if she looked more like a bloated blimp than a fierce beast, Riku still kept his weapon at the ready, watching the dragon's every move.

"What's this?" She trudged closer, scratching her snout. "A pair of goody two-shoes children?" She took a deep breath and burst into a fit of laughter. "Oh, how lovely. Now I can really liven things up!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**END NOTE: **So, this chapter is super late. The reason? I got hit with a nasty cold last week, and then school nailed me with piles of homework. That being said, I am working on chapter six now. Just trying to work out how the Mim fight is going to play out, since the movie doesn't showcase much besides her shape shifting prowess. I'm going to have to do some guesswork, like I did with the earthquakes she caused. But, hey, she's a powerful sorceress. I'm sure she has many tricks up her sleeves.

Also, kinda sucks for Sora, being unable to speak to anyone besides Ven and… apparently people with darker affiliations.


	6. Magical Madness

**Chapter 6: Magical Madness**

He saw it with his own two eyes. Even in that ghastly form, there was no mistaking that terrible laugh, that unsightly purple hair, and her penchant for destruction. The moment Archimedes caught sight of Mim, he hastened his flying, swerving between lightning bolts and beating his wings with all his might. The wind threw him about, but despite his fears, he had to keep moving. Madam Mim was a monster! A true force to be reckoned with.

And so, the moment he caught sight of that familiar blue hat, he shot down like a rocket, shouting at the top of his lungs. "Merlin, it's Madam Mim! She's the one behind all this!"

**x.x.x**

"Liven things up?" Riku raised a brow, placing a hand on his hip. "I don't know, this place looks pretty _lively_ already." Between the earthquakes and thunder storm, it definitely had enough problems. A fire breathing dragon was taking it a little _too _far.

But the dragon just laughed, lips curling into a toothy grin. She leaned forward, keeping her enormous green eyes locked on Riku. "Nonsense, boy! This is only the beginning." Pausing, she lifted her head back into the air and snapped her fingers. A powerful gust then slammed Riku and Kairi flat against one of the buildings, sending their weapons rattling to the ground. "I have the power to do all kinds of terrible things. It's simply no fun to use it all at once!"

"Riku, maybe we should warn the others." Kairi sighed, and she scooped up her sword. "We'll be stronger if we work as a team."

"But where will we start?" Groaning, Riku stomped towards the dragon, pointing his Keyblade at her chest. "This town's huge, Kairi, and I'll bet you anything this is our target." She had the evil personality down pat, not to mention crazy powers. She could've easily been Maleficent's crazy cousin at this rate.

"Target?" The dragon blinked, narrowing her eyes. "Oho, so you've come to stop me, have you? Come to put an end to my fun?"

"If you're the one destroying this place?" Riku smirked. "Then yeah, that's pretty much why we're here."

"So you think you can defeat Madam Mim?" She shook her head, folding her hands together. "Oh, you're a bold one. Dealing with you should be oodles of fun..."

"Riku, are you sure about this?" Kairi frowned, sliding closer to him. "I know you're strong, but what if something happens?"

"Trust me, Kairi, I can handle this." He looked her in the eye, nodding firmly. "Besides, I've got an idea. Just stick close, and you'll see what I mean."

If he could keep her busy long enough, then maybe it'd buy the others some time. It sure beat going on a wild goose chase looking for them with a dragon hot on their trail. Archimedes was probably up there somewhere; he could've easily spotted Mim by now, especially if she'd been spewing fire all over the place. Though fighting her without backup was probably reckless, he'd pulled off worse stunts before. Right now, they had to do something, and running like cowards would just give her some sick satisfaction. At least this way, they'd see what kind of power she possessed.

"Well, isn't that sweet?" Mim fluttered her eyelashes and pretended to gag. "If there's one thing I hate, it's sickeningly sweet friendship! Now I know I'm going to have more fun with you than that silly little Heartless."

"Then go on," said Riku. "Show me what you've got."

Chuckling, Mim got down on all fours, and her tail swished back and forth. "Oh, I will, but you might want to start running. It won't be any fun if I cook you on the spot, my boy."

Riku glanced over to where the Heartless disappeared. Maybe if they followed his trail, they'd catch up with him. If Mim gave them a head-start, then why let it go to waste? Without a word, he looked to Kairi, pointed off to the side, took her hand, and dashed down the street. From behind, he heard Mim's shrill laughter and the booming of her rapid footsteps. He took just a moment to look over his shoulder, lunging to the side the moment flames spewed from her mouth. She reared her head back and took another deep breath, but this time Riku didn't run. Instead, he launched a blast of ice right into her mouth, making Mim choke and gag, while smoke spewed out of her nostrils. Kairi stifled a laugh and planted some mines. Within seconds, Mim stomped right over them and let out a roar.

"So you think you're being funny, do ya?" She placed her hands on her hips and wrinkled her snout. "Well, we'll see who's laughing after this!"

They barely made it a few yards before the ground rumbled, and spikes of concrete shot up in their path. Biting his lip, Riku slid to a halt, whipping around to face the old dragon. Instead, he came face-to-face with a bright pink rhino that squinted its beady eyes and dug its feet into the ground. Nostrils flaring, Mim lowered her head and took off like a bullet, ready to ram Riku and Kairi right into one of the spikes. Though circular mines glowed all across her path, she swerved between them and continued to charge. Grinding his teeth, Riku stood perfectly still, watching as Mim came closer with each passing second. When she drew close enough, he and Kairi leaped to the side, and Mim _SLAMMED _head-first into the spiky path, sending chunks of concrete flying through the air.

For a few moments, she stood there in a daze, allowing Riku and Kairi to run up to her and get in a few slashes and jabs before she turned around and gave them a fiery glare. A pink glow wrapped around her body, and before he could blink, Riku found himself squirming in the grip of a long, twisted trunk. Mim raised him to eye level, now much larger than before, and she gave a crooked grin. Kairi, in the mean time, launched flames at her feet, but she didn't budge an inch.

"Trying to outsmart me, eh?" She stomped her feet, slowly turning towards the spiky path. "Well, think again, bucko. The game's just getting started."

He struggled in her grasp, slamming his Keyblade against her trunk, but instead of dropping him, she tightened her grip, squeezing his chest so firmly that he could barely breathe. Gritting his teeth, he shakily aimed the Keyblade at her face, forming a picture in his mind of lightning striking her flat on her shaggy mop of hair. Meanwhile, Mim lifted him right above one of the spikes, waving him back and forth. The ground below them shook and parted, creating a gaping ditch that spread from one building's wall to the next. Bubbles of boiling magma crept out of the pit, threatening Riku with a fiery fate. If he were to shock Mim, he'd wind up falling right into a pool of molten rock.

…Or he could glide over the top if he played his cards right.

Though he struggled to breathe, Riku mustered up a smirk, keeping his weapon pointed right at her face. "Go ahead and drop me," he said. "I dare you."

"Riku!" Kairi's eyes widened, and she took a step back. "What are you doing?"

"Just trust me." He glanced down at the pit, then at Mim. "I've got it covered."

"Do you now?" Mim snickered, squeezing him just a little bit more. "Those are brave words for a little boy. Are you surrendering already?"

"Yes." He nodded, fighting back a laugh. "Yes I am."

And before she could even budge, he shut his eyes and let sparks form around the Keyblade's tip. A beam of lightning nailed her flat on the head, and she reeled back with a scream. Just as expected, she loosened her grip, letting Riku fall towards the lava pit, but rather than let himself get cooked, he flipped around and took off into a glide. In a matter of seconds, he made it past the remaining spikes and onto solid ground.

"Now, Kairi!" he said. "Try hitting her with a status spell."

"Status spell?" She knit her brows together, clutching tightly onto her sword. Mim slowly shook her head and stomped closer to her, prompting Kairi to inch back towards the pit. Narrowing her eyes, she raised her weapon, pointing it directly at Mim's trunk. A dim glow spread from the tip all the way around the old hag, as her movements slowed, and her eyelids grew heavy. Before long, she started wavering back and forth, her legs like limp noodles. Then, she fell flat on her side with a tremendous _THUD! _That old witch was out cold.

And with Mim temporarily out of the way, Kairi whipped around, cracked a smile, and took off running. When she neared the pit, she shut her eyes and leaped into the air. Riku slipped between spikes and held out his hand, grabbing hold of her the moment she drew close enough. Luckily, he managed to pull her safely away from the ditch and back on dry land. The two of them inched away from the spikes and the lava pit, and for a moment they just stood there, gazing at Mim from a distance.

"That was a close one," said Kairi, tucking some hair behind her ear. She stood up straight, placed her hands on her hips, and looked Riku in the eye. "You could've gotten hurt, you know!" Her eyes narrowed, and she pressed her lips together… only to start laughing a second later. "But I shouldn't expect anything less."

"That's right." Riku shrugged, smiling faintly. "But, hey, nice job with the spell, Kairi. Think we've got enough time to outrun her?"

"Well…" She looked over her shoulder, watching as Mim snorted and squirmed. She placed a hand on her chin and turned back around. "We should probably start moving before she wakes up. I'm not really sure how long it'll hold her."

"Long enough to get a head start, anyway." He shook his head, pointing down the street. "C'mon. If we're lucky, we might be able to catch that Heartless."

Together, they took off running, thankfully on a smooth path. Though the wind continued to blow like crazy, the path generally stayed clear. An occasional Wyvern or Wizard popped up from time, but they continued to plow through their attackers and hurried along. Occasionally, Riku'd stop and look around, trying to catch any shady figures along the rooftops, but nothing remotely suspicious appeared, other than a Neoshadow or two. After stopping for about the third time, he sighed and shook his head, while Kairi placed a hand on his arm. They were just about to take off again, when the abrupt sound of squawking rang through his ears. Eyes widening, Riku bolted for the source of the sound, slipping around some old Inn until…

_BANG!_

"That oughta show you, you pesky Heartless!"

He skid to a stop, eyes locked on a pile of blackened snow, sizzling from the impact of a thundaga spell. He'd just missed the blow by a couple of inches, watching as a heart twirled up into the air. Just a few feet away, Donald stumbled back and gasped. He looked up at Goofy, who banged his shield on a Soldier's head before giving Riku and Kairi a quick wave. The two of them marched closer, and Donald raised a brow.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" He crossed his arms. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Let's just say I wasn't expecting those kinds of fireworks." Riku sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Besides, we were kind of in the middle of something. Right, Kairi?"

She nodded, looking over her shoulder. "Riku and I ran into some kind of witch. She changed herself into a bunch of different creatures, and we just barely got away."

"A witch?" Goofy scratched his head, swallowing hard. "Gawrsh, that sounds pretty serious! Was she as bad as Ursula and Maleficent?"

"I'm not sure, Goofy." Riku shrugged, brow furrowed. "She's definitely a pain, though. That old hag doesn't just transform; she can create earthquakes and lava pits at the drop of a hat."

"Aw, phooey." Donald groaned, slapping a hand on his face. "Well, I guess it could be worse. We'll just have to do what we've always done and show her who's boss!"

"Is that so? Well, now's your chance, ducky boy!"

…Speak of the devil. A familiar cackle sounded from above, and before long, a fat, old lady swooped down on a battered up broom. She wore a hideous pink dress that fluttered in the wind, exposing her bloomers of all things, and there was no mistaking that shaggy hair or her wild eyes. Mim was back in business, and just as ugly as ever. Well, it was only a matter of time.

"You back for more, witch?" Riku rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "And here I thought a little beauty sleep would loosen you up."

"Nonsense, boy!" She shook her head, swooping right over him. He had to duck in order to avoid being nailed by the bristles of her broom. When she finally stopped moving, though, she hovered just a few feet from the group. "Your little friend might have held me off for a bit, but I've seen far worse spells from a spinning wheel!"

"Oh yeah?" Donald huffed, tapping his foot. "Well, to us, you're just another old hag."

"Just another? Silly bird." She snickered, lowering herself to the ground. "Could any old hag do this?"

Mim's grin widened, and she snapped her fingers. Instantly, Donald began flailing and squawking at the top of his lungs, as his body grew smaller and smaller. Before long, he reached mouse-like proportions, as if he'd taken the Drink Me bottle back in Wonderland. His face turned a bright red, and he stomped his feet, pumping his arms up and down.

"Why, I oughta…!" His eyes became so narrow, they looked like little slits, and he swept his staff through the air. Luckily for Donald, his own brand of magic brought him back to his regular size in a flash. At that point, he stomped right up to Mim and launched a fireball right at her skirt. Unfortunately, she slid back, twirled her broom, and deflected the flames in an instant.

"A few little tricks won't save you," she said. "It's going to take more than basic spells to win this game."

"Says the witch who let a sleep spell slow her down." Riku groaned, tapping his fingers against his thigh. "Look, if you think you're so great, prove it. So far, I can't say I'm impressed."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kairi leaned over his shoulder, speaking in hushed tones. "I know we can handle her, but we shouldn't push her too far."

"Yeah, she might start firin' some real nasty spells if we aren't careful." Goofy gulped, taking a step back. "She's lookin' pretty serious about this!"

If by serious, Goofy meant insane. Yet despite Riku's insults, Mim stood perfectly still, her mouth stretching into a huge grin, as she twiddled her thumbs together. Shaking her head, she clapped her hands, and her broom vanished in a puff of pink smoke. She flexed her arms and puffed out her chest, and then she took two large steps towards the group.

"So you'd like to see what I can do, eh?" She snorted. "Well, I'll give you all a personal demonstration, starting with you!"

She flung her hand forward, pointing at Donald's chest. Though he crinkled his brow and pulled back his staff, he didn't get the chance to shout out any spells. A blast shot forth from the tip of Mim's finger, twirling around his face. His eyes widened, and he stumbled back, swinging his weapon forward, but any sparks at the tip rapidly faded, as a zipper formed around his beak, silencing him before he could say anything beyond 'thu'.

…A silence spell, a spell caster's greatest weakness. Though Donald tried and tried to open his mouth, it just wouldn't budge, and he wound up flailing his staff in a frenzy. With his magic completely stunted, all he could do was charge forward and bang his staff against Mim's knee, but she poofed out of the way, reappearing right behind him long enough to give him a firm smack on the back. He tumbled down to the ground with a soft thud.

"Are you convinced yet?" She shut her eyes, holding onto her chest as she let out a laugh. "Perhaps you should run while you still have the chance."

As Donald pushed himself back to his feet, she delivered a swift kick to his side, sending him bouncing down the street. Immediately, Goofy leaned back and charged, pulling his shield back and driving it into Mim in a frontal blow. Unfortunately for him, Mim disappeared once more, and Goofy stumbled over thin air, landing belly-first on the ground.

This wasn't working at _all. _Though Goofy and Donald both got up fairly quickly and rushed at Mim for round two, she continued to warp all over the place, occasionally launching fire, ice, and even a little lightning to shake things up. Then, when Goofy hurled his shield at her from the side, she whipped around and snapped her fingers, transforming his once sturdy weapon into a cloth pillow that flopped on the ground. Narrowing his eyes, Riku slid back and launched the Keyblade at Mim's spine, watching her cringe and roll forward. Unfortunately, she whipped back around and waved her finger, sending a blast straight at the Keyblade. He had to roll to the side in order to avoid getting hit, and the little blast decimated the board of a nearby building. Just the sight of the smoke and ash made him shudder.

Meanwhile, Kairi kept her distance, planting a few mines and swerving out of the path of Mim's assortment of spells. A path of spikes jutted up from the ground, trailing right after Kairi without pause. Flurries of wind twirled and rushed at her from the front. Luckily, she slipped away from the spikes, and the whirlwinds flew past her and rustled the dangling banners up above. When a row of lightning bolts flew her way, Riku bit his lip and threw himself in her path, allowing her to get out of the way and back over to the others. An aeroga spell dulled the pain of the bolts, reducing it to a minor sting, and he hurried back over to the others the moment Mim waved her hands and chanted another spell.

Unfortunately, instead of concrete, his shoes brushed up against a slick, icy surface that sent him sliding directly into the door of a nearby shop. He managed to break the fall with his hands, but before he could so much as turn around, he felt a jolt run down his spine, shaking in pain. Biting his lip, he sluggishly turned around, eying Mim as she waved her finger in circles in the air. He managed to lunge out of the way when another bolt nailed the stoop. In the distance, he caught sight of Kairi raising her sword, as a circle of purple magic spread out, nailing Mim from behind. Bubbles oozed above her head, and she winced and stumbled around, coughing and hacking from the poisonous spell. Seizing this opportunity, Riku rushed at her, pulling his weapon back and driving it into her chest. She flew back into the Inn's window, briefly vanishing from sight.

But it didn't last long. Just like before, she reappeared in a puff of smoke, her face a bright red. She pulled back her lips, showing off her uneven teeth, and pulled back both of her arms, throwing her fists forward and launching a barrage of flames directly at him. In order to avoid being cooked, he had to keep ducking, sliding, rolling, and running. But although the flames missed, she raised her hands again, sending another attack whizzing through the air.

Eyes widening, Riku performed another roll, but Mim kept launching an assortment attacks, and every time he fought back, she'd either disappear or immediately counterattack. After about a minute or two of constant dodging, his movements slowed. Another spell flew straight at his head and, with no other choice, he raised the Keyblade to block.

Bad idea.

The spell didn't bounce back at all. Instead, it struck the Keyblade at full force, and its hard hilt softened and squirmed in his grip. The blade itself wiggled and hissed, metal becoming scales, and its teeth becoming a reptilian head with snapping jaws. And, judging by the fan around its head, this wasn't any old snake. The moment it reared its head back, Riku flung it to the ground. But, oh, it still tried to strike, launching its head straight at his feet. Though he kept jumping out of the way, it persisted again and again.

It didn't make a whole lot of sense. How could she turn his Keyblade against him? Wasn't it supposed to be a legendary weapon? Yet here he kept seeing it lunge, face-first at his legs. Those fangs, that hissing, the way it swayed back and forth, mesmerizing him with its terrifying dance. When he reached out and tried to summon it again, he found himself holding that squirming snake a second time. When he threw it to the ground, it just slithered back. Everything around him, from his friends to Mim, became a blur as he continued to slip away from its venomous fangs.

"Riku, what are you-"

A muffled voice called out to him, but he didn't respond, too fixated on the serpent that began coiling itself around his leg. Reaching up to his chest. Staring him in the eyes with a piercing gaze.

"Hey, snap out of it, pal!"

Snap out of it? What were they talking about? Didn't they see-

"Riku!"

_BAM. _A cold blast struck him in the back. The next thing he knew, he felt a sharp sting across his face, as he landed flat on the ground. There he stayed for several seconds, still. Silent. He half expected the sharp sensation of fangs digging into his skin.

Instead, he heard footsteps hurrying over to his side, and when he lifted his head, he saw Kairi kneeling in front of him with an outstretched arm. Donald and Goofy stood right behind her. And that cobra he'd fretted over appeared nowhere in sight. His eyes darted around the area, skimming for any signs of venomous reptiles. Still nothing. With that, he took Kairi's hand and sluggishly got back to his feet.

"Thanks, Kairi," he said, rubbing a hand across his forehead. "I don't know what came over me."

"Don't mention it, Riku." She shut her eyes and laughed softly. "I figured it was my turn to help you."

"But what happened to ya, anyway?" Goofy tilted his head, giving it a scratch. "Ya looked like you were tryin' to get away from somethin'."

"Yeah, because I was." He scowled, looking over at Mim. "She must've done something to my head." And just to test that theory, he flicked his wrist. A white glow surrounded his entire hand, and before long he felt the familiar, firm hilt of the Keyblade, still bearing Kairi's charm. Try as she might, that witch hadn't done a thing to stop him, and so Riku raised his weapon in her direction and chuckled dryly. "I'll give you props for a pretty convincing illusion, hag, but don't think I'm through with you."

"Or the rest of us!" Goofy nodded, lowering his brow. "We're not callin' it quits until we've saved this world, even if that means fightin' without magic or weapons."

Donald swished his staff around, giving a silent nod. At that point, Mim slowly shook her head, remaining perfectly still.

But so what? It wasn't like she could pull off the same trick twice. "So, now what are you going to do? Make us see pink elephants?"

"Oh, I've got a few ideas." Mim snickered, twirling her finger around. "After all, you're the one who used that lovely sleep spell earlier."

Kairi narrowed her eyes, grip tightening on her sword. She took two slow steps closer to Mim, keeping her weapon at her side. A part of Riku wanted to step out in front of her, to do _something _to help, but any sudden moves might lead to complications. Instead, he slowly followed by her side, ready to strike if Mim made any sudden moves.

Taking a deep breath, Kairi gazed down at her sword, then back at Mim. "Well, what kind of ideas? I'm…" She paused for a moment, cracking a weak smile. "I'm sure that a witch like you could do just about anything."

Wait, what was she doing? Trying to bluff? Riku raised a brow, keeping his eyes locked on Kairi. This could either end up a brilliant idea or a big mistake. But given Mim's ego, maybe it wouldn't hurt to play along.

So, with a smug grin he stepped forward, propping the Keyblade on his shoulder. "I have to admit, you _do_seem like you could pull off something huge if you tried."

"It's true!" said Mim, folding her hands together. "If I wanted to, I could turn you both into mice or shrink you down to the size of a fly."

"But that's nothing special." Riku shrugged. "Donald's changed me a few times already, and I bet he's got nothing on you."

Just a few feet away, he caught sight of Donald stomping frantically and shaking his fist. Maybe he went a little too far with that one, but hey, at least it kept her from pulling off more crazy spells. In fact, that little remark made Mim's grin grow even wider, and she let out a soft chuckle.

"You're right, it is nothing. Nothing at all!" She stroked her chin, pacing back and forth. "But I could always force you all to break into song and dance. Can you imagine it?"

Kairi covered her mouth, fighting back a laugh. "But why stop there? I bet you could go even further than that."

"Perhaps I should dress you all in pink dresses, too," said Mim. "Something extra frilly for the boy."

Okay, that was taking it a little _too_ far. If the circumstances weren't so dire, he would've slapped his palm over his face and let out a groan. Instead, Riku shook his head, forcing himself to keep grinning. He shot a quick look to Kairi, silently pointing at Mim. Nodding, she took a few steps to the side, inching just a tiny bit closer to that witch. Donald and Goofy both trudged towards her from behind, Goofy carrying his former shield while Donald swished his staff back and forth. With Mim preoccupied with her boasting, maybe they'd get a chance to turn things around. All they'd have to do is keep buttering her up. Already, it seemed like an easy task.

And so Riku ran a hand through his hair and rolled his eyes. "Singing and dancing are nice and all, and dresses might be a little embarrassing, but c'mon. Is that really all a great witch can do? Where's your originality?" He paused, leaning forward. "I bet even _Maleficent _could pull off something better than that."

Surprisingly enough, Mim's eyes widened at Maleficent's name, and she gasped. Seconds later, her face scrunched up into a sneer, and she rolled her hands into fists. "Maleficent? Bah! I have more power in one little finger than that pale-faced, oversensitive old toad! Throwing a sixteen year fit over a princesses' birthday and getting defeated by 'true love'! And then she tried using a child to do her dirty work…"

The very moment she mentioned 'a child,' a green ball of fire shot down from the air, nailing her on the top of her head. Her purple mop of hair ignited in an instant, and at the same time, Goofy slammed the pillow against the back of her head, while Donald struck her leg. As each attack hit, she let out an agonizing scream and stumbled around, nearly falling flat on her rump.

A shady figure scurried across the rooftops, launching another fiery blast. And another. Each time, Mim screamed at the top of her lungs, darting all over the street. Her eyes became bloodshot, smoke flew out of her nostrils, and she turned her head in all directions, as if searching for the source of her pain. It gave Donald and Goofy another chance to nail her with their weapons, and Kairi even dropped a few more mines as she slipped between flames. Each one went off with a resounding _BOOM, _making Mim's hair stand up straight.

Eventually, she came to a stop, hunched forward, eyes nothing but slits. Her shoulders shook, and she slowly raised one hand and pointed it directly at Kairi's sword. "Oh, that does it, you little devils! I've had enough of your trickery."

She started to laugh, starting out low and throaty, while her finger started to glow. Though Goofy and Donald nailed her again, she didn't budge, and with a single flick, she unleashed a blast that whipped around Kairi and struck the hilt of her sword. Running didn't make a difference. In the blink of an eye, her weapon broke off into a swarm of pink butterflies, all of which fluttered away, caught fire, and disappeared. Then Mim's body started glowing pink again, it stretched high above the surrounding buildings, and her features shifted back to a familiar, reptilian form.

So there they were, a total wreck, with nothing to fight back other than the Keyblade and Donald's staff. One wrong move, and that could easily change. If Mim really wanted to, she could probably nail them all with silence, change them into ridiculous forms, or burn them to a crisp. So what were they supposed to do now? Run around like cowards? Merlin and Wart were still nowhere in sight. That Heartless continued launching flames, but he still refused to show himself. And worst of all, Madam Mim was completely unpredictable.

It'd take a miracle to get them out of this mess. Something beyond a few magic tricks and smart thinking.

**END NOTE: **Two updates this week to make up for the lack of update last week. Anyway, this chapter took so long because I wound up rewriting parts of it. Also, Mim did indeed know Maleficent in the past. Her knowledge of her actions during the first act are pretty limited beyond, oh, using a kid, but maybe I'll explore their dynamic in the future. I like to think of them with a sorta rivalry, though, kinda like her dynamic with Merlin.


	7. Miracles and Indecision

**Chapter 7: Miracles and Indecision**

They'd been watching for several minutes now. How could they not be? The moment Archimedes arrived, shouting about Mim and her magic, Merlin picked up the pace, forcing Wart to scurry along right behind him. Now they stood just a few yards from an old churchyard, where and old stone and anvil rested behind a short, metal fence. From between the buildings, they witnessed it all, from Mim's spells changing the weapons of Riku's friends to her gruesome transformation back into a dragon.

"It's a good thing you found me, Archimedes," said Merlin, stroking his beard. "Why, I should have known that blasted Mim was here!"

"But what're we gonna do, Merlin?" Wart frowned, poking his head out into the street. He slipped back, however, when a fireball flew his way. "Those guys are in serious trouble."

"Well, they shouldn't have encouraged her." Archimedes sighed, shaking his head. "If they had any sense in them, they would have gone looking for us on the double."

"Now, Archimedes, you shouldn't be so hard on them." Merlin's brow furrowed, and he watched as the whole group darted off in different directions. "They've faced terrible foes in the past, such as Maleficent, a witch with incredible black magic."

Archimedes feigned a smile, fluttering his wings. "And did Maleficent change their weapons into butterflies?"

"Well, of course not," said Merlin. "Maleficent would never do something so juvenile, and that's what sets the two of them apart. Mim is far less composed. Why, I'd dare say she's psychotic by comparison."

"Then how're we gonna help them?" Wart gazed up at Merlin, tilting his head to the side. "There has to be something we can do."

"And there is, my boy." Merlin chuckled, lifting his wand. "I'll see to it myself that Mim ceases this madness. After all, I'm sure she'd rather deal with me."

"That's great, Merlin! I just wish I could help, too," said Wart. "All I've done so far is watch, and those guys tried so hard to cheer me up earlier."

"Now, now." Merlin smiled, taking a step closer to Mim and the others. He stopped briefly, turning to face Wart. "Just showing you care makes quite a difference."

With that, Merlin marched right into the madness, stepping between soaring fireballs and leaping Heartless. Wart and Archimedes, however, stayed behind, Archimedes muttering something under his breath, while Wart peered down at the ground. He scratched his head, letting out a sigh, and before long, Archimedes looked down at him and perched himself right on his shoulder.

"You know, boy, you don't have to fuss over their senseless fighting." He paused, looking off towards the churchyard. "But I suppose if you do want to help, you could always get them a proper weapon."

"But how?" Wart blinked, looking Archimedes in the eye. "All the shops look closed right now, and…"

"Who says you need to visit a shop?" He chuckled, pointing his wing at the stone and anvil, not to mention the sword inside. "There's a sword right there. Why not see if you can pull it?"

"Well…" Wart hesitated, taking two small steps towards the churchyard. "I guess it's worth a try."

**x.x.x**

Black marks covered the entire street and surrounding shops. At this point, Mim kept rearing her head back and spewing flames in all directions, even when Riku and his friends lunged out of her path. Despite her constant spewing of flames and the occasional claw swipes, they managed to get in a few solid hits. With the Keyblade fully functional, it wasn't a major challenge, and even Kairi still managed a few spells, even without proper weaponry. Unfortunately, this hardly deterred that old hag. She just kept launching one attack after the other, calling upon Heartless to make matters worse. Dark corridors filled the air, dropping Wyverns, Defenders, Neoshadows, and even a few freakish Heartless with trumpet snouts that bobbed up and down to heal their companions. It all made dealing with her a colossal pain. Even the assistance from their Heartless ally didn't make a difference. Not really.

Riku managed to roll out of a diving Wyvern's path and slip between two pouncing Neoshadows when he caught sight of a familiar face marching into the street. That blue robe and pointy hat, matched with his bushy beard easily stood out among the wreckage all around them, and he found himself heaving a sigh of relief. _Finally,v_Merlin was there. Maybe he'd be able to sort this out. If nothing else, he'd probably be able to get their gear back.

And so Riku smirked, sliding away from a Defender's shield and giving a quick wave. "And here I thought you'd never show."

"Yes, well, you can thank Archimedes for that." Merlin groaned, stomping right up to Mim and giving her a tap on the leg. "Now, Mim! Enough is enough."

Mim's jaws snapped shut, and she whipped her head around, glaring down at Merlin through her bloodshot eyes. "Oh, so you decided to show up here, you old bungler? Well, I'm afraid you're too late."

"Too late? You listen here." He narrowed his eyes, adjusting his glasses. "I demand that you stop tormenting this group at once, and I'm not going to take no for an answer."

Man, despite being faced with an enormous dragon, Merlin still managed to stand his ground. If it weren't for all the Heartless diving at him and his friends, Riku would've kicked back and watched the whole thing unfold. Instead, he opted to listen while occasionally knocking Heartless out of his path.

Mim took a step back, sitting down on her haunches. She pulled back her lips, showing off all her jagged teeth. "And what are you gonna do about it? Want to fight?" She lowered her head so it was level with Merlin's. "Want a wizard's duel?"

"A wizard's duel?" Riku blinked, slashing a Wyvern in the face. "And what's that supposed to be?"

Donald tried to say something, but with his mouse zipped shut, all that came out was some muffled moans.

Luckily, Merlin wasn't so inconvenienced. He looked over at the group for a moment and said, "It's a battle of wits. One where the two challengers change forms in an attempt to destroy each other."

"Destroy?" Goofy gasped, slapping his hands over his mouth. "Gawrsh, Merlin, are ya sure that's a good idea? This ol' witch is real nasty!"

"Oh, believe me, I know." He sighed, turning back to Mim. "And I accept, Madam, on the condition that you undo the spells you've cast on this boy and his friends."

"Only if they stay out of this, Merlin." Her tail flicked, and she looked at Riku from the corner of her eye. "We wouldn't want to make things unfair, now, would we?"

"Oh, they were already unfair, witch." Riku rolled his eyes. "I don't see why you should—" Before he could finish, Kairi shot him a pointed look, and he shut his mouth on the spot. After that last mess, maybe it would be better to let Merlin handle her for now. Besides, they were all a mess.

With that, Merlin nodded, leaning against his wand. "I think that's more than fair, Madam, so long as you don't cheat."

"Me, cheat?" Mim snickered, letting a puff of pink smoke surround her. It made a popping sound, and when the smoke cloud faded, she returned to her squatty, ugly old appearance. "Oh, Merlin, I won't cheat at all." She grabbed onto his cheek, giving it a tug. "In fact, I won't even use these Heartless."

With a snap of her fingers, all the remaining Heartless, vanished from sight, leaving the street entirely empty, save for Mim, Merlin, and Riku's group. It didn't end there, though. Mim snapped her fingers a second time, and in a matter of moments, Donald's beak unzipped, and the fluffy pillow in Goofy's hands hardened back into solid metal. Butterflies rose from the ashen ground and flocked back over to Kairi, meshing together to reform her sword.

"Now then…" Mim clasped her hands together, and a broad grin lined her face. "If you don't mind, I'll make the rules."

Well, _that _was a good idea. If she made the rules, she'd probably just cheat, but, oddly enough, Merlin nodded, allowing Mim to continue.

"Rule one, no vegetable or mineral, only animal." She held up two fingers and continued. "Rule two, no make believe things like… oh, pink dragons and stuff. Rule three, no disappearing—"

"Rule four, no cheating." Merlin scowled, groaning when Mim grabbed onto his nose and gave it a pinch.

With that, the two of them turned around and paced off, with Mim counting out the steps. Unfortunately, while Merlin moved forward without hesitation, Mim stayed perfectly still, marching in place. Not only that, but her body became increasingly transparent, until it vanished from sight. Already, she'd pulled a sick trick, and if that was the case, why should they sit around and do nothing?

Shaking his head, Riku called out to Merlin. "Hey, look out! She disappeared."

Immediately, Merlin came to a stop, whirling around the moment a pair of beady eyes appeared, followed by rows and rows of teeth. A bulky, pink body lined with scales appeared right in front of them, smiling sickly with a long snout. Mim, now a crocodile snapped her jaws right at Merlin's face, but instead of taking a bite out of him, his body disappeared in blue smoke, leaving only his hat. At that point, Mim licked her lips and reached right into the hat. Then she let out a high-pitched scream, shaking her hand.

The hat fell to the ground, revealing a tiny blue turtle with bushy eyebrows that latched onto one of her fingers with an iron grip. Not bad for a first move. Unfortunately, Mim managed to shake him off after a few seconds, rushing after Merlin with her mouth wide open. And given that he was stuck as a turtle, he barely stayed ahead of her…

At least until, with another puff of smoke, he went from a turtle to a bright blue rabbit, complete with a bushy mustache. With his new form, her hopped along at a rapid speed, staying just a hair ahead of Mim. Of course, she didn't let up that easily. Once she came close enough, she clamped her jaws down on his tail, ripping off the fluff. At that point, Merlin began scolding her, only for Mim's scaly body to shrink down, gain a bushy fur coat and a fluffy tail. She became a small fox and darted after him, and the two wound up running laps around the surrounding buildings.

"Bah!" Donald hissed, shaking his fist in the air. "Do something, Merlin!"

"Yeah," said Goofy, "try turnin' into somethin' even bigger! That oughta do the trick."

But Merlin didn't become something bigger. With Mim hot on his trail, the two scurried off into an alleyway, briefly vanishing from sight. However, from a distance, Riku did catch sight of something blue squirming along the pavement, like some kind of worm. Then he caught sight of Mim's head poking out from behind a building, and she started to laugh. Before long, her furry body became plump and feathery, a bright pink chicken that scurried after Merlin even as he climbed up the wall of one of the shops. She leaped into the air and latched onto his tail, pulling him down towards the ground and letting go once she'd stretched him far enough. The moment she released her grip, he flew up into the air…

And as he plummeted down, his body grew big and bulbous, and he gained a pair of tusks beneath his whiskers. Though Mim scurried out of his path, she sound wound up squashed beneath his blubbery body, feathers flying through the air. At that point, Riku couldn't contain himself. He burst into a fit of laughter, and so did all his friends. This fight was less like a battle and more like a two-man comedy routine. Who knew a battle to the death could be so silly?

Sadly, Merlin's victory didn't last very long. Soon he got hoisted into the air as a pink, bulky body grew bigger and bigger. He frantically looked around, eyes wide, only to get scooped up by Mim's trunk, as she held him to eye level and scowled.

"You big blimp!"

Instantly, Merlin shrank down to the size of a mouse. In fact, that's exactly what he became, and he made a face at Mim that made her release her grip and reel back, shrieking at the sight of him. Seconds later, she let out a roar, gaining a striped, fur coat, a cat-like physique, and razor sharp teeth. Mim chased after Merlin, leaping into the air in an attempt to squash him, but he zipped out of her way right on time, rushing right up to her tail to take a bite…

But that tail began to rattle, and Mim's body became long and slender. She loomed over Merlin, a forklike tongue whipping through the air. Then, she pulled back her head and prepared to strike, but when she made her move, she wound up striking her own body instead; Merlin had managed to zip out of the way in the nick of time.

Though she tried to make chase, Merlin managed to stay one step ahead of her, crawling into a hole in the pavement below. Then, when Mim leaped down to get him, Merlin leaped outta the way, abandoning his rodent form for a nice set of pincers and six crab legs. When Mim's head came up he snapped his claws, but she kept ducking back into the hole. She did this a few more times until, instead of a snake's head, a horn appeared. And once Merlin latched onto it, the ground below him erupted as Mim, now back in rhino form, called him out for playing rough and charged at one of the buildings. She stormed right up to one of the doors, picking up the pace with each step…

And then Merlin let go, allowing Mim to bust straight through the door with a loud _CRASH! _

Bricks and splinters flew through the air, as Mim stomped over to Merlin and unleashed a huge blast of flames. She'd returned to her dragon form, still huge, and still purple. Then, once she drew close enough, she scooped Merlin up by one of his legs, dangling him over the ground.

"Now, Mim!" Merlin gulped, squirming in her grip. "I thought you said no dragons!"

"Did I say no purple dragons?" Mim's voice grew louder with each word, and she pressed her snout right against his shell. "Well, did I?"

"That's just an excuse!" Riku jerked forward, pointing the Keyblade at her head. "And that makes two times you've cheated, hag."

"And if you can cheat…" Donald pulled up his sleeves and took a step back, but Goofy grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and shook his head.

"Fellers, wait! Remember what happened before?"

"Goofy's right." Kairi frowned, grabbing onto Riku's arm. "We have to think this through."

"But what's the point?" Mim snickered. "I've already won."

"Have you now?" Merlin snapped his claws, and though Mim tried to squash him between her enormous hands, it didn't work; the moment she slapped her hands together, only a few blue twinkles remained.

But while it seemed like Merlin had disappeared, his voice still lingered in the street.

_Perhaps you should have put a bit more thought into your transformation, Madam…_

"Merlin?" She looked around, scratching her head. "Now, no disappearing…"  
_  
Oh, but I'm still here, Mim. I'm simply very small. A disease, in fact… I'm called malignalitaloptereosis._

Mim gasped, latching onto her neck. "No, you wouldn't…!"

_You never did say no to microscopic organisms._

…Perfect. Not only did Merlin catch Mim completely off guard, but he managed to outsmart her while sticking to the rules. And so, as Mim's purple body turned pale and spotty, and she went through a series of hot and cold flashes, Riku gave the old wizard a round of applause. Soon he was joined by Kairi, Donald, and Goofy, much to Mim's chagrin. She wound up whining and tugging at her hair, all while kicking her feet around and spewing smoke out her nose. Her thrashing only increased when Merlin finally reappeared in human form, shaking his head as he turned away from the sickly dragon and marched back over to his hat.

"Now, then," he said, "you'll be needing plenty of rest, Madam, and lots of sunshine. And I advise avoiding the Heartless now, or they might prey upon your vulnerable state."

Mim let out another moan, and she burst into tears. Between sobs, she muttered something about how she hated sunshine, but otherwise, she remained perfectly still. At that point, Riku and the others waltzed right up to Merlin, each of them letting out a collective sigh and facing him with a smile.

"I've gotta admit," said Donald, "that was some of the best magic I've ever seen!"

"Yeah, no kidding." Riku grinned, placing a hand on his hip. "We really owe you one, Merlin. Thanks for getting us out of that mess."

"Think nothing of it, lad." Merlin beamed, tapping him on the shoulder. "Why, if it weren't for her nasty tricks, I imagine you would have had the entire situation under control."

"But we wouldn't have been able to make her sick." Kairi laughed. "Even a poison spell couldn't do that."

"Perhaps not, but getting her to prattle on about Maleficent _was _still clever." He chuckled. "In any case, I suppose all that's left is to locate the Keyhole and…" He blinked, glancing around. "Oh, confound it all. Where on earth are Wart and Archimedes?"

"Ya mean they're not with ya?" Goofy frowned, scratching his head. "Gawrsh, I sure hope they're doin' okay."

"Well, we'd better get a move on. Perhaps they're still over by the churchyard…" Merlin raised his wand, pointing down the street. "Come along, and I'll show you what I mean."

It wasn't like they had any other leads, and besides, what if some Heartless were still hanging around? If there was even a small chance, they needed to get over there and make sure those two were still in one piece. So, naturally, Riku and his friends followed along, leaving Mim to grieve on her own. They marched past several more buildings and around the corner, and as they went, Riku heard a faint chanting from afar. Were there actual people around now? Squinting, he looked past a few more buildings. What he saw next stopped him dead in his tracks, along with everyone else.

People gathered all around the churchyard, surrounding a little black fence. Tall, muscled men, scrawny kids, and even a few elderly fellows stood there, circled around what looked like some kind of stone, and that's not all. Right in the middle of the crowd stood Wart, holding onto some kind of sword. The people all shouted at once to 'hail King Arthur'. But wait, where was this so-called king?

A familiar brown feather-ball zipped over to the group, soaring over the heads of the crowd behind him. When he came to a stop, Archimedes perched himself on Merlin's hat, breathing heavily.

"You won't…" He raised a wing and pointed at Wart. "You won't believe what happened here!"

"So what's going on?" Riku raised a brow. "And what's Wart doing out there?"

"Ah, I know exactly what happened." Merlin smiled, bringing a hand to his chin. "It all makes sense now. King Arthur and the knights of the round table…"

"Could you be more specific?" said Riku, tapping his fingers on his thigh. "Who exactly is this Arthur guy?"

"Why, it's…" Archimedes paused, puffing out his chest. "It's the Wart! He pulled that sword from an old anvil, and now he's got a whole slew of people calling him king."

"Then shouldn't we go congratulate him?" said Kairi, stepping out in front of the others. "It looks like his life's about to change for the better."

It seemed kind of odd that he'd wind up king over something like that. Wasn't there supposed to be a tournament? And while Wart definitely deserved better than the rough treatment he got from Sir Ector and Kay, it seemed like a pretty massive jump. Still, being caught in the middle of that mob was probably overwhelming. The least they could do was bail him out of there. And so they all marched into the churchyard, squeezing through the masses of shouting men until, at last, they made it to Wart himself.

But before they could so much as open their mouths, Riku's Keyblade appeared in his hand, and it vibrated in his grip. The surrounding crowd became completely silent, save for a few gasps and faint whispers. Then, when Riku glanced at the stone an anvil, he caught sight of an all too familiar shape. A Keyhole-shaped gap rested at the very top, clear as day. And although he'd be showing off among a crowd of complete strangers, there was no reason to hold back. Without a word, Riku pointed his weapon straight at the Keyhole, letting a beam of light fill the gap and seal the world from darkness.

Those last storm clouds in the sky floated away, letting the rays of the sun shine down on Riku, his friends, and, of course, Wart… or rather, Arthur. The crowd broke into another fit of shouting, going on and on about miracles ordained by heaven. While it was all fine and dandy, though, Riku wasn't one for large mobs, and so he propped a hand up on Arthur's shoulder and pushed through the crowd with the others close behind. They didn't stop to look back and see if anyone would follow, continuing to move until they made it to a quiet alley, where at last the group gathered around, eyes locked on Wart himself.

"So, King Arthur, huh?" Riku smirked, tapping his chin. "You know, it's got a nice ring to it."

"You really think so?" said Wart, shuffling in place. "I mean, I don't know if I'm cut out to be king. It sounds like a huge responsibility, and where do I start?"

"Well, you've got plenty of time to learn the ropes, lad." Merlin leaned over his shoulder and lifted his chin. "And I assure you that you'll be a fine king. Why, they'll even write legends about you."

"And besides," said Donald, waving his finger, "now nobody's gonna push you around!"

"Yup! You'll get treated with lots of respect." Goofy grinned. "And you'll probably get your own knights and maybe even a queen someday!"

"A queen?" Wart laughed shakily, running a hand against his neck. "I… I don't know about that. I'm only twelve, so…"

"You've got plenty of time, Arthur." Kairi giggled, lacing her hands behind her back. "Just take it one step at a time. You'll figure it out."

So much had changed over the course of a day. Not only did Riku and his friends learn about some of the Organization's actions, but they encountered a wild sorceress, countless Heartless, and even got to see a boy crowned king. Despite the challenges they faced, they still came out on top, saving a world from the looming darkness and the one who tried to control it. True, they still had a replica problem to deal with, and true, they never did get a chance to speak with their Heartless ally, but their journey was only just beginning. There was no way Riku'd give up now.

**x.x.x**

_"So, why didn't you go to him, Sora? I'm sure he'd understand."_

_I know that, Ven, but… it's just not the right time._

Perched on a rooftop, Sora gazed up at the sky, looking at the sunbeams shimmering down on the streets below. He leaned over the roof's edge, crouched down on his knees. Right now, he probably looked like a creepy gargoyle with spiky hair, but that didn't really matter. Everyone was out cheering for the new king. Nobody would see him, and if they did, he'd just have to move outta the way. No big deal.

_"But is hiding really gonna help?" _said Ven, _"There's gotta be some other way to handle it."_

_But what? _Sora frowned, shoulders sagging. _You know I don't wanna worry 'em, and we still haven't found a way to change back._

Granted, they'd been pretty busy helping out in Hollow Bastion, not to mention looking out for that creepy fake Riku. The fate of the worlds and his friends definitely took priority over his own appearance.

Still, Ven seemed to have his own ideas. _"Couldn't you talk to Merlin? You saw how he handled that witch. I bet he could change you back easily!"_

_You know… _Sora's eyes widened, and he threw himself onto another rooftop. _I bet you're right! Merlin's got all kinds of magic. If he can turn himself into a germ, then he can definitely get me outta this form._

But… was that really a smart move? For a moment, Sora stopped, folding his arms over his chest. On one hand, getting back to normal would mean no more hiding. He'd be able to go back to his friends, and together they could finally see the worlds together. Riku wouldn't have to worry so much, and he'd definitely get to see Kairi up close again, and maybe he could apologize for all his screw-ups. But on the other hand, he'd lose all his new powers. His speed, his ability to sink into the ground and travel through portals would all go away. These were all powers he could use to make a difference. Much as he missed his friends and being able to speak, was now really the time to return to the light?

He waffled over it for what seemed like hours, but was probably more like five or ten minutes. Torn between the easy way out and lending a hand, Sora stayed right on that roof, scratching his head, pacing on all fours, and letting out the occasional sighs. Then, out of the blue, he caught sight of a familiar man marching down the street, twirling his wand while an owl rested on his hat. Merlin was there, right in plain sight! If he wanted to, he could easily hop down and get things sorted out. Now was the perfect chance!

Sora did slide up to the edge of the roof, and he did think about taking the plunge, but as Merlin passed him by, he felt a sinking sensation in his chest. Maybe… it wasn't the right time after all. Not when there was still so much to do, like checking in on other worlds, figuring out what that fake Riku was planning, and making up for what he did before. Taking the easy way out just didn't seem right, and if he ever changed his mind, maybe Merlin would still be there, willing to help him out.

For now, he'd continue to watch from the shadows.

**x.x.x**

Many drawings lined the walls of a pale room, where a single girl rested on the edge of a bed, etching away in silence. The drawings ranged from sunset shores to idealized images of shooting stars and two young children standing hand-in-hand. Some of the pictures showed two best friends fighting one another in a cryptic castle, Keyblade against sword, sketched in excruciating detail. Then there were a few… stranger pictures, like a boy getting struck in the chest by a blackened Key, while his best friend watched, horrified. When the girl looked at this picture, she shuddered, sliding over to the image and pulling it from the wall.

"What's this? You're all alone?"

The girl pressed her hand against the wall, shutting her eyes tightly. She knew that voice. It was one of them, the Organization. The same people who took her here, gave her purpose, and forced her to live a lie by planting fake memories inside two innocent boys. When they weren't around, some of the members brought this to her attention. Larxene, the only female in the group, called her a witch, using harsh words to intimidate her. Marluxia always seemed to approach her when nobody else was around, complimenting her skillful manipulation, but she knew it wasn't sincere.

But when she turned around, she didn't see either of them. Instead, she came face to face with a tall, lanky man with spiky red hair.

"Afraid to speak up?" The man waltzed right up to her, slapping a hand on her shoulder. "I'm hurt, Naminé. And here I came all this way just to see you."

"But why?" She gazed down at the floor. "Is it because of them?"

"You know, 'them' is a pretty broad category." He shook his head. "But who says it's got anything to do with anyone else? We don't all have shady motives."

But while his words made it seem like he was on her side, his tone said otherwise. Though Naminé did look up at Axel, she remained perfectly silent, watching him closely. Her knowledge of him was limited. All she really knew was that he'd made a few attempts to speak with Sora's Nobody, only to get yelled at by the Replica. Beyond that, he was an enigma, just like the rest of the Organization.

But he didn't make any sudden moves, instead rubbing the back of his head. "Sheesh, I forgot I'm dealing with a chatterbox here." He paused, straightening his stance. "So, how's your hero treating you lately? I'm surprised he isn't here right now."

"Saïx sent him on another mission," she said. "Sora, too."

"It's pretty impressive, you know." Axel grinned. "He really does act like he's the real deal. Even had the nerve to speak up to Saïx."

"It's what Xemnas wanted." Naminé sighed, clutching onto one of her arms. "But it still hurts, having to lie to them."

"But look at what you've got," said Axel. "Best friends who act like your own personal guard dogs. Surely that beats being _all _alone."

"It…" She hesitated, peering off towards her countless drawings. "It does."

In a way, she did enjoy the company they gave her and the way they truly believed she was their best friend. It gave her something to look forward to beyond her endless task of manipulating their memories, even if it did require lying. Yet, despite the benefits, it left her cold inside, knowing that despite their attachment, she'd wronged them from the very start…

But such was her purpose. What else could she do?

_**TO BE CONTINUED **__  
_  
**END NOTE: **And with that, we bring our first Disney world to a close. Next chapter, you'll be seeing more of Repliku and XIII, so there's something to look forward to! It feels like it's been ages since I wrote those two, so I more than welcome getting back to their arc. I'm hoping to show them interacting with Naminé sometime soon as well.

Lastly, pardon my rustiness with Axel. The last time I wrote him was when I worked on Dual Destinies… six years ago? I'll probably do some CoM canon review between now and his next appearance, since that's more what I'm aiming at in terms of his demeanor.


	8. Freeing Old Foes

**Chapter 8: Freeing Old Foes**

They crept through the dimly lit cave, trudging along the narrow path. When boulders rolled rapidly down the countless slopes, the two of them slipped out the way, narrowly avoiding getting knocked into the darkness below. When they made it further into the cave, they continued to slide past rolling rocks, duck beneath torrents of water that burst from the walls, and slice through any Heartless that dared cross their paths. Luckily, Riku knew the Cave of Wonders like the back of his hand. After one romp through its booby traps and puzzles, this little detour would hardly slow them down. And besides, he owed it to Sora to take a few risks. So what if it meant freeing a former enemy from his prison? Sometimes desperate times called for desperate measures.

Before long, they made it into the Treasure Room, where the shimmering coins and glistening gems surrounded them from all directions. Up ahead lay the path to the Lamp Chamber, where they'd surely find Jafar. Then all it'd take was a wish or two, and Sora'd be back to his old self. After all, a genie possessed phenomenal cosmic powers, _and _he'd have no choice to obey Riku's every whim. Just the thought made him smirk as he marched closer to the entrance. However, before he got too far, he felt a light tap on the shoulder. Heaving a sigh, Riku turned around, facing Sora, who frowned faintly.

"Riku, are you sure about this?" He glanced towards the chamber's entrance. "I know he's a genie now, but I don't think we can trust Jafar."

"Who said anything about trust, Sora?" Riku shook his head, folding his arms. "Trust me, I'd sooner toss that lamp into a pit of lava than call that creep my 'friend,' but don't you want your heart back?"

For a moment, Sora stood perfectly still. He looked downward, letting out a soft 'mm' before he finally nodded. "But what about the mission?"

"Oh, please." Riku rolled his eyes, swiping a hand through the air. "He just wants us to take out one big Heartless. Why sweat the small stuff?"

"Well…" Sora looked around before he slowly took a step forward. "I guess you're right."

"Then c'mon, slowpoke." Grinning, Riku trudged ahead of his friend, stopping near the door. Once Sora caught up with him, the two pressed on, leaving the gold and jewels behind.

The Lamp Chamber looked more or less the same as they'd left it, just with fewer pitfalls. Cracks still lined the floor from when Jafar transformed into a gargantuan genie, and Riku could still make out a bit of orange from the lava down below. Plus, it was hard to miss the added heat that emanated into the room. From afar, he spotted the location of the sealed Keyhole, and a number of raised platforms lined the walls. Of course, they weren't there for sightseeing by any means. Rather than soak in the scenery, he and Sora circled the room, eyes peeled for anything black, shiny, and metallic.

It took a few minutes of skimming the area, but soon they stumbled upon their prize. Resting just below the Keyhole's former location, they came across a sand-coated object resting on its side. Sora leaned over the object and scooped it up with one hand, watching as grains of sand off of its slick surface and down to the ground. And, judging by the solid black coloration, not to mention the handle and spout, this had to be the lamp. Inside, that old vizier was probably just waiting to bust free and wreak havoc…

"So, I guess we just rub it?" said Sora, turning the lamp over a few times. After a few seconds, he passed it over to Riku, who immediately took hold and raised it to eye level.

"That's the idea, anyway."

He narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath, reaching out with his free hand. He hesitated for a moment, hand hovering just an inch away from the metallic surface. Then, shutting his eyes tightly, he swept the last bits of sand away with a single rub. Immediately, the lamp vibrated within his grasp, and his eyes snapped wide open. A trail of red smoke crept out of the spout, spiraling throughout the entire chamber. Sora stepped back, leaning against one of the platforms as the maniacal laughter of a certain genie echoed all around them.

The smoke came together, forming a large, muscular torso with skin as red as the devil's. A familiar, twisted beard lined the genie's chin, and he gazed down at Riku with his yellow eyes aglow. A toothy grin spread across his lips, and his laughter grew louder by the second. He placed his hands together, floating down, closer to Riku's level. As he drew near, Sora bit his lip, slowly approaching the two of them. Despite the fact that he was standing face-to-face with an all powerful genie, Riku stood his ground and twirled the lamp around his finger. At this point, there was no turning back.

So he kept his eyes locked on Jafar, who folded his hands together and let out a sharp chuckle. "Well," he said, "isn't this a surprise? I never expected _you _to release me, Keybearer."

"Oh yeah?" Riku sneered, tossing the lamp up and down. "Well, don't get any bright ideas, Jafar. Make one wrong move, and it's back into the lamp with you. Isn't that right, Sora?"

Sora bit his lip, nodding slowly. "And don't think you can trick me again, either."

"_Sora?_" Jafar blinked, hovering closer to the duo. "My, how you've changed. I almost didn't recognize you, boy."

Sora said nothing, averting his gaze, while Riku stepped out in front of him. He placed a hand on his hip, looking Jafar straight in the eye. "Didn't you hear him? If you think you can weasel your way out of this one, you've got another thing coming."

"Oh, but who said anything about weaseling?" Jafar crossed his arms, giving a forced looking smile. "Since you have so _graciously _freed me, I see no reason to bring harm to you or your friend."

"Like I believe that." Riku practically spat out his words, tightening his grip on the lamp. "Look, we're here for one reason, and that's for a little wish granting."

"Ah, but of course." Jafar's smile faded, and he swept his arms out to his sides. "And I will gladly grant your wishes. However, seeing as I'm obligated to make _three _of your dreams a reality, it only seems fair that you… provide me with a little assistance."

Assistance? Wow, he didn't even make an effort to hide his motives. Knowing Jafar, he probably had some sick and twisted scheme up his sleeve. And given who he was dealing with, did he really think they'd let that slide? Shaking his head, Riku snickered under his breath, and he cracked a smirk. Once again, he tossed the lamp up and down.

"If I assist you, what good would it do?" He rolled his eyes. "You'd probably just double-cross us the moment things went your way."

"You wound me, boy." Jafar sighed, floating in circles around Sora's shoulders. "All I seek is a little revenge against that street rat, Aladdin… The very same Aladdin who imprisoned me."

Revenge against Aladdin… It figured. Riku opened his mouth, ready to make another comeback, but… no, he couldn't. Even if Jafar was obviously trying to pull the same stunt as last time, and even if Sora knew better by now, they couldn't brush him off. Not necessarily. While Aladdin had once been his friend and ally, he probably sided with the Fake now, just like Donald, Goofy, and everybody else. And even if he didn't, that Fake was sure to come by sooner or later. While he didn't trust Jafar one bit, Riku couldn't deny that using his power _could_ make things a little more miserable for that Replica _and_ his accomplice. And besides, who said he had to let Jafar have his way? They could easily just play along, let him _think _he was in control.

He'd give that creep a taste of his own medicine. Thus, despite his reservations, Riku gave Jafar a smug grin. "Actually," he said, "I'm after a little revenge myself…"

"Are you now?" Jafar stopped right in front of him, shrinking from his enormous size so that he towered only a few feet higher than Riku stood. "I never expected you to have a thirst for vengeance, even with your level of arrogance."

"Yeah? Well, times change." Riku puffed out his chest, and his brow furrowed. "Turns out I've had my life snatched away by an impostor. A Fake."

"Riku…" Sora's eyes widened, and he placed a hand on Riku's shoulder. "What're you—"

"Sora, it's fine." He shook his head. "What's the harm in cluing him in? Maybe he can help us out."

"Perhaps I can…" Jafar paused, turning the other way. "But why stop there? If this impostor has truly stolen your identity, would it not be beneficial to aid me as well?" He looked over his shoulder, eyes gleaming. "There are limits to my power, so long as I'm bound to the lamp. Rules that even I cannot bend. But if you were to grant me freedom, perhaps I would be of greater service to you."

Freedom at what cost? True, a genie couldn't kill, but if he were to let Jafar go from the start, he'd probably either try and kill them or leave them in the dust. No, that wasn't gonna fly. Though Riku continued to smirk, deep down he had no plans to give him any satisfaction. Instead, he cocked his head to the side and held out his hand.

"Tell you what," he said. "You let me have my first two wishes, and maybe I'll _think _about letting you loose. Sound fair?"

Jafar's eyes narrowed into slits, and a number of wrinkles lined his forehead. His lips pulled back, revealing all his teeth, and for a moment, he remained perfectly still. However, his lips soon quirked up into a smile, and he reached out for Riku's hand.

"Very well, boy. I suppose it's a fair compromise."

Little did he realize, Riku kept his fingers crossed the whole time.

**x.x.x**

After spending a few more hours at the Coliseum, it was back to business for Riku and his friends. With only a little information to work with, they hardly had a reason to swing by Twilight Town and report their findings. Thus, instead of dealing with DiZ, they returned to the ship posthaste. And, just like before, that pesky siren kept beeping at a rapid rate, prompting Riku to slap his hands over his ears, shuddering at the obnoxious sound. It didn't help that he kept dwelling on everything that'd happened so far. Despite visiting two worlds by now, they'd learned practically nothing about the Organization, the Replica, and especially Sora. For such a big threat, they sure knew how to cover their tracks. Maleficent could've learned a thing or two from them.

…Still beeping. How was he supposed to keep his thoughts together like this? Cringing, Riku shifted around in his seat and looked over at Donald, who hammered away at the controls.

"Isn't there a way to turn it off?" He groaned. "We already know there's darkness everywhere.

"Yeah, well if we had a working radio, maybe it wouldn't be a problem." Donald huffed, pulling at one of the levers.

"A radio?" Blinking, Kairi turned towards Donald and tilted her head. "So what happened to it?"

"Well, ya see," said Goofy, "back when we first started our journey, I tried cheerin' Riku up with a little music, but then…"

Oh boy, he knew _exactly _where this was going. "Basically, we got in a fight over music choices, and…" Riku paused, pointing at the busted up speakers. "This happened."

"…Riku." Kairi covered her mouth, letting out a soft giggle. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"But you grew up with him." Donald smirked. "I bet he's given you all kinds of trouble."

"Yep." She grinned, looking back in Riku's direction. "But at least he's gotten a little better, right?"

"Just a little?" Riku groaned, slumping forward in his seat. He looked up at Kairi and arched a brow. "Don't I deserve more credit than that?"

"Well, maybe." Kairi shook her head, leaning over his shoulder again. "But Riku, what's wrong? I know there's more to this than the siren."

Was it really that obvious? Well, knowing Kairi, maybe he shouldn't have been so surprised. So, after a few seconds, he held up his hands in defeat. "Fine, you got me." He frowned, crossing his arms. "Guess I just expected more by now. We still don't know a thing."

"You can say that again." Donald scowled, blasting a large chunk of space rock. "But that's just another reason to investigate, if you ask me."

"Hey, I didn't say we should call it quits," said Riku. "I just hope we're not going on a wild goose chase."

"Well," said Goofy, "I think it's kinda a gamble no matter where we go. There's a whole lot of worlds out there, and just about any of 'em could give us a clue."

"Yeah, you've got a point there." Riku shut his eyes, letting out a soft chuckle. "Guess Agrabah's as good a place to start as any."

"Plus, I never got to see it myself." Kairi leaned back, her head held high. "Even if we don't find anything, we can still make an adventure out of it."

"Well, it won't be long now." Donald pointed at the front window, towards a distant, golden shape. "Better get ready for landing!"

Donald didn't even give them a chance to breathe before the ship reared back and shot forward like a rocket, zooming towards their destination at lightning speed. Stars blurred with the surrounding space rocks, and their black surroundings soon shifted to a bright, blue sky. A familiar sea of sand rested below, and Kairi immediately propped her hands against one of the windows, gazing down with her eyes open wide. At that, Riku snorted, shifting around in his seat. It was good to see her so excited, even if a vast desert didn't exactly scream new or fantastic. In fact, the place didn't look all that different from their last visit, free from even the slightest hint of thunder storms and rampaging Heartless…

In fact, everything looked perfectly safe, at least, until Goofy let out a yelp and pointed straight ahead.

"Fellers, I think we oughta—"

Before he could even finish, the whole ship spiraled around, and heaps of sand brushed across the windows, obscuring their view. The sudden rumbling nearly threw Riku out of his seat, and he found himself clutching tightly to the arms of his chair, gritting his teeth as more sand slammed against the ship and the spinning grew more and more rapid. Kairi, who had been standing the whole time, wound up latching to the back of his seat, feet planted firmly against the floor. All the while, Donald started pounding on the controls. Flipping switches, turning knobs, firing lasers and steering the ship recklessly through the whirling sands.

They went up, down, and swerved from side to side. The crazy winds continued to turn them around without relent. When Donald tried driving the other way, they just wound up spinning in the opposite direction. Soon enough, he started ranting and raving with a series of crazy squawks, and he slammed his fist against the button for warp drive. Yes, even though they were already _in _a world. But maybe this wasn't such a bad decision, for the moment the ship picked up enough speed, it shot straight through the spinning walls of sand, flying forward in the open air!

…And right into one of Agrabah's walls.

The sudden _CRASH _sent chunks of stone flying off in all directions. The ship continued to zoom forward through the winding streets, knocking over barrels, bumping into stands, and getting caught up in the cloth draped over the surrounding shops. The lights flickered on and off, and they nearly crashed into an empty stand. Luckily, the ship narrowly missed it when Donald latched onto the wheel, swerving upward at the last second. At that point, Riku narrowed his eyes and reached straight for the controls. He slapped his palm down on the warp drive button, stopping the ship's frantic movements in an instant.

The downside? The moment the ship halted, it tipped downward and began a plummet towards the center of the marketplace. There wasn't even time to slow its fall. Within a matter of seconds, they slammed into the ground, and everything from the lights to the screen fizzled out in an instant. If it weren't for the sun up above, they'd probably be immersed in darkness. Not that it helped with their rough landing or the sand trickling down the windows. It took a minute for his head to stop spinning, but once the surrounding dust cleared, Riku undid his seatbelt and took a look around the cockpit.

"Hey, you guys okay?"

Kairi slowly poked her head up from behind his seat, her hair a bit frizzy from the wild ride. After smoothing it out, she cracked a weak smile. "Well, it could be worse. At least we made an exciting entrance."

"And a big mess," said Donald, adjusting his hat. "If it weren't for that lousy sandstorm, I woulda made a smooth landing!"

"But, y'know, Donald…" Goofy stroked his chin. "I sure don't remember there bein' any sandstorms the last time we were here. Maybe we oughta take a closer look."

"As long as it's not too close." Donald groaned. "My head's still spinning from that crash."

"Oh, relax." Riku shook his head, heading over to the door. "I doubt we'll need to walk right up to it. Besides, we might as well see how the city's doing." He turned his attention to Kairi with a smirk. "Maybe I'll give you a grand tour while we're at it."

"A tour?" Kairi grinned, placing her hands behind her back. "Well, okay, but only if there's time. Right now, we should stay focused, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I know." He shrugged. "Guess we'll see how it goes."

Without further ado, the group shoved the ship's door wide open and slipped out into the sandy street. Despite all the fuss that should've caused by a strange ship bursting into the town, not a single person stood in their path. In fact, the entire street looked eerily empty, save for the piles of sand gathered in corners, broken boards and dangling rope, and a few shattered pots and crates. As Riku and his friends moved further along, they caught sight of cracks along some of the buildings, while others looked as though they'd nearly collapsed, with only the lower floors fully intact. Some bore strange gashes, as if they'd been sliced with gigantic swords, and when Riku looked at the ground below, he caught sight of a number of large footprints, far too huge to belong to any human or even some of the tougher Heartless in town.

"Sheesh," he said, brushing his hand against one of the buildings. "You'd think that sealing the Keyhole would've made a difference." He stopped near an empty stand, with splattered fruits lining the counter, while sand piled up inside.

"I'd say it's got somethin' to do with that storm," said Goofy, "but that still doesn't explain the big ol' slices in some of these walls." He pointed up at a particularly large gash, curved like a sickle.

"It's probably some kinda Heartless." Donald sighed, glancing from side to side. "But I sure don't see anything around—"

The clattering of metal up above silenced Donald, as he and the others looked up to the tops of the surrounding buildings. Right on cue, a burst of orange rocketed down to the ground, prompting Goofy to rush out in front, ducking beneath his shield. The cold, hard metal doused the flames, but it was just the beginning. Two Red Nocturnes bobbed up and down, launching a second blast straight at their feet. Within seconds, Riku called for the Keyblade, slapped on Kairi's charm, and slid back, flinging ice crystals at their attackers. Donald let out a moan and waved his staff, surrounding the group with a cool breeze. When two Fat Bandits threw themselves down to the ground, they collided with a set of mines and exploded on the spot. However, several more Bandits and Air Soldiers threw themselves over the edge, surrounding the group from all sides.

"You know," said Riku, as he lunged at a Bandit, "this is really getting old!" The Heartless split with a single slash, and two Air Soldiers swooped down from the sides.

_ZZZT! _Lightning flashed and struck the Heartless down, reducing them to a pile of ash. Grinning, Donald weaved between two Bandits and spun around. When the Heartless fell over, he pointed down the street. "Then let's get outta here!"

"You know they'll probably chase us, right?" Kairi winced, narrowly blocking the swing of a Bandit's sword. She grit her teeth and whipped around it, jabbing it from behind.

"That's how it usually goes." Riku sighed, sending three more Heartless flying into a wall. "But it's probably better if we lure them out of the way."

"Then we better hurry, fellers!" Goofy gulped, pointing up at one of the rooftops, where more obnoxious corridors appeared, dumping another set of Fat Bandits flat on their bellies.

So, rather than waste all day fighting in the street, Riku took off with his friends close behind, whipping around the corner, slipping between hunks of broken stone, and nearly stumbling over some squashed fruit on the way towards the palace. Sure enough, the Heartless did trail behind, Fat Bandits lumbering behind a mass of Red Nocturnes that launched rapid fireballs almost constantly. The Air Soldiers began scooping up clay chunks and hurling them through the air, forcing the group to keep ducking to avoid unnecessary concussions.

All the while, the few people who _did _show their faces outside wound up screaming and scattering the moment the group passed by. Merchants ducked below their stands, launching fish, produce, and even their own turbans at the passing Heartless. Mothers latched onto their children, tugging them towards the ruined buildings. Luckily, a few slow spells, courtesy of Kairi, made those pests easy targets. The moment their movements slowed, Riku blasted their attackers with an onslaught of ice, slashing through any stragglers that came too close. Goofy's shield knocked back most of the flames, and the constant flickering of lightning from Donald's staff left the remaining Air Soldiers twitching as their bodies burned to a crisp.

By the time they'd whittled down most of their attackers, Riku caught sight of the palace gates looming up ahead. Just a bit further, and maybe they could get some answers. He let out a dry laugh and looked over his shoulder at the others, still preoccupied with the few remaining Heartless. Shaking his head, he flung more ice at their enemies before he picked up the pace, breaking into a full-on sprint towards their destination. Though at first nothing seemed out of the ordinary, once they made it a few yards away from the gates, a familiar, irritating voice caught Riku's ear, and he skid to an immediate halt. A flash of red and blue zipped around, chased by a young man in musty, old pants, a loose, purple vest, and a currently lopsided fez. A small, brown monkey scurried alongside him, leaping into the air and grabbing at the bird's tail feathers. And, oh, there was no mistaking that obnoxious shouting the moment Abu plucked one of those feathers off.

"Gah! Cut it out, you mangy monkey!"

… Iago. Somehow, that parrot managed to bust loose from the lamp. Like nails on a chalkboard, just hearing him made Riku shudder. It didn't help that he was Jafar's little lackey. Maybe he was harmless on his own, but that didn't ease Riku's suspicions. After all, if Iago got loose from the lamp, what did that say about Jafar? Taking a deep breath, Riku clenched his fists and took two large steps towards the pesky parrot. From behind, he heard the soft mutterings of Donald and Goofy, who slowly trudged behind him. Only Kairi remained in place, eyes locked on the hectic display.

"I'm tellin' ya, I've changed! No more playin' second fiddle to Jafar! I'm a free—"

"Seriously?" Without warning, Riku latched onto Iago's tail feathers, pulling him back. For a short moment, Iago looked him in the eye and scowled, but thanks to his frantic flapping, he managed to free himself from Riku's grip… at the cost of two more feathers. On the positive side, both Aladdin and Abu stopped hustling around, turning towards Riku with a sigh of relief.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys," said Aladdin, marching right up to the parrot. "Do you think you could give me a hand with Iago? He keeps trying to get away!"

"What do ya expect?" Iago groaned, fluttering his wings until he hovered several feet above the group. "Here I am, trying to put my best foot forward, and you just wanna throw me to the guards."

"And how do we know you're not lying?" Donald crossed his arms, raising a brow. Iago, all the while, perched himself on a stack of barrels, eyes darting around the area.

"It's like this…" He paused, scratching his head with a wing. Seconds later, he laughed shakily, and he fluttered back to the group. "I was only workin' for the Jafar because he mesmerized me with that snake staff. You know the one."

"You really expect us to believe that?" Riku shook his head, slapping his palm against his forehead. "We're not dense, and neither is Aladdin."

"Riku's right." Aladdin scowled, tilting his chin up. "Besides, how do I know you're not a spy for Jafar? With all the sandstorms and Heartless attacks, I wouldn't be surprised if he's free, too."

"But isn't that a little harsh?" Finally, Kairi stepped forward, stopping right in front of Iago. "Pointing fingers won't solve anything, you guys."

"Yeah, and just look at him, fellers." Goofy frowned, his lower lip jutting forward. "What if he really is sad about what happened?"

"Sad?" Blinking, Iago looked down at the ground, beak quivering. "Yeah, of course I'm sad! I feel just plain _awful _about it."

"I'm still not convinced." Aladdin gave Iago one last look before he turned to face the others. "We just can't afford to trust him. If there's even a small chance that Jafar's been freed, then we have to stay on guard."

"I'm not saying we should trust him. Not right away." Kairi shook her head, placing her hands on her hips. "But shouldn't we try to sort out what's happening first?"

"Well, you've got a point." Aladdin sighed, tilting his head to the side. "But if we're gonna to get to the bottom of this, we can't let him out of our sight." He marched up to Iago, grabbing at his tail again, but that pesky parrot swooped between his grasp.

"Hey, enough with the grabbin' already! If you want me to play nice, I'll—"

Luckily for Aladdin, he had backup and plenty to go around. Grinning, Riku pointed his Keyblade at Iago as he ascended towards a nearby building. Before he could get _too_high, a series of transparent clocks surrounded him, slowly ticking away. Immediately, Iago's body grew stiff, leaving him frozen in mid air. At that point, Goofy hopped up, gently grabbed his torso, and held him near his chest.

"Well, now that _he's _taken care of…" Riku dismissed his weapon, crossing his arms. "What happened here, anyway? It looks like Agrabah's seen better days."

"That's because it has." Aladdin sighed, gazing up at the palace. "Sandstorms hit us almost every day, and there's always a Heartless or two waiting to strike." He paused, taking a few steps towards the gates. "There's… something else, too, but I think we should discuss that in private." He looked over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes. "And we'd better get Iago secure before that spell wears off."

They didn't have much of a choice. With the town in shambles and the threat of Jafar's freedom, any time wasted could put them at a disadvantage.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**End Note: **Sooo, apologies for the late updates again! The good news is that after this week, I'm going to have a week or so of free time before summer quarter starts. Lots of time to write my butt off! Anyway, as you can see, we're back in Agrabah, and it looks like things are in pretty bad shape! Sandstorms, a giant Heartless, and Jafar? Riku's gonna have his hands full.

I have another chapter that I'll be uploading to make up for the slow update once again.


	9. An Unlikely Alliance

**Chapter 9: An Unlikely Alliance**

It was worse than he thought. On the way up the palace steps, Riku caught sight of a swarm of people huddled together right outside the throne room. Men, women, and children in tattered clothes gathered around without so much as a single guard to shoo them off. For whatever reason, Aladdin paid them no mind, tossing a few gems and coins at their feet before he reached for the doors and shoved them wide open. Inside, another pulsating mob surrounded the throne, muttering in hushed tones about the recent sandstorms. As the group passed by, the Sultan looked up from the crowd and gave a half-hearted wave, but from the way his shoulders sagged and his brows knit together, it was easy to tell that something was amiss.

"So, what's with all the people here?" said Riku, looking back at the crowd.

"It's because of the sandstorms." Aladdin frowned, pressing his hand against a wall. "I convinced the Sultan to open the palace gates, that way people can take shelter here."

Goofy gulped. "Gawrsh, is it really that bad?"

All Aladdin did was nod, and he continued to lead the group down the hall and out to the palace garden. There, not a single grain of sand soiled the nearby trees and grass, and the fountain continued to spout crystal clear water into the pool down below. A tiger lay stretched on the pavement, lazing in the sun. He briefly lifted his head as the group passed by, hissing at the sight of the still frozen Iago. Aladdin didn't stop once, continuing to lead the group towards an isolated cage. Once they drew close enough, he flung the door open and pulled out a small key. The tiger crept closer, tail flicking.

"Rajah, knock it off." Aladdin held out his hand, shooing him away. The tiger let out a soft moan, coming to halt and flopping down on his belly. At that point, Aladdin pointed at Goofy, motioning him over to the cage. "Let's put him in here for now. If he tries to break free…" He looked to Abu, who hopped down from his shoulder. "You can let Rajah know it's snack time."

"Is that really necessary?" Kairi's brow furrowed, and she gazed down at Rajah.

"Hey, I'm not serious about it." Aladdin grinned. "But it'll give him the incentive to stay put."

"I think he's got the right idea." Riku shrugged, watching as Goofy wandered over to the cage. "It's either that, or he gets free reign of the palace, and that's the _last _thing we need right now."

"Well, long as we let him out later, I guess it couldn't hurt." Goofy looked down at Iago before he slowly and gently placed him onto the cold, metallic floor. With that, Aladdin pushed the door shut, twisted the key, and locked it up tight. Seconds later, Iago's breathing picked up, and his talons twitched. The spell must've been wearing off, because the moment the group turned away, he began shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Hey, are you nuts? Lemme outta here!"

They didn't bother to look back. Rolling his eyes, Riku followed along as Aladdin turned back towards the palace, leading them along a stone path between a peaceful stream. Flamingos danced in the water, uninterrupted by the shouting from afar. In fact, before long, Iago's whiny voice faded almost completely, replaced by the sounds of people shouting from the throne room. It was tough to make out exactly what was being said, but Riku picked up something about how the sand ruined supplies for the many merchants, leading to a number of others ranting and raving about rising costs of bread and produce. The poor Sultan sure had his hands full with that crowd. And to think that more people waited right outside the door… Luckily, there were no unsightly mobs waiting for them inside once Aladdin brought them into this side room.

And boy what a room it was. Purple cloths with intricate inscriptions hung from the ceiling. A variety of carpets lined the floor, each decorated with flowery stitching and an abundance of swirls. A few tables and chairs lay scattered throughout the room. Rather than take a seat there, however, Aladdin stepped over an unusually large pillow and towards the back window. There he took a seat on a neon pink bench, lined with a number of smaller pillows. He took a deep breath and propped up his head with one hand motioning to the other seats in the room. Donald and Goofy were quick to scurry towards the chairs, dragging them over to the window. However, both Riku and Kairi remained standing, stopping a few feet from where Aladdin sat.

"So," said Riku, leaning against the wall, "what'd you want to tell us?"

"Well…" Aladdin looked out the window, pausing briefly. "I'm guessing you guys saw some of those gashes in the buildings."

"Of course we did." Donald huffed. "And a buncha footprints, too."

"And that's what this is about." He sighed. "See, it's not just the Heartless and sandstorms that've been tearing up Agrabah. There's something even worse out there."

"So, uh, what is it, Al?" Goofy frowned, stroking his chin.

"It's a monster." Aladdin's tone grew harsh, and he narrowed his eyes. "It's got a head like a cobra, and a body like… Like some kind of machine." He held out his arms, clenching and unclenching his fists. "It shows up outta nowhere, attacks with these giant swords, and when we try to fight back, it hides behind an unbreakable shield."

A shield, huh? Whatever this thing was, it didn't sound like the typical Heartless. But where was this monster, and what were they supposed to do about it? Crossing his arms, Riku heaved a sigh and closed his eyes. "But what about the Genie? Couldn't he help?"

"He could," said Aladdin, "but I haven't seen him in ages. Not since he brought Jasmine back here."

"Then I guess I'll give him a call." After all, the Genie _did _give Riku the lamp for a reason. If Aladdin couldn't reach him, they'd just have to take a different route. A little summoning never hurt, so Riku reached into his pocket and scooped out the lamp. With a single rub, he expected the Genie to come flying into the room, shouting something random like he always did.

Unfortunately, nothing happened.

"I don't get it." Riku's eyes widened, and he rubbed the lamp again. Still nothing. "This always worked before."

"We'll just have to think of something else," said Kairi, placing a hand on his shoulder. "There has to be some way to stop it."

"Well, if anyone can do it, it's you guys." Aladdin chuckled. "I might not know your friend, Riku, but if it weren't for you, Donald, and Goofy, I'd still be on the streets."

"I don't know, Aladdin. You're the one who really outsmarted Jafar." Riku smiled and leaned forward. "But, hey, we've saved plenty of worlds by now. What's one more monster to us?"

"Just another nuisance," said Donald, puffing out his cheeks. He raised his index finger and waved it back and forth. "But it can't be any worse than Jafar was."

"Well, that's what I'm hoping for." Slowly, Aladdin got to his feet, dusting off his pants. "But first we've gotta find—"

"Aladdin!"

A sudden scream interrupted the conversation, followed by the sound of rapid footsteps. The curtains flung open, and the group whipped around, only to find Jasmine standing in the doorway, her eyes wide, and her chest heaving. She rushed into the room, hurrying towards Aladdin, and once she made it to him, she took hold of his hand, tugged him close, and looked him the eye. Just what was the fuss about?

"Jasmine?" Aladdin blinked, giving her hand a light squeeze. "What's wrong?"

"It's coming!" Her eyebrows quirked, and she pointed back at the entrance. "One of the guards saw it outside the city's gate."

"You mean it's in the desert?" Riku jerked forward, throwing his arms out to his sides. "But what about the sandstorm?"

"That hasn't stopped it before." Jasmine frowned, gazing down at the floor. "And we still haven't made repairs from the last attack."

…And the town was already a huge mess. If this 'monster' really was as dangerous as Aladdin made it out to be, then one more attack could easily total most of the remaining buildings. The people were already panicking over the wreckage and the storms. If they waited around any longer, it'd only make things worse. Maybe barging into the desert wasn't a bright idea, but it sure beat standing around and letting for that thing to reach the city. They had to act now.

With that in mind, Riku stormed towards the door, jaw clenched and muscles tense. His Keyblade materialized with the single flick of his wrist, and when he made it about halfway, he came to an abrupt stop and whipped around. Propping a hand on his hip, he stared at the others, who remained perfectly still.

"Well?" he said. "Are you guys just gonna stand there or what?"

"We're getting there, don't worry." Kairi rolled her eyes, smiling despite the circumstances.

"But if we go by foot," said Aladdin, "then we'll never make it in time." He looked towards one of the smaller rugs, placing two fingers in his mouth and whistling loudly. Immediately, the carpet twitched, leaping off of the floor and looping around the entire room. It flailed its golden tassels like a pair of boxing gloves and swooped down in front of the door. There, it hovered just a few inches off of the ground, and Aladdin zipped over to it and threw himself onto its back.

"The flying carpet?" Riku should've known. That rug sure solved their problems last time, after all. "You sure that thing can handle those winds?"

"Hey." Aladdin smirked. "He's never let me down before."

"All right, fair enough." He shrugged, climbing on board the carpet. "I guess we've got nothing to lose."

**x.x.x**

"What do you mean you can't do it?"

"Did you not hear me before, boy? A genie has… limitations. It's quite a shame, really."

By now, they'd made it out of the Cave of Wonders and into the storming desert. A single trip through a dark corridor led Riku, Sora, and Jafar right outside Agrabah's city limits. And despite the raging walls of sand all around them, they remained perfectly safe; a genie's power had its perks, and Jafar's stubborn pride prompted him to push the storm away from them by a hair. Just enough to keep them from getting blown away. Unfortunately, things weren't going quite as planned, as Jafar hovered around Riku's shoulder with a twisted smirk. He was probably just trying to squirm free of his control, and that just wouldn't do.

Shaking his head, Riku wrapped his fingers around the lamp and scowled. "You know, Aladdin's Genie had no problem destroying a few Heartless. Why should Sora's be any different?"

"True. Were it any other Heartless, I would gladly bring you his heart." Jafar swooped down to the ground, resting a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Unfortunately, it appears that his heart belongs to more than a mere Shadow." He snapped his fingers, projecting a faded image before Riku's very eyes…

In it, a pitch black figure rested high above the ground, surrounded by a sunset sky. It perched like an animal long a narrow ledge, leaning forward with its empty, yellow eyes locked on the view up ahead. Without a word, Riku leaned over the image and squinted. It was hard to make out any specific details, but that shape… Spiky hair. A human shape. After a few seconds, the image vanished from sight, but just that quick glimpse hit Riku like a ton of bricks. He took a step back and shut his eyes tightly, just trying to wrap his head about what he'd seen…

But before he could dwell on it for too long, Sora stepped up to him, looking over his shoulder.

"Riku, wait." He frowned, shaking his head. "It could be some kinda trick."

"A trick…" Riku laughed. Hard. Of course it was a trick. It had to be! There was no way Jafar would _really_ help them unless it worked in his favor. And to think he almost had him fooled. Just thinking about it made Riku laugh a second time, and he tightened his hold on the lamp. "Nice try, but you're not fooling anyone. I want his heart back _now._"

The ground shook a little, and from afar Riku heard the sound of heavy footsteps. Still, he paid them no mind, keeping his eyes locked on Jafar, whose lips drooped downward into a deep frown. He exhaled loudly and turned the other way, clasping his hands behind his back.

"My answer remains unchanged," he said. "Whether you choose to believe me is your choice entirely. However, I advise you to make up your mind very soon. Otherwise…"

Chuckling, he floated to the side, as the footsteps grew even louder. From between the swirling grains of sand, a whitish figure approached. It swung what appeared to be two curved blades as it took heavy steps along the desert floor. Two more sets of arms swept through the air, and the creature, whatever it was, stopped just once to let out a mechanical hiss. Right away, the Keyblade flashed into Riku's hand, and Sora quickly followed it up by summoning his swords. The two of them sent Jafar a nasty glare, but all he did was shake his head and laugh once again.

"Two wishes left, boy." He floated into the air. "And time is of the essence. It would be shame if anything were to happen to you two…"

"Spare us." Riku hissed, pointing his weapon at the approaching figure. "Whatever this thing is, we can handle it on our own. Isn't that right, Sora?"

"Mm…" Sora took a deep breath, narrowing his eyes. "Well, it's better than working with him."

"My thoughts exactly, Sora." Riku's scowl faded, and he grinned slyly at Jafar. Letting the Keyblade vanish for a moment, he gave the lamp a little rub. Immediately, Jafar let out a deep, throaty scream. He slid back, eyes wide in shock, but there was no escaping his fate. His lower body transformed into a smoky trail that stretched right up to the lamp's spout, pulling him closer and closer to his convenient prison.

"You filthy, little brat!" He gnashed his teeth, digging his nails into the sand. It was no use; with each passing second, his body began slipping back into the lamp. "Do not think you can make a fool out of me!"

Too late for that. Within a matter of seconds, only Jafar's face remained in plain view, and soon he vanished completely from sight, letting out one last scream. Snickering under his breath, Riku tossed the lamp up and down one more time before he slipped it back into his pocket. The Keyblade reappeared almost immediately, and he raised the weapon at the approaching creature, which stood just a few yards away. He opened his mouth, ready to speak his mind about that thing, but before he could utter so much as a word, a purple flash zipped overhead. Looking up, he caught sight of a flying carpet, headed straight for that monster. And that's not all…

His eyes narrowed into slits, and he inhaled sharply. His grip on the Keyblade tightened so much that it almost hurt to hold it, and his muscles tightened. Up on that carpet, he caught a quick glimpse of silver hair and a yellow getup that could _only _belong to that Fake. And here he was, trying to steal the glory from him…

Well, that just wouldn't do. With a groan, he marched out into the sandstorm, stopping just long enough to catch Sora's attention. "C'mon! We can't let them have all the fun."

**x.x.x**

There it was. The monster responsible for all the wreckage. As the carpet swerved around the creature, Riku caught sight of six mechanical arms, each baring a white, sleeve-like design with a golden trim. Its metallic claws flexed tirelessly, and it swept its two, curved swords at the carpet, which just narrowly avoided getting sliced in half. It didn't help that the sand continued to blow through the air, forcing Riku and the others to hang on tight to avoid getting knocked to the ground. And when the creature made a second attempt at slashing them, the very tip of its blade whacked off a piece of the carpet's tassel. Talk about cutting it close. Luckily, they swooped close to the ground before long.

They readied their weapons the moment they landed feet-first on the sand. Aladdin brandished his scimitar, stomping closer to the giant Heartless. Goofy ducked behind his shield, planting his feet firmly on the ground, and Donald twirled his staff. Kairi slipped towards the back and unsheathed her sword, while Riku stomped out in front of the others, Keyblade poised and ready to strike. The Heartless looked down at them all with its lifeless, yellow eyes, letting out a tinny screech. It crossed its swords, forming an X before it slid back and swept its weapons out to its sides.

But before anyone could make a single move, an irritatingly familiar voice called out to them.

"Hey, Fake!"

Riku didn't even have to look to know who it was. From the identical voice, it became crystal clear that the Replica had decided to join them. And just when he thought things couldn't get any worse. Rolling his eyes, Riku paid him no mind, slipping to the side when the Heartless threw itself forward and twirled its blades. Aladdin then rushed behind it, delivering a quick slash, but he soon stopped and stared, wide-eyed as the Replica stomped their way with the blond boy by his side. Each of them leaned forward, pushing against the raging storm as they sluggishly approached.

"Aw, phooey," said Donald, whipping up a whirlwind that pushed away the surrounding sand. "What's he want?"

The Heartless let out a hiss, raising two of its hands. A white glow circled around the entire group, including the Replica and 'Sora'. Two glistening, red orbs materialized in its grip, and it slid back several yards.

"I just want to prove a point." The Replica sneered, hurling his Keyblade at the creature's face. It ricocheted back to him, and the Heartless immediately leaped in his direction. He rolled off to the side, narrowly dodging a spinning blow and followed it up by another Strike Raid. The monster's head bobbed back and forth, but it soon retaliated by throwing itself straight at him. As it drew close, it drove its swords down to his chest…

Luckily for him, his buddy slipped out in front, deflecting the monster's blow and striking back with a sliding dash. The hit sent it stumbling backwards. Leaping into the air, it started to twirl, taking off right in the direction of Riku and the others.

"Okay, first of all…" Riku groaned, sliding out of the monster's path. "I don't have _time _to deal with you." He raised his Keyblade, pointing it at one of the orbs. Narrowing his eyes, he gave it a light flick, but… nothing happened. Not even a spark appeared at the tip. Though he swung his weapon a second time, nothing changed. Before he could even _try _another spell, the Heartless came rushing his way, whirling its blades like deadly fans.

"What's wrong, Fake? Your magic not working out for you?" The Replica laughed, shaking his head. "Here, I'll show you how it's done."

Ironically, absolutely nothing happened when the Replica raised his weapon. Right away, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened, and he kept swinging his Keyblade again and again to no avail. Under most circumstances, Riku would've gotten a good laugh out of it, but the fact that their magic kept failing them left him with a sinking sensation. It wasn't just the two of them, either. Between the creature's sword swings, lunges, and spinning dives, Donald kept flailing his staff and shouting out spells. Didn't work. Then, when Kairi raised her weapon to cast slow on the Heartless, it continued sliding around the desert floor and turned in her direction.

Without magic, how was she supposed to hold up against that metallic freak? She barely had any defenses now, leaving her completely vulnerable! At a time like this, the Replica's little taunts barely mattered. What _did _matter was the safety of his friends and taking this thing out. So, paying him no mind, Riku leaped into the air and took off in a glide towards the Heartless as it raised its weapons and let out a screech. He circled in front of Kairi, throwing himself to the ground and latching onto her arm. Gritting his teeth, he pulled her back, right as the Heartless drove its swords downward. There wasn't even time to dodge the blow before a sharp pain ran down his chest, and he tumbled backward, writing in agony.

But before he could hit the ground, Kairi took hold of his hand and pulled him back to his feet. With a wry smile, she tossed him a potion, but it wasn't long before she darted back towards the Heartless with her sword held high. Up ahead, Aladdin slipped between its twin blades, sliding beneath its legs and striking from behind. He kept it busy by rushing around in circles—or trying to, anyway. Occasionally the winds pushed him back a few feet, at which point he'd drive his scimitar into the ground and hold on tight. As Riku drew closer to the others, he also caught a glimpse of Donald and Goofy hopping up and down and slamming their weapons against one of the orbs. … The same exact orbs that appeared right as their magic stopped working. What a perfect target.

"You said you wanted to prove a point, right?" Riku looked towards the Replica, launching his Keyblade at the other orb. "Well, so far, you haven't proven a thing."

"Not _yet_, anyway." The Replica huffed, sliding past one of the creature's swords. He leaped up and delivered a series of slashes that reduced the orb to a pinkish haze. Upon landing, he and 'Sora' zipped over to the creature's other hand, hacking away at the remaining orb.

Rather than let him steal the glory, Riku lunged at the glowing target and nailed it from below. The moment his Keyblade clashed with its surface, the orb shattered into a million pieces. A shrill scream escaped the Heartless' mouth, and its legs trembled. Seconds later, it fell to the ground, head swaying back and forth.

"Show off," said the Replica, crossing his arms.

Riku said nothing. Instead, he kept his eyes locked on the creature, slamming his blade against its chin. He slid back and prepared for another hit, but a sudden shove sent him down to the ground. The Replica took his place, banging his Keyblade all over its face. When Riku got back to his feet, the Replica smirked, launching flames at the monster's face while standing in his path. Seeing this, 'Sora' sighed, delivering a spinning slash, and Kairi shook her head.

"Guys, cut it out." She placed her hands on her hips. "We need to stay focused on the Heartless."

"Trust me," said Riku, "that's what I'm trying to do." He let out a groan, blasting the creature's head with a series of bolts.

"What, you can't handle a little competition?" The Replica snorted, banging his weapon against its snout. "Sorry, but I'm not letting a Fake steal the show."

"Riku, c'mon." 'Sora' frowned, grabbing onto his shoulder. "We'll never finish this thing if we keep arguing."

"Then what are you suggesting, Sora?" The Replica raised a brow.

"Well…" He paused, looking up at the Heartless. "We could always team up. Just for now."

"Team up with _them? _Are you nuts?"

It figured that Riku's copy would be as stubborn as he was, but there just wasn't enough time to bicker over alliances. While the Replica and his friend fought over what to do, that Heartless' body began twitching like crazy. It reached for its swords, pulled its head back, and sluggishly got back to its feet, making a series of clicks and whirrs. Next, it raised its swords into the air, and its body lifted off of the ground. At that moment, Aladdin's eyes widened, and he pointed his sword at the pinkish bubble that wrapped itself around the creature's body.

"Uh oh," he said, swallowing hard. "There's that shield I told you about!"

The exact same shield he said was invulnerable. A shield even the royal guards of Agrabah couldn't bust open. Well, now seemed like the perfect time to put it to the test. Raising his Keyblade, Riku rushed towards the shield, followed closely by 'Sora', the Replica, and his friends. However, when he drove the tip of his weapon down, it didn't even leave a dent. Then, before he could pull back, a series of orange flames burst from the ground, launching straight at him. Shutting his eyes tightly, he cast an aeroga spell that sent the flames flying away. Not only that, but the whirling winds brushed up against the shield's surface and pushed it back by a hair. It was enough to make the Heartless twitch inside its bubble, as if his spell actually hurt it somehow.

… Of course.

A wide grin spread across Riku's face as he rolled out of the creature's path. He then looked over his shoulder, making eye contact with Aladdin. "I think I know how to break this thing," he said, blasting ice crystals at the shield. "Just follow my lead."

"And who left you in charge?" The Replica scowled, but he still followed Riku's example by blasting the shield with electricity.

"Aw, quit whining!" Donald puffed out his chest, sending a fiery barrage straight at the creature. "We'll deal with you later."

Thankfully, the Replica kept his trap shut for the next few minutes. Instead of bickering, he joined Riku and the others, flinging flames, launching ice crystals, and shocking the creature's shield. One spell after the next, he kept up a pretty solid pace, proving once again how accurate his powers were, if nothing else. The entire time, 'Sora' stayed relatively close to him, sending a circle of dark pillars at the shield whenever it floated too close. The Heartless retaliated by raising more fireballs from beneath the sand, but whenever the flames drew too close, he'd vanish from sight, reappearing several feet away. He did this again and again, slipping through corridors before launching more pillars.

While those two stayed close to the shield and kept up their offensive, Kairi created a path of mines along the sand, which went up in smoke the moment the shield drifted too close. Inside, the Heartless twitched and shrieked, and it waved its arms in a series of broad sweeps. The surrounding sand began twirling rapidly, forming a group of tornadoes that flew straight towards her. Fortunately, Goofy lunged in their path, letting his shield take the full force of one of the whirlwinds. It bought her enough time to make a getaway, and as she passed him, Riku gave her a silent nod. Then he hurried forward, pelting the Heartless with white-hot flames.

Eventually, the shield faded completely, and the Heartless fell down to its knees once more. Just like before, its head bobbed helplessly, wide open to attacks. And rather than waste time arguing, the whole group mobbed the Heartless, battering its head with all their might. Slashes, jabs, strikes, and spins all left dents along its metallic face. Lightning strikes left it twitching, and it cried out with a series of beeps and buzzes.

After taking a few more hits, it shakily raised one of its swords and pushed itself onto its feet. Another surge of electricity sent it rolling backwards, and it landed in a heap on the ground. There, it continued to twitch for a few short moments, whirring and clicking at a rapid pace.

Narrowing his eyes, Riku sprinted over to its helpless body. Of course, he wasn't alone. The Replica, probably intent on getting the last laugh, picked up the pace and followed along. Heaving a sigh, Riku pressed on, leaping into the air and slamming the tip of his Keyblade square against the creature's chest. It burst straight through its metallic torso, and cracks began to spread all along its upper body. Darkness oozed from each crevice, leaking down onto the ground. In spite of its injuries, the Heartless sluggishly raised its head and let out one final hiss before its neck grew completely limp. Then, a pale glow formed around its oozing torso, and from it came a single, glowing heart.

Dusting himself off, Riku hopped down from the fading Heartless and dismissed his weapon with a flick of the wrist. Despite the sand blowing in his face and the overall soreness in his body, he mustered up a smirk and folded his arms lightly over his chest. The others all hurried over to him, except for 'Sora', who stood perfectly still, gazing at the Replica from afar. As for the Replica himself, he rolled his hands tightly into fists, clenched his teeth, and stormed over to Riku with a fiery glare.

"Don't get cocky," he said. "The fight's not over yet!" He lifted one of his fists, aiming for Riku's shoulder, but he slipped out of the way in the nick of time. This only appeared to further the Replica's irritation, though, and his entire face scrunched up like an old prune.

"Now, wait a second, guys." Aladdin stepped forward, rubbing the back of his neck. "Do we really need to start fighting again?"

"Believe me," said Donald, "this guy's all about picking fights. Especially with Riku."

"Yup!" Goofy nodded, and his whole face grew droopy. "And he thinks that Riku's some kinda copy."

The Replica's shoulders shook, but he didn't say or do anything just yet. 'Sora,' on the other hand, trudged closer to the group, and he lowered his brow.

"Hey, don't talk over him." He crossed his arms. "That's no way to treat an old friend."

No way to treat an old friend? Talk about ironic. If this guy really was Sora, then hadn't he done the exact same thing? Shaking his head, Riku steadily approached him, lowering his arms to his sides.

"But, Sora," he said, "do you really believe those memories of yours? C'mon, snap out of it."

"Riku…" Kairi frowned, reaching out for his shoulder. "Be careful. He probably thinks—"

"Enough!" The Replica's tone grew sharp, and he leaned forward, teeth bared. "I've had enough." He reached into his pocket, feeling around for something, while 'Sora' gulped and stumbled backwards.

"Riku, I don't think…"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Sora." He chuckled, scooping out a small, black object. "And I _do _have two wishes left…"

…Wishes. Wait! That wasn't any ordinary object. That handle, the spout. Letting out a sharp gasp, Riku stared intently at the lamp. Jafar's lamp. But how…?

"All right, Jafar…" A wide, twisted smirk spread along the Replica's face, as he twirled the lamp around his index finger. With his free hand, he gently brushed its surface, and a trail of red smoke spewed out of the tip. "I want you to drown this Fake in a sea of sand! Turn the whole desert on him if you have to."

The sound of deep, twisted laughter filled the air as smoke continued to seep out of the lamp. Yellow eyes glistened, boring holes into Riku's soul. A massive, muscled torso formed high above him and the others. As his body continued to materialize, he raised his hands high into the air. His lips curled into a wicked grin, and he floated in circles around the group. The ground began to shake, and the winds picked up, throwing the group back several feet. A bright glow formed at Jafar's fingertips, shooting down towards the sand...

His laughter grew louder, and ground began to tremble. "Your wish is my command, 'Riku'…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**END NOTE: **Since somebody suggested this, I'll mention it here. The Heartless was Kurt Zisa, for those unfamiliar. Secret boss from KH1. C:****

Not gonna lie. Writing Repliku was one of my favorite parts of this chapter. Anyway, Agrabah's not over yet! It'll probably last one or two more chapters. Iago will get more screen time after this, and I plan on bringing back good ol' Genie.

Other than that, expect a new world once I wrap up Agrabah. If you want to know what it is, my profile's got a hint.


	10. Setting the Stage

**Chapter 10: Setting the Stage**

_WHAM! _Riku screamed as he slammed into the wall. Wincing, he pushed himself forward, taking two steps forward before the winds launched him back again. His friends sat down on the shaking ground, struggling to get back on their feet. Up above, Jafar continued to watch them with a sickening smile. The surrounding sands began to rise and fall, like an ocean current. The ripples drew closer with each passing second, rapidly increasing in size. They stretched high into the sky like tidal waves, rushing in from all directions. Once again, Riku pushed himself to his feet, but the quivering ground sent him tumbling back.

Up ahead, the Replica drove the tip of his Keyblade into the ground, leaning against its hilt. 'Sora' stumbled closer, bumping into his side, but soon he joined his friend in latching onto the weapon. As the waves neared, the Replica's eyes widened, and he stepped back, dragging the Keyblade through the sand.

"What are you doing, Jafar?" He scowled, pointing at Riku and the others. "I told you to…"

"Drown the 'fake' in an ocean of sand…" Jafar chuckled. "I _know…_"

"Then don't drag me down with him!" He gnashed his teeth, staring into Jafar's glowing eyes. "_He's _the one you want! And… Aladdin."

"Oh, but I have every intention of going after them, boy." Jafar floated in a circle, shaking his head. "But if you _do _wish to be spared, perhaps it would be wise to wish for my freedom…"

"Riku, forget this!" 'Sora' shook his head, throwing his arm out to the side as tendrils of darkness curled up into the air, wrapping around one another to create a dark corridor. He tugged on the Replica's arm, but he stood perfectly still, continuing his stare-down with Jafar.

Meanwhile, tremors continued to shake the ground, while gusts of sandy wind pressed Riku and his friends stiffly against the wall. Biting his lip, he swept the Keyblade through the air, pushing the storm back with some wind of his own. This bought the others enough time to get back on their feet, latching onto each other for added support. Then, a flash of purple zipped down from above, stopping just inches above the ground. While the others immediately hopped onto the carpet, Riku stood still, keeping his eyes locked on 'Sora'. Biting down hard, he took off in their direction, watching as 'Sora' kept tugging on the Replica's sleeve. It was only when the waves plunged down over them that the two rushed towards the corridor. At that point, Riku stopped in his tracks. A part of him wanted to hurry over there, to try and get another word with 'Sora,' but with the impending danger, there just wasn't time.

The ground rumbled once more, and pressed his feet down firmly to avoid toppling down. From on top of the carpet, Kairi reached for his hand, pulling him towards her and the others. After taking one last look at the portal, Riku shut his eyes and threw himself at the floating rug. With everyone on board, the carpet shot up like a rocket, right as the waves slammed into the wall.

"Whew," said Aladdin, "that sure was a close one!"

"But who says it's over?" Riku sighed. "This _is _Jafar we're dealing with."

"No, you're right. Knowing him, that was probably a warm up." Narrowing his eyes, Aladdin looked over his shoulder. "…Yep. Definitely a warm up!"

Riku and the others turned around, gazing down at the city below. Heaps of sand flowed over the wall, and the sound of concrete cracking and splitting caught Riku's ear. Oh, and it didn't stop there. Another series of waves smothered buildings, blocking off all access to the doors. Stands collapsed under the pressure of the sand, as evidenced by the split boards poking up from beneath the surface.

Still, the carpet continued to zoom through the air, flying off in the direction of the palace. Unfortunately, rough winds pelted them from the sides, pushing them in zigzag fashion, while walls of sand clouded their vision. It figured that things would only get worse. Shaking his head, Riku looked over his shoulder at Donald, who immediately pulled out his staff. Seconds later, the air cleared, swept away by a spinning breeze just in the nick of time; before they could crash into a nearby building, Aladdin yanked on the carpet's tassels. It swerved to the side and continued straight ahead, even with the waves rapidly pursuing them down below.

Pillars of whirling dirt and debris closed in from behind, carrying tattered cloth, splinters, and chunks of stone and clay. Once again, the carpet swerved from side to side, swooping up and diving down in the mad dash away from certain danger. A cover of grey concealed the once blue sky, preventing even the slightest ray of sun from shining down on the city, and the sound of crumbling stone continued to fill the air; whenever Riku gazed down at Agrabah, he found more sand slamming into the foundations of buildings. Was Jafar really going to trash the town just to get them?

…Knowing him, probably.

The whirling tornados continued to chase them, one rushing in from the left, and another from the right. A third closed in from the front, forcing Aladdin to pull the carpet straight up and over the obstacles. As they swooped back down, Riku caught sight of a red and blue speck rocketing straight at them. Then, before Aladdin even got the chance to turn away, he met with a face full of feathers. The carpet shot forward, straight at another building. Teeth chattering, Goofy latched onto Donald and swallowed hard. Kairi shut her eyes and took hold of Riku's hand. Aladdin, grumbling under his breath, wrapped his fingers tightly around Iago's tail and ripped him off of his face. Narrowing his eyes, Iago opened his beak, probably ready to shout something obnoxious, and then…

_BAM! _The carpet passed straight through a window and met with a rock hard wall.

Everyone rolled over the edge. Though Aladdin grasped at the rear tassels of the carpet, he missed his mark and plummeted down to the ground. Taking a deep breath, Riku squeezed Kairi's hand and reached out for Aladdin's arm. Once he took hold, he leaned down and began a slow, circular glide towards a dusty rug down below. Donald and Goofy followed close behind, while Iago, fortunate enough to have wings, fluttered right after them. Once they made it all the way down, he circled around the group, eyes narrowed and feathers ruffled.

"You guys have got a lotta nerve leaving me back at the palace!" He leaned forward, staring straight into Aladdin's eyes. "Do you know how close I was to being cat chow?"

Really? Was that all he was worried about? Heaving a sigh, Riku rolled his eyes. "Look, we kind of had more important things to worry about. Besides, you were probably safer back there."

"Oh, sure, if by safe you mean getting chased down by a giant fur ball and getting tail feathers plucked out by the guards!" He turned around, pointing at his rear. Sure enough, only a few feathers remained. Talk about demeaning.

"Aw, shucks, Iago." Goofy's lower lip poked out, and he tilted his head. "We're awfully sorry about keepin' ya locked up there! Ain't that right, fellers?"

Sorry for Iago? Well, maybe keeping him in a cage with a tiger close by _was_ a little extreme, but did he really deserve better? Claiming he'd turned over a new leaf and _showing _it were two different things… but it's not like he could've proven his worth while they were off in the desert, anyway. And with the Replica in charge of Jafar's power, that kind of lifted the blame off of Iago, at least a little bit. So, while a part of him wasn't too keen on idea, he'd at least give him a shot.

"Yeah," he said. "We are. Guess we did get a little carried away."

From behind, he heard Kairi's soft giggle. Before long, she waltzed right up to him and gazed at Iago. "I think we were all little caught up back there, and things are still pretty tense right now."

"Believe me, lady, I can tell." Iago groaned, slapping a wing on the top of his head. "Hard to miss a bunch of crazy tornados flying right at ya!"

"So you really didn't know about Jafar?" said Aladdin.

"Jafar?" Iago blinked, sliding back towards a nearby shelf. Coughing and sputtering, he bumped into a pot, sending it down to the ground with a _CRASH! _Then, his eyes widened, and his beak hung wide open. "You mean he's been freed?"

"That's right." Riku's brow furrowed, and he gazed at the door. "A certain idiot I know thought it'd be a _great_idea to use his power. He even wished to turn the whole desert on us."

"Uh oh." Iago gulped. "This is bad! No, this is beyond bad. This is a nightmare! If Jafar's free, then…" He clasped his wings together, teeth chattering. "Then he could come after me! And after I ditched him back at the—"

"Hey, calm down." Aladdin shook his head, giving him a lopsided smile. "It sounds like you really want nothing to do with him, and if that's the case, then we'll just have to make sure he doesn't lay a finger on you."

"Easy for you to say." Iago rolled his eyes, leaning over the edge of the shelf. "But we're not talkin' about the _old _Jafar. In case you forgot, he's a genie now, and that means he can do just about anything!"

"Anything except kill." Riku brought a hand to his chin. "Guess that makes things a _little _easier for us."

Iago shook his head, looking up at the ceiling. "Maybe he can't kill, but you'd be surprised what you can live through."

"So now whadda we do?" Donald scowled, pacing back and forth. "If we go back out there, then we'll be waltzing right into a storm."

"But we can't say here forever." Kairi frowned, clutching onto her necklace. "What if something happens to the city? Jafar might be after us, but that doesn't mean he'll stop there."

"She's right." Aladdin winced, trudging up to the door. "If Jafar's a genie, then he'll have no trouble turning over the whole city just to find us."

"Or to lure us out." Riku shut his eyes, leaning against a wall. "Heck, what's stopping him from attacking the palace? I bet he'd love to take his revenge out on the Sultan."

"…And Jasmine." Aladdin's shoulders shook, and he rolled his hands into fists. "We have to hurry! If anything happened to them…"

"Oh, puh-lease." Iago sneered. "You march out there, and you'll be putty in his hands. Believe me, I know Jafar better than any of you."

"So we're at a standstill…" Riku slammed his fist against the wall. "Great. And unless we get our hands on his lamp, we can't do a thing to stop him."

It was one perk Jafar had over enemies like Mim and Maleficent; phenomenal cosmic power _and _immortality. And to think the Replica was dumb enough to give Jafar free reign over the city! Sure, they could lock him back up again, but if he'd been freed once, he could easily bust loose again and again. Unless there was a way to destroy a genie, they'd never be rid of him for good.

It wasn't like his power could compare to Jafar's. He was a pain to deal with even as a sorcerer, and now he had the universe in his hand. Once again, Riku slipped his hand into his pocket, feeling around for a metal handle. When he pulled out Genie's lamp, he silently shook his head. Of all the times for that blue goofball to be missing in action…

_BAM! _The walls shook. A waterfall of sand flowed down from one of the windows, and Riku's eyes flew wide open. He glanced around the room, watching as two more pots shattered into a million pieces. His friends all leaned against the walls, and Iago bounced off of the shaking shelf, beating his wings to stay afloat. _BANG! _Seconds later, the walls rumbled again, and what once was a trickle of sand became a current. The door rattled and shook, prompting Aladdin to throw himself flat against it, but it still continued to shake. With a groan, Donald waved his staff at the door, and a ticking sound filled the air; no effect. Taking a step back, Goofy reached for his shield, while Kairi brandished her sword. The carpet began flailing its tassels and flying loops around the room, while the Keyblade flashed into Riku's hand.

They inched closer together, forming a loop at the center of the room. Shutting his eyes tightly, Aladdin took a deep breath and pressed his back against the door. Sand crept beneath it, reaching out for the group, while the window continued to seep steady flows onto the floor. The sand rose up above their ankles and continued to climb each passing second. One more time, the door shook before it flung open, throwing Aladdin directly at Goofy's chest. Then, out of the blue, a tidal wave of sand burst into the room…

…along with a familiar, blue figure on a surfboard, dressed in shades and flowery swim trunks with two overstuffed suitcases in his hands.

"Whoo-wee!" said the Genie, hopping down to the ground. The wave stopped just inches from the group and caved in on itself. "I'll tell ya, airline security is the _worst!_" He rifled through one of the suitcases, tossing out pillows, blankets, a laptop computer… and a tube of toothpaste, for some reason. "Sorry I missed your call, kid, but—"

"Genie!" Right on cue, Aladdin flung himself at the Genie. After staring for a few moments, Goofy let out a soft chuckle and rubbed the tip of his nose, while Donald shook his head with a crooked smile on his beak.

To think that Genie took _this _long to show up… Was he just waiting on the right punch line? Whatever the case, Riku smirked and headed his way. "Way to give us a heart attack, Genie."

"A heart attack?" Immediately, the Genie flung off his shades and whirled around. In place of his tacky trunks, he donned a white doctor's coat along with a stethoscope that he planted against Riku's chest. "Well, your pulse is a little speedy. Better take some deep breaths, relax, and…"

"Aw, c'mon! This is serious." Donald huffed, pushing the sand around with his staff. "While you were gone, we got into a whole heap of trouble!"

"That explains the exotic weather we're having." An umbrella poofed into Genie's hand, and he snapped in his fingers. Within seconds, the sand along the floor began to creep backwards, rising and falling as it slid out the door. "But don't you worry your grumpy little face off. Now that I'm back, why don't I take care of this pesky storm?"

"That'd be great, Genie, but there's something else…" Aladdin frowned, rubbing the back of his neck. "See, Jafar's back, and that means—"

"Oh, so somebody let that cuckoo out of his cage?" Genie narrowed his eyes and threw back his arms. "Well, tell you what, Al. I'll clean up the town _and _go mano a mano with Jafar, free of charge."

"There's just one more thing…" Turning towards the shelf, Aladdin took a deep breath. However, besides a single pot and a few stray feathers, it looked completely empty.

Looked being the key word.

Judging by the sound of chattering teeth, Iago couldn't have gone _too _far, and so Riku moseyed right up to the shelf, reached for the pot, and yanked it away. Sure enough, Iago lay curled up in a ball with his wings wrapped tightly around his chest.

"Iago?" A flash of red surrounded Genie's hands, and he threw a few punches at the air. "You want me to give him the old one-two?"

"No, don't." Kairi shook her head, stepping in front of the shelf. "We don't know if he had anything to do with Jafar's freedom."

"It's true." Riku folded his arms. "Unless Iago bust loose when my Replica snatched the lamp, he probably had nothing to do with this mess." That, or he was lying, but for now, they needed to stay focused. Kairi was right about not pointing fingers.

For a moment, the Genie said nothing and stroked his chin. He stomped right up to the shelf, leaned over Iago, lowered his brow, and… laughed. Out of the blue, he just started chuckling, giving the bird a light pat on the back.

"Well, that's a twist!" He shook his head. "Clones, destruction, and a change of heart? Now all it needs is some tear-jerking romance, and we've got ourselves a hit!"

"I think I've got that covered, Genie." Aladdin shut his eyes and smiled, turning towards the door. "But right now, let's focus on cleaning up this mess."

"Say no more!"

Genie tilted his chin up, puffed out his chest, and marched right out the door. He stopped just a few yards away, gazing up at the sky. The sand around him rippled and stretched high above the ground, launching straight at the building. Grinning, he reached out his hand, creating a cloud of smoke that trailed down to the ground. In no time, the smoke revealed a long hose attached to a small, rounded base. At the tip of the hose, a wide nozzle began sucking up sand. Letting out a loud hum, the vacuum slurped up the incoming waves. When bits of whirling wood and stone came rushing in, Genie pressed one little button, and the humming grew louder, faster, and those little bits of debris flew down the hose with ease.

Bit by bit, the sand, the wind, and the wreckage all met their end thanks to a silly gag. Sand that had piled up all around the city vanished without a trace, while battered up planks and torn up cloth straightened and reformed with just one snap of the Genie's fingers. Soon, even a few rays of sunlight shone down on the city as the clouds rolled away. In just a matter of minutes, the chaos and destruction gave way to peace and quiet. And while one last wave rolled down over the Genie, one wave of his hands sent it reeling back.

With the coast finally clear, he floated down to the ground and took a bow. Immediately, Riku along with everyone else came rushing out the door. Everyone except Iago, anyway. For a few seconds, he just sort of hovered beneath the door frame with his eyes open wide. What was he afraid of? It wasn't like they were going to turn on him _now. _Briefly, Riku watched him from the corner of his eye. When Iago didn't move an inch, he shrugged and turned his attention back to Genie.

"Well, that's one mess down," he said, "but what about Jafar? Soon as he figures out what you did, he'll probably whip up an even bigger storm."

"True," said the Genie. "For all his bad qualities, I have to give Jafar credit for his cleverness. He's about as sharp as a tack."

"But that's not the real problem." Donald clenched his fists and stomped his feet. "As long as he's a genie, it doesn't matter how smart he is!"

"Yup!" Goofy's brow furrowed, and he scratched his head. "But at least we've got a Genie on our side, too. That oughta even things out—"

"If we're lucky," said Riku, "but let's not get ahead of ourselves. If we're going to stop him, we'd better prepare for the worst." He looked up at Genie. "We can't just rush after him without a plan."

"Well, there is one thing you can do." Genie placed his hands behind his back, and he floated back and forth. "If you destroy his lamp, then Jafar's history. Only trouble is, you'd have to find him first."

"But where do we start?" Kairi took two steps forward, looking left and right. "This is a big city, and the last thing we need is for anyone else to get hurt."

"You're right._" _Aladdin reached for his sword, pointing it at the palace. "Right now, we need to hurry up and find him. If that means spreading out, then I'm all for it."

It was a decent idea. Given Jafar's powers, he could easily pop up anywhere in Agrabah, giving them way too much ground to cover and no time to time to do it. Of course, the palace was always an option. With Jasmine and the Sultan concealed behind its walls, they'd probably managed to withstand the sandstorm. And since Jasmine was easily one of Aladdin's top priorities, it only made sense for him to take off in that direction via flying carpet. On the other hand, the city and even the desert were viable options. Without anyone to cart his lamp around, just how far could Jafar go in the first place?

They'd never know unless they got searching. So, after they finalized their plans, the rest of the group split off. Donald and Goofy stuck with Riku, and the three of them bolted off towards the desert. Kairi, on the other hand, followed Aladdin's lead over to the palace. Maybe it'd be a little risky without the others backing her up, but at least she had her magic to even the odds.

As for Genie, given his insane powers and tendency to just pop up out of the blue, he opted to go back-and-forth, all while keeping his eyes peeled for anything fishy. For whatever reason, though, Riku didn't catch one trace of Iago on the way out of town, nor did he hear a single peep…

**x.x.x**

"Oh, sure. Run off into certain danger! As for me, I'll be staying right here, where it's _safe._"

What did he care if those chumps went off and played hero? It was no skin off his back if anything happened to them. He wouldn't lose any sleep if Jafar got his hands on 'em and got his revenge. He'd played his part by sucking up to them, and now he was really scot-free! …As long as the Sultan and the guards didn't come looking for him, anyway. Until then, he had plenty of time to fly the coop. Maybe if he hurried, he could find a new town with no sultan, no guards, and absolutely no genies.

Just thinking about it brought a grin to his beak, as Iago fluttered back onto the shelf. From here on out, he'd be looking out for himself. After all, who needed friends, anyway?

…But those chumps _did _stick up for him. Sure, they used their weirdo hocus pocus to freeze him and toss him in a cage. Not to mention the way they left him with that pesky tiger. He was as good as lunch for that furball!

But it was still… kinda nice in a weird sorta way. It was like the minute Jafar bust loose, all bets were off, and he was completely off the hook, no strings attached. Why else would they have let him stay behind and out of their hair?

"Bah, thinkin' like that's just not my style." He groaned, slapping a wing on his head. "Look at me, goin' all soft!" He'd never needed friends before, so why start now? And why did he have a weird tingling in his chest, like staying there wasn't the 'right' thing to do? Since when did right even matter?

All these thoughts were just weighing him down. And the more he thought about it, the worse those thoughts became until he wound up pacing back and forth with his wings behind his back, mulling over those silly thoughts of… alliances with Aladdin and the others. Maybe if he played his cards straight, he could convince him to put in a good word for him. If everyone at the palace started thinking he was one of the good guys, he'd have access to all sorts of riches. Not to mention food!

And to think he was sitting here and missing out on the action when he could just as easily cheer them on and keep up appearances. Now _that _was clever thinking…

In fact, he started flapping his way to the door in the blink of an eye, until the door _SLAMMED _shut. Were the winds picking up again? Well, the window was always an option. Except, when he tried swooping up and out of the place, the window suddenly started shrinking until there was nothing left.

Something wasn't right. Windows didn't up and disappear! No, it had to be some kinda magic. Something like…

A lump formed in his throat, and he slowly floated back down to the shelf. The door slamming on him, windows vanishing without a trace. That key-kid's friends wouldn't pull a prank like that, and neither would the Genie! No, there was only one guy who'd go that far just to keep him in place. But why would he waste his time here?

A cold shiver ran down Iago's spine. Teeth chattering, he turned around, eyes darting all over the place. With the window gone, the entire place turned pitch black, save for a few little glimmers of light creeping under the door. Then, before he could blink, two yellow, gleaming eyes appeared right in front of him. He almost leaped right out of his feathers at the sight!

"J-Jafar!"

"Why _hello_, Iago…" That chilling voice, that sinister chuckle. There was no denying it now. Out from the shadows crept Jafar, dressed in his fancy gowns with that creepy snake staff held tightly in his clutches.

Oh, just seeing him here made his heart race and his knees tremble. Without even thinking, he stumbled back, falling flat against the wall. Taking a deep breath, he tried standing his ground, and he even started laughing to try and hide his fear.

"So, uh." He forced a grin, folding his wings together. "What brings you here? Don't you, I don't know, have street rats to take care of or a Sultan to overthrow? Why would you worry about little old me?"

"Why, Iago. You underestimate yourself." Jafar tightened his grip on the snake staff and leaned in over the shelf. "After all, you've managed to convince those fools that you're on their side. I find that very… remarkable, to say the least."

"Gee, that's great! Really, I'm flattered." He gulped, fluttering his wings. "Now, why don't you run along? Don't let me hold you up when you've got important genie stuff to take care of."

"Ah, but that is precisely why I'm here…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**END NOTE: **Guh, so after more than a month, I finally have some updates for you guys! Sorry it took so long. Life got in the way, not to mention I got a nasty case of writer's block. On the positive side, I've got three whole chapters to make up for it, one of which is longer than the norm.

In the future, I'll try not to take so long, but if it seems like I'm taking my sweet time, I usually post updates on my writing on my profile. Now then, on with the show!


	11. A Genie's Wrath

**Chapter 11: A Genie's Wrath**

_SLASH!_

Two Bandits fell to the ground with one swing of Aladdin's sword, while a group Air Soldiers flung themselves at three cowering children. Before they could lay so much as a claw on them, a pale glow wrapped around their bodies, and they fell to the ground. There they lay, fast asleep, giving Kairi a chance to slip out in front of the kids and perform a few quick jabs. The Heartless twitched a little, but before they could get back into the air, their bodies lit up in flames. With the Heartless gone, the kids inched forward, looking up at Kairi and Aladdin with huge smiles on their faces. Briefly, Kairi looked around with her eyes open for any more Heartless. When none appeared, she patted the kids on the heads and headed up towards the throne room's entrance, motioning for the kids to follow.

"Hold up!"

Before she could even reach the door, she found herself swerving out of a fireball's path and blocking the swing of a Soldier's claws. The kids shrieked and clung to each other, knees trembling, while another Air Soldier dropped out of a portal and swooped over their heads. Muttering under her breath, Kairi knocked the Soldier aside and rushed towards the kids, but about halfway, she wound up tumbling towards the ground with her back ablaze. Luckily, Aladdin was there to even the odds. Once the Air Soldier drew close enough, he jumped up and sliced it from behind. The kids all let out a collective sigh, while Aladdin hurried over to Kairi's side, crouched down, and held out his hand.

She reached for his hand, slowly getting back on her feet. Then, right as the Red Nocturne's hat started to glow, she whipped around and thrust her weapon into its chest.

"Hey, nice one!" Grinning, Aladdin darted over to the door. "Now, let's get these guys inside before more Heartless show up."

"Careful, or you might jinx it." Kairi laughed, making her way up the steps. Once she reached the doors, she pushed them open just a crack, looking back at the kids. "It's okay. Nobody's going to hurt you now."

The kids hesitated, glancing at one another. Then, after a few seconds, they inched towards the door. With each step, they picked up the pace until they broke out into a full-on sprint, slipping into the throne room itself. With the kids safely inside, Kairi stepped back, letting the door swing shut. Leaning back against the frame, she took a deep breath and gazed up at the sky.

"I think that's everyone," said Aladdin, sitting down on the top step. "As long as the guards stick around, they should be okay."

"Yeah, I know." Kairi sighed, brushing a few stray hairs behind her ear. "But I hope Riku and the others are having better luck than we are. I'm surprised Jafar hasn't shown up yet."

"Knowing him, there's probably a reason for it." He sighed, shaking his head. "He could be waiting for us to let our guard down."

"Then we'll have to be careful." Kairi narrowed her eyes and gazed down at her sword. "Right now, we don't know what he's planning."

Or where he was. There were too many spots to hide in the city, and the palace and desert opened up even more options. There wasn't a lot they could do, though. Being in more than one place just wasn't possible, and keeping the palace safe mattered just as much as finding Jafar. For the time being, they'd just have to wait, watch, and hope for the best. Maybe Riku and the others had already found a lead and were chasing Jafar at that very moment. Genie probably would've told them if anything went wrong, and Riku wouldn't give up at a time like this.

So why was she so worried? Without a word, Kairi looked back at the door, tucking her weapon away.

A few seconds of silence passed before Aladdin got back on his feet. He placed a hand over his eyes and squinted. Was something going on out there? Blinking, Kairi stepped up to the edge of the landing and tilted her chin up.

"What's going on?"

"Something's coming." He pointed at a tiny speck in the sky, which drew closer with each passing second. Soon, they could even make out a bit of red and blue.

Iago.

As he drew closer, it became pretty clear that something was up. His beak hung open, and he beat his wings rapidly, bobbing up and down in the air. Seeing this, Kairi's eyes widened, and she placed a hand to her chin. Was he hurt? His shaky flying sure gave that impression, not to mention the sand caught between his feathers. Plus, once he reached the top step, he just sort of flopped there, breathing heavily. At that moment, Kairi crouched down, while Aladdin looked over her shoulder. At first Iago said nothing and continued to pant, but soon he pushed himself up onto his feet, raised one of his wings, and croaked out a few words.

"He's…" He gulped. "I, uh. I know where Jafar is!"

"What?" Aladdin gasped, taking a step back.

"It's, er. Well." Iago paused, dusting himself off with a brush of his wing. His eyes darted around the area, and he dragged one talon along the ground. "See, I was out flyin', trying to catch up with that Key-kid and the others. Figured they were already out in the desert, so…"

"So what happened?" Kairi frowned. "Did you bump into him?"

"Oh, sure. He came… right outta thin air." He lowered his head and gazed down at the ground. It took a few seconds for him to speak up again, but when he did, he fluttered into the air and scowled. "He was out by these creepy ruins. I barely made it outta there alive!"

"The desert ruins…" Aladdin stroked his chin, eyes locked on Iago. "But what was he doing out there?"

"Beats me!" Iago slid back, laughing shakily. "I didn't stick around long enough to ask."

"Well," said Kairi, "you know Jafar better than we do. Why do you think he was out there?"

"Oh, uh. Maybe he was… plotting?" He paused. "Yeah, that's it! He must've been workin' out his next big plan."

"I don't know. What's stopping him from leveling the palace?" Aladdin scowled. "It's not something I want to think about, but he's a genie, and I know he's after revenge."

"Well, what are you gonna do?" Iago huffed, circling his shoulders. "If you two wait here all day, your pals might end up flying right into a trap. It's either that or ya put the whole palace in danger by stickin' around."

"…You're right." Aladdin clenched his fists and averted his gaze. "I'm his first target, even before the Sultan. Just because he's waiting now doesn't mean he won't come after us later."

"Sooo…" Iago gave a cheeky grin, perching right on his shoulder. "Don't ya think you should start moving? If you wanna get the jump on him, you'll have to act fast!"

He was right. If Jafar was out there, then shouldn't they go after him as well? Looking up at Aladdin, Kairi said, "The least we could do is warn them. If Genie isn't with them, they could be in serious trouble."

"Even if he is, they could still use backup." Aladdin took a deep breath, exhaled, and glanced at Iago. "I guess we don't have a choice, but you better not be making this up."

"Hey, easy, pal!" Iago gulped and folded his wings together. "Remember, I ain't the one who released him."

**x.x.x**

Fireballs whizzed through the air. Mobs of bandits charged, swords blazing, only to wind up in a heap on the ground. Shards of ice burst through Red Nocturnes, while Shadows exploded into a hideous black smoke the moment Goofy rammed his shield into their chests. In other words, instead of finding even a trace of Jafar, Riku and the others wound up stumbling right into a Heartless ambush. Not that this was a problem. If anything, slicing through Heartless and pelting them with magic allowed them to blow off a little steam after dealing with the Replica and Jafar's little storm.

But even then, they weren't making _any _progress. It was almost like the Heartless had been thrown out there as a distraction. And maybe they were. Jafar had toyed with them in the past. What was stopping him now? Shaking his head, Riku whipped around and drove his Keyblade into a Fat Bandit's back, leaving it motionless on the desert floor.

In the corner of his eye, he caught sight of two Air Soldiers swooping down in his direction. Great. Just what he needed. But instead of nailing them with his weapon, he dug into his pocket, scooped up the lamp, and swiped his hand against his surface.

"You know," he said, rolling off to the side, "we could really use your help right now!"

"Did somebody say help?"

Man, he didn't even blink before clouds of blue smoke filled the air, a surefire sign of the Genie. And, sure enough, once the smoke clouds cleared, there he stood, dressed up in a tacky red body suit, complete with a bright red G on his chest, a flowing cape, and a mask over his face. What was he trying to be, some kind of superhero? Well, it wasn't like theatrics were anything new for him. Rather than question it, Riku slipped between two charging Large Bodies and stopped out in front of him.

"Think you can get rid of these pests?" He pointed his Keyblade at the remaining Heartless.

"Pest control?" Genie laughed, floating up into the air. "I've got just the thing, but you might wanna stand back."

Donald's brow quirked, and he banged his staff against a Shadow's face. "Oh, it can't be that bad."

"Well, suit yourself!" Holding out one hand, Genie wrapped his fingers around a small, metal can with sprayer at the top. What was he gonna do, nail them with bug spray? Well, the moment he pressed down on the can, a pale green haze spewed into the air, wrapping itself around each and every Heartless. Then, right before Riku's eyes, they all fell flat on their backs and shriveled away into bubbling black ooze.

Not the flashiest way to deal with them, but at least it got the job done. Unfortunately, the spray still lingered for a few seconds, prompting Goofy to cover his mouth, while Donald whipped up a breeze to blow it all away. Once the air cleared, Riku smirked and gave the Genie a brief round of applause.

"So, Genie," said Goofy, stepping over a pile of ash, "didja find Jafar yet?"

"Well, I've been scoping out some clues, and…" Genie sighed. "Nothing. He's slipped right under the radar."

"So we're back at square one." Riku slapped his palm over his face. "Of course he'd make this difficult."

"That's just another reason to keep searching." Donald huffed, and he pointed his staff towards the horizon. "We've still got loads of ground to cover."

"And no flying carpet." Riku shrugged. "Unless you want to go back and grab our ship…"

"Gawrsh, fellers, can't we just ask Genie to help us?"

"Maybe you won't have to!" Genie pointed up at the sky. "Looks like Al and the others are heading our way."

Sure enough, a small red speck zipped through the air, alongside what looked like a mesh of purple and skin tones. And given the lack of flying rugs in Agrabah, there was no way it could be anyone _but _Aladdin and Kairi, not to mention Iago. Why he was with them was anyone's guess, but it wasn't like he'd done anything suspicious yet. For all they knew, maybe he'd actually been helping them out at the palace. That, or making a nuisance of himself.

But it only took about a minute before the carpet dived down and skidded to halt. Then, it hovered about a foot off the ground, giving Aladdin and Kairi a chance to slide down and make their way towards the group. Iago, however, lingered for a few seconds, looking back and forth. He bit down and swallowed hard. Then, after taking a deep breath, he finally headed over to them.

With everyone together, there was no time to lose. Riku didn't even give them a chance to speak up before he said, "How'd it go?"

"Well, we've got a lead," said Kairi, "but you didn't miss much. Nothing really happened until Iago showed up."

"Yeah, some Heartless attacked, but…" Aladdin looked over at Iago, and his brow furrowed. "That's not important right now. Honestly, I'm just glad you guys are still here."

A lead, huh? What, did Iago do some snooping too? That seemed like a little _too _much work for somebody like him. Then again, Riku couldn't completely dismiss the idea.

"So what exactly did you learn?"

"Well, er…" Iago gulped, flapping his way to Aladdin's shoulder. Once he landed, he fidgeted a little and looked off into the distance. "Okay, it's like this! Jafar ain't hanging around Agrabah. He's out there somewhere…" He paused, hovering forward. "At the desert ruins."

"Wow, I didn't know there were ruins out here!" Goofy turned around and squinted. "But where are they, anyway?"

"Forget where they are." Donald crossed his arms. "What I wanna know is why Iago was out there in the first place."

"Sheesh, are ya still thinkin' I'm with Jafar?" Iago shuddered. "It's nothin' like that, I swear! In fact, I was… well, I was out lookin' for you chumps."

"Right." But would Iago really go out of his way to find them? His uneasiness mixed with his outlandish claims didn't exactly make sense. In fact, Riku kept his eyes locked on the parrot, watching his eyes dart around as he flew in a circle. Either he really _did _go out there and something went horribly wrong, or he was lying through his teeth.

But it wasn't like they had anything else to go off of. So, after thinking it over, Riku held up his hand and pressed it against his temple. "So, let me get this straight," he said. "You're saying that Jafar's all the way out there, and you just happened to find him?"

"More like he found me." Iago winced, and he lowered his head. "Look, all I'm sayin' is that if you wanna stop the guy, then it's worth a look."

"Well…" Riku sighed, looking over at Donald and Goofy and then to Kairi. "You guys up for up?"

"It's still kinda fishy, but…" Donald brought a hand to his beak. "If he's not here _or _at the palace, then we've got nothing to lose."

"Aw, shucks, Donald. Ya mean you're actually gonna trust Iago?" Goofy chuckled. "I knew you had it in ya!"

"Hey, I'm still not completely convinced!" He huffed. "But I guess I can give him one chance."

"Wow, you're making progress." Kairi laughed, but it didn't take long for her smile to fade. Brow furrowed, she trudged towards the carpet, stopping just once to look back at the others. "Anyway, don't you think we should get going? We'll have our work cut out for us if we're going to destroy his lamp."

"Then what we need is the element of…" The Genie looked back and forth, reached behind his back, and then… "Surprise!" He flung brightly colored streamers into the air, completely ruining any semblance of seriousness in all of three seconds.

Still, he had a point. Flying straight towards Jafar would get them nowhere fast. If they were _really _going to stand a chance, they'd have to catch him off guard somehow, even if it was something as simple as a sneak attack. As for how they'd pull it off, that'd depend on just where Jafar was hiding and whether or not he knew they were coming…

Right now, it was hard to say, and for a few short moments, Riku turned his attention back to a certain parrot. Before making his way to the carpet, Iago frantically looked around, as if something was going to leap out of the sand and grab him. Both Donald and Goofy dashed right past him without a second glance, kicking up dust as they leaped onto the rug. Once they took their seats, they looked over at Riku, and Donald started tapping his fingers against his arm. While Aladdin and Genie hurried along, Kairi stopped right next to Riku and gave him a light tap on the shoulder.

"You look a little lost, Riku. Is everything okay?"

"What?" Riku blinked, giving her a quick glance. Then, after a moment, he shrugged and continued on his way. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing."

Once everyone climbed on board, the carpet shot up into the air, zooming straight towards the mysterious ruins. Their sandy surroundings blurred together, and nothing really stood out at first. Then, before long, the flat plane of the desert came to an abrupt stop and dipped down below. Deep down. As the carpet approached this gaping hole, Riku's eyes scanned the area. By the looks of it, the entire valley formed one giant circle, shielded by what might've been a stone wall at some point, if the sand hadn't smothered it over time.

With a new destination in sight, Aladdin grinned and steered the carpet over this wall of sand and straight downward. As the carpet continued to soar, it swerved between lopsided pillars that stuck out of the sand and over half-buried buildings held together by sandy bricks. Cracks crept down the surfaces of some of the structures, while others bore smoothed out corners, as if they'd been weathered down over time.

They slipped beneath towers, behind buildings, and stayed close to the shadows. One wrong move, and they'd easily expose themselves to Jafar. That was the initial thought, anyway. Problem was, despite bumping into plenty of lopsided structures and chunks of broken stone, nothing else really stood out beyond a few stray chests resting on the dunes. If this really was where Jafar was hiding, then why was this place so empty? Not even any Heartless burst out of the sand. The whole place, for better or worse, seemed awfully peaceful.

Maybe a little _too _peaceful.

Luckily, Riku didn't have to say a word about it. Instead, Aladdin stopped the carpet behind one of the towers and looked over at Iago.

"Are you sure about this?" he said, narrowing his eyes. "I don't see anything suspicious."

"Ah, well…" Iago turned away, grumbling under his breath. He looked down, whimpered, and then sluggishly turned back around. Then, he shakily raised his wing. "Ya aren't gonna have much luck finding him if ya keep stickin' behind these buildings. If you really wanna find Jafar, you'll have to dig deeper."

"But then we'd be out in the open." Aladdin leaned back, and his eyes widened. "If Jafar really is out there, won't he see us?"

"Hey, life's full of risks." Iago shook his head. "This is your one big chance to take him out. Do ya really wanna blow it?"

"…No, I don't." He sighed, tightening his grip on the carpet's tassels. "C'mon, Carpet. Let's get this over with!"

Immediately, the carpet shot forward, sliding past the tower and swooping close to the ground. As it circled around sand dunes, it stayed low, keeping the group concealed behind each little hill. Slowly but surely, they crept between one hill to the next. All the while, Riku skimmed the ground for anything remotely suspicious. The smooth curves of the dunes caught his eye no matter where he looked. Piles of sand that huge could've easily hidden Jafar's lamp from plain sight, but Iago zipped right past them, stopping a few times to point them in the right direction.

It took about a minute of slinking across the ground before they finally reached the center of the ruins. There, the remnants of buildings dwarfed them, partially thanks to the flattened surface of the sand. No matter where Riku looked, not a single hill appeared. This didn't exactly give them a place to hide, but… wait. Was that… something shimmering? He squinted and marched forward, shielding his eyes from the sun. Once again, a dull glimmer caught his eye, and he immediately picked up the pace. Before long, a small, black speck came into view, just barely visible from beneath the sand. Rather than grab it, however, Riku crouched down next to the lamp, peered over his shoulder, and motioned for the others to get over there.

At first they didn't budge. Goofy did scoot forward a little, and he even slid down from the carpet, but instead of heading towards the lamp, he shuddered and took a step back. Donald at least _started _to move, throwing himself down to the ground and stomping out into the open. However, with Goofy staying behind, he turned back around and latched onto his arm, dragging him straight towards Riku. Covering her mouth with her hand, Kairi stifled a laugh and followed along, while Genie shot through the air. Before taking off with the others, Aladdin crouched down and whispered something to the carpet. With that out of the way, he hurried along, leaving only Iago behind.

And he stayed by the carpet for a few seconds, shielding his face with his wings. His shoulders sagged, and when he finally headed their way, he kept his eyes locked on the ground. Once everyone gathered around, he lowered himself down, stopping right behind the lamp. Then, his beak contorted into a stiff, toothy smile, and he pointed one feather at the exposed, black surface.

"Well, whaddaya know? He left his lamp out in the open!" He laughed shakily and delivered a swift kick. "Now, let's smash this thing before he rears his ugly head!"

Even now, he was acting like a nervous wreck. The fact that he'd kept squirming, whimpering, and looking the other way still didn't add up. Either he was totally shaken from his encounter with Jafar, or maybe, just maybe, he was hiding something… He probably should've asked, but instead, Riku remained quiet and reached out for the lamp, wrapping his fingers tightly around its handle as he plucked it out of the sand. While he half-expected something to blow up in his face or for Heartless claws to reach up and drag him to the ground, nothing happened. Even the lamp remained perfectly still, and only the sound of the wind swept through the air.

At first it started out slow, almost unnoticeable. The breeze whistled and blew through their hair, carrying only a few grains of sand at any given moment. Riku paid this no mind and instead turned to face Aladdin. Like Riku, he remained completely silent, keeping his eyes locked on the lamp. Taking a deep breath, he approached Riku and pulled his sword out of its scabbard. Genie then looped around their shoulders, stopping just a few feet above them, where he held out his arms, laced his hands together, and cracked his knuckles.

"All right!" he said, raising his hand. "Now all we've gotta do is give it a little alaka—"

The winds picked up, filling the air with a chilling melody. The sand began to whirl ever-so-slightly, just a few inches off of the ground. Then about a foot… and then an entire yard of sand rose up, twirling around the group. Immediately, Goofy ducked behind his shield, letting out a moan, while Donald stumbled back and crashed into his leg. The two leaped back in opposite directions, giving each other wide-eyed stares. Meanwhile, Kairi drew her sword and rushed over to Riku. On the way, the breeze began to push everyone back inch by inch, while the lamp trembled in Riku's grasp.

Then, before the Genie could unleash so much as a spark of magic, Riku found himself flying backwards through the air. He didn't even get the chance to call for his weapon before, _BAM! _His back collided with the corner of a ruined building, and the lamp rattled to the ground. Before he could so much as reach it, another breeze flung it into the air. Though Genie darted after it, donning leather glove for good measure, a red blur zipped past him.

In the blink of an eye, Iago latched onto the lamp and hovered high above the group. In that instant, everyone's eyes fell on him.

"Iago, what are you doing?" Aladdin scowled, planting his feet firmly on the ground. "C'mon, we need to destroy it!"

"Gee, I'd love to. Really!" Iago's face fell, and he turned away, rapidly beating his wings against the breeze. "But ya see …"

_SHOOM. _Suddenly, the surrounding area lit up with a blinding flash. The ground trembled and cracked, while sand flew into the everyone's faces. Gritting his teeth, Riku pushed himself forward, and he stomped towards the carpet with one arm over his mouth. About halfway, the wind nailed him in the back, throwing him face-down into the sand. When he lifted his head, he caught sight of the carpet beating its tassels against the air. Against… a barrier.

Jafar must've been there the whole time. He must've known they were coming, and, even worse… Iago probably set them up. Just when they thought they could trust him, he turned around and stabbed them in the back.

They'd all been had. Any semblance of trust immediately shattered. Why did he bother trusting him? Why didn't they all just get rid of him when they had the chance? The more he thought about it, the more his blood boiled, and Riku sent the parrot a fiery glare. "What were you _thinking?_"

"I, uh. Well. Jafar was kinda…" Iago shut his eyes and moaned. "Ya gotta understand! If I didn't play along…"

"Then what, Iago?" Kairi stumbled back, leaning her weight against a tower. When she looked at Iago, she narrowed her eyes and pressed her lips together. "You know that we would've protected you if you'd just told us the truth!"

The whistling of the wind shifted completely, and soon a familiar laugh bellowed through the air. Trails of red smoke crept up from the sand, while the shaking ground cracked and split, forcing the others to stumble around before they, too, collapsed. Before long, the smoke squeezed together, forming the shape of a tall, skinny figure. The long, elegant robes, the golden staff with a cobra's head, and that infuriating smirk could only belong to one person.

"Well _done_, Iago…" Jafar chuckled, stroking the head of his staff. Despite the trembling ground beneath his feet, he calmly strode towards Aladdin and reached out for his chin. "There is no point in fleeing." He turned Aladdin's head towards the barrier, where the carpet continued to pound with all its might. "As you can see, boy, I've made certain accommodations for you and your friends…"

A coil of red smoke wrapped around his entire body, latching onto his hands and feet. Iron shackles bound his hands together, while chains squeezed around his chest. Despite the bindings, Aladdin still squirmed, prompting Jafar to laugh once more.

"There is little hope for you now, street rat. These chains are only the beginning…"

Smoke rose from beneath the cracks, and an orange substance glistened several yards below the surface. A strong, discomforting heat spread throughout the area. Shutting his eyes tightly, Riku pressed his palms flat against the ground, just barely managing to get back on his feet. With one hand against the edge of a building, he called for the Keyblade and began to move forward.

"But aren't you forgetting something?" he smirked, stepping over one of the cracks. "Genies can't—"

"Kill? Boy, you underestimate me." His lips curled up into a toothy grin, and he looked over at Iago. "After all, I won't be bound to that infernal lamp for long…"

"Oh yeah?" Using his staff as a cane, Donald sluggishly pushed himself upright, and his face lit up with the heat of a thousand fires. "Well, maybe you're underestimating us!" His beak bent into an uncomfortable frown, and he thrust his staff into the air. In a flash, a bright blue column of lightning shot down from above Iago. Unfortunately, he zipped out of the way at the last second, completely missing the blow. This didn't stop Donald, however, and he continued to launch flames, icicles, and whirlwinds throughout the area.

Yet, despite the magic in the air, Jafar's grin only widened. Letting go of Aladdin's face, he turned towards Donald and placed a hand to his chest.

"My, such heartfelt enthusiasm. However, you cannot hope to succeed. After all…" He snapped his fingers, and immediately, Donald's body grew stiff, rubbery, and he fell flat on his side. "This is the power I possessed as a lowly sorcerer. And now that I'm a genie…" He crept towards Kairi and Goofy, and the eyes of his cobra staff lit up in a vibrant red. "There is _so_much more I can accomplish."

Even with mine squares glowing at his feet, Jafar continued on his way, completely unphased by any explosions. As he drew closer, Kairi scooted back, holding her sword close to her chest. Jerking forward, Riku picked up the pace, leaping over the widening cracks and launching fire and ice straight at Jafar. He didn't even shudder. Goofy, in the mean time, stepped out in front of Kairi and lowered his brow.

"Just 'cause you're powerful doesn't mean we're gonna give up!" He shook his head. "Ya might have a buncha tricks up your sleeve, but that doesn't mean you're invincible."

"Silence, fool!" Jafar hissed, pointing his staff at Goofy's shield. "If you doubt me, then perhaps you'd like to be the first to experience my true potential…"

"Not so fast, bub!"

Out of the blue, the bindings around Aladdin dissipated into blue smoke clouds. Donald's rubbery body popped back to its original size, and instead of squeaking like a bath toy, he started ranting and raving with a familiar squawking voice. For a few short moments, the cracks in the ground squeezed together, hiding the glowing, orange lava from sight. Even the vicious winds slowed, clearing the air. Then, with his eyes narrowed and his hands balled into fists, the Genie zoomed towards Jafar, slapped a hand onto his shoulder, and whirled him around.

"If you're gonna mess with my pals, then you're gonna have to answer to me!"

"You?" Jafar gasped, and then he stifled another laugh. "The big, blue clown? I perish at the thought." He took a step back and held out his arms. "But if you wish to make a fool of yourself, then by all means, be my guest."

This was the perfect chance to take a grab at the lamp. If Genie could keep Jafar busy for just a few moments, then maybe they'd be able to catch Iago off guard and clean up this mess. In order to communicate this message, Riku looked to the others and then pointed at Iago, who continued to flutter around in a circle. Once they responded with a quick smile and a nod, they all tip-toed past the two genies, ducking whenever spells rocketed their way.

"How 'bout a little of _this?_" Genie leaned back and flung a barrage of lightning bolts straight at his chest. Each one soared at Jafar, nailing him flat in the gut—or so it seemed. A cloud _CLASH _filled the air, and thick cloud of smoke concealed him. However, when the clouds faded, Jafar stood perfectly still, and he burst into a fit of laughter.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" He shook his head. "I'm afraid you're slipping. And, furthermore…" He snapped his fingers, and before Aladdin could even take a swipe at the lamp, he wound up tumbling forward, his feet now bound by a ball and chain, while the shackles took hold of his hands once more, and the chains squeezed his torso. These chains extended from Aladdin and coiled their way around Riku's legs and then Kairi's, Donald's, and Goofy's. Before long, they all plummeted down, their bodies squeezed like grapes between links of cold metal.

"I'm afraid I won't allow any… interference."

This wasn't good. Now what were they going to do? With his arms pressed tightly against his sides and his whole body wrapped between chains, there was no way Riku could use the Keyblade. And no matter how much he squirmed, he just couldn't budge; if anything, his movements made things worse, for the chains dug into his skin, sending shivers of pain down his spine. The others didn't fare much better, either. With Donald unable to reach his staff, he couldn't use magic to bust them loose, and it wasn't like Goofy could break chains with his bare hands.

To make matters worse, Genie's attempts to fight back just couldn't measure up. Once Riku and the others went down for the count, he lunged at Jafar, teeth bared. His body became bulky and coated with striped fur, and he let out a roar. When he drew close enough, he took a swipe with his claws, but with one wave of the snake staff, Genie's fearsome physique shrank down to the size of a little kitten. Then, all Jafar had to do was whack him from behind to send him flying into the air. _SPLAT! _He collided head-first with the barrier and slid down onto a ruined building. There he lay with stars dancing around his head, completely still.

With Genie knocked out, there was nobody left to combat Jafar. Riku and his friends sure couldn't fight with their bodies bound by metal, and with Iago carting the lamp around, it was only a matter of time before Jafar gained his freedom. Already, he turned their way, taking small steps in their general direction. Any second now, he'd probably nail them with an agonizing spell, just for laughs. But why did it have to end this way? It wasn't just about Riku's well-being. Donald, Goofy, and Kairi… they were all gonna share the same fate. Paralyzed by the chains, they were all completely vulnerable.

"It's almost a shame to see it end like this," said Jafar, looming over the group. "But, alas, all things must come to an end. I believe I've held back long enough…"

His body rose above the ground and stretched high into the sky. His long robes vanished from sight, and his skinny torso grew large, muscled, and bright red. As he let out a cackle, his voice deepened in pitch, while his eyes emitted a golden glow. Legs became a smoke-like trail. His teeth sharpened, and before long, he took the form of a true genie. Playtime was over.

The ground rumbled, the cracks widened, and chunks of land split and floated away. Soon, instead of sand, a sea of bubbling lava surrounded Riku and the others. Still, he struggled, squirming back and forth, just trying to get an arm loose with no avail. And with lava surrounding them in all directions, rolling away was completely out of the question. Jafar didn't just have them pinned down; he had them in checkmate. And now all he needed was that one final wish…

"Now, Iago," he said, gazing up at the parrot. "I order you to wish for my freedom!"

"I… yeah, well… erp…" He looked down at Aladdin, at Riku, and at everyone else. Beads of sweat trickled down his face, and his legs trembled.

Was he seriously hesitating? After everything he'd just put them through? Rolling his eyes, Riku raised his head a few inches off of the ground and sneered. "What's the matter? You chickening out? And here I thought you were fine being his lackey."

"Riku!" Kairi turned her head, looking at him from the corner of her eye. "C'mon, now's not the time."

"But it's true!" Donald huffed, tilting his face upward. "If Iago wasn't such a big coward, then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Hey, watch it, bub!" Iago scowled, puffing out his chest. "It's not like I wanted to…"

"Iago!" Jafar's voice grew louder, and his whole face scrunched up. "Pay them no mind and finish this!"

Oddly enough, a small grin crossed Aladdin's face, and he glanced at the others. Then, he spoke to them in a dull whisper. "Guys, wait. I think I've got this."

"Whadda ya mean?" said Donald, raising a brow.

"Just play along. If Iago's still nervous, then maybe…"

Then maybe they _could _turn things back around. All they needed to do was apply a little more pressure. Just enough to knock some sense into that bird. If he really felt bad about betraying him, then this was one chance to redeem himself.

"So that's it?" Aladdin's brow furrowed, and his tone sharpened. "Go ahead, then. Free Jafar. But if you do, you'll always be stuck in his shadow."

Following Aladdin's lead, Riku gazed up at Iago with a smirk. "That's right. You're just a spineless flunky, too afraid to take a stand."

"Spineless?" Iago's nostrils flared, and he stretched his neck forward. "I'll have ya know that I've got plenty of guts! I just know better than to fight a huge genie with…"

"He might be powerful," said Kairi, "but you're the one with the lamp. If you wanted to, you could make him do whatever you want."

"Silence!" Jafar growled lowered his head to Kairi's level. "Your words fall on deaf ears. Do not think for a minute that your feeble attempts at persuasion will succeed."

"Aw, I think he's scared, fellers!" Goofy shut his eyes and started to laugh. Soon, the others joined in, filling the air with the sound of giggles, chuckles, and snickers all at once.

But maybe that wasn't such a smart move. Though at first Jafar simply snarled and leered at the group, soon his eyes lit up blood red, launching a blast straight at the chains. Once it hit, Riku screamed at the top of his lungs, for the blow singed his skin and sent heat trailing down the chains. Yet despite the pain, he continued to laugh.

"Yeah, you're right, Goofy. They're _both _scared…"

Jafar's eye twitched, and his breathing grew heavy. He pulled back one of his arms, as if he was going to strike, and then, with one clap of his hands, the chunk of land carting Riku the others around began to sway back and forth. In a matter of seconds, it started to descend, sinking deep into the molten rock.

"I've had enough of this charade. It's time that you fulfilled your end this bargain. Free me now, or…"

Iago turned his back on Jafar and looked down at the lava. For a moment, he just sort of hovered there, making no sudden moves beyond the beating of his wings. Then, he looked over his shoulder, and his beak curled up into a grin.

"Ya know, the girl has a point." He swung the lamp back and forth in his talons. "You might have some flashy powers, but who's the one carting around your little lamp?" He lowered himself towards the lava and snickered. "Maybe this whole freedom thing ain't worth it after all…"

And with that, he completely let go of the lamp, letting it fall to its certain destruction. Jafar's eyes widened, and he lurched forward, frantically grasping at it. Unfortunately for him, its small size allowed it to slip between his fingers and land with a _plop _in the molten ooze.

Immediately, the lamp's surface began to drip, and the spout drooped down, shifting from solid metal to boiling liquid. With his mouth wide open, Jafar grasped at his neck and started to gag. His eyes narrowed into little slits, and he grit his teeth. Then, as Iago grinned smugly at the giant genie, Jafar took a swipe at him from the side, sending him spiraling down towards the lava.

"No!"

Everyone shouted it in unison. Even after he'd turned on them, Iago still managed to save the day. With Jafar's body erupting into smoke, it became crystal clear that the genie had met his end. Yet, despite his heroism, Iago soon made a splash in the lava, with only his tail feathers still visible. Just when he'd finally made a turn for the better, his one shining moment got cut short. Just thinking about it made Riku's heart wrench, and he shut his eyes tightly, trying to ignore what he had just seen…

Meanwhile, Jafar continued to shriek and squirm, while sparks flew all around his body. His bones flickered in and out of view, and he flailed his arms around in agony. Soon, he started to whirl around, with lightning clashing all around him. A red sphere enclosed his body, and the lava began to rise, shifting from a bright orange to a pale yellow. The chains that kept Riku and friends pinned to the ground fizzled away into thin air, and the shackles that bound Aladdin's limbs exploded in a smoky haze. One last time, Jafar bellowed, and then, with a resounding _BANG_, his entire form burst into countless glimmers of light that flickered and faded.

When the air cleared, Riku and the others threw themselves back on their feet and bolted forward. Even with the lava gone, a few red and blue feathers still poked out of the ground. Right away, Aladdin got down on his knees, shoveling through sand with his bare hands. In just a matter of seconds, Iago's motionless body appeared, his feathers blackened from the heat, but otherwise intact. Though his chest slowly rose and fell, his breathing was faint. Almost invisible.

For a few minutes, they just waited there, watching over Iago. With the barrier gone, the carpet soon slid their way, and it stood up on its hind tassels, drooping at the sight of the fallen bird. Soon, even the Genie woke up, and after rubbing his head, he floated over to the others. Once there, he didn't say a word. For once, he didn't have a silly gag or random remark to lighten the mood.

"I can't believe it," said Aladdin, cradling Iago in his arms. "After everything we've been through, he finally did something good…"

Riku's head hung low, and he heaved a heavy sigh. Even if they were the ones to push him along, that didn't change the fact that he _chose _to drop the lamp. Now, he was barely hanging onto his life, and all because he finally had the courage to step up to his former master.

"But wait a sec…" Goofy sniffled, wiping a tear from his eye. "I thought Genies couldn't kill."

"They can't," said a soft, hoarse voice. "But you'd be surprised what you can live through."

Coughing and hacking, Iago's eyes opened halfway. Even after taking a nosedive into a pool of lava, he was still alive! Just seeing him there lifted the weight off of Riku's shoulders. In a matter of seconds, he started to smile, and so did the others. While Goofy held his hands close to his face and tears welled up in his eyes, Kairi reached out and gave Iago a soft pat on the head. Genie, despite being knocked out the whole time, began bounding along the sand, shouting at the top of his lungs. And while he rolled his eyes and acted all tough, even Donald had a faint grin on his beak. For once in his life, Iago wasn't treated with animosity at all. Needless to say, all the praise and thanks made him do a double take and rub his eyes. Maybe he thought he was dreaming.

But by the time they returned to the palace, Aladdin even went out of his way drag Jasmine out, and he told her the whole story. Sure, Iago sort of hid behind everyone at first, teeth chattering and knees shaking, but soon even the princesses reached out for him, pulling the parrot into a surprisingly tight hug. What a change from before, when everyone saw him as the wingman to Agrabah's greatest villain.

They might not've gotten any answers out of the Replica, and whether or not his friend was truly 'Sora' still remained a mystery. Plus, the fact that they let Jafar loose caused the whole mess in the first place. Yet, even with all the problems they faced during this little adventure, it all worked out in the end. And so, as the sun began to sink below the horizon, Riku and his friends headed away from the palace and back towards their ship. On their way out, however, Aladdin stopped to meet them at the front gate, with Iago resting on his shoulder.

"So, you guys are heading off again?"

"Afraid so," said Riku, placing a hand against his neck. "Even with Jafar out of the way, we've got our work cut out for us."

"Well, if you ever need a hand, you know where to find me." Aladdin smiled, holding out his hand. "And I'm sure that Genie wouldn't mind busting a few Heartless for good measure."

"That goes double for you, Aladdin." Riku smirked, giving his hand a good shake. "And if that Replica ever shows his face again, I give you full permission to knock him around."

"And you better behave, Iago." Donald snickered, waving a finger back and forth. "We don't want any more trouble around here."

"Hey, after bein' pushed around for so long, maybe being one of the good guys won't be so bad." He grinned, rubbing his wings together. "If nothing else, it'll be nice to live in the lap of luxury…"

"Just don't get carried away." Kairi leaned forward, looking him in the eye. "Aladdin's already got his hands full with Abu."

"Lady, compared to that furball, I'll be a saint!" Iago flicked his wing and lifted his chin up. Of course, when Aladdin shot him a deadpan look, he shuffled back and rubbed at his neck. "…Not that there's anything wrong with monkeys!"

"Well, anyway," said Riku, "we'd better run. You guys take care, okay?"

"Don't worry, guys." Aladdin grinned, glancing up at the palace. "I think we've got it covered."

**x.x.x**

It didn't make sense. Even when he went out of his way to use a genie, everything went horribly wrong. His plan to save Sora completely backfired. Sure, Jafar wasn't exactly the most trustworthy guy, but he still had the raw power. The obligation to grant wishes! And not only did he refuse to give Sora his heart back, but when he whipped up a storm to nail the Fake, Jafar went and turned it against him, too! The real Riku. Was that his idea of a joke?

Needless to say, even after he'd made it back to the castle, Riku's experiences in Agrabah kept repeating in the back of his head. Not just with Jafar, but the Fake as well. The way he seemed so confident that he was real deal. The way he completely stole show at the end of that fight, making a fool of him in the process. It just wasn't fair. Why did he get all the glory? Why did Donald and Goofy stick around with him? At this rate, the Fake would have all the worlds eating out of the palm of his hand. There was no way Riku'd ever team up with him again.

Of course, because of his time hunting down the lamp and struggling against Kurt Zisa, his little trip to Agrabah took longer than anticipated. Knowing a certain scar-faced jerk, he'd probably never hear the end of it. So, when he reported back to Saïx, Riku kept the details about Jafar to a minimum. When asked why he and Sora had taken so long to complete their mission, he just blamed it on the sandstorms. Easy enough. And now that his daily work for the Organization was out of the way, he and Sora marched down the hall, turned the corner, and eventually stumbled upon Naminé's room.

She sat on her bed, gazing down at her sketchbook. While they were gone, she must've been working on a new picture. 'Course, with her locked into her work, it almost felt wrong to barge in and interrupt her. But, then again, they were all friends. If anything, their company sure beat the other creeps in this castle. So, after watching her for a few seconds, he cleared his throat and stepped inside.

"You look busy," he said with a smile. "Hope we're not disturbing you."

"That's okay." Naminé looked up from her artwork and scooted over, leaving plenty of room for the boys.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to distract you." Riku shrugged, flopping down right next to her. "C'mon, Sora. Get over here."

Nodding, Sora silently stepped up to bed and sat down next to Riku. He shifted around a little and rested his hands in his lap. Then, he gazed down at the floor.

"So, how was the mission today?" Naminé closed her sketchbook and folded her hands together. "You look a little…"

"Bruised? Dirty?" Riku groaned, brushing some sand off his sleeve. "Well, the less we say about the mission, the better."

"Yeah." Sora frowned. "We cut it real close."

"You were after a Heartless today, weren't you?" She placed a hand on Riku's arm. "Did something go wrong?"

"The Heartless wasn't the _real _problem." Riku gazed at the wall, clenching and unclenching his fists. "No, it was the Fake. Turns out he was there, too."

"And Jafar." Sora lifted his head and turned towards Riku. "I think that if we'd left his lamp alone, things would've gone smoother."

"Sora, I was trying to—"

"Wait. Jafar?" Naminé's eyes widened, and she leaned back. "Riku, what happened?"

Fine. There was no point in hiding it now. Heaving a sigh, Riku nodded, and he crossed his arms. "Okay, so we wound up freeing him from his lamp. But I swear, I only did it to help Sora."

"It's true." Sora placed a hand to his chest. "All he wanted to do was get my heart back."

"Yeah, but the guy came up with a stupid excuse." Riku rolled his eyes. "And when I tried to make him trash the Fake, he wound up turning his magic on _me_. Can you believe it?"

"I…" Naminé looked away, shoulders shaking. Was something wrong? With his eyes open wide, Riku reached for her shoulder and leaned forward, looking her in the eye.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He spoke softly, trying not to sound too forceful.

"It's…" She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm just glad you made back here. You know how dangerous the Replica…"

"Trust me, I know better than just about anyone." Riku tightened his hold on her. "I was there when he tore Sora's heart out; I'm not about to let him do the same to me."

"Just… please be careful. Both of you." She opened her eyes and clasped her hands together. "I know you're angry about what he did, but you shouldn't chase after him."

"I'm…" Man, how could he even say no to her? Much as he hated the Fake, his friends came before anything else. And that went double for Naminé. Seeing her sulk and pout made his heart throb. It was like being stabbed in the chest with a knife. And, sure, he didn't plan on letting up on the Fake, but that didn't mean he was gonna push her feelings aside.

No, there had to be some other way to brighten up her day. Something a little unconventional by Organization standards. He took a few seconds to mull it over, weaving together a little plan to keep their minds off of his last blunder. Then, once an idea clicked, he placed his hands on both Sora and Naminé's backs.

"Hey, why don't we all head out for some ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" Sora blinked, rubbing the back of his neck. "Where'd that come from?"

"What, you got a problem with it?" He smirked, giving Sora a light shove. "C'mon. When's the last time we got to relax?"

"Well…"

"_Exactly._" He shook his head, shifting his focus to Naminé. "And what do you think?"

At first she didn't say a word and instead looked over to her sketchbook, shoulders sagging. It almost like his words made things worse, but how? Wasn't getting out of the castle a good thing? For a few seconds there, he'd almost thought about changing the subject. Then, finally, she looked back at Riku with a faint smile.

"I think we could all use a break."

That was just the answer he needed. With both his friends raring to go… or at least open to the idea, there was no time to waste. With one swing of his arm, a trail of darkness curled up along the floor, stretching higher and higher until a corridor formed. A corridor out of the castle away from all the stress. A chance to kick back, cool down, and, for just a little bit, pretend that nothing had changed between him and his friends. It wouldn't stop him from tracking down the Fake some other time, and he definitely wasn't about to forgive what he'd done.

But it'd been too long since his friends shared a lazy afternoon.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**END NOTE: **So, unlike in KH2, there wasn't a direct fight with Genie Jafar, mostly because… honestly? I never got how Sora was able to hurt a genie in that game to begin with. That, and Jafar as a genie has ridiculous powers. At one point, I did consider having Riku use darkness to get out of the chains, but I eventually opted to have our heroes use their wits to help persuade Iago to do the Right Thing. Anyway, just one more chapter to go with this update!


	12. A Moment's Pause

**Chapter 12: A Moment's Pause**

"So, even after visiting three worlds, we've learned… next to nothing."

It'd been long enough since they first spoke with DiZ. While there were still plenty of worlds to visit, and many more that still needed saving, it was high time Riku and his friends returned to Twilight Town. Maybe they hadn't learned much yet. With two Replica encounters and only vague information from Merlin and others to work off of, the overall goals of the Organization remained to be seen. But, on the other hand, despite his creepy demeanor, DiZ was no idiot. If anything, speaking with him might shed some light on their experiences.

And so, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi all returned to the mansion. To the dusty, old library where they had first spoken with DiZ.

As they explained their adventures, Jiminy paced back and forth along the table, scribbling down notes and occasionally asking for details, like Mim's motivation or the cause of Iago's change in perspective. Naturally, they gave him a few extra tidbits for his book, but the main focus remained squarely on the heart of the matter. Or lack thereof.

"Riku's right, though," said Donald, tapping one of his webbed feet. "The only members we've even seen are that Replica and his partner. Everything else came from word of mouth."

"We don't even know why they created that copy." Goofy looked down, folding his arms over his chest. "Not to mention why they're goin' around givin' Heartless to folks like Mim."

"I see." DiZ turned away from the group, clasping his hands behind his back. He took two broad steps towards one of the bookshelves and then peered over his shoulder at the group. "Nevertheless, even the inkling of knowledge you have obtained will serve you well in your journey. After all, you now have a vague idea of their capabilities."

It was true. The Organization, whatever they really were, definitely had a few tricks up their sleeves. Replication, memory alteration, not to mention plenty of Heartless at their disposal. And that was only the beginning. There had to be more to their shady group just waiting below the surface. All they had to do was keep pushing forward and digging up the answers.

"So, what's your take on it, anyway?" Riku raised a brow, leaning against one of the shelves. "You obviously have a huge grudge against them. Think you can throw us a bone?"

"A grudge? That's quite an assumption." DiZ chuckled, shaking his head. "However, I suppose I do have a few thoughts on the matter. You said that you had encountered one of their members in the past. Think back on that encounter and what it may mean."

"Way to be cryptic, old man." He sighed, pressing his fingers against his forehead. "But, fine. The first time we met one of their members, he went on about testing my power… and then he proceeded to wipe the floor with us."

Kairi giggled, brushing back a strand of her hair. "I don't know, Riku. You guys made it out okay."

"Sure, we won, but that guy was about as tough as Ansem." Riku groaned. He reached into his pocket, digging around until, finally, he scooped out one of Ansem's Reports. "Anyway, right before he left, he dropped this report and said something about bringing him hearts."

"Yup," said Jiminy, flipping through his journal. "I still wonder what he meant by that. The guy sure was a shady fella."

"Do not forget that they are incomplete." DiZ turned back around and strode towards the others. "It is only natural for them to yearn for what they have lost." He pulled back a seat and slowly sat down, resting his arms on the table. "And yet, for whatever reason, they gave power over the Heartless to a reckless witch."

"Right. And all the Heartless do is _take _hearts." Riku looked up at the ceiling, shaking his head. "Giving people power over them… won't that result in more lost hearts?"

_"_Do not think for a moment that they care." DiZ's one visible eye narrowed, and his lips pulled back into a heavy frown. "It's not a stretch to assume that this _is _a part of their plan, however. Without feelings, Nobodies are prompted to take extreme measures to achieve their goals. It would be wise to remember this."

"There's just one more thing, DiZ." Kairi sighed, placing a hand to her chest. Her eyebrows knit together, and she gazed down at the floor. "Do you think... well, would they really go out of their way to change someone's memories?"

He nodded. "If it was beneficial to their cause, then there is no doubt. That being said, I advise you all to forget this Replica for the time being. If anything, it was designed as a distraction."

A distraction? Seriously? Making a perfect clone seemed like a little too much effort just to screw around with them. Just hearing DiZ's words made Riku bristle. If anything, that Replica should've been one of their top priorities. If he went around tarnishing Riku's reputation and releasing vengeful genies, what was stopping him from making other boneheaded mistakes? A part of him wanted to point that out, but… maybe it wasn't worth it. He'd probably just brush him off.

Instead, he shrugged and made his way back to the table. "So, basically, keep looking, focus on the rest of the Organization, and hope for the best."

"For now, it is all you can do," said DiZ, leaning back in his seat. "Now then, I believe we have exhausted the matter. The rest of the day is yours."

With that, he stood up, pushed in his chair, and inched towards the door without another word. For just a few seconds, the room fell eerily silent. The group all exchanged quiet glances. Goofy scratched his head, Donald grumbled, and Kairi gave a light shrug. There… really wasn't much else they could do now. While their discussion yielded vague results, it was crystal clear that DiZ wasn't gonna spoon feed them information.

"So, what now?" That was the important question. Obviously, there was a lot left to do. With worlds still wide open to darkness and the Organization on the move, jumping back into the Gummi Ship and blasting off seemed like a feasible idea. Even a good one. Except…

Well, they'd all been thrown around by sandstorms, squeezed by chains, and pummeled by a six-armed Heartless. And as Riku looked to his friends for suggestions, he had to fight back a yawn. His muscles ached, his eyes stung, and his feet felt like they'd been tethered to bricks.

Goofy must've caught on, because he marched right up to Riku and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ya know, maybe we oughta take the day off."

Donald's jaw dropped, and stumbled backwards, flailing his arms. "Are you nuts? If anything, we oughta pick up the pace and—"

"I don't know, Donald." Kairi shook her head. "You've got bags under your eyes." She pointed at his face and leaned forward. "I think that's a pretty clear sign."

"Aw, phooey." He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "It's hard to get any rest when there's so much goin' on."

"It's true." Riku fought back a laugh. They really had been pushing themselves lately. "But maybe we do need some downtime… or at least a break from fighting Heartless."

Goofy tilted his head, gave it a scratch, and took several broad steps around the room. He hummed softly, and when he came to a stop, his lips curled up into a grin.

"Well, ya know, we never did get a good look around this place." He raised his index finger and chuckled. "How 'bout we spend the day sightseein'? Maybe it'll lift our spirits a little."

"Sightseeing?" Huh. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. Sure, they saw a little of the town when they went hunting down shops, but that was only a glimpse of what was out there. Getting the chance to see a world without worrying about sudden threats… it'd be a welcome change of pace. And besides, when was the last time he and his friends hung out with no strings attached? Sure, he and Kairi got breaks between training rounds, but even she hadn't gotten a real chance to explore without being thrown into a crisis.

And her eyes practically lit up at the idea. That was more than enough justification on Riku's part. So, he turned to Goofy and nodded, resting one hand on his hip.

"Sure, why not? We've got time to burn. Besides, it'd probably help to learn our way around town."

"Just don't push yourself, Riku." Kairi waltzed behind him, shaking her head. "This should be about having fun, not worrying about where we are."

"Hey, who said anything about worrying?" He leaned towards her and raised an eyebrow. "I know how to relax, and you know it."

Donald smirked. "Sure you do."

"Oh, c'mon."

"I dunno, Donald." Goofy placed a hand to his chin, gazing down at his friend. "When's the last time you got to cool off?"

"Hey!" Donald puffed out his chest like an angry cat. His shoulders jerked up, and he straightened his arms with his hands rolled tightly into fists. "Nobody's asking you."

"Guys…" Kairi huffed, looking up at the ceiling. "Come on. I think some fresh air would do us all some good."

And, just like that, everyone shut their traps. There was no point in arguing once Kairi stepped in. And so, with that little squabble out of the way, they all slipped through the door, back into the mansion's living room and proceeded outside into the summer air. A warm breeze whipped past them, and for a moment, Riku shut his eyes and stood perfectly still. If it weren't for the abundance of pine trees up ahead or the distant sounds of a train's whistle, he could almost picture himself back home on the islands. Even the warm colors of the sunset struck a chord with him. All they needed was the sound of the waves and the curve of the paopu tree, and it'd be perfect…

But dwelling on his home would him nowhere fast. After a few seconds, he sighed and trailed along, into the shade of the forest.

When they entered Tram Common, one of the tunnels opened up, and a tram zipped right past them. When the coast cleared, they wandered out into the street, giving their surroundings a good, hard look. Last time they were in town, they never got the chance to follow along the raised walkways, check out the monster-sized buildings, or even see what all the scattered posters were about. And, boy, were there plenty of options. Tram tracks winded around corners and vanished from sight, their destinations a mystery. As Riku followed along this path, he caught a glimpse of an elaborate archway, decorated with swirls and bells.

During their last visit, they'd completely overlooked this lower path, and while there was no indication of what waited for them down below, they had plenty of time to hop down and take a closer look. The rest of the town could wait. So, turning to his friends, Riku motioned towards the arch before he threw his arms back, leaped down, and wandered towards their next destination.

The path wound up leading them all into a small, empty lot. At the very center sat a raised platform, surrounded by a cluster of wooden benches. Probably a place for people to recline and watch… whatever happened out here. Small, green trees and an assortment of light posts formed a border around the benches. And, as Riku wandered along, he caught a glimpse of yet another bench, pressed flat against a wall. Briefly, he flopped down on this bench and leaned back. Then, when he looked up, he found himself staring at another large poster. With what looked like two bats facing one another and the word 'Struggle' printed in bold text, it must've been an ad for some kind of sporting event.

But that still didn't explain much. What exactly did people do, whack each other with bats? Keeping his hand pressed to the poster, Riku climbed on top of the bench and looked over his shoulder. "Hey, guys. What do you make of this?"

"Well, uh." Goofy stopped near the edge of a whiteboard, leaning against the frame. "It looks like they play some sorta game here." He continued along, stopping in front of nearby a signpost. There, he squinted and trailed his finger beneath the text. "Let's see… Seifer, Setzer, Hayner…"

"Must be a scoreboard," said Donald, pacing back and forth. "But it's not like there's much goin' on now."

"It's too bad." Riku slid down from the bench, giving the poster one last look. "I wouldn't mind seeing what this Struggle's all about."

With her hands laced behind her back, Kairi strode up to Riku. She circled behind him, looking over his shoulder, and gave him a light nudge. "Or maybe you just want the high score."

"Well, I wasn't going to say that out loud." Riku shrugged, and he ran a hand through his hair. "Besides, I'd probably have an unfair advantage."

"Wanna bet?"

The sound of footsteps made Riku freeze in place, clenching his fists tightly as the sound drew closer. Slowly, he turned around to see who was headed their way. Judging by the scar running down his face, this guy was no pushover. He carried himself with his head held high and his shoulders back. The tail of his long, white jacket fluttered with each step, and the way his blue undershirt showed off his chest made Riku roll his eyes. Who was this guy? A street punk? The baggy pants and silly, black beanie sure gave that impression. Not only that, but two others trailed along right behind him. A beefy guy with tanned skin kept his eyes locked on Goofy as he stumbled away from the scoreboard. A stone-faced girl followed alongside him, gazing blankly at Donald.

As the three of them inched closer to the group, Donald turned to face them with his hands on his hips. He arched his brow and tapped his foot, keeping a straight face despite the situation.

"Who're you supposed to be?"

"I could ask you the same thing." The scar-faced thug sneered and continued towards Riku. "I've never seen your faces in this town before, and I know everyone here."

"Yeah, Seifer's the top dog, y'know?" The tan thug held out his hands and leaned forward. "He keeps the whole town in line."

"Oh, that's impressive." Riku shook his head, giving the group a long, hard stare.

"You must think you're hot stuff." Seifer stomped right up to Riku, just a few inches from his face. "Unfair advantage? I bet you couldn't hold a sword if your life depended on it."

"Says you!" Donald's face turned beet read, and he shook one of his fists in the air. "Whatever this Struggle is, I betcha we could beat your record."

"Arrogant," said the girl.

"I'll say." Seifer stepped back just enough to give Riku some breathing space, and a dry smirk crossed his lips. "But if you think you're so tough, go ahead. Try me. I could use a laugh."

"I dunno, fellers. Maybe we oughta get a move on." Goofy placed a hand to his lips, stumbling back a little more—at least until he bumped into the whiteboard. "We were supposed to take it easy today, remember?"

"What's the matter? All bark and no bite?" Seifer snickered. "I knew you didn't have it in you."

Just listening to this guy was enough to make Riku want to bang his head against the wall. Maybe challenging him wasn't the brightest idea, but boy was it tempting. Anything to wipe that smug grin off his face. And besides, how hard could it be? He'd gone up against foes that'd make those thugs whimper like sad, little dogs. So why let this jerk get the last laugh? Even if he did turn out to be a tough contender, one little spar couldn't hurt.

So, despite his better judgment, Riku leaned forward and pointed his finger at Seifer's chest. "If you want a challenge, you've got it."

"Riku!" Kairi took a hold of his arm, giving it a light tug. "Come on, just stay out of this. You'll only give him what he—"

"Better listen to your girlfriend, kid." Seifer swept his hand through the air and looked Riku straight in the eye. "It'll save you some embarrassment."

"Ha!" Donald hopped up and down, flailing his arms about. "You'll be the one embarrassed once Riku's though with you!"

"In that case…" Seifer stepped back, turning to face the tan thug. "Rai, go get the bats. We'll settle this here and now."

Right on cue, Rai marched off towards one of nearby paths and vanished from sight. For the few moments before his return, an awkward silence filled the Sandlot. While Seifer sent Riku a nasty glare, his other lackey made her way to one of the benches and sat herself down. Goofy lowered his head and twiddled his thumbs, while Kairi just sighed and shook her head. Fortunately, it didn't take long before Rai marched back into the Sandlot with his arms wrapped tightly around two bright blue bats. But because those bats covered his face, he wound up stumbling forward and falling flat on the concrete. Each of the bats then rolled along the ground, stopping only when Seifer placed his foot out in front of them.

Hopefully Riku wouldn't come to regret this later. After all, he hadn't even chugged down a potion yet, making his aching muscles a blatant handicap. Then again, it wasn't like he hadn't fought off fatigue before. Rather than let it get to him, Riku breathed in, then out, and marched right up to the bats and scooped one of them up. Before making any sudden moves, he tossed the weapon up and down, just getting a feel for it. Lightweight and spongy, getting nailed by one of these bats probably wouldn't sting near as much as a wooden sword. Then again, he'd be an idiot to underestimate this guy. This was his game, his territory, and one wrong move could spell defeat for Riku. No way was he gonna let that slide.

Once Seifer scooped up his weapon, he stepped backwards and waved the bat back and forth, that all-too-irritating smirk smack dab on his face. Rather than buy into his taunt, Riku leaped—or rather, hopped back, his legs still too sore to get any real air. There he waited and watched. The two circled around the edge of the platform, step by step, neither striking yet. Eventually, it got to a point where Seifer snickered under his breath and came to a stop.

"What's the matter, loser? Too much of a—"

_WHAM! _That opening was all Riku needed to deliver a swift blow to his chest. The hit sent Seifer tumbling backwards, and he only narrowly kept his feet on the ground. Unfortunately, Riku didn't get the chance to backpedal; once Seifer regained is footing, he dashed forward and drove his weapon into Riku's hip, sending him down to the ground.

For a few seconds, he lay perfectly still, while Seifer marched over to him. His smirk broadened, and he raised his bat into the air until…

"Gah!"

Riku flung himself feet-first at Seifer's chest. This time around, he rolled backwards and barely caught himself with his hands.

"You know…" Riku smirked, running a hand across his forehead. "Next time, you might want to use your head."

"You show him, Riku!" Donald hopped up and down, waving his fist in the air. "Wipe that grin off his face."

"Don't think this is over yet, lamer." Seifer slowly got back on his feet, adjusting his beanie before he scooped his bat back up. "I'm just getting started with you."

After that, Seifer charged, tightening his hold on the bat. Rolling his eyes, Riku hurried his way and dodge-rolled to the side once he drew close enough. Though Seifer whipped around and swung the bat at Riku's gut, he side-stepped the blow and nailed Seifer in the spine. The two then alternated between bashing each other with bats and dancing around one another. They leaped, they lunged, they swung, and they slammed. Despite Riku's fatigue, his fighting experience allowed him to predict most of Seifer's moves.

It was only the occasional slip-up that led him on a collision course with solid concrete. And as the fight went on, Donald and Rai both cheered for their respective sides, shouting out praise like, "Go get 'em!" or "Knock him dead, y'know?" With tensions high, Riku didn't bother to see how Kairi and Goofy were doing; any distractions would leave him open for surprise attacks. Unfortunately, while his strategy was solid and his skills unmatched, Seifer's swift movements and raw determination proved more and more irritating as the fight went on.

A few minutes passed, and Riku's movements began to slow. Sweat coursed down his skin, his heart pounded, and now instead of bricks weighing his feet down, he felt like he'd been tied to anvils. Breathing heavily, he braced himself for Seifer's incoming attack. As he drew closer, Riku pulled back his bat, now shaking in his grasp, bit his lip, and…

It happened so fast, it didn't quite hit him at first. After all, it wasn't like he'd _meant _to do it.

Purple flames shot through the air the moment Riku swung his weapon, striking Seifer in the chest without warning. Immediately, he scrambled backwards, rolling onto the ground to douse the flames. Riku's eyes widened, and he clutched onto the front of his shirt. How could this have happened? Darkness was the last thing on his mind! And yet… there was no denying what had just transpired. Hanging his head, Riku lowered the bat and stood perfectly still, unable to make eye contact with Seifer.

But the fight wasn't over. Once the fire died down, Seifer launched himself back to his feet and stormed over to Riku, teeth bared and eyes narrowed.

"That's some trick," he said. "But it's not gonna work twice. Better get down on your knees while you still have the chance."

"That's enough!"

Wait, what? Riku looked up and immediately gasped. Marching out in front of him was none other than Kairi, who placed her hands on her hips and pressed her lips together, acting like a roadblock between Riku and Seifer. Fortunately, Seifer came to a halt just a few feet away from her, and he lowered his bat on the spot.

His brow furrowed, and tried to step around her. Unfortunately for him, Kairi stayed right in his path. "Look, this doesn't have anything to do with you."

"No, I think it does." Kairi shook her head. "Riku's my friend, and this has gone way too far." She turned around and headed his way, stopping just briefly to glance at Seifer. Once she reached Riku, she took hold of his hand, squeezing it firmly. "C'mon. Let's get out of here."

She was right. This really had gone on too long. The fact that he'd used _darkness _just proved her point. At first he didn't say or do anything, though, just glancing down at the bat. Ashes covered the tip, and a faint trail of smoke curled into the air. Maybe… letting his anger get the best of him was what manifested that darkness. Letting Seifer's childish taunting lure him into the fray, pushing himself even when exhaustion overwhelmed him. Wasn't he better than that?

If nothing else, he could sure try to be. So, heaving a sigh, Riku let his bat fall to the ground. The fight was over, and there was no point butting heads about it now. Instead, he slowly turned the other way and stepped down from the platform.

But before he and Kairi made their way to the others, he looked back at Seifer and held up his hand. "Hey, next time, let's have a fair fight."

At first, Seifer just sort of stared. He must've been torn between some blockheaded remark and just calling it quits. After a few seconds of awkward silence, however, he shut his eyes and let out a dry chuckle. "All right. I guess I'll let you off the hook."

"Thank you." Kairi smiled, looking from Seifer to his lackeys. "And please be careful."

"I…" Seifer averted his eyes, and he breathed in deeply. "Right. And that goes double for you."

He didn't say another word. Instead, he just scooped up the bats, waved his lackeys along, and marched towards the Tram Common area. In a matter of moments, Riku and his friends were all alone, and silence once again filled the Sandlot. With Seifer and his gang outta the way, both Donald and Goofy rushed over to Riku. While Goofy stood by his side with a droopy frown, Donald shuffled in place and looked down at the ground.

"Are you okay, Riku?" He sighed. "You looked like you were pushing it really hard."

"Not to mention that spooky fire." Goofy gulped. "Gawrsh, the only time I've seen somethin' like that was when…"

"I know." Riku practically wilted, and he slid onto a nearby bench. "And… I honestly don't know what came over me."

"Well, at least it's over now." Kairi placed a hand on his shoulder, taking a seat right next to him. "That's what really matters."

"Yup!" Goofy stepped right up to the bench, and he rubbed at the tip of his nose. "And I don't blame ya for buttin' heads with that feller. It's easy to get mad when folks start pickin' on ya."

"So much for relaxing, though." Donald groaned, pulling himself up next to Riku.

"Well, the day's not over yet." Riku leaned back, and he gazed up at the sky. The sun hadn't quite vanished yet, and the mesh of reds, oranges, and purples still remained up above. "Maybe we can still turn things around."

"But how?" said Donald, shifting around in his seat. "It'll probably be getting dark soon. Maybe we should just head back."

"Not yet, Donald." Riku slid down from the bench and dusted himself off. "There's still something I'd like to see."

They'd at least caught a glimpse of the Tram Common and Station Heights before. Even if their previous visit was brief, it at least gave them a rough idea of the town's layout, and yet despite the frequent sounds of steam engines in the distance, they'd never once seen the station itself. They'd never climbed up to the very top of the town. If today was meant to be a day off, then what better time to get a closer look? Besides, it'd probably give them a great view of the sunset. And so, with one wave of his hand, he motioned for his friends to follow him. Slipping past the scoreboard, he led the others below a nearby archway and over to an uphill path.

Just a short trek up the hill brought them back to Market Street. By now, the hubbub had since winded down. No skateboards whizzed by, and the shopkeepers appeared to be shuffling through cash registers and shutting their windows for the day. As they climbed further up the hill, they marched past a 'Help Wanted' sign, a locked-up garage, and numerous light posts along the winding road. Before long, they reached the very top of the hill, stumbling upon a wide open plaza. From up there, the town's buildings looked like building blocks stacked on top of one another, and the elevated train tracks resembled something from a play set. When he made his way towards the plaza's edge, a single red cart zipped past him, and he stopped just long enough to watch it trail along the tracks.

With the train gone, his eyes fell upon the horizon. The sun floated just overhead, surrounded by an array of clouds. While it definitely was no paopu tree, the plaza's elevation definitely provided a great view. Not just of the sunset, but of passing trains and the town's entire landscape. Everything seemed to stretch on for miles. Even beyond all the buildings, a thick canopy of trees spread across his line of sight. A part of him just wanted to climb up onto the railing to get a closer look. However, he fought back the urge and instead turned to face the others.

And that was when it caught his eye. Past the short flight of steps and double doors, reaching high into the sky… With four bells hanging at the top and a clock face decorated with overlapping circles, it was hard to ignore the station tower. The sheer height of the building put the Gizmo Shop to shame, and the ornate patterns decorating its entire structure made it a true sight to behold. It was no wonder the others stopped at the bottom of the steps instead of following him to the railing. All three of them craned their necks upward and kept their eyes fixed on the tower. Not that he could blame them. If the plaza provided a great view of the sky, then climbing up there would probably blow it away…

In fact, that wasn't such a bad idea.

"You know," he said, stepping out in front of them, "maybe we should take a closer look."

"Are ya sure?" Goofy blinked, placing a hand over his forehead. "It sure is a long way down from there…"

"So? If anything happens, we can just glide down." Riku shrugged, and he climbed up to the top of the steps. "C'mon. We might as well end this day on a high note."

Donald snickered, making his way through the door. "Well, it couldn't hurt to check it out."

With Donald already inside the station, it didn't take long for Goofy to scurry up the steps. But, being Goofy, he nearly tripped on his way to the top. Luckily for him, Riku caught hold of his arm on the way down and pulled him back to his feet. After a quick 'thanks,' he slipped inside, leaving Riku and Kairi alone. Of course, Riku was just about ready to follow the others when Kairi climbed up the steps and stood out in front of him. She placed a hand on his arm and made eye contact with him. A faint frown crossed her lips.

"Before we go…"

Riku's eyes widened, and he rubbed at the back of his neck. "What's up, Kairi?"

"Well…" She sighed, leaning against the door. "Just don't push yourself so hard, okay? We've all got our limits."

Earlier, she'd told him the exact same thing, but he still went ahead and rushed into a fight. And what did he have to show for it? If a petty brawl was enough to squeeze the darkness out of him, then what about a real fight? If he went toe-to-toe with the Organization without watching himself, he could easily wind up slipping again. He owed it to his friends not to let that happen. Especially Kairi. Darkness existed in every heart. Just because it was there didn't mean he'd let it consume him. He'd just have to keep pushing it back. After all, he'd made it this far.

"Tell you what, Kairi." He smirked, slapping his hand on her shoulder. "Next time I go rushing into trouble, I give you full permission to slap some sense into me. Think you can handle it?"

"Hmm…" Kairi turned around, gazing up at the tower. She pressed her hand against one of the doors and tapped her fingers against its surface. Then, with a smile on her face, she turned around and pulled Riku into a tight hug. "Of course I can. Now, c'mon; Donald and Goofy are waiting for us."

She was right, as usual. By now, they'd both probably reached the top of the tower. And while he would've loved to spend more time with Kairi, that could wait another day. For the time being, it was time to head up to meet with the others. Together, the two of them slipped into the station, passed through the lobby and eventually stumbled upon a winding stairway. Though it took a few minutes of tedious climbing, before long, the two of them stepped out into the open, shielding their eyes from the setting sun. Sure enough, both Donald and Goofy sat along the edge, leaning back on their hands. When Riku and Kairi approached, the two of them turned their attention away from the sky and scooted off to the side.

Neither of them complained. Maybe they were watching them the whole time. Either way, nothing else needed to be said. With everyone together, it was time to finally kick back and enjoy the sunset.

High above the town, the four of them gazed at the sky, taking in the sights and sounds. The warm winds continued to blow, as a passing train let out a whistle. The reds and oranges that filled the sky gradually shifted to blues and purples, as the sun continued to sink below the horizon. The view, the company, everything about it meshed perfectly together. Maybe it wasn't the most eventful way to end the day, but, if nothing else, this was one sunset Riku'd definitely remember.

**x.x.x**

Of all the people to show up in Twilight Town…

Riku narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the tower, completely ignoring the drops of ice cream making a mess out of his gloves. Sure, the sunset was nice. And, yeah, it was great to have his friends there, but judging by the group of four sitting up above, there was no way they'd be able to enjoy themselves. Not there, anyway. From behind, he heard the sound of Sora and Naminé's footsteps. He couldn't let them catch on. If the Fake was around, then… they'd just have to find another place.

Sure, it'd be easy to go up and knock that impostor to the ground, was it really be worth it? Naminé would throw a fit if he did anything reckless, and today wasn't supposed to be about butting heads. Taking a bite of his ice cream, Riku sighed and turned around. Just once, he'd let the Fake off the hook. Maybe even Replicas deserved some downtime.

**x.x.x**

One by one, each of the thrones in the Round Room filled with twisted pools of darkness. As each corridor faded, countless cloaked figures took to their seats, keeping their eyes riveted on their leader. Up above, Xemnas peered towards the others, concealing his face with his hood. His fingers tapped on the arms of his chair, and he remained eerily , without warning, he flung back his hood, revealing his tanned skin, amber eyes that skimmed the entire room, and a head of messy, silver back in his throne, Xemnas glanced to the left, then to the right. Every seat barring one had been filled; other than number XIII, the entire Organization was present and accounted for. With everyone together, there was little time to waste, and so, finally, Xemnas broke the silence, capturing the attention of those around him.

"It has been an interesting few months for our Organization. Thanks to the admirable efforts of a certain… Keybearer, we have collected a plethora of hearts." He chuckled, and for a moment, a faint smile appeared on his face. "In time, Kingdom Hearts shall be ours. However, the Keyblade alone is insufficient. That is why I have summoned you all here."

Demyx slumped forward, pressing his cheek against his hand. "So, uh. What're you trying to say, exactly?"

"It would be wise to listen carefully." Saïx narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "After all, this applies to you as much as the rest of us."

"Indeed," said Xemnas. "Now, I'm sure you are all aware of our recent success with the sorcerer Mim. While she alone provided us with many hearts, it is of utmost importance that we continue forward and form more alliances. It just so happens that we have uncovered a new world and, within it, two very intriguing individuals…"

"Correct." Saïx gazed down at Demyx, looking him straight in the eye. "And since you put yourself forward, perhaps you would like to visit it yourself."

Demyx's eyes widened and he slid back, running a hand over the top of his head. "Oh, I don't know. I'm not sure if I'm really cut out for…"

"Oh, but I insist." Saïx chuckled and shook his head. "Rest assured, you will not be going alone. Remember, there are two targets in this world. As such, Axel will be joining you."

"Whoa there," said Axel, raising a brow. "Don't I at least get a brochure? You haven't even told us where we're going."

"Well, where you're going, you'll be needing more than a pamphlet." A vague smirk crossed Saïx's lips, and he leaned back in his seat. "After all, the jungle is a dangerous place."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**END NOTE: **Fun fact: I had originally planned on having Hayner's gang show up, but by the time I finished the Seifer encounter, I realized that throwing in more characters would just make for awkward pacing. Chances are, I'll have them show up sooner or later, but for now, I wanted to keep it somewhat simple. As for the darkness, I just wanted to show that it's definitely still there. Riku took a pretty huge risk when he took his friends out of the realm of darkness. Does this mean he'll have sudden darkness issues and angst? No, because I feel like it'd be a discredit to his development. Still, this probably won't be the last time his darkness comes up.

Anyway, next world is gonna be a fun one to write. The Jungle Book has such a zany cast of characters that'll make for some fun scenarios. I just have to review the movie before I get started on the next chapters. Provided I don't get swamped again, it probably won't take near as long for the next updates. We'll see!


	13. Into the Jungle

**Note: **This chapter has been revised since its original date of posting.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Into the Jungle**

Of all the places to get sent on a mission, it had to be a smelly, old jungle. It didn't help that the humid air made him sweat bullets or the fact that the constant cracking from the twigs under his feet sent shivers down his spine. Hadn't the guys in this world ever heard of a trail? Instead of a smooth walkway, he pushed through bushes, looped around boulders, and passed over rotting logs that could've split at any second! And for what? To find some creepy, old ruins and smooth talk some ape? Why did he always have to get landed with such hard work? Nevermind the fact that flies kept buzzing around his ears, forcing him to swat 'em away every five seconds. Was this day ever going to end?

Well, fortunately, after what seemed like hours of hiking, the sight of golden towers caught his eye. In fact, it might've been a pretty cool place to check out, if he wasn't in such a hurry to RTC and get some well deserved rest. Plus, moss crept all over the structures, and reached up from between the bricks. It gave the place an eerie look, and if he had a heart, Demyx probably would've leaped out of his skin by now! C'mon, couldn't those smelly monkeys have hired a maid? The place really needed some sprucing up.

But eventually he stumbled upon a musty old throne room, lead by the sounds of a swinging beat. As he stepped into the room, he caught sight of mop-headed monkeys hopping around, swinging, and clapping their hands against the floor. All the while, a big, fat orangutan kicked back on the throne, squeezing a banana into his mouth using one of his feet. Now, a guy like Demyx stood out like a sore thumb. After all, he didn't get stuck as a hairy mutt like Axel, and his black coat didn't exactly mesh with the hot climate. In fact, the closer he got to the big guy in charge, the more those monkeys stopped and stared. It was actually kinda creepy.

But he still went along, scooping out a slip of paper just for a quick once-over. Luckily, Saïx kept the instructions quick and simple. All he had to do was give these monkeys a little talk. Sell 'em on the wonders of darkness. While a part of him still felt a little jittery over the whole situation, it didn't take long before Demyx tucked the card away and turned to face the orangutan. Sure enough, King Louie's eyes were locked on him, and his over sized lips pulled back into a toothy smile.

This was his chance. The sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could get back to strumming on his sitar. So, after a few seconds of helpless staring, Demyx held up his hand and cleared his throat.

"Hey, uh. I heard you wanted to be like a man."

**x.x.x**

"So, let me get this straight. Our next destination's _where?"_

After getting a good night's rest back in Twilight Town, it was back to business. With a lot of ground left to cover, Riku and the others slipped back into the Gummi Ship early that morning, and, despite a bit of grogginess on Donald's part, the ship blasted off right as the sun crept into view. Of course, with darkness flooding in from all directions, figuring out the next stop wasn't exactly easy. Had Riku been behind the wheel, he probably would've had no idea where to _start_. Fortunately, that honor went to Goofy, who'd somehow managed to pinpoint a new world with a _little _assistance from Donald. Provided his steering wasn't as clumsy as his walking, they'd probably make it there in one peace. If they were lucky, anyway.

Squinting, Donald leaned close to the screen, tapping his fingers against the control panel. "Well, the signal's kinda fuzzy, but it's sayin' something about a jungle."

A jungle, huh? Well, it was about time. Sure it couldn't compare to a town based on Halloween or swimming under the sea, but they'd probably still find some excitement. Wild animals, dangerous turf… if the darkness hadn't taken its toll on the world already, maybe they'd actually _enjoy _themselves. If nothing else, it'd sure beat getting tossed around by sandstorms and fighting off genies.

So, with all that in mind, Riku leaned back in his seat and smirked. "Well, then what are we waiting for? I'd say we should pick up the pace, especially if we're going to seal the Keyhole."

"Don't worry, Riku! I think we're gettin' pretty close now." Goofy beamed, letting go of the controls just long enough to flash a quick-thumbs up. "'Course, we've still gotta figure out where we're gonna put the ship, plus—"

"Just leave everything to me, Goofy." Donald scooped up his staff, propping it against his shoulder. "All we'll need is a little magic, and we'll blend right in!"

"Magic?" Kairi poked her head up from behind Riku's seat, and her eyebrows shot up. "So, what're you going to do?"

"You'll see soon enough." Riku turned around, folding his arms over his chest. "Donald's magic helped us breathe underwater once; if he can do _that_, I'm sure he'll set us up."

"Oh, that's right." Donald blinked, and he swiveled his chair around. "This'll be your first time getting changed by my spells." He snickered, giving a little wink. "Well, don't worry! We'll show you the ropes."

"Yup!" Goofy chuckled, poking at a few of the buttons. "Plus, it's kinda fun, once ya get used to it!"

As the world drew closer, an endless sea of green flashed into view. The ship dove right through these leaves, which shrouded their ship for a few short seconds. Branches snapped along the sides of the ship, while insects splattered against the front window. The ship jerked from side to side on the way down, but, fortunately, they passed through the canopy soon enough.

When the rest of the jungle came into view, Riku kept his eyes glued to the windows. Tree branches reached right into their path, scratching the sides of the ship. Massive ferns and bushes rested at the bases of trees, while tall grass quivered in the breeze. Tree roots stretched out like enormous arms, their 'fingers' digging into the ground. Dangling vines swayed from side to side, while moss devoured rotting logs. The only problem was the black mist, which crept up from crevices in the ground, reached out from beneath boulders, and shrouded the jungle in a light fog.

"So, where exactly are we parking, anyway?" Riku turned away from the window, folding his arms over his chest.

"Well," said Goofy, "maybe if I put us in one of those bushes here…" He steered the ship over some branches and swooped close to the ground. "Or uh. We could always slip behind some rocks!" The ship slid to the side, swerving between some tree trunks.

Donald rolled his eyes, tapping his fingers on the controls. "Well, whatever you do, don't bump into any—"

_WHAM! _The entire ship rattled. Leaves rained down over the front of the cockpit. Lights flickered on and off as the ship slowly slid down with a _WHUMP. _So much for a smooth landing. Now a blanket of leaves concealed the windows, which bore several light scratches for good measure. Donald and Goofy both sad hunched over in their seats, while their hats rolled along the floor. With his eyes rolling around and around, Donald pushed himself to his feet. He wobbled back and forth, slapping his hand on a few random buttons. After some clicks and beeps, the screen flickered on again with the roar of static. Black and white dots replaced the radar, and the rest of the lights flashed on and off.

"Rats." Donald shook his head, and he bent down to pick up his hat. "Goofy, your driving's almost as clumsy as you!"

"Gawrsh, I'm sorry, Donald." Goofy looked down, tapping his two index fingers together. "But at least we made it safe and sound!"

"Think I'll side with Goofy on this one." Riku reached for his seatbelt, unfastening it in a flash. Maybe the landing was a little rough, but at least _this _time they didn't get caught up in a sandstorm. "So, you going to set us up with that magic of yours?"

"Hey, I'm getting there. Sheesh." Donald huffed, and he scooped up his staff. He gave it a quick shake before glancing at the others. "You guys better get close to the door, though. It might be hard gettin' us out once we're ready."

"How come?" said Kairi, peering over Donald's seat.

"Probably has something to do with the spell." Riku snorted, and he slowly stood up. "What are you going to do, turn us into snakes?"

"No way! That'd be silly." Donald snickered, and he stomped right up to the door. He latched onto the handle and swung it wide open, letting in a warm breeze… and a few pesky flies. "Anyway, let's get this over with. The more time we dawdle, the less time we'll have to adjust."

"Well, it can't be that bad." Kairi shook her head, placing her arms over the back of his chair. "But go ahead. I know I'm ready."

"Not like we've got anything to lose." Riku shrugged.

"Yup!" Goofy grinned, performing a quick salute. "Fire away, Donald!"

With that, Donald swept his staff through the air. A dark green glow formed at the tip, spreading throughout the entire cockpit. It coiled around Riku's legs, and in a matter of seconds, he fell to his knees, breathing heavily. A warm tingle raced down his spine, and he immediately shuddered. His face felt as if it was being stretched out, and he felt a sharp tug at his ears. His clothes melded with his flesh, covering him from head to toe. The yellow and black pattern of his top shifted to a mat of spotted fur, while his fingers grew stubby and broad. Only his eyes and silver hair remained unchanged, still reaching his shoulders in this new form. And despite the strange change overtaking him, he still managed to lift his head, eyes scanning the area.

Donald's blue, zipper-coated getup evaporated right before his eyes, replaced with a mess of shaggy, black feathers. In place of webbing, his feet gained razor sharp talons, while a set of large wings replaced his arms. The collar of his shirt became a scruffy ring of white feathers, and his hat vanished completely. The only thing that _didn't _change was his broad bill and the short feathers all over his head. Unlike Riku, though, he stood perfectly still, flapping his wings once or twice. Goofy, on the other hand, fell flat on the floor, yelping as his once floppy ears grew stiff and pointed, while a shaggy coat of grey fur replaced his entire outfit. He stumbled around on wobbly legs, landing back on his belly each time he tried walking. But, on the positive side, at least he wasn't a turtle this time.

But what about Kairi? Letting out a groan, Riku lifted himself up on his front legs, dragging himself closer to the seats. "Hey, Kairi. You okay?"

"Just a minute!"

In the back, Riku heard the sound of shuffling, followed by a soft thud against the back of a seat. Before long, two tiny, black paws reached up over the top. Seconds later, he caught sight of her familiar red hair, except… well, the short, pointed ears were kind of new, not to mention her long, narrow snout. In fact, her face looked almost like some kind of ferret crossed with a cat. And as she lifted herself up and over the seat, the rest of her features came into view, including a grey coat covered in black spots, a tail almost as long as her body, and a white underbelly. It sure wasn't any animal he'd seen before, but, then again, he was no zoologist.

Besides, they had more important things to worry about.

"So, jungle animals." Riku sighed and lowered his head, tail flicking. "Are you sure this is going to work?" After all, a drastic change like this required adjustment. For one, everything just looked… bigger like this. With his head so low to the ground, all the seats towered like trees. Plus, how was he supposed to fight on all fours?

"Oh, relax, Riku." Donald snickered, scooping up his staff with one of his wings. He slipped halfway through the door, tapping one of his feet. "You did fine in Atlantica! All we've gotta do is practice."

"Oh, sure." He smirked, rolling his eyes. "And we'll have _loads _of time for practice while we're fighting Heartless and tracking down the Keyhole." As if to prove his point, the moment he tried marching to the door, he wound up tripping over his own feet. All four of them.

Of course, he wasn't the only one struggling. By the time Goofy finally got the hang of standing, he wound up slipping along the floor, crashing into Riku from behind. Luckily, Riku's weight kept the two of them from sliding any further and, after a few seconds, Goofy managed to at least sit up.

"Ya know, maybe we oughta get outta this ship before we start worryin' about the Heartless." He gulped, taking a look at his paws. "I sure don't know how Pluto handles walkin' like this, but I think we're gonna need more room to get around."

"Yeah, probably." Kairi giggled, covering her mouth with a paw. She leaned over the edge of her seat and then, after a moment, tumbled onto the floor. Much like everyone else, she wobbled a little as she got to her feet. Despite her new-found clumsiness, though, she continued to smile. "Still, how often do you guys get to see a world from this angle? I don't know about you, but I think it's pretty exciting!"

"See, at least she's thinkin' positive." Donald winked, and he hopped out of the ship. "Maybe you oughta take a few cues from her, Riku!"

Riku shrugged, and he took two slow steps through the door. He kept his eyes on his paws the whole time, moving one after the other. While he didn't exactly trip, his legs still wobbled with each movement. Before long, though, he made it to the ground, continuing to move at a snail's pace away from the ship.

On the way, he heard the constant crackling of dry leaves. Stopping for a moment, he gazed at the ground, eying all the little twigs, pebbles, and patches of grass, things he totally would've ignored, had he been in his usual form. And when he looked up, he slid backwards and gasped, for the trees stretched up like skyscrapers, looming high above him. The rigid trunks and broad leaves of the palms especially caught his eye… They even bore a few coconuts just waiting to get knocked down. A part of him wanted to take a whack at the trees, but… no. They had more important things to worry about. Instead, he took a seat near the tree and narrowed his eyes.

The others followed suit fairly quickly. Of course, Goofy wound up tripping over a loose twig and rolling down to the dirt, while Kairi awkwardly squirmed on her way out. A long body like that combined with four legs must've been a nightmare to control. But, on the upside, with everyone out, they could finally make some progress…

Although, come to think of it, this world was still knee-deep in darkness, wasn't it? Briefly, Riku scanned the area, skimming through the surrounding trees and up at the sky above. A few things immediately caught his eye. For example, that black mist still rolled along the jungle floor, while the crackling of lightning followed by booming thunder echoed all around him. A sharp breeze slapped him in the face, while the palms swayed to and fro. All these symptoms popped up in Merlin's world, too, and that place was a total mess. At this rate, they'd have to really pick up the pace before the darkness got out of hand.

Especially since, where there was darkness, there was bound to be Heartless.

"Bah, this place is a wreck!" Donald scowled, placing a wing on his hip. "Looks like we're gonna have to wing it, otherwise we'll never get things done."

"Oh yeah?" Riku gave him a wry smile and lifted an eyebrow. "So, how am I supposed to wield the Keyblade like this?"

He reached out with one of his paws, sweeping it through the air. And, while a flash of light did appear, and the Keyblade materialized in short order, it just sort of lingered for a moment, wobbled, and then crashed right on top of Donald's head. Immediately, he let out a squawk and flailed his wings around. His feathers ruffled, and his brow furrowed.

"Oh, just use your mouth." He groaned, stomping over to Goofy's side. "It'll be easier than trying to hold it with those paws."

"Yeah, but we're kind of in a bind." Riku lowered his head, and his ears folded back. "Wouldn't it be more practical to make me something with, I don't know, hands?"

"Practical, maybe. Safe? No." Donald shook his head. "You're a predator. In the jungle, that means you're high on the food chain."

…Okay, he did have a point. After all, the last thing they needed was to get chased down by a vicious tiger or something. Still, the Heartless didn't care about appearances, just hearts. A new look definitely wouldn't change that.

"Still, how am I supposed to fight when I can barely walk? Besides, I probably look ridiculous."

"I don't think so." Kairi grinned, scurrying over to his side. "If anything, you look cute, Riku."

"Cute?" His jaw dropped, and he reeled back, bumping into a tree trunk. That was how he looked? Really?

"Yup." Goofy shut his eyes and chuckled. "Ya look like a great big kitty cat!"

…There went the rest of his dignity. Of course they'd say something like that.

For a moment, Riku said nothing and slapped a paw over his face. Talk about humiliating. Here they were, caught in the middle of an endangered world, and his friends still managed to poke fun at him. Thanks to his new-found embarrassment, that rustle in the tree behind him barely registered. For all he knew, it could've been another breeze. But then, seconds later, the trees rattled again, prompting Riku to lower his paw and take a better look around.

Nothing stood out that he hadn't seen before. Other than leaves, branches, and the occasional fruit, the trees looked completely barren. But just to be safe, he reached down and bit the Keyblade's handle, awkwardly lifting it with his mouth. Looking back and forth, he approached the others, who took similar precautions. Donald's staff remained wrapped between the feathers of his wing. After a few tries, Goofy managed to lift his shield using his head, and Kairi scooped up her sword with one of her paws. Together, they all formed a small circle amidst the surrounding bushes and ferns. Nothing changed.

In fact, Riku was just about to heave a sigh of relief until…

_SPLAT! _A thick, sticky substance nailed him flat on the face. Immediately, he wiped the goop away with his paw. Given the sweet smell and seeds on his snout, something must've hurled a fruit at him. And, really, that was proof enough that they weren't alone. With his vision clear, he crouched down, clamping tightly onto his weapon. The others now stood in a straight line, their eyes locked on the canopy above. Once again, the branches shook. Beneath the shadow of the leaves, several pairs of beady eyes glistened. Within seconds, another fruit whizzed through the air. This time, however, Riku lunged to the side, completely dodging the blow. When two more fruits rocketed their way, Donald _slammed _his staff into one of the projectiles, while Goofy splattered the other with his shield.

Go figure. With all this darkness, it was only a matter of time before Heartless popped up. Shaking his head, Riku pushed himself back to his feet and glared at the countless yellow eyes. There was no way he'd be able to nail them like this, unless he somehow worked out climbing. Instead, he turned his head just a little to the side, pelting the trees with an array of lightning bolts.

Branches snapped, and three of the Heartless tumbled down into a bush, their forms now completely exposed. They stood hunched over, opening and closing their clawed fists. With long tails, rounded ears, and shaggy bodies, they could've almost passed for normal monkeys, if it weren't for their blue coloration and shadowy faces. Unfortunately, these pesky monkeys dashed forward before the group could land any hits. They flailed their arms, hacking and slashing with their claws.

While the monkeys charged, Kairi leaned back on her hind legs and pointed her sword into the air. As the glow of her magic weaved its way around the Heartless, their motions slowed, buying the others more time to attack. With his eyes open wide, Donald let his staff fall just long enough to scoop it up with his talons. Beating his wings, he hovered above their enemies. Though he wavered a little, he managed to swoop down towards the monkeys and hammer them in the faces. As they fell, Goofy rammed into them with the front of his shield. Despite sloppy footwork, his charge sent them crashing into one of the other trees. Then, when more fruit rocketed down, a sudden breeze swept it back into the treetops, courtesy of Riku's aeroga magic.

But the party wasn't over yet. While the three blue monkeys remained still for a moment, the branches above them quivered once again. Two curled, yellow hats poked out of the leaves, flinging fire straight down at the group. Gasping, Riku leaped out of the way, but his paws brushed up against a banana peel that sent him whizzing right into a bush. The two Red Nocturnes then zoomed straight at him, their hats still sparking at the tips. Before they could launch any more flames, Riku pushed himself back up and sent ice crystals straight at those pests. Predictably, they exploded on the spot.

In their place, four more Heartless crept out along the branches. Unlike the others, these monkeys' bodies were lean and curvaceous, and they each wore a bow on the tops of their heads. In one hand, they clutched onto a large slingshot, while in the other, they held tightly onto whole a bunch of bananas. More of those blue monkeys then swung in on vines, beating their fists against their chests.

They fought them all off to their best extent. Blasts of fire, ice, electricity, and wind at least knocked those suckers down from their perches. Problem was, the group still moved sloppily, leaving them all wide open for attacks. While Riku got in a few lucky slashes, he kept falling over the moment he picked up speed or, even worse, wound up stepping right into a line of banana peels. His friends didn't fare much better, either. While the Heartless moved swiftly around their wild arena, Kairi and Goofy either dragged their feet or tumbled every five seconds. Only Donald managed to stay out of harm's way, swooping, diving, and flinging spells left and right.

Unfortunately, the Heartless remained in constant motion. Rather than take all the hits, they launched themselves at Riku and his friends, forcing them to high tail it along the bumpy path ahead. As they made their escape, they awkwardly trampled over rocks, fallen branches, and bushes. Briefly, they'd stop to pelt Heartless with magic. While Kairi dropped mines every step of the way, Donald rattled the trees with wind and lightning. Riku remained at the front of the group, scanning their surroundings for any surprise attackers. When Heartless did appear up above, he dragged them down onto the mines using the force of gravity.

Explosions reduced Heartless to ash and smoke. Fire and ice filled the air. No matter where Riku turned, more Heartless leaped down from treetops, stomped over bushes, and crept out of nearby streams. Not only that, but those girly monkeys kept dropping bananas in their path, forcing them to slow down or wind up crashing into one another.

It took several minutes of nonstop running and fighting before their numbers started to dwindle. Eventually, only a few stragglers remained, which Riku, Donald, and Kairi incinerated on the spot.

They now stood in a quiet clearing, surrounded by only a few stray trees, bushes, and boulders. Other than the roar of thunder, everything fell silent. And, after taking a deep breath, Riku flopped down on his chest. His heart raced, and his whole body felt stiff and sore from all that running. While the warm glow of a curaga spell eased some of his pain, that didn't change the fact that he'd exhausted himself from that escape. Heck, they'd all worn themselves out at this point.

"Well, at least we know what we're in for." Riku sighed, resting his head on top of his front paws. "And I'm sure there's more where that came from…"

"Yup. Looks like we're gonna have ta be extra careful 'round these parts, 'specially like this." Goofy looked down and whimpered, taking a seat on a bed of grass. "Who knew goin' around on four legs would be so hard? It's even tougher when we're all fightin'."

"Guess I lucked out." Donald swooped onto a rock, fanning himself with his wings. "We're just gonna have to play it safe for now. If we can get to the Keyhole and get outta here, it shouldn't be too hard."

"Except we don't even know what's going on in this world." Riku shook his head, and his tail thumped back and forth. "Remember Mim? For all we know, there could be someone around here pulling the strings."

"Ya know, that wouldn't surprise me one bit." Goofy frowned. "Seems like, no matter where we go, there's always somebody tryin' to control 'em."

"Pretty much." Riku laughed dryly, closing his eyes. "But we've got a whole jungle to search. Who knows what's waiting for us?"

"Well, we'll just have to figure it out as we go." Kairi smiled faintly, and she slipped over to Riku's side. "But first we should rest. We don't want another Twilight Town on our hands."

He knew she was teasing. After all, Kairi wasn't the resentful type. Besides, they'd both already worked out a plan for any sudden darkness outbursts. So, rather than complain, he shut his eyes and let out a dry laugh. "Hah, that's not going to happen any time soon."

Still, they all needed some down time. After all, how were they going to save this world if they pushed themselves past the point of exhaustion? Rather than fight it, Riku continued to laze in the soft jungle grass, only occasionally glancing up at the others. About two minutes of peace and quiet passed, and during that time, Riku sort of slipped into a daze. Thoughts of Heartless and danger crept into his mind for a moment or two, but he managed to push them aside for the time being…

Until the nearby bushes shook, immediately prompting him to lift his head. His eyes darted around the area, but nothing stood out. Even when the grass rustled, it was hard to discern what was going on. Briefly, he caught a glimpse of stripes… at least, he thought he did, but with the thick mist rolling all around them, it was hard to tell.

At least, until a deep voice spoke up from behind the jungle shrubs.

"I say, what an unusual bunch of creatures…"

From out of the bushes came the face of a bulky, orange tiger, who slowly approached the group with a wide grin on his face. He held his head high as he circled around them, tail swishing back and forth. Despite being a fierce predator, he carried himself with a calm and composed air. The shaggy tufts of white fur along his cheeks made him look more like a balding gentleman than a vicious threat. Nonetheless, Riku kept his eyes locked on the tiger, who continued to circle them like a hungry shark.

"Speechless, are we?" The tiger chuckled and came to a stop right next to Goofy, who gulped and scurried back. "My, and after putting on such a good show with those infernal monkeys. And here I had come to congratulate you."

"Is that so?" Riku raised an eyebrow, pulling himself up into a sitting position. "And here _I _thought you were stalking prey."

"Well, you certainly _do_ have trouble getting up off your feet." The tiger raised one of his paws, revealing his claws. "But I have no intention of killing you. After all, few in this jungle have been able to hold off those beasts. And with fire, too. One does wonder where you obtained such intriguing abilities."

"Well, uh. Ya see…" Goofy looked over to Donald. "We're sorta—"

"Who's asking?" Donald huffed, folding his wings together.

"Oh? Could it be that you don't know who I am?" The tiger shut his eyes, and his smile broadened. "Everyone in this jungle knows Shere Khan…"

"Well, we're not from these parts." Riku leaned forward and sneered. "We traveled a long way just to reach this place. Can you really blame us if our footing's off?"

"Right!" Kairi laughed shakily, scooting back just a little. "We were just so tired from all the walking that we could barely get around."

"Well, you certainly had no trouble fending off those creatures." Shere Khan's smile faded, replaced with a small frown. "Very intriguing… One only wonders what you're capable of under normal circumstances."

…This guy was really something else. Just watching him strut around sent shivers down Riku's spine. It almost felt like he could see right through them, the way he kept questioning their powers and never averted his gaze, even when he came to a halt.

"So, uh, mister Shere Khan, sir." Goofy looked down, shuffling his paws in the dirt. "Where'd those Heart- er, monsters come from, anyway?"

"Well," said Shere Khan, "if I were to wager a guess, it would be the ancient ruins. After all, I've gotten word that 'King' Louie has obtained strange powers of his own…" He took a few more steps around the group and shook his head. "Why, it's thrown this entire jungle into a state of disarray."

"Hasn't anyone tried to stop them?" This tiger sure looked tough enough to handle a few Heartless, so why hadn't he shown himself sooner? While he seemed to know a thing or two, Riku wasn't ready to trust him just yet.

But despite Riku's question, Shere Khan remained perfectly composed. In fact, he stopped once again, looking him straight in the eye. "Why, of course they've tried, but few have succeeded. After all, they wield fire as well…" His eye twitched, and for a moment he averted his eyes.

"Oh, so is that why you were hiding?" Riku smirked.

"Hiding?" Shere Khan narrowed his eyes, and he marched right up to Riku. He placed his paw right against his neck, lightly tapping him with a knife-like claw. "If I were you, I would watch my tongue."

"Riku, c'mon." Kairi frowned, giving him a tap on his leg. "We should at least hear him out, right?"

Riku sighed, nodding reluctantly. "Fine, you've got our attention. Why don't you tell us more about this Louie guy?"

"Where to begin…" Shere Khan turned his back on the group, gazing over his shoulder. His lips curled up into a wide smirk, and his tail thumped against the ground. "That oafish ape has a bit of an obsession, you see. He believes that he is on par with man." He chuckled. "Yet one swipe of my claws would reduce him to a lifeless pile of flesh."

"But what about those monsters?" Donald stretched out his neck and squinted. "You said that nobody's beaten 'em."

"Few animals have even survived. Yet, here I am…" He flexed his claws and lifted his chin. "Still, what a _pity_… Then again, survival of the fittest has always been jungle law."

Well, that was harsh. Biting his lip, Riku pressed his paws into the dirt and kept his eyes locked on the tiger. Something just wasn't right about this. The guy had 'suspicious' written all over him, but… he _was _their only lead. Even if the guy was a self-absorbed jerk, they couldn't completely dismiss him. Not now, anyway.

"Well, strong or not, I don't think _anyone _deserves to get trashed by those freaks." Riku shook his head and leaned back. "If those monsters are such a big problem here, then we'll just have to fix that."

"Oh, so you're going after them, are you?" Shere Khan chuckled. "My, how bold. Do you often throw yourselves directly into danger?"

"You don't know the half of it." Donald grinned. "But it's nothing new for us!"

"Yup!" Goofy nodded. "And besides, somebody's gotta teach that bully not to play with darkness."

"Well, if that's what you wish, then, by all means, go. Perhaps you'll be hailed as _heroes._" Shere Khan stood back up, marching back towards the bushes. "Just know that finding the ruins will require you to venture deeper into this jungle."

"I think we can take of ourselves." Riku sneered.

"Of course." Shere Khan gave the group one last look, still wearing that smug smirk. "But _do_ be careful with that fire of yours. You wouldn't want to give anyone the wrong impression…"

With that, he slinked through the ferns and vanished without a trace.

At first, Riku didn't say a word. He was still trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. After all, there was still something… off about that tiger. Maybe it was the way he kept eying them suspiciously, or maybe it was his attitude. The guy seemed pretty confident despite the circumstances. To trust him blindly would be a big mistake. Still, he'd at least given them a lead. Whether or not he was lying remained to be seen. They'd never really know unless they tracked down Louie themselves.

So, together, they took off towards the ruins. Regardless of what awaited them, they'd get to the bottom of this.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**END NOTE: **Hopefully this new version of the chapter improves the experience. The removal of the ice apes in place of Red Nocturnes was done because, a) Demyx's element wasn't even ice, and b) while he may command water, I feel that Heartless that reflect Louie's desires are more likely to flock to him, so they can eventually feed upon his heart. Chapter 14 will be altered to reflect this, and other changes will be put in place. I hope to have this done soon.

While I'm at it, I figure I might as well confirm what everyone's turned into. Riku's a leopard, Donald's a vulture, Goofy's a wolf, and Kairi is this cute little omnivore called an Asian palm civet. I'd actually thought about making her a cat like Riku at one point but decided to go with a little more variety. Besides, having a small, climbing animal in their group could come in handy… once they figure out how to work their new bodies.


	14. Meeting with a Mancub

**Chapter 14: Meeting with a Man Cub**

It just didn't add up! Why was it that every world he visited wound up filled to the brim with Heartless? How come those dark clouds always hung overhead, and why was there so much thunder and lightning? Even after hopping from world to world, Sora still hadn't dug up any straight answers. If Riku beat Ansem, then this shouldn't have been a problem, but, nope. Even out here in this jungle, he kept running into crazy monkeys that wanted to rip him to shreds, and there was no mistaking the heart-shaped marks on their bellies.

By now he'd hopped along treetops, scurried across rotting logs, and slinked behind boulders and bushes. For the most part, none of the other animals caught on. Sure, an army of marching elephants almost squashed him, and he nearly tripped over the tail of a sleeping snake, but besides the Heartless, his trip through the jungle went pretty smoothly! He'd even managed to find an ancient city, complete with tall towers, spooky statues, and the blaring sounds of music flowing through the air. How could he pass up the chance to explore such a cool place? Maybe it was _kind _of a diversion, but he wasn't about to leave any stones unturned. Not if it meant helping Riku!

So, he followed the sound of the beat until, at long last, he stumbled upon what looked like a half-demolished throne room. Moss and grass sprouted all over the place, and, sure enough, a whole slew of those monkey Heartless stomped about, beating their fists against their chests and swaying to the beat. Those funny, trumpet-nosed Heartless were there, too, honking and bouncing along. And in the center of it all a big, fat orangutan leaned back in his throne, tapping his fingers against the arms of his seat. His eyes had a strange yellow tint to 'em, and a few dark wisps crept up from his shoulders. Even with those creepy features, though, he kicked back and hummed a cheery tune.

But besides all the Heartless and that creepy ape, one other guy immediately caught Sora's eye. Tall, skinny, and dressed in a black coat, this man leaned back against one of the walls, fidgeting in place. When Heartless passed him by, he leaned back and winced.

He might've been a little bit awkward, but if he had one of those coats, then he must've been on the same side as that Riku lookalike! And not only him, but his buddy, not to mention that creep that attacked Riku in Hollow Bastion! While Sora didn't know much about them, the fact that they kept popping up across worlds just didn't settle well with him. He'd be an idiot to let that guy escape his sight.

So, instead, he waited and watched, listening in on the conversation…

The orangutan slid down from his throne, bopping to the beat. He swung his arms forward, pointing at the man in black, and a smile appeared on his face.

"So, give me scoop here, cousin. When are you gonna show _me_ how to use that red flower?"

"Red flower?" The man gulped and looked the other way. "Well, uh. I'm not sure if that…"

"Oh, no need to be shy. These Heartless are pretty swingin', but I need something a little more direct." The orangutan slapped one of his palms against the ground, lifting himself with one arm. "Those red fellas can sure make sparks fly, but it just ain't the same. They're pullin' the stops, when I could steal the show."

"Oh, well, when you put it like that… er." The man rubbed at the back of his neck, shifting awkwardly. "Hey! Who needs fire when you can do this?" He held out his hands, and bubbles filled the air, forming what looked like a funny guitar. In just a matter of seconds, a whole bunch of water shot up from the ground, stretching and shifting into human-like shapes. These water people danced around for a few seconds before the Heartless scurried forward and sliced straight through 'em, leaving only puddles on the ground.

The orangutan crossed his arms and tapped his fingers. "You've been showin' off that water trick a whole lot, cuz. It was cool at first, but now I just know you're holdin' out on me."

"…Right." The man looked away, digging into his pocket. He scooped out a little slip of paper, gave it a quick glance, and then looked back at the ape. "Oh, I just remembered! All you've gotta do to create fire is keep digging deeper into that darkness. Once you get deep enough, bam. It's all yours."

Okay, something really fishy was going on here. First of all, why did that monkey have all those Heartless? And just what was that guy in black trying to do? If he was pushing the orangutan into darkness, then he must've had a reason for it. Some evil plot! Darkness was nothing to play around with, and it _definitely _wasn't the key to making fire. A part of Sora wanted to leap in there deal with that man before things got outta hand, but… no. That was too reckless. Besides, he needed all the info he could get.

"So all I've gotta do is dig a little deeper? Let that dark power flow right through me?" The orangutan raised an eyebrow, scratching the back of his head. "If it's that easy, then how come no animal's ever pulled it off?"

"Hey, hey. How often do you see animals throwing Heartless around?" The man held out his hands, shaking his head. "They didn't know the secret. Or maybe they tried and fell flat on their faces. It happens all the time!"

"Then show me, cousin." The orangutan clasped his hands behind his back, marching right up to the man. "If it's so easy, I'm sure you can pull it off."

"Gee, I'd love to!" He clapped his hands together, and darkness began to twist its way around his feet. "But I've kinda got something I need to take care of, sooo… I'll be seeing ya!"

The man didn't even give that monkey a chance to speak up. The moment a dark corridor's rounded shape formed against the wall, he pulled up his hood, looked left and right, and then darted right into the portal without another word!

Sora pressed his palms against the ground and narrowed his eyes. The corridor hadn't faded just yet, so if he hurried, maybe he'd be able to follow along and see what those black-coated guys were up to! After all, they all had to come from _somewhere_. If he could just dig up some information, it could clear up this whole creepy darkness mess. So, without even thinking, he launched himself past all the Heartless, past the wide-eyed orangutan, and straight at the chilling darkness.

**x.x.x**

Even without the Heartless on their trail, maneuvering through the jungle wasn't exactly _easy_. After living his life as a human, the sudden change into a leopard forced Riku to adapt quickly, and, frankly? That was _still _easier said than done. Despite all his efforts, he carried himself sluggishly, nearly tripping every few steps. And if that sounded bad, well, Goofy's wobbly walking wouldn't win any medals. It was almost as if his clumsiness from before had been amplified. Kairi, on the other hand, kept looking down at her feet. While this did prevent her from tripping, she kind of dragged behind the others. All in all, things weren't going so smoothly.

They'd made a few stops on their way towards the ruins whenever Heartless popped up. And, despite their shaky footing and a few bruises from each rumble, their combined efforts and _especially _their magic kept them all in one piece. One fireball to face reduced those blue monkeys to a crispy pile of ash. Their sling-shot totting allies hopped from branch to branch with ease, but one strike from a thundaga bolt left them in a twitching heap. Their numbers proved irritating, and their attacks definitely stung, but compared to a Darkside, it was like a flick on the wrist.

Fortunately, it'd been about ten minutes since their last encounter, and the momentary peace allowed them to stop near the edge of a stream to catch their breath.

A fallen tree formed a bridge over the water, leading to a path lined with pebbles and sticks. After taking a few short breaths, Riku climbed up on top and gazed over into some nearby bushes. Almost immediately, he heard a rustle, and he lowered his head, eyes narrowed. A pair of yellow eyes gazed at him from beneath the leaves, and soon he caught sight of a blackened form trudging towards him. Yet, despite the dark colors of this cat, he didn't _seem _like a Heartless. After all, his eyes didn't glow, and his belly lacked the distinct emblem found on almost all species. Plus, he stopped at the edge of the log and gave Riku's group a wide-eyed stare.

"Who in the world are you?" The panther stepped closer to Riku, brow arched.

"Just a couple of newbies passing through." Riku shrugged, sliding down from the log. "If we don't look familiar, that's because we just got here."

"Strange," said the panther, tail flicking. "In all my years, I've never seen a leopard travel alongside prey animals like a civet and a vulture, and what is this wolf doing away from his pack?"

"Well, uh, actually…" Goofy took a look at the others. "These here fellers kinda are my pack!"

"Hmm, well I suppose I shouldn't criticize." The panther sighed. "After all, with Shere Khan on the move, you're likely safer as a group."

"Shere Khan?" Kairi blinked, and she awkwardly dragged herself to the log. "You mean the tiger?"

"Yes, but… wait." The panther leaned forward. "Have you already encountered him?"

"Oh yeah." Donald huffed, shakily hovering onto a nearby branch. "He bumped into us after we beat a buncha those weird monkeys."

"Weird monk—you mean you actually defeated them?" The panther's eyes widened, and he took a step back. "Every animal in this jungle has been on-edge since their arrival. Even the dawn patrol has had trouble dealing with them, so how...?"

"Let's just say we're gifted." Riku smirked, and the Keyblade flashed into his jaws.

The panther gasped, and he leaped backwards, ears flat against his head. "What in the jungle is _that? _It looks like a man's weapon!"

Donald shot a quick glare at Riku and pressed his wings to his hips. At that, Riku let his weapon vanish from sight. Maybe he should've warned that cat first. Especially if these jungle animals weren't even used to magic. With the Keyblade gone, though, the panther relaxed, ears perking up again as he climbed back onto the log.

"Sorry about that." Riku sighed. "But you don't have to worry about my Keyblade. We're really just here to help."

"That still doesn't explain how it appeared out of thin air…" The panther squinted. "Then again, strange things have been turning up ever since the sky blackened. After encountering those strange beasts, I suppose nothing should surprise me anymore."

"Well, don't worry. We'd only use our weapons on those monkeys." Kairi laughed. "In fact, we were just headed to the ruins before—"

A thundering roar filled the air, shaking the leaves from the nearby trees_. _Immediately, the group fell silent, and the panther whirled around, facing the other side of the stream. He took a deep breath and leaped up onto a tree branch, tail flicking back and forth.

"Oh dear. I knew I shouldn't have left him alone!" Briefly, he peered down at the group, pointing forward with one of his paws. "I'm terribly sorry, but I have to hurry before this gets out of hand."

Before what got out of hand? All of the sudden, this panther was acting awfully vague. Then again, that roar did sound pretty serious. For all they knew, it could've been something like a Behemoth. And if that was the case, then he'd need backup and lots of it. Without warning, Riku called for his Keyblade again, and then he looked to the others.

"Wanna see what's up?" His words still came out awkward thanks to his Keyblade, but he must've gotten the point across, since the others grabbed for their weapons and immediately nodded.

"Well," said the panther, "you're going to have to hurry!"

Well, they could certainly try, anyway. Clamping down on his Key, Riku darted forward, trying not to slip over the edge of the log. His paws hit the ground like a ton of bricks, snapping twigs, kicking pebbles, and shaking the bushes as he hurried along. All that noise prompted the panther to stop briefly, gazing down at Riku's group. Still, he remained calm, leaping from branch to branch silently and smoothly. It was totally different from Riku's stumbling, Goofy's tripping, and Kairi's awkward slinking motions. Donald at least had the privilege of wings, allowing him to fly above the others and occasionally perch on branches. Unfortunately, between crackles, thumps, and Goofy's yelps, noise constantly filled the air. It got to a point where the panther stopped in his tracks, groaned, and brushed his paw over his head.

"Honestly, it's a wonder you've lasted this long." He shook his head. "With the way you travel, you'll only attract unwanted attention."

"So, what should we do?" Kairi frowned, looking back at her tail. "You make it look so easy!"

"First of all, you're putting too much weight on your paws." The panther's back arched, and he stretched out his front legs. Within seconds, he leaped onto another branch without making a sound. "Move lightly. Make sure the ground below you doesn't shift, otherwise you'll alert every predator to your presence."

"But how do ya keep from trippin' with all this stuff lyin' around?" Goofy shuffled his paws, kicking a pebble out of the way. "We're not used to such bumpy roads!"

"Well, I don't know what kind of jungle you came from, but you'll have to adapt." Another roar rumbled from afar, and the panther sighed. "Now, come along! We've already wasted enough time as it is."

There was no point in asking for details. With the panther in such a hurry and that… thing, whatever it was, roaring up a storm, they'd be idiots to stall any longer. On the upside, at least he'd given them a tip for moving around. So, as he followed the panther's lead, Riku put less pressure on his feet, and instead of watching for stray objects in his path, he kept his eyes locked on the giant ferns up ahead. Rather than fuss over the dirt below him, he mimicked the panther's delicate movements… or tried to, anyway. His legs still moved stiffly, but with a bit of effort, he at least stopped crunching leaves and snapping sticks every five seconds.

As seconds became minutes, Riku picked up speed, and he began hopping over larger stones and bushes that crossed his path. From time to time, he'd stop just long enough to get a good look at the others and, sure enough, their movements also shifted from a clunky waddle to a smooth gait. …For the most part. One stone did send Goofy rolling into a tree trunk, but otherwise, they pressed on with few interruptions. And with each step, it felt as those muffled roars neared crystal clarity. It got to the point where Riku's ears rung, and what sounded like a much younger voice caught his attention.

When Riku first took off running, he expected something massive. Something terrifying. Yet, once he and his friends drew to the edge of some ferns, and the panther climbed up another tree, they didn't catch any sign of gigantic, purple beasts with horns or even more of those monkeys. Nope, the sight before them was… well, almost silly in hind sight.

A big, bulky bear with stubby arms and a long snout leaned forward and let out another roar. While his teeth looked like little knives and he definitely had the muscle to knock any of them around with one flick, the moment he stopped roaring, a dopey smile appeared on his face, and he looked down at… a human? Riku squinted and leaned forward, eying the smaller figure carefully. Sure enough, a tan-skinned kid with just a cloth around his waist stood up to that bear and… growled. Pitifully. Sure, it was kind of loud, but it definitely didn't shake any treetops.

"Oh, I can't believe this." The panther leaned over the edge of a branch and shook his head. "All that fuss over a stupid, jungle bum."

Riku heaved a sigh of relief, letting the Keyblade fizzle out of sight. With his mouth clear of obstructions, he gazed up at the panther. "What, you mean you know this guy?"

"Unfortunately."

The bear and the boy circled each other, weaving back and forth. The boy clenched his fists and jabbed at the bear's belly, but he kept slipping out of the way, claws raised. Once again, the boy hopped up and slammed his fist into the bear's chest, but that bear didn't budge an inch. Despite that failure of a punch, though, he still laughed and gave the kid a pat on the back…

Except that one little pat sent him rolling backwards. _THUD! _His head crashed straight into a fallen tree, and he slid down onto his back. There he lay perfectly still, probably out cold from the crash.

"Aw, who does that kid think he is?" Donald huffed, leaning down towards the boy. "There's no way he could take on somebody that huge!"

"Huh?" The bear blinked, and he turned to face the group. Scratching his cheek, he stomped up to the tree where the panther rested, and his lips quirked into a great big smile. "Hey, Bagheera! I see you finally made some friends."

"Oh, come off it, you big oaf." Bagheera rolled his eyes, resting his chin between his paws. "Shouldn't you be more concerned about your 'pupil'? At this rate, he won't remember a single thing you've taught him."

The bear shrugged his shoulders, and he scratched at his neck. "Oh, I guess I uh… overdid it a little."

"You mean a lot." Riku craned his neck, peering up at the bear. "C'mon, you're twice his size for crying out loud."

"Hey, I can handle it just fine!" The twiggy little kid pushed himself to his feet, stomping over to the bear. His lower lip poked out, and he puffed up his cheeks. "Isn't that right, Baloo?"

"You better believe it!" Baloo hopped back and nodded, and another silly smile popped on his face. "Now, c'mon. Let's go for round two!"

"I think not…" Bagheera pushed himself up and crept to the tip of the branch. "It's far too dangerous to be playing games, Baloo. That's why I need to get Mowgli back to the man village."

"The man village?" Goofy blinked, and he pressed his front paws together. "Gawrsh, ya mean there's people livin' close by?"

…Of course there'd be a village. And to think that they were all stuck on four legs. Riku let out a dry chuckle, but he didn't say a word. Instead, he kept his eyes locked on Bagheera and Baloo, listening closely to their words.

"Yes, and I have every intention to bring the boy there." Bagheera turned his head towards Mowgli. "And, this time, there's no way—"

"Hold it, Baggy!" Baloo lowered his brow, and he stepped out in front of the boy. "You can't take him to the man village. They'll make a man outta him!"

"And would you rather he get swallowed by a snake or trampled by elephants?" Bagheera stretched out his neck so his face hovered just a few inches from Baloo's. "And let us not forget those terrible creatures infesting the jungle."

"Aw, I'm not scared of 'em!" Mowgli shook his head and delivered a swift kick to a pebble. The rock shot into the air and nailed Bagheera on the nose. "And Baloo's real strong. If those monsters pop up again, we can take 'em!"

"See? No problem!" Baloo laughed, placing a paw on Mowgli's head. "Long as he's with me, those pesky monkeys won't lay a finger on him."

"And how do you expect him to survive?" Bagheera chuckled and shook his head.

"Hey, once I'm through with the little guy, he'll be fighting like a bear!"

"It still seems kind of risky, if you ask me." Riku raised an eyebrow, and he stepped out from the bushes. "I know you mean well, but this place doesn't exactly scream 'kid friendly'."

"Riku, that's not our decision to make." Kairi poked her head out from between some leaves and sighed. "Besides, he's just a kid. You have to be gentle."

"Yup, ya gotta take it easy." Baloo clapped his paws together and grinned. "If little britches here wants to stay in the jungle, let him! I've lived here my whole life, and look how I turned out!"

"Yes, and you have claws. Muscle. Teeth." Bagheera pressed his lips together and gazed right into Baloo's eyes. "You can teach him all you want, but he'll never be a bear…"

"Aw, nonsense! He might not look like one, but it's what's inside that really counts." Rolling his eyes, Baloo marched away from the panther and clapped his hands. "Now, c'mon, kid. Let's give this another go!"

"You betcha, Baloo!"

Grinning, Mowgli rushed back at the bear, and the two circled each other once again. They wiggled around, while Baloo shouted more instructions. When Baloo swung his fists, Mowgli rolled to the side and hopped behind the old bear. Though Baloo twirled around and gave the kid a light tap, Mowgli hopped up and socked him in the chin. While Mowgli's blows probably didn't sting much, he at least had some spunk. When Baloo knocked him back, he got right back up, charging and leaping in for another strike. In fact, he was just like Sora, the way he stubbornly kept trying to prove his strength.

As the play fighting went on, Riku turned towards Bagheera, tilting his head. "So, why is he in the jungle, anyway?"

"Mowgli came from… special circumstances." Bagheera frowned. "He's lived here his entire life, raised by a pack of wolves, and if it weren't for Shere Khan, he may have been able to stay."

That explained a thing or two. If this jungle really was the kid's home, then pulling him out of his element couldn't be easy. Maybe Mowgli was a little stubborn, but if the jungle was all he knew, how could they even expect him to go live with other humans? The situation wasn't clear-cut, no matter how they looked at it. Throw in the Heartless and Shere Khan, and it became a convoluted mess.

"Shere Khan's that big of a deal, huh?" Riku sighed, gazing downward. "Well, he did seem pretty full of it."

"Not to mention a little scary." Goofy shuddered. "What's he got against the kiddo, anyway? He doesn't seem so bad!"

"Perhaps not, but Mowgli is human, and Shere Khan loathes man. If he were to encounter the boy, he'd kill him immediately." Heaving a sigh, Bagheera gazed warily at Mowgli and Baloo. "That's why I must get Mowgli to safety. I just wish he'd listen to me…"

"I know the feeling." Riku looked Bagheera in the eye, placing a paw to his chest. "The same thing happened to a friend of mine once. He got wrapped up in a bad situation, and I just couldn't get through to him…"

"Yeah, and me and Riku used to butt heads all the time." Donald smiled, swooping down next to Riku. "And, believe me, half the time I pushed him around, it only made things worse."

Goofy nodded, stepping right beneath the branch. "Plus, my boy Max used to be a whole lot like Mowgli. We almost never saw things eye to eye."

"Then what should I do?" Bagheera shook his head. "It's hard to reason with someone so young. So naïve."

"Just do what you can," said Kairi. "If the village really is the safest place, then you can't give up now."

"And, hey, sometimes you've gotta use a little tough love." Riku smirked. "He might not like it, but if you call it quits, you'll only encourage him to stick around."

And, frankly, that just wasn't a bright idea. Sure, the coast was clear, but Heartless could still attack at any time. The lingering black mist and booming overhead served as constant reminders of the darkness' presence. Yet despite the doom and gloom, both Baloo and Mowgli sang and danced together, scratched their backs against tree trunks, scooped up ants under rocks… They were both so carefree. So… light.

…But now really wasn't the time to dwell on that. After all, Bagheera's words called Shere Khan's motives into question. If the guy was a coldblooded killer, then how could they be sure King Louie _was _behind the Heartless? They only had his words to work with, and it'd be stupid to trust him blindly. Bagheera, on the other hand, seemed just as knowledgeable of the jungle. Unlike Khan, he didn't carry himself with a sinister air, and he obviously knew his way around the jungle. If there was even a small chance that the tiger had misled them, then it only made sense to ask for an extra opinion.

"Say, Bagheera…" Riku tapped his paw on the tree trunk. "You wouldn't happen to know about the ancient—"

He paused. Some tree branches above him shook, and leaves rained down over the group. Immediately, he gazed up at the tree tops, only to find… nothing. Of course, just because the trees looked empty didn't mean they were safe. Narrowing his eyes, he stepped out of the bushes, taking a short look at Baloo and Mowgli. The two continued to goof off, not even giving those trees a passing glance. Kairi, Donald, and Goofy, on the other hand, all slipped up behind Riku, gazing at him with frowns on their faces. The branches rattled again, and a breeze brushed against his spine. The next thing he knew…

_SNAP!_

The trunk of a palm tree toppled down, right over Riku and his friends. Without even thinking, he scooped Kairi up in his mouth, shoved Goofy off to the side, and leaped onto a moss-coated boulder. The tree collapsed, sending a cloud of dust into the air. Immediately, Baloo stopped his shimmying and did a double take. With his eyes wide open, Bagheera leaped down from the treetop and crouched down in front of Mowgli, while Baloo swallowed hard and put up his fists. Mowgli inched backwards until he wound up flat against a larger tree. At that point, he held his hands close to his chest and shuddered.

_Crack! _

Riku placed Kairi down on the rock, and he lowered his head, tail swishing back and forth. He slowly turned in a circle, trying to find anything remotely suspicious. No matter where he turned, nothing caught his eye. Yet branches kept cracking. Bushes kept shaking, and he could still hear the sound of leaves crumpling underfoot. Brow furrowed, he opened his mouth and let the Keyblade materialize in his jaws. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kairi sit up on her hind legs and scoop up her sword. Then, Donald took off into the air, wrapping his talons around his staff. He gazed directly at the ground, and let out a sharp gasp.

"Gah, you guys! Look at the shadow!"

At first, Riku thought he'd meant a Shadow Heartless, but upon closer inspection, a faint, lumpy shadow slowly circled around the entire was hard to make out any distinct features beyond a long tail, but whatever this thing was, it had to be huge. Huge… and invisible. At least, until two white lights appeared just a few feet above it. And, given previous encounters with Heartless, glowing lights were never good news. Riku didn't even give it time to move before he threw himself at the glowing orbs and swept his Keyblade through the air. Sure enough, it collided with something solid. That empty space soon shifted to a transparent, green blob. Soon its jagged teeth, curled tail, and clawed hands came into focus. Its two bulging eyes turned in opposite directions, and it stumbled back into another tree. And judging by the emblem on its chest, this thing wasn't just a giant lizard.

"Get back!" He shot a glance at Bagheera and Baloo. "We'll take it from here."

The lizard marched forward, smacking its lips together. Its fingers twitched, and its tail swung from side to side. However, instead of going for Riku, it spun around, eyes locked on Baloo. Letting out an airy hiss, it raised its hands above its head and took off running. Kairi hopped down from the rock and zipped straight at it, launching a blast at its torso. The spell struck it flat on the back, and its movements slowed right as its horn drew near Baloo's chest. This gave him just enough time to scoop up Mowgli and hop out of the way before the Heartless fell head-first into a tree. Its horn pierced the wood, and for the next few seconds, it violently shook its head back and forth.

"Aw, I'll show ya a thing or two!" Baloo placed Mowgli down on a rock and raked his claws against the lizard's spiny swerved back and forth, jabbing his fists against its scales. "That's right, this'll teach ya not to fight with a bear!"

"Yeah, you show him, Baloo!" Mowgli marched right up to the Heartless, kicking it from the side. It didn't seem to matter that he was up against a giant lizard at all. He even picked up a stick and slapped it against its scaly hide.

But it was too soon to celebrate. Right as Mowgli pulled back his fist, the lizard ripped its horn from the tree, spun around, and smacked the kid. He flew into the air, crashing into yet another palm, and the lizard lunged towards him with its tongue hanging loose. Gasping, Bagheera charged at the Heartless, throwing himself onto its back. Though he swiped with his claws and sunk his teeth into its neck, it continued its mad dash towards the boy.

Squawking wildly, Donald swooped into its path and hammered his staff against its forehead. Goofy, in the mean time, hopped onto the boulder and tossed his shield into its gut. The lizard waddled backwards, swaying from side to side. Loosening his grip, Bagheera hopped onto the nearest tree branch. A purplish glow wrapped around the lizard's body, and it hissed even louder than before. It thrashed about as the spell took its toll, until a cool breeze lashed at it from behind. Clusters of ice then crept down its torso, and Riku smirked at the sight.

With the lizard temporarily frozen, Kairi scampered straight at it, launching flames at its feet. It hopped up and down and swung its gangly arms at her, but Riku made sure to jump in at the last second, taking the hit instead. He rolled right into a fallen tree, cringing as he got back on his feet. Before he could make another move, the lizard stretched its arms high above its head and clapped its hands together. A bright burst of energy rocketed straight at him, and he threw himself forward, just narrowly dodging the blast. With that, the Heartless faded from sight again, leaving only a shadow.

Donald, Goofy, and Kairi all hurried to Riku's side, scanning the surrounding area. Up ahead, Bagheera nosed Mowgli from behind, and Baloo sluggishly trailed behind them. The shadow slid right up to their group, and Riku immediately rushed for it, ready to swing his weapon again, until-

"Gah!"

He shot through the air, crashing right into the boulder. Baloo whipped around on the double, swinging his paws with all his might, but instead of striking the lizard, he wound up tumbling down onto his belly. Then, when Bagheera leaped straight at it, he flew back into a nearby treetop, knocking down a waterfall of leaves and twigs. Panting, Riku stood back up again, pausing as a warm glow wrapped around his body. Looking back, he caught sight of Kairi scurrying up to him with a frown. Donald swooped onto the rock, while Goofy looped around the front.

"Gawrsh, Riku, ya gotta be more careful!" Goofy pouted, folding his ears back. "It's hard to tell what it'll do when ya can't see its body!"

"Yeah, well I can fix that!" Donald scowled, launching a row of bolts straight at the shadow. Once again, the lizard's body appeared, only, this time, its eyes started to glow, and, before long, a series of white blasts soared straight at him.

Though Donald swerved out of the way, the lasers followed his every motion. And, to make matters worse, some of them rushed after the others, too. In order to avoid getting blasted, they had to keep directing the lasers into tree trunks, bushes, and anything else in their path. While they kept the lizard busy, Baloo and Bagheera got back on their feet and continued to push Mowgli along. However, the Heartless spun back around, lowered its head, and charged a second time! Growling under his breath, Riku lifted his head and shot a pale blast at the lizard.

Tick, tock, tick, tock… It froze in place, giving Bagheera and the others a chance to make a getaway. And while the lizard remained motionless Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy all dive bombed it, hacking, slashing, and banging against its torso. Fire singed its scales. Lightning struck its horn. By the time the stopga faded, the Heartless fell onto its belly, twitching in place. Taking a deep breath, Riku leaped onto its back, lifted his head, and performed one final swipe with his weapon. The lizard let out one last squeak before dark smoke began to wrap its way around its entire form. Just like any other Heartless, it soon faded into nothingness, leaving just one big heart in its place…

It seemed like that was the end of their troubles for the time being. After all, they'd just wasted a giant Heartless and allowed Mowgli and his friends to make an escape. However, before Riku could even blink, he heard a shaking in the distance, followed by a high pitched scream of…

"_Help!_"

And just when he thought things would get easier.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**END NOTE: **Few things! First, I'll be doing a Sora chapter after this world is over, so you'll get to see just what awaits him on the other side of that portal. As for the Stealth Sneak… basically, I wanted to include more than just monkey Heartless, and I figured that with the world wide open to darkness, having some tougher stuff lurking the jungle only made sense.

And to wrap things up, I'm gonna go ahead and answer some questions I've gotten in reviews/through PM, just to clear things up a little. So, here we go…

_What's the deal with Sora's Nobody?_

Okay. This one is a little complicated, but, basically, in the first fic, Sora turned into a Heartless and stayed that way. Because of it, his Nobody retained all of his memories. When Xemnas went to recruit him, Roxas still recalled how Maleficent manipulated Sora, making him skeptical about joining a shady group.

In order to fix that, Naminé was ordered to give him a fake set of memories to match the Replica that was in production. Because he lacks a Keyblade, his role in the Organization is simply an accessory to Repliku and a nice little trump card for the Organization. Even with his fake memories, he still strongly identifies as Sora, and since they're using him to give motivation to the Replica, they just roll with him rather than calling him by his X-anagram name. Currently, he just goes by Sora or number XIII. However, that doesn't mean the Roxas name won't turn up at some point.

_Is he still friends with Axel?_

In this AU, things are pretty different. Since Sora's Nobody was born with memories and an identity, there was less of a reason to assign him to a member like Axel. As of now, they've encountered each other a few times, but never for long. He's kept with the Replica at almost all times, and Rep is… pretty suspicious of everyone that isn't one of his best friends. Currently, he really only gets solid time with Rep and Naminé as a result. Still, I'd like to show some interaction between the two as well as Axel and Replica interaction.

_When will we see more Sora?_

Well, that was kind of addressed in this chapter! Anyway, Sora will be making some more appearances after this world in his own chapter as well as some appearances after the next world! As the story enters its second half, I plan to do more with him. It's just tricky giving everyone limelight when there's so much going on and so many characters to show. Luckily, he'll get to do some useful stuff in upcoming chapters, which will hopefully make up for his absence.


	15. Secrets Revealed

**Note: **Revised the previous two chapters a few days ago, for those who missed it. I put a list of changes on my profile so you don't have to go back and reread.

**Chapter 15: Secrets Revealed**

Mowgli's high pitched screams rang through the treetops, drifting further and further away. As Riku and his friends followed the sound of his voice, they kept their eyes glued to the branches above. They rounded a few corners, hopped over some stones, and eventually caught sight of a certain bear and panther darting along the bumpy path. Taking a deep breath, Riku rocketed straight for them, skidding to a halt once he finally drew close enough. The two must've been too preoccupied to notice, for even when the others caught up, both Baloo and Bagheera continued to follow the sound of the rustling leaves.

And for good reason, too.

Crouching along a path of branches, a whole horde of monkey Heartless peered down at the group. Some scooped up coconuts and hurled them like grenades; others leaped down and raked their claws through the air. Most notably, though, a group of those blue monkeys latched onto Mowgli's legs, dangling him like a piece of spare cloth. Though Baloo scurried straight for them, the Heartless leaped out of the way at the last second, and he crashed right into the tree trunk. Then, they tossed Mowgli through the air, where two of the girly monkeys caught him by the arms and hopped over to another branch.

Bagheera threw himself onto another tree trunk, gripping onto the bark with his claws. He quickly ascended, leaping from branch to branch in his pursuit of Mowgli. However, before he could get too far, a trio of Power Wilds zipped up to him from behind and threw their fists against his back. In a matter of seconds, Bagheera plummeted down, just barely landing on his feet. The few monkeys that already waited on the ground charged straight for him with their claws raised. Luckily, a wall of electricity plowed straight through them, saving the panther from some nasty slashes.

With that out of the way, Riku bit down on the Keyblade and rolled his eyes. The fact that Mowgli'd been swept up by these stupid Heartless just proved Bagheera's point, but with the whole mob flinging the kid around like some kind of toy, it'd be stupid to just stand there and do nothing. Instead, he turned around, gazing up at Donald.

"Think you can try and catch those guys?"

"Hah, that'll be easy!"

Donald smirked, rapidly beating his wings as he took to the air. As he shot towards the monkeys, he banged his staff against their heads, shook the branches with an abrupt breeze, and launched icy bullets at any Red Nocturnes that crossed his path.

…Unfortunately, when he drew close to Mowgli, the monkeys took the kid by the ankles and thwacked Donald in the face! And, just like Bagheera, he fell like a ton of bricks. Fortunately, he broke the fall using his wings, landing softly on a patch of grass. So much for 'easiness'.

"Gawrsh, this sure ain't lookin' good!" Goofy gulped, pointing a paw at the treetops.

The monkeys leaped further and further away, flinging Mowgli from one Heartless to the next. They only stopped long enough to hurl more nuts and fruits, forcing Goofy to scoop up his shield and zigzag straight into open fire. Rather than make him carry all the weight, Riku whipped up a few whirlwinds, shielding himself, his friends, and Baloo and Bagheera from any unwanted splatters.

"Well, hey." Baloo's eyes widened, and he swiped his paws against the spinning gust. "You kids really are something else!"

"You can thank us later," said Riku. "C'mon, shouldn't we try and catch up with those freaks?"

"Yes, that would be a wise idea." Bagheera stepped forward, leaning back on his hind legs. He placed one paw above his eyes and squinted. "There's no telling what those beasts will do with the boy or where they're headed to begin with!"

Kairi frowned, slinking up to the panther. "Actually, Bagheera, we know where they're headed."

"Oh? And just how did you learn this?"

A few more coconuts and prickly pears shot towards the ground. This time around, Kairi swished her sword, driving the projectiles to a near-halt before burning them to a crisp. While Donald rocked the trees with more lightning, Baloo blinked and scratched his head. When Riku dragged more monkeys down with graviga, Bagheera winced and shuddered. A pounce followed by some broad slashes made short work of those Heartless. And instead of putting up a fight, the few remaining monkeys twitched, squeaked, and scurried behind the others.

At this point, Mowgli's screams barely registered; he was too far gone. Whatever those monkeys wanted with him, it must've been elsewhere. At those ruins. On the upside, though, no Heartless meant that they could finally catch their breath and explain the whole situation. After that mess with the lizard, both Baloo and Bagheera at least deserved a heads-up.

Shaking his head, Bagheera sighed softly. His shoulders sagged, and he scowled at the treetops before turning back to the others. "Now, you said that you know where they came from?"

"Well, we were tryin' to tell ya about it earlier," said Goofy. "See, that Shere Khan feller told us they were comin' from some ruins. Said there's a guy named King Louie bossin' them around."

"Ah, that's right. You did say that you encountered him." Bagheera's nose wrinkled, and his brow furrowed. "However, Shere Khan is _not _one to be trusted."

"Maybe not, Baggy, but think about it for a minute!" Baloo scratched his cheek, pacing back and forth. "Those Heartless look like a buncha flat-nosed freaks, just like Louie's posse. They're monkeys, he's a big, fat ape. It all fits together!"

"It wouldn't be the first time, either." Riku scowled. "My friends and I have seen creatures like that before. They practically flock to anyone with a strong darkness inside them." He placed a paw to his chest, shutting his eyes. "If this Louie guy's selfish, proud, or just craves power, then it wouldn't take much for them to get on his side."

"So these creatures thrive in… darkness?" Bagheera blinked. "Well, I don't quite understand, but King Louie definitely desires power and prestige. I'd hate to follow Shere Khan's words, but…"

"It's our only lead," said Kairi. "If there's even a chance that Mowgli's at those ruins, then shouldn't we at least check it out?"

"It's better than nothing." Donald nodded, marching up to Bagheera. "And if those Heartless try any funny business, we'll take care of 'em!"

"Hey, I believe ya!" Baloo grinned, putting up his fists. "With all those fancy tricks ya got, you might be some of the toughest creatures in town."

"Yes, well, we should probably hurry." Bagheera stood up and slid towards the trees. "Just follow me, and we'll get there soon."

Thus, with Bagheera at the lead, the group made their way through the thick of the jungle and to the distant ruins where Louie awaited them. They passed over streams, between tall grass, and through the ocean of trees, completely undisturbed. Other than the occasional flies that buzzed in Riku's face, the path remained clear, if a bit rugged at times. Eventually, however, their surroundings shifted. Before long, the faintest hint of gold crept up from below the horizon. Brick towers coated in dirt, moss, and cracks loomed high above them. Spooky statues of primal cats sat motionless with their mouths hanging open. All in all, the place looked like a ghost town, the perfect spot for Heartless to hide out.

Bagheera led them silently through this ruined city, creeping behind lopsided columns, slinking below archways. He stopped frequently, looking back and forth, ears flicking. Whenever he gave the all-clear, Riku and the others continued along. Eventually, the silence gave way to the sound of a bouncy beat and loud trills. Clapping, stomping, and whistling all caught Riku's ear. For a place that was supposedly a Heartless stronghold, it sure didn't sound like it. In fact, as they drew closer to the center of the ruins, he even picked up what sounded like… scat singing. What, was there some kind of party going on?

Well, judging by Baloo's bouncy movements, he must've thought so. He started tapping his foot, bobbing his head up and down, and swaying his arms, all while wearing a goofy grin.

"Well, hey!" he said. "Check out this swingin' beat."

"We must be getting close." Bagheera sighed, poking his head around the corner. "And that means we're going to need a plan."

"Well, before we do anything, we need to figure out if he's even here." Riku marched up to Bagheera, taking a seat by his side.

"Of course, and we need to make sure they don't detect us." Bagheera peered over his shoulder, his expression stern. "And that means no silly beat business, understood?"

"Hey, I hear ya loud and clear, Baggy." Baloo stopped, leaning against a wall. Even then, his foot kept tapping, and his shoulders still shook. "But, man, talk about some serious rhythm."

"Yes, well, we have more important things to worry about." Bagheera shook his head, continuing around the corner. "With luck, we should be able to find them soon, so keep close and stay quiet."

He leaped up onto a ledge and slipped beneath a doorway. After a moment, Riku managed to lift himself up there as well. Once the others made it up, they all slipped inside the old palace, passing pillars and chunks of stone lodged in corners. That bouncy beat rang loud and clear, and, just a few feet away, a whole mob of those monkey Heartless swung to the beat, while Crescendos honked and screeched. Immediately, Bagheera came to a halt, slipping behind a short wall of bricks. Donald perched on a particularly large stone, stretching his neck out as he gazed at the horde, while Goofy propped himself up on his hind paws, leaning against a pillar. Kairi, in the mean time, wrapped her legs around a tree trunk, awkwardly dragging herself onto a low branch.

Riku's eyes followed the Heartless as they approached a decrepit, old throne. Layers of dirt rested between the swirly engravings along the back. At each side of this throne, Power Wilds dug into barrels of fruit, handing them off to a big, fat ape, who bobbed up and down, turning his head towards… Mowgli! The kid stood off to the side, surrounded by three Crescendos, which pushed him closer to their king. A few of those Bouncy Wilds stood behind the throne, fanning King Louie with palm leaves, while the Red Nocturnes twirled and dived. Besides the large group, there had to be at least three dozen more Heartless dancing around the throne room, twitching, hopping, and slashing. The scary part? There weren't any normal monkeys at all!

But, oh, that wasn't the only oddity. Upon closer inspection, Riku spotted some dark wisps trailing off of that ape's shoulders, and his eyes bore a faint, yellow tint. Despite his giddy grin and goofy singing, there was no mistaking the presence of darkness. He was practically radiating the stuff! And, if that was the case, then Shere Khan was right. That guy, King Louie, really was commanding the Heartless.

Mowgli was in deep trouble.

"This is worse than I had imagined!" Bagheera's eyes widened. "But why would that fool control those beasts?"

"Well, it doesn't look like he's using them to hurt anyone." Kairi frowned, scurrying along the branch. She hopped down onto the short wall and leaned over the edge. "It's weird. Those Heartless kept attacking us earlier, but now they're just… dancing."

"Doesn't mean it'll stay that way." Riku sneered. "Let's just keep listening. Maybe they'll let something slip."

Mowgli slid to the edge of Louie's throne, pulling a banana peel off of his head. After swallowing the fruit, he smiled at the ape. "So, what do I have to do, Cousin Louie?"

"Well, here's the deal, cuz." King Louie hopped down from his seat, swaying from side to side. "I've been tryin' just about everything to whip up some fire, but so far, it just ain't workin' out."

"Really?" Mowgli frowned. "Well, couldn't you ask those red guys to make fire for you?"

"I could, boy. And, believe me; the idea's crossed my mind." Louie shook his head. "But it just ain't real. Fire or not, these Heartless aren't _man's _power."

"But didn't a man help you get 'em?"

"That he did! He was a crazy cat who knew how to groove, and he told me diggin' into darkness was the key." Louie frowned, slapping his palm against his chest. "And, oh, I've been diggin' deeper and deeper, but no matter what I do…"

He shut his eyes, took a deep breath, and clapped his hands. That darkness trailing along his back stretched higher into the air, and he flung his arm forward. A flash of purple shot right over Mowgli's shoulder, crashing into the leaves of a tree. The leaves lit up in the dark flames and crumbled to ashes. As the dark flames fizzled away, the ground at Louie's feet blackened. Two pairs of glowing, yellow eyes emerged from the shadows, while clawed hands dragged the Heartless' monkey-like bodies into plain sight. Both Power Wilds crouched at Louie's sides, their lifeless eyes locked on his chest.

Chuckling, Louie snapped his fingers, and the two Heartless stomped over to the rest of the horde. "See? All I get are more crazy Heartless and a few sparks. It might be sizzling, but it's not _real _fire."

The Heartless monkeys hopped towards their king and Mowgli from all directions. A few Crescendos even bounced onto the scene, honking and screeching each time they hit the ground. They all swarmed together, Power Wilds gripping onto Mowgli's arms, Red Nocturnes peering over his shoulder. A few of the Bouncy Wilds slid behind Louie, while the Crescendos continued to play an obnoxious melody. All the while, Louie started singing about how much he wanted to be like Mowgli and how he needed the power of man's 'red flower' to make his dreams come true.

…That pretty much sealed the deal. If King Louie was gonna force the kid to make fire, then they couldn't just sit there! Mowgli probably didn't know the first thing about whipping up flames, and with all those Heartless crawling around, he could easily get caught between their claws. The situation was just too dangerous. With Louie reeking of darkness, he probably didn't even care about Mowgli's well-being.

Growling, Riku pressed his paws against the short wall. "C'mon. We need to think of something fast."

"Yes, I agree." Bagheera hissed, keeping his eyes locked on Louie. "But we can't just rush in there. Not with all those… Heartless lurking about."

"Gawrsh," said Goofy. "I wonder if we can even sneak past 'em."

"Well, we _might _be able to pull it off." Riku glanced at the others. "Donald, you can fly, so that gives you a pretty huge advantage. And Kairi's definitely small enough to slip by undetected…"

"Right, and I could always try casting Sleep if they get too close." Kairi placed a paw to her chin. "But how do we get to Mowgli with all those Heartless around him?"

"Aw, I'll just scoop him up when they're not lookin'!" Donald snickered, patting his chest with one wing. "All we need's a good distraction."

"Well, hey, that can't be so hard." Even now, Baloo kept tapping his foot and swinging his body around. He closed his eyes and marched down the path, humming along to the music.

With a groan, Bagheera dashed up to Baloo and tapped him on the back. "Now, don't get ahead of yourself, Baloo. We have to time this just right…"

Baloo didn't even listen. Instead, he kept bopping along, slipping through an old, wooden door without a second thought. Whatever he was up to, they'd just have to work around it. Right now, they couldn't afford to stall.

Rolling his eyes, Riku propped himself up against the wall once again, peering into the Heartless swarm. Louie and his goons continued to swing and stomp, while Mowgli squirmed and pushed his way through the crowd of monkeys. He made it about halfway through the masses before Louie reached out for him with one hairy arm, pulling him real close.

"Now, don't try leavin' just yet, kiddo. These Heartless won't bite…"

Oh, sure they wouldn't. Grinding his teeth, Riku whipped back around and shook his head.

"Donald, Kairi, you guys go on ahead. We'll work out the rest…"

Nodding, Kairi scurried across the floor, while Donald swooped beneath the cover of the trees. Riku kept his eyes on them for a few short moments before he whipped around and gazed at the others. With those two on the job, they just needed a little distraction. Luckily, between the three of them, whipping up a plan couldn't be too hard.

Calling for the Keyblade, Riku pulled himself on top of the wall and pointed a paw at Mowgli. "So, once they get close enough, let's jump in from behind, that way—"

He stopped mid-sentence, and his jaw dropped. One of the doors swung wide open, and Baloo burst into the room, strutting right up to Louie's posse. A tacky, grass skirt lined his waist, while two halves of a coconut shell covered his snout. He concealed his ears with a wig of dried leaves, giving him the look of a simian drag queen. But c'mon. Just what was he thinking? There was no way a disguise that silly would ever work!

...Or maybe it could, because the moment Louie laid eyes on Baloo, he zipped away from Mowgli and slid right up to the bear, singing a bunch of nonsensical scat.

The two circled each other, blurting out random sounds. They hopped, swerved, and shook their hips, completely oblivious to their surroundings. All the while, Bagheera tip toed towards Mowgli, ducking behind columns. Donald, in the mean time, perched on the throne, hunched over with a scowl. The silly dance routine kept on going, buying Mowgli enough time to wade through the sea of Heartless. Some of those monkeys flopped on their bellies and lay perfectly still, while others stiffened like statues. By the time Mowgli broke free of the crowd, Donald dived down and scooped him up in his talons.

Too bad it couldn't last.

One smack on the back knocked the coconut shells off of Baloo's face, while his leafy wig scattered on the floor. His sagging skirt was the final nail in the coffin. The moment it hit the ground, Louie shrieked and leaped back, teeth bared. Immediately, Baloo froze, placing a paw to his face. The surrounding Heartless converged all around him, forcing him flat against the wall.

Squawking wildly, Donald tightened his grip on Mowgli and whizzed towards the door. He made it about halfway before two Power Wilds leaped up latched onto Mowgli's legs, dragging him down. To make matters worse, bananas shot through the air like bullets, landing in the middle of Kairi's path. One wrong step sent her crashing into a statue, and her sword rolled across the floor.

Heartless advanced from all directions. Crescendos blasted a war song. Power Wilds pounced and slashed. Flames soared through the air, while banana peels littered the floor. Even then, the others stood their ground. Sparks flew and lightning crashed, cutting through the crowd. Glowing mines erupted in smoke, creating dents in their mob. Still, the Heartless pressed on. The magic might've cut them down, but their numbers remained high. And with little room to fight off those pests, it was time for a change of plans.

"You know what?" Riku crouched down, and a dry smirk lined his lips. "If fire's what King Louie wants, then that's what he's gonna get."

Leaping into the fray, Riku blasted the mob with flaming bullets. Upon landing, he drew his claws and dashed towards Donald and Mowgli. With one swing of his Keyblade, he freed Mowgli's legs from their Heartless weights. This gave Donald the chance to swoop down and place him on a chunk of stone. With that out of the way, Riku threw himself onto a group of Crescendos, slicing through them like butter. Up above, he caught a glimpse of Donald tossing ice at Red Nocturnes, while a purple glow engulfed the approaching Power Wilds. Eying King Louie, Riku unleashed another flaming burst, scorching the Bouncy Wilds out in front of him.

As the flames died down, King Louie gasped. His eyes widened, and he scurried towards Riku. He made it two steps before Goofy's shield slammed into his chest and threw him against a stone column. The pillar wobbled back and forth. Cracks spread along the base. Then, before Louie could even stand, it collapsed right on top of him, burying him beneath chunks of stone.

Riku shut his eyes and heaved a sigh of relief. With Louie out of the way, they could finally wrap this up. Grinning, he turned around and watched as Bagheera took off towards Mowgli and scooped him up in his mouth. He waved his paw at Baloo, who shoved his way through the Heartless. Though several Power Wilds latched onto his sides, Baloo pummeled them with his fists and continued on his way. Once he reached the others, he leaned back against the wall, panting and sweating.

About twenty Heartless remained. Black blotches coated the floor while smoke lingered in the air. All around Riku, those pests continued to dwindle. Goofy's shield whizzed right past his face, throwing three Bouncy Wilds into another pillar. Explosions roared right behind him, while ice crept over a wall where Red Nocturnes once floated. The numbers just kept dropping. In just a matter of minutes, Riku cut through the last five Heartless, leaving only rubble in their place. Brushing a paw against his forehead, Riku inhaled, exhaled, and flung some healing spells at his friends. After catching his breath, he turned towards the door and prepared to take off…

But the sound of stone shifting stopped him dead in his tracks.

Whirling around, he watched as the stones coating Louie's body shook. One of his fists slipped through the cracks, followed by the other. Soon, his head burst through the top of the pile, and the threw himself back on his feet. His eyes glowed. A black aura surrounded his entire body. When Riku launched flames at his chest, he ducked and swerved, completely dodging the blows. Then, his lips pulled up into a big, toothy smile, and he stomped right up to Riku.

"You've been holding out on me, man cub." He chuckled, pointing straight at Riku's Key. "If you can teach this cat to use man's power, then don't I deserve it, too?"

"But I didn't teach them anything!" said Mowgli. "I never even met 'em 'til today!"

"I find that hard to believe, boy. You've been in the jungle for a while." King Louie snarled. "And here you'd be helpin' creatures that just wanna take you away. Well, ain't that something?" He slammed his fists on the ground. The dark aura spread even further, and the Heartless crept all around him. "Well, the show ain't over yet!"

The ground beneath him blackened again. More Heartless emerged from the shadows. Even after they'd wiped the floor with his army, he was still reaching into the darkness. At this rate, he wouldn't last much longer! The way his eyes glimmered, the way his body gave off that horrible aura. If they didn't do something soon, he'd become a Heartless himself!

"Knock it off!" Riku scowled. His back arched, and his tail flicked back and forth. "Do you really want to throw your heart away over this?"

"Throw his heart away?" Baloo blinked. "You mean that dark stuff can do that?"

"Yup! Either the Heartless'll try eatin' him, or he'll turn into one on his own." Goofy shuddered. "It does all kinds of spooky stuff to people."

"Incredible…" Bagheera slid back. "To think that one's own darkness could invoke so much change."

"It brings out the worst in ya!" Donald huffed, firing electricity at the rising Heartless. "Even good guys can lose it if they're not careful."

"But it's sure made me stronger than most jungle folk." Louie chuckled, flinging dark flames at the group. Though wind swept it away, he kept on tossing more. "Even if it ain't man's power, it sure is a great start."

"You say that now, but those Heartless could turn on you at any second." Riku shook his head, marching in a circle around Louie. "You let your guard down, and that heart's as good as gone."

"Isn't there something we can do, Riku?" Kairi winced. "I don't think he deserves this."

True. He _did _say that some other man gave him that power… Whoever was behind all this must've known this would happen. They probably expected him to give in. And now he'd gone over the edge. Any semblance of sanity was already slipping away. If they were going to save this guy, they'd have to act fast. But… what could calm the darkness inside somebody when it already reached a boiling point? He was past the point of reasoning. Either they could take him out, or…

Riku ducked, dodging another dark flame. Then another. Each time his attacks missed, Louie growled and tried again. It was pretty sad. If they could just find a way to cool him down, it'd solve all their problems. Cool him down…

Of course!

"You know what?" He looked down at Kairi and smirked. "Why don't you try putting him to sleep? Some rest might do him some good."

"Sleep? Well, I can try!"

Taking a deep breath, Kairi scooped up her sword and pointed it at Louie's chest. A spell spread from the tip of her weapon, wrapping around Louie's torso. After letting out one last growl, his eyelids grew heavy. He wobbled a little, and he rolled onto his back. As his breathing slowed, the darkness around him receded. Other than the occasional twitch, he remained perfectly still.

The few remaining Heartless met their end via Riku's Keyblade. With Louie sound asleep, there was no one left to call reinforcements. And, while he had been a bit of a hassle, Riku still walked up to him and cast a weak Cure spell. Just enough to cover his wounds. Then, after giving him one last look, Riku followed the others to the door.

They wandered through the jungle in silence, leaving the old ruins behind. Clouds still concealed the sky, and lightning still flickered above the treetops. The few rays of sun that breached the clouds eventually faded, and the jungle grew pitch black. After what seemed like an eternity, they reached a small stream. There, Bagheera placed Mowgli down on a soft bed of leaves. He and Baloo journeyed down the path, leaving the group all alone. While Donald took to a nearby branch, Goofy curled up at the edge of the stream, resting his head against his paws.

"So, Mowgli, ya doin' all right?"

Mowgli sat up and grinned, placing his hands on his lap. "'Course I'm okay! I'm a lot tougher than I look, you know."

"Right." Riku smirked. "And I bet you could've handled those monkeys all on your own."

"Well…" Mowgli paused, crossing his arms. "Okay, maybe I did need a little help, but I still can take care of myself."

"Oh, come on," said Donald. "Keep thinking like that, and you'll only find trouble."

"But I've got Baloo! He'll keep me safe."

"Well, I know he'll try, but…" Riku sighed. "Look, just try and be careful, okay? This place is an accident waiting to happen."

"I'll be fine." Mowgli rolled onto his side, covering himself with a leaf. "You'll see…"

A few minutes passed, and Mowgli drifted to sleep. Bagheera and Baloo still hadn't come back, leaving Riku and his friends responsible for Mowgli's safety. As they sat by the stream and watched over the boy, Donald flew around the area, scooping up sticks and dropping them in a pile. Goofy, in the mean time, pushed stones with his snout. With everything in place, Riku swished his Keyblade, igniting the wood pile. The flames danced, casting shadows on the tree trunks. Warmth filled the air. Most importantly, though, the flames lit up the immediate area, so that if any Heartless popped up, they'd see them coming a mile away.

The four of them gathered around the fire, occasionally skimming the area. Thus far, the coast remained clear. A few howls echoed in the distance, and from time to time, some bugs zipped by, but otherwise, nothing too eventful happened. Not at first, anyway. Occasionally the tree leaves would shake, but it seemed like a false alarm. A shadow appeared beneath one of the branches, but vanished in the blink of an eye. But then, Riku picked up the sound of lips smacking and a soft little hum.

Turning his gaze towards the tree, he caught sight of a long, spotted tail dangling down from a branch. Once he stepped up to it, something giggled. The leaves rattled, and he heard a soft hiss. Then, out of the blue, the stranger draped his long, skinny body over the branch. He gazed down at the group with his big, yellow eyes. His forked tongue flicked, and he licked his lips. Stifling another laugh with his tail, the snake glanced at the fire and grinned.

"Well, now. What have we here?" He slithered across the branch. "A del-i-cious man cub… A succulent civet…" He shut his eyes and beamed. "Oh, and a leopard with a funny stick…"

"Delicious?" Riku scowled. "Don't get any ideas, snake. You _don't _want to mess with us."

"Mmm, but you look so… so sleepy. Wouldn't you like a little… nap?"

The snake's eyes swirled, and, for whatever reason, Riku felt a strange sensation overwhelm him. He tried to look away, but he just couldn't avert his gaze. Something about that snake was just so… so soothing. So…

"Riku!"

A bolt of lightning struck that snake in the head, snapping Riku out of his daze. Immediately, he slapped the snake's snout with his paw, sending him reeling back. The snake rubbed his head with his tail and let out a groan.

"Oh, my poor sinuses." He slithered closer to Donald, pressing his snout right against his beak. "You've just made a serious mistake." He squinted, and his eyes swirled once again. "Now you're going to…"

_THUNK!_

Goofy's shield banged into the snakes coils, sending him crashing into the bushes. His head crashed into a rock, and the rest of his body fell right on top of him like a twisted rope. Hissing, the snake lifted his head and spit out a few leaves. When he dragged himself free from the bushes, he revealed a great big knot in his tail. Still, he didn't leave just yet. Instead, he looked to the ground and flicked a stone into the flames.

"You must feel so special. Mm … Well, just you wait." He shook his head. "Once _he _finds out about this…"

"Wait," said Kairi. "Did somebody send you here?"

"Maybe, but why should I say anything to you?" The snake sneered. "I'd sooner catch you in my coils than…"

"Let me put it this way." Riku shoved the snake against a tree. "If you don't talk, you'll have to worry about a whole lot more than your sinuses."

Kairi nodded, gripping her sword. "We do outnumber you."

"And believe me," said Donald, "we're no pushovers."

"Oh…" The snake winced. "All right! If you must know, Shere Khan sent me."

"Shere Khan, huh?" Riku should've known. "And what does _he _want?"

"He told me there were some clumsy animals he needed to take care of. Said that they were… getting in the way…" The snake moaned. "Now I can see why."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Well, if Shere Khan has a problem with us, he can deal with us himself."

"Careful," said Kairi. "You shouldn't encourage him."

"She's right, you know." The snake slid over to the bushes and shivered. "You don't want to push Shere Khan. It could be the last thing you do…"

With that, the snake looked away and slipped between the leaves. His tail got caught in one of the branches for a moment, and he let out another moan. Jerking forward, he yanked with all his might. Then, after giving the group one more glare, he slipped out of sight.

Still, his words lingered in the back of Riku's mind. While that snake was hardly threatening, the fact that Shere Khan had sent him didn't sit well. It was bad enough that Khan was out for Mowgli's blood, but now he wanted to wipe them out, too? Even when they overpowered Heartless with their strength and magic? If he even tried to attack them, they'd probably beat him to a pulp. Then again, who knew what that tiger was really capable of? Even without magic, he had muscle to back up his fierce appearance. Plus, he was used to going around on all fours and probably knew the jungle like the back of his paw. Underestimating him could be a fatal mistake.

Turning away from the flames, Riku wandered along the edge of the stream. He stopped a few feet away and climbed onto a rock, gazing down at the water. By now, he'd at least gotten the basic motions down, and he held his own with those Heartless, but… still. He was out of his element. What would happen if Shere Khan caught him off guard? Once wrong move and…

"What are you doing all the way over here?"

Riku blinked, turning away from the stream. Sitting next to the rock, Kairi gazed up at him with a lopsided smile. Both Donald and Goofy slowly approached, and soon they sat down by his side. Seeing them there, Riku gave a light chuckle and peered down at the water once more.

"Sorry about that." He shrugged. "Just a little… distracted, I guess."

"Gawrsh, you're not scared, are ya?"

"More like frustrated. I mean, just look at us." He splashed his paw in the water. "We might have made it this far, but now we've got a tiger on our trail."

"So?" said Donald. "He's just a big, grumpy cat!"

"Yeah, and I'm not exactly human right now." He shrugged once again. "Being here hasn't been _that _bad; I just don't want to be careless. If he attacks, I'm not gonna run, but I know I'm not invincible."

"But you're still strong." Kairi crawled onto the rock. She gave him a light nudge and shook her head. "C'mon. Don't be so glum. There's a difference between being cautious and being a worrywart."

"Yeah, I know." Riku chuckled. "Like I said, I'm not gonna run. I'm probably just over thinking things again."

"It's just part of what makes you Riku," said Kairi. "Don't think too hard on it, okay?"

"Well, I'll try, but I can't make any promises."

**x.x.x**

He paced back and forth with his head held low. Careful, calculated steps carried him around the clearing, as he anticipated that foolish snake's return. While Kaa lacked brawn, his… unique brand of cunning should have been able to catch those fools off guard, especially if they'd gone after Louie. Even with their 'special' abilities, those animals surely had their limits. Sooner or later, they'd have to stop and rest. Then, all it would take was a little hypnotism, and that snake would have his free meal.

"Oh, my spine… I knew this was a bad idea."

Shere Khan came to an immediate halt, his eyes locked on the bushes. The leaves rustles, and Kaa's bulging snout emerged, complete with a black mark. Likely a burn. And given the lack of bulges on his lengthy body, one thing became immediately clear: that fool of a snake had returned empty handed. To think he had the tenacity…

"I see you've returned." Shere Khan grinned, circling around the snake. "And, what's this?" He leaned close, pressing a paw against his spine. "Did your encounter with those fools not go as we'd intended?"

"You didn't tell me they knew magic." Kaa turned his nose upward and looked to the side. "I may have my own subtle ways with prey, but even I have limits…"

"Oh?" He chuckled. "Well, perhaps I need to give you a little more incentive."

He revealed his claws and pressed down on Kaa's back, making the snake screech in agony. With a pitiful moan, he squirmed beneath the tiger's weight.

"I… get the point."

"And yet you returned without proper results…"

"Well," said Kaa, "I may have picked something up on the way back. A little… secret of theirs."

A secret? Now, that was interesting. Interesting enough for Khan to lift his paw a few inches off of the ground. Just enough for him to breath; after all, he didn't want that fool to slip away.

"Go on, then. Enlighten me."

"Mmm, well…" Kaa took a deep breath. "There was a man cub with them, and I overheard the leopard chatting with his friends. He mentioned being a human…"

A human? Truly? Was that even possible? Shere Khan's eyes widened in surprise, and he averted his gaze. A human in leopard's clothing… What a thought, and yet it explained so much. His use of fire, his unusual spear. The way he clumsily carried himself through the jungle. No leopard would have reached his age with such sloppy footwork. Yes, the pieces fit together rather nicely. Strangers in the jungle with no grasp of their own bodies. A lack of knowledge and respect, while all other animals trembled in his presence.

"Well, there's a surprise twist!"

Shere Khan's back arched, and he whipped around. From out of the shadows emerged that foolish jackal from before. His spiky tuft of red fur stood out even in the dark of night, though his body blended in with the darkness. Despite his small size, he faced Shere Khan without even the slightest trace of fear. Why, he grinned at the tiger and strutted around him as if _he _was the jungle's highest authority. While Khan would have loved to put that mutt in his place, however, his use of flames sent shivers down his spine.

Nonetheless, he remained his composure, raising an eyebrow at the jackal. "Have you been listening this whole time?"

"I might have picked up a few things." The jackal snickered. "Sounds like you're having a little trouble, tiger."

"Yes, well, I believe I have the situation under control…"

"You say that now, but I know you're bluffing. After all, that kid's got some flashy moves… And don't get me started on that Key of his."

"They all had strange weapons…" Kaa scowled, rubbing his face with his tail. "And that bird brought lightning down on my snout!"

"You've already established your incompetence." Shere Khan shook his head. "In any case, I assure you that his powers are of no concern to me. His body is weak, and he carries himself like wounded prey."

"Hey, if it'll help you sleep at night, just keep thinking that." The jackal snorted. "But, you know, using those Heartless would make your job a whole lot easier."

…True. Despite King Louie's foolishness, his Heartless army _did_ strike fear into the jungle's inhabitants. Their ability to appear through holes in the air and rip hearts from their prey made them valuable assets, to be sure. They possessed fire, the one thing that made him quiver in fear. They were obedient. Unquestioning… Merciless. While he'd rather catch that leopard in his claws and steal his life away, an extra set of eyes would give him a broader range. Perhaps they could even scatter the group and isolate both the leopard _and_ the man cub. Oh, how delightful. How _perfect…_

"Very well, then," he said. "I suppose a slight change of plan is in order…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**END NOTE: **Axel being a jackal is a nod to Tabaqui from the original book the film was based on. Originally, I was going to have a scene where Shere Khan bribes Kaa with the promise of food, but it got cut because the chapter was already getting long. I tried alluding to it all the same. Lastly, sleep being used to calm Louie's darkness was loosely inspired by Beast's darkness being calmed in KH2. He's not a bad guy like Khan, so it could've been a lot worse.


	16. Swallowed by Pride

**Chapter 16: Swallowed by Pride**

It was hard to tell if morning even came. Just like the day before, a thick, grey smog eclipsed the sun. Mud and ashes meshed into a sickening sludge all over the ground, while fallen trees and branches formed road blocks up ahead.

A barrage of raindrops smothered everything in their path. Only the shelter of the remaining trees saved Riku and his friends from getting drenched. However, while Donald and Goofy huddled beneath their leafy shelter, Riku stormed out into the wet weather and took a seat next to Kairi. Gazing down at the stream, he watched the water ripple as he flicked pebbles with his paw.

No matter where he looked, he caught no sign of Bagheera, Baloo… not even Mowgli. The constant downpour swept away any and all tracks. The bushes were completely barren. The sticks and stones that once formed their fire had scattered across the ground. Other than that, nothing stood out, besides the wreckage and the rain…

At least until he picked up the sound of wood snapping, followed by bickering voices.

"Hey, I did what ya told me! I tried takin' him back to that village, and look what happened!"

"And that's exactly why we need to hurry, Baloo! If Mowgli's alone, then how is he going to defend himself against the Heartless and Shere Khan?"

Wait, did something happen to the kid?

Riku's eyes widened, and he spun around. Sure enough, Baloo appeared, shoving branches aside as he trudged towards the group. Bagheera trailed behind him and shook his head, his sleek coat soaked from head to tail.

As the two drew closer, Donald and Goofy leaped out of the shade and zipped up to Riku's side. Then, once the bear and panther reached the edge of the stream, Riku stepped forward and raised an eyebrow.

"So, what happened, guys?"

"Well…" Baloo's shoulders drooped, and he placed a paw against his neck. "See, Baggy and I had a real long talk last night. He kept beggin' me to let Mowgli go. Even asked if I'd marry a panther! Can ya believe—"

"Never mind that." Bagheera rolled his eyes. "The point is, he finally came to his senses and tried taking Mowgli to the man village."

Riku sighed. "And I'm guessing that didn't turn out so well."

"Far from it," said Bagheera. "He's run off yet again, and in the middle of a storm, no less!"

Donald scowled, springing into the air. "Then what're we standing around here for? We'd better find him before he gets into any more trouble!"

Bagheera nodded. "That's exactly why we came here to begin with. This jungle's so vast that the two of us cannot hope to cover everything. And if there's even a slight chance that Shere Khan might find the boy, then we're going to need all the help we can get."

Riku opened his mouth to speak, but words escaped him once realization hit. Last night, that snake showed up, and he caught Mowgli snoozing in the bushes. If he worked for Shere Khan, then he could've told him all about the kid. And if that was the case…

"We need to go. _Now!_"

He was half tempted to take off just then, but before he could even budge, something gripped onto his tail and gave it a nice, firm tug.

"I know what you're thinking," said Kairi, looking him straight in the eye. "But we can't just run out there without a plan."

Riku lowered his head and shut his eyes. "Yeah, you're right. We don't even know where to start." Heck, if anyone knew Mowgli's whereabouts, it was probably Bagheera or Baloo. "So, how long has it been since he took off, anyway?"

Baloo slumped, and his head hung low. "Well, uh, ya see…" He breathed in. "Truth is, I got so worked up that I didn't stop and think about it."

"That wouldn't be a first." Bagheera groaned. "Unfortunately, we have no leads. By the time I had found Baloo, he'd lost track of Mowgli entirely."

Riku's brow contorted, and he pressed his paw to his temple."Fine. Then we'll just have to improvise."

"Well," said Goofy, pointing towards the treetops. "We might not know where Mowgli's headed, but I betcha Donald could scope him out real easy! And Bagheera's real good at climbin' trees…"

"Of course." Riku smirked. "Between the six of us, it shouldn't be _too _hard to cover all our bases."

"And if all else fails, I do plan on alerting the dawn patrol." Bagheera slinked towards one of the trees, glancing back at the others. "Just be mindful of your surroundings. In this weather, you're going to have to worry about more than just Shere Khan."

"Aww, phooey!" said Donald. "Good thing I've got wings; all I've gotta worry about's this stupid rain."

"Just watch out for lightning." Kairi giggled. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt, you know!"

"Lightning?" Donald's eyes widened, and his beak flew open. Laughing shakily, he did a quick double take and stiffly smirked at the others. "Well, that's nothing! I use that stuff all the time."

"And what about me, Baggy?" Baloo frowned. "There's gotta be something I can do to help out!"

Bagheera leaped onto a branch and gazed down at the bear. "Just start searching, Baloo. Retrace your steps, if you have to."

With that, he slipped behind a leafy curtain and vanished from sight. Then, Donald rocketed into the sky. Baloo gazed upward briefly and fidgeted a little, but soon he took off as well, stumbling over the wreckage and wading through bushes.

With those three well on their way, Riku turned towards the path of fallen trees, crouched down, and prepared to take off running. However, a light thump on his back froze him in his tracks, and he immediately jerked forward with a gasp. Once the initial shock wore of, he slowly turned his head. Sure enough, Kairi sat right between his shoulders with a mischievous smile. It figured that she'd pull something like that.

"You know, you never struck me as a hitchhiker." He snickered.

"Well, I'm supposed to keep you out of trouble, aren't I?" She leaned forward. "And I can't do that if you rush out ahead of us."

"She's right, Riku!" Goofy chuckled. "I know you're itchin' to go, but remember what Bagheera said?"

One of the palm trees up ahead wobbled back and forth, and then… _Snap! _It toppled down with a thud, creating yet another road block. The blackened sky flashed for a moment, and the breeze smacked Riku in the face.

Bagheera definitely had a point about watching their surroundings. Taking off into that mess would've been seriously careless. He knew better that. He had for a while. Even if Mowgli's life was at stake, he couldn't throw himself headlong into danger and expect results every time.

His shoulders sagged, and he gave a slow nod. "You're right, guys, but I still think we should hurry. There's no telling where Mowgli is, and for all we know, Khan could've found him already."

Kairi gave him a light nudge, shaking her head. "Thinking like that won't get us very far"

"Then let's hope for the best," said Riku. "Now, c'mon. We've already fallen behind as it is."

They took off together, leaping over obstructions like toppled trees and splashing through puddles. Yet, no matter where they turned, they caught no sign of Mowgli. Just more debris and the occasional flames when lightning clashed with their surroundings. Not even any Heartless crept out from the shadows, even through the thick, black smog and the bright flashes up above proved that darkness still lingered.

They passed over a rotting log and slipped through the tall grass. Water still weighed down on their backs. Branches still snapped and tumbled down over them, forcing them to slide out of harm's way. Then, after a few minutes of constant running, the ground beneath them began to shake. Spikes shot up in a circle all around them, giving them barely any room to breathe. Yellow eyes peered through the bushes. Several more branches dropped to the ground, and a black figure zipped through the air. Riku didn't even get the chance to move before a sharp pain struck him from the side, sending him rolling through the muck.

His breath staggered, and he sluggishly lifted himself up, while Kairi flung a cure spell his way. Raising his shield, Goofy turned his gaze to the sky, while the black figure whisked its way around the spikes with an ear-splitting _'Screeeee!' _

The ground rumbled once more. Countless more shadowy figures hissed and crept out of the bushes, circling around the spiky enclosure. Their swift movements made the mob a blur. Only their eyes and the occasionally blue flashes caught Riku's eyes. They circled around and around without pause before three of the Heartless leaped up and over the spikes. Like the others, they moved so fast that Riku could barely make out their features.

All he saw were their bright blue claws closing in on him before Goofy threw himself into their path and banged his shield against their chests. Shrieking wildly, the Heartless collapsed in a heap. It was then that Riku noticed the clear, jagged spines lining their backs, their rope-like tails, and their massive, pointed ears. But that was all he saw before the flying black figure screeched and threw itself straight at his face. This time, however, he called the Keyblade and hurled it at the creature, impaling it against a spike.

It flailed its large, tattered wings. Its jagged beak snapped open and closed.

While the three cat-like Heartless stumbled back to their feet, this freakish bird ripped itself away from the spike, revealing a heart-shaped gap in its chest. Then, it reared back its ugly head and rattled the ground with another scream.

Too bad a lightning bolt sliced straight through it before it could finish its solo.

The Heartless crashed into another spike, but this time, it remained still. Darkness swallowed its entire form, leaving only a faint stain in its place. Then, when those feline Heartless lunged forward, Goofy threw them onto a patch of mines that erupted with purplish smoke. The explosion totaled the nearby spikes, creating an opening for the group to make their getaway. Unfortunately, more Heartless waited for them outside their spiky prison.

At least a dozen of those cats grinned at the trio, tails swishing back and forth. They lowered their heads and dug their claws into the ground. Though the rain continued to fall, each droplet stopped just inches above their backs and hovered in place. Clusters of water fused together into rippling spheres that hovered around the cats, which inched closer to the group with their mouths wide open. A few more trees cracked and collapsed. What sounded like heavy footsteps followed, but the cats' movements were too slow. Too light to be the cause; they just kept slinking towards the group without a sound.

"Gawrsh, fellers…" Goofy whimpered, stumbling backwards. "Ya think Louie sent these guys?"

"I doubt it." Riku scowled, launching his Keyblade at the cats. Four of them collapsed, but the rest pressed on. Those water balls still floated above their shoulders.

"What if it's—" Before Kairi could finish, water struck her in the face, knocking her up against a rock. She retaliated with flames, but they barely phased those cats, which launched more aquatic bullets straight at the group.

As the watery blasts flew their way, Riku swerved back and forth and splattered the attacks with a wall of wind. Growling, the Heartless immediately charged, teeth bared. They moved so quickly that they must not've noticed the mines right below their feet or the shield flying at their faces. Many of the Heartless went up in smoke. Others crashed into the tree trunks. As they slid to the ground, Riku launched himself at the mob and sliced through them with his Key. Lightning rained down on any stragglers. Still, those rumbling footsteps drew closer. Even as the cat Heartless dwindled in numbers, he wasn't about to celebrate.

The footsteps picked up speed. More wood cracked and split. Two palms fell on top of one another, forming an X-shaped blockade, which burst into splinters the moment a Heartless plowed through it.

Stubby legs carried it towards the group. Spikes jutted out of its hunched back. The horn on its nose whirled around like a drill, making a loud, humming noise. And, judging by its bulky body, it'd take more than a few quick slashes to take this Heartless out.

The group split off in different directions. Riku lunged to the left, Goofy to the right, while Kairi scurried onto a large boulder. She flailed her sword around, wrapping the Heartless in the glow of her magic. Unfortunately, nothing happened. It continued to charge at a rapid pace, drawing closer by the second. Left with no other choice, Riku threw himself into the rhino's path, slamming his Keyblade against its horn.

By sheer luck alone, he managed to maintain his footing, while the Heartless stumbled back and kicked its front feet. Its nostrils flared, and its eyes narrowed. Slowly, it backed away, horn still buzzing as it twisted around. Metal crashed against it side, but it didn't even twitch. Instead, the gargantuan rhino continued to back up. Then, in the blink of an eye, it curled into a spiky ball and shot itself forward.

"Guys, run!"

Riku's eyes widened, and he charged at the rolling rhino. He skidded to a halt just a few feet away and banged his weapon into its spiny body. Its rolling came to an abrupt stop, but the weight and momentum hurled Riku into the bushes and against some jagged rocks. Wincing, he pushed himself up and watched as Goofy circled around the Heartless and hammered his shield against its face. The Heartless swiftly retaliated by slamming its feet against the ground, launching a wave of ripples that flung Goofy into the air. Mud splattered in all directions as he landed in a puddle.

"This isn't working," said Kairi, scrambling towards the bushes.

Riku moaned, and he wobbled away from the rocks. "You think I don't know that?"

"Well, you shouldn't have thrown yourself at it!" Kairi huffed, latching onto the tree trunk. "C'mon. There has to be some other way to deal with it besides brute force."

Goofy's shield ricocheted off of the rhino's thick hide, clashing with the bark right above Kairi's head before it flew back and knocked Goofy right into the rhino's horn. Just watching it made Riku grind his teeth. This thing was about as sturdy as a Behemoth! No wonder their attacks did so little.

Rather than risk getting thrown again, Riku backed closer to the tree and kept his eyes locked on the Heartless. Once again, the shield bounced right off of its skin, further cementing the futility of Goofy's attacks. At this rate, he'd only wear himself out, and they still had a man cub to find. Shaking his head, Riku took a deep breath and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Goofy, enough! I don't think your shield's gonna cut it."

Goofy's eyes widened, and he hopped to the side, watching as the rhino trampled a nearby palm. He gulped, turning his head back to the others with his ears folded back. "But what else am I 'sposed to do, Riku? I don't have magic like you two."

"Just cover for us! We'll figure something out." Even if it meant throwing every last spell at that thing, there had to be _some_way to wear it down. Slow magic might not've worked, but who said they had to stop there? Keeping close to the tree, Riku tipped his chin up and let the Keyblade's tip light up in an orange glow, spewing fire straight at their opponent.

The flames struck the Heartless square in the forehead, sending it reeling back on its hind legs. Goofy's shield crashed into its belly, knocking it back several feet with a squeal. That dumb rhino didn't seem to notice the glowing circles in its path until an explosion launched it at some low hanging branches, which snapped and rolled to the ground, while the Heartless lay twitching on its side. With its belly still exposed, Riku leaped forward and slashed straight down at its chest.

The Heartless squealed and jerked about, rolling back onto its feet. It snorted and dug one foot into the muck before it lunged straight at Riku so fast that he just barely slipped out of the way, cringing as leaves rained down in front of him. Growling, the Heartless and thrashed its head left and right, its horn spinning faster than ever.

This time around, the rhino didn't hesitate. It darted forward with its head held low, pursuing the group along the muddy jungle path. In order to slow it down, Riku launched ice clusters at its eyes and pressed it down with a little gravity. Sadly, neither spell held it for long, and though a few explosions left it wide open for attack, it didn't take long for the Heartless to start leaping over the mines whenever they sprung up. And that wasn't even the worst part.

The real stinker was the way the rhino would seemingly vanish after taking blows only to rupture the ground when it sprung up in front of the group and steamrolled them beneath its spikes. To avoid getting crushed, they kept hopping into the bushes and ducking behind trees. Blasts of fire and ice drove it to a stop, only for the Heartless to whirl around and charge once again. It drove them this was and that with its combo of charges, rolls, and stomps that sent shock waves rippling their way.

After a while, the jungle became a blur. The constant running, ducking, and sliding left Riku breathless. It got to the point where he ignored everything except the Heartless, which kept charging, leaping, and rolling without pause. Only by slinging spell after spell did he push it back. A bolt to the head made it teeter a little, and a Strike Raid to the side tipped it over completely. A part of him expected to see a flash of metal whiz past him and slice the Heartless' chest or maybe the purple glow of Kairi's poison. Instead, he wound up limping over to the rhino and slicing it all on his own. And, despite his exhaustion he clamped the Keyblade tightly in his jaws and swung his head with all his might. One, two, three hits, each more ferocious than the last…

One final slash split the Heartless in two, letting its enormous heart rise slowly into the stormy sky. Then, after some heavy breathing, Riku collapsed in the mud.

He blearily opened his eyes and raised his head, scanning the area as best as he could. His legs felt more like limp noodles than anything else, so he didn't bother to stand. And, when he spoke, his voice came out hoarse.

"Guys, I think we need…"

But there wasn't anyone around. Suddenly, it all made sense why their attacks stopped altogether. He must've gotten so focused on his fighting that he didn't stop to think about his surroundings! And that meant…

A cold, dry chuckle interrupted his train of thought, followed by a flash of orange and black.

Riku immediately knew who it was. There was no mistaking the way that tiger circled around him like a starving predator, sending shivers down his spine. His yellow eyes bored holes into Riku's heart, and, despite his exhaustion, he threw himself back on his feet, and the Keyblade flashed into his mouth. However, that just earned another laugh from the tiger, who stopped just a few feet from Riku, a broad grin forming along his muzzle.

"Good show, man cub. Truly admirable of you…"

"_What?_" It was the only word Riku could think of to describe his feelings. How the heck did Shere Khan know what he was? He hadn't told _anyone _about being a human! Nobody except his friends, anyway, and they were all alone when that happened… weren't they?

"Surprised, boy?" Shere Khan shook his head. "You didn't think you could keep it a secret forever now, did you?"

"Doesn't matter," he said, his voice dripping with venom. "Maybe I am human. That's just another reason not to mess with me."

"You certainly have proven yourself more formidable than I had anticipated. However…" Shere Khan slid up to Riku and narrowed his eyes. "You are now alone. _Weak. _You've exhausted so much energy facing the Heartless that you have nothing left."

"Oh yeah?" Riku flicked his weapon, flinging sparks at Shere Khan's snout. His eyes widened, and he leaped backwards, smothering his face in the mud.

As the muck dripped down his cheeks, Shere Khan's eyes became little slits, and a dark glow wrapped its way around his paws.

"That weapon of yours is truly remarkable." He strutted up to Riku and gave a soft 'tsk'. "I have half a mind to take it myself… And, oh, I very well could."

Oh, that was a laugh. Maybe Shere Khan did have the strength to swipe his Keyblade, but what good would that do? It'd end up back with him within a matter of seconds. There was no way Khan had the heart to wield it, especially with all that blatant darkness creeping up his legs.

Still, Riku smirked, dropping his weapon at Shere Khan's feet. "Go ahead. It's all yours…" If nothing else, this'd buy him a little time to slip away. To catch his breath. Plus, it'd wipe the smug grin off that tiger's face.

"You're giving up so soon?" Shere Khan blinked, cocking his head to the side. "How… disappointing, and yet, perhaps the most sensible decision you've made."

He reached down, opening his mouth widely over the Keyblade's hilt. As he scooped up the weapon, Riku hobbled over to some nearby bushes, muttering 'heal' under his breath. The deafening roar and bright flash that followed served to only prove Riku's point. The Keyblade returned to him in a matter of seconds, leaving Shere Khan empty handed…

But Riku didn't even get the chance to breathe before a mesh orange and black flashed before his eyes. A sudden weight left him screaming in agony. Claws dug into his back. Paws pressed his spine so hard it felt like it'd snap at any second. And, oh, those yellow eyes peered straight into his, as Shere Khan's lips twitched between a smile and a grimace.

"Ah, ah, ah…" He shook his head, pressing extra hard on Riku's shoulders. "You didn't think I'd let you slip away, now, did you? Especially if you're going to treat me with such disrespect…"

Black pools formed a circle around them. Blue claws reached up from the darkness, followed by the ugly mugs of those cat-like Heartless. Corridors formed up above, dropping two of those blackened birds, whose screeches left Riku writhing. He shut his eyes and tried to ignore the sound, but between Shere Khan's weight and the constant trilling, it was just no use. If only he had the strength to make it…

_"STOP!" _

His eyes widened. Bright columns of light shot the birds down. The cats tumbled into a puddle and let out a loud snore. A metallic clank echoed right above Riku, and the weight on his backside lifted immediately. Shere Khan rolled onto his side, stiff as stone, while a flash of black and white swooped out in front of him, squawking wildly as it clobbered the cats. Two grey figures, one larger than the other, hopped towards the tiger, bashing him on the head and wrapping his body in a purple aura.

The Heartless exploded and vanished from sight, leaving only Shere Khan. Donald grunted and circled over Riku, while Kairi placed a paw against his foreleg, and Goofy stumbled over to them with his shield in his mouth. Riku's body lit up in green, and soothing warmth spread from head to tail. A potion plopped into the mud, sending droplets at his snout, but at this point, he didn't even care. Biting the lid, he cracked the bottle open and downed the contents straight away. Then, he pushed himself into a sitting position and smiled weakly at his friends.

"Guys, thanks. I really—"

"You can thank us later," said Donald. "Right now, we've gotta get you outta here!"

"And leave Shere Khan? Are you kidding?"

"Riku…" Kairi sighed. "Right now, we need to make sure Mowgli's safe. Besides, you're in no condition to keep fighting."

He lowered his brow and pressed his lips into a frown. On one hand, beating Shere Khan would ease their troubles. On the other hand, they still didn't know where Mowgli'd gone to begin with. And, well, given the way his chest still throbbed and his back stung from those knife-like claws…

Taking one last look at Shere Khan, Riku nodded, and he stepped out in front of his friends. "Then we'd better pick up the pace. And, Donald, hit him with one more blast of stop magic, okay?"

"Believe me, I will."

With Khan briefly pacified, they tore through the jungle once more. The rain intensified, with droplets the size of marbles. The hovering clouds darkened into an almost pitch black. Soon, the greenery of the jungle was replaced by crinkly dead grasses that sprouted up from cracks in the soil. Only a few scattered trees decorated their surroundings, completely barren and coated in dried up bark. It was at the base of those trees that Riku caught sight of a familiar, tan-skinned figure, who yelped when water pelted his face and blue claws dug into his thighs.

Riku glanced at his friends and then broke into a full on sprint, charging at the Heartless and lashing out at their spiky backsides. Donald dive bombed them from above, pounding his staff into their skulls and letting lightning rain down from the stormy sky. While Goofy flung them into the air with a spinning strike, Kairi zipped between their legs and jabbed from below. In a matter of seconds, the Heartless all fell, and Mowgli slid back against the tree trunk.

"I…" He shut his eyes, brushing sweat off his forehead. "Thanks."

"Aw, shucks." Goofy grinned, looking him straight in the eye. "Ya didn't think we'd leave ya alone, now, didja?"

"Yeah, well, I'm fine on my own." He folded his arms. "Besides, everybody else keeps turning on me. Even Baloo…"

"No, Mowgli. They haven't turned on you." Riku shook his head, fighting back a groan. "Haven't you noticed how dangerous it is? Those Heartless almost had you, and if we hadn't shown up, you might not even be here."

Kairi frowned, scurrying up to the lowest branch. She leaned over Mowgli's shoulder said, "They're just trying to keep you safe. It's not that they don't care about you."

"But…" Mowgli looked away, rolling his hands into fists. "Baloo said we were partners! He was gonna let me stay here with him and be a bear. How could he take me back after all that?"

"Because he finally came to his sense—" Before Donald could even finish, Goofy slapped a paw over his beak. A smart idea on his part, especially if they were gonna keep Mowgli on their side.

Now they just had to get through to him somehow, before Shere Khan caught onto their trail. For a few short moments, Riku paced back and forth, gazing down at the dirt. When he finally stopped, he peered up at Mowgli with a weak smile on his face.

"Mowgli, trust me, I doubt he wanted to let you go. Sometimes… friends just have to make tough calls to protect the people they care about." He shook his head. "It must've torn Baloo up inside to have to drag you off, but the fact is, the Heartless are running wild in the jungle, and Shere Khan's no pushover! I know that from experience."

Mowgli bit his lip. Tears welled in his eyes. "Yeah, well… He could've protected me! And he was already teaching me how to fight…"

"But even Baloo had trouble with the Heartless." Kairi reached down for Mowgli's shoulder, giving it a light tap. "I think he wanted to take you there so you could be with people who could really protect you. It wasn't that he wanted to, just that there was no other choice."

"But…"

"Listen," said Riku, "I know you're upset, but the fact is, Shere Khan's on his way right now. If he catches up with us, he _won't _hold back, and neither will the Heartless. You sure you want to face them alone?"

At first, Mowgli didn't say a word. He fidgeted a little and kicked a small stone into a nearby puddle. His brow furrowed, his shoulders jerked up, and then, finally, he slumped once more, shaking his head.

"To tell you the truth, I was getting kinda lonely out here."

"Well, don't you worry 'bout that anymore!" said Goofy. "You've got friends willin' to stick with ya. Right, fellers?"

"Well…" Riku laughed, shrugging lightly. "As long as he doesn't throw himself into danger again, I can't really complain."

Kairi raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Really? That's kind of funny, coming from you."

"Yes, yes it is." He smirked. "But, hey, at least I've got experience under my belt."

Before anyone else got the chance to speak, Mowgli clutched onto his chest and burst into laughter. And, after dealing with his stubborn streak, that was a definite improvement in Riku's book.

It was a pleasant moment cut way too short, however, when another laugh rung through the air. A deep, bellowing laugh that could only belong to one cat…

"I say, you're all a bit daft, aren't you?" Shere Khan's eyes glistened, and he strutted over to the group with his head held high. "Though I suppose I owe you my gratitude. After all, you've led me to yet another victim."

Riku bristled and called for his weapon, but Mowgli pushed him aside before he could make any sudden moves. He then marched right up to the tiger and placed his hands on his hips.

"Yeah? Well, I'm not scared of you!"

"Such spirit," said Shere Khan, placing a claw beneath Mowgli's chin. "I hope you realize that I could kill you now with very little effort…"

"Mowgli, forget it!" Riku winced. "Just run! We'll take care of—"

"No!" Mowgli shot a glare at Riku, then at Shere Khan. "I don't run from anyone, not even big, grumpy cats."

Donald hopped up and down, flailing his wings. "Knock it off! You'll only make things worse."

"He's quite right, you know." Yet despite Mowgli's insult, Shere Khan maintained his composure, flexing his claws as his tail whipped back and forth. "But such spirit does deserve a sporting chance. Ten seconds ought to be fair…" He chuckled. "If I were you, I'd start running immediately…"

"One problem," said Riku. "You've still got us to deal with."

"Ah, of course. And, rest assured, I do plan to save the best for last." He peered at Riku, and his lips curled into a toothy grin. "'Til then, I have a little… gift for you all."

He tapped his paw against the muddy soil, shooting a wave of darkness straight towards the group. It enclosed them in a black circle, and a sea of yellow eyes emerged. Clawed paws raked the ground. Shrieks and squeals echoed all around them. Rainwater collected in clusters and flew towards their faces. The ground below their feet quivered and cracked as the Heartless marched in from all directions.

Riku and Donald exchanged glances before summoning a wall of wind. While Kairi stuck to her perch and bombarded the Heartless with flames, Goofy lunged forward and slammed his shield against their skulls. Several collapsed in a drowsy heap, and Riku sliced straight through them on his way towards Shere Khan, who sat just a few yards away with his back turned on the group. He began counting down, though Mowgli didn't even bother to run. He just crept towards a broken branch, scooped it up and made his way back _towards _the tiger. Was he crazy?!

"Mowgli, get going!"

He didn't even listen. Instead, he stomped right up to Shere Khan, who was now on 'four'. Eyes widening, Riku picked up the pace, but a row of spikes shot up in his path, and one of the bird Heartless swooped in from the side. He gasped and hopped to the left, narrowly missing its talons. When it dove in for another attack, Donald threw himself at the bird's back and slammed it into the dirt. Together, they incinerated the Heartless and banged their weapons against the spikes, watching them crumble into dust.

Mowgli now stood just inches from Shere Khan, and he pulled back the stick like he was going to swing it. The tiger's ears flicked, and he whirled around, looking straight into Mowgli's eyes.

Riku's heart pounded. He moved his legs as fast as they could carry him. So fast that his muscles throbbed. He could still hear his friend's shouting from behind, but their words became muddled. They were probably all thinking the same thing, anyway, the moment Shere Khan's countdown ended. With a rumbling roar, he flew into the air, claws poised. Shutting his eyes, Riku bit down on the Keyblade so hard that his gums ached, and he swerved in from the side.

But before he could even reach them and before Shere Khan could lay a paw on Mowgli, a big, grey figure leaped into the fray, latching onto Shere Khan's tail with all his might.

"Run, kid! Run!"

Skidding to a halt, Riku let out another gasp. The figure, the Heartless, his surroundings… everything came back into focus that instant. Mowgli was fine… for now, anyway. He sat down with his back pressed against a rock while Baloo latched onto Shere Khan. Teeth bared, the tiger zigzagged through the muck, around trees and through dried up grass. Heartless sprung up all around him, leaping onto Baloo's back and ripping at him with their claws.

"We'd better do something quick!" said Kairi, sliding up to Riku's side. Three of the cat-like Heartless pursued her, but the glowing mines beneath them sent them sky high.

Baloo continued to slide through the mud with Khan lunging to the left, then the right. To make matters worse, Mowgli managed to push himself back on his feet, and he took off towards them with that stick in his clutches. Two of the bird Heartless launched themselves at him, and he leaped back with a scream. Blasts of water threw him down on his knees, and he latched onto his head with a whimper.

Riku groaned, and he gazed up at Donald. "You hurry and get Mowgli! We'll figure out the rest."

Nodding, Donald zipped forward and brought lightning down on the Heartless. When the coast finally cleared, he clutched Mowgli between his talons and lifted off towards the others. Meanwhile, Shere Khan continued to tear through the clearing without pause, throwing Baloo against the nearest tree trunk.

"Gawrsh," said Goofy, "how long do ya think he can hold on? Shere Khan sure ain't givin' up!"

"Long enough for us to reach them, I hope." Riku scowled "C'mon, let's get over there before Baloo winds up as mincemeat!"

They bolted over to Baloo as he crashed into yet another tree trunk. Goofy's shield whizzed by and clashed with Shere Khan's cheek. Riku leaped up and dragged the Heartless down from Baloo's back, while Kairi lashed at their bellies. With the weight off his shoulders, Baloo let out a hearty sigh, but he kept his claws wrapped tightly around that tail.

"Don't you guys worry about me," he said. "Just get Mowgli outta here!"

"No way!" said Riku, trailing close behind. "We're not about to let a friend become tiger chow."

"You'll all become 'chow' at this rate." Shere Khan growled, leaping straight at Riku. "I'll kill you all, especially _you!_"

Riku ducked, missing Khan's jagged teeth by a hair. Unfortunately, he didn't get the chance to move before Baloo slammed into him, flinging him against a nearby rock.

With glowing eyes, Shere Khan lunged again, but this time Kairi leaped into his path, blasting flames down his throat. His eyes flew wide open, and he slid to a halt. Baloo yelped, landing belly first on top of Shere Khan.

Coughing and hacking, Shere Khan rolled over and latched onto Baloo's back. He flung the bear down, and thumped his paw against the ground. Five more feline Heartless leaped up from the shadows, clawing, gnawing, and blasting Baloo with a watery barrage. All the while, Khan kept his eyes locked on Riku and Kairi and stepped ever so closer to them both…

"Hey, lemme go!" Mowgli said from afar. "Baloo's in trouble! C'mon!"

Riku didn't bother to look towards him or Donald. Goofy had already leaped onto Baloo's back and thrown the Heartless to the ground, and taking his eyes off the tiger would risk giving Khan the upper hand. Instead, he glared straight into Shere Khan's glowing eyes, orange sparks forming around the tip of his Keyblade.

"Follow my lead," he said, stepping up to the tiger.

"Fire?" Kairi blinked, glancing from Riku's Keyblade, to Shere Khan. "Now that you mention it…"

Shere Khan's eyes fell on Riku's weapon. For a short moment, it almost looked as if he'd trembled. Then he narrowed his eyes, took a deep breath, and broke off into a sudden sprint.

Flames spewed into his face, and he reeled back with a yelp. Grinning, Kairi gave Riku a silent nod and threw fireballs straight at Khan's paws. He hopped to the side and hissed before charging once again. Rolling his eyes, Riku leaped into his path and slammed his Keyblade against Shere Khan's teeth. More fire singed his flank, but this time, he didn't run. Despite the pain, Shere Khan flailed his claws. One swing sent Riku rolling onto his side, and the tiger pounced, snapping his jaws down on Riku's shoulder.

He let out a scream, teeth grinding against his skin as he squirmed free. More orange sparks flew right into Khan's eyes, and he hopped back, rushing towards Kairi. Luckily, he small size allowed her to slip right beneath his legs and hop onto his back. She then brushed the tip of her sword against the top of his head, sending a trail of flames all the way down to his shoulders. Roaring wildly, Khan threw himself into a puddle, and Kairi hopped down right as he hit the water with a splash.

Before he got the chance to move, Riku rammed into Shere Khan's side, slamming the Keyblade right against his chest. The fur on his belly ignited, and Khan flailed his claws. Swerving left and right, Riku narrowly missed each blow; the claws only managed to slice off some of the fur on his cheek. And, with each failed blow, Shere Khan's face contorted. Wrinkles formed along his snout, his ears folded back, and his fur stood up on end. And worse, Riku noticed, after dodging his massive teeth, was the darkness curling up his legs, stretching down his spine, and sprouting from his shoulders.

Shere Khan dragged his claws through the dirt. When more fire flew into his path, he didn't even budge. Instead, he stood there panting with his jaw hanging open. "You've made a fool of me, boy! You've all made fools of me with your magic… but, no matter. I suppose a little challenge does add thrill to the hunt."

His lips perked into a crooked smile, and he circled around Riku and Kairi once more. With each step, the darkness spread further, cloaking his striped coat in a solid black mist. His legs, his tail, everything up to his shoulders became clouded within seconds. Whether or not he noticed was up for debate. His breathing grew more erratic, his strides broader, and though he kept his eyes locked on the two of them, Khan didn't say another word. He just laughed. Quiet and slow at first, but as darkness consumed his entire body, the laughter grew manic. Wild.

Riku shuddered at the sight. He'd gone too far. Even farther than Louie. All of Shere Khan's pride, all his rage had turned against him. Swallowed him like so many others. And as the last of his face sank into darkness, Riku found himself unable to look away. Could he end up like this, too, if he didn't watch his back? And just what was happening to Shere Khan, anyway? With his whole body completely submerged in black smog, he finally came to a halt, legs bent and head held low. His laughter ceased. He wobbled back and forth, and then he collapsed.

For the next few moments, Riku kept his eyes fixed on the fallen tiger, watching him as he lay motionless on the ground. The mud beneath him darkened, spreading like wildfire across the clearing. All the while, Baloo stumbled between the remaining Heartless and jabbed with his claws. Goofy twirled and sliced through them like butter, and the bear fell back against a tree trunk, running his claws over his head. Mowgli dashed over to the two of them, nearly tripping on the way, and Donald swooped in behind him. Riku was half-tempted to dart over there himself, but the spreading darkness and slight twitching of Shere Khan's tail kept him firmly in place.

Kairi gazed up at him, shifting a little. She placed her front paws together and slowly looked to Shere Khan. "Shouldn't we do something, Riku? What if he…"

"Hold on." He leaned forward and squinted. "We don't even know what we're dealing with yet."

As if to answer an unspoken question, Shere Khan's whole body throbbed. The smoke all around him shot up like a geyser, while the ground rumbled and the sky flashed.

A thick, waving barrier reached up from the mud, forming a dome over the tiger's body. Tiny wisps danced across the surface, and a series of muffled thuds resonated inside. Riku's eyes flew wide open at the sound, and he scooped Kairi up in his mouth. After placing her on his shoulder, he leaned back and took off towards the others. The noise continued inside the dome, growing louder with each passing step.

Riku skid to a halt right in front of Mowgli, and he crouched low, his ears folded back. "This isn't right, guys. Whatever's happening to Shere Khan, it's gotta be more than _just _the darkness getting to him."

"Well, ya know," said Goofy, "we've never faced anybody who's fallen all the way before! At least, nobody who's… well…" He shivered. "Lost their heart."

He was right. Maleficent may've fallen far into darkness, but she became a dragon using her magic. Ursula became twisted by her greed, but it was the trident that made her so powerful. Jafar changed into a genie, Hook barely was a threat in the first place. They might've had connections to the dark, but it never reached a boiling point. So, was this it? Had Riku really pushed Shere Khan off the deep end? Was Shere Khan's hate really so strong that he'd lose himself in the process?

Kairi leaned over his shoulder and cocked her head to the side. She must've caught on again, because she soon slid down from his back, sat up straight, and placed her front paws on her hips.

"C'mon, silly. Now's not the time to start worrying." She scooped up her sword and pointed it at the dome. "If Shere Khan is becoming a Heartless, that's because of his darkness, not yours."

Riku's shoulders drooped, and he turned his eyes back to the dome. "Well, we should still keep our guards up. With this much darkness, I doubt we'll be dealing with a Shadow."

Donald smirked, and he puffed out his chest. "Aw, don't worry so much. There's four of us and only one of him!"

"You mean six!" Mowgli huffed, clenching his hands into fists. "I'm not gonna let that bully get away with this, and neither is Baloo! Right, papa bear?"

"Well, kid…" Baloo gulped. "To tell ya the truth, I think we oughta high tail it back to Bagheera."

"But why?" He slid up to Baloo, pressing his hands against his belly. "Don't you wanna get back at that bully for what he did to you?"

Donald coughed and sputtered, flailing his wings. "No way! You'd only slow us down."

"But…"

"It's true, Mowgli." Riku shook his head. "Besides, what would you rather do, throw yourself into danger and risk getting killed or stick with somebody who can keep you safe?"

"Well…" Mowgli looked down, wrapping his arms around himself. "When you put it that way…"

"Don't worry, kiddo." Goofy grinned. "We'll make sure that mean ol' tiger gets what he deserves for pickin' on you, but right now, you'd better skedaddle!"

"He's right, little britches. Besides, Baggy'd have a fit if I let anything happen to ya!"

Mowgli peered up at Baloo and shut his mouth. Nodding, he turned towards the dome and took a deep breath before marching out into the mud. Before chasing after him, Baloo gave the group one final look, pointed at the dome and put up his fists. Then, like Mowgli, he scurried through the storm and towards the tall, dead grass, disappearing from sight.

The moment they disappeared, a series of muffled thuds echoed within the dome. Cracks spread across its surface. Yellow eyes glistened from within. Orange claws burst through the darkness, and the rest of the barrier erupted in smoke. At first, the smoke obscured everything but those beady eyes. Then, as the smoke subsided, the group let out a collective gasp.

In place of Shere Khan towered a gargantuan Heartless. Its pointed ears, broad chin, and bulky physique were all that was left of the tiger. Blue flames shot down its spine, curling into the air. Sword-like fangs protruded from its jaw, which hung wide open as its tail whipped back and forth. The orange fur that once coated Khan's body became dark as ash, while its stripes were as blue as the flames on its back. And, as it crouched down, eyes fixed on the group, the center of its chest lit up in red, a Heart-shaped emblem forming just below its neck.

The ground erupted in a bright blue streak. Before Riku could even think, orange claws struck his back, driving him into the ground. An intense heat overwhelmed him. He screamed and squirmed, but the weight of the Heartless' paw kept him flat on his chest; he couldn't even turn his head and fight back with his Keyblade. In fact, it wasn't until ice crystals exploded in its face that the Heartless finally leaped back with a pitiful moan, freeing Riku from its agonizing grip.

A cure spell washed over him, soothing his burns. He turned his head to the left and caught sight of Kairi silently waving her sword. It didn't quite hit him why she was doing this until a torrent of fire spewed out of the Heartless' mouth, straight at his feet. Rather than dawdle, Riku tumbled to the side and blasted more ice down its throat. Wheezing, the Heartless stumbled, tail thrashing back and forth. It took a step back, crouched down once again, and then… vanished.

Not even a second passed before it shot down from the sky, driving its claws down over Goofy. He yelped and skidded to the right, ducking behind a nearby tree. His shield flew into the Heartless' side and bounced back. Though the Heartless did tremble, it spun around and sliced through the tree with one swipe of its claws. The remaining stump ignited on the spot, and Goofy scurried out of the way with his tail between his legs. And, though a dome of gravity formed over its body, the Heartless sprung forward in an instant, rocketing straight at Donald as his staff lit up in a cool blue.

Swallowing hard, Riku launched himself into the line of fire, whipping up a whirlwind. The flames subsided just inches from Donald's face, and giving him time to swerve between the Heartless' claws. His face reddened, his eyes narrowed, and he sprung up above the Heartless' head.

"So you wanna play rough, huh?" He slid back. "Well, I'll show ya how it's done!"

_BANG! _He drove his staff right between its eyes, spreading a layer of ice across its face. Blizzard magic mixed with a physical strike… Come to think of it, that wasn't such a bad idea. So, grinning, Riku let the tip of his Keyblade grow cold before he leaped back and hurled it at the Heartless' chest. Striking dead center, the Keyblade knocked the Heartless straight into a tree, as ice wrapped around its torso. Then, when it slammed its paws into the ground and sent a river of fire across the field, Goofy hopped into the way and pushed his shield against the flames. While he managed to block most of the attack, a few sparks singed his coat, forcing him to stop and roll, right as another blast flew his way. Then another.

Riku sprung forward and kept his eyes locked on Goofy as he swerved between the incoming flames. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about me, Riku!" He bit his lip, digging his paws into the dirt. Another torrent of fire flew his way, and he slid to the side. "You fellers keep on attackin'. I'll keep him busy for a while!"

"Just don't do anything reckless!" said Donald, circling over the Heartless' face. "That shield's not invincible, y'know."

The Heartless growled and reared back its head before unleashing another blast. With a yelp, Goofy ducked beneath his shield, narrowly missing the blow. Once the fire subsided, he craned his neck up at Donald and shook his head.

"Might not be invincible, pal, but it's stuck with me this long! And besides, ain't this what knights're supposed to do?"

"Well, you don't have to do this alone!" said Kairi, scurrying over to his side. She leaned back on her hind legs and clutched her sword tightly, gazing up at Goofy with a smile. "The least I can do is slow it down."

Slowing it down _would _help with its sudden disappearing acts, provided it worked. And given the way the Heartless had stopped spewing fire and crouched down again, they'd be better off nailing it while they still had the chance. So, Riku turned to Kairi and gave a silent nod before he leaped back and cloaked his weapon with ice again. All the while, Donald bombarded the Heartless' flaming back with icicles, and Kairi zipped straight at its legs, blasting magic at its feet.

The spell must've paid off, because the Heartless didn't disappear at all. Instead, it sluggishly leaped upward, flying straight over Goofy with its legs outstretched. Its emotionless eyes gazed down at Riku, and a few blue sparks formed at the tip of its claws. Once it drew close enough, Riku launched the Keyblade at its belly, watching it crash into its target, leaving a thick blanket of ice before it ricocheted back to him. Then, when the Heartless' claws finally touched the ground, he slid to the side and doused the flames with a breeze while Donald dived down and hammered away at its skull.

They repeated this a few more times, watching it spring into the air, bombarding it with spells as it dived over them, and slipping out of harm's way before it even reached the ground. Then, when the spell faded and flames oozed from its mouth, Goofy charged, ducking, sliding, and hopping to avoid getting roasted. Rows of glowing mines erupted beneath the Heartless' feet. A purple aura wrapped around its flaming body, making it twitch and moan. Ice constantly consumed its face, belly, and legs whenever Riku and Donald launched their attacks.

Finally, the Heartless tumbled down to its knees, panting heavily. It flexed its claws, pushed itself back on its feet, and then collapsed on its side. The flames lining its back shifted from blue to a dull orange. Raindrops pelted these remaining embers, leaving only steam in their place. Smacking its lips together, the Heartless pushed itself up yet again, but its legs wobbled, and it fell once more. Taking a deep breath, Riku rushed straight at it, leaped into the air, and slammed head-first into its chest, slicing it in two.

He landed just a few feet away and turned to watch as its enormous body sank into a pool of darkness and faded like so many other Heartless. Except it wasn't just another Heartless, not really. He and his friends had seen Shere Khan's transformation firsthand. In a way, they kind of put the old tiger out of his misery.

As his friends closed in from behind, Riku shut his eyes and slowly turned away. What was done was done, and, in the end, they did what they had to. And despite the droplets pelting them from head to toe and despite the resounding boom that echoed from afar, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy inched closer to Riku, each of them wearing soft, if a bit lopsided smiles. If they weren't going to let this whole mess drag them down, then who was he to fuss over it? In the end, Khan's fate really wasn't _that _surprising.

"Well, I guess that's a wrap." Riku snickered, brushing a paw across his forehead. "Unless there's somebody _else _pulling the strings, anyway…"

Donald leaned forward, stretched out his neck, and placed his wings on his hips. "Don't jinx it, Riku."

"He does have a point, though," said Kairi, bringing a paw to her chin. "Remember what Louie said?"

… Right. There _was _that one man who supposedly helped him with the Heartless. And, come to think of it, if Shere Khan had gained power over the Heartless, then somebody must've showed him the way. The question was, who? And where were they now?

A high pitched whistle caught Riku's ear, and his head snapped to the side, eyes locked on the patch of dead grass, which swayed in the breeze.

_Crunch, crunch, SNAP. _

Riku flexed his paws. His tail thumped into a puddle, sending splatters into Donald's face, but he didn't seem to mind. Like Riku, he sneered at the grass stomped closer to it, wings still propped against his hips. The footsteps drew closer. Kairi hopped up onto Riku's shoulder, while Goofy scooted up next to him. More grass crinkled underfoot and then… silence.

"Well, well, well…"

Riku gasped, spiraling around. He stumbled back at the sight of two glistening, green eyes plastered onto the face of a gangly mutt.

He stood just a few feet from Riku with his head held high. A mess of spiky, red fur stretched from the top of his head to right between his shoulders. And if that wasn't odd enough, his scruffy coat was as black as the shadows, and he bore two droplet-like marks right beneath his eyes.

He couldn't have been one of the locals. That jackal stood out just as much as they did with his untamed hair and strange body color. No, this guy had suspicious written all over him, and before long, the Keyblade whisked into Riku's grip. Donald brandished his staff, and Kairi reached for her sword. The jackal gazed at each of them and then turned his head to Goofy, who yelped and ducked behind Donald, teeth chattering.

"Man, you guys make this way too easy." The jackal snickered, shaking his head. "Great job, by the way. Never thought I'd see he day where the _hero _pushed somebody into the darkness."

Riku winced. What happened to Shere Khan _wasn't _his fault. He was already knee deep in darkness, so…

"Bah!" Donald scowled, marching straight up the mutt. "So you're tryin' to be a wise guy, huh?"

"Nah, I'm just being brutally honest." The jackal took a broad step away from Donald, peering straight into Riku's eyes. "See? Even he knows it's true. The kid swung his little Key around, shot a few sparks, and old stripes _finally _lost it. And about time, too. I was starting to think he'd never break."

Kairi narrowed her eyes and leaned over Riku's shoulder. Her face scrunched up, and her sword shook in her grasp.

"It wasn't Riku's fault," she said. "And why do you care? Did you want him to lose his heart?"

"Me? I couldn't care less." The jackal shrugged. "Can't care, actually. But, hey, it's all part of the job. I did what I had to and let you guys handle the rest."

"A job, huh?" Riku lowered his brow, and his ears folded back. If this guy's job had to do with Shere Khan, then suddenly it all made sense. The black fur, his strange, red hair. "You're with the Organization, aren't you?"

"Oh, good guess." The jackal slowly clapped his paws. "I was starting to wonder if you'd catch on."

Goofy shuddered. "Then how come you Organization fellers wanted to make Shere Khan into a Heartless?"

"Sorry, but I don't give spoilers." He snickered. "Besides, that cat was already a lost cause."

"Then here's a better question," said Riku. "Just what are you guys doing with that Replica?"

"Nothing serious." The jackal shrugged again. "He's just like you, off fighting the good fight. The poor kid's completely clueless, and that's all you need to know."

Just like him? Well, that was a laugh. And fighting for good? All he'd done was tear up a town, unleash a genie, and make a complete nuisance out of himself. Heck, Riku was tempted to point that out, but the jackal had already turned his back on him.

He strode towards the dried up grass and tapped his paw on the ground. Black tendrils rose from the mud, stretched and curled into a corridor, and he took slow steps right up to it.

"Wait! I'm not through with you yet!"

Riku flung himself towards the portal, right as the jackal's tail sunk into its dark depths. Biting his lip, he picked up the pace. He had to catch up. He had to know the truth! It didn't even hit him how reckless it was or that the portal led to parts unknown. He just kept running, eyes locked on target, but before he could so much as touch the darkness, Kairi slid into his path.

"Riku, stop!"

He skidded to a halt, kicking up mud in the process. The corridor shrank away, leaving nothing but a few wisps behind, and he let out a groan. He'd almost had that guy. How could she have let him get away?

"We were so close," he said. "Kairi, I could've—"

She placed a paw to his lips and shook her head. "You didn't know where that portal would lead you, and you would've been all alone. Is that really what you wanted?"

"…No, it wasn't."

He shut his eyes and slumped. A reckless move like that would've thrown him right into the Organization's grasp, probably. And if they could tamper with memories, there was still no telling what else they could do. Kairi was right to worry. They all were. Even after butting heads with anther Organization member, they learned next to nothing. Just that, for whatever reason, they really were pushing people into darkness. And that alone was cause for alarm.

"Aw, don't be so glum." Goofy placed a paw on his shoulder. "We might've missed him this time around, but at least we know a little bit more about what they're plannin'. Right, Donald?"

"You betcha!" Donald grinned. "And the next time we see him, we can get some real answers outta him."

"Yeah, you're right." Riku leaned back, breathing deeply. "We'll just have to stay on guard. Who knows what'll turn up next?"

After a while, they returned to the jungle, leaving their encounters with both the Organization member and Shere Khan behind them. The murky path seemed to wind on and on for ages, but other than the occasional falling branches, they went on undisturbed. And, eventually, they caught sight of a shaggy, grey figure, something lean and black, and a tan skinned child crouched by the leaves of a giant fern. At that moment, Riku sprinted their way, sliding to a stop right behind Bagheera, who whirled around with a gasp.

"Ah, there you are! We were beginning to wonder where you'd run off to!" He smiled and let out an airy sigh. "Baloo told me how he'd 'bravely' escaped Shere Khan's clutches, but the fact that you'd taken so long…"

Baloo covered his mouth, stifling a laugh. "What Baggy's trying to say is that he was worried sick about ya! But I told him you kids would be just fine, and here ya are."

Riku laughed. "Well, we definitely had our hands full with that Heartless, so I can't blame you guys for worrying."

"But ol' Shere Khan's a goner now!" said Goofy, tilting his chin up. "You and Mowgli won't have to worry about him anymore."

Mowgli's lips perked into an enormous grin, and he gazed down at Bagheera. "So, does this mean I can stay?"

Bagheera's nose wrinkled, and he shook his head. "Absolutely not. Shere Khan may be gone, but this jungle is still full of predators. Why, leaving you here would be—"

"Aw, come on!"

Riku rolled his eyes, peering over at the others. "Looks like some things never change, huh?"

"Yep, that kid's just as stubborn as ever!" Donald huffed, spreading his wings. He fluttered up onto Riku's shoulder and looked to him with a grin. "Guess we'll have to let nature take its course."

Kairi slid right below Donald, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure it'll be that easy?"

"Maybe it will." Goofy placed a paw to his chin, tilting his head to the side. "But that's up to Mowgli and his pals."

"Well," said Riku, "it's not like he's going to turn tail and run to the village. At this rate, it'd take a miracle to—"

Riku's jaw slammed shut. From over the ferns and across a large pond came the soft, gentle sound of a woman's voice. Squinting, Riku and the others tip toed up to the water's edge and stared down the winding dirt road.

_'Til I'm grown, 'til I'm grown  
'Til I'm grown, 'til I'm grown…_

From just beyond the rows of tan shacks and the sea of tall grass emerged a young girl. Two pink ribbons tied back her hair, while golden earrings dangled from each of her ears. Her dark complexion mirrored Mowgli perfectly, but unlike him, she wore a neat, loose fitting dress that covered everything but her shoulder and arms, and right on top of her head rested a large, clay jug.

She continued to sing as she stepped down the path, and Mowgli fixed his gaze on her. He waded through the ferns, nearly falling into the water in the process, and then he glanced back at Baloo.

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's the man village," said Bagheera.

"No, no, I mean _that…_" He pointed at the girl.

Kairi giggled. "That's a girl, Mowgli. And she's a human, just like you…"

"Oh." Mowgli lifted his foot off the ground, but Baloo held an arm out in front of him and shook his head.

"Forget about those. They ain't nothing but trouble."

"Just a minute." Mowgli slipped under his arm, climbing over roots and trudging through bushes. "I want a better look."

"Hold on, little britch—"

Bagheera nudged Baloo with his paw, shaking his head. "Oh, let him have a better look."

Though Baloo scowled, he didn't move an inch. Like Riku and the rest, he kept his eyes on Mowgli as he squirmed up a tree, pushed his way through the leafy branches, and peered over the pond. The girl, all the while, continued her song, fiddling with her hair, scooping her jug into the water… It was almost like she was _trying _to be alluring. And it must've worked, because, just seconds later, something hit the water with a splash. The girl looked up and burst into giggles, which sent Mowgli scrambling for the bushes.

Riku watched the two closely, snickering under his breath. "Well, Donald, I guess you were right about nature taking its course."

"What?" Baloo gasped, stumbling backwards. "No way! He'll be back. All I gotta do is—"

"Baloo." Kairi leaned towards him with her paws on her hips. "What if he wants to go? Just look at him…"

The girl's water jug came rolling to the ground, and her hands flew to her mouth. Mowgli stared for a few seconds, and then he crept up to the jug, scooped it up in both arms and held it out with a goofy grin. The girl, however, only stared at him and then, humming her little tune, she turned away. Mowgli looked back at the others, and then to the girl. Then to Baloo, then to her…

And then he brought the jug to the top of his head and slowly turned away, nearly spilling water in the process. He stumbled down the winding road, following the girl's song. Though Baloo called for him, he only occasionally looked back. And, by the time he reached the gates to the village, the girl stopped, wiggled her nose, and slipped out of sight.

Mowgli turned to face the group one last time, removed his hands from the jug, and shrugged. With that, he slipped through the gate without another word. Finally, the kid has reached the man village…

Riku leaned back, heaving a sigh of relief. Baloo, on the other hand, fell back against a tree, his arms crossed and his expression sour.

"He's hooked."

"Aw, shucks, Baloo." Goofy frowned, tapping him lightly on the arm. "Just 'cause Mowgli left doesn't mean he's stopped carin' about ya. Why, I bet he had a real hard time pickin' between the two of ya!"

"Besides," said Bagheera, bringing a paw to his chest, "Mowgli is back where he belongs now. He'll live a much safer life with his own kind."

Baloo took a deep breath, shut his eyes, and finally nodded. "I guess you're right, Baggy. But I still say he'd have made one swell bear…"

With a light chuckle, Riku turned towards the pond once again, gazing down at the water. The Keyblade appeared in a flash, dragging him closer. Thought he dug his paws through the mud, it was no use. His eyes fell upon the water and, sure enough, the very center of the pond began to glow. The water rippled and folded into the shape of a Keyhole. Eying it closely, Riku turned his head to the side and pointed the tip of his weapon straight at the water. A beam of light shot into the Keyhole's center, and the water rose into a small wave that crashed over it, covering it entirely. Soon, only the water remained…

But that wasn't all. In a matter of seconds, the bombardment of raindrops ceased altogether. Glimmers of light breached the cloud cover, shining through the treetops. Both Baloo and Bagheera's jaws dropped, and they stared up at the sky. The black shroud that once covered the sky crept away, leaving only blue in its place.

Just as quickly as it had appeared, the Keyblade flickered out of sight, and Riku trudged away from the water, back towards his friends.

"Well, I guess that's it. This world's safe now, which means we'd better go back to where _we_belong."

Baloo's shoulders sunk, and he scratched his head. "What, you're leavin' already?"

Bagheera raised an eyebrow. "And what do you mean by 'world'?"

Narrowing his eyes, Donald gave Riku a brief stare before whirling around and laughing shakily. "Aw, it's nothing important."

"But you've only been here a day!" Baloo sighed. "Man, just when I'm startin' to know you guys, you take off just like Mowgli."

"Well," said Kairi, "goodbye doesn't have to be forever, you know. I'm sure we'll see each other again."

"I guess that ain't so bad. But no matter where ya go, remember to…" Baloo grinned, clapping his paws. _"Look for the bare necessities, the simple bare necessities…" _

He kept on singing his song, swaying as he and Bagheera waved goodbye and shimmied deep into the jungle once more. Bagheera even sang along after a little persuasion, and before the two disappeared altogether, Riku caught sight of Baloo scooping the panther up onto his hind feet and dragging him along.

After more than a day of jungle exploration, fighting through Heartless, and facing Shere Khan, it was finally time to leave. Time to continue their search for answers and, most importantly, their friends. While they still knew little of the Organization's true goals, one thing was clear as day: if they'd gone out of their way to change Khan into a Heartless, then chances were they had other tricks up their sleeves. What those tricks were remained to be seen. For the time being, they'd just have to hope for the best and expect the worst.

**x.x.x**

Twinkling stars littered the sky. Lights glimmered among the sea of buildings down below, from homes to street corners, to towering chapels. Riku's eyes scanned every last one of them while fingers drummed against a pillar. A cool breeze swept across his face, and the ringing of bells echoed high above him. It might not've been the same as the station in Twilight Town, but the view, the atmosphere… It all beat staying cooped up in some musty old castle.

He turned away from the sky, leaning back against the column. Sora sat just a few feet away, his eyes locked on the stars above. He pressed his hands against the floor and leaned forward without a word, as a shooting star whizzed on by.

"Having fun yet?" Riku smirked, folding his arms over his chest. "It might not be the sunset, but I figured it was the next best thing."

"Only the next?" Sora gazed up at him, tilting his head. "But this is amazing, Riku!"

A weak smile appeared on his face, and for a moment, it was almost as if he'd never lost his heart at all. He turned back to the skyline. More meteors zipped through the air, and Sora leaned so far forward, it almost looked like he was going to fall. But, before that could happen, Riku latched onto his arm and tugged him back.

"Don't get too carried away. It's not like Tink's here to sprinkle dust on you."

"…Right." Sora slouched, letting his hands fall to his lap. "Sorry."

"Hey, no big deal." Riku held up his hands and shook his head. "I brought you guys here to have a good time, and it looks like it's paid off…"

Though, come to think of it, Naminé had been awfully quiet since they arrived. Taking his eyes off of Sora, Riku turned towards the wall, where Naminé sat with arms wrapped tightly around her legs. Immediately, Riku's face fell, and he crouched down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, why the long face?"

"…It's nothing." She stood up, placing her hands behind her back. "This place is really nice. I'm glad we came, but… don't you think we should go back?"

"But we just got here, Naminé." He placed a hand against his neck, gazing over at Sora. "And it's not like we ever get to sneak out with the way Saïx keeps pushing us. It's like the guy's allergic to fun."

Sora winced. "You sure we should talk about him like this? What if he…"

"Relax." Riku rolled his eyes. "It's not like he's here. And besides, my point still stands. We're stuck in a cycle. Fight some Heartless, return to the castle. Sure we might be a little late by now, but it's worth it if I'm with you guys."

"So, what're you trying to say, Riku?"

"I'll just put it this way," he said. "Since you like this place so much, let's keep coming back. If there's time after missions, we can all hang out and look at the stars together."

"Well…" Naminé looked the other way, hugging herself tightly. "As long as you don't get in trouble…"

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Hey, even if I do, what's the worst that could happen? The Organization's a lost cause without my Keyblade."

For whatever reason, she shuddered and cringed. Once again, Riku placed his hand on her shoulder, and she looked back to him with a faint frown on her face.

"That's true," she said. "And… today has been a lot of fun."

"Then why worry? C'mon, it'll be fine. Right, Sora?"

Sora rubbed the back of his neck, and he sluggishly approached the two of them. "Well, it's worth a try."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**END NOTE: **Ugh, you guys, I am so sorry for the lack of updates. This month was killer on me between school, KH3D, and a con I attended, but I have a few weeks off now, so hopefully I can get at least another chapter or two in before school starts up again.

Anyway, now that this world's all wrapped up, it's time to move forward with the plot. The Sora chapter kicks off right after this. And as for the little scene with Rep at the end… it might seem inconsequential, but it'll have some relevance later on. Also, if there are any italic words that got smooshed, I'll be sure to tweak those. Sometimes the editor likes to play with my formatting. :|


	17. Never Was

**Chapter 17: Never Was**

_Where… am I?_

The darkness surrounding him finally faded, leaving Sora face down on a cold, grey floor. He inhaled, exhaled, and slowly lifted his head, eying the winding pathway up ahead. No matter where he looked, everything was grey. Dim lights shone on the ground, and rectangular patterns like circuitry coated the ground, the walls, and the columns that towered high above them. Squinting, Sora pushed himself to his feet and gazed up at the dark blue ceiling, held up by crisscrossing beams. From between a few gaps, he caught sight of rolling clouds and the dim glow of the moon…

_I wonder if this is where those black coats live… Sure is weird._

_"Well, whatever you do," _said Ven, _"be careful. We don't know what to expect."_

Nodding, Sora crept down the path, looking left and right. Along the way, his eyes fell on more pillars, floating grey platforms, and the occasional chest. Before long, he made it to a landing, where he spotted a long hallway with a blinding light at the very end. Narrowing his eyes, Sora shot down the hall, sliding to a halt once he entered the next room.

The path came to an abrupt end. Tall, glass walls reached way up into the air, surrounding a large, blue platform up ahead. And though Sora craned his neck, he caught no sign of a ceiling. The tube-like room seemed to go on forever, like some kinda elevator. And, come to think of it… maybe that's what it was! Grinning, he stepped onto the platform, stumbling back when it jerked upward. Once it got moving, he leaned against one of the walls, eying the strange, heart-shaped symbols surrounding him. Unlike the Heartless emblems, these marks were upside down, with two splinters on each side.

_Say, Ven, what d'you think those markings mean? _He placed a hand on his chin. _They sure don't look familiar…_

_"Er… actually, Sora, I kinda recognize 'em."_

He did? Blinking, Sora pressed his hands to the glass and kept his eyes locked on one of the symbols. _So, what is it?_

_"Well, if you flip it upside down, it looks a whole lot like my old Master's emblem. But that can't be right…"_

_Master? _Sora paused, scratching his head. _You think they're connected somehow? _

At first, Ven didn't say anything, though Sora did hear a soft moan in the back of his mind. Then a sigh. Finally, he said,_ "I dunno, Sora, but let's stay on the lookout. Who knows what we'll find?"_

The elevator came to a screeching halt. Another hallway waited up ahead. With no time to waste, Sora rushed on through and he soon reached his next destination. A spiraling stairway and a clear glass floor instantly caught his eye. But that wasn't all that stood out. Just a few yards away, two cloaked figures stood facing each other. One of 'em was a tall, muscular guy with bright pink hair that reached all the way down to his shoulders. He held a rose in his hand and smirked at the woman in front of him, whose bright blonde hair curled back like two antennae.

Now was his chance to learn a thing or two about these guys! All he had to do was stay outta sight. So, rather than risk getting caught, Sora sank right into the floor, listening closely to their words.

"So," said the woman, "any luck with the little brat yet?"

The man shook his head, his smile fading. "Unfortunately, he seems to believe we're all his enemies. I could hardly get a word out of him before he brushed straight past me."

"Of course." The woman let out a long, drawn out sigh. "Maybe you should let me do the talking. I promise I won't rough him up _too _much."

"Not yet, Larxene." The man scowled. "As of now, any sudden moves would cast suspicion on us. If we're going to succeed, we need to act gradually. Subtlety is key."

"And what about the witch?"

"Ah, yes. That _is_ a problem. With the Replica and number XIII constantly on guard, it'd be difficult to seize her ourselves. And that's all the more reason to work _with _the puppet. His Keyblade is invaluable. All we need is the right approach…"

Larxene's lips curled into a smirk. "Or we could go for the real deal."

"Impossible. He's too well guarded, and we'd surely attract unwanted attention."

Larxene huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "Then I guess it's back to playing the waiting game."

"For the time being, yes. But until we're given the right opportunity, we might as well continue our charade." The man chuckled, twirling his rose. "Perhaps if we play our cards right, the Superior may allow us to make use of that castle."

"And the sooner we get there, the sooner we can make our next move." The woman snickered, and then she and the man continued up the steps, vanishing from sight.

With the two of them gone, Sora popped back out of the ground, crouching down low. He paced back and forth with a wrinkled brow, just trying to wrap his head around that whole conversation. Who was that witch they were talking about? And number XIII? The Replica could've been that Riku lookalike, but it was too soon to jump to any conclusions. Plus, there was that whole bit about some other castle, and Riku… At least, he thought they meant Riku.

And they said something about making the right move. Were they against the other black coated guys or something? The more Sora thought about it, the more his head hurt and, eventually, he stopped, let out a silent huff and scurried up the stairs. The only way he'd learn a thing was if he kept at it. And at least now he had his confirmation that the guys in black _were _staying there.

The next hall led Sora into a wide room with a deep blue carpet suspended over darkness. He gazed upward as he crept down the path, eying the balconies looming overhead and the clear, glass ceiling that revealed the night sky. No stars, just more clouds, and that moon from before. Only now did Sora catch onto its weird shape, pointed at the bottom and curving up like the edge of a heart… It definitely wasn't any regular moon, that was for sure! Unfortunately, he didn't get much time to take in the scenery. Not when he caught sight of another guy in black at the very center of the room, arm stretched out as darkness curled up in front of him.

Though Sora couldn't make out his face, one thing that definitely stood out about this guy was his spiky, red hair, giving him the look of a human porcupine. But just as Sora slipped closer to the man, his eyes slammed shut, and he latched onto his head, shuddering at the sound of a sharp, abrupt scream.

_"N-no way!"_

Sora sank into the floor, as if the man was gonna whip around at any second. _What is it, Ven?_

_"It's… that guy, Sora. He looks like Lea!"_

_Who?_

_"An old friend of mine." _Ven sighed. _"But I wonder if it's really him."_

_Well, there's only one way to find out!_

Finally, the man stepped forward, sinking into the depths of the portal he'd concocted. With the man outta the way, Sora popped back out of the ground and zipped through the portal behind him. Soon, the high ceiling and ornate decorations shifted to a dark, narrow hall. As the darkness around him faded, Sora placed a hand over his forward and leaned forward, eying the light at the very end. The red haired guy stood just a few yards ahead of 'em, and he made his way forward without a word. Taking a deep breath, Sora sank down again, trailing behind the man as a second shadow.

This next room looked totally different from the last! A number of stiff, grey couches lined the floor, surrounding square-shaped tables that reached just a few inches off of the ground. The ceiling, the floor, the strange little statues by the wall of glass windows… it was all grey, not that this was surprising. What _really_ caught Sora's eye was the huge number of black coated people reclining on the couches, pacing back and forth, and whispering to one another. Others spoke so loudly that all he could hear was a muddled mish mash of overlapping conversations. At last, they'd hit the jackpot! With so many of these black coats hanging around, there was no way they wouldn't find _something _out about their plans.

But first, they needed to investigate this 'Lea' guy, so Sora continued to slink across the floor, stopping only once when a young man with grey hair peered down and sniffed the air.

When the man looked away, Sora zipped off towards the wall of windows, keeping a slight distance. The red-haired guy now stood next to a tall, stone-faced man. His pointed ears and huge, X-shaped scare stood out right away, not to mention his creepy yellow eyes, and the blue hair that ran down to his back. This man stared right up at 'Lea,' with a huge frown on his face. He crossed his arms and took a quiet breath. Then he finally spoke up.

"So your mission was a success."

"Was there ever any doubt?" The red-haired man smirked. "That tiger was almost _too _easy, especially once the kid stepped in. All I had to do was give him the right push."

"Well, at least you completed your mission." The blue-haired man sneered. "Demyx, on the other hand, left the ape to his own devices. As a result, the Keybearer was able to pacify him before his darkness took hold."

So they _were _trying to push people into the darkness… But why? And what'd Riku have to do with any of this? The only thing Sora could do was sit, wait, and listen as the conversation continued.

"I'm guessing the boss wasn't too pleased with that." The red-haired man snickered. "Not that it's anything new. You'd think getting a heavier load would convince him not to slack off. Guess you'll just have to nail him with some tougher jobs."

"And I will. Until then, I have a special mission for you, Axel."

_Axel? Hey, Ven… are you sure this is the right guy?_

_"It's gotta be! He looks like him, sounds like him… And it's not just Lea, either. Take a look at his friend! Blue hair… Lea had a friend who looked just like him."_

Axel raised an eyebrow, placing a hand on his hip. "Special mission? Coming from you, that's gotta mean an extra workload. And here I was hoping to catch some Z's…"

"Unfortunately, it will have to wait." The blue-haired shook his head. "I've spoken with Xemnas, and he agrees; number XIII must learn to carry his own weight. He has performed well on combat missions, but the puppet has proven himself incapable of subtlety, and he influences the boy more than anyone else."

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning that you, Axel, will train our thirteenth in reconnaissance, starting tomorrow."

"Yeesh, you mean I have to play babysitter?" Axel reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. "And what about his partner? You can barely get within ten feet of the kid before he starts biting your ear off."

"As I'm well aware." A faint smirk appeared on the blue-haired man's face. "Rest assured, the Replica will have his own duties to attend to."

Axel snickered. "Oh, boy. I'm almost afraid to ask."

"Fortunately, you lack a heart. Fear is not an issue."

Wincing, Axel turned the other way and shook his head. "No need to remind me. I've got it memorized."

With that, he slipped away from the blue-haired man and vanished down the hall. For a few seconds, Sora lingered, thinking over what he'd just heard again. From the sound of it, both the Replica and this XIII guy were super important. And if they were supposed to be partners, then it only made sense that they were the Riku-lookalike and his friend. The one he called 'Sora'… But why would he use Sora's name in the first place? They didn't look _that _much alike! And he sounded more like Ven, anyway.

And then there were the blue-haired man's final words. No heart…

With Axel gone, Sora crept away from the blue haired man and off into an empty corner.

_Say,_ _Ven, what d'you make of all this?_

_"I… I don't know, Sora. All I do know is that they _had _to be Lea and Isa. There's no way they could be anybody else."_

_Well, even if they are, there's something really off about 'em. And if they don't have hearts, are you sure we can trust them? It sounds like they wanna keep pushing people into the darkness, and that can't be good!_

_"No, you're right, Sora." _He let out a dull moan. _"Sorry, it's just… hard, seeing stuff like this. Especially when we don't know the whole story."_

_Aw, don't worry so much! There's loads more people here. Maybe they'll give us a clue._

Turning towards one of the tables, Sora shot across the floor. He slid to a stop right next to one of the couches, where a man with short blond hair and a goatee shuffled a deck of cards. On the couch in front of him sat that grey haired man from before, along with a much older looking man with long, pale hair and a bony face. The grey-haired guy held a cup of steaming… something in his hand. Tea, coffee, Sora didn't care to look. Instead, he kept his ears open, right as the group started speaking.

"So," said the grey haired man, "given recent events, who do you suppose they'll send next?"

The blond man chuckled, placing a card down on the table. "Luck of the draw will determine the answer. Who knows how our Superior has stacked the deck?"

"True, he _is _unpredictable." The grey haired man placed a hand to his chin. "Though, I suppose we can rest easy knowing that neither the Replica nor XIII are likely to partake in these missions. Can you imagine the results?"

"I perish at the thought. Of course, our dear thirteenth is but a pawn, and since this is a game of wits, the odds are already against him."

"Wits _and_ deception, something the boy has already endured once before, Luxord." The grey haired man leaned back, taking a sip from his cup. "He may lack a heart, but number XIII still remembers the sting of betrayal, courtesy of Maleficent. Were he to discover what _we _are doing with the Heartless… why, it would only cast doubt on us. The same can be said for the Replica."

Maleficent... Just hearing that name made Sora's blood boil. If he weren't hiding in the floor, he would've dug his claws into the carpet and cringed just thinking about what she'd done with him. But that was just it: _he_ was the one tricked by Maleficent, so why were they acting like this XIII guy _was _him? Unless there was some kinda connection, it just didn't make sense. And how could there be a connection in the first place? After all, it wasn't like there was two of him. That'd just be silly!

"Well," said the older man, folding his hands together, "as long as we all entertain my creation's false notions of reality, I'm certain we'll succeed. Think of all the hearts he's collected already."

"It's true." Luxord chuckled, shuffling his deck. "He is, if nothing else, a valuable trump card."

Nodding, the grey haired man placed his cup down and slid out of his seat. He squinted, peering towards the hallway and took another whiff of the air. "Speaking of, our hero will be here any moment now, so perhaps a change of subject is in order…"

No more than two seconds passed before Sora picked up the sound of heavy footsteps. Lifting his head slightly out of the ground, he caught sight of two boys in black zipping past him. Immediately, he sank back down and launched himself after them, taking note of the long, silver hair of one of the boys and the spiky blond of the other. The two guys he saw back in Hollow Bastion… This was his real chance to learn something!

The two boys stopped right at the windows, where the blue-haired man stood, eyes narrowed with a frown. The Replica crossed his arms, leaning against the glassy wall, while the blond boy stepped back and averted his eyes.

"I was beginning to wonder when you two would return," said the man. "I should hope that you weren't off gallivanting in other worlds when there are urgent matters to attend to."

The Replica rolled his eyes. "Spare me, Saïx. You can't honestly expect us to stay cooped up in here forever."

"Perhaps not, but you've already proven yourself both reckless and incompetent." He placed his hands behind his back, turning towards the window. "If I didn't know better, I'd think that you're more concerned with petty revenge than restoring your dear friend's heart."

"Shut up!" The Replica slammed his fist into the glass, gnashing his teeth together. "Sora's heart matters more than anything else right now. Don't think for a moment that it doesn't."

"Yeah." The blond boy scowled. "Riku doesn't have to prove anything to you."

"How noble of you, XIII." Saïx chuckled. "But that doesn't excuse his sloppy execution. He's sacrificed efficiency for the sake of senseless quarrels. In fact, I've recently been informed of what truly transpired during your last mission." He turned around, taking a step closer to the boys. "You weren't even capable of defeating your assigned Heartless. No, you allowed the Replica to steal your victory. That alone casts doubt on both your commitment and capability."

What a jerk! And this guy was one of Ven's _friends? _Maybe that Replica guy was bad news, but it was obvious that he cared about XIII! Why else would he get so tense at Saïx's words? And… maybe the bit about XIII's heart being missing was still a little confusing. More like really confusing. Especially since they were using Sora's name all over again… But still, even without a grasp on the situation, just hearing the conversation made Sora wanna burst outta the ground and fling fire right into that jerk's face! But that'd be stupid. He knew better than that… Despite his feelings, all he could do was be a fly on the wall. Or the floor, anyway.

The Replica cringed, clenching his fists. He averted his eyes and took a step back, and he didn't say another word. Number XIII, on the other hand, stomped forward, glaring up at Saïx.

"I thought he told you to shut up."

"…Yeah." The Replica looked up, his expression firm. "That's right. And I meant it, too. If you're so worried about my skills, then I'll _prove _I've got what it takes."

"I should certainly hope so, as your next mission will determine whether you continue to work independently, or…" Saïx paused, turning towards the others in the room. "We tighten the leash. Xemnas may have provided you with free reign, but I'm not above giving you additional, supervised training."

"But Riku doesn't need—"

"As for _you…_" Saïx looked right into number XIII's eyes. "You will not be joining him on his next mission. After all, needless distractions will only ensure his failure."

Both boys went completely silent. They looked at one another, sighed, and then shot Saïx two nasty glares. Then, after puffing out his chest and lifting his chin, the Replica stomped past him, waving his hand as he went. For a few seconds, number XIII just sorta stood there, rubbing his neck and shifting in place. Then, he rushed after the Replica without looking back.

"Riku, wait!"

Sora didn't budge. While he could've followed the two of them, he found himself too paralyzed by what he'd just seen and heard. This Saïx guy must've been one of the higher ups. It sure sounded like he had authority over everybody the way he kept going on about missions. And if that was the case, then maybe watching him was the key to finding answers. Everybody else talked over the Replica and his buddy. They obviously didn't know what was _really _going on. And if he was gonna help Riku out, he needed something concrete. Something big!

So he waited, watching in the shadows as the black coats gradually dispersed from the room. The three he'd been watching at the table all stood up, scooped up their belongings, and marched single file down the hall without a word. A large man with huge sideburns and crazy dreadlocks slammed a book shut and slipped through the darkness. Soon, only Saïx remained, gazing up at the clouded sky. He shut his eyes and shook his head, placing one hand to the glass. From the corner of his eye, Sora caught sight of a tinge of gold shining from beneath the clouds.

"Well, look at you, all by your lonesome…"

A new voice. Footsteps followed, and Sora caught sight of yet another black coated guy. With a scar running down his cheek and a patch over one of his eyes, this guy looked like he'd seen better days. And he must've been pretty old, judging by the grey streak running through his air. But what really caught Sora's eye was the way this guy bounded up to Saïx, slapped an arm over his shoulder, and grinned. Sora half expected Saïx to bite him or something, but… no. He just stood there and sneered.

"Is there a particular reason why you're here?" he said. "Surely you have your own matters to attend to."

"Sure do, and that's exactly why I'm here." The eye patch guy laughed. "The boss wants a word with you, _so… _Better get packing, unless you want to test his patience."

"Hm. Very well, then." Giving the man a light shove, Saïx stepped aside and flung out his arm. Darkness curled up from the floor, and he gave the older man one last look before he marched right into the corridor.

If he was headed towards the boss, then there was no way Sora could miss out! Without even thinking, he launched himself through the corridor. The older man's laugh barely registered as his surroundings faded into black, and he found himself lying on a cold, white floor. Pushing himself to his feet, Sora gasped and slid back, eying the endless white void below the floor's rounded edge. Turning around, he found himself staring up at a tall, rectangular structure. Placing one hand against the edge, he moved to the side of this object, eying the arms on each side, and a sunken in area for somebody to sit. And this wasn't the only throne, either; no matter where he turned, his eyes fell on one of these towering seats.

Every last one of 'em had that same, upside-down heart symbol at the very top of the seats, and as he glanced around the room, Sora counted thirteen total. Not only that, but at the very center of the floor sat a huge version of that exact same symbol. Once again, Ven's voice whimpered, but he still didn't say a word. Narrowing his eyes, Sora latched onto the back of a throne, shimmying up towards the top. As he made his ascent, a black smog appeared over one of the seats clear across the room, and Saïx appeared hunched over with his arms in his lap. He glanced up at the tallest seat in the room, and Sora followed his gaze…

A man not much older than Saïx reclined in this throne, one hand propping up his face. His tanned skin and amber eyes stood out against his white surroundings, though the same couldn't be said of his long, silver hair. Unfortunately, Sora didn't get much time to soak in this man's appearance before Ven let out a sharp scream. His eyes widened, and he dug his claws into the throne, nearly slipping from his perch.

_Ven, what's going on?_

_"Terra! Sora, that's…"_

"Xemnas," said Saïx, leaning forward in his seat. "I've been informed that you requested my presence."

"Indeed," said the man in a deep, monotone voice. Sora immediately recognized it. This was that creep from Hollow Bastion!

So he was the boss all along… But why did Ven call him Terra? And just who _was _he really? About a million questions exploded in Sora's head, but he pushed them back and peered around the corner, continuing to watch the two men with a close eye.

Xemnas folded his hands together and continued to speak. "A few startling revelations have come to light. Mere moments ago, Lexaeus returned with the data on our next target. It would seem that the world is already drenched in darkness, as is the heart of its most notorious criminal. What's more, a number of worlds have recently met their end. And, while the abundance of Heartless may work in our favor, they are of little use without the Keyblade."

Saïx raised an eyebrow. "Then what do you suggest? After all, sending the Replica to unknown worlds may lead to complications. You've said it yourself."

"The answer is simple." Xemnas smirked. "Direct more Heartless to the Keybearers, both real and replicated. Let them wreak havoc in worlds we can control. This will give them a sense of urgency. It will drive them to fulfill their purpose. Moreover, it will ensure some degree of success, even when our… incompetent members fail to complete their tasks."

"And what of the Replica himself?" said Saïx. "Given recent events, are you certain his freedom is still worth the risk?"

"Xigbar has already informed me of your 'special mission'." Xemnas shook his head. "However, my opinion remains unchanged. For all his recklessness, the Replica has provided us with a plethora of hearts, and his clashes with the Keybearer have yielded intriguing results. We have sown seeds of doubt within his heart… Fueled his curiosity. Strengthened his resolve."

Saïx shut his eyes, and for several seconds he stayed silent and still. Finally, he nodded, placing his hands in his lap. "Understood. However, I have no intention of reassigning him just yet."

"There is no need." Xemnas chuckled. "Let him visit the whale. Perhaps he will encounter… old friends."

Saïx's lips perked into the faintest of grins. "There's no doubt that he will."

"Then I believe we have covered all there is to discuss. You may now take your leave…"

Black wisps coiled around Saïx's entire body. The air rippled as darkness swallowed him up. Soon, only an empty throne remained. An empty throne, and Xemnas, who leaned back, shook his head, and gazed down at the floor. Then, after taking a quiet breath, the air around him folded as well, and a black fog swallowed him up. Once he vanished, Sora slid down from his perch, and his eyebrows knit together. He placed a hand over his chest, clutched onto his blackened necklace and fell back against the base of the throne.

_Ven… I don't like this. These guys are up to something _really _shady. Didn't you hear what they said about the Heartless?_

No response. Sora's eyes widened, and he clenched his fists.

_Ven? Hey, c'mon! This is important._

_"Terra…"_

There he was, talking about that Terra guy again. But… was Xemnas really him? Sora didn't even have a _clue _who Terra was in the first place, but something just seemed off about this whole situation. All these people Ven recognized… old friends, too. And now they were suddenly making shady plans involving the Heartless, clones, and Keyblades? Sora sighed. Whatever was going on here, it was definitely bad news, but at the same time… Ven had been with for ages now and helped him out when he had nobody else to turn to. He couldn't just ignore his feelings.

_Do you wanna talk about it?_

_"…Not here. I don't think I could take any more of this place."_

Ven had a point. The whole place, from its endless whites and greys to all the black coats marching around just didn't feel right. And for Ven to see so many familiar faces acting so strange… Sora wouldn't wanna put him through more of that. Not now. No, they'd learned enough for now. Enough to give Riku a heads-up at the very least. So, with a nod, Sora snapped his fingers, and the floor blackened around him. Whites and greys faded into greens and browns. Oranges, reds, and purples meshed together in the sky. A familiar brick fence and iron gate stood just a few feet away by the eerie mansion, and Sora threw himself over the top.

He slid up to the very front of the old mansion and launched himself up onto the rooftop. There, he sat down, palms pressed against its surface, and gazed up at the sunset sky.

_So, what's wrong?_

_"A whole lot, that's what." _Ven moaned. _"Almost all the guys we saw looked familiar. Lea and Isa, two of those guys at the table… Even that jerk with the eye patch! It's… I just don't understand."_

Sora puffed up his cheeks, propping his head up with one hand. His fingers tapped against the rooftop, and he peered at the sky. _Well… When was the last time you saw 'em, Ven?_

_"I never really stopped to think about it before. It all kinda blurred together after a while." _He sighed. _"But you were just a kid when I came to you, Sora."_

_Just a kid? _Sora blinked. _Well, a lot can change over time, Ven. I mean, just look at me. It hasn't even been a year since I first left home, and I've been through all kinds of changes._

_"Right… And those guys. They don't have hearts… That's what Isa said, anyway. But if that's true, does that make them Heartless or… something else?"_

_I dunno. They looked way too human for that. Plus, most Heartless aren't really smart. And they steal hearts from other people. These guys… _Sora scratched his head. _It sounds more like they want hearts from the _Heartless.

_"I just wish I knew what was going on. Terra… If that was really him, what could've happened?"_

_This Terra guy sounds really important to you, Ven._

_"Well, he is my best friend."_

_Best friend, huh?_

So he was just like Riku and Kairi. And if Terra was that important to Ven, then seeing him all twisted must've been like a knife to the heart. Sure, it'd be easy to call him out as being one of the bad guys. He was more than willing to attack Riku back in Hollow Bastion, and all that talk of darkness and manipulation painted him as a villain, just like Maleficent. But, still… they didn't have the whole story. Something could've easily happened to make Terra and all those others change. It could've been just as simple as losing their hearts… Who could really say?

Looking up at the sky once again, Sora took a whiff of the warm, summer air. He placed one hand over his heart, and a faint grin lined his lips.

_We'll figure something out, Ven. Don't worry! I might not know much about your friend, but if there's a way to help him _and _Riku, then you bet I'll do it! All we've gotta do is keep looking and hope for the best._

_"Yeah… You're right. I've really gotta practice what I preach and think positive. How else are we gonna move forward?"_

_Just don't push yourself too hard. We'll just take it one step at a time._

**x.x.x**

After a long ride back from the jungle, the Gummi Ship finally swooped down for a landing. As Donald hammered some buttons and pulled the ship to a stop, Riku let out a deep sigh and peered out the window. The whole ride back, his mind kept drifting to his encounters with Shere Khan. To his hideous transformation as darkness devoured his heart… And that jackal's words. What a mess. But, on the upside, at least they had somewhat of a lead. And maybe DiZ would be able to shed more light on the situation, just like before.

Once the ship slid to a shop, Riku and the others hopped out of their seats and slipped outside. As always, the warm air grazed Riku's skin, and the sky shone with a blend of warm colors. Though he took a few seconds to admire the view, it didn't take long before he turned towards the mansion's front doors. Unfortunately, before he could get too far, he felt a gloved hand plop down on his shoulder.

"Hold on a sec there, Riku!" said Goofy, tilting his head.

"Why wait?" Riku blinked. "C'mon, shouldn't we get back to DiZ?"

"'Course we should, but look what I found!" Goofy pulled his other hand out from behind his back, raising a short slip of paper for all to see. "Looks like somebody left another one of them notes out here."

"Another one?" Kairi gasped, peering over Goofy's shoulder. "So, what's it say?"

Donald hopped up and swiped the note. "Aw, let me take a look!"

Before Donald even got the chance to glance at it, Riku scooped the note out of his clutches and shook his head. "Nah, the last one was directed to me. Shouldn't I do the honors?"

Donald's arms fell to his sides, and he slumped forward. "Aw, fine. But this better be good."

Well, if it was anything like the last note, it probably was. And, sure enough, when Riku looked down at the paper, he caught sight of the same, scribbled scrawl from before. But that wasn't the only thing that stood out. Once he skimmed the message, his eyes flew wide open, for its contents hit him like a ton of bricks.

It read:

"I went to the black coats' world. They're doing all kinds of shady stuff with the Heartless, and it sounds like they're pushing people into the darkness, too! I don't know why, but I'll try and get to the bottom of this. Until then, be extra careful. They might be sending a ton of Heartless your way.

P.S. For some reason, it sounds like they need your Keyblade. I'll keep you posted if I learn anything else.

- A friend"

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**END NOTE: **So, given that KH3D stated that worlds often operate on different time axes, I figured that the JB world's time flow was different than TWTNW, which exists in-between. Anyway, there's lots of little foreshadowing in here. I'll let you guys try and figure out what it all means. Other than that… still no plans to incorporate the big KH3D spoilers just yet, though I may have some minor allusions to them at some point. We'll see.


	18. The Message

**Chapter 18: The Message**

Click, tap. Tap, tap.

The dim light of a computer screen cast pale light onto a cloaked figure. The surrounding machinery hummed and whirred. Everything in this castle was operated by machines. Lifts carried passengers from floor to floor. Cogs kept on turning, controlling the rise and fall of platforms. The opening and closing of doors. And that said nothing of the countless machines that took darkness from the heart and mass produced creatures of all shapes and sizes. Armored soldiers, twitching in anticipation of their latest prey. Vicious Wyverns with their terrifying talons… Each one represented potential progress for the Organization. It only seemed fitting, then, for a scientist to oversee the procedures.

"Hmm. This _is _a bit perplexing…"

Vexen cupped a hand over his chin, skimming the contents of the screen. His task was simple in theory. Shut down defenses… hmm. Take out transportation… His fingers drummed against the keys as he skimmed through the pop-up menus. Lift control, data banks… no, that wouldn't do. He needed efficiency. After all, if he took too long fiddling with the system, that meddlesome "Restoration Crew" would surely catch on.

After a bit of digging, a menu popped up reading: "Power Grid". Another popped up by its side reading: "Heartless Manufactory Settings," and a wry grin spread across Vexen's lips.

"Yes… This is perfect. Beyond perfect! Those fools will never see it coming."

**x.x.x**

"I went to the black coats' world. They're doing all kinds of shady stuff with the Heartless, and it sounds like they're pushing people into the darkness, too! I don't know why, but I'll try and get to the bottom of this. Until then, be extra careful. They might be sending a ton of Heartless your way.

P.S. For some reason, it sounds like they need your Keyblade. I'll keep you posted if I learn anything else.

- A friend"

Riku skimmed the message over again and again, letting the words sink in. So, whoever it was that left this note had somehow managed to reach the Organization's stronghold? But how? And… why couldn't he just talk to them face to face? His grip tightened on the slip of paper, and he narrowed his eyes, eying the bit about the darkness… After all, it did fit in with what happened to Shere Khan. That one Organization member implied that they _wanted_ him to transform into a Heartless. And both Louie and Khan had been manipulating Heartless as well, probably due to that creep's persuasion. But what did his Keyblade have to do with it? Were they really summoning up a bunch of Heartless just for Riku to _destroy _them?

He repeated the message's contents to his friends and passed the slip around. Immediately, the three looked to each other with uncertain glances and huddled right behind Riku.

"Gawrsh, so they really were usin' the Heartless…" Goofy frowned, placing a hand to his chin. "That DiZ feller did say they'd go to some crazy lengths, but it still doesn't add up."

Donald crossed his arms. "Well, this note's really vague. How do we know he was there to begin with?"

"Because…" Riku turned towards the mansion and sighed. "Look, the last note pointed us in the right direction. Whoever wrote this obviously wants to help."

"Exactly." Kairi grinned. "Besides, all signs point to it being true. And even if it's not, I don't think a little caution will hurt us."

"One thing still bothers me, though." Riku shut his eyes and shook his head. "Do they really need my Keyblade? I mean, I guess it makes sense, if they went out of their way to clone me, but… just what do they want from me?"

"Well, how 'bout we ask DiZ about it?" Goofy grinned. "Betcha he'd know at least somethin' about this ol' letter."

"Heh, well, we were going there anyway." Riku shrugged. "Might as well give it a shot."

Together, the group slipped through the mansion's broad double doors and into the dark and dusty Foyer. Glimmers of light shone through the musty window at the far end of the room, revealing the thick particles floating in the air. Busted up tables and chunks of stone littered the floor. Cobwebs crept over old, stone statues of knights and winged unicorns. On the way up one of the stairways, Riku stopped briefly and glanced at a doorway that had been barricaded by piles of debris, a dusty old painting, and a toppled over statue. To say that the mansion had seen better days was a pretty huge understatement.

Like before, they shoved open the doors to the library and slipped into the center of the room. Other than the shelves of books and a few statues in the corner, however, the room was entirely empty. Grumbling under his breath, Riku turned away from the table and placed a hand on his hip.

"Well, he sure isn't here. Want to check the other rooms?"

"It's worth a try," said Kairi, slipping back into the Foyer. "He has to be around here somewhere…"

One short walk across the balcony and past several more paintings led the group to another doorway. Right away, Donald hopped up and threw the door open, revealing the vivid white walls of the room inside. Everything from the old cupboards to the looming chandelier blended perfectly with the walls, ceiling, and floor. Even the curtains were white as snow. The only things that stood out were the four sleeping bags off to the side. But, just like the library, DiZ was nowhere to be found, thus the group headed down to the Foyer's lower level and towards the one remaining doorway.

Three stained glass windows filtered dim light into the room. Golden unicorn heads rested near the ceiling, while cobwebs draped from the corners. A few chairs sat flat against the walls, along with a filthy old couch. A grandfather clock hung lifelessly, the time frozen at 6:00. Perhaps the most striking feature, though, was the collapsed table that'd been split down the middle, with bits of scattered wood lying all around it. By this point, Riku rolled his eyes and slapped his palm over his face as he turned back towards the door. With no DiZ in sight, they'd truly run out of options.

"I just don't get it," he said, leaning against the door frame. "DiZ is the one who wanted us to report back to him, so what's he playing at now?"

"Well, uh…" Goofy stroked his chin. "Maybe he's off gettin' somethin' to eat! There sure ain't a kitchen 'round here."

Riku laughed. "Oh, sure. I can _so _see a tall, dark guy decked out in bandages and belts sitting down for a nice dinner."

Donald looked down at his wrist, tapping his foot. "Well, we don't have all day. If DiZ isn't here to explain that letter, then we're just gonna have to improvise."

"Well, what about Leon?" said Kairi. "We could always ask him and the others if they've seen anything strange."

"Huh, good point." Riku crossed his arms. "And even if they don't know much, it never hurts to get a second opinion."

With nowhere else to turn, the group returned outside and marched right up to the Gummi Ship. Each of them took to their seats with haste and, in a matter of seconds, the engine roared, and the ship shot off into the sky, leaving the musty old mansion behind. On the way to Hollow Bastion, stars and asteroids blurred together. Not a single word was said. And, within about a minute, the familiar spires of the mechanical castle faded into focus. The void of space shifted as flowing water and floating stones whizzed on by. As Riku peered through the window, though, something… strange caught his eye. Just like in Merlin's world and the jungle, a thick, grey curtain of clouds concealed the sky. Not a single person passed through the streets of the Marketplace, and boards covered the window of every shop.

The ship swooped in for a landing, and Riku took a deep breath. He glanced to Goofy, whose teeth chattered, and then to Donald, who scowled at the empty streets. Then, when Riku pushed himself out of his seat, Kairi slipped up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you think could've happened?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Riku sighed. "For all we know, it could just be stormy weather."

Donald narrowed his eyes, flinging the door wide open. "Well, I hope you're right about that. The last thing we need's another fight after that mess in the jungle…"

The group had barely made it out onto the pavement before black pools formed along the ground. Metal clattered against the concrete. Roars echoed all around them. A mass of yellow eyes surrounded them across the walkway and along the steps. More glistened down below. Biting his lip, Riku leaped down to the center of the square, slamming his Keyblade into the ground. A circle of spikes erupted around him, piercing a swarm of approaching Soldiers. At least twelve hearts sprung into the sky, but more Heartless still remained.

Flames rocketed at Riku from the sides, and he rolled out of the way. Sliding up to a Defender, he slashed right across its back and destroyed it on the spot. Before he could make another move, however, he caught sight of a Wyvern's enormous talons flying straight at his face. Grinding his teeth, he threw up his Keyblade against its claws and slid to the left, launching his weapon into its chest.

"Just the weather, huh?!" Donald's face reddened, and he sent rows of lighting straight into a horde of Soldiers. They fell into a twitching heap and exploded on the spot, and Donald hopped down to Riku's side.

"Look, I was just—"

Before he could finish, a white burst flew his way. Then another. Gasping, Riku swerved between the blasts and whirled around, coming face to face with two Angel Stars. Each Heartless screeched and fluttered its wings. Before they could even _think _about striking again, though, Riku smashed their glassy bodies, exposing their captured hearts and sending shards flying through the air. A breeze swept up the pieces, and Donald leaped into the air, driving his weapon down against an Air Soldier's helmet. As the Heartless hit the ground, Goofy's shield shot down and cut straight through it. He and Kairi both hopped down, landing in front of the weapon shop, where six Neoshadows lunged into their paths.

Riku winced and sprinted towards them, but a blinding flash threw the Heartless his way. Sweeping his Keyblade through the air, Riku eradicated those pests, and his eyes widened when he caught Kairi clutching onto her necklace and breathing deeply. Two more Wyverns spiraled down, and Goofy rushed out and banged his shield into their snouts. Their wings ignited with one wave of Kairi's sword, and Riku launched himself forward with a series of dashes. Their hearts soon rose into the cloudy sky.

"Maybe that note was onto something." Riku sneered, hurling ice at two approaching Air Soldiers. "If the Organization _is _behind this, they sure know how to lay out the welcome mat."

"Well, at least we know we can trust him," said Kairi, slipping behind a lumbering Large Body. She thrust her sword into the air, and a circular glow formed all around her.

The Large Body sprung up and began rolling in midair, flailing its huge arms helplessly. Goofy's shield grazed its back, and a series of bright flashes followed. The Heartless exploded, and Donald snickered under his breath, hopping up to give Goofy a high-five. All in all, it wasn't a bad technique, and Riku gave Kairi a quick thumbs up before turning towards six diving Wyverns. Rolling his eyes, he waved his Keyblade, dragging the pests straight into the ground. In the corner of his eye, he caught more Heartless springing into the air, suspended in a translucent glow. His Keyblade whizzed through the air and sliced through each one. Air Soldiers, Wyverns, and Angel Stars all erupted in darkness. Their dimly glowing hearts twinkled in the sky like stars before the clouds swallowed them whole.

Goofy spun into a Defender's side, knocking it down onto a row of mines. _BANG! _The Heartless stumbled back, and then all it took was one more swipe of the Keyblade to annihilate it. More followed, of course. Wyverns flocked and swooped in with their talons at the ready. Soldiers swayed and raked their claws against anything in their path. Flashes of light illuminated the darkened square. Heart after heart took to the air. Up the steps, past the item shop, more whirling corridors appeared. Air Soldiers threw punches at Riku's face. Spiky, round Heartless twirled around, swinging their gangly arms. Wizards cackled at twirled their staffs, forcing Donald to hop back and forth to avoid lightning strikes.

Some Heartless collapsed on the ground, sleeping soundly until Riku and Kairi lunged forward and sliced them to bits. Others hopped onto the glowing circles and went up in smoke or burned to a crisp once Riku, Kairi, and Donald assaulted them with flames. The path to the Borough cleared as more hearts took to the sky, but while they'd escaped the Marketplace, countless more Heartless perched on the rooftops and ledges, proof enough that they still had a ways to go.

A flood of Soldiers, Neoshadows, and Defenders blocked their path. Dozens of Wyverns circled overhead. Left with no other choice, Riku and his friends plowed through the mob, striking them down one by one. Flashes of light flickered every few seconds. The roar of explosions made Riku's ears ring. A constant clanging sounded from all the weaponry. While Goofy charged ahead of the group, Riku and Kairi cut their way through the crowd. The roof of Merlin's house came into view, and they picked up the pace. More Heartless emerged from the shadows, and the group huddled close together. Then, before they could land a single attack…

_SHING!_

Metal clashed with the crowd, followed by a blinding flash. Every last Heartless faded on the spot, leaving only Leon, hunched over with his Gunblade in hand. He stood up straight, running a hand across his forehead and then, with a scowl, he pointed to the door.

"Get inside. Quick."

Well, there was no point in questioning him. Heaving a sigh, Riku stumbled through the door with his friends close behind him. Once he made it into the room, he slid back against one of the walls, breathing heavily. Kairi stopped right next to him and gently squeezed his hand, while Donald and Goofy followed Leon towards a table at the center of the room.

Unlike before, the whole house was practically empty. None of the princesses greeted the group, nor did Yuffie, Aerith, or even Cid. The once glowing computer screen had turned pitch black. Only a few glimmers of candlelight illuminated the area. The light bounced off of the piles of old books, casting shadows along the walls. Other than Leon and Riku's friends, the only other person in the room was the Fairy Godmother, who waved her wand, bringing a few more candles to life.

"Oh, dear," she said, shaking her head, "this just won't do. I certainly do hope the others find a solution."

"A solution?" Riku's eyes widened, and he limped away from the wall. "Wait, what's going on here, anyway?"

"It's a long story." Leon groaned, taking a seat on the edge of an old bed. "Let's just say we've had a few… problems since you guys left."

Donald raised an eyebrow. "Like what? All those Heartless?"

"Actually, that's not it at all." Leon slumped forward, propping his head up with one hand. "Don't get me wrong, the Heartless _are _a problem, but we managed to keep them in line for a while."

…Right. The last time they faced the Heartless, there were some weird pillars knocking them around. Had something changed since then? Given the overall emptiness here, there had to be more to it, and Riku wasn't about to let the answers escape him.

"So, where's everybody else?"

"Over at the castle." Leon shut his eyes, bringing a hand to his forehead. "They're trying to get our defense system up and running again, but… let's just say we've hit a few roadblocks on the way."

Goofy gulped, twiddling his thumbs. "Gawrsh, what kinda roadblocks, Leon?"

"First of all, whoever did this took down more than our defenses." He clenched his fists, turning towards the computer. "We've been hit with a blackout. All our power's dead, even at the castle."

"And if your power's down, I'm guessing you have more to worry about than getting the system back online…" Riku's brow furrowed. "But how can they even get through the castle if everything's down? Isn't the whole place run on machinery?"

"Well, dear, they do have a little assistance." The Fairy Godmother smiled faintly, clasping her hands behind her back. "Merlin has joined them, ensuring their safe travel. And the princesses' light will surely shield them from the Heartless."

Leon nodded. "They'll figure it out. Honestly, I'm not too worried about them. Problem is, with the defense system dead, there's nothing stopping the Heartless from going on rampage and destroying our hard work."

"Hmm." Kairi gazed down at the floor. "It looks like things have already gotten out of hand."

"Actually, it wasn't too bad at first. They still attacked in large numbers, but… nothing like this. Not until around the time you showed up, anyway."

…Of course. The letter did say that the Organization would send more Heartless after them. And, while Riku already had his suspicions, Leon's words sealed the deal. If the Heartless hadn't gotten out of hand until they arrived, then that was proof enough that, somehow, the Organization had been watching them.

Reaching into his pocket, Riku scooped out the message, and his shoulders sagged. "I think I know what's going on, Leon."

"Really." Leon raised an eyebrow, slipping off of the bed. He marched over to Riku and peered over his shoulder. "And I take it this note's got something to do with it."

"Yeah." Riku passed it over to him. "We've got word that the Organization might be sending Heartless after us, and that they need my Keyblade."

Kairi nodded. "That's why we came here in the first place, Leon. We thought that maybe you'd know what to make of it."

"I see." Leon shut his eyes, passing the note back to Riku. "Well, if the Organization really is sending Heartless after you, then it's probably better if you leave."

Donald gasped, flailing his arms. "What?! Are you tryin' to kick us out?"

"It's not that." Leon sighed. "I trust you guys. We all do, but… if the Organization's made you their targets, then staying here won't help you or the town. You have to keep moving."

Kairi bit her lip, shifting in place. "But can't we help you? If your power's down, then there has to be something we can—"

"No." Leon scowled, folding his arms over his chest. "Again, it's not that we don't appreciate the help, but you guys already have your work cut out for you. Every minute you spend here is a minute you could've spent protecting the worlds." He turned towards the computer screen. "Hollow Bastion isn't going anywhere. Even with our defenses down, there's no way the Heartless can actually destroy our home. Not completely."

"Ya sure ya don't need hand?" said Goofy.

"Don't worry, dears." The Fairy Godmother shook her head. "We may have hit hard times, but we're not going to abandon hope. There are so many of us already hard at work, and I'm sure we'll overcome this little bump in the road."

"And so will we." Kairi clutched onto her necklace, and her eyebrows knit together. "This note may not tell us much, but at least now we know what to expect."

"Not only that, but…" Riku smirked. "If our 'friend' really does plan on snooping some more, I'm sure we'll get some answers one way or another."

"Yup!" Goofy chuckled. "Why, we've got a real spy on our side! It's kinda excitin', when ya really think about it."

A spy… Heh. It was kind of funny to think about. If the guy behind those notes really was a part of Sora, then it was tough imagining him acting even _remotely _stealthy. Still, with two notes down, it was obvious that whoever it was knew what they were doing. Even if Leon hadn't given them the answers they'd hoped for and even if DiZ was off to who-knows-where, they'd still managed to uncover a little more about the Organization's schemes.

And so, after bidding goodbye to both Leon and the Fairy Godmother, Riku and his friends marched back out into the shadowed streets. Though more Heartless lunged their way, the group pressed on, slicing through the crowds. Lifting them up off the ground, impaling them with spikes. Anything to keep moving forward. Through the dark alleys, up the steps, they rushed to their ship, knocking Neoshadows down from the cockpit with lightning flashes and white-hot flames. The engine rumbled, the ship burst into the air, raining lasers down upon the Heartless masses. Both Donald and Goofy bombarded the buttons, hammering away with their fists even as the barren streets and towering castle vanished and the black void of space enclosed them.

With the air clear, Riku crept to the back of the ship and slid down on the seat next to Kairi and Jiminy. He ran his fingers through his bangs and glanced through the window at the floating space junk, silently shaking his head.

"I hope we made the right choice," he said. "Still feels wrong to ditch them like that."

Goofy looked over the back of his seat. "Aw, don't worry, Riku! It's like Leon said, if we'd have stuck around, we'd probably be a buncha Heartless magnets, and that ain't good, either."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Riku slumped over, peering down at the floor. "I just wonder what could've caused the blackout. It's almost _too _convenient…"

Jiminy tilted his head, scribbling some notes down in his journal. "Well, if ya ask me, those no-good Organization fellas could've rigged it before ya got there."

"That's true." Kairi placed a hand to her chin. "It'd fit with what the message said about spreading darkness…"

"Hah, that's just another reason for us to hunt 'em down." Donald smirked, yanking on a lever that sent the ship zooming through a floating ring. "Why, the next time I see 'em, I'll—"

"Uh oh!" Goofy gulped, pointing his finger at the radar screen. "I hate to interrupt ya guys, but there's a big ol' speck headin' our way!"

"A speck?" Riku slid up to the back of Donald's seat, stumbling back once he laid eyes on the screen. Sure enough, a big, blinking dot zipped closer and closer to their ship. And that wasn't all. In the distance, he caught sight of a faint, grey blob approaching.

Donald's beak flew open, and the pounded at the controls. "Gah! What the heck is that thing?!"

The blob came into focus, revealing a huge, box-shaped head with a row of massive teeth and two tiny, narrowed eyes. It flailed its stubby fins and swished its tail back and forth.

Kairi squinted, leaning closer to the window. "It looks like... some kind of fish."

"No, not a fish," said Riku. "It's more like—"

The whale charged, and Donald let out a shriek. He swerved the ship to the side, narrowly missing its gaping mouth, but the whale swooped up and over them, rushing in from the side. With a yelp, Goofy clung to Donald, teeth chattering. Jiminy gasped and clutched onto his hat. Before the ship could even budge, the whale's jaws flew open, its tongue flapped, and the dark void of its mouth enclosed the ship. Elbowing Goofy to the side, Donald latched onto the wheel and spun the ship around. It rocketed forward, towards the glimmering stars, but already the light began to fade. The ship rumbled and slammed into something up above. The lights flashed. Riku and Kairi latched onto one another as the ship bounced up again.

Then, everything went black.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**END NOTE:** Got two updates for you guys this time, including the start of another world visit. What that world is should be pretty obvious, but I have reasons for picking it. ;)


	19. A Chance Encounter

**Chapter 19: A Chance Encounter**

Of all the places to get sent on a 'special' mission… Was this Saïx's idea of a joke?

The thick, warm air reeked of putrid fish. As he paced back and forth, the fleshy ground sagged, coating his boots with clear liquid. Behind him, Riku saw the whale's pointy teeth clamped shut, and its ribs formed cage-like bars all around him. Just a short ways off, a sea of murky water carried floating planks, the bones of fish, and piles upon piles of wood. A few old boats rested lopsided in the water, their sails torn and their masts splintered. It was like he'd wandered into a wasteland. Were there really going to be Heartless inside this thing? Placing one hand against a wall, Riku cringed and trudged towards the water, when…

"Hiya, Riku!"

A familiar, squeaky voice made him double-take. And, when he looked up towards the sound of the voice, he stumbled right into the wall of teeth.

"Pinocchio?!"

There was no mistaking that stubby wooden nose or his bright yellow cap with a single, solitary feather. His knobby limbs and enormous clogs stood out like a sore thumb, not to mention the long, pointed ears he'd sprouted. Immediately, Riku felt his heart throb. Images of Neoshadows piling up on him, of that fat, twisted man's cackling face as the Behemoth crushed him to death, and of the collapsing fair rides all flashed before his mind. Pleasure Island was the one world he'd failed to save. Only Pinocchio made it out in one piece, and… here he was. Trapped inside this sad excuse of a whale. What could've happened to him?

"Uh, Riku?" Pinocchio hopped down, trudging right up to him. "What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost!"

"Oh, I'm…" He straightened his stance and shook his head. "Hey, don't worry about me, Pinocchio. I just wasn't expecting company."

"Aw, that's okay!" Pinocchio grinned, pointing out towards the water. "Me and Father weren't expecting anybody, either. It's just been the two of us, Figaro, and Cleo for a long time…"

…Wait. Pinocchio's father was there, too? And… had he been trapped in a whale since their last encounter? But they'd made sure to drop the kid back in Traverse Town… Just thinking it over made Riku's head spin, and he stared at Pinocchio with one raised eyebrow.

After a few seconds, he sighed and crossed his arms. "…It sounds like we've got some catching up to do."

"Then why don't you come with me, Riku? I bet Father'd love to meet you!"

He didn't even give Riku the chance to speak his mind before he started hopping from plank to plank, only stopping once to wave at him. At first, Riku didn't move an inch. After all, this whole situation was pretty surreal. Pinocchio didn't bat an eye at him, even with his black coat and lack of friends. In fact, maybe, just maybe, the Fake hadn't gotten to him yet. And, if that was the case… then maybe this was his chance to hold onto some of his old identity. Or, even better! He could get Pinocchio and his father out of the whale and back to safety. After spending so much time stirring trouble in other worlds, the chance to actually _help _somebody again was more than welcome in his book.

But then… he reached into his pocket and scooped up a little slip of paper. It read: "A dangerous Heartless has appeared inside the whale. Find and eliminate it posthaste."

Saïx had warned him not to screw up this mission. One wrong move, and he'd wind up with extra training or, worse. What if they stopped letting him and Sora work together? Chances were, Saïx would be at his throat if he got too involved, but on the other hand, he couldn't just abandon the kid and let him and his pops starve. Riku glanced at the note, then over at the water, then back to the note until, finally, he rolled his eyes and hopped across the wood piles. Maybe he was getting in over his head, but it sure beat tracking down a Heartless by himself.

Eventually, he caught sight of a particularly large boat. Pinocchio stood at the tip of the bow, waving both hands wildly at him. Snickering under his breath, Riku leaped up and glided onto the deck, eying the short little stump of a mast, a dimly lit lantern, and a bed at the very back, surrounded by a table and a nightstand where a fish bowl sat. As he wandered across the deck, Riku heard a soft 'mew,' and a black and white kitten scrambled up to meet him. For a moment, he just stared at the cat, but once it started pawing at his coat, he reached down and gave it a light stroke.

It was only after the kitten scurried towards the bed that Riku noticed the old man sitting on the edge of the bed, gazing down at the wooden floor. A pair of square glasses rested above his big, round nose, and both his scruffy little mustache and hair were as white as snow. Dirt and sweat stains covered his short, brown vest, along with his white shirt and black overalls. Once Pinocchio zipped up to the man, he turned his gaze upward and blinked. Then, with a soft smile, he pushed himself off of the bed and crept up to Riku.

"Oh, you poor lad," said the man. "Did Monstro swallow you, too?"

"Well…" Riku looked the other way. "Not exactly. I just sort of… stumbled upon this place."

"My, that's quite strange." The man stroked his chin. "Well, have a seat, lad. There's no need to be a stranger."

Nodding, Riku stepped up to the little table and took a seat on the stool right beside it. He rested his hands in his lap and watched as Pinocchio gave the cat a pat on the head and slipped over to the bed. Grinning, he turned to Geppetto and pointed over at Riku.

"Father, this is Riku! He's the one who saved me from becoming a donkey."

"Is that so?" The man blinked. "Well, Riku, you have my deepest thanks. I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to him."

"Hey, don't mention it." Riku smirked. "I wasn't about to abandon him. Not in a place like that. Plus, it's kind of my job. Or… it was, anyway."

"Was?" Pinocchio frowned. "Did something happen?"

Riku slammed his fist against his thigh. How was he supposed to explain everything to a kid like Pinocchio? Would he even understand? Explaining how that Fake had ripped out his best friend's heart. How his close companions had ditched him for that same impostor… What if it was too brutal? Pinocchio had already seen enough hardships on Pleasure Island. He couldn't just sour the mood because of his own grudges.

No, that just wouldn't do. Instead, Riku leaned back and said, "Don't worry about it. What I want to know is why you guys are here. How'd you end up swallowed by a whale in the first place?"

"Ah, well…" The man glanced at Pinocchio. "You see, after Pinocchio and I became separated, I searched for as long as I could so that I could find him. Unfortunately, my search led me straight to Monstro, and I've been here ever since."

"And then when I went looking for father, he got me, too!" Pinocchio huffed. "Now we're stuck, and there's barely anything to eat."

"Aye…" The man sighed. "I'm afraid we may not last much longer."

Riku stood up and placed a hand on his hip. "What if I told you I could get you out of here?"

"What?" said the man. "But how…?"

"The same way I got here." He narrowed his eyes, placing a hand to his chest. "I can open up paths between worlds. It wouldn't be hard for me to take you some place safe, like Traverse Town."

The man's eyes widened, and he stepped up to Riku, placing a hand on his shoulder. "If you could do that, we'd be forever in your debt."

"Then it's a deal." Riku smiled. "All I have to do is track down a Heartless. Once that's done, I promise I'll get you guys to safety."

"A Heartless?" Pinocchio hopped down from the bed, beaming from ear to ear. "Can I come?"

"I don't know; it'll be pretty dangerous." Riku looked to Geppetto. "Besides, I don't want your pops worrying about you."

"Well…" The man gazed down at his son, then over at the water. "As long as you promise to keep him safe, I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"Don't worry." He held out his hand, and the Keyblade materialized on the spot. "Long as he's with me, no Heartless will lay a finger on Pinocchio."

Maybe it was a risky choice in the long run, and maybe his presence would be a little distracting, but deep down, Riku appreciated the company and, more than that, having a friend who still believed in him.

**x.x.x**

The warm, wet, and sticky ground made Riku shudder. His head pounded. Pounded the way the ship had bounced up and down, crashed, and shook violently from the sudden space whale attack. As he drifted back into consciousness, he took a whiff of the humid air, reeking of death and rot. He reached out with one arm, pushing himself up, and rubbed at his eyes. A soft touch on the shoulder drew his attention to his left, where he saw Kairi crouched next to him, her lips curled into a lopsided smile.

"You sure are a heavy sleeper," she said.

Riku latched onto his head, breathing in and out. "So, how long was I out? And… what happened?"

"Well…" Kairi stepped back, pointing towards the wall of enormous teeth. The Gummi Ship sat just a few yards away, dripping with saliva, and both she and Riku shuddered.

"So we're stuck?" He scowled, stumbling up on his feet. He dusted off his pants and then took a short look around, eying the flesh colored walls, ceiling, and floor. The cage-like ribs that seemed to go on forever and so did the vertebrae that held them together… And if that wasn't bad enough, the ground made squishy sounds when he stepped closer to the ship, which only served to make his stomach churn.

Kairi followed along, grasping one of her arms. "Donald and Goofy are trying to get the ship up and running again, but…" She sighed. "That won't really help if we can't find a way out."

"Yeah." Riku slumped. "And I doubt my Keyblade's enough to pry its mouth open."

"Oh, we've already tried that!"

The ship's door flew open, and Donald came waddling out, his entire face scrunched up like an old raisin. "We've been tryin' all sorts of things while you were asleep. Lasers, jamming something between its teeth…"

Goofy poked his head out the door and nodded. "Yup! But this ol' whale just won't open up."

If the wall wasn't made of whale flesh, Riku would've leaned back right around then. Instead, he just folded his arms and groaned. "So, what? We just sit here and starve? There has to be something we can do…"

"Riku." Kairi gave him a light push. "We're not gonna starve, silly. We just have to think of another way out, even if it's just through the blowhole."

"The blowhole?" said Jiminy, hopping up onto Donald's hat. "Well, I'll be! Why didn't we think of that in the first place?"

Goofy scratched his head, peering down at the ship. "Gawrsh. It's kinda hard to think straight when you've just been swallowed by a big ol' fish."

"Whales are mammals." Donald huffed. "But you're right. We've had enough to worry about just getting the ship back online."

But who said they needed the ship? Riku looked down, gripping the front of his shirt. There was one way he could definitely get them out in one piece. The same way he'd gotten them away from the Door to Darkness and back into the outside world. A corridor would solve all their problems, and he'd tapped into his darkness before, but… He winced, thinking back on what happened in Twilight Town. The image of dark flames whizzing through the air flashed in the back of his mind, and the horrified faces of Seifer and his friends remained etched in his subconscious.

Darkness definitely made things easy, but what if it consumed him? Sure, that first corridor didn't push him over the edge, but it was it really worth the risk?

"No!" Riku cringed, and everyone's eyes fell on him.

"Riku?" Kairi tilted her head. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." They didn't need to know. It'd just make them worry about him. Besides, he'd overcome the darkness before. "Anyway, if we're going to find a way out, we can't just sit here and speculate. Shouldn't we at least take a look around?"

"Well, I think we've got the engine working now…" Donald stroked his beak. "But you know, if anything's bothering you, you can always tell us."

Goofy nodded. "We don't want ya to stress yourself out, pal. 'specially after that big ol' mess in Hollow Bastion."

Riku placed a hand to his temple. "Look, I've just got a headache, okay? Nothing serious. Now, c'mon, before the Heartless catch up with us."

He didn't give them time to respond before he hopped onto the nearest floating barrel. He would've continued down the path, too, if Kairi hadn't latched onto his hand.

"Don't get to ahead of yourself." Her lips pulled back into a straight line, and she lowered her brow. "I know you're worried about something, but let's take it easy, okay?"

"Right." Riku shrugged, and he waited for Kairi to hop on board before continuing along the path. Mountains of planks towered high above him. Wooden platforms jutted out of the walls, forcing the group to hop and glide to avoid landing in the foul water below. A few barrels bobbed up and down, acting as flimsy stepping stones, though whenever Riku hopped on top of one, he nearly tumbled face-first over the edge. Fortunately, Kairi and Donald tugged him back long before this could occur. Goofy, on the other hand, slipped and made one big splash, sending fish bones flying.

They pulled him up onto another platform and continued their trek through the whale's mouth until a remains of an old boat caught Riku's eye. He squinted and leaned forward, eying what looked like an old man pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back.

"Huh, looks like we're not the only ones cooped up in here." He looked to the others. "Maybe he can tell us a thing or two."

"Wait a second, Riku." Jiminy's eyes widened, and he bounced onto Riku's shoulder. Stroking his chin, he peered out towards the boat and hopped up with a gasp. "Why, as I live and breathe! That looks like Geppetto!"

"Geppetto?" said Goofy. "Gawrsh, is he a friend a yours, Jiminy?"

"Well, sorta, I guess. See, he's Pinocchio's father, and—"

"Pinocchio?!" Gasping, Riku stumbled backwards into a stack of planks. "But isn't he a—"

Jiminy chuckled. "Well, Geppetto's an old wood carver, and he's the one who made him. 'course, it was the Blue Fairy who really brought him to life."

"I see." Riku crossed his arms. "I wonder if he knows about what happened on Pleasure Island…"

Before he could really dwell on it, Kairi brushed straight past him and leaped onto the next platform. She turned towards the others with her hands on her hips. "Well, let's just see what he has to say."

A few more jumps brought them right onto the ship deck, but the moment Riku swooped in for a landing, Geppetto stopped dead in his tracks, adjusted his glasses, and leaped back with a gasp. Granted, they did barge in without notice, and given the overall lack of life in the ship, the old man probably hadn't anticipated any visitors. After a few seconds, though, he slowly crept up to the group, glancing from Riku to Jiminy and the others.

"Riku?" he said, leaning forward with a squint. "Why, what happened to your coat? And where's Pinocchio?"

…Coat. Pinocchio. Those two words stuck out like a sore thumb, and Riku reeled back, nearly falling overboard. If Geppetto had already seen him, then there was only one guy who could be behind all this: the Replica. And then there was Pinocchio… Had he someone gotten swallowed up, too? But then… what about Traverse Town? And just what was going on?

Riku tugged at the collar of his shirt and, after a moment, approached the old man. "Wait, you mean you saw… me earlier?"

"Well, yes." Geppetto frowned. "Don't you remember? You came here and promised to help Pinocchio and me escape the whale, but you were all alone then. In fact, you never mentioned that you'd brought friends along."

"That's because you've been had." Donald rolled his eyes. "The guy you saw earlier wasn't Riku at all! He was just a lousy impostor."

"Yup," said Goofy. "He's been goin' around all sorts of worlds causin' a bucket load of trouble!"

"But that can't be." Geppetto's eyebrows knit together, and his lips pulled into a tight frown. "The Riku I saw earlier was such a kind boy."

The Replica? _Kind? _Just what was this old man playing at? Just hearing Geppetto's words made Riku cringe, and he leaned forward, hands propped against his hips. "It had to be a trick. All that fake's ever done is start fights and get in our way."

Shaking his fist, Donald hopped into the air and groaned. "Yeah! There's no way he'd do anything good."

Kairi bit her lip, shuffling her feet on the deck. "I don't know, guys, maybe he—"

"The Organization coulda ordered him to play nice," said Goofy, cocking his head to the side. "Maybe they didn't want him to look suspicious."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Or maybe there's more to—"

"Golly!" said Jiminy. "Don't you fellas think we oughta stay focused? What really matters is that Pinocch's gone missing."

"Not necessarily missing." Geppetto wandered over to the edge of the deck, peering off into the distance. At the far end of one of the walls, Riku spotted what looked like a cavern lined with two narrow bones. Geppetto pointed to this cave and said, "He and Riku went off to search for a Heartless together."

Donald let out a dramatic sigh, tapping one of his feet. "He probably was just saying that so he could kidnap him."

Goofy shivered. "Gawrsh, ya really think he'd do that?"

"It wouldn't surprise me." Riku crossed his arms, giving the cave another glance. "After he trashed Hollow Bastion and released Jafar, I wouldn't put _anything _past him."

"You guys!" Kairi placed her hands on her hips and scowled. "Aren't we being a little unfair? We don't even know the whole story yet."

Wait. Was Kairi actually sticking up for that impostor? But why? He'd been nothing but trouble so far! Not to mention he worked with the Organization. How could she possibly buy into this mess? Taking a deep breath, Riku marched right up to her and grasped onto her shoulder.

"Kairi, how can you even say that? He's the one who called you a lackey, remember?"

"I know that, Riku, and I'm still not happy about it, but don't forget that he's a copy of you."

…Darn it. She did have a point, but that still didn't excuse his previous actions. Rather than say anything, though, Riku merely grumbled and turned the other way.

Geppetto, on the other hand, gazed warily at the cave, shaking his head. "I still believe in Riku, and I'm sure that he means well. I'm truly sorry, but I can't possibly believe what you've said."

Donald gasped. "What?! But how could you—"

"Aw, shucks," said Jiminy, hopping onto Donald's shoulder. "Why don't we just go after them ourselves? I'm sure we can get to the bottom of this if we put our heads together."

Much as the Replica got under Riku's skin, Jiminy definitely had a point. They'd never learn anything if they kept on bickering, and who knew if Pinocchio was even safe? If Geppetto truly believed the Replica's words, then they couldn't force him to switch sides. Just trying would probably make things worse. No, as easy as it was to pass the blame onto that impostor, it really was too soon to jump to conclusions.

So, clenching his fists, Riku stepped towards the edge of the boat, looking back at his friends. "C'mon. Let's at least take a look around."

Just a short leap and a glide brought the group towards the cave's entrance, and as they slipped inside, the pink, fleshy walls shifted entirely, replaced with a deep purple. Riku traced his hand against these colorful walls, eying the white, purple, and blue pulsating blotches that looked more like giant germs than the innards of a whale. Lumps of flesh poked out of the walls, forming ledges, and gaping holes stood up ahead and high above them, their insides glowing blue, green, and purple. To call this place weird would be an understatement, but, on the upside, at least it didn't reek of dead fish.

"So, now where do we go?" said Donald, looking from one opening to the next. "This place is like a maze!"

"Well…" Goofy wandered up to the nearest tunnel. "We could always split up! Or, uh, take a vote. Maybe a good round a rock, paper, scissors would do the trick."

"I don't think we should rely on games, Goofy." Riku snickered. "But since one of the tunnels is way up there…" He pointed towards a hole just below the ceiling. "That at least eliminates one option."

"Hmm…" Kairi walked in a circle with her hands behind her back. "Well, why not try the one on the ledge? Going straight might be a little _too_easy, don't you think?" She giggled.

Riku grinned, hoisting himself onto the ledge. "Took the words right out of my mouth."

No sooner had the others hopped on board, however, before a soft whish rung through the air and flames shot down at their feet. Three Red Nocturnes bobbed up and down, joined by two Blue Rhapsodies, which launched ice straight at Riku's chest, while Search Ghosts flailed their gangly arms and the curved blades of a Pirate's sword clashed with Donald's staff. Jagged teeth of a Darkball clamped down on Goofy's shield, while the surrounding Heartless flew into the air, helplessly flailing as they rotated around. It only figured that the Heartless would hunt them down, even inside a whale. Fortunately, a few quick swipes of the Keyblade cleared their path, and the group dashed through the tunnel straight away.

Once they reached the end, they dropped down to the floor below. The same freakish patterns surrounded them from all sides, though the walls of this room bore bright blue platforms that almost looked like seashells. Piles of barrels rested along the edges of these platforms as well as the ledge to the left. None of that really mattered, though, when the nearest tunnel was straight ahead. Rather than waste time with idle chitchat, the group pressed on, only to come face-to-face with two Large Bodies, which pounded their chests and charged, while Air Soldiers swooped in and flailed their fists.

While Riku slammed those pesky pirates right into the ground, Kairi and Goofy whipped behind the Large Bodies and lashed at their backsides. Spikes burst up from below them and hurled them up at the ledges, sending barrels rolling to the ground. And, while the group scurried closer to the tunnel, those barrels leaped to life, sprouting spider like legs. With a groan, Riku dashed straight through them, sending boards flying. With the path cleared, they continued through the tunnel, stumbling out onto one of the upper ledges.

"Wait, weren't we just in this room?" Donald leaned over the edge. However, while the room did have similar shell-like platforms, the positions were kind of off. Not that Riku expected Donald to catch that little detail.

In fact, after a few seconds, Donald let out a loud squawk. "Gah! This place really _is _a maze."

A bright orange blast whizzed at his face, and Riku latched onto his arm and pulled him back. He slammed his Keyblade into the fire and launched his weapon straight through the floating Wizard. It burst into a fit of cackles right as the Keyblade sliced it in two, and Riku rolled over to the next tunnel.

"Just keep moving! We don't have time to go sightseeing."

The next tunnel dropped them onto another ledge, and, judging by the planks littering the ground below, they really _had _backtracked this time. Fortunately, another hole rested against the wall, and Riku sprung straight at it, serving between two chomping Darkballs that nearly tore his face off and rolling out of the path of lightning bolts unleashed from a Yellow Opera's hat. Once again, he flung his weapon at those pests, while explosions bellowed from behind. Soon, he and his friends slipped through to the next area and tore down the winding pathway. Along the way, they passed scattered crates and looming ledges. And, like before, more Heartless hurled themselves right in their way.

Two blue Wyverns roared and flailed their talons, while a horde of Neoshadows burst from the ground. Six Wizards slapped their staffs against their sleeves, while Crescendos bounced and blared and obnoxious tune. At this rate, they'd never get _anywhere. _Not with Heartless constantly stalling them. And what if Pinocchio was caught in the middle of these mobs? Grinding his teeth, Riku stepped forward, letting the tip of his Keyblade light up with a dim, brown glow. The ground below him quivered, but before he could even finish his spell, a flash of metal flew straight past him, slicing through the Heartless and leaving black smoke in their place.

The next thing Riku knew, a cloaked figure leaped out in front of him, flinging back its hood. The silver hair and obnoxious smirk immediately gave the figure away, and Riku found himself fighting back the urge to slam his Keyblade into that impostor's face.

Clapping slowly, the Replica chuckled. "You and I have _got _to stop meeting like this, Fake."

"Fake?" said another voice and, seconds later, a young boy leaped down from one of the ledges. The long, donkey ears and wooden limbs gave him away on the spot.

"That's right, Pinocchio." The Replica sneered, pointing his Keyblade at Riku's chest. "This is the lowlife who stole all my friends. And you know what's worse?" He looked towards Jiminy. "He stole your conscience, too."

"Jiminy?!" Pinocchio gasped, covering his mouth with his hands. "Golly, is that true?"

Before Riku could speak his mind, Jiminy scooped up his blue umbrella and pointed the tip straight at the Replica. "Now, listen here, son! I don't appreciate ya fillin' Pinocch's head with lies! Why, they just keep growin' and growin' until—"

The Replica rolled his eyes. "Sad, huh? Thanks to DiZ, he really _does_ think that impostor's me… but he's not. There's no way _I'd _tear Sora's heart out."

"What?!" Riku jerked forward, hands clenched into tight fists. Just what was the Replica getting at?! Ripping out Sora's heart… That wasn't… It didn't…

Though words escaped him, Kairi stepped up to his side, gently placing a hand against his arm. "He _didn't _rip Sora's heart out! Sora was the one who released my heart, and then he…"

"Stop _lying!_" The Replica winced. "Nobody knows what happened to Sora better than me. I was there when it happened. It's why I…" He bit his lip, clenching and unclenching his fists.

Well, this was… interesting, to say the least. Raising an eyebrow, Riku propped his Keyblade against his shoulder and took a step closer to his copy. "That's why you what, exactly?"

The Replica smirked and shrugged. "What, you mean you don't know? Don't play dumb, Fake… I thought it was pretty obvious."

Donald stomped and shook his head. "Maybe it's obvious to you, but we don't—"

"Too bad." The Replica snickered, latching onto Pinocchio's wrist. "I'd _love_ to tell you, but right now I've got bigger priorities, like helping my friend here." He turned the other way, tugging Pinocchio to the closest tunnel. "And don't worry, Pinocchio. _I'll _be your conscience now."

No. That was _not _gonna fly! Gnashing his teeth, Riku took a step back, raised his Keyblade, and thrust it forward, sending flames flying straight at the tail of his coat. Kairi gasped, grabbing him by the arm, Donald grinned, and Goofy shuddered and scooped up his shield. As the flames flew close, the Replica spun around, cloaking himself and Pinocchio within a whirlwind. The fire faded instantly, and he hopped back, raising his Keyblade.

"Are you crazy?!" He sneered. "Start flinging flames around, and you'll turn Pinocchio into firewood!"

Riku shuddered, stumbling back into a ledge. For once, the Replica was right. That kind of carelessness could end up hurting more than just his copy. But the fact that the Replica even cared to point that out… did he actually care about Pinocchio's safety? Just thinking about that left Riku speechless, and he simply stared at his copy, tightening his hold on the Keyblade. A soft tap on the shoulder brought his attention to Goofy, who quietly shook his head.

"Aw, don't worry, Riku! Ya just weren't thinkin' ahead."

"I know, it's just…" He winced, turning his gaze back to the Replica. "I'm surprised you even care about Pinocchio."

"At least _somebody_ does." The Replica rolled his eyes, turning his chin up. "In fact, if you really cared about _Sora_, you'd be the one wearing this coat."

"What?!" Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy all turned their eyes to the Replica.

His words hit like a silver bullet to Riku's heart and, once again, he found himself unable to respond any further. For the longest time, Riku looked at his copy as just a tool of the Organization. A creation meant to antagonize and wreak havoc. Sure, he'd had a few moments where he showed genuine concern towards 'Sora,' and maybe seeing Donald and Goofy by Riku's side did hit him hard, but those were just minor details, weren't they? Flukes at best. And they definitely didn't excuse his reckless actions in Hollow Bastion _and _Agrabah.

Though Riku said nothing, both Donald and Goofy stepped forward and narrowed their eyes at the Replica.

"Now, why would helpin' the Organization help Sora?" said Goofy. "They're the ones sendin' Heartless all over the worlds and pushin' people into darkness!"

Donald nodded, and he raised one of his fists. "Riku's the one who's cleaning up their messes! He's at least helping the worlds, unlike you."

"Pushing people into darkness?" The Replica raised an eyebrow. "Please, that's not even _close _to what they want. Who'd you even get that from? DiZ?"

"No, we saw it our—"

"It's no use," said Kairi, placing a finger to Riku's lips. "They probably haven't been honest with him to begin with."

"Or there could be more to it, like you said earlier." Riku sighed. "So… if that's not what the Organization's up to, what _are _they planning? And how will any of it help Sora?"

"You really want to know?" The Replica leaned forward. "Well, I hope you can keep up!"

With that, he took off running, dragging Pinocchio behind him, and Riku immediately tore behind him. As he sprinted towards the tunnel, he felt a sharp chill run down his spine. One more step, and Riku flew back, crashing straight into one of the ledges. It was then that he spotted the slick, transparent coating all the way across the floor. Ice. It figured that the Replica would play dirty, and though Riku managed to prop himself against the ledge, his feet shuffled against the slippery floor, keeping him pinned to the wall. Fortunately, he caught a few orange blasts whizzing past him. Steam rose, and the ice shrank away, leaving only puddles in its place. Kairi, Donald, and Goofy zipped across the watery floor, motioning over to the tunnel. And, once Jiminy made it back onto Riku's shoulder, he nodded and took off after them.

They slipped into the next chamber without a word, slicing and bashing the masses of Large Bodies, Dark Balls, and Wyverns that flooded the room. At the far end, Riku caught the faintest glimpse of silver slipping through another tunnel, and he flung himself forward in a sliding dash, while sparks formed at the tip of his Keyblade. He pulled back his weapon and prepared to open fire until Jiminy tapped him on the cheek, frantically waving his arms.

"Careful, Riku! Even if ya blast him with some other magic, who's to say he won't use Pinocc as a shield?"

"Aw, but that's not fair!" said Donald, sliding up from the side. "What're we supposed to do if we can't even hit 'em?"

Riku lowered his weapon, placing a palm over his face. "We'll just have to corner him. Maybe nail him with stop or slow if we can get a good shot."

Kairi hopped right up to the tunnel, reaching for her sword. "Don't worry! I think I can handle it as long as the Heartless don't get in the way."

Once Goofy caught up, they all darted through the tunnel, emerging on top of a ledge covered in spider-legged barrels. A series of bangs made Riku shiver, and he slapped one of his hands over his ear. Boards split and shot off in all directions, while smoke trails curled up towards the ceiling. When the air cleared, Riku caught the Replica nudging Pinocchio back towards a tunnel before he leaped up and slammed his Keyblade into another Barrel Spider, coating its wooden body in frost. More boards split the moment Goofy's shield grazed its frozen form, and the Replica looked up and growled.

Sliding forward, Kairi pointed her sword towards his chest, and a dim glow shot from the tip. Unfortunately, the Replica swerved out of the way and tugged Pinocchio through the next tunnel. Even then, Riku, Kairi, and Donald thrust their weapons at his back, launching blast after blast of magic from behind. Problem was, the Replica's zigzagging motions made it hard to land a hit. Even more irritating was the way he'd turn around briefly to give them a cheeky grin and wave his Keyblade back and forth.

A bright flash shone straight in their eyes, and a sharp burning sensation nearly sent Riku to his knees. If it weren't for his better judgment, he would've _gladly _retaliated with some lightning of his own, but with Pinocchio there, it just wasn't worth the risk, and after chugging down a potion, he lead his friends through the end of the tunnel.

As they slipped into the next chamber, the Replica leaped onto a nearby ledge and stopped, just briefly, to peer down at the group. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could even utter a word, a high pitched shriek rung from inside the next room. Clenching his fists, the Replica whipped around and dashed through the tunnel. Whatever was going on in there, it had to be bad news. Riku didn't even bother to fire any spells before he bounded over the edge and darted after his copy.

Upon reaching the next room, he skidded to a halt, for the path came to an abrupt end. This new, rounded chamber contained no further tunnels. At last, they'd finally reached a dead end, and a strange one, at that. Clusters of blue spheres lined the walls, while a fleshy, pulsating rim lined the floor below the ledge. Greenish tubes burst from the walls, stretching up to the pinkish ceiling. But when Riku looked down towards the center of the room, his jaw dropped.

Two hose-like arms stretched up to the ceiling, suspending a bulky, purple beast just inches above the floor. Its two rows of crisscrossing teeth formed bars like a cage, and the Heart-shaped mark plastered between its eyes made its identity crystal clear. This Heartless swung itself forward with its mouth wide open, straight at Pinocchio who lay cowering on the floor until—_CLANG! _The Replica's Keyblade slammed straight into its teeth, and he slid back with Pinocchio firmly in his grip.

The Heartless swung itself forward a second time and the Replica rolled back towards the ledge. He glared up at Riku and the others, teeth bared, before launching the Keyblade straight into the Heartless' mouth.

"Don't even think about it, Fake." He practically hissed each word, once again proving just how stubborn he was. "This is _my _mission! I can take this thing out and protect Pinocchio just fine."

Pinocchio frowned, looking back at the Heartless. "Gosh, Riku, maybe we should ask 'em for help! That thing looks really scary."

"What? No way! That Fake and his lackey just want to—"

"Really?" Riku crossed his arms. "Look, call me a 'Fake' all you want, but if you're gonna drag Pinocchio into this, you _can't _expect us to back down."

"So you'll steal the victory again? Make me look like the bad guy…" The Replica ground his teeth together. "It figures. I get my one chance to help somebody, and you show up and ruin everything!"

…_Ouch._

Riku swallowed hard and averted his eyes. What was he supposed to say to something like that? It'd been so easy to pass his Replica off as an enemy before, but now… Now he'd suddenly become a huge grey area. He worked for the Organization. His memories were a mess, and he'd done nothing but cause trouble up until now, but here he was, leaping out in front of Pinocchio and knocking way the Heartless' tentacles, dragging the kid off to the sides while he leaped straight at its mouth and hacked away. That kind of drive had to be genuine. For all his flaws, the Replica really _was _trying to do something good…

"What's the hold up, Riku?" Donald poked him in the knee, completely interrupting Riku's train of thought. He tapped his webbed foot and pointed down at the fight below. "C'mon! You can't let him hog the spotlight."

"No, Donald." Riku sighed. "This isn't a contest, and he's not doing anything wrong."

"Riku…" Kairi reached for his hand. "You're absolutely right. Butting heads won't do us any good right now. And besides, his heart's probably in the right place."

"Exactly." Riku smiled faintly, bringing a hand to his chin. "What he's doing is definitely reckless, but if he's that determined to be the hero, then who are we to stop him?"

"Gawrsh, Riku, I never thought about it that way." Goofy scratched his head. "But what're we gonna do? I mean, just look at 'em down there!"

The Heartless hissed and twirled its tentacles around. Swerving between blows, the Replica pushed Pinocchio back again and dragged his Keyblade clear across the Heartless' teeth. It yelped, latching onto the ceiling again before it swung its entire body forward, launching the Replica straight into Pinocchio's chest. The two rolled back into the ledge, while the Heartless roared. With the Replica caught between offense and defense, he definitely wasn't going anywhere fast.

But the answer was obvious. Smirking, Riku pointed his Keyblade down at the two of them, and the surrounding air started to twirl. Within seconds, he Replica spun around and glared up a he group with his hands on his hips.

"And just what do you think you're doing, _Fake?_"

"What do you think?" said Riku, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "If you want to save the day, fine, but every hero needs backup."

"Backup? Are you—" The Heartless' tentacle shot his way, and his eyes flew wide open. Latching onto Pinocchio's wrist, he hoisted him up onto the ledge and zipped to the side. Once again, the Heartless bellowed and hissed, slamming its suction cups into the ground. One swing of the Keyblade deflected its attacks, and the Replica spun back around and grumbled.

"Fine, fine. You can help. Just… don't get in the way!"

Kairi clutched onto her waist and giggled. "Well, Riku! Looks like you're both making progress."

"Yeah, well don't get too excited." Riku bent his knees and pulled back his weapon. "This fight isn't over yet!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**END NOTE: **Well, here we are in Monstro and, coincidentally, we're nearing the halfway point of this act. Just like in the first fic, I decided to use a Pinocchio-based world, though, obviously, the circumstances are quite different than Pleasure Island.

And with that said, I start school on Monday, so updates are probably gonna slow down a bit. I'm really excited to start the next chapter, though, so hopefully I can get it done in a reasonable amount of time. We'll see!


	20. The Right Choice

**Chapter 20: The Right Choice**

The Heartless' body quivered and slammed into the floor. As it twitched helplessly, Riku lowered his Keyblade and watched the Replica leap up and hammer away at its bar-like teeth. It took one, two, three swipes before its tentacles flailed and it threw itself forward, launching the Replica back into the ledge. His Keyblade flew out of his hand and rattled across the floor. Heaving a sigh, Riku looked to Kairi and Donald and pointed at that pest. The two of them nodded and thrust their weapons forward as an orange glow formed at their very tips.

Black splotches marred the Heartless' otherwise purple body and it wobbled back with a yelp. Scowling, the Replica pushed himself back to his feet, and his Keyblade flickered back into his grip. Rather than make a snappy remark, though, he simply rolled his eyes and sprung back into action. A burst of flames enveloped his weapon and he slammed it right into the Heartless' jaws. Shrieking, it whipped one of its arms straight at his chest, scooped him up off the ground, and tossed him into the air. Another swing sent him sliding backwards with a scream.

This wasn't working at all. Obviously, if they all jumped in there, they'd probably only set him off, and then they'd have another Kurt Zisa situation on their hands. While the last graviga spell kept it vulnerable for a few seconds, they needed a better plan. Something to keep that thing busy… And as Riku thought this over, his eyes fell on Goofy, who gazed down at the ground, fiddling with his shield.

"Hey, Goofy," he said, pointing his Keyblade at the Heartless. "Think you can distract that thing for a bit?"

"Gawrsh, ya sure he won't mind?"

Riku shook his head. "Nah. I've got a feeling he might even appreciate it."

"Well, uh. I guess it's worth a try!" Leaning back, Goofy leaped down into the center of the room and darted out in front of the Replica. Right on time, too, because the moment he got there, that pest latched onto the ceiling again and swung its body right into the front of his shield.

_CLANG! _It bounced back, tumbling to the floor, and as the Replica regained his footing, he stumbled back, pointing a finger straight at Goofy.

"Wait! Are you actually…?"

Goofy hesitated for a second, and a weak smile formed on his face. "Shucks, we said we'd back ya up, didn't we? Now, c'mon! Don't ya think ya oughta stay focused on the Heartless?"

Once again, the Heartless pushed itself upright, drawing back both of its tentacles. Though the Replica did shoot Riku a quick glance, it didn't take long before he slipped behind the Heartless and started hacking away from behind. Goofy, in the meantime, ducked beneath each of its swings and twirled around, knocking its suction cups back into its face. Watching it sock itself made Riku snicker, even if it wasn't the time or the place to play peanut gallery.

"Okay, here's an idea." He turned around, propping his Keyblade on his shoulder. "We want to make this as easy as possible, so… Kairi. Why don't you slow that thing down a little?"

Donald groaned, raising an eyebrow. "And what do I get to do?"

Good question. Obviously, they couldn't do too much, or they'd risk stealing the show. The best route would be to…

"Just keep covering them with aero, for one." Riku placed a hand on his hip. "Throw in some healing spells if you have to, but don't overdo it."

Donald's whole body practically wilted, and he let out a moan. "Is that really all we can do, Riku? If we all jumped in there, I betcha we'd finish that thing in a minute!"

"And what would that do besides tick him off?" He sighed. "C'mon. If we take it easy this time, maybe he'll actually tell us a thing or two."

"Exactly," said Kairi, swinging her sword at the Heartless. A blast struck it dead center, and its swings slowed to a snail's pace. With that out of the way, she looked down towards Donald with a grin. "It might not be as exciting, but look at it this way; at least we're not butting heads with him right now."

"I guess so…" Donald lifted his staff, taking a deep breath. "I just hope you're right about this."

The wind swept around the Replica's body right as he slid beneath one of the Heartless' arms and spun into its backside. Its sluggish movements allowed Goofy to swerve between blows with ease, and he pounded away at the front, while the Replica sliced and diced from behind. While Riku occasionally spewed flames from his weapon and dragged the Heartless down from the ceiling, he kept this to a minimum and mostly just watched the showdown below. Occasionally he'd turn around and glance down at Pinocchio, who scratched at his cheek and leaned over Donald's shoulder from time to time. Other than the occasional gasp, though, he stayed awfully quiet. A part of Riku wanted to speak up and see if he was doing okay, but given the matters at hand, maybe it was best not to pry. Besides, it wasn't exactly the best time or place for small talk.

Between all the clangs, thuds, shrieks, and growls, the whole room echoed with the sounds of combat. Despite scorch marks decorating its body like Dalmatian spots and the way the Replica and Goofy battered its body like a punching bag, that Heartless just didn't let up. It persisted with its swings for several more minutes before, after taking a blow from the side, it made a deep blubbering sound and threw its suction cups into the ceiling again. This time, however, it didn't throw its weight around. Instead, it merely smacked its lips, while darkness curled around its limbs and down to its bulky body. Clenching his teeth, the Replica dashed straight at it and bounced up, ready to swing, but… his Keyblade passed straight through it, and the Heartless vanished. The flaps of flesh beneath him retracted the next second, and though he flailed his arms helplessly, he plummeted straight down the newly opened hole.

"Riku! Wait up!"

Pinocchio shoved his way between Riku and Donald and scrambled towards the hole. He didn't even the group another look before he threw his arms back and hopped through the hole without a word.

Well, so much for that. Not only had that Heartless flown the coop, but Pinocchio and the Replica where who-knows where? Rubbing his temple, Riku shut his eyes and shook his head. What a mess… But, given that they had nowhere else to turn, he hopped down from the ledge and motioned to the hole.

"C'mon, guys! We can't just let them get away."

When they dove through the whole, however, they didn't land in another purplish, fleshy chamber at all. The neon colored surroundings dulled, and as they drifted down, Riku caught the sight of ribs in the corner of his eye. The next thing he knew, he'd landed on solid ground—wood, to be precise. And, judging by the broken mast, the little cot, and the kitten springing towards his legs, they'd somehow made it back onto Geppetto's boat. Talk about anti climactic…

"Oh, you're back!"

Riku whipped around, spotting Geppetto and Pinocchio stumbling his way. "Well, yeah. We couldn't just leave them behind, but…" He took another look around noticing, above all else, the distinct lack of doppelgangers present. "Hey, where'd the other Riku go?"

"Oh, um." Pinocchio frowned, pointing over to a nearby wood pile, leading straight up to another cavern. "He's still gotta finish his mission, so he went off to find that mean Heartless again."

"By himself? Seriously?"

"You mustn't be too hard on him, lad." Geppetto slid down onto the bed. "He is only looking out for Pinocchio's safety."

Donald slouched, slowly gazing towards the cavern. "Yeah… You were right about that. It's still hard to believe, though."

Goofy chuckled. "Aw, I think that's 'cause we were too focused on the bad side of things, Donald. But, y'know, I don't think it's ever that simple. Remember what happened with Sora?"

Come to think of it, maybe it _was_ a similar situation… Sora'd been tricked by Maleficent into thinking she was on the right track, and he stubbornly believed in her up until the very end. And now, both the Replica and his friend were being deceived by the Organization. With their fake memories, it only made sense that the Replica and 'Sora' bought into this mess. But did that really put them at fault? It wasn't like they knew what was _really _going on.

Running a hand through his hair, Riku slid up to the edge of the ship, eying the path of piled up planks. "You know, obnoxious or not, we probably should go after him. Otherwise, you know he'll do something stupid." He looked over his shoulder with a smirk. "I know I would."

"And that's why you have us." Kairi grinned, pressing her hands on her hips. Her expression softened the next second, though, when she slipped right next to Riku. "But you're right. He's on his own now, and who's to say he won't push himself past his limits?"

Snickering, Donald waddled over to the two of them and swept his arms to the side. "Well, if he's a _Riku _Replica…"

Riku crouched down, giving him a light push back. "You know, normally I'd take offense to that, but… hey, it's true."

"Wait a sec," said Pinocchio, scratching his head. "I thought you were the Replica!" He paused, looking down at the floor. "But you are acting real nice for somebody who stole someone's heart…"

…Oops. Maybe they shouldn't have said anything about that. Hopefully it wasn't too late to backpedal; for the Replica's sake, Riku wouldn't call him out. "Don't worry about it too much, Pinocchio. The point is, we're going to make sure he doesn't get in over his head."

Jiminy nodded, springing off of Riku's shoulder. He scurried right up to Pinocchio with a smile. "He might be a stubborn fella, but it looks like he's got a conscience after all."

"Yeah, I'll give him that much." Riku placed a hand to his chin, looking down at the two of them. "But speaking of consciences, maybe you should stay here with Pinocchio. We can take it from here."

"Well, what kinda conscience would I be if I left Pinocch all by his lonesome?" He performed a salute. "You folks worry about that Heartless. We'll be all right!"

There was no time to lose. With Pinocchio safe on the ship, Riku and the others leaped over the edge, gliding safely onto a wooden platform. From there, they sprung onto the very top of the nearest pile and hopped onto a fleshy ledge that led straight to the cavern. Once they slipped through, they became immersed in more putrid pinks and purples. Splotches flowed up along the tall, circular walls with throbbing tubes of flesh protruding between pink shell-like ledges that surrounded them from all sides. Though Riku craned his neck upward, the chamber just seemed to go on forever, eventually fading into a black void. But, well, they weren't going to get anywhere by staring. Though they didn't know where the path would lead, all they could do was continue upward.

And so they did, hopping from ledge to ledge and plowing through the Heartless pests that bombarded them on the way. Riku slammed Darkballs into the walls. Donald shot down the Wyverns and Air soldiers with flashes of lightning. Goofy's shield ricocheted off the walls, spiraling higher and higher and cutting straight through Soldiers and Large bodies that plummeted from above. Ledge by ledge, they ascended the chamber with no sign of reaching the top until, right as Goofy neared another platform, he let out a loud yelp and, right before Riku's eyes, shot up into the air. Riku didn't even get the chance to question it either because he soon felt an abrupt tug from behind that sent him flying into the darkness.

The next thing he knew, he came crashing into the ground, his chest throbbing from the impact. Taking a sharp breath, he pushed himself upright and turned around, eying Donald, Goofy, and Kairi sprawled out behind him. His eyes widened, and he trudged closer to them when he heard a chuckle from behind, and a sudden burst of heat sent him down to his knees. Immediately, he looked the other way and there, Keyblade in hand, the Replica stood at the end of the path, surrounded by glowing green ooze and a row of those ledges.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you, _Fake?_"

"Oh, so that's the thanks we get?" Riku groaned, dusting himself off. "Look, we aren't here to pick any fights."

"Oh?" The Replica leaned forward, spreading his arms to the sides. "That's funny. Is that your new trick? Act _so _helpful and likeable and humble that everyone comes crawling to your side. You might've helped back there, but, you know what?"

He flung his Keyblade forward, forcing Riku to duck. The weapon flew right over his head, crashed into the wall, and came bouncing back into the Replica's grip. Despite the failed blow, though, he continued to smirk. "That's not gonna fly. Not now, not ever."

Donald stomped forward, flailing his fists. "Oh yeah?!" And here we thought about giving you a chance!"

"Hmph." The Replica sneered. "I don't need your pity. You've been screwed up by _DiZ_. You, Goofy, Jiminy… everyone. Everyone except Sora, Naminé, and now Pinocchio and his pops." The Keyblade trembled in his grip, and he looked the other way. "I'm not gonna let you ruin this for me. If I have to, I'll… I'll knock you all down and let the Heartless take care of the rest!"

…So much for clear answers. Now, instead of coming to his senses, the Replica was going over the edge, as usual. Nevermind the fact that he mentioned somebody named Naminé; that wasn't the important part right now. Was he really going to fight them, just so he could save the day? A part of Riku was ready to call for his Keyblade. To get ready for the worst, but… no. He couldn't. Not yet. There still had to be a way to turn this around. To at least get somewhere in this mess. Briefly, Riku glanced down at his belt and scooped up Kairi's charm. He still had a promise to keep.

"Look…" He sighed, taking a step closer to his copy. "Do what you want, but we're not here to fight. You can have the Heartless, just… please. Tell me… why _are _you helping the Organization?"

The Replica let out a dry laugh, and he peered over his shoulder. "You really are clueless, aren't you? DiZ must really be keeping you in the dark." He turned around, shrugging. "Fine. I'll tell you exactly why." With his hands behind his back, he took two steps forward. "The Organization's goal is a no brainer. They screwed up and lost their hearts, and now they're trying to get them back. In order to do _that_, they need a Keyblade… and me."

Well, that wasn't anything too specific. All he did was reiterate what that note said. Still, it looked like he had more to say.

"You really should pay more attention to the Heartless you slay, Fake. Think real carefully about what's inside them." He slapped his palm over the front of his coat. "And… about what you did to Sora. What I said earlier still holds true. I'm only helping them because if I do, it'll get him _his_ heart. The one you _stole!_"

_When the heart casts away the body, where does the body go?_

_Go forth… and bring me more hearts._

…so his suspicions were right all along. The Replica's friend… he was a Nobody. _Sora's _Nobody. Just thinking of that made a lump form in Riku's throat, and he stumbled backwards, nearly crashing into Kairi and Goofy in the process. The two of them caught him by the arms, but he refused to look them in the eyes. Instead, he continued to stare at his copy, completely at a loss for words. A chill shot down his spine.

True, the Organization could've tricked the Replica. They could've made him think that helping them would save Sora's Nobody, but… what if it _was _true? What if helping them really would save Sora? All this time, Riku'd longed to track down his friend. To bring him back. That was his promise. The very reason why he left the door to Kingdom Hearts open. The reason why he allowed darkness to spread throughout the worlds, even if it was a reckless choice. But what was he supposed to think now? Wasn't the Organization his enemy? He couldn't just ignore the fact that they were spreading Heartless. Hurting others… pushing them into darkness… They couldn't feel, right? But what about…

"Sora…" It was all he managed to choke out, soft, like a whimper. What else could he even _say?_

Goofy grabbed onto his shoulder, looking him straight in the eye. "C'mon, Riku! Get a hold of yourself, pal. Remember, this could all be a big ol' lie. Or, uh. It could be like what happened with Sora and—"

Riku shuddered. "The blond kid... That's his _Nobody_…"

Donald struck his leg with his staff, pointing a finger at the Replica. "Snap out of it, Riku! You can't let him get to you."

Even the pain in his knee didn't help. Not really. Riku simply shook his head. "What am I supposed to do?"

Somebody grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Probably Kairi. It seemed like something she'd do, but he didn't bother to look. He couldn't. Too many thoughts raced through his mind. He'd been paralyzed by the Replica's words.

"Riku, _please…_" It was definitely Kairi this time. She even gave his hand another squeeze. "It's okay to be scared. I understand. But you can't stop now. C'mon! You made it before, in Hollow—"

"What a _wreck_," said the Replica. "I didn't think I'd actually _break _him like that. What, is the guilt finally setting in? After all, he's the one who…"

A loud crash interrupted his gloating, and the Replica screamed. Smoke filled the air, dragging Riku right out of his daze. He covered his mouth, fighting back a cough. A low gurgling sound caught his ear. Then another scream. When the air cleared, the purple, cage-like body of the Heartless stood in place of the Replica. Or so he thought. A third scream drew Riku's attention right to the Heartless' mouth, where he caught sight of his copy squirming and struggling within it. He grabbed at the bars, jabbed at them with his elbow, but it was no use; he was stuck.

The Replica's words still stung. Uncertainty and fear continued to strangle Riku's heart. It'd be easy to sit back and let that fear overwhelm him. He'd certainly let it happen before, but all that did was cost him his Keyblade. Sure, he had a million questions and no idea where to start, but at a time like this, it was better to put those questions on the back burner and focus on things one at a time. Maybe if he was the spiteful type, he would've let his Replica rot. He'd certainly proven his arrogance once again, but at the same time, he'd shown that there was some genuine good inside him.

Riku couldn't ignore that.

He threw his arm to the side and tightened his grip on Kairi's charm. Light curled around his palm, as the familiar metallic hilt formed in his grip. Slapping the charm on, he let the Keyblade transform and marched towards the Heartless, his expression firm.

"C'mon, guys. Let's get this over with!"

"No!" The Replica glared, shaking the bars. "I can get outta here all by myself! This is _my _mission. I'm…" The Heartless shook, and he tumbled back, crashing into a black, glowing sphere. Screaming, the Replica threw himself forward and raised his weapon, but it was just no use. How was he supposed to fight back in such cramped quarters?

It was all up to them now. With the Replica trapped, there was no way he could complete his mission and, unfortunately, that meant that Riku would have to steal his prize once again. And after all that effort to let him save the day... Shutting his eyes, Riku lit up the tip of his weapon and launched it straight at the Heartless' body. "I'm sorry... Riku."

Flames crept up the Heartless' torso, and it shrieked and squirmed. Hopping forward, it slammed its tentacles into the surrounding ooze and began sucking and slurping away. Turning around, Riku watched Donald and Goofy stumble up to him, frowning at one another and raising their weapons. Given their sluggish movements and the looks on their faces, they must've been as lost as he was. But when the Heartless raised its limbs and launched acidic blasts straight at their feet, the two of them lunged into the fray. Goofy hopped up, sending ooze right back at the Heartless. Donald, in the mean time, threw his staff forward, sending a green glow into its mouth, where it spread across the Replica's body.

Hissing and growling, the Heartless swung with its left tentacle, then its right. Riku drove his Keyblade into each arm before he zipped up to the bars and performed a horizontal slash. He rolled back, sliding beneath its arms as they struck the floor. Donald leaped straight ahead of him and blasted flaming bullets at each one. Within the bars, the Replica stopped shouting. Heck, he stopped struggling altogether. Now he sat with his arms wrapped tightly around himself, his eyes locked on the ground. He didn't even twitch when the Keyblade rattled the Heartless' body. All that resistance came to an abrupt end. Just what was going on inside his head?

"He'll be okay." Kairi dashed up to him, sword at the ready. "I know it's not what he wanted, but… you're doing the right thing."

"Yeah, I know." Riku sighed, launching his Keyblade yet again. "Still feels bad, though. Even after he tried to attack me, I can't really _hate_him. Not anymore."

"It takes a lot to look past someone's flaws. I think that just shows how much you've grown."

With its tentacles sipping up ooze again, the Heartless grumbled, and Riku reluctantly turned his attention towards that pest yet again. When it spewed green fluids from each of its arms, Riku zigzagged his way across the battle field as the gunk splattered all around him. He caught up with Donald and Goofy, who gave him silent glances and pointed straight at its torso. Nodding, he pushing his Keyblade forward and began dashing across the field. It teetered back and forth, and its tentacles fell to its sides. Fireball after fireball slammed into its body. At this rate, it wouldn't take much longer now. Just a few more hits, and…

The Heartless squeaked, wobbling back and forth. Its tentacles flailed and then fell into the fluids, and, finally, it slumped back, and its mouth flew open. Darkness coiled around its limbs, consuming its bulk in a matter of seconds, and, like with just about every Heartless, an enormous heart rocketed into the air. Slowly but surely, the Replica pushed himself to his feet and lowered his arms to his sides. He stared, eyes wide, at Riku, shakily pointing his finger at his chest.

"You… _You…_" His eyebrows knit together, and his back arched. "I can't _believe _you..!"

He didn't even get the chance to finish before the ground quivered, sending him stumbling back into the ooze. All the while, Riku fell back against Donald and Goofy, who pushed him back to his feet. Bubbles formed in the stomach fluids, and the Replica leaped back onto solid ground, biting his lip. The ground continued to shake, growing more and more violent by the second. This wasn't the time to play around! Fists clenched, Riku's eyes scanned the area. What the heck were they supposed to do now? Stomach fluids began to rise. Donald, Goofy, and Kairi all leaned onto walls and ledges, and their eyes fell on him.

"Gawrsh, what're we s'posed to do now, fellers?!"

"Run?" said Donald, rolling his eyes. "C'mon! If we jump back down, we might be able to outrun this stuff."

"No." The Replica scowled. "Not with the ground shaking like this. I've got a better idea…"

Riku blinked. "Wait, you mean you're actually helping us?"

"Stop asking questions and stay focused!" He snapped his fingers, and darkness began curling up from the floor. "Unless you _want_ to get digested, just _go._"

Unbelievable. For once, the Replica was actually helping them out? And after that fit he threw earlier… Heh. Well, maybe he had some sense in him after all. Before running through the corridor, Riku gave the Replica a faint smile. Then, taking a deep breath, he rushed straight through the darkness with his friends by his side. For all of five seconds darkness surrounded him and, briefly, his heart throbbed—but maybe, hopefully, it was just the adrenaline coursing through him. After all, the throbbing faded once he and his friends emerged and their fleshy surroundings shifted back to the familiar sight of wood and water. Unfortunately, the ground continued to shake, while the surrounding woodpiles sank deeper into the water. The boat rocked back and forth, forcing the group to their knees. Hopping down from the bed, Jiminy, Geppetto, and Pinocchio all rushed their way.

Geppetto stumbled from side to side, gazing at the rising water. "Goodness, what is going on?"

"I'll tell you what." The Replica marched out of the corridor, Keyblade in hand. "That Fake did something to upset this thing's stomach, all because he had the nerve to save me. And if we don't hurry, we'll either end up drowning or coughed into space."

"Then…" Riku turned towards the Replica. "You get Pinocchio and Geppetto out of here. Don't worry about us."

"What?!" The Replica stared again, and he raised an eyebrow. "You mean you're not gonna drag them to your ship?"

"No," he said. "We already stole your mission. Don't let us stop you from doing what's right."

"You…!" The Replica clenched his fists and gnashed his teeth. "Fine! Then you better hurry, otherwise that ship of yours is toast."

Man, even after getting what he wanted, that Replica still acted all defensive. Still, there really was no time to waste. Nodding, Riku zipped to the edge of the boat, waving at his friends to follow. Once Donald scooped up Jiminy, Goofy waved the others one last goodbye, and Kairi slipped right behind them, Riku threw himself over the edge, swooping back towards the whale's mouth. The water crept closer and closer to the Gummi Ship. Once he and his friends reached the ground, they stood ankle-deep in it. Briefly, Riku glanced back at the boat, spotting a black, swirling speck in the distance. Donald, Goofy, and Kairi all stood out in front of him with vague smiles on their faces. The three of them pointed to the ship; it was time to go. Riku could already feel the moisture reaching his thighs.

So they tore towards the ship, flung the doors wide open, and tackled the seats, snapping on their belts while Donald pounded the controls. The lights flickered on, the engine hummed. Through the windows, Riku watched the water creep in from the sides. Beads of sweat rushed down Donald's face, and he yanked on a lever. Then another. With a low rumble, the ship slowly hovered higher and higher off the ground, right as the water shot towards the front of the whale's mouth. It was almost time. Any second now, that whale was gonna cough, spit, or sneeze them out. Then, they'd finally be free.

"Oh, this better work!" Donald gulped, furiously tapping at the buttons. "C'mon, you stupid whale! Open up!"

"Calm down," said Riku, leaning forward in his seat. "We just have to wait for the right moment, and then—"

The whale groaned. Its teeth slowly drew away from each other. This was their chance! Once the mouth opened wide enough, the ship's engines bellowed and, in a flash, they all shot forward, zipping ahead of the rushing waters that spewed from the whale's mouth. Flesh and rot gave way to glimmering stars. When Riku turned his head towards the window again, he found only a grey speck in the distance. At that moment, he let out a deep sigh and sank into his seat. Finally, they were free. Safe. Nothing else really mattered…

He lost track of time as they drifted through space. It could've been minutes, hours, or even days. Rather than stress on those details, he leaned back and closed his eyes, shuffling through the events that had just transpired. If there was one thing he could say about that mess in Monstro, it was that it gave him a whole lot to think about. Between the Replica, the Organization, and especially Sora, the whole situation only became more complicated. And just when he'd hoped for a breath of fresh air…

"—But y'know," said Goofy, "I think he's all right! Sure, he's a grumpy feller, but if he was really bad news, I don't think he woulda helped us outta there."

Hm. They must've been talking about the Replica. Shifting slightly, Riku opened his eyes and listened in.

Donald rocked back and forth, fingers drumming against the controls. "Well, okay. That's true… But you'd think he would've been more thankful. We _did _save him from that Heartless, after all."

"Oh, uh. Well, maybe he's just…"

"You okay, Riku?"

Kairi. Riku chuckled and looked up. Sure enough, she leaned over the back of her seat with a sly smile plastered on her face. To that, he merely shrugged. "Well, even if I'm not, I will be. Later."

"Mm, true. And if you did start sulking, we'd find a way to fix that." She shut her eyes and let out a soft laugh. "I know what happened back there was a lot to handle at once, but I have to say… I'm really proud of what you did."

"What, you mean with the Replica?"

"Mhm." She took a step back, clasping her hands together. "Not just letting him fight or saving him, but… the way you let him rescue Pinocchio. I'm sure that, deep down, he really did appreciate it."

Ah, that. "Well, I figured he needed to end his mission on a high note. We did kind of steal that Heartless from him. And…"

"And?" She tilted her head.

"They believed in him, Kairi. And, if they want to think they were saved by 'Riku,' then… hey. Why ruin it for them? Or for him…"

For a second or two, Kairi stood there without a word. She placed a hand to her chin and looked towards one of the windows. Then, she covered her mouth, stifling a laugh. "That's really sweet, Riku."

…What? Riku rubbed his eyes, turning around in his seat."Sweet? Really?" She _did _know who she was talking to, right?

"Yep." She leaned over the seat again and grinned. "Sweet. You've really softened up, you know."

"Hah!" Donald whirled his seat around, resting his hands in his lap. "I'd say he's turned into a big ball of mush."

Great. First he was cute, then sweet, and now a great big softy? Riku raised his index finger and opened his mouth to protest, but words completely escaped him. Even Goofy joined in the chuckling, prompting him to hunch over with his arms crossed. Talk about embarrassing.

Or it was, anyway, until Kairi placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "I really do mean it, though. You've come a long way."

"And she ain't the only one who's proud!" said Goofy. "What you did with that Replica forced us all to think things through. Just goes to show that first impressions ain't all there is to somebody."

Donald nodded, giving him a wink. "And that's not the first time you proved that, either. If we could give you a second chance, then… aw, phooey. I guess we can ease up on your Replica, too, as long as he stays outta trouble!"

Now it was Riku's turn to the laugh, and he didn't even hold back. "You guys are a bunch of saps."

Goofy chuckled. "Well, I guess it takes one to know one, huh?"

"Nah, I'm not quite as soft as you _yet, _but…" He smiled. "Thanks. You guys are the best."

**x.x.x**

Stupid Fake.

Stupid helpful, irritating, aggravating, showoff of a _Fake._

It didn't make sense! Images flickered before Riku's eyes. Hollow Bastion. Maleficent was gone. He and Sora rushed into the Grand Hall, and then… _he_ showed up with that inky black Keyblade in hand and a sickening smirk on his face. He remembered it all too well. The way he thrust that Key into Sora's chest. The way his Accomplice stood by his side, grinning from ear to ear. And that was only the beginning of the pain the Fake had caused him. The Fake that ruined _everything!_

Pacing back and forth, Riku completely ignored the starry sky and the cityscape below. It didn't add up. Why did the Fake save him? He could at least understand why he helped with that Heartless. It was probably just a ploy to win Pinocchio over. To act all noble and perfect and _likeable_ and make him look bad in the process. But saving his life… Letting him be the one to save Pinocchio, _saving his life. _Why? Why, why…

"Why?!" He slammed his fist into the wall and clenched his teeth. "You're supposed to… You're supposed to be insane! Ruthless. You took everything from me, so… why would you…?"

"Riku?"

…Sora. That had to be him. But how much had he heard? Heart pounding, Riku spun around, trying to put up a cool front only to stare helplessly at Sora and… Naminé. She stood right by his side with her arms wrapped tightly around her torso. The next thing Riku knew, he was down on his knees, just… watching them approach.

"…I'm sorry. You guys shouldn't have to see me like that. I… I wasn't strong enough."

"What?" Naminé crouched down by his side, looking him in the eye. "Riku, what happened?"

"Yeah." Sora frowned, scratching his cheek. "I've never seen you _this _upset before."

"I'm fine." He winced. "No, I'm not fine. I'm… confused." He gulped, pushing himself back on his feet. "The mission was a disaster. I don't know what to think…"

"…Please, calm down." Naminé took hold of his hand. "Take a deep breath, Riku. It'll be all right."

"I promised I'd protect you, Naminé." Riku averted his eyes. "But I couldn't even protect _myself. _I was too careless."

Sora rubbed at the back of his neck, shifting slightly. "Riku, c'mon. This isn't like you."

"There's no hiding anything from you, huh?" Riku sighed, hugging himself tightly. "All right. If you really want to know, I… screwed up my mission. The Heartless I was supposed to take out wound up trapping me inside of it. And then…" He shivered. "The _Fake_ saved me. He… he could've let me rot, but he _saved _me! He wasn't supposed to—"

Before Riku could even finish, Sora rushed straight for him and wrapped his arms tightly around him. A hug. The swift movement made Riku's jaw drop. This… this wasn't like him at all. Not since he'd lost his heart and, for that moment, he almost forgot his friend's cruel fate.

"…You idiot," he said. "I'm just glad you're _okay_."

"Sora…" Riku slowly, very slowly, returned the hug, turning his gaze towards Naminé. "I don't understand. Aren't you guys mad? I mean, he… he ruined everything for us. And I should've—"

"Don't say things like that!" Naminé shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head. "Please, just… don't. You made it back, and that's all that matters to us."

…He was being selfish, wasn't he? Instead of worrying about how they'd feel, he'd gotten too caught up in his own pride. His own resentment. Sora was right; this really _wasn't _like him.

"…I'm sorry, guys." He stepped away, leaning against a wall. "I just don't know how I'm supposed to feel. Nothing adds up, and I'm… scared."

"Scared?" Sora tilted his head. "But you're never scared."

"…No, Sora, I am. All the time." He looked down at his hands. "And when I was stuck in that cage, I thought I'd never see you _or _Naminé again. I'm so glad I was wrong, but... Why would the Fake save me in the first place?"

"Don't let him get to you." Sora crossed his arms and averted his eyes. "One slip-up doesn't mean you're weak."

"No, I guess not…" Even if he still felt that way, if his friends believed in him, he couldn't just diss them. Instead, he chuckled and mustered up a smile. "Thanks, Sora. I swear I won't let you guys down again!"

He still didn't understand the Fake's motives, and he still didn't understand his own feelings. Riku couldn't stop hating the Fake. Not after everything he'd done. The very fact that he'd saved him and acted so sickeningly _kind_ wasn't something he could just forgive, but… at the same time, he was still alive. He hadn't failed Sora and Naminé just yet, and for that… maybe he was a little grateful. For now, he'd just leave it at that. The stars shimmered all around him, and he had his friends by his side.

After a long, hard day, that was all that really mattered.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	21. Renewed Hope

**Update: **Did some minor grammar fixes. No other tweaks. Chapter replacer still won't let me access anything past 19.

**x.x.x**  
**  
Chapter 21: Renewed Hope**

"DiZ!"

The mansion doors flew wide open, and Riku stomped right into the Foyer. After that little ordeal in Monstro, it was high time that old man explained himself. His vendetta against the Organization was fine and dandy. Maybe they _were _a serious threat, but that didn't explain the Replica's words. Not completely, anyway. So, as he slipped into the dark and dreary room, Riku clenched his fists and scanned the area for even the slightest trace of red bandages. A gloved hand tapped his shoulder as Goofy slipped on by, standing up on his tiptoes and peering towards the upper floor. Though Riku took a brief glimpse at his friend, he slipped past him and strode in a circle around the room, but all he saw were the same old dusty paintings and piles of debris.

Perfect. So the old man ditched them again. Letting his shoulders fall, Riku inched towards the stairwell, waving his friends along. He lifted one of his feet, ready to hike towards the library when the front door creaked. Breath hitching, Riku's hands rolled into fists, and he jerked forward.

"So you have returned."

There was no mistaking that voice. Riku's brow furrowed, and he slowly turned his eyes towards the door. The tacky bandages, the stiff, emotionless gaze. There was no mistaking that old geezer. And here he had the nerve to just… show up out of the blue. Was this some kind of game to him? With his posture rigid, Riku stomped towards the doorway, watching as Donald sprung forward and pointed a shaky finger at DiZ and Goofy waved silently with his eyes on the floor. Kairi, after fiddling with her necklace, cracked a stiff smile. In Riku's book, those formalities were pointless. Rather than humor the jerk, Riku marched straight up to DiZ, crossed his arms, and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you finally noticed, huh?" He rolled his eyes. "And just where were _you _all this time?"

"Yeah!" said Donald, tapping his foot. "How're we supposed to report anything if you disappear?"

DiZ chuckled, shaking his head. "Where was I? Why, right here in this mansion."

"Really?" said Riku. "Because we looked in practically every room, and this place was a ghost town."

"There is still much you have yet to discover here." DiZ smirked. "However, it is of little relevance at the moment. By the sound of it, there is much to discuss since our last encounter."

"Yup! A whole buncha stuff's happened, like uh…" Goofy scratched his cheek. "Well, we bumped into one of those Organization fellers!"

"Oh?" DiZ's one visible eye narrowed. "And have you uncovered anything new from that encounter?"

Riku's fingers drummed against his arms. "Oh, sure. We've uncovered plenty. They're spreading Heartless, pushing people into darkness…" He leaned forward pressing his hands into his hips."And… oh yeah. Apparently they need my _Keyblade_. Funny how you never mentioned _that _before."

"Hm." DiZ turned away, clasping his hands behind his back. "I have told you before that they will go to extreme lengths to achieve their goals. Perhaps they do 'need' your weapon, but I trust that you know better than to side with those miscreants."

"But, DiZ…" Kairi bit her lip and clutched onto her necklace. "You said that they're trying to become whole again, and… is that really such a bad thing?"

Good. So he wasn't the only one thinking that. Heaving a sigh, Riku nodded and said, "It's not a bad idea in _theory_, if you ask me. The Organization might be screwing with the worlds, but _Sora's_ on their side now. If _anyone _deserves to get his heart back—"

"A _Nobody _does not deserve anything." DiZ peered over his shoulder, his lips pulled into a tight frown. "You say that your friend has joined their ranks, but that is where you are mistaken. Nobodies do not care about friendship and the bonds it entails. Its meaning is lost to them…"

Just hearing those words made Riku's jaw clench, and he opened and closed his fists. His back arched, and his knees bent. A part of him wanted to spring up and sock DiZ in the face. The idea _was _pretty tempting, but no. He had to keep his cool.

Taking a deep breath, he let his arms fall to his sides and took a step back. "You know, I'd almost think _you're _the one without the heart."

"At least I am not blind to the truth." DiZ shook his head. "Do you not realize that Nobodies strive on manipulating the hearts of those around them? They may lack the ability to feel, but they know how to wound the heart. To toy with one's emotions and perceptions… And this Nobody of your friend is no different."

"How can you even say that?!" Kairi's shoulders shook, and she glared straight at DiZ. "It doesn't matter if he's lost his heart. He's still Sora!"

Biting his lip, Goofy leaped out in front of the two of them, throwing his arms to the sides. "Gawrsh, fellers, maybe we oughta…" He winced. "Um, ya know, can't we just take deep breaths and—"

"_No_," said Donald. "Not if he's gonna pick on Riku and Kairi like that!"

DiZ glanced at Donald for a split-second, chuckled, and turned his eye back on Riku. His face remained stiff as a stone, and his voice sharp. "You are letting your attachment delude you. Do you not realize that this is likely part of their plan? By using your friend's Nobody, they have already sown seeds of doubt within your hearts."

Maybe it was a part of their plan. Given their previous actions, Riku kind of suspected it, but that wasn't the point! Even if the Organization _was_ bad news, why did it have to apply to Sora? They manipulated his memories and, even then, the worst he'd done was fend them off. But of _course_ DiZ didn't know that. How could he? He never met Sora _or _his Nobody.

As these thoughts raced through Riku's head, his entire body stiffened. His breathing grew heavy, and he kept his eyes locked on DiZ. "You don't get it, do you? I left the Door to Darkness open just so I could find Sora again. Now that I know that they've got his Nobody, you can't expect me to just abandon him!"

Something hit the ground, and a black flash in the corner of his eye nearly diverted Riku's attention DiZ altogether. However, DiZ remained still, as if nothing changed. His only movement was the twitch of his eye before he continued his rant.

"That is precisely what I expect." He trudged over to one of the stairwells, stopping at the very edge. "If you are wise, you will forget about your 'friend' and eliminate the Organization before the worlds fall into disarray. Do not let yourself become victim to—"

"Shut _up!_"

Riku slammed his teeth together and threw his arm to the side. The sound of glass shattering caught his ear, and when he looked at his palm, the black wisps curling up from his fingers barely registered. For a few short seconds, he continued to glare right into DiZ's orange eye, hunched over with his fists clenched. Then, his legs trembled. A burning sensation struck his heart, and when the adrenaline faded, he hobbled backwards and gazed at the floor. He couldn't forget Sora's Nobody. Even with the fake memories and even _with _the possibility that his Heartless was out there, he couldn't just… turn a blind eye to him.

In the corner of his eye, he caught Donald waddling up to him. "Riku…?"

He groaned in response, prompting a sigh out of Donald. He looked over to Goofy and Kairi, who slowly trudged over to him. While Goofy planted a hand on Riku's shoulder, Kairi took a step towards DiZ and scowled.

"You… You're horrible."

"Perhaps I am." DiZ shut his eye, chuckling dryly. "But I merely speak from experience."

He continued his way up the steps without another word, slipping through the library doors in a matter of moments. With DiZ gone, silence returned to the Foyer. Heaving a loud sigh, Riku straightened his stance and turned the other way, eying the mansion's entrance. He leaned forward and lifted one of his feet, but somebody grabbed onto his arm before he could even budge. When he looked back, he caught Goofy eying him with a quivering lip.

"Gawrsh, Riku, I'm sure DiZ wasn't tryin' to hurt ya."

"Yeah right." Riku sneered. "He obviously doesn't care."

"Oh, what does he know?" said Donald. "All he's been doing is pushing us around! But _we _still care, Riku!"

"I know." He feigned a smile, letting out a soft laugh. "And I appreciate it, guys." Their support always helped. All three of them did, but… Riku tugged his arm free, inching towards the door. "I just need some space right now."

Goofy nodded, pointing a finger in the air. "Aw, we understand! If ya need to cool down, take all the time ya need."

"Just don't go too far!" Donald looked towards pile of glass shards. "We don't wanna have to track you down."

"Yeah, I got it." He held up both hands and shrugged. "No need to worry, Donald. I'll be right outside."

Though Donald opened his beak and raised his finger, he remained silent. With his mind made up, Riku continued on his way towards the entrance. He stopped right at the door and pressed his palm against the frame, peering up at the upper floor for just a short moment. For a second, he could've sworn he saw a hazy, black figure zip by, but in the blink of an eye, it vanished. And that was the second time, too… Shaking his head, Riku pushed his way out the door and trailed along the mansion's front yard, stopping right at the fence. There, he leaned back, running a hand over his forehead.

"Man, what a mess…"

The door screeched. Footsteps followed. His shoulders jerked up and he shot a glance at the doorway, where he caught Kairi slipping his way. A soft laugh escaped him. It figured that she'd chase after him. And once she got close enough, Riku scooted to the side, eying her with a smirk.

"Wow, I'm not even out here a minute, and you've already tracked me down."

"Yeah…" Kairi sighed, leaning back against the wall. She folded her arms loosely and scowled at the manor. "I can't believe this."

…Weird. He'd expected a cheerful tease. At least something upbeat, but… nope. She must've still been put out by DiZ's fantastic levels of apathy. Well, that wouldn't do. Scooting a little closer, Riku's expression softened, and he looked her in the eye. "It's funny. I haven't seen you this angry in a while, Kairi." He sighed. "Not that I can blame you. I know you've missed Sora just as much as I have."

"It's not just that, though." She narrowed her eyes and pressed her lips together. "It's the fact that he completely ignored our feelings. He acted like they didn't even matter, and he hasn't even seen what we have!"

No, he hadn't. He'd been too busy hiding in that mansion while they did all the work. How could he claim to know anything about Sora's Nobody if he hadn't even met him? Gritting his teeth, Riku turned his gaze back to Kairi and reached for her shoulder.

"I understand. You know that." He lowered his brow, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "And believe me, I was _seriously _tempted to whack that jerk with my Keyblade, but… what would that even accomplish? He's obviously too stubborn to hear us out."

Kairi stared, stone-faced for all of two seconds. Then, her lips quirked just a little bit, and she gave him a light shove. "Riku, that's terrible…" She giggled, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Still, he shouldn't have pushed you so far. You—"

"Used darkness. I know." He slumped, fiddling with his collar. "Guess I got so caught up in his words that I didn't think straight."

"It was just an accident," she said. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah, but it was still a close call." He shook his head. "Still, I think I'll place the blame on DiZ this time and leave it at that."

He shut his eyes, taking a whiff of the warm, summer air. It was hard to ignore his frustration, but what would Sora even think if he got worked up over DiZ's words? He expected Riku to stay strong, and letting DiZ get to him would only distract him from what really mattered. And then what would Sora say? If he were there right now, he'd probably look Riku in the eye and tell him to lighten. To smile for a change. He was always good at that.

"Hey, Riku…"

Riku turned his eyes back on Kairi. "What's up?"

"Well…" She paused, peering out towards the trees. "Do you think we could go for a walk? Just for a little bit."

Wow, that was sudden. Briefly, Riku looked towards the mansion, pressing a hand against his temple. "But what about Donald and Goofy? I told them I wouldn't go too far."

Kairi shifted her weight against the fence, pressing one hand against the bars. "Well, they know I'm out here, too. As long as we stick together, I don't think they'll mind."

"Well…" He tapped his chin. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

One push sent the gate sliding open. Riku pressed his back into it, giving Kairi enough space to slide through before he stepped forward and let it swing closed once again. After taking one last look at the mansion, the two crept into the forest, cloaked by the shadows of the trees. Other than the occasional chirping, the forest remained silent…

Then, about halfway through it, Riku heard a snap, drawing his eyes towards the canopy. A breeze shook the leaves, as a black figure swung from the branches and zigzagged across the tree trunks. It dashed over Riku so fast he only made out a blur… Funny how that happened. First the mansion, now the forest… Something fishy was going on. But, just as quickly as the figure appeared, it vanished from view, leaving a few falling leaves in its wake.

"That's weird," said Kairi, her eyes locked on the treetops. "I wonder if that was…"

"Could be." Riku stepped forward, motioning for her to follow. "C'mon. Maybe if we're lucky, we can get a closer look."

They emerged from the forest into the busy street, hopping out of the way of a passing tram and swerving between swarms of school kids rushing over to a nearby cart. A man decked out in a white apron and hat reached into the cart, scooping out blue ice cream bars and passing them along. As the kids shuffled around, Riku caught the words "sea salt" branded on the front. Sea salt… ice cream, though? He blinked, scratching his head at the thought. Of course, before he could dwell on it for too long, Kairi brushed past him and waved him along.

Putting the cart behind him, Riku dashed up to Kairi and continued his dash down the street, eying the rooftops as they journeyed through town. A few scattered crows perched themselves along the edges and atop the occasional posts. Unfortunately, he caught no other signs of black. But rather than sulk, Riku picked up the pace, hurrying towards the middle of town and nearly crashing into passersby on the way there.

Soon, they reached the Station Heights. At the foot of the hill, Riku came to a stop, hunched over and panting. Once again, he turned his eyes to the rooftops and turned in a full circle. Once again, he felt the crushing blow of disappointment when no Heartless caught his eye. Maybe it was all just a coincidence. It could've been the wind. Finding that Heartless would be way too convenient. How often did stuff like that even happen to him?

As he thought it all over, he felt a tightness in his chest. With a sharp breath, he slammed his eyes shut, shook his head, and marched over to Kairi. Once he caught up, she cocked her head to the side, placed a hand against her chin, and let out a soft hum. She took a moment to point towards the top of the hill. Towards the station…

With a silent nod, Riku followed her lead, trudging up the path at a snail's pace. He only took brief glances at the nearby shops and passing crowds and, before long, the towering station appeared over the horizon.

At last, they'd reached the very peak of Twilight Town. The colorful sky and roar of passing trains captured Riku's attention just like before, soothing his seething irritation. Letting his surroundings soak in, he leaned back, and turned his eyes to the sky… to the towering station and its enormous clock. Once he heard Kairi's footsteps, though, he whipped around and watched her waltz up to the foot of the stairs.

"You don't plan on stopping here, right?" Riku stepped up behind her, eying a passing train.

"Of course not, silly." She climbed up the steps, motioning to the door. "C'mon. I'll race you to the top!"

She even didn't have to ask twice before Riku zipped up to the door and squeezed inside, passing the front desk and scurrying up to the winding staircase. The narrow steps forced him to slow down or risk falling on his face. Not the most ideal racing conditions, but he still jogged his way towards the top, stopping once or twice to let Kairi catch up. Soon, he reemerged amidst the sunlight and round the corner, to the front of the clock. While he waited for Kairi, he peered over the edge, looking down at the little specks of buildings. And after finding a spot right at the edge, he leaned back with his hands in his lap, watching her flop down beside him.

"You planned this all along, didn't you?"

"Yep." She grinned, peering at the rows of clouds. "I figured we could both use a little break. That's why…"

"I got it." Riku nodded. "Might be a bit of a walk, but at least we don't have to worry about DiZ peering over our shoulders. Besides, it's been a while since we hung out like this."

"Well, we haven't had the time. Not with everything that's been happening lately." She pressed a hand to her cheek. "And I don't mind! It's been fun going on adventures with you, Donald, and Goofy. It's just—"

"He's not here to enjoy it with us." The conversation with DiZ… those faint glimpses of a shadowy figure… they only served to remind Riku of that fact, and he winced at the thought."And it seems like every time we even get _close _to finding him, there's always some catch. Some roadblock. His Nobody's got fake memories. His Heartless—if that's even him, keeps on avoiding us." He looked down at his hands, biting his lip. "And the whole time, the worlds keep sinking into darkness."

"It's true, Riku. I do miss him, and it has been pretty rough lately." She slid closer to him, reaching for his hand. "But you've still been doing your best out there. I know Donald and Goofy would agree."

"I know that, Kairi. You three always try so hard to cheer me up when I'm in one of these stupid moods." He sighed. "And, believe me, I'm not giving up, and I'm _not _just gonna forget. There has to be some way to sort this out. I just don't know where to start…"

That was the problem, really. They'd gone from world to world, and between all the struggles they faced, they'd uncovered next to nothing that'd even _help_ them. How were they supposed to get Sora his heart back? Why did that Heartless keep avoiding them? And… what about the King? No matter the worlds they visited, they still hadn't found _him _either… They'd been so sidetracked. So busy they barely got a chance to breathe!

Riku slapped a hand against his leg, grumbling under his breath. Without even thinking, he continued along with a shaky tone.

"Sora'd probably tell us to stay positive. He'd give us one of those dorky smiles and spout something sappy about how we're still connected to each other. I just wish _I _could think that way. It'd make everything so much easier…"

Kairi said nothing, fidgeting in place. She looked down at the city, then over to Riku, but he couldn't meet her gaze. What he just said probably sounded ridiculous. Stupid, selfish, and it definitely didn't help ease the tension in the air. Even if he _tried _saying something sentimental, it'd just sound weird coming from him. Probably forced for good measure, and Kairi… she deserved better than that.

"Riku..." She reached for his face, turning his eyes on her. "You're not Sora, but… you don't have to be. You're special because you're _you_."

Riku froze at her words, his mouth slightly ajar. His eyes drifted to his belt and to that good luck charm. His thought processes skidded to a screeching halt, and he gulped. They were close, weren't they? And not just because they were sitting together, either. Ever since Hollow Bastion, she'd been there, keeping him from wallowing in his frustration, his guilt… Making sure he didn't do anything stupid even when things got out of hand. She knew how he felt better than anyone. How every time that Heartless fled the scene was like a dagger to the heart. The gut wrenching sensation from just knowing that a part of Sora was out there struggling to become whole again. The exhaustion from the hours, the days of fighting. Of searching endlessly without even a sign…

He still remembered how she'd joked about taking off without him, way back when. And now… she called him sweet… special. It made his head spin. A few silly thoughts crept into his mind. Maybe if the circumstances were different, he'd indulge in those thoughts, but… no. He pushed them all aside. Looked the other way again.

It wasn't the time or the place. They still had so much to do. Worlds to save, a friend and a King to track down.

Those kinds of thoughts could wait for another day. Another time. All that mattered right now was that he had friends like her to keep his spirits high. That alone made a world of difference, and he finally turned to face her once again.

"Kairi…" A grin formed on his lips. He leaned forward, raised an eyebrow, and snickered. "Are you sure _you're _not the one who's gone soft?"

"Excuse me?" Kairi laughed, placing her hands on her hips. "And here I was trying to cheer you up."

"And you did." He slid back, pressing his palms against the ledge. "I don't know how you guys do it, either. You, Donald, Goofy… you're way too upbeat. And I know I should to look on the bright side more often, but… it just doesn't come naturally."

"Well, don't strain yourself. We've got enough positivity to keep you going."

"Are you kidding? Between the three of you, it's hard to stay down for long. Throw in Sora, and it'd be impossible to frown."

"Then we'd better hurry, huh?" Her smile softened, and she brought her hands right over her heart. "Maybe he'll know how to fix those grouchy moods."

"Maybe." Riku shrugged. "If nothing else, he'll sure try."

**x.x.x**

Sora'd seen it all. He'd watched as that creep in the bandages bullied Riku and told him to forget. He'd witnessed Riku snap back, hurl darkness through the air and break down before his eyes… Something he never thought he'd see! The things that he heard just didn't add up. All that stuff about 'Nobodies'… most of it flew right over his head. All he knew for sure was that there was something bigger going on, something beyond his understanding… And, somehow, he had something to do with it. As he peered around the corner, his claws dug into the concrete, and he kept his eyes glued to his two best friends. What was he supposed to do now? He might not've understood everything, but it was hard to dismiss his friends' words. This whole time, Riku and Kairi'd been searching for him. Hearing how Riku'd left the Door to Darkness open. The way he was trying to hard just to track him down… Sora's chest ached just hearing their words. Even things if had lightened up a little bit, that didn't change a thing.

They missed him. They looked everywhere for him! And here he was, hiding just a few feet away.

_"You know,_" said Ven, _"you don't have to keep hiding from 'em. Why don't you just go over there? I know you've missed them just as much as they miss you!"_

Sora slouched, letting his legs dangle over the ledge. _Of course I miss 'em, Ven, but... I can't go out there. You know that._

Ven's voice flattened. _"Yes you can, Sora. All you have to do is walk up to them. It'd be a surprise!"_

Sora scratched his cheek, taking another look around the corner. By the looks of it, Riku and Kairi were still at it. There was no mistaking that smug laugh!

"Oh, c'mon," said Riku. "You know he's got the dorkiest singing voice."

"Well, okay." Kairi covered her mouth, and—hey! She was laughing about it, too! "Maybe he could use a little more practice, but at least he tried."

Sora's lower lip jut forward and he rolled his hands into fists. Of course he tried! And he wasn't _that _bad at it. Riku really hadn't changed a bit! He still poked fun at him even when he wasn't around, and…

Sora slid back against the wall, pulling his knees close to his chest. It'd been so long since he and Riku'd sparred or gotten into a silly argument or competed for Kairi's attention or anything like that. He'd been on his own, forced to watch and listen when he could've been out there alongside them this whole time. He could already imagine the surprise on their faces if he crept out to them. They'd probably pull him into a tight hug. Riku'd stop beating himself up. And Kairi… she'd be happy too, wouldn't she?

But when he looked down at his hands and saw the claws… the darkness creeping up his arms, that happy image faded. If he opened his mouth and tried to speak, there'd only be silence. They'd see him and bombard him with questions. What happened to him, where he'd been, why he'd been too scared to face them when he could've saved them so much trouble! Slamming his eyes shut, Sora slashed at the wall, knees trembling and back arched.

_I can't, Ven… I just can't…_

"Wait a second…" said Riku. Biting his tongue, Sora poked his head around the corner again and caught his friend with one hand pressed against his forehead.

Kairi tilted her head and leaned to the side. "Is something over there?"

Riku's face scrunched up, and he looked—right towards Sora! With a silent gasp, he hopped back, outta sight, but he kept his ears open, half-expecting Riku to march right over to him.

"…Guess not." He sighed. "Must've been my imagination."

Sora cringed, wrapping his arms around his chest. They almost caught on. They almost knew he was there. A part of him wanted to bang his head against the wall for screwing that up, but he knew better. As long as he was a Heartless, he couldn't show himself. He already convinced himself of that ages ago!

_"But if you keep hiding like this, you'll only be hurting yourself. And you _don't _have to face this alone."_

_I know! It's stupid. I'm being stupid. _Sora gulped. _But I'm not ready, Ven. And… wouldn't it be better if they saw me without all this darkness?_

_"But Riku's worried sick! C'mon. Do you really want him running in circles?"_

_No! Of course not. I just… I need a little more time…_

He shook his head, falling back against the wall again, and for the next few minutes, he sat still, occasionally listening in on the conversation. The actual content flew over his head. Just hearing their voices was enough. And as the sun faded and gave way to the stars, their laughter finally faded. Peering around the corner, Sora watched as Kairi pushed herself to her feet, eyes turned to the sky. Riku, on the other hand, remained seated, one hand propping up his head while his other hand rested on his thigh. Their laughter faded along with the last few glimmers of sunlight and, when Sora finally looked around the corner again, he caught the two of them gazing over the horizon. He tapped his fingers against his knee, breathed in, and then looked up at Kairi.

"So, you think he'll hear us out?"

"Well…" She rocked back and forth. "We have to try. He might not remember us, but he's still Sora. That's what really matters."

"Yeah... But how are we supposed to approach this? We can't just take him from the Replica, but… he's the closest thing we've got right now."

…The Replica, huh? Then, this 'Nobody' they were talking about… it must've been Number XIII. It did kinda make sense. All those black coats… the Organization, they'd kept referring to XIII as 'Sora'. And because Sora'd been hiding the whole time, XIII was Riku and Kairi's only lead. They didn't even realize how close he was. That a short walk around the corner would solve all their problems.

He really had made things worse.

Turning the other way, Sora crawled back and scratched his head. There had to be something he could do. Anything to make them feel better! Showing himself just wasn't an option. Maybe it was selfish to keep them in the dark, but he lacked the courage to take that first step, and there was so much left to do. Sure, he could continue leaving hints, but those'd only get them so far. What Riku and Kairi really needed as a sign. Something to let them know that everything would be okay. That they really _were _connected, even from afar!

As Sora mulled this over, his eyes fell upon his necklace, and he wrapped his claws around the crown. A faint smile crossed his lips, and he inched back to the corner. His hands hovered over his neck, and he closed his eyes. Then, taking a deep breath, he lifted the necklace over his head, cradling it near his chest.

Maybe they needed it more than him.

**x.x.x**

The once colorful sky shifted to black, dotted with only a few scattered stars. Funny how their short little 'walk' lasted until nightfall. As Riku led Kairi back through the forest, he stopped, rubbed his eyes, and yawned. Tapping his Keyblade against his leg, he illuminated the path ahead of them and trudged through the grass with his eyes half closed. Really, it was a wonder Donald and Goofy hadn't hunted them down. At least an hour or two must've passed since they took off. A part of Riku expected a serious scolding once they reached the mansion's front doors.

As she slipped past him, Kairi plopped a hand on his shoulder. "Just a little further, sleepyhead."

"I'm not _that _tired, Kairi." Riku groaned, throwing his shoulders back. "Besides, I probably won't get much sleep with DiZ lurking nearby."

"You'll be fine, Riku. Haven't you worried enough for today?"

"Probably." He shrugged, inching towards the forest's edge. Even now, he couldn't completely shake off his frustration, but at least he'd gotten _most _of it off his chest. His mind still drifted to the black figure he'd spotted earlier and to the scratching sounds at the clock tower, but… maybe that was desperation talking. Whatever the case, when they reached the mansion gate, he nudged his way through and stomped towards the entrance.

Halfway there, something caught his eye. Squinting, he pointed the tip of his Keyblade over the grass, and he hopped back once he spotted two small objects.

A white slip of paper sat just a few feet away, but it wasn't the note itself that grabbed his attention. Swallowing hard, he dashed right up to the paper and crouched down, eying the black chain coiled at the center. A black chain… and a crown.

His eyes widened, and he scooped up the necklace, holding it out in front of his face. There was no mistaking it. Even if the color had changed, it had to be the one. And if Sora's necklace was there, then… With staggered breath, Riku's eyes fell upon the note. On the three words scrawled in sloppy ink.

'Don't give up.'

A simple message… and a sign. At first he just stared at the writing, but as he let the words sink in, Riku felt the weight on his chest lift away. A part of him expected the note to vanish the moment he blinked. For the crown to slip out of his grasp. But they stayed. They were real, tangible. Finally, he knew. After all that worrying. After all his stress…

Sora was out there somewhere. He was _okay. _

At that thought, Riku clutched the objects tightly in hand. He pushed himself back on his feet, shutting his eyes as laughter overwhelmed him.

When he heard Kairi's hurried footsteps, he waved her over, passing her the note while he danged the necklace in his hand. With her eyes wide, she stepped back, placing a hand over her mouth.

"So, it really _was _him!"

"Sure looks like it, Kairi." He smirked, tossing the necklace into the air. As it flew back down, he swiped it from the air and wrapped his fingers tightly around it. "Guess Sora's trying to be an enigma. He's got enough time to drop off his necklace, but he can't even stick around?"

"Well, you know what that means." Kairi leaned forward, hands clasped behind her back. She raised one of her hands and waved her finger back and forth. "We'll just have to catch him, won't we? If he's gonna hide, we'll track him down."

Right. That was the plan all along. And now, they had even more reason to keep fighting. Heartless or Nobody, it didn't matter. Both were Sora, and he wasn't about to give up on either of them. Even if it meant dealing with fake memories and tracking them down, Riku'd keep on pushing until they finally reunited with him for real.

Finally, he could start thinking positive.

**x.x.x**

"So, turns out Saïx let me off easy this time. I'm still gonna have to deal with extra training, but at least Sora and I get to stick together."

Naminé nodded at the Replica's words, gazing down at a blank page in her sketchbook. Though he slid closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she kept her eyes fixed on the paper. What was she supposed to do? She knew he didn't mean any harm. That his fights with the real Riku were just a part of who he was. The memories she gave him pushed him along. They gave him purpose and strength… but they were all fabrications. The fact that he and XIII believed in them only served to wrench at her void of a heart.

Still, she smiled and lifted her pencil. "I'm happy for you, Riku. Saïx would've been cruel if he punished you for what happened there."

"Oh, please." The Replica groaned. "Saïx is already cruel, Naminé. I just know better than to let him push us around."

"I know, but…" She shuddered. "You should still be careful. Even if you don't like him, you'll be safer if you don't push him too far."

"Well, maybe." He crossed his arms. "But I'm not gonna sit there and take verbal beatings, either. I'm not here to entertain _him, _and as_ s_oon as I get Sora's heart back, we can go _home._"

Her pencil hit the floor, and her sketchbook soon followed. Home… It was a nice idea. A beautiful island. Sunsets, fresh air. A place to belong…

Someone to protect her.

A part of her wished it to be true. That they really were childhood friends, the three of them, and that, when all was said and done, they'd be able to sit along the paopu tree and listen to the sound of the waves. If only the Replica's words carried more weight. If only this little game of make believe was a little something more. Why did she have to play puppeteer? Why did she have to manipulate his heart?

"Naminé?"

He scooped up her supplies, holding them out for her. A frown lined his face. "Hey, what's up? I didn't upset you, did I…? The last thing I want's to—"

"You don't have to apologize, Riku." It wasn't his fault. "It's… it's just been so long. I almost forgot what the islands looked like."

"What?" He glanced at the wall. "But you've got pictures all over the place, and I see you draw it all the time."

"…Mm." Right. Of course. She had to keep it together. "Well, a memory isn't the same as being there ourselves. That's all."

"Hey, don't sweat it." He smirked, placing her supplies by her side. "Like I said, I'll make sure we can go home together. I just need a little more time."

"I know. And I believe in you…"

"Thanks." Reaching into his pocket, the Replica scooped out a paopu-shaped charm. "And I'll do my best to keep people off your back for good measure. Promise."

He slipped the charm back in his pocket and slipped towards the door, stopping just once to wave her goodbye. Though Naminé returned the wave, all she wanted to do was curl up in a corner. Even his smile reminded her that this was all her doing. She made him so sweet, helpful, dedicated, and… dangerous. He was the perfect little pawn.

But before she could sink too far into those deep, dark thoughts, the door swung open, and her eyes shot up towards the man leaning against the wall.

"I gotta hand it to you, Naminé. You sure know how to pull at people's heart strings."

Axel. Of course.

Holding her sketchbook close to her chest, Naminé slid back on her bed. "Why are you here again?"

"Hey, no need get defensive." He held up his hands. "Just thought I'd check in. See how you're holding up." He snickered. "After all, you've had your work cut out for you."

"It's nothing new." She sighed. "All I have to do is spend time with them. It's… not so bad."

"Of course. And 'Sora' sure seems to think highly of you two. Couldn't get him to open his mouth 'til you came up."

"He's… not very comfortable around strangers." She gazed at the floor. "His original self wasn't like that at all."

"I'm surprised you haven't fixed that yourself." Axel raised an eyebrow. "You could always fiddle around with those memories. Give him something to smile about… But that wouldn't help your predicament now, would it?"

…No. It wouldn't. All it would do is cause more pain, if it even worked to begin with. There was only so much that memories could change. Without a heart, he'd never truly be the same.

"There's nothing I can do. I just… have to play my part."

"Well, Naminé, that's all fine and dandy, but…" Axel narrowed his eyes, stepping towards the door. "Just remember. You can't keep pretending forever… Sooner or later, someone will get hurt."

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**END NOTE:**

And now the first half of Act 2 is officially over. Woop.

Seems like things are kind of looking up, but remember, this is a Kingdom Hearts story, and we're only halfway done. ;) I'm really looking forward to writing the next half, though, starting with the Great Mouse Detective world beginning next chapter. Hopefully I can get Donald and Goofy in on some fun shenanigans, since they kinda took a back seat this chapter. Of course, I'll also be introducing locales such as Basil, Dawson, and the fabulous Ratigan. I also plan on addressing Mickey's absence in the future, but for now, feel free to speculate what he's up to.

One thing I will note just to be safe is that the little shiptease up there isn't particularly indicative of the plot direction. That's… basically as close to shipping you can expect it to get for this act, given that they've all got way more important things to focus on right now. So, no worries about love triangles and big romantic dilemmas. The rest of the adventure awaits!

Lastly, if I can get the stinking chapter replacer to work, I'm going to do some very minor edits to the last scene in the previous chapter. It's nothing that really merits a reread—just rephrasing some of XIII's dialogue a smidge.


	22. Mice and Rats

**Chapter 22: Mice and Rats**

The stench of sewage lingered all around. A thick fog clouded the concrete walkway, while empty champagne bottles lay scattered throughout. Here and there, crates rested against walls with the occasional plank knocked off to the side. Only the faint, pink glow from within one lopsided barrel lit the way. It was there, just past the steps that two figures stood face to face. One, clad in black, shuffled a deck of cards. His hood obscured most of his face, save for the tip of a pointed snout, while a skinny little tail poked out from below his coat.

Quite a peculiar change, really, but in a world full of rodents, perhaps it was necessary. After all, he _did _have a job to complete, and in order to win this little game, he'd have to blend in. Pull the silk over that foolish rat's eyes.

Said rat twirled a long, skinny cigarette between his narrow fingers. Compared to Luxord, he stood like a towering boulder with a bulky body carried by small, stubby legs. With his other hand, he adjusted his top hat, his eyes half closed and his lips pulled into a frown. A cape draped over his shoulders swayed with each step. He turned away from Luxord, one hand behind his back and, not even a second later, twirled back around, puffing out a ring of smoke.

"Mm, so, tell me exactly what these… 'Heartless' have to offer." He chuckled, scooping a gold watch out of his pocket. "After all, I'm a very busy mouse."

Busy indeed. But that was all the more reason to convince him.

Tucking his cards away, Luxord inched towards Ratigan, his smile hidden by the shadow of his hood.

"Well, you may have a plethora of drunkards willing to eat out of your hand, but using them is quite a gamble. They aren't particularly bright, and I do believe that may stack the deck in this… Basil's favor." He paused, bringing a hand to his chin. "Assuming, of course, he catches wind of your latest scheme."

Ratigan's shoulders jerked up, his eyes widened, and he bared his teeth for an instant. Then, with a deep breath, he clasped his hands together, while his lips quirked into a stiff smile.

"Basil? That insufferable, second rate detective?" He giggled, grabbing onto his chest before he swept his cigarette through the air. "Suppose he did learn of my little plan… What makes you believe I couldn't handle it myself?"

"He's still alive." Luxord shook his head. "Still on your trail. However, as the Heartless are not of this world, they would serve as an invaluable trump card. What's more…"

He snapped his fingers. Dozens of yellow eyes appeared in the shadows. Claws scraped against the concrete. Immediately, Ratigan's eyes widened, and he stumbled backwards. Luxord merely laughed at the sight.

"Heartless do not question their masters. They side with the strong and prey upon the weak, and by accepting them, you will have a winning hand."

"A winning hand…" Ratigan leaned forward, one hand against his chin. Once again, a smile lined his face, and he let out a soft cackle. "What a novel idea. If they're as dangerous as you say, then I'd be fool to exclude them from my little scheme." He whipped around, twirling his cigarette. "So, how do I begin?"

Luxord strode around him, hand outstretched. Finally, he'd obtained his royal flush. Now was the time to make the final move and collect his winnings. Another chuckle escaped him.

"You need only let the darkness in your heart take form. Let it wash over you, and that, my friend, will guarantee your success."

For a few short seconds, Ratigan stood still, puffing out another ring of smoke. He scratched his chin, glanced down at Luxord and then, finally, with a cackle, seized his hand and gave it a nice, firm shake.

Check and mate.

**x.x.x**

As he leaned back in his seat, Riku tossed the crown necklace up and down, up and down. Even as they blasted off through the darkness of space, his mind stayed focused on the events of last night. Of finding that message and _finally _piecing everything together. Mostly everything, anyway. Obviously, they still had a lot of work to do. There was no telling what they'd uncover in this next world, for one, but on the upside, at least he'd managed to pull himself out of a ditch. Maybe now he could focus for a change.

"And I'm real happy for ya, too!" said Goofy, grinning from ear to ear. "'Bout time ya got a load off your back. And now we know—"

"That Sora's still hiding." Donald groaned. "If you ask me, he shoulda stuck around! At least then we wouldn't have to keep chasing him down."

"I don't know what he's thinking." Riku shrugged, shaking his head. "But at least some part of him still trusts me. Right now, that's really all I could ask for."

"Well, if you say so." Donald sunk into his seat, crossing his arms. "I just wish King Mickey would give _us _a sign."

With a soft giggle, Kairi poked her head up from behind the seats, draping an arm over the back of Donald's chair. "Well, he has to be somewhere, right? If we keep going between worlds, we'll bump into him sooner or later."

"No, it'll definitely be later." He sighed. "Just look at how many times we've bumped into that Replica! At this rate, it'd take a miracle, to—"

Riku jabbed him with his elbow. "See, now you're just sounding like I did."

"Yeah, well, that's 'cause bad moods are contagious!"

"Mm, I don't know." Kairi leaned over his seat, tapping him on the beak. "I think that's just your temper talking."

Donald scowled, raising a finger, but before he could speak, Goofy plopped a hand on his shoulder and chuckled.

"Aw, lighten up, pal. Ain't this ship supposed to run on happy faces?"

"Oh…" He grumbled and slouched, shifting the ship to the left. "Fine, I'll try. 'specially if we're gonna get knee deep in Heartless again."

A few minutes of relative silence passed. During that time, Donald forced his beak into a tight grin, though his brow remained wrinkled and his eyes narrowed. Riku smirked as he pounded his fists against the controls, sending bits of space rock shooting off in all directions. Heartless ships met their end via a barrage of lasers, though sometimes Donald took it a step further by yanking on one of the levers and bashing the ship straight into their enemies. Each time, Riku lurched forward, gripping the arms of his seat so tight that his hands ached. Thankfully, they reached a clear spot before his head started spinning. At that point, Donald turned to the side and pointed to the radar.

"Okay, we're almost there." He reached down for his staff. "The signal's kinda fuzzy, but…" He squinted. "I _think _it's sayin' something about mice and…"

Raising an eyebrow, Riku slid forward in his seat, focusing in on the screen. Large blocks of jumbled pixels scattered all over the place. Other parts of the image looked blurry—out of focus. Other than the standard blinking dots, he caught sight of a few fragmented words. Something about crime, a queen, and… huh. Donald was right. The words 'mice' and 'mouse' stood out within all the garbled up text.

Talk about ironic. Here they were, talking about the King, while coincidentally heading towards a mouse-themed world. Just thinking about it made Riku snicker, and he turned away from the screen with his hands on his hips.

"So, let me guess. This calls for more magic, right?"

"Sure sounds like it," said Donald. "But I'm gonna have to hold off on casting it 'til we get a closer look!"

Goofy chuckled, pointing out the front window. "Well, that shouldn't take too long! Look around ya!"

Stars and meteors faded from sight, replaced with a dense layer of fog. Gasping, Donald yanked on the controls, pushing the ship into a dive straight through the clouds. Lights glimmered from the windows of countless buildings. A massive bridge towered over the sea. Boats crowded a nearby harbor, bobbing up and down with the waves. While the ship continued along, Riku peered out the window, squinting at the sight of a familiar clock tower.

"Hey, Donald…" He glanced over his shoulder. "Are you sure this is a new world?"

Donald shook his head. "It's gotta be. Since when did Neverland have a buncha mice?"

"It could be a coincidence," said Kairi. "Who says some worlds can't overlap a little?"

Flickers of light filled the sky. A loud _BOOM _rung through the entire cockpit. Not even a second later, water splattered against the window, and the ship tilted to the side, pummeled by a sharp breeze. The radar screen flashed. That obnoxious siren screeched, growing faster and faster until it became one loud hum. While Donald hammered away at the controls, Goofy latched onto his head, teeth chattering. Another crackle, and a streak of blue light rocketed down, just a few yards from their ship.

"Well, at least we know one thing, fellers!" Goofy winced. "We're still headed in the right direction."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Yeah, as long as we don't get struck down. Think you can pick up the pace, Donald?"

"I'm workin' on it!"

With one press of the button, the ship tilted downward and took a nosedive towards the water. More thunder bellowed from behind, and from the corner of his eye, Riku caught another flash. The bridge flew right past them, and the water drew ever closer. Fortunately, the ship straightened itself out right as it reached the surface, kicking up a few waves as they zipped towards the city. Soon, the once ant-sized specks grew into full-sized homes, surrounding their ship from all sides. Lampposts towered over the town, flickering on and off as the rain poured over them. Planks and empty bottles gathered in alleyways plagued with puddles.

The ship stopped right above one of those alleys, bobbing up and down. Donald clutched his staff, propping it against his shoulder, and he leaned over the edge of the controls, peering at the sopping wet ground.

"Hmm… Yep. That'll do." He turned around, raising his index finger. "Now, when I lower the ship, you guys are gonna wanna hold on tight! If we're gonna blend in, we need to do better than just park it somewhere shady."

Riku blinked, raising an eyebrow. "So, what are you saying?"

"Think Wonderland." Donald snickered. "If this place is full of mice, we need to get down to their level. Changing our looks will only get us halfway!"

Kairi's eyes widened. "So you're gonna shrink us?"

"Yep!" He grinned. "And that goes double for the ship. But don't think that's all I can do."

"I know." She covered her mouth, fighting back giggles. "But it'll be hard to top turning Riku into a cat."

"Hey." Riku groaned. "Don't give him any ideas, Kairi…"

"I dunno, Riku." Goofy chuckled. "Betcha Donald's already got all sorts of ideas for ya!"

"A whole bunch of 'em," he said. "But look on the bright side; at least you'll have hands."

Hah. At least there was some upside to it. But whatever it was Donald had in mind, Riku'd just have to take it in stride. At a time like this, they had way more important issues to worry about than appearances. So, rather than complain, he slid back in his seat with a nod, while Donald twirled his staff in circles.

The ship vibrated, pushing everyone's backs against their chairs. The rain splatters became the size of bowling balls. What once was an alleyway became an enormous trench, and the ship plummeted down into its dark depths. It cruised past mountain-sized windows and towards lake-sized puddles. All the while, Riku's face felt like stretched taffy, and his ears throbbed. Slamming his eyes shut, he latched onto his head and felt the edges of two large, round ears. The ship continued to fall.

Cringing, he opened one of his eyes just a little bit, but the moment he caught sight of Donald's now brown and black feathers, he released his head and did a double take. What was he supposed to be this time? Some kind of sparrow? Even with his beak turned black, it still looked like an enormous duck bill, and his blue, zipper-coated hat and jacket remained even with the new look. Then again, he hadn't been the most convincing vulture, either.

Off to his side, Goofy looked down at the floor, fiddling with a long, fleshy tail. Other than that and a pair of smaller, round ears, his appearance barely changed at all. He still had the same long, goofy snout with huge buck teeth, the same old orange and green getup, goggles included. After letting his new tail thump against the floor, he looked over to Riku with a soft laugh.

"Gawrsh, Riku! I almost didn't recognize ya."

He shrugged, turning towards the window. "Well, I can't say the same thing about you."

Finally, the ship cruised to a halt, stopping up against a wall. At that moment, Riku caught his faded reflection against the window, and… promptly grumbled. Those huge, rounded ears stood out from his silver hair like a sore thumb. And that said nothing of his now pointed nose, and the white fur that sprouted all over his body. Looking down at his hands, he noticed one less finger on each of them, and when he looked towards the floor, a skinny little tail draped over the side of his seat.

"You know," said Kairi, "I didn't think it was possible, but…" She laughed. "I think you might be even cuter as a mouse than a leopard."

"What?" Riku whirled around, stopping immediately once he laid eyes on Kairi. And why? Well, big, rounded ears, fluffy cheeks… Hah. He wasn't the only mouse in the ship. Of course, instead of white, her body was coated in light brown fur, aside from her red hair, anyway. And if she was gonna poke fun at _his _new looks, who said he couldn't have a little fun for good measure? Shaking his head, he freed himself from his seat belt and placed his hands on his hips.

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you?" He smirked. "After all, you're not the only mouse on board."

"Yep." She grinned. "But I'm not gonna be stubborn about it like you."

"Well, you two can worry about that later," said Donald, tapping his fingers on the door. "Don't forget why we're here!"

"Right." Riku sighed, sliding away from his seat. "Guess we should at least see what's waiting out there…"

Together, they slipped into the dark alleyway. Not even a second passed before a bombardment of rain drops splattered against them, each one stinging like a slap on the face. Bristling, Riku latched onto his Keyblade and swiped it through the air, deflecting droplets with an abrupt breeze. Donald and Kairi followed suit, raising their weapons, while Goofy ducked beneath his shield. The four of them huddled close together, swerving between drops on their way out of the alley. Along the way, Riku caught a glimpse of an enormous, lopsided mattress bunched up in a corner, fabric torn and springs completely exposed. What a dump…

They reached the sidewalk after several minutes of stumbling through puddles and around empty bottles. Their small size definitely brought complications, as what could've been a few steps for a human felt more like walking entire city blocks. And with rows upon rows of buildings, stoops, storm drains, and alleys surrounding them, Riku felt more like a tiny little speck than a hero. How the heck were they going to uncover a Keyhole with everything so massive? He cringed at the thought; without any leads, they'd probably spend days just trying to clear what would normally take just a few hours. And it wasn't like there was anybody—

_"Help!"_

A loud shriek pierced the silence, jerking Riku back to reality. He glanced at the others, who grasped their weapons and slid right behind him. Narrowing his eyes, Riku bolted towards the direction of the sound, springing over cracks in the pavement and swerving around soggy newspaper scraps. The screams grew louder the further they went along, soon joined by another, older voice. Soon, they reached the edge of another alleyway, and Riku drew back his Keyblade, ready to slice through the first Heartless that crossed his path.

Instead, he wound up sliding into a wall, while a pair of yellow eyes shot down from above.

He thrust his weapon up against the Heartless' claws, eying its deerstalker hat and tattered trench coat. Hissing, the Heartless hopped to the side and scooped out a magnifying glass, its jagged teeth snapping open and closed. A white glow wrapped around its glass, and it pulled its arm back with another hiss, when—_BAM! _Goofy slammed his shield against its cheek and tugged Riku back to his feet.

Grumbling, the Heartless pushed itself upright and wobbled backwards towards an enormous boot that lay flat on its side. A whole swarm of its allies circled around the boot, some dressed in similar hats and coats, while others wore bright red uniforms and bearskin hats. They marched single file, twirling bayonets, while four more Heartless sleuths hopped out of rank and dashed towards the group. A tinny neigh sounded behind them, and what looked like a miniature horse burst from the crowd, a clock face embedded in its chest with a familiar heart-shaped emblem, while a wind up toy's key stuck out of its back, spinning wildly with each step.

That pesky sleuth Heartless and its buddies raised their weapons once again, firing beams of light straight at Riku's feet. Gasping, he leaped back and retaliated by flinging ice at their faces. As the blasts drew closer, the Heartless took off in different directions. The one in the very middle took the ice head-on, tumbling down on its belly. Snickering, Donald hopped onto its back and hammered his staff against its head. Meanwhile, Kairi and Goofy intercepted two others, leaving two more of those sleuths and the horse unattended.

All three of them tore towards Riku, the two sleuths leaping onto the horse's back. While they fired lights from their glasses, the horse slammed its hooves against the pavement, sending blue shock waves crawling across the ground. Rolling his eyes, Riku leaped over the waves, slamming his Keyblade against the horse's face. It whinnied and reared back, shaking its riders down from its back. Unfortunately, Riku soon found himself flat on his back, while the two detective Heartless climbed onto his chest. The horse raised its front hooves right over him, snorting smoke out of its nostrils…

Too bad those Heartless hadn't pinned him by the arms.

With one swing of the Keyblade, Riku knocked the sleuths to the side, and when the horse's hooves came down, he smashed the tip of his weapon right into the clock on its chest. Its legs flailed for a few seconds before growing stiff, while smoke enveloped its metallic body. With the path clear, Riku got back on his feet, dusted himself off, and lunged at the remaining two Heartless. They didn't even get the chance to strike back before he sliced them in half and zipped towards the giant boot.

The troop of guards continued to circle around it, undeterred by their fallen comrades. Once Riku drew close enough, he slid to a halt, took a deep breath, and turned towards the boot's opening.

"You guys hang in there a little longer, okay? We'll clean up this mess."

The Heartless twitched and immediately came to a stop, their eyes falling upon Riku and his friends. The stood hunched over, shaking their weapons from side to side. Another scream echoed from within the boot before a pair of tiny eyes appeared in the shadows—then another pair.

"Goodness gracious," said the older figure, "I do hope you know what you're doing, lad!"

"Are you kidding?" Riku smirked, knees bent and Keyblade at the ready. "This is practically our daily routine."

"Yup!" Goofy chuckled. "We're like licensed professionals!"

Donald cracked his knuckles and leaned his staff against his shoulder. "Just think of us as pest control!"

With that last little remark, the Heartless guards burst into action, charging towards the group with their bayonets aimed for their chests. Right on cue, Goofy leaped towards the front, pressing his shield against their weapons' pointed tips, slowing them in their tracks. The pause allowed Kairi and Donald to slip behind those pests, and with one flick of her sword, she hoisted the Heartless into the air, while Donald's lightning made their bodies twitch. A few stragglers managed to jump out of harm's way, charging straight at Riku and Goofy, who hopped towards one another and stood back to back.

While Goofy's shield clashed with a guard's chest and knocked it into its allies, Riku plowed through three more of them with a broad sweep of his Key. Then, turning around, he dashed straight into the others, knocking them flat against the edge of the boot. Two more slashes reduced them to smog, and their captive hearts sprung into the sky. When he looked over his shoulder, he caught Donald charring the floating Heartless, sending them down onto a patch of mines which filled the alleyway with smoke in a matter of seconds.

Covering his mouth, Riku swept the smoke away with a little wind. Once the air cleared, his eyes skimmed their surroundings. Other than a few dark splotches against the ground, however, the area appeared empty. So, dismissing his Keyblade with the flick of his wrist, he trudged over to his friends and the boot, peering into the dark opening once again.

"Okay, the coast's clear." He paused as a raindrop splattered against his head. "Well, _mostly _clear, anyway."

The two pairs of eyes inched closer to the outside. A tiny little face emerged first, sniffling as the rest of her form came into view. A much smaller mouse than both Riku and Kairi, her entire getup consisted of blue, blue, and more blue. Her hat bore a red, fluffy pompom, and red stripes covered the scarf around her neck, but other than her shoes and leggings, her entire outfit seemed to match her mood. The girl walked slowly, sniffling some more as she looked to Riku's group and then back to the boot.

Tilting her head to the side, Kairi stepped up to the girl. "Hey, it's okay. You're safe now."

"Quite so," said the voice from before. Turning around, Riku caught sight of an older, portly mouse stepping down from the boot with an umbrella held over his head. A scruffy little mustache covered the tip of his snout, and he wore a black, button-up jacket along with a matching bowler hat. Once he reached the group, he extended his umbrella, while his lips curled into a smile.

"I say, that was quite an impressive display of swordsmanship and chivalry. Especially from someone so young."

Riku shrugged, folding his arms over his chest. "Well, when you're knee deep in disaster, you have to learn to adapt. Besides, we couldn't just leave you there with those Heartless."

"Heartless?" The older mouse blinked. "Ah, so that's what they're called. In any case, we owe you our thanks, mister…?"

"Just call me Riku." He gestured towards his friends. "And these guys are Kairi, Donald, and Goofy."

The older mouse tipped his hat, extending a hand for the others to shake. "My name is David Q. Dawson, and it's a pleasure to meet you all. Isn't that right, Olivia?"

The younger mouse looked up at Kairi, then to the others, as a smile formed on her face. "Oh, yes! You were all very brave, almost like royal knights!"

"Knights?" Riku blinked, taking a step back. "Well, I don't know about _that_…"

"Gawrsh, fellers!" said Goofy, raising his shield. "Aren't ya forgettin' that I'm—"

"Shh!" Donald shook his head, pressing a finger to his beak. "Just think of us as travelers. All you really need to know is that we're here to help."

"Well," said Dawson, "any help is quite appreciated. After all, if you hadn't arrived, we would have been left fending for ourselves, and I regret to admit that there's little I can do against such barbaric beasts."

Olivia drooped, looking down at the ground. She wiped her nose with a tissue and sighed. "Those monsters are everywhere, too. And… and they took my daddy away!"

"They _what?_" Riku's eyes flew wide open, and he clenched his fists. Here was this helpless little kid out in the rain, and the Heartless snatched her own dad? No wonder she looked so miserable! But that still didn't explain why they'd do it. Heartless usually just attacked, unless there was someone controlling their actions. A deliberate kidnapping could only mean one thing…

He shut his eyes, breathing slowly. Now wasn't the time to snap, especially around a kid. Still, her whole situation had suspicious written all over it. It might not've been under the greatest of circumstances, but this little girl was their only lead. They couldn't just ignore her at a time like this.

Running a hand through his hair, Riku opened his eyes and peered down at Olivia. "Think you could tell us more about your dad? That might help us get to the bottom of this."

"Well…" Olivia paused, digging into her pocket. She pulled out a soggy piece of paper—an article, by the looks of it, which read: 'Famous detective solves baffling disappearance.'

"My daddy had just given me the most wonderful gift, but then somebody started pounding on the door, and he told me to hide, so I did, but…" She started to fidget with the paper, her tone growing progressively shaky. "I heard him scream, and I saw this scary bat with a funny peg leg come in with a bunch of those monsters, and… and…"

"It's okay." Riku placed his hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to say another word."

"But y'know," said Goofy, rubbing the tip of his nose, "it was real brave of ya to come out here all by yourself, 'specially with all this rain and those Heartless runnin' around."

Kairi knelt by her side, looking straight in her eyes. "And just because he's been kidnapped doesn't mean he's gone. The four of us would be happy to help you, Olivia."

Rubbing her eyes, Olivia managed a faint smile before taking another look at the paper. "We were going to find Basil of Baker Street before those monsters came… Do you think you could take us there?"

"Well, we're not about to ditch you guys." Riku placed a hand to his chin. "Thing is, we don't know our way around these parts…"

"Well, you needn't worry about that, my boy!" Dawson puffed out his chest, pointing his umbrella towards the street. "I may not know this Basil chap, but I do know where Baker Street is."

With a destination in mind, Riku and his friends trailed behind Dawson and Olivia, emerging in the rainy streets once more. With his Keyblade firmly in hand, Riku skimmed the surrounding area, half expecting another Heartless swarm to leap up from the cracks or down from the windowsills high above them. Occasionally he heard the sound of scraping and froze, ready to hurl fire at the nearest moving object, but when he turned around, he saw nothing but puddles and discarded trash.

They passed house after house, stopping every now and then when lightning flickered in and out of sight. These brief moments prompted Olivia to latch onto Dawson's sleeve. The old mouse immediately placed one hand on her back and urged her along. Riku couldn't blame her for being shaken, either; thunder storms were bad enough at his normal size, but to be a pint sized mouse, and a kid, at that? It was all the more reason to get to this Basil guy on the double. And, after another thunder clap, the group picked up the pace, jogging around the next street corner.

Light from the first floor of a nearby house caught Riku's eye, while a soft melody danced through the air. The shadow of a man playing a violin stood out among the lifeless buildings, as did the nearby sign reading "Baker Street". Down below the windows, between two bushes, another light glimmered in the dark. Leaning forward, Dawson placed a pair of glasses on top of his snout for a second or two before gesturing towards this light. Before long, the group slipped between the bushes, through a hole in a brick wall, and towards a small, wooden doorway with a B emblem resting high above it.

While Dawson knocked on this door, Riku uttered a soft laugh. He hadn't seen a doorway that small since Wonderland, and a part of him expected the door to talk back, complaining about taking a nap. Instead, the door creaked open, and a stout mouse woman appeared, her arms carrying a stack of books, blankets, a teacup, and… a spiked club? Rubbing his eyes, Riku thought he was seeing things, but nope. The club remained, and already he suspected that this Basil had some… questionable tastes. The woman's white apron and matching hat suggested some kind of servant, too. Probably a maid… If Basil could afford that, he must've made a fair bit on solving cases.

At the sight of the woman, Dawson tipped his hat on the spot, holding it near his chest. "Good evening, madam. Is this the home of Basil of Baker Street?"

The woman sighed, shuffling the stack. "I'm afraid it is."

"Afraid?" Riku snorted. "What, is he really that bad?"

"Exhausting is how I'd put it." She shook her head. "But if you're looking to speak with him, I'm afraid he's not here. But you're welcome to come in and wait."

Right as she finished speaking, Olivia zipped inside, forcing the maid up against the wall. Dawson toddled after her, holding onto his hat, and Riku covered his mouth, fighting back his laughter. He glanced at the others, who all snickered under their breath.

Rolling his eyes, Donald inched towards the door. "Sheesh. She's sure loaded with energy."

"Aw, I can't really blame her!" Goofy shook his head and marched right behind him. "It's not every day ya get to meet a real detective."

"Yes, well, try living with one." The maid sighed, brushing a hand over her forehead. She stepped off to the side as Riku and Kairi came in, gesturing towards the living room.

Riku's jaw dropped once he made it further inside, and he took several seconds to let his surroundings soak in. Paintings lined the walls and rested above the bronze fire place, which bore a fencing complete with sculpted mouse heads—probably of Basil. Tables lined the walls, cluttered with everything from books to pottery to a whole slew of vials and tubes, pinwheels, and a teapot all connected in some crazy contraption. The faint stench of tobacco made Riku cover his nose; cigarettes and a wooden pipe rested at the very tip of that contraption, while a whole bunch of shoes attached to a wheel stamped footprints on a stack of papers. Really, the whole thing looked nonsensical. Just what was it supposed to accomplish?

He shrugged, turning away from that table. This world might not've been Wonderland, but Basil would've fit right in, from the looks of it.

Hurrying past Riku's gang, the maid stopped right at the foot of an enormous, red arm chair, where Olivia sat with her eyes to a magnifying glass. She giggled and tilted it left and right, prompting a chuckle out of Dawson. The maid, on the other hand, stared with her mouth wide open and planted her objects on the small side table, right next to a little lamp. With her arms free, she leaned close to Olivia, reaching for her hat.

She gave it a squeeze and glanced to the others. "Goodness, you're all sopping wet." She scooped up Olivia's scarf next and slid off to the side. "Why don't you gather by the fire while I whip up some nice, cheese crumpets? I'm sure Basil won't mind if you make yourselves comfortable."

"Ah, well…" Dawson paused, scratching his chin. "I wouldn't want to intrude…"

Donald grinned, hopping onto a nearby couch. "Aw, if he complains, we'll back you up. It's not like he can sit on all these couches at once, anyway."

Dawson said nothing. Instead, he wandered back towards the door with his coat in hand. Meanwhile, both Kairi and Goofy flopped down next to Donald, their eyes skimming the entire room. Riku didn't bother to sit, however. Instead, he turned his gaze towards the fireplace and squinted at one of the paintings resting at the very top.

A grinning rat with a top hat stared down upon the room with a puffed out chest. A red rose pinned to the collar of his tuxedo along with his hat gave the rat an air of class, but there was definitely something off about the guy. Something… creepy. Sliding closer to the fire, Riku craned his neck at the picture, staring back into the painting's gleaming eyes. Thunder bellowed outside, and a flash of lightning made him jump; for a second, he could've sworn that the rat opened his mouth to give a toothy grin… but paintings couldn't move.

Shaking his head, he turned towards the others. "So, who do you think that's—"

Thunder crashed once again. The lights flickered. Something pounded against the front door. Pounded and scraped and pounded again. Jerking forward, Riku called for the Keyblade and slipped in front of Olivia with a sneer. The others sprung down to the floor, surrounding the chair with their weapons drawn, while Dawson stumbled back into a wooden stool. The doorknob turned; Riku inhaled, exhaled, and pulled back his arm, ready to strike at the first Heartless that barged in.

After another thundering boom, the door flew wide open. A shadowy figure dashed forward, claws raised. Riku bent his knees, about to strike, when—

"Don't make another move!"

A pudgy, grey mouse burst into the room, his black and grey robes flopping as he lunged at the Shadow. With one hand, he latched onto the arm and hoisted it over his shoulder before stepping back and staring the group down with his blank eyes. Come to think of it, they almost looked plastic, but Riku didn't bother questioning it. Not when the mouse raised his other hand to reveal a pistol.

The mouse charged towards the chair, straight at Riku. Shutting his eyes, he pushed his Keyblade forward.

A crazy mouse with a gun and a Heartless… And here he thought he'd seen everything.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**END NOTE: **Finally, an update! Sorry it took so long, guys; this has been one insane quarter for me. Anyway, we're finally starting the GMD world. Next chapter, I hope to introduce Basil properly, but for those who haven't seen the film… yes, that's Basil dragging that Heartless in and carrying a gun, complete with silly costume. Talk about an awkward first impression, eh?


	23. The Mystery Unfolds

**Chapter 23: The Mystery Unfolds**

The Keyblade sliced through the air. Next thing he knew, Riku felt gravity dragging him down. He stretched out his arms, catching his fall at the last minute, while both Donald and Goofy zipped right up to him. After pulling him back to his feet, the two of them marched straight up to the strange mouse. His plastic eyes remained fixed on the Keyblade even as Riku scooped it up off the floor. Grinning like mad, he slapped the pistol down on the table, shifting the squirming Heartless so that it lay pressed beneath one of his arms, while he stroked his chin with the other.

"Quite the unusual weapon," he said, striding towards to Riku. "Not the most practical, but certainly unique. In fact, I'd almost assume that it—" He paused, shooting a glare at the Heartless. "Oh, come now. There's no use struggling!"

Riku's mouth hung slightly ajar, and he rubbed his eyes. Just… what was going on? One minute that mouse was rushing his way with a dangerous weapon, and now he was chatting it up about the Keyblade? And while still holding onto that Shadow, too.

He groaned, pressing a hand to his temple. "Okay, first of all, you _might _want to drop that Heartless, unless you plan on getting your heart ripped out."

"My heart? Well, well!" The mouse cast another look towards the Shadow with a boisterous laugh. "I've seen many things in all my years, but to _this! _This specimen, while dangerous, is far too vital of a clue to simply release. Do you know how difficult it was to corner?"

Donald's back arched, and he thumped his staff against the floor. "Don't you get it?! That thing's too dangerous to keep around here, especially with a kid around!"

Dawson gulped, tugging on the collar of his suit. "Now, now, why don't we all calm down for a moment? Surely we can resolve this peacefully, wouldn't you agree?"

Stomping his feet, Donald scowled in Dawson's direction. "How can we be peaceful at a time like this?! C'mon! Riku, Goofy. You guys back me up here."

"Donald…" Kairi rolled her eyes, and she stepped up to Dawson's side. "Relax. We won't learn anything if we keep jumping at this mouse's throat."

"Quite so!" said the mouse. "Besides, I have far more important business to attend to than senseless bickering. In fact, I _was _going to investigate this 'Heartless' and my other crucial piece of evidence until the island boy nearly struck me with his Key!"

"Well, it's not like I knew—" Riku stopped mid sentence, eyes widening. "Wait. How'd you even know I'm from an island?"

"Well, I should think it's rather obvious!" The mouse chuckled, sliding within inches of Riku and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Your attire seems best suited for a warmer climate. Short sleeves at this time of year is simply unheard of in London, particularly given the recent weather. What's more…" He crouched down, taking hold of Kairi's lucky charm. Riku immediately stepped back with a sneer.

"Hey, hands off!"

"Now, now," said the mouse. "No need to get so defensive! I was merely admiring the unique shells used to create this charm. Shells, I may add, which could have only been found in a more tropical environment." He turned around, placing a hand behind his back. "Though, I must admit, the stitching and design of your clothing is like nothing I've ever heard of in any…"

Folding his arms, Riku leaned towards the mouse. "Okay, as impressive as that is… Why don't you just tell us who you are?" Not that he didn't have a few ideas already. After all, the guy sure _talked _like a detective.

The mouse blinked, bringing a hand to his face. "Oh!"

Grabbing onto his cheek, the mouse stretched at his skin and then… pulled it clear off his head, revealing his real face. With soft brown fur and a longer, skinnier snout, the mouse performed a quick bow before hurling his mask off to the side.

"Basil of Baker Street, my good fellows."

Not even a second passed before Olivia hopped down from her chair and scurried up to Basil's side. Unfortunately, he didn't give her a passing glance. Instead, he pulled a string on his robes, deflating them like a balloon. With one flick of the wrist, he threw the robe aside, revealing a simple white shirt and brown sweater vest with a matching pair of trousers. Striding up to a dartboard, he grabbed at a reddish robe, which he slipped into after shifting the Heartless around once again.

With a pout, Olivia reached for his pant leg, giving it a tug. "Mr. Basil, I need your help! My daddy's—"

" I'm a bit busy at the moment." He turned away, returning to the messy table. "Now, if one of you could hold onto this pest for a moment. Perhaps the, ah, 'sparrow' with a duck's bill—"

He tossed the Shadow straight at Donald's gut without a second glance. With a loud squawk, Donald hopped to the side and banged his staff against its head, sending it flying towards Goofy's face. Slamming his eyes shut, Goofy put up his shield, and the Shadow ricocheted backwards and slid across the floor. While Dawson scrambled for a nearby stool, Riku glanced at Kairi and mouthed the word 'mines'. It didn't matter if Basil wanted to study this thing; that Heartless was a liability!

Crouching low to the ground, the Heartless raised its claws and hopped towards Olivia. It almost reached her, too, before Dawson lifted the foot still and drove it down against the Shadow's back.

"Good show, doctor! And quite agile, I might add." Basil beamed, stroking his chin. "Now, I suppose that rat with the shield could work just as well, but…"

"Gawrsh, Mr. Basil! Don't ya think we oughta wait 'til that Heartless is—"

Drat. It sank into the floor, slipping beneath the stool and continued to creep towards Olivia. With his fists tight, Riku stepped in its path and pointed the Keyblade straight at the ground. Smoke formed at the tip; one swing would leave that pest roasted. However, when it sprung up again, it emerged among a square of mines. Riku didn't even have to raise his Key before a resounding _BOOM, _echoed throughout the room, leaving only a black stain on the floor.

Basil's mouth flew open, and he dropped the gun on the floor. He stared, speechless, at the stain, while Riku and the others heaved a unanimous sigh. The kitchen door creaked. Seconds later, the maid burst into the room with a plate in her hands. She immediately set it down once her eyes fell on the floor.

"Good heavens! What in the queen's name is going on?!"

"Oh, Mrs. Judson…" Basil let out a shaky laugh, running a hand over his head. "Nothing to fear! Just, ah, another one of my experiments gone awry."

Mrs. Judson shook her head, turning back towards the kitchen. "Honestly, Basil, one of these days you'll set the whole house on fire!"

The door slammed shut. A few seconds of silence passed before Basil scooped up the pistol, tightened his grip on the gun, and took in a sharp breath. His eyes narrowed. Wrinkles lined his snout, and his fingers twitched.

"Well, I do hope you're satisfied! Thanks to you, I've lost an extremely vital piece of evidence!"

"Look, Basil, it's not that bad." Kairi frowned, peering down at the stain. "If you really want to know about the Heartless, you could just ask us."

Basil squinted, loading a bullet into the gun. Licking his lips, he crouched over the table and looked back at the group. "You certainly _do _seem to know a lot about these Heartless creatures… And that says nothing of the strange abilities you used to dispose of it. One does not simply create an explosion—or a weapon, for that matter, out of thin air…"

Okay, this was getting ridiculous. It was like Basil purposely kept dodging the real issue at hand all for the sake of some silly experiments. Maybe he had a reason for it. Whatever reason that was, Riku didn't care to find out. Instead, he stomped towards the detective, tapped him on the shoulder, and stared straight into his eyes.

"Are you even going to hear us out? We came here for a reason, you know."

"All in good time!" Basil whipped back around. "But, as you can plainly see, I'm in a bit of a—"

"Please!" said Olivia. "We came all this way so we could—"

"Surely someone can keep this child busy…" He sighed, raising the pistol. "Now, Doctor. If you could fetch those pillows…"

"Now, wait just a minute!" Dawson puffed out his chest, marching over to the table. "Is it not your job as a detective to listen to your clients?"

"Well, as you can _plainly _see, I'm already in the middle of a crucial case. Therefore, I should think—"

"Oh, have a heart!" Goofy lowered his brow, and he threw back his arms. With his shoulders back, he trudged over to Olivia's side, one hand resting on her shoulder. "This ain't just any old problem we're talkin' about! Poor ol' Olivia's all alone thanks to the Heartless, and if you'd a listened, maybe you would've found a real lead!"

…Man, it was strange seeing Goofy so tense. So _angry_. Riku couldn't help but stare as his eyes bore straight into Basil, who stood completely frozen.

The gun fell to the floor. He stumbled backwards into the table with a sharp gasp, staring down at Olivia without a word.

"Now do you get it?" Riku sighed, fingers drumming against his hip. "This is a pretty huge deal, and if you're that interested in what's going on around town, you _might _want to pay attention."

"That's kind of harsh, Riku, but…" Kairi frowned, placing a hand to her cheek. "Please, if you could just give her a chance. She's already been through enough as it is."

"I see…" Basil inched away from the table, placing the gone next to some vials. With a slump, he lumbered over to the arm chair and sank into it, continuing to watch Olivia. "Very well. I suppose I shouldn't have been so hasty."

An enormous smile lined Olivia's face, and she zipped up to the foot of the chair. "Thank you very much, Mr. Basil!"

"Yes, well, do hurry." Basil rubbed at his brow. "If your father truly has been kidnapped by those beasts, then we've not a moment to lose!"

"Yes, sir! I understand. But it wasn't just the Heartless who took him!" She looked down at the floor for a moment. "There was this bat who—"

"A bat?" Basil jerked forward, raising an eyebrow. His lips quirked into a grin. "Well, why didn't you say so?"

"Maybe because you wouldn't let her." Donald huffed.

"Give him a break," said Kairi. "Anyway, do you know this bat?"

"Know him?" Basil leaped onto the back of his chair, leaning over the edge. "Miss, that fiendish cretin, if my suspicions are correct, is in the employ of London's greatest criminal mastermind. The very target of my experiments and the horror of my every waking moment!" He scooped up a violin's bow, directing it straight towards the painting on the fireplace. "The nefarious _Professor Ratigan!"_

Lightning flashed as he spoke the rat's name. All eyes fell on the portrait. That sinister grin, those beady, yellow eyes… Riku already thought the guy looked shady before, but _this _was too perfect. A criminal seemed like the perfect target for the Organization. Someone who'd crave the power the Heartless provided… Crave it to a point where they'd lose themselves. It'd happened with Shere Khan. Who's to say this Ratigan wouldn't suffer the same fate?

It didn't explain why they'd grabbed Olivia's father, but at least they found a connection. Now they just needed Basil to show them the way.

Pacing back and forth, Riku cast glances from the painting to Basil. "So, what can you tell us about this Ratigan guy?"

"What can't I tell you?" Basil laughed, though his grin quickly faded. "I've been trailing him for years, and I've seen the insidious crimes he's concocted. Everything from coldblooded murder to grand heists of crowned jewels and arson of the most unspeakable nature." He slipped up to the banister, right below the window. "He's a genius, a madman, and a nightmare all in one!"

Shivering, Dawson crept up to Basil's side. "I-I say… Is he truly that bad?"

"Worse, Doctor!" Basil looked straight into his eyes. "Words cannot begin to _describe _that scoundrel! Some call him the Napoleon of crime, but even that is a hideous understatement. And if he's commanding these Heartless, I can only dread what he's plotting as we speak…"

**x.x.x**

Despite the bright lights shimmering from within Ratigan's lair, Luxord opted not to join in on the merriment. Instead, he stood at the bottom of the steps, a diamond drinking glass gripped between his fingers as he took a whiff of the fresh champagne. A jovial melody danced through the air as the dirt-ridden, dizzy drunkards boasted of Ratigan's great successes. Of course, so few remained. The Heartless that circled the old barrel were a testament to that. Peering inside, he caught several Soldiers dancing atop the mountains of shimmering gemstones while the Heartless dressed as detectives swayed from side to side, and a mechanical horse bucked a muttering mouse into the champagne fountain.

It was only a matter of time before he, too, joined the ranks of mindless beasts. Then the others would surely follow, until only Ratigan and that dolt of a bat remained.

Grinning to himself, Luxord raised the glass to his lips and took a single, small sip. The song entered one final verse, as his few bumbling minions praised him as the world's greatest criminal mind. Soon after, he heard the creak of the door and caught Ratigan skipping down the steps. He slid to a stop, adjusted his collar and turned to Luxord with a toothy smile.

"I've got to hand it to you, these Heartless are just as impressive as you described." He giggled, lighting a brand new cigarette. "The whole city of London is on edge, and with the recent scare, no one will anticipate what I have in store." He turned towards another barrel looking towards the barred up door. "I suppose I owe you my thanks…"

Luxord shook his head. "Think nothing of it. Though, if I were to make a small suggestion…"

"What?"

"Ah, well, you've already stacked the deck well in your favor, but…" He paused, sliding up behind the rat. "The Heartless are merely a small sampling of what the darkness _truly _offers. If you do wish to rule over all mice, why not go beyond adequacy?"

"You say there's more?" Ratigan stroked his chin, his eyes slowly widening. "What else, pray tell, can you give me, then?"

"It is not a matter of giving you anything. On the contrary, you need only push yourself further, and you'll find yourself gifted with extraordinary abilities."

He reached his arm to the side, palm facing the ground. A black circle formed along the pavement, tendrils curling around Ratigan's legs. In time, a corridor sprung up from the shadows. Luxord slipped inside and vanished, only to emerge atop the lair. With a bow, he hopped down to the ground, watching as Ratigan stared, slack-jawed at his performance. In two seconds, however, he shook off his surprise, his typical grin firmly in place once again.

He clapped his hands, eyes glistening in the dark. "What an impressive display… And convenient, too, for tonight's big event."

"Precisely my point." Luxord chuckled. "Should your plan encounter a few unwanted road bumps, it shouldn't be hard to slip into the palace undetected. But that's not all… Not even close. Darkness has its offensive uses as well, and with the right sleight of hand, even Basil will find himself incapable to adapt."

Ratigan shuddered and wrinkled his snout. "You keep speaking as if Basil's going to pop up any moment, but I assure you that isn't the case."

Turning away, Luxord crept towards the steps and scooped up his glass. "I wouldn't be so sure. Your bat friend lacks your style and grace. Even a fool could catch his trail, which is all the more reason to unlock your true potential. And if you are as brilliant of a criminal as your lackeys boast, then surely you're willing to cheat. Bend the rules…"

Fingers twitching, Ratigan inched closer to Luxord, his expression blank. He stopped just a few inches from the steps, and a low chuckle, almost like a growl, escaped him. Clasping his hands together, he leaned forward into an almost-bow, tipped his hat, and resumed his giddy grinning.

"Oh, I've done my share of cheating in the past. What makes this any different?"

"What indeed," said Luxord. "What indeed…"

**x.x.x**

Hunched over on the edge of the couch, Riku listened to Olivia's words. She described everything from the cute little doll her pops invented to the sudden rattling on the door. The flickering lights. The way her father hid her in a cupboard, and the horror that overtook her once the Heartless burst in and dragged him out kicking and screaming. And, worst of all, she described the cackling, peg-legged bat who spirited them away, leaving Olivia all alone. Sure, they'd heard some of that before dropping by Basil's office, but as her story pressed on, Riku found himself clenching his fists so tightly they stung, half tempted to _hit _something, as if it'd even make a difference!

But before he could damage any of Basil's little trinkets, both Kairi and Goofy placed their hands on his shoulder and shook their heads. With a shaky breath, Riku nodded and leaned back, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Olivia." He looked to her, watching as she fiddled with the cuffs of her sleeves. "I'm sure it was hard enough to explain the first time."

Basil nodded, stuffing a pipe between his lips. "Difficult, perhaps, but certainly appreciated, miss…"

"Flaversham!" said Olivia. "Olivia Flaversham."

"Yes, well…" Basil paused, scratching his head. "If there is anything else you can tell us, even the slightest detail…"

"I wish I could, Mr. Basil." Olivia looked down at the floor, practically wilting. "But that's really all I know."

Scooting up to Olivia's side, Dawson gave her a pat on the back. "Now, now, it's going to be all right, my dear. Why, I'm sure Basil will be able to get to the bottom of this."

"Yes, and hopefully soon." Basil stroked his chin and began pacing in front of the fire place. "I'm not entirely sure what Ratigan would want with a toy maker, but whatever it is, I have no doubts that it's something truly diabolical. The question is, what…?"

Using a toy maker _was _awfully specific… If Ratigan was as tough of a threat as Basil made him out to be, then there had to be some kinda catch. Something Olivia's father could offer him. Or maybe the two had old ties even his daughter didn't know about. Really, it could've been anything, and the more Riku thought about it, the more his head spun. But one thing was definitely clear, especially once he looked to the floor and caught that black smudge from earlier.

Eyes narrowed, he pushed himself back to his feet with his Keyblade firmly in his grip. "Whatever we do, can't let our guards down. After all, what's stopping him from grabbing Olivia, and…?"

For the millionth time, thunder roared in the sky, bringing a bright flash right outside the window behind Olivia. Shrieking, she hopped back, eyes fixed on the glass, and for good reason, too! Pressed up against the window with a mouth full of jagged teeth appeared one scruffy little gremlin with wings. That bat… Fidget. Just one look at him made Riku's chest tighten, and he stomped over to the side of the room without a second thought. Hissing, he threw one of his fists forward, sending a purple blast crashing against the window's frame. Enough to send that creep reeling back with a yelp.

He glanced at his palm for a split-second and shuddered at the black tendrils around his fingers, but now wasn't the time to dwell on it! Shaking his head, he whipped around and dashed for the door.

"C'mon! Maybe if we hurry, we can still catch that little freak!"

"That's the spirit!" Basil laughed, leaping past Riku and sliding out onto the sidewalk. "Come along now! We can't let that little vermin escape!"

With Basil at the lead, Riku and the others charged out onto the street, rain splattering all around them. Up above, a shadowy figure grunted and moaned, flapping his tiny little wings. He only made it a few inches off the ground, and even then, his hovering didn't last long. Still, Fidget continued to rush across the street, hopping and hovering with all his might.

Stomping his feet, Donald pointed his staff straight at him, sending sparks rocketing towards his wings. Gasping, Fidget swerved to the side. Another nailed him in the back, however, sending him crashing face first into the sidewalk. But right as he clashed with the concrete, a black blog shot up from the ground, swallowing him whole. Then the swirling vortex started to shrink, leaving only a few muddy footprints in Fidget's place. That little scumbag must've been using the darkness… or, if not him, then definitely his boss. Whatever the case, Riku growled at the vacant street, clutching onto Kairi's charm for dear life.

In the corner of his eye, he spotted Dawson stumbling back into Basil and rubbing at his eyes."Great Scott… He's—why, he's disappeared! Vanished into thin air…"

"Not exactly…" Riku sneered, eying the last little remnants of darkness sinking away. When the corridor faded altogether, he turned back to the others and gnashed his teeth. "Fidget escaped through darkness. It's… like magic, I guess, only it comes from the darkness corners of the heart."

"Darkness of the heart… What you speak of sounds so impossible, and yet…" Basil sighed. "Well, between the Heartless and what I've just seen, there's no sense in doubting it. But to think that Fidget of all cretins would possess that kind of power…"

"Anyone could," said Kairi, scooting close to Riku. "Darkness is a part of almost everyone. That doesn't mean it's bad, but… it's definitely dangerous."

"Super dangerous!" said Goofy. "Even the nicest of people can lose themselves if they ain't careful! And for the ones who're already rotten to the core, that darkness explodes, makin' 'em tougher than ever!"

Riku shut his eyes and turned the other way. They weren't even talking about him, but if he didn't watch it, they might as well could be. But that wouldn't fly. Everything was better now… And, as if to convince himself of that, he reached for Sora's necklace, wrapping his fingers around the chain. Then, with a smirk, he looked over his shoulder.

"That power comes with a price, though. The more you crave it, the more it starts to consume you. And if Ratigan's _lackey _is lapping up the stuff, what does that say about Ratigan himself?"

"This is quite the perplexing predicament…" Basil scratched his head, peering down at the pavement. "In all my years, I've never dealt with such a startling case, but, on the positive side…" He crouched down, gesturing towards Fidget's muddy prints. "It appears that our friend here has left a bit of a trail. Even with his darkness, there's a chance we could still catch him."

"More than a chance!" said Donald. "Look it this!"

Grinning like mad, he pointed to Dawson, who held a soggy old hat within his grasp. Not even a second passed before Basil zipped up to the two of them, snagged the hat from Dawson and raised it high above his head.

"Yes! This is precisely what we need." He slapped a hand on Dawson's back and tore towards the doorway without another word.

Snickering under his breath, Riku followed along with the others close behind, slipping right past Olivia and Mrs. Judson. While Mrs. Judson glared at Basil, Olivia slipped out from beneath her hand and toddled over to the others.

"Is the bat gone, then?"

"Yeah, that little pest's flown the coup." Riku shrugged. "But at least he left us a present. Right, Basil?"

"Well, that's one way to put it!" He chuckled and slid over to a coat rack, tugging a brown trench coat down with one short, snappy movement. "If nothing else, it _has _tipped the balance in our favor… provided this darkness doesn't put a damper on things."

"You just leave the darkness to us," said Donald, pulling up his sleeves. "We've been dealing with that stuff for months now!"

Dawson nodded. "I can say with full confidence that they're up to the challenge. After all, they did protect us earlier…"

After slapping a deerstalker cap on his head, Basil zipped behind Dawson and draped an arm over his shoulder. "Ah, but don't think you're getting away either, Dawson, old boy! Given recent developments, I'm going to need all the help I can get."

Coughing and sputtering, Dawson stumbled back into the wall. "But what could I possibly offer? After all, these four are far more capable when dealing with—"

"Oh, come now!" Basil shook his head. "Are you not an ex soldier yourself? Surely a little danger is nothing out of the ordinary for you."

"Well, that is true, but…" He gulped. "Even so, I'm without arms, and I fear that my experience lies outside the realm of the supernatural…"

Goofy turned towards Dawson with his shield in hand and flashed him a quick thumbs up. "Aw, don't you worry 'bout that! With the four of us on the job, ya won't have to worry about any ol' Heartless. And besides, how often do ya get to go on an adventure like this?"

"I suppose you do have a point there…"

"Then why worry?" said Riku, propping his Keyblade against his shoulder. "You just leave the fighting to us, and I'm sure we'll have this case solved in no time flat."

Olivia placed her hands near her chest, her eyes twinkling like stars. "So you're really going to find my father?"

Tilting his chin up, Basil adjusted his cap and strode towards the door. "Consider him found, miss Flamhammer!"

"Flaversham!"

"Yes, yes. In any case, I think it's high time we paid a visit to Toby's." He winked at the group and cracked the door open.

Riku, however, remained perfectly still, raising an eyebrow at the detective. "Toby, huh? And who's that supposed to be?"

"Oh, you'll see soon enough!" he said. "But time is of the essence, and Ratigan will not rest for our sake."

"You heard him, Riku." Kairi grabbed him by the hand and tugged him towards the door. "Just think of it as a surprise!"

"Yeah, and besides," said Donald, "I thought you would've gone rushing ahead of us like you usually do."

"Oh, c'mon." He gave Donald a shove. "It's not like I'm always in a big rush."

While Donald burst into a fit of squawks, Riku didn't bother to listen. Instead, he marched right through the doorway and onto the steps, stopping just once to give the office one last look.

And just as he turned his eyes towards the arm chair, he spotted Olivia scooping up her hat, stuffing her pockets with a few cheese crumpets, and pulling her scarf around her neck. Before he knew it, that kid pushed right past him and scurried up to Basil's side.

Once Basil spotted the kid, he peered down at her, his lips pulled into a stiff frown. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm coming too!"

"W-what?" He gasped and bit his lip. Breathing deeply, he crouched down to Olivia's level and pointed towards the door. "Absolutely not, young lady! This trip is far too dangerous for children, and _furthermore_—"

Seemingly unphased by Basil's words, Olivia skipped over to Dawson, grinning from ear to ear. "But I've never been on an adventure before! And I want to be there when you find my father."

Basil groaned, his hands clenching and unclenching. "While your enthusiasm is… appreciated, you don't seem to understand the gravity of the situation."

Riku snorted, leaning against the door frame. "Basil, you're dealing with a kid. The more you say no, the more she'll want to tag along." He looked to the others. "Remember Mowgli?"

Donald rolled his eyes. "Who could forget him?"

"_Exactly._ And that's not the only thing we have to consider." He shut his eyes, his mind flashing to Fidget's surprise appearance. "If we leave Olivia behind, we risk her getting snatched by Fidget or the Heartless. If we take her _with _us, there's still a risk, but at least we can do something about it. Right, guys?"

"Ya know, I hadn't even thought of that." Goofy tilted his head, giving it a scratch. "I sure don't like the idea of takin' her into Heartless territory, but that Fidget feller already knows she was here. Who's to stop him from poppin' up again while we're gone?"

"Well, I suppose," said Basil, "but how can you be sure she won't get in our way? Dawson, surely _you _don't think…"

Dawson shook his head, crouching to Olivia's level. "Come now, Basil. I'm sure she'll behave herself."

Basil's breathing grew more and more erratic by the second, and he ran one hand over the top of his head. Leaning back, he adjusted his cap once more and turned to face Kairi. "And I suppose you're in agreement?"

"Yep." She steepled her fingers and gave a soft giggle. "But if you're really that worried, we'll take full responsibility for her."

"Well…" He heaved a heavy sigh, trudging ahead of the others. "I suppose there's no way around it, then."

With Basil's mind _finally_ made up, he led the others through a jungle of bushes. Branches jabbed at their sides with each step, forcing Riku to whack away with his Keyblade to avoid uncomfortable prodding. Luckily, they didn't have to worry about it for _too _long; soon enough, they reached a gaping hole in the house, which Basil squeezed through on the double. Once inside, he poked his head out and motioned for the others to follow.

Pitch blackness surrounded them at first, leaving only the walls to guide them. Fortunately for Basil, Riku knew better than to fumble around in the dark. Instead, he tapped the tip of his Keyblade against the wall, illuminating the area with a bright flash of flames. Two more flames formed from the sides, courtesy of Kairi and Donald, and the three of them inched behind Basil with their weapons pointed straight ahead.

"Impressive!" said Basil, eying the flames. "I suppose this is another one of your magic tricks, then?"

"One of many." Riku smirked. "Let's just say we're full of surprises."

"Well, you may possess some clever tricks, but I've got quite the surprise for you…"

He came to a stop and reached for the wall. Then, with a light push, a small, circular hole opened, bringing light into the tunnel. Pressing his index finger over his lips, Basil silently slipped through this new opening and out into what Riku could only assume to be Toby's place. But, once he emerged, he found himself staring speechlessly at his surroundings. At that moment, he felt more like a small speck than a Keyblade wielder.

Everything towered over him and his friends. Gargantuan tables piled with books surrounded him like a warped mountain range. Couches and chairs appeared hundreds of feet high, with the cracks between each cushion forming a deep, dark trench. Though he followed Basil's lead, Riku found himself preoccupied with his surroundings more than the detective's words. Giant pots with swirled patterns carrying tree-sized flowers, a stone bust of a man's face, walls lined with paintings and a table coated in a golden cloth… If anything, the place looked like an upscaled version of Basil's place, including the weird sizzling in their vials.

"This Toby must be pretty huge," he said, brushing his hand against the leg of a chair.

"Well, he's certainly no mouse." Basil grinned, placing a hand over his eyes. "Now, Toby? Toby! Where could that rapscallion have gone off to?"

As if to answer Basil's question, the sound of thundering footsteps filled the room. Pressing his feet firmly against the floor, Riku, raised his weapon and kept his eyes peeled for any sudden Heartless attackers. Instead, he found himself staring at a pair of enormous, white paws while slobber dripped down onto the carpet. Looking up, he saw a pair of huge, floppy ears, a dangling tongue, and two very wide eyes of a Basset hound puppy. And, once he got over Toby's starling appearance, he burst into laughter.

"Wait, so Toby's a dog?"

"Aw," said Goofy, "he's a cute lil' feller!"

Donald yanked on Goofy's sleeve, pointing a finger straight at Toby's nose. "You call that _little?_"

Tipping his hat, Dawson stepped right below Toby's chin. "Well, he does seem like a friendly fellow."

Except, once Toby got a whiff of Dawson, he lowered his head, dragged one of his paws into the carpet and started growling on the spot. This sudden reaction sent poor old Dawson scrambling beneath the nearest chair, while Basil hopped into Toby's path with both arms raised.

"Now, Toby! Stop that this instant! This is no way to treat our guests."

Toby's ears drooped, and he sunk low to the floor. His lower lip quivered, and he let out a whine. With a soft 'tsk,' Basil patted him on the nose, and Toby soon sprung back to his feet and began sniffing the floor.

"Dreadfully sorry about that," Basil said. "I'm afraid Toby gets a little testy around strangers."

Dawson poked his head out from beneath the couch and shakily crept outside. "Ah, well, it's quite all right… I'm sure he'll warm up to us in time."

If he hadn't already. The sound of Olivia's giggling definitely pulled Riku's focus away from the two older mice. Turning around, he spotted Toby flat on his back, kicking his feet while Olivia and Goofy scratched around his belly. Even Kairi joined in, slinking past Basil to give the pup some scratches behind the ear. If only Riku had a camera to capture this bizarre moment, but, unfortunately, it just didn't last. Once Basil caught sight of Toby and the others, he darted over to them all with a huff and whipped out Fidget's hat.

"Now, Toby, enough of this! Right now, I need you to stay alert. After all, I've got a special job for you." He waved the hat in front of Toby's nose.

After giving it a whiff, Toby's eyes narrowed, and he bared his teeth, digging his paws into the floor again. Once Kairi, Olivia, and Goofy got some distance, he rolled onto his feet and turned his eyes down towards Basil with a bark.

"Yes!" he said. "Very good, Toby! You know this type well. Vile, cutthroat… Tonight, we hunt a crippled myotis!"

Toby blinked and tilted his head. Whatever Basil just said must've flown in one ear and out the other. Fortunately, he must've caught on because Basil soon cleared his throat and continued.

"…He's a peg-legged bat with a broken wing."

Another growl escaped him with that last detail, and he pointed his nose straight ahead, back stiff and front paw raised. Chuckling, Basil stepped to the side, pulling out the end of a leash. With a single hop, he attached the leash to Toby's collar and hoisted himself up onto his back. Then, he waved at the others and patted his hand on Toby's shoulder.

"Come along, everyone! I believe it's time we paid our peg-legged friend a visit."

Finally, they were getting somewhere. While the idea of riding an enormous dog did seem a bit rough, how could they back down now? Sure there was no saddle, but so what? It wasn't like they hadn't been hurled around before. So, while Dawson and Donald hesitated, Riku flung himself at the leash, climbing it like a rope. Once the others made it on board, Basil gave the leash a flick, and Toby shot out of the room, through his dog door, and out onto the rainy streets.

Their surroundings blurred as Toby bounded across the sidewalk. And, boy, was it a bumpy ride. With each step, Riku felt himself getting tugged up and down, up and down, and he had to shut his eyes to avoid getting dizzy. All the while, water splashed against his face, probably from puddles, and he soon wound up wrapping his entire arms around the collar to avoid getting thrown down onto the pavement. But, after about a minute or two, he cracked his eyes open again and leaned back just a tiny bit. After the initial shock wore off, riding Toby was almost like taking a trip to an amusement park, minus the seat belts and the insane tracks.

But, unfortunately, this canine roller coaster ride couldn't last forever. Soon, Toby's running slowed to a trot, and the intense, shaking motions ceased altogether, replaced with disappointing steadiness. And with the ride nearing its end, Riku felt reality pulling him back to his senses.

They slipped beneath a nearby street light, near a dark building with a sign that read "Toys". Fitting, considering Olivia's father and all. And, judging by the lopsided 'closed' sign in the door, the only company they'd find was Fidget himself. And, sure enough, Toby stopped right near the edge of a window sill coated in dust. There, Basil stepped along the bridge of his nose and hopped onto the ledge with Olivia at his tail. Once she reached Toby's nose, she held out her hands, prompting Basil to stare at her for a few seconds and then, with a scowl, reach out for her and plant her off to the side.

Hopping onto the ledge, Riku stepped up to Olivia and gave her a pat on the head. "You know, Basil, you make that look so much harder than it really is."

"Aw, I'm sure he's got a soft spot _somewhere_," said Kairi. She slid past Basil and covered her mouth, muffling the sound of her laughter.

At Kairi's words, Basil mumbled something under his breath before breathing in and stepping straight past the others. "Well, we can debate that all we want once we've settled this case. Right now, though, we need to focus on the task at hand. Which brings us to…" He reached for one of the windows, tapping on the glass. "This, ladies and gentlemen!"

Squinting, Riku leaned forward to get a better look at the window, but he just didn't see what Basil was getting at. It looked the same as all the others, really. Just a small, round piece of glass, except… On second thought, there _was _a tiny little hole.

"So, what are you getting at? It's just a hole."

"Ah, ah, ah." Basil waved his finger. "This is more than an ordinary hole. Why, with a little ingenuity…" He grabbed Riku's hand and stuck one of his fingers into the hole. "Here, try pulling it and see what happens."

Well, it wasn't like he had anything to lose. Though he didn't quite get Basil's suggestion at first, Riku followed his instructions and tugged his hand free. In the process, that glass window swung open and nearly nailed Donald and Goofy in the face. Fortunately, the two stepped side right in the nick of time, and he wiggled his arm free soon after.

"Smart trick. Maybe that bat has brain cells after all."

"At least a handful," said Basil, climbing through the hole. "Lucky we have you four in case of any unwanted skirmishes."

Dawson shivered as he made his way to the window. "Even so, I do hope it doesn't come to that."

"Just don't get your hopes up." Riku sighed, sliding down from the window sill. He landed on top of a small table and promptly spun around, eying the various toys all around him.

Giant-sized dolls in frilly dresses stared down at the group with their glassy eyes. The shadows cast on their faces gave them a monstrous appearance in spite of their lacy getups and tiny little shoes. Fortunately, the other toys lacked their eerie expressions. Stacks of lettered blocks looked harmless enough, and while the shelves packed with stuffed tigers and elephants dwarfed the group, their soft, fluffy appearances made them seem like giant pillows. Nothing _too _out of the ordinary there.

But while Riku soaked in the sights, Basil marched straight ahead of the others, slinking behind toy drums and beneath one doll's skirt. He held a magnifying glass low to the ground, looking left and right. Olivia trailed in his shadow and mimicked his motions up until he stopped, spun around, and stared blankly at her.

"Honestly, this is no time for games, Miss Flamchester."

" That's Flaversham!" said Donald. "The least you could do is get it—"

"Shh!" Basil scowled. "Keep. Quiet. We cannot afford to let our peg-legged adversary know we're here."

Everyone fell silent at Basil's command. There was no point in bickering at a time like this, anyway. Instead, they all followed him up a nearby ladder and onto a higher shelf. At the very edge, a crooked Jack in the box peered at them with a mouth full of teeth. Slapping a palm over his face, Riku shoved the ugly thing's face aside with his elbow, giving Olivia room to slip by. She immediately whizzed past the others and towards a blue music box topped with a brass band. Though she did reach out for the crank, both Dawson and Goofy caught up with her before any unnecessary noise and nudged her along. Talk about a close call…

From there they wandered across an enormous chess board, where Basil stopped just long enough to push a rook to the side and declare a checkmate. From there, he leaped forward, pointing out a trail of muddy prints leading towards an army of naked figurines. The box off to the side read 'Royal Guards' and showcased a picture of some similar looking toys with one key difference: the illustrations wore bright red uniforms and bearskin hats, much like some of the Heartless from earlier.

"…That's weird." He stepped up to Basil, tapping his shoulder. "Got any ideas, Basil?"

Basil stroked his chin, squinting at the rows of toys. "It's highly suspicious, yes, but… What could Ratigan want with their uniforms?"

"Psst, Basil. Over here!"

Off to the side, Donald and Goofy waved towards some lopsided toys. One, a grinning clown with a frilled collar sat with its arms stiffly by its side, while the drumming monkey next to it leaned against the wall with its spring-loaded neck stretched uncomfortably. Almost like somebody had ripped it apart. And not only that, but both figures bore huge, empty holes in their chests, leaving nothing but a few knobs and some wire. Basil immediately rushed towards these toys, peering through the holes in their chests and feeling around the few remaining pieces.

But before he could speak, a tinny melody wafted through the air, followed by a gurgling laugh. Riku stiffened in place, his eyes shooting towards the ceiling. A flash of black and yellow zipped along the rafters. Biting his lip, he pointed his Keyblade towards the ceiling and eyed Basil.

"Get back," he whispered. "I think we've got—"

_BAM!_

Riku tumbled onto his back as a black smoke rose from his chest. A burning sensation kicked in seconds later, right as a bayonet came crashing down. Ignoring the pain, he threw up his Keyblade and rolled to the side, dodging the blow just in the nick of time. With a broad slash, he cut through the Heartless, knocking its bearskin cap on the ground. But while its body soon faded into the shadows, droves of beady eyes appeared in its place. Clawed hands burst up from the crevices, gripping magnifying glasses and more bayonets. The clip clop of metallic hooves drew closer by the second, accompanied by a clock's ticking.

An ocean of Heartless leaped up from beneath the toys. Horses whinnied and snorted. Guards twirled their weapons and marched in place. Sleuths aimed their glasses towards the group's feet, while Shadows and Neoshadows twitched and slashed. Basil, Dawson, Olivia, and the others all backed into one another. When a blast of light flew towards Riku feet, he soon sprung back, crashing into Kairi and Donald while the crowd closed in.

A tightness in Riku's chest made him shudder and wince. His heart pounded as dread weaved its way through him. Swallowing hard, he took a look towards Olivia, then to Basil and Dawson. The Heartless continued to creep closer and closer. His legs trembled. His muscles tensed. This wasn't what they'd planned. Not even close! And now, if they didn't act soon, those pests would grab Olivia.

They couldn't let that happen.

Slamming his eyes shut, Riku threw himself straight into the mob, dashing left and right. Pushing with all his might, he knocked the Heartless into the air and slammed them down with the pull of gravity and lightning flashes. Some exploded on the spot, others continued to creep. Rather than give them the time of day, Riku hurled his Keyblade straight forward, slicing through an entire row of guards. Each one twitched and tumbled, erupting in black fumes. A narrow path took their place—a chance to slip away! Breathing heavily, Riku turned around and pointed his weapon down the path.

All the while, that gurgling laugh shifted into a full on cackle.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**END NOTE: **So, a lot of events have lined up with the movie thus far. Fortunately, I plan on shaking things up starting next chapter. ;) And for those unfamiliar with the film—don't sweat it. You'll find out what Ratigan's actually plotting soon as well.

Anyway, I'm nearing finals for this quarter, so I'm not sure when I'll actually start the next chapter. I'll just continue to post updates on my profile when I can. With luck, I'll have it up in… well, less than a month.


	24. Reckless Rescue

**Chapter 24: Reckless Rescue**

"Guys, c'mon!"

Riku cast a glance down the path, watching as guards and detective Heartless alike slinked close to one another. Biting his lip, he pointed the Keyblade towards the floor, lighting the room with a blue glow that left a clear, slick coating along the floor. In just a matter of seconds, the Heartless' feet shuffled and slipped, sending them sliding back into stacks of blocks, the chess board, and down onto the floor. Once again, Riku motioned towards the window before jamming his weapon into a clockwork horse.

Swerving between two Neoshadows' claws, Basil squinted and peered towards the rafters. "No, no. We simply can't leave now! If the Heartless are here, then that fiend can't be too far…"

"But, Basil," said Dawson, "think of the child! Would it not be safer to let these four handle the fighting?"

"Nonsense!" He shook his head and leaped over a lunging Shadow, pinning it down beneath his shoe. "I've come too far to let any trace of Ratigan slip between my fingers. And besides…" He cast a glance towards one of the Heartless sleuths, deflecting its light blasts with a chess pawn. "These heinous beasts are making a mockery of my profession!"

Wow. Was he seriously that obsessed with solving a case? Even in the middle of mortal danger? A low growl escaped Riku's throat, and he bashed one of the guards in the head before slamming his Keyblade into the floor. Spikes of wood shot up from the shelf, hurling Heartless into the air. Once they hit their peak, Goofy leaped up and whacked them down onto a mine field. Even then, dozens more continued to creep up over the edge, leap down from the ceiling, and burst out from the shadows.

Riku felt the hard metal of his weapon digging into his palm. He lowered his brow, twisted to the side, and locked eyes with Basil. "Look, now isn't the time to mess around. If you're that desperate to find Fidget, run while there's still room to escape!"

"Escape?" Basil grinned, throwing himself onto one of the horse's backs. "My boy, I have no intention to _escape_. Pursuit, on the other hand, is my current goal. And no amount of danger shall thwart me in my—"

Steam spewed out of the horse's snout, and it threw its hind legs into the air with a sudden jerk. But rather than scream, Basil burst into a fit of hearty laughter, stretching his arms towards the next shelf up. He just barely reached the edge and hoisted himself up, performing a quick bow before adjusting his hat.

"Now, as I was saying…"

Not bad. If nothing else, Basil sure knew how to improvise. And with the detective safe up above, Riku dashed to the side, sweeping the Keyblade left and right to cut through a wall of guards. In the corner of his eye, he caught Goofy ducking and bobbing between two charging horses, while peeking up at the shelf.

"Gawrsh," he said, "that sure was some fancy footwork!"

But before Basil got the chance to respond, more light blasts rocketed towards his face, forcing Goofy to fling his shield into the air to deflect the blasts. Except five more whizzed his way, as if his last stunt lit their fuses. Flailing his arms, Goofy lunged behind a nearby sack of marbles and covered his eyes. And, while Riku pulled back his Keyblade to dish up some wind, he stopped once he caught the light blasts bouncing straight off of the marbles and crashing into three of the Neoshadows, roasting them on the spot.

Rolling his eyes, Riku glanced back at Goofy."And _that_ was the exact opposite, but I'll give you an A for effort."

"Ah, you mustn't be too hard on him!" Basil shrugged. "It was only by measuring the exact trajectory of that beast's motion that I was able to ascend so easily."

"Well, you better get goin' if you're serious about that bat!" Donald huffed, letting fire engulf the tip of his staff.

With one swing, he sent one of the horses screaming and sprinting towards a towering doll. An abrupt crash pulled Riku's attention straight towards the toy, and he gasped at the sight of it teetering back and forth. Its head descended right above Olivia and Dawson. Without even thinking, he pulled back his weapon and prepared to freeze it in its tracks.

The doll's motion slowed before he got the chance. Kairi launched herself at the two and shoved them aside. Bits of china scattered less than a second later, followed by a rising heart. Teeth chattering, Olivia latched onto Dawson, who silently stroked her head. With the two of them safe, Riku let out a great big sigh.

"Nice one, Kairi. Just… try not to break anything next time."

"Oh, you're no fun." Her cheeks puffed up a little, and she pointed at Riku's shoulder. "Besides, there's a Heartless to the left of you with the exact same idea."

"What?"

Turning around, Riku gawked at the sight of one of the guards. With one sweep of its bayonet, it sliced through the marble bag, sending its contents rolling across the floor. Before he knew it, Riku felt his head crash into the shelf, and that wasn't even the end of it! More marbles rolled over his chest, and judging by the nearby squawks and yelps, he wasn't the only one struggling. And just to make things worse, a flash of blue washed over him, sending searing pain creeping across his skin.

Wincing, he flung himself forward and wrapped a whirlwind around his body. Then, with a glare, he bolted towards the Heartless horse, Keyblade pointed towards the clock on its chest, when the sound of ticking made his eyes widen, and—

One moment he was rushing in for an attack. The next, he lay flat on the ground, a bombardment of hooves, light, and claws making him scream and writhe. Yet, even over the sound of his own screams, he still managed to pick up a high pitched shriek up ahead. And the flash of metal followed by an electrifying bolt that sliced and charred his attackers. With their hearts free, Riku pushed himself back to his feet, panting, and skimmed his surroundings.

The Heartless numbers had dwindled slightly, but about two dozen still remained. The shelf up above appeared empty—no Basil in sight; he must've run off during all the ruckus. Dawson, on the other hand, stood petrified, unblinking, with his mouth wide open. The glow surrounding him accompanied by floating clock faces made his condition crystal clear. That, and the ability of those horses…

Stop magic. To think the Heartless could turn it against them. Riku felt his heart wrench at the thought, and he swung his weapon into the nearest Heartless with both arms, eradicating it on the spot. Then, he turned his gaze back to the rest of the shelf. To the sea of marbles dotting their path, to the remaining hordes slipping closer and closer. He caught Kairi, Donald, and Goofy slicing, battering, and pounding them away. Flashes from both the sleuths and Kairi made him shut his eyes tightly until the light finally faded. It was then that he finally noticed the absence of a certain little girl, which grabbed his attention with a fearsome tug.

"Guys!" He flung his arms to his sides. "Where the heck is—"

"Good heavens!" Dawson finally budged, grasping his head with both hands. "Olivia! Where is she?"

Took the words right out of Riku's mouth. If Olivia wasn't here, then the Heartless could've dragged her off! And if that was the case, they couldn't just sit around and speculate. Shaking his fist, Riku turned towards Dawson's direction, eying a trail of muddy hoof and footprints.

"Forget it! Let's just find her before it's too late!"

Hopping right in Riku's path, Donald shook his head and spread out his arms. "_We'll_ go look for her, Riku! You keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"What?" Riku blinked and took a step back. "Donald, c'mon! If we all go, we'll cover way more ground."

Donald raised an eyebrow, tapping his foot. "And what if she winds up back here? Or if Fidget sneaks by while we're off lookin'?"

"I'll—" He paused, and his eyes fell on the floor. "…You're right. For all we know, this could be a diversion."

Goofy placed a hand on his shoulder as he slipped over to Donald. "And that's why we'll handle it, Riku! Between me, Donald, and Dawson, I think we'll be able to save her."

"Besides," said Kairi, "we've still got to clean up these Heartless, you dork."

He looked to the left. Two of the guards flung themselves onto the back of the last Heartless horse. To his right, three detectives twirled their magnifying glasses as a glow wrapped its way around them. The gap in the horde near Donald and the others began to squeeze itself shut with two columns of guards marching towards one another. If they were serious about booking it, now was the time. So, with a nod, Riku shoved his shoulder against the horse, hurled his Keyblade at the closing crowd, and rolled over to Kairi's side.

"Just try to hurry, okay?"

"Aw, phooey! You know us better than that, Riku."

With that, Donald turned around, raising his staff above his head. With one wave of his hand, he led the others through the narrow path with Goofy at Dawson's tail. And as they vanished into the thick of the Heartless, Riku shielded his eyes from the flashing lights accompanied by Donald's shouts. Even after they vanished from sight, he could still hear the dull clanging of metal for a few more seconds and caught smoke trails rising from the dwindling crowd.

They'd be all right, even without him. And if they were willing to throw themselves headlong into danger just to save Olivia, he'd gladly play his part by clearing the crowds. So, taking a deep breath, Riku sprung back into the fray, blasting flames, striking down on the heads of those stupid detectives, and dashing left and right with a fury of slashes. Light beams spread from Kairi's sword, sweeping through the mob. Those that escaped incineration sprung into the air, suspended helplessly as the two of them battered them to bits.

One by one, the Heartless fell. Now it was up to Donald and the others to pull through.

**x.x.x**

"I-I say, Donald! Are you certain this is wise?"

"Aw, pipe down, will ya? It's like I said, we're professionals!"

Round and round the corners they ran—or slid, to be exact. With trampling horses and vicious guards on their tail, running would only slow 'em down, and he wasn't about to mess this up. Cackling, Donald stood on Goofy's back with Dawson right behind him. With his staff pointed down at the floor, he grinned as a slick coating formed all around them. And slipping wasn't an issue at all! Goofy's shield provided just the right traction, turning him from a clumsy knight into a living bobsled that breezed across the shelves, far ahead of any stupid Heartless.

This was gonna be the easiest rescue ever! So easy, in fact, that Donald kept his eyes away from the path ahead and instead locked on the Heartless behind him, whose hooves and feet shuffled and slipped, sending them crashing into each other in a gigantic heap! And just to be a little _merciful_, Donald flicked his staff forward, launching a big wave of flames to clean 'em up. If nothing else, it'd save 'em the embarrassment of tripping again.

But just as one horde vanished, more of this dumb detectives leaped down from the shelves, landing on the belly of a huge, plush bear. Immediately, Donald banged his staff against his palm and growled at the sight. That was cheap! And just how many of those stupid things were _in_ this shop, anyway? Shoulders shaking, Donald flailed his arms, sending lightning, ice, and fire crashing all around him! …and completely missing each and every Heartless. Drat!

"Why, you little…!" He puffed out his chest, giving those pests a vicious glare. "You better stop movin', or you'll _really_ be asking for it!"

"Uh, Donald. Don't ya think ya oughta look where we're—"

He didn't bother looking. Instead, he twirled his staff around and around, launching a whirlwind at those phony sleuths. When he felt Dawson tapping his shoulder, grumbled and sneered.

"Aw, can't you see I'm busy?"

"But, Donald, Goofy is trying to warn you about—"

_CRASH! _

A shower of wooden blocks made Dawson's point _very_ clear. One after another clonked Donald on the head, and he could just _feel_ his face reddening and his muscles tightening. And to make matters worse, Goofy continued to slide well after the fact, covering his face when he should've had his eyes on his surroundings! If he'd actually paid attention, he would've spotted the toy wheel with a rabbit inside rolling their way. Unfortunately, the stupid thing flew straight for Goofy's face and, with no other choice, Donald scrambled to the side, his feet colliding with his very own ice rink!

And while he fumbled his staff around in an attempt to melt it all off, he soon found himself flying straight towards a mechanical fiddler plastered on top of a music box. Not long after, a faint ticking sounded from behind, and—

Bayonets slammed into his back, while his beak pressed into the wall. Lights closed in from the sides. Each hit made Donald scream at the top of his lungs, and he fumbled around for his staff. Once he scooped it up, he shut his eyes, tightened his grip, and twisted his way between those stupid Heartless. Then, with a low growl, he pulled back his arm, pressed his feet firmly against the floor and let the whole surrounding area go up in smoke!

Fire wormed its away around all of 'em! Those cheap horses with their dumb time tricks, the guards and their overly fluffy hats, and those _obnoxious_ detectives, who dropped their stinking magnifying glasses in a panic. But, oh, Donald wasn't finished yet. Eyes bloodshot, he grimaced and threw himself on top of one of the horses, shattering its clock face, pounding its head, and electrifying its surrounding allies. In his rage, he wiped 'em all out, leaving black smudges all over the shelf _and_ the toys all around 'em!

A few embers crept their way onto the stuffed animals and wooden figures close by. After catching his breath, Donald sighed and whipped up a breeze to douse the flames. Shaking his head, he wandered along the shelf, keeping his eyes peeled for Goofy and Dawson. Unfortunately, neither one of 'em appeared among this maze of toys, and when he shouted their names, he didn't get a single response.

"Rats," he said, kicking a marble aside. "I bet that stupid bat planned this all along!"

Bad enough that Basil'd gone off by himself. Now Dawson and Goofy were who-knows-where, with Riku and Kairi still out front. If Donald had hair, he would've torn it all out by now! But, no. He had to stay on guard, with or without the others and, biting back his frustration, he stomped down the path. Along the way, he spotted a trail of bubbles floating around the corner and… wait. A small figure in blue and red zipped right after 'em!

Narrowing his eyes, Donald lit the tip of his staff and pointed it straight ahead, following the bubbles past some weird looking elephant toy with humungous ears. Big enough to be wings, actually… But whatever. Rather than dwell on it, he picked up the pace, scurrying behind the figure in blue until, finally, he noticed the long, skinny tail and rounded ears poking up from around her hat. At that moment, Donald jerked forward, nearly dropping his staff in the process.

"Olivia!"

She must not've heard him because she didn't say word. No, she decided to keep on running towards a rocking baby carriage, as if danger didn't even matter! Didn't she care about all the Heartless? Clenching his fists, Donald marched right after her, half-tempted to give her a serious scolding. Olivia, in the mean time, continued right to the very edge of the carriage and peered over the edge with a smile. Donald was just a few steps off now, but he froze in his tracks once he heard a familiar, gurgling laugh.

In the blink of an eye, a wing reached up from within the carriage. Olivia shrieked! Biting down hard, Donald lifted his weapon, but words failed him when that same wing seized Olivia by the arm, while another burst out of the carriage with a brown sack in hand. The huge, floppy ears, dirt-ridden clothes, and jagged teeth revealed Fidget clear as day, and with a mad cackle, he stuffed Olivia down into the bag and hoisted it over his shoulder.

Bouncing up and down, Fidget snapped his fingers and turned towards the wall. The shadows around the toys meshed together, stretching into a swirling cloud of black and purple. Donald knew that shape all too well after fighting the Heartless and other darkness-loving goons! And seeing the corridor there, he took a sharp breath, pulled up his sleeves, and lunged at the bat, reaching for his neck.

He slammed into Fidget's back, pushing the two of them and the bag forward. Together, they rolled straight into the darkness.

**x.x.x **

When the last Heartless faded, Riku fell back against the box of toy soldiers, breathing in and out. He wiped a hand across his forehead and peered up at the shelves. Still no sign of Basil, Fidget, or the others for that matter. Brow furrowed, he looked to the trail of mud, half tempted to take off after them, but after going toe-to-toe with so many Heartless, his heart pounded and the fur on his cheeks felt damp from his sweat. If he could avoid pushing himself, he would. He had to. Once again, he looked down at Sora's necklace, then to Kairi's charm. That incident with Fidget was bad enough. He wasn't about to make the same mistake twice.

Instead, he turned towards Kairi, who paced back and forth with her sword in hand. "So, what do you think's holding them up?"

"I don't know, Riku." Her eyebrows knit together, and she squeezed her necklace. "But something isn't right. We took care of the Heartless, so…"

"Unfortunately, my dear, it isn't that simple."

"Basil?" Riku stumbled forward, eyes locked on the shelf above. Sure enough, Basil appeared, crouched over the edge with something in his hand. Squinting, Riku stood up on his tip toes, trying to identify the object. The curved shape and what looked like zippers made him stop and stare. That looked like…!

"Wait a second!" Kairi frowned, dropping her sword on the ground. "Basil, what are you doing with Donald's hat?"

"Unfortunately," he said, "I uncovered it down below amidst a mess of footprints that seemed to end quite abruptly. The placement suggested a scuffle of some kind, and Donald's hat lay just at the edge of said prints." He slid over the edge, landing near the unclothed toy soldiers. His shoulders hung low, and he inched towards the two of them with his eyes on the hat. "My only conclusion is that…"

"Fellers!" Goofy leaped out from behind the broken doll. "Me an' Dawson looked all over the place, and—"

"…Let me guess." Riku cringed. "You couldn't find Donald?"

Goofy slumped, lumbering over to the others. He sniffled and sighed, rubbing the tip of his nose. "Gawrsh, how'd ya guess?"

"It's quite simple, my friend." Basil extended his arm, holding out the hat for all to see. With his other hand, he scooped his pipe out of his pocket, giving it a puff. "As I told the others, I discovered Donald's hat not too long ago, and without its owner. And to make matters worse…" His expression darkened, and he turned his gaze towards Dawson. "I saw not hide nor hair of miss Flangerhanger."

If the mood wasn't so dark, Riku probably would've corrected Basil, but why bother at a time like this? They had way more important things to worry about, like Donald's whereabouts, and Olivia's for that matter! Just thinking about the implications made Riku bang his fist against the toy soldier box. This was _not_ what they planned! Now, not only did they lose Olivia, but it was completely possible that Donald got dragged off for good measure. And how were they supposed to even…?

Before he could say a word, he felt Kairi tap his shoulder. Grinding his teeth, he looked to her and watched as she silently shook her head.

He needed to cool down. This wasn't the time for any outbursts, either so, instead, he fell silent and still.

Dawson, on the other hand, stepped up to Basil with his head low and his eyes dark. "We tried to find her, Basil, but those Heartless intercepted us. And there is so little I can do when they use magic and—"

"Yes, yes, you've made your point _quite_ clear, Doctor." Basil groaned, flexing his fingers. "You all said you would take responsibility for the child, and look what happened! We've not only lost _her_, but your friend as well! And with not a single sign of their location. No footprints to track, no convenient oversights…"

"…I know." Dawson slouched, and he averted his eyes from the group. "Compared to the rest of you, there's so little I can offer. Perhaps I shouldn't have accompanied you to begin with."

"...Ah, that wasn't what I meant, old chap." Basil shook his head, placing a hand against Dawson's back. "It's simply… difficult, you see. All this riffraff about darkness and magic lies beyond even my expertise."

"He's right," said Kairi. "And besides, Olivia was our responsibility, too. It's just as much our fault as it is yours—maybe even more, since we're used to the Heartless."

…Definitely. They shouldn't have stayed behind in the first place, if this was gonna happen. Not when Riku and Kairi were the ones caught up in the diversion! If only he'd put up a fight, then they wouldn't be in this mess…

"Whatever the case, we're still at square one." Basil sighed. "It's as if Ratigan himself has pulled the silk over our eyes…"

"But we can't give up now, Mr. Basil! What if Donald winds up with that mean ol' Ratigan?"

What if he already did? Donald was strong, sure, but even he had limits. But what about Ratigan himself? If Fidget could whip up a Heartless army, his boss probably had the power to whip up _ten. _Or maybe even twenty. Or worse! How were they supposed to know? Basil was right about the lack of evidence. They could only speculate now. Grasp at straws. Unless Fidget somehow left another clue…

Wait.

Stepping away from the others, Riku eyed a small slip of paper by the edge of the chess board. And not just a slip, but a note! Bringing a hand to his chin, he reached down and grabbed the paper, eying the scribbled mess of cursive. It read…

_Get the following: tools, gears, girl, uniforms…_

Gears… uniforms… _girl! _

"Guys! Hold that thought."

Riku rushed back over to them, holding up the note. "Looks like that idiot forget to cover his trail."

"Let me see that, Riku." Basil grabbed at the note and pulled out his magnifying glass. As he read it aloud, Kairi, Dawson, and Goofy leaned over his shoulder. With each word, his lips twitched just a little, and by the time he finished, he wore an enormous grin and thrust the message high above his head. "My friends, we've not a moment to lose! We must return to Baker Street posthaste, before that scoundrel makes another move!"

He didn't even give the others a chance to respond before he bounded over to the window and shoved it wide open. But, if Basil found the list that significant, who were they to argue? With friends in danger and nowhere else to turn, Riku followed the detective back outside. If all went well, maybe they'd catch up with Donald and Olivia before things got out of hand.

**x.x.x**

Luxord leaned against the wall, tossing a pair of dice up and down and catching them with a swift move of his palm. Just a few feet away, an older mouse leaned over his mechanized creation with an oil-coated wrench gripped his hand. Both his eyebrows and snout bore bushy, red fur, and he had sideburns to match. Grease stains coated his brown overalls, and his bowtie hung lopsided. Between the bags under his eyes and the film on his glasses, old Flaversham was, quite simply, a mess. His creation, on the other hand…

Well, a twisted screw with a pair of unblinking eyes formed the framework of its face. Its accordion-like body swayed as he tightened the bolts, and its arms resembled crab claws more than a mouse's limbs at this stage. A cage-like metal frame formed the basis of a dress, while a long wire trailed across the room to a podium topped with levers and buttons to command this monstrosity. Aside from Flaversham's creation, gears, cogs, nuts, and bolts gathered in the corner, while blueprints and sketches of a very plump queen hung from the wall.

And over by the doorway, Ratigan kept his now glowing eyes locked on the old mouse, his hands laced together and his expression firm. Quite charming, really. That old fool truly believed he still had command over the situation. Rather than argue, though, Luxord merely continued to fiddle with his dice.

"Time is of the essence, Mr. Flaversham… Any moment now, your daughter will arrive, and we wouldn't want any, mm… accidents, now, would we?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold bell, baring his pointed teeth."

Mr. Flaversham shuddered and tightened a bolt. "…Please, I'm working as fast as I can. You mustn't hurt Olivia!"

"Oh, you poor, pitiful fool…" Ratigan chuckled and grabbed him by the chin. "I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation. With just a few hours remaining until tonight's big event…"

A sudden pounding on the door brought Ratigan's speech screeching to a halt, and, with a sneer, he reached for the handle, when—

"No, no, stop! No more, no more! You can't have the girl! You can't!"

"Oh yeah?! Well, how do you like _THIS?!"_

Flames crashed into the floor, forcing Ratigan to stomp them out. Not even a second later, that poor, inept bat came rushing in, flailing his one free wing helplessly as he dove to his master's feet. Behind him, Luxord caught sight of a bird clad in blue, zipper-laden garments with a staff gripped between his fingers. The brown and black feathers around his face suggested a sparrow of some kind, but the shape of his bill combined with his fiery temper made Luxord doubt his appearance. While the disguise may have fooled Ratigan and his minion, Luxord saw through the disguise. That bird was none other than the Keybearer's ally…

How delightfully ironic.

As he burst into the room, Donald slammed his staff against the back of Fidget's head not once, not even twice, but four times in a fraction of a second. The poor bat, in the mean time, whined, squirmed, and looked up at Ratigan with his eyes open and his lips quivering.

"Stupid bird followed me, sir! Came through portal! I saw him with—ow!"

"Pipe down, you big palooka!" Donald growled, turning his gaze towards Ratigan. "And _you!_ You're that Ratigan punk Basil talked about."

_"Basil?"_ Ratigan hissed, swiping his hand at Donald's face. He missed the mark, however, and soon a burst of flames crept up his cape, forcing him to roll along the floor.

"B-Boss!" Fidget gasped, fanning the cape with his wings. "Oh, you've done it now, bird! I hope you like cats, 'cause that's where you're goin' next!"

"Hah! That was just a warm up." Smirking, Donald twirled his staff, flinging icicles at both Fidget and his master. "And I'm not stopping 'til you let Olivia and her father go!"

And, speaking of Olivia, while Ratigan and Fidget dealt with Donald's spells, they left the bag completely unattended. And after a bit of squirming from inside, the girl poked her head out of the top and dashed for her father, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"Oh, daddy! Daddy, you're okay!"

"Oh, Olivia, darling… I'm so sorry. I had wished with all my might that you wouldn't end up here with this…"

"Silence!" Ratigan snarled, grabbing at Donald's staff. With a sharp tug, he yanked it free of his grip and held it up high, out of reach. "I've had enough of this charade." He took several deep breaths before, with one snap of his fingers, he sent a blast of purple flames flying at Donald's chest. The flames threw him against the wall, and Ratigan seized him by the arm, pulling him to eye level.

"Why you! Lemme go!"

"Mmm, I don't think you understand…" Ratigan giggled, staring straight into Donald's eyes. "You've just upset me. And when somebody upsets me…" He raised the golden bell once again.

While it was tempting to see how Donald fared with Ratigan's overweight cat, Luxord finally stepped away from the wall and cleared his throat. "Ah, before you make any snap judgments, might I suggest an alternative route?"

"Alternative route?" Ratigan narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip on Donald's wrist. "And what are you suggesting?"

"Simple, really." Luxord folded his hands together, uttering a soft laugh. "You see, this unwieldy sparrow is the associate of someone even more threatening than Basil. A boy who traverses entire worlds in pursuit of justice…"

Eye twitching, Ratigan tucked the bell away. "Other worlds? I'd almost question it were it not for what you've already shown me this evening. But what difference does it make, Luxord? If I dispose of this cretin, I'll have my satisfaction knowing that one more thorn in my side has been eliminated."

"Or you could take the more strategic route and keep him alive. After all, the Keybearer is not one to abandon his comrades. And, like a moth to a flame, he _will_ pursue you just as Basil will."

"Mmm… True." Ratigan stroked his chin, turning his gaze back to Donald. "And you _did_ mention Basil, which means that second-rate detective _and_ your friend can't be too far behind…"

"So set the trap," said Luxord. "Let them think they've got the upper hand before you give them the royal flush…"

For a few short moments, Ratigan remained eerily silent. He looked from Donald to Flaversham, Olivia, and Fidget, while a black aura crept up from his back. Though Donald continued to squirm, he refused to let go of his prey. Tossing the staff into a corner, Ratigan nudged the door open with his elbow and dragged the poor fowl outside.

"Fidget, get the girl." He cackled and marched out into the darkness of the sewers. "After all, we _do_ want to give our guests a warm welcome…"

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**END NOTE: **Woo! This chapter was a lot of fun to write. Part of why I finished it so fast, actually. :) Anyway, we're at about the mid point of this world. I'd say we have about two or three more chapters left, but I won't know for sure until I get that far.

With that said, each chapter brings Act 2 closer to its finale. I'm estimating around 35 - 40 chapters in total, so around the length of the first act. Everything after is still in the rough planning stages, so I'm curious to see what you guys might like to see explored in the future. Any specific Disney worlds you'd like to see represented, etc? Also, I'd like to welcome some of the new folks following the story. Thanks for showing your support! It's always appreciated.

Lastly, GMD is now on Netflix streaming if any of you guys have the service but have never seen the film. I highly recommend it!


	25. Infiltration

**Chapter 25: Infiltration**

They'd lost Donald. Riku still couldn't believe it. After all the adventures they'd shared as a group, he hardly ever expected his foul-tempered companion to get snatched by a deranged bat, of all things. But there was no point in denying the truth. All they could really do now was push forward and try to untangle this mess of a case.

As Basil leaned over his cluttered desk, Riku watched him with half-lidded eyes, one hand pressed against his cheek. Off to his side, Goofy gazed at the floor, twiddling his thumbs and kicking his feet while Kairi sighed and placed her hands on his and Riku's shoulders. At the touch, Riku uttered a near silent laugh.

"I'll be fine," he said. "We'll _all _be fine."

"Are ya sure?" Goofy winced, clutching onto his head. "I mean, that Ratigan feller could be doin' all kindsa terrible things to Donald right now! Lockin' him up, torturin' him, or worse! Tossin' him straight into a mob of mean ol' Heartless… tied up!"

"Goofy…" Riku rolled his eyes. "I think you're letting your imagination get the best of you. And do you really think Donald'd just sit there and take it?"

Goofy's mouth hung open, and he fell silent. Then, with a nod, he said, "Naw, you're right, Riku. Besides, Donald's a magician! I betcha he gave that ol' Ratigan a face full of spells on the spot!"

"Yes, well, we can only speculate," said Basil, tossing the list up and down. As it floated back to his palm, he squinted and reached for his magnifying glass. "At any rate, this paper's makeup is peculiar. While it seems to have been produced in native Mongolia, the lack of watermark is a bit disconcerting. What's more…" He lifted it to his lips, sticking a corner in his mouth. "I detect the distinct taste of Rodent's Delight." Snickering, Basil passed the slip to Dawson. "Which, for the uninformed, is a cheap whiskey sold only in the seediest of pubs."

"You continue to astound me!" said Dawson, as he skimmed the note. "But what does this mean? Do we have a lead?"

"Not quite, I'm afraid. There are a number of back alley bars scattered throughout London's streets. Our dear, peg-legged friend could have visited any one of them." Basil turned around, grabbing the list as he stepped towards a microscope. "However, we _do _have a starting point. A closer inspection could make all the difference…"

Riku remained silent, sliding to the edge of the couch. He leaned forward and watched Basil fiddle with the knobs on the microscope, tail swaying from side to side. Though he spoke softly, Riku heard him mutter something to Dawson about coal dust from a sewer lamp. Then, right as Dawson leaned over to take a look himself, Basil swept the paper away, pulling it straight towards a wax candle. Grinning from ear to ear, he stretched out his arm, holding the paper just inches above the flame.

Riku couldn't take it anymore. He sprung right out of his seat, staring wide-eyed at the detective. "Basil, what the heck are you doing?"

"Shh, quiet now. There's no cause for alarm."

Funny, because the moment he said that, he dangled the paper right over the candlelight. Blackness overwhelmed the note, and it crumbled into ashes. As the ashes fell, Basil grabbed at the nearest bowl, catching all the specks. Then, with a nearby spoon, he stirred it around, licking his lips.

"I'm afraid I ain't followin' ya," said Goofy, tilting his head. "Just what're ya doin' to that ol' note, Basil?"

His eyes remained fixed on the bowl, and he merely gave one wave of his hand."Patience, everyone. This next step requires utmost concentration, so I'm going to need you all to stay _silent_…"

He didn't need to speak twice. Crazy as he looked right now, Basil still knew how to handle the situation better than the rest of them. If completely destroying the list was the way to catch Fidget's trail, then fine. It wouldn't be the strangest thing Riku'd seen or heard. Shaking his head, he flopped back on the couch, resting his hands in his lap. When Basil poured the ashes into a beaker full of water. Once the ash settled, he set the beaker at the very bottom of a series of zigzagging test tubes held together by tape and armatures.

With the beaker in place, he dashed to the vial at the very end of the tubes, twisting a knob that ignited a flame. The green liquid inside bubbled and hissed before climbing up the tubes at a snail's pace. It twisted, it turned, and at a few sharp corners it almost stopped completely, only to shoot down less than a second later. By the time the liquid reached the end, it splashed down into the beaker, unleashing a puff of smoke. The liquid gurgled and turned bright red.

Immediately, Basil swept up the beaker. "Eureka! We've done it, everyone!"

"Really?" said Riku. "And what exactly does it mean?"

"Why, it's elementary." He gestured towards the liquid before setting the beaker back down. "This reaction could only occur due to the presence of sodium chloride."

"Salt water?" Dawson blinked, bringing a hand to his chin. "I say, is there a pub near the ocean?"

"Close, but not quite, old chap." He marched over to one of the walls, towards a golf club case stuffed with rolled up parchment. Kneeling down, he tugged out one of the rolls and unfurled it against the wall, pinning it up with two throwing darts.

"Given the reaction, I can only deduce that our target lies at the river!"

"The river?" said Kairi. "But that can't be right. Not if we're talking about salt water…"

"Ah, but it is not _merely _the river, but a very specific location we must seek. To be precise…" He swept up another dart, jabbing it into the map. "We must visit the only pub that lies where the sewer meets with the water front."

Riku let out a puff of air, tapping his foot. "And then what?" So they had a location down, but that still left them dangling by a thread. Without a plan, even Basil's deductions were meaningless. Sure, Riku had his Keyblade to deal with any fights, but a pub… Hah. Who knew what kind of bozos hung out in a dump like that?

At first Basil stayed silent, and he paced back and forth, looking to the map, then to Dawson, and then all around the room. He stopped once, scratching his chin, and then he whirled back around."Well, we'll need to aim for a tactical approach. Anyone can barge right through the front doors, but if we came as we are, particularly with your brightly colored, zipper and belt-laden attire… Why, we'd be the butt of every drunkard, brute, and sailor's joke, with or without Ratigan's presence."

Zipper and belt laden… Riku huffed, folding his arms over the straps on his shirt. "Okay, so maybe we do stand out a little. What do you plan on doing about it?"

Kairi slid out of her seat, stepping up to Riku's side with a grin. "Isn't it obvious? We'll just have to disguise ourselves. Pretend we're like them."

At Kairi's words, both Dawson and Goofy let out a collective gasp. Teeth chattering, Dawson dashed behind Basil and tapped his shoulder, his eyes darting from Riku and Kairi and back to the detective.

"I say, is that truly a good idea? While I have no qualms, I suppose, both Riku and Kairi are, well, considerably younger than…"

Basil waved his hand, tilting his chin up high. "Oh, poppycock. A perfect disguise would make all the difference. Furthermore, it's not like these pubs aren't already rife with questionable behavior…"

"But that doesn't matter!" Goofy narrowed his eyes. He stomped up to Basil with his arms held straight and looked the detective in the eye. "Riku 'n Kairi are way too young to be hangin' around any bar, disguised or not! All those folks drinkin' and shoutin' would only be a bad influence on 'em, and I ain't gonna stand there and—"

"Goofy, _please._" Riku groaned, pinching the bridge of his snout. "It's not like I became an alcoholic at Pleasure Island."

"Well, I know, but…" He lowered both his head _and _his voice. "It just feels wrong, takin' ya there. It'd be like bringin' Max someplace shady, and that just ain't right…"

Kairi shook her head, giving him a pat on the back. "Neither is kidnapping children, Goofy. And isn't that what really matters?"

Dawson tapped his chin. "True, and we do have your companion to attend to as well. In times such as these, I suppose even ethics mean little compared to a friend."

"_Precisely_, old chap. And a little visit to a bar is nothing compared to Ratigan's level of treachery." Basil shut his eyes, tapping his fingers on the table. "Now, does anyone _else _object?"

"Well, I can't speak for anyone _else_, but…" Riku snickered. "I know I'm game."

The others all nodded in response. Yes, even Goofy, after a few seconds of fidgeting. And that confirmation sent Basil dashing all over the room, digging through closets, drawers, and bins. While a part of Riku wondered just what crazy costumes he'd throw at them, in the end it didn't matter. They still had a lot of ground to cover. Who cared if they had to dress like bums?

**x.x.x**

"Lemme out right now, or I swear—"

"Save your prattling for later, you fool." Luxord shook his head, pressing a hand on the glass. "You're fortunate that you haven't become a feline's feast. And, while I'm not particularly fond of stalemates, I'm sure you and I will both agree that this is by far are more… interesting outcome."

Donald's face reddened, and he stomped his feet. Grumbling and sneering, he hopped back and launched himself at the glass once again.

"I don't care! I'm bustin' us both out, if it kills me!"

Charming. That foolish fowl really believed he could escape, even without his staff. His furious pounding earned a chuckle out of Luxord, and he threw back his hood, crouching down to eye level. "That's quite the gamble. And even if you _did _manage an escape, the glass would surely scar you and the child. Is that truly what you want?"

Donald froze. He looked to Olivia, who sat curled up at the back, sniffling and rubbing at her eyes. His beak snapped shut, and he lowered his arms, stumbling backwards into another glass wall. There, he slid down onto the ground and let out a sigh.

"No, that's the last thing I want. But I don't wanna give up, either!"

"Well, only time will tell if you'll win this game. As it stands, your Key-totting warrior is wandering blindly to your rescue…" Chuckling, he, scooped out his dice and tossed them into the air, catching them before they struck the ground. "I do wonder if he'll succeed… The odds are low and danger quite high." He stepped away from the bottle, peering over his shoulder. "But I suppose that's nothing new for the Keybearer."

"But I bet you can't afford for him to lose." Donald scowled, shaking his fist. "We even got a note sayin' you need the Keyblade, and the Replica said the same thing!"

…Oh, how interesting. He could almost understand the Replica revealing such a significant detail; his tactless behavior and recklessness was nothing new. However, this… note Donald spoke of raised a few questions. If nothing else, he'd consult Xemnas about it once this mission reached its conclusion. Until then, perhaps he could humor him a little. After all, why hide the truth? It wouldn't change the inevitable outcome…

Nodding, Luxord turned towards the bottle and folded his hands together. "Indeed, we do require the Keybearer's services. However, Ratigan fails to realize this, just as he's blind to his true role in this game."

"His true role? Bah, so what're you gonna do? Turn him into a Heartless?"

A wry grin spread across his face. "You've answered your own question. What else is there to say? It's clear that you don't need _me _to hold your hand and spoon feed you facts."

A creaking from behind prompted him to turn the other way, towards the steps of Ratigan's lair. As the door swung open, Ratigan bounded down the steps, lacing his fingers together. He stopped just a few yards from Luxord, giggling like a child. Then, with his nose tilted upward, he marched right up to the bottle.

"I trust that you've treated our guests well, Luxord. We wouldn't want any undue stress now, would we?"

"Naturally." He shook his head, leaning against the cork. "And what about you? Have the pieces all been set?"

"Oh, yes." Ratigan's eyes narrowed, and he leaned over Luxord with a crooked smile. "Flaversham has truly outdone himself. Now that he's finished our dear queen's gift, we need only wait for our 'friends' to arrive…"

"Friends?" Donald growled, slamming his fist against the glass. "Like you've got any friends! You're just a big, smelly old…"

"I wouldn't go any further if I were you," said Luxord. He peered into Donald's eyes, fingers drumming against the cork. "As it stands, you're walking on shards of broken glass. Why tempt your fate with more childish outbursts?"

"It's true." Ratigan snickered, scooping out his bell. "I _could_ change my mind, you know. Felicia hasn't had bird in _so _long …"

"Well, she'll have quite a smorgasbord by the time those 'heroes' arrive. Why spoil her appetite now?"

Gasping, Donald slammed himself into the bottle again, his face bright red. "You wouldn't dare!"

Getting down on his knees, Ratigan placed his hand against the bottle, right above Donald's neck. "I believe you've forgotten who you're dealing with, my friend. Furthermore, your companions are quite lucky. The plan I've got in store for _Basil _isn't near as humane…"

A muffled shriek caught Luxord's ear, and he turned his gaze towards the bottle once more. Finally, Olivia got to her feet and came rushing to the bottle, her eyes wide and her whole body shaking.

"Please, no! You can't hurt Basil. You just can't! He's…"

"Overstayed his welcome." Ratigan sneered. "You're truly naïve if you think I'd let him _live._"

Her lip quivered. Tears welled in her eyes, and her tiny little hands tightened into fists. In mere seconds she, alongside Donald, pounded upon the bottle's wall.

"Basil's too smart to fall for this! And… and he'll find a way to stop you and save my daddy, too!"

"You said it, Olivia!"

…Fools. No matter how hard they struck the bottle, no matter how loudly they protested, they were but pawns on the chessboard. Rather than humor them any further, Luxord slipped over to Ratigan's side, tapped him on the shoulder, and gestured towards the door to Flaversham's cell.

"As entertaining as this is, I believe it's time we prepare for our departure. Time _is_off the essence, after all…"

"True." Ratigan sighed, pushing himself back to his feet. He gave the bottle one last look before stepping towards the prison door. Reaching for the handle, he peered down at Luxord with a chuckle. "Assuming Basil's deductive skills are even remotely competent, we should expect him within… mm, the next twenty minutes."

"And then," said Luxord, "the game truly begins…"

**x.x.x**

A shroud of fog concealed the whole harbor. Mountain sized tugboats bobbed and swayed, coated in a crust of barnacles. The distinct stench of old fish and liquor made Riku wrinkle his nose as he crept alongside the others towards the dimly lit lantern near a sign that read "Rat Trap". The dangling ropes up by the docks and scattered planks all around him added to the already dismal look of the place. More barnacles creeping up posts along with the flash of lightning in the sky certainly didn't help much either.

But here they were, just inches away from the gateway to Ratigan's stronghold… or so they hoped. Once he neared the door, Riku leaned back against a wooden post, adjusting the black bandanna that covered his head, save for his mouse ears. Instead of his usual getup, he wore a long-sleeved shirt drenched several sweat stains and lined with yellow stripes. His gloves and wristbands remained, while tattered jeans covered his legs.

"Well, it's almost time," said Basil, adjusting his sea captain's hat. A blue, button-up jacket replaced his trench coat, while a cigarette replaced his wooden pipe. And on his face he wore a fake, black mustache. "Once we step inside, stick close to me and follow my lead. So long as we throw all formalities out the window, we _should _fit in well enough."

"Ah, well, I suppose, but…" Dawson poked his head out from behind a pole. A flimsy blue hat flopped in the wind, while an eye patch hid his right eye. A striped shirt way too small for his round body and a loose pair of denim shorts completed his rough appearance and as he stepped out from his hiding spot, he tugged at his belt."Are you quite sure this is necessary? This attire is…" He sighed. "It's quite unflattering."

Kairi stepped right past him and fiddled with the fur scarf around her neck. A silky, red dress draped down to her ankles, and she stumbled around in the high heels Basil gave her. It was… definitely a different look for her. Heck, before they'd left for the pub, Riku had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Still, as flashy as the outfit looked, the way she tugged at the straps and kept her eyes on the ground made her feelings all too clear.

"I'd side with you, Dawson, but what choice do we have?" She brushed back her bangs and blew a tiny puff of air. "We _are _dealing with criminals, and they're not the most flattering people."

"Even so, this is completely humiliating! Surely I could have at least worn a larger shirt."

"Aw, ya don't look so bad!" said Goofy, patting Dawson on the back. He came clad in a tiny, brown vest, an orange turtleneck sweater, and a pair of baggy, brown pants coated in patches and holes. The fur on his head looked like a matted up mess, thanks to Basil hitting him with some static electricity beforehand. But, unlike Dawson and Kairi, he wore his usual grin. And to think he'd protested going there in the first place.

Shaking his head, Basil reached for the doorknob, giving the group a brief glance. "Appearances mean little compared to what else is at stake. Now, please, let's proceed…"

The door creaked open, letting out the stench of smoke. Shuddering, Riku followed Basil inside, eying the piles of barrels in the corner, the wooden carving of a mermaid mouse and countless red smudges on the wooden floor. The jolly piano melody coming from the side of the stage completely clashed with the tables packed with scruffy, sneering mice throwing down cards, dice, and the occasional dagger. As Basil led the group between these tables, every last sailor and bum bared their snarled and stared.

A sudden bump from behind made Riku gasp, and when he turned around, he spotted Goofy inching behind him with his arms wrapped around his chest and his teeth chattering. Not that he could really blame him. The dark room combined with the smoke creeping and curling around them, the flickering lights of the lamps above the tables, and the shouts of 'boo' from the crowd left Riku tense. Shuddering, he looked towards the stage to see what the fuss was about only to find an orange octopus dancing across the stage, tossing colored balls into the air, and catching them in his hat.

Turning away from the stage, he came face to face with a flying dagger and leaped back into an empty chair. As the weapon drew close, he nearly called for his Keyblade. Rather than attract unwanted attention, though, he swerved outta the way, watching as the knife crashed into the floor. Swallowing hard, he continued after Basil. All the while, his right hand kept twitching; if those punks tried hurling another knife his way, he'd happily reconsider using his Keyblade. Thankfully, however, they reached an empty table before long, and after settling in their chairs, a pudgy mouse woman in an apron emerged from the crowd.

Leaning over the table, she ran one hand through her curly, brown hair and locked eyes with Dawson, who shrank into his seat. Chuckling, she turned to Basil and said, "And what can I get for ya, sweetheart?"

Biting his lip, Goofy pulled in his chair and twiddled his thumbs. "Well, I ain't all that thirsty, but do ya got any water?"

"And I'll have a nice, dry sherry," said Dawson. "Perhaps with a dash of—"

Before he could finish, Basil slapped a hand over his lips and scowled at both him and Goofy. Then, after removing his cigarette, he turned his eyes back on the waitress. "Don't mind them. Bit seasick, ya see. Just give 'em a few pints and that oughta fix 'em right up."

"You don't say..." The waitress pursed her lips, raising an eyebrow at Riku and Kairi. "And what about these two? They look like a couple of lightweights to me…"

Riku winced and turned his eyes to the tabletop. Clearing his throat, he tried mimicking Basil's accent to his best extent, but the end result made him sound like he had a sore throat. "We'll think of something later. …Er, mate."

"But before ya go, I've got a wee bit of a question for ya." Basil leaned forward, twirling his cigarette. "We just pulled into port, and we're lookin' for an old friend of ours. Goes by the name of _Ratigan…"_

The piano music grinded to a halt, and a series of gasps sounded throughout the room. All eyes fell on their table. Glass shattered, and one particularly burly mouse hit the floor. Even the waitress fidgeted a little bit, her eyes dashing from left to right. With a gulp, she stepped back and shook her head.

"Never heard of him."

She didn't even give the group a chance to speak before she zipped through the crowd and towards the counter. Then, just as quickly as the music ended, the piano picked up once more, and the stage curtains opened to reveal a tiny lizard on a unicycle, holding up one grinning, overweight frog. Rubbing his eyes, Riku squinted, half expecting to see something a little less silly on stage, but the two of them remained, and before long the crowd hurled watermelons, tomatoes, bottles, and knives at the duo. And although they somehow managed to dodge every last one, more objects rocketed their way, forcing the lizard to toss the frog off stage and bolt behind the curtains.

Biting her lip, Kairi turned her eyes on the floor. "Aren't they being a little harsh?"

Basil shut his eyes, puffing out a ring of smoke. "Don't forget where we are, miss Kairi. This is a tough crowd to please, and as unfortunate as it is, those performers are likely used to this routine."

Riku leaned over the table, propping his head up with his hand. He gave the stage another look and caught the Frog dangling over the edge. A bombardment of tomatoes splattered against his back as he leaped towards the curtain. Right as he slipped through the cloth, one final dagger crashed into the stage. Riku winced at the sight.

"Sheesh. You'd think they'd call it quits by now."

"Well, as they say, the show must go on." Basil sighed. "And until our peg-legged friend arrives, we might as well _try _and enjoy ourselves…"

More fruit splattered on the stage, even without performers. The crowd continued to shout, and no matter where Riku looked, he saw mice pounding on their tables, raising their mugs, and shaking their daggers. Then, as the piano music slowed, the curtains drew back, and a new figure emerged. Unlike the others, she came without fancy tricks—just a plain, blue dress and a bow on her head. This white mouse crept towards the edge of the stage with her eyes on the crowd below and a smile on her face. The room fell silent except for a collective gasp. Every last thug in the room dropped their daggers, bottles, and assorted fruits, and their jaws practically hit the floor when the mouse girl started to sing.

_Dearest friends, dear gentlemen, listen to my song…  
Life down here's been hard for you, life has made you strong.  
Let me lift the mood with my attitude…_

Instead of shouting, the blaring of a trumpet chimed in with the piano, followed by a trombone. The mouse girl's song picked up the pace, and she started strutting across the stage. Her hips swayed, and she winked at the crowd, who all started bobbing along to the beat. And, to her credit, the song _was _pretty catchy. Catchy enough that Riku's fingers idly tapped on the table, and he had to force himself to stop.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Dawson bobbing in his chair and lifting his eye patch for good measure. When the singer looked in his direction, his cheeks reddened, and he chuckled. "I say, this is quite lovely. Who knew this a dismal place could attract such beauty?"

"Careful, Dawson." Riku smirked. "She might be a little out of your league."

"Aw, shucks." Goofy let out a wistful sigh, cupping his cheek with his hand. "She _is _pretty lookin' for a mouse. I can't blame any of the folks in here for gettin' all dreamy eyed."

"So, in other words, you're falling for her charms too."

Kairi leaned over the table and lowered her brow. "Guys," she whispered, "c'mon. We don't want to attract too much attention."

A few of the bums cast glances at their table, but most stayed fix on the stage. The white mouse gave another wink and slipped close to the curtain, singing about how she'd be good to them, while the music swelled and changed keys. Right as the mouse slipped behind the curtains, Riku heard a sharp creak. Squinting, he turned his chair towards the entrance and hunched forward, catching sight of a squatty, stumbling figure. This figure's huge, yellow eyes darted around the room, and he raised one wing to his forehead. A flimsy looking wing…

"Fidget." He hissed, turning his eyes back to the table. "Forget the show, guys. We need to move."

Sounds of hoots and hollering muffled Riku's words. The curtains flew open, and the mouse hopped onto the stage and tore away her skirt and shawl, revealing a feather boa and garter. His eyes flew open, and he muffled a cough with his hand. Shutting his eyes, he tried and failed to erase that disturbing image of scantily clad mice out of his head. Fortunately, when he opened his eyes again, Kairi grabbed onto his shoulder and turned him _away _from that stage with a giggle.

"You're right about the show, but how are we going to sneak past everyone?"

Basil peered towards the bar, stroking his chin. "We aren't. Not yet."

Past the hordes of mice scrambling for the stage, the waitress appeared, whispering into the ear of the bartender, clad in a pinstripe shirt. Pressing both his palms on the table, Riku leaned in, raising an ear. Between the singing and screams, he couldn't make out any of their words, even with his increased hearing. Still, he picked up a snicker from the bartender, who leaned over the counter with his eyes on the floor. A pair of huge, pointed ears poked up from in front of the mob. One wing, then another, pulled Fidget on top of the bar. Twitching and shifting, he whispered into the ears of both mice before hopping over the edge. Eyes narrowed, the bartender peered into the crowd and snapped his fingers. Seconds later, the music ended and the lights flickered out.

Even in the dark, the mice surrounding Riku's group continued to shout, now even louder than before. Glass shattered. A loud thumping filled the room. Riku didn't even think twice before he swept his arm to the side, grabbed his Keyblade, and let an orange flame spark at the tip. The fire burst to life right on time, too, as a shadowy figure sprung their way. Claws slammed down on the table, forcing Riku and the others to leap back, crashing into chairs, tables, and other mice. Daggers once again took to the air. Yelping, Goofy hopped towards the weapons and deflected them with his shield.

Wood cracked, and a sea of yellow eyes blinked throughout the room. Grinding his teeth, Riku launched his Keyblade at the nearest Neoshadow before bounding onto the stage, where he caught three glimmers of light, no doubt from one of the sleuths. He swayed between their claws and bashed them on the heads, knocking them down to the glowing circles on the floor. The explosion triggered a series of shrieks and screams. More daggers and bottles flew his way. Even a few chairs spun by, while a gunshot echoed from the back of the room.

"Fellers, calm down! We ain't tryin' to—"

Eyes widening, Riku turned his Keyblade down towards the floor. Another flame revealed Goofy caught between two burly mice, each of them tugging up their sleeves with a pair of ugly scowls. But before they could land a hit, a clockwork horse charged in from the side, knocking all three of them into the air. With a grumble, Riku launched an inferno over the top of the crowd and straight at the horse's back. It screeched as its body ignited and rocketed towards the stage. Half-expecting a stop spell, Riku leaped down and dashed past two scrambling sailors. His Keyblade pierced the clock, while a beam of light rattled it from behind.

The Heartless exploded, and when the smoke cleared, Riku caught Kairi standing bent over, tugging her tail free from beneath a chair. A Neoshadow leaped in from the side, and she jabbed it in the gut. Then, biting her lip, she inched closer to him.

"Where are Basil and Dawson? I can't find them anywhere!"

More gunshots. Shuddering, Riku latched onto Kairi's wrist and dragged her behind a table. "Look, it's hard to find _anyone _right now. Our best bet's to call for them, but…" He winced. "If we do that, then our cover's blown. We're already pushing it with our magic."

A bayonet struck the tabletop, and one of the Heartless guards grinned with its jagged jaws wide open. Shaking his head, Riku slammed his elbow into its chest, stomped on its legs, and sliced through its torso in one fell swoop. Then, eyes narrowed, he looked to Kairi and pointed to the left, where two Neoshadows dive bombed a pair of filthy mice in sweaters. Though the two of them rushed towards the mice, the Heartless slammed their claws into the two mice's backs before they even made it halfway there.

Darkness swirled around their bodies once the Neoshadows seized their hearts. Clawed hands replaced their paws. Silver helmets formed around their heads, while an all too familiar emblem flashed onto their chests. In just a matter of seconds, two Soldiers took the place of those mice, and in this dark room, there had to be others suffering the same exact fate.

Just thinking about it made Riku writhe. His jaw clamped shut, and his Keyblade shook in his grip. When he glanced at his hand, he caught the faintest trace of blackness creeping up his fingertips. Gasping, he shook his head, took a deep breath, and raised his Keyblade into the air. A flash accompanied by crackling reduced the Soldiers and Neoshadows to ash. As their hearts took to the air, he heard frantic footsteps coming in from behind and spun back around…

But instead of a Heartless approaching him, Goofy came stumbling over, panting heavily. "Gawrsh, I almost thought I lost ya!"

"In this mess, you're lucky you didn't_._" Riku sighed. "We've already lost track of Basil."

Lunging in the path of some light blasts, Goofy shoved his shield forward and skimmed the room."Ya sure about that?" He placed a hand over his eyes. "I coulda sworn I saw 'em skedaddlin' towards the bar!"

"The bar?" Wait, come to think of it, Riku did see Fidget sneaking over the countertop. With Basil so desperate to solve the case, it only made sense for him to follow.

Kairi cringed when a Neoshadow lashed at her with its claws. She stumbled over her own feet and nearly fell to the floor, but a table caught her on the way down. The next second, the Heartless hovered above the ground, and she spewed flames at its body. Then, wiping sweat off her face, she looked to Riku.

"So, what should we do?"

Riku didn't respond. He could still make out shouts, screams, and the sound of bottles bursting. Another bang from a pistol and a flash of black and yellow tempted him to keep on fighting. Even if a crowd of low lives filled this pub, abandoning them risked more lost hearts. But what if that was what Ratigan planned all along? To him, they were probably all disposable distractions. Why else would Fidget and that bartender shroud the place in blackness. It definitely split them apart… And unlike the rest of them, Basil didn't have magic on his side.

It was wrong to turn a blind eye to all those mice and leave them to the Heartless, but it was just as bad to let a friend wander straight into danger. It was like a game of tug-o-war. What was the right course of action? As he thought it over, Riku felt his legs tremble, and for a moment he turned towards the Heartless mob and drew back his arm in order to strike… He had to make up his mind then and there. What mattered more?

He took one final look towards the chaos all around them. The light from his weapon bounced off of tables, revealing silhouetted mice piled on top of one another, ducking beneath chairs and tables, and squirming against walls as Heartless guards slammed bayonets into their chests. As coldblooded as it seemed, he couldn't help them all. They had to strike at the center of this mess… at the one controlling the Heartless.

With his mind made up, he shone the light towards the bar and motioned to his friends. "C'mon. We have to make sure they don't get in over their heads."

"And you're absolutely sure?" said Kairi. "Once we leave, we won't be able to come back here. A lot of people might get hurt."

"I know that, Kairi." He shook his head, blocking a Heartless' claws. "But if we stay here, we leave Basil and Dawson to the Heartless and whatever else Ratigan's got up his sleeves. It's a tough call, but… we need to be there for them. They can't do this alone."

Goofy opened his mouth to speak right as a shockwave trailed across the floor. Gasping, he grabbed hold of Riku and Kairi's wrists and tugged them off to the side. "We'll make it there in time, no worries! Why, I betcha they're waitin' for us right now."

"For their sake," said Riku, "I hope you're right."The three of them rushed towards the bar without another word, bulldozing the row of guards that hopped in their path. They threw themselves over the stools and counter top and skidded across the floor, stopping just inches away from a hole. Upon further inspection, Riku made out the shape of a trap door, leading down below the pub. With the path revealed, he, Goofy, and Kairi looked to one another, took deep breaths, and plunged down the hole, landing on a flight of wooden steps.

On his way down, Riku coughed and cringed; the stench of sewage and salt nearly overwhelmed him. Covering the tip of his snout with both hands, he held his breath, eying their surroundings. Brick walls towered over them from all sides, with a river of murky water waiting at the bottom of the steps. A path of boulder-sized stones marked a path across the water's surface. The sound of dripping water drew his attention towards an open pipe, which spilled its contents over one of the rocks. Brow arched, he sprung from rock to rock until he reached that pipe. And while the surrounding sewage seemed to go on for miles, he saw no doors or alternative routes. If they were going to reach the others, they'd have to crawl through the plumbing.

Once Kairi and Goofy caught up with him, Riku tapped the opening with his Key, illuminating the path ahead. With one little flick, Kairi's sword sparked to life, illuminating the area alongside Riku's fire. Together, they crouched down and crawled into the pipe. After squeezing their way far enough, they waved for Goofy to follow, and the three of them continued through the dark, damp tunnel. The path started out simple and straight, but as they progressed, they wound up stuffed in tight corners and had to use both their arms and legs to push their way up. About halfway through, Riku's Keyblade slipped from his grip, forcing him to stop altogether, recall his weapon, and spark the flames once again. And if that wasn't bad enough, they reached a cluster of different pipes splitting off in different directions, most of which led to dead ends.

But, as luck would have it, the pipe eventually came to an end. Faint glimmers of light shone down from a vent high above them, and after climbing aboard Goofy's shoulders, Riku and Kairi slipped through the gaps and emerged amidst a sea of empty glass bottles and lopsided barrels. A pale pink light shone from afar, coming from a particularly large barrel marked with a golden R. It was there that Riku caught two figures trudging across the pavement.

Picking up the pace, Riku approached the two mice, who stopped in their tracks. Even in the darkness, there was no mistaking Basil's tall, slender figure and Basil's squattier form. Right as he came up behind them, the two spun around. Basil then placed a finger to his lips and motioned towards the R barrel. R for Ratigan, no doubt. And while a part of Riku wanted to say something about how the two of them snuck off on their own, now wasn't the time to chat. Instead, he tiptoed behind Basil with the others close behind, ducking behind a lopsided shoe for a moment before creeping closer to the barrel itself…

They drew just inches away from their destination when the sound of muffled pounding made Riku freeze. He jerked forward, shoulders tense, and peered towards a sideways glass bottle. Two figures stood inside, both pounding away at the glass. While there was no mistaking Olivia's small form, not to mention her blue hat and jacket, it was the other figure that grabbed his attention straight away. Pounding and pounding with his fists, Donald stared at the group and frantically shook his head.

"Get outta here!" he said. "Don't come any closer!"

But Riku wasn't about to back down. He and Basil sprinted over to the tip of the bottle and reached for the cork, while Donald charged closer to them, throwing his whole upper body against the wall.

"Knock it off! It's not worth it."

"Not worth it? Are you nuts?" He huffed, latching onto the cork with both arms. "We came all the way here for you and Olivia, and we're not leaving until you're _both _free from this—"

A trumpet blared. Sprinkles of confetti rained down on Riku's face, sending him tumbling away from the bottle and right into Basil's chest. A red banner unfurled itself just a few feet away with the words 'Welcome, Basil' written in black, bold print, while colored balloons drifted through the air. Donald's pounding picked up speed, and he started shouting 'run' over and over again. Instead, he stood stiffly with his eyes glued to the banner. Dawson, Kairi, Goofy… they all stared, too.

Riku's fists clenched and unclenched, and he drew back his arm, slashing straight through the lettering. A welcome sign meant only one thing. Their whole plan meant nothing now. They thought they had the upper hand, that they'd catch Ratigan off guard. In reality, it was the other way around. The sound of applause and a gurgling cackle only nailed it in Riku's head. And as the curtains to the lair flew open and the shadows curled up from the ground, he found himself paralyzed.

First came Fidget, hobbling down the steps with his ugly mug contorted into a smirk. He hopped right in front of Basil and took a bow before sliding over to the bottle and rolling onto his back. His obnoxious laughter continued while the next figure emerged, his entire form draped in a black coat, save for a pair of mouse ears and the tip of his snout. There was no mistaking that getup, and as the mouse slowly descended, Riku bent forward and snarled. Of course the Organization was involved in this mess. Of _course!_

But it was the final figure that really grabbed his eye. Tall, bulky, and grinning like a madman, Ratigan looked even uglier in the flesh. The five-o-clock shadow lining his furry muzzle, the bulging yellow eyes and pointed nose… And it was all wrapped up in a giddy demeanor. On his way down the stairs, he grabbed onto his cape and skipped with a giggle and a snort. When he reached the ground, he clapped one last time before taking a bow.

"Welcome, friends!" He reached into his pocket and scooped out a gold bell. "I'd congratulate you on an outstanding performance, but, frankly, I'm a bit underwhelmed."

He'd had enough_._The confetti, the balloons, the laughter and applause stung like needles in Riku skin, but to go out of his way to insult them for good measures? Oh, he'd show that rat an outstanding performance…

Taking a short glance at the bottle, Riku lifted his Keyblade, leaned back, and threw himself straight at Ratigan's chest. Yet, as he dashed forward with his weapon outstretched, that old rat didn't budge an inch. Instead, he burst into a fit of cackles and raised his arms.

He came just inches from his target before Ratigan vanished in a puff of black smoke, leaving Riku flying towards the steps. Though he tried to change direction, something shoved him down against the wood. The next thing he knew, he found Ratigan towering over him, ringing his little bell.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**END NOTE: **We're almost done with this world! I'm estimating about one or two chapters left... probably leaning towards two, but, at any rate, you guys will finally get to see what Ratigan's capable of. As for when the next chapter will arrive... it depends on my drive and how much time I have. I only have one week of break left before I'm back in school, so I guess we'll see what happens.


	26. Ratigan's Scheme

**Chapter 26: Ratigan's Scheme**

Heavy footsteps approached the group, and two enormous, glowing eyes loomed above them. All the while, Ratigan chuckled and pressed his weight against Riku's back. He clasped his hands together, leaned low over his head and passed a glance to the cloaked mouse.

"You know, Luxord, when you described this Keybearer as a boy, I didn't think you meant a _child…_"

Despite the weight, Riku squirmed and shook beneath Ratigan and shakily lifted his Keyblade. With a sharp glare, he muttered 'thunder' under his breath. The sizzle and crackle up above made him think for just a minute that he might've caught that creep off guard. Instead, he felt the electricity surging down his spine and screamed at the top of his lungs. Ratigan now stood down by the bottle, clutching his chest as he belted out a thundering laugh.

Rolling back to his feet, Riku launched icicles at Ratigan's face, while Goofy crept up behind him. As the spell drew close, his eyes flew open and he hopped to the side… landing straight on a miniature minefield. With a resounding _BOOM_, Ratigan toppled back, and Riku gave Kairi a thumbs-up. But just as quickly as he fell, Ratigan sprung back to his feet and snapped his pointy fingers.

"Clever, but I'm afraid it will take more than parlor tricks to be rid of me. In case you have forgotten…"

He gestured to the rising shadows, which shifted and bulged. Dozens of claws burst from the blackness, half of them twirling bayonets, while the familiar sight of trench coats and deerstalkers accompanied the other half. These Heartless scurried over to the group, springing onto Basil and Dawson. Though Basil jabbed his attackers with his elbows and tugged Dawson free from two guards, no amount of slashing from Kairi's sword nor assaults from Goofy's shield deterred those pests. Before long, they shoved the two mice to the ground and piled on top of them. And if that wasn't bad enough, both Fidget and Luxord hopped in front of the dog pile.

Those eerie eyes drew closer yet, and the footsteps even louder. And although Riku couldn't make out the figure's shape, the low, rumbling meow gave him a few vague ideas. What better way to dispose of a couple of mice than to feed them to a cat? And to go even further by throwing in some Heartless distractions… His eyes drifted over to Luxord and Fidget, and he nearly threw his Keyblade on the ground. Instead, he inhaled, exhaled, and motioned to the others. They had to tackle this mess one threat at a time.

Basil, in the mean time, continued to jerk and wiggle beneath the Heartless heap. He bared his teeth and slammed his fist against the floor. "Ratigan, you scoundrel! You insidious beast! If you even _think_ you'll succeed—"

"I already have." He leaped towards the pile, grabbing Basil by the chin. "The superior mind has triumphed, old chum! You're outnumbered, outmatched, and _completely_ out of luck."

Once again, Goofy's shield took to the air, whizzing towards Ratigan's side. Raising an eyebrow, Luxord clapped his hands, and the shield froze in midair.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to employ a different strategy if you hope to win this round." He shook his head, shuffling some cards.

Fidget snickered, rubbing his wings together. "Oh, they're already toast. Consider 'em cat-chow!"

Two more booming steps brought this mysterious figure out from the darkness, revealing one pudgy, shaggy mound that looked more like an over-stuffed pillow than cat. She carried herself with stubby, almost nonexistent legs, and even under all the fur, her neck resembled a wrinkled up prune. A blue bow dangled from a tuft of fur and two beady, lifeless eyes gazed at the group. But it wasn't just her hulking appearance that stood out by any means. Those solid, golden eyes accompanied by the Heart-shaped emblem on her chest were all too telling, and that was ignoring the purple wisps creeping up from her paws.

Turning away from Basil, Ratigan skipped over to the cat and patted her on the leg. "Felicia, sit. You'll have your dinner soon. But first, I think it's only fair to share what else I've got in store…"

"Oh, so there's more?" Riku leaned forward, brow raised. "And here I thought your pet was too good to be true."

"My dear Felicia is all _you_ need to worry about. As for Basil…" He looked to Fidget. "I think it's time for our grand reveal, don't you?"

"Sure thing, boss!"

Bouncing away from the Heartless pile, Fidget zipped off into the darker corners of Ratigan's stronghold. Though Riku squinted, he couldn't make out a thing besides Fidget's eyes… at least until a bright flash filled the area, illuminating everything from the shelves of liquor to a strange setup off to the side.

A record player rested atop a wooden platform with a string stretching all the way towards a cork that kept a metal ball in place. A zigzagging mess of tubes and wood formed a rollercoaster- like track for the ball, leading all the way down to an axe, a shotgun, and a crossbow. And if that wasn't bad enough, a rope dangling from the ceiling held an anvil over the base of a mousetrap, while a camera sat just a few feet from the contraption. And while a part of him wanted to rush in and free Basil, Riku found himself glancing from the cat to the trap and back again, unable to make a single move.

"Riku, c'mon!" Goofy flailed his arms and pointed at the Heartless, who dragged Basil and Dawson across the floor. "Ain't we gonna help 'em out? Forget that mangy cat for a second!"

"Are you truly that daft?" Luxord motioned to Goofy's shield, which lingered in the air for a few more seconds before rattling against the ground. "In a game of wits, it's unwise to underestimate your adversaries. That goes for you as well, miss."

Kairi froze just inches past Luxord, turning to him with a lopsided grin. At first she stepped backwards, turning her eyes towards Riku and Felicia, but after about two more steps she stopped, spun around, and let loose an orange blast that whizzed straight at the tail of Luxord's coat. His eyes widened, and he hopped to the side, but before Kairi and Goofy could even budge, a flurry of cards rocketed their way, sending them crashing into a nearby shelf. As they hit the ground, Riku bolted away from Felicia, throwing himself at Luxord's side. On the upside, he succeeded in pinning him down. Unfortunately, he soon found himself with his face against the pavement, cringing as a series of sharp objects collided with his back.

He managed to flip over and block some of the cards with his Keyblade, but by the time he regained his footing, Luxord returned to his position, right at the bottle's cork. Even Donald's hammering at the glass didn't deter him, and he leaned back, shuffling his deck again.

"I must congratulate you, Keybearer and friends. In the time you took trying to slip past me, you so generously allowed your friends the chance of a lifetime…" He gestured towards the trap with a smirk.

Riku gawked at what he saw. The Heartless shoved both Basil and Dawson flat against the mouse trap and began wrapping ropes around their bodies. And, strangely enough, Basil no longer squirmed. Instead, he heaved a sigh and lay perfectly still, his eyes half closed. The whole time, Ratigan loomed over him, wiping his eye. With one wave of his hand, he sent Fidget fluttering up to the record player itself before striding in circles around the two mice with both hands behind his back.

"Oh, how I wish I could explain this stupendous set-up, but your late arrival coupled with your plucky friends' interference has put me behind schedule." He tiptoed towards Fidget, giving him a nod. "But, rest assured, you're in for a treat. I even recorded a little tune just for you…"

Licking his lips, Fidget nudged the arm of the record player, setting it into motion. A bouncy little tune started to play, complete with a trombone and clarinet accompaniment, while Ratigan's voice sang:

_Goodbye so soon, and isn't this a crime?  
We know by now that time knows how to fly  
So here's goodbye so soon, you'll find your separate way  
With time so short I'll say so long and go  
So soon, goodbye_

Riku crossed his arm and lowered his brow_._ "You really think that's gonna work? I don't think you're giving us enough credit, rat."

Ratigan froze completely, save for the twitch of his eye. His fingers flexed, and his lips wavered between a smile and a grimace until, after taking a deep breath, he adjusted his hat and giggled. "Oh, it _will_ work. Even if you were to make it past my darling Felicia, you would only hasten their demise by interfering."

…True. If they cut the rope, that ball would still roll free, no doubt triggering a gunshot, an arrow to the chest, a clean cut down their centers from that axe, and, to top it all off, an anvil to reduce them to a smear on the pavement. Just thinking about it sent shivers down Riku's spine, but they had to do something. A stop or slow spell might buy them the time to escape, but was it really worth the risk? Wasn't there some loophole they could exploit under Ratigan's nose? Maybe once he left…

"Oh, and by the way," said Ratigan, slapping a hand on Luxord's back. "I'm leaving you in charge of these pests on the off-chance they weasel their way out of this mess."

"Of course." Luxord chuckled, looking down at the bottle. He thumped his fist against the side before turning his attention to Riku. "I wouldn't _dream_ of letting these fools pull any trump cards."

"Yeah right!" said Donald, stomping his feet. "Don't even try to pretend that you—"

"At _any_ rate, Ratigan, don't let me impede on your engagements." He shook his head. "Rest assured, they won't set hide nor hair inside the palace."

Dawson gasped, shifting onto his side. "The palace?! Surely you don't mean…"

"_Buckingham _Palace." Ratigan snickered and clapped his hands, sending the shadows around him springing up from the ground. They rose like a tidal wave all the way up to the top of the barrels and twisted together, forming one massive corridor, which Ratigan leaped towards, steeping his long, narrow fingers. "Now, Fidget, is everything ready?"

"Almost! Just gimme a sec, and…"

A rope ladder swung in front of Ratigan, swaying back and forth from the base of a small, wooden boat. Four tiny strings attached this boat to a purple balloon with a golden R matching the entrance to Ratigan's base. This tacky air ship squeaked and shrieked as it made its descent. The sounds forced Riku to press down on his ears, and when he looked for the source of the racket, he found Fidget pedaling away, sending a propeller at the tail of the blimp spinning like mad. In place of his grimy sweater, a red uniform with a frilly collar covered his torso, while a flower-laden black cap rested on his head.

The blimp itself wasn't all that stood out, though. Dangling from another string, Riku spotted a box wrapped in blue paper with a bright pink ribbon. And, at the back of the deck, an old mouse sat with a body wrapped in ropes, while his eyes gazed at the wooden floor below him. Although his scruffy red 'stache and oily clothes didn't ring any bells, the way Olivia shrieked and flailed at the blimp gave Riku a vague idea of his identity.

In a last ditch attempt to set things right, Riku twirled his Keyblade, sending sparks climbing up from the tip. He leaped back, shut his eyes, and prepared to launch it straight at the balloon when…

"Felicia, it's time."

A meow and the thundering of footsteps sent Riku reeling towards the bottle, narrowly dodging the swipe of her paws. He skidded right in front of Luxord and winced as she snapped her jaws in his face. And while a slash across her cheek sent her screeching backwards, the cat steadied herself less than a second later, lowered her head, and pounced once again. With a sliding dash, Riku slipped right beneath her, but by then, only the tail end of the blimp remained in view. It lingered just long enough for Ratigan to wave and take another bow before he and his ship sank into the swirling darkness altogether.

But the fight was hardly over. Tail swishing and eyes aglow, Felicia wobbled her way towards Riku again and slammed her front paws on the ground. A purple burst of fire spread across the ground like veins. Jerking to the side, he swept the flames away with a sharp breeze and bolted straight towards her. On the way, he spotted Goofy climbing up her tail and onto her back, while a glow enveloped her bulky body. She twitched and wobbled with a hiss like a snake, but her sluggish movements barely shook Goofy down. Though he swayed from side to side, he reached her head within seconds and began banging his shield against her skull.

On his way towards the cat, lights circled in from above, forcing Riku to dive outta the way. As he slid across the ground, a mob of guards charged at his side. A nice distraction, maybe, but nothing worth fussing about. Sneering, he swept them towards the wall with a swing of his arm and tore towards Felicia again. When he drew close enough, he spring off the ground and slashed across her emblem, knocking her back on her hind quarters.

Another slew of guards dived in from behind, dragging him down by the legs. They hammed his back and dragged their claws against his cheek, making him wince. Still, no issue. A jab with his elbow sent three of them tumbling across the pavement, and the others met their end with a quick crackle and a bolt of lightning to the chest. As an added bonus, he caught a bolt striking down on Felicia's bow; it made sense, given her height.

She shrieked and yowled, kicking her little feet, while glowing circles formed below her, and bright pillars rocked her from the sides. With her movements slowed, she took the full brunt of the attacks and quivered when the light singed her fur. Then, when her paws hit the mines, she tumbled backwards. Teeth chattering, Goofy hopped down right in the nick of time, as Felicia fell flat on her back, tail swishing about as fast as molasses. With a chuckle, he crawled onto her chest and hammered at her snout, while Kairi slipped up to her and jabbed at her belly. And, of course, Riku wasn't about to miss all the fun. Smirking, he charged in from behind, took to the air, and slammed his weapon flat against her forehead.

Smoke seeped from her mouth, and although she still moved about as fast as wet glue, a purple gleam shone in the back of her throat. Grabbing Goofy by the wrist, Riku dashed down from her chest right as the cat unleashed her blast. The flames zipped straight past the two of them, ricocheted off of the bottle, and struck the record player's arm before splattering on the ground just a hair away from the mouse trap.

"Great Scott!" Dawson shivered and gulped, wiggling beneath the ropes. "Please be careful with that beast. Otherwise you might—"

"Oh, give it up, Doctor." Basil groaned. "Even if they defeat that monster, it's far too late to stop him now. He'll seize the crown and shroud London in despair."

A second blast shot towards the ground, sending Goofy scrambling behind the bottle. Gulping, he poked his head out from behind the glass and looked towards Basil with a frown. "Now, what's all this about a crown, Basil?"

Heaving another sigh, Basil shifted onto his side. "Business at Buckingham Palace implies business with the queen… And to think I had failed to consider the sheer scope of his scheme."

"Look," said Riku. "Don't go beating yourself up just yet. Once we're through with—" More veins of fire crept towards his legs, singeing the hem of his jeans. Biting his lip, he slid to the left and hurled the Keyblade at Felicia's chin. "The point is, we'll get you out of there, even if it means getting through _him._"

Although when Riku looked his way, he found Luxord standing perfectly still, smiling silently at the display. It was kind of strange. For someone who claimed he'd hold them back, he sure was doing a lousy job at it. Even as the trio bashed Felicia in the head, slashed at her nubby legs, and sent flames crawling up her tail, he didn't lift a finger. At most, he shifted his position against the cork and fiddled with his dice and cards. And as the fight waged on, Ratigan's little ditty continued to loop.

_You followed me, I followed you  
We were like each other's shadows for a while  
Now, as you see, this game is through, so although it hurts  
I'll try to smile as I say…_

Slipping his cards away, Luxord stepped forward and folded his arms. "Do hurry along now. The sooner you eradicate this pet, the sooner you may continue your role in this game."

"Wait," said Kairi. "I thought you were here to—" She paused, slipping between Felicia's front legs. "I thought you were here to slow us down."

It was fishy all right. Why was an Organization member letting them skirt by so easily? Even if they did really need his Keyblade, it felt way too easy. For the past few minutes, he'd focused solely on playing with his cards. For someone who stood in their way earlier, it sure felt like an odd change of heart… or lack thereof. Riku would've happily called him out on it, too, if it weren't for the situation at hand. With Felicia thundering towards him for what seemed like the millionth time, he'd have to save his questions for later.

Though her movements started out sluggish, she soon burst into a full on sprint with her mouth hanging open. Her movements flung Goofy against a wall, and the explosion beneath her paws barely shook her this time. And while Riku dashed to the side, he soon felt his feet leave the ground, while his body tumbled in midair. His face slammed against a brick wall, and he slid down on top of one of the barrels. Rubbing his snout, he scowled at that stupid cat, who drew back her head and unleashed another blast from her gaping maw. Knees bent and back arched, Riku waited until the blast drew near him before he tossed himself down from his perch.

To his pleasant surprise, he caught the R emblem on the way down and burst into laughter when purple flames enveloped the entire base. The wood crackled and turned pitch black. Smoke curled towards the ceiling. But as much as he would've loved to watch it burn, the wafting music and yowls from Felicia brought him back to reality. And, with a grin still plastered on his face, he rattled the cat with one, two, three, four thunderbolts. Her fur spiked up with each strike until she resembled an over-sized pompom with fangs. Yet even that didn't knock her out of the running; after shaking herself off, she dragged her paws against the ground and pounced.

"So close, Keybearer, but will you seize your checkmate or will the cat seize you?"

Ugh. Did he really have to make stupid chess jokes at a time like this? Fighting back a groan, Riku pulled up his sleeves and launched himself straight up at Felicia, spinning against her legs. Though she twitched and snarled, Felicia soon retaliated with a snap of her jaws, catching Riku by the torso. Her fangs dug through his sweater, squeezing him like a grape. The gnawing sensation nearly made him choke. Gasping for air, he drove his arm towards her jaw, but he didn't even get the satisfaction of hammering at her teeth before she drew her head back and hurled him away.

A pair of arms grabbed him from behind. When he opened his eyes, he found himself staring up at Goofy, who lowered him back on his feet. Slumped forward, Riku managed to keep his footing despite the stinging in his chest. He didn't even bother looking at the wounds at risk of getting sick to his stomach. His eyes searched the ground for his weapon, but he found no trace of it. Not that this was a problem for him.

Stomping towards Felicia, he raised his hand, ready to reclaim his Key for round two when—

"Riku, catch!"

His Keyblade whirled towards him without a single flash of light. And while he grabbed it before it nailed him in the face, he wound up staring at his weapon, at a complete loss for words. That… was not how he expected to reclaim it. Wasn't he the only one who could…?

"Mrrrroow…"

Right, he still had a fight to finish. Shoving his thoughts aside, Riku swiped up Sora's necklace and squeezed it tight. Who knew how long that song would keep going now? In order to stand a chance against Ratigan, they had to wrap things up. And what better way to plow through it than with a gift from a friend? Slapping the necklace at the end of his Keyblade, Riku knelt down, eyes locked with the Felicia's. Inky smog spiraled up the tip of the Keyblade, shifting it from gold and silver to a solid black. The handle took the shape of two bat wings, while a chain-like pattern ran up the now sharpened blade. Just like with Kairi's charm, the Keyblade transformed and, with luck, Sora's gift would give him just the boost he needed.

The record continued to turn, and the rope stretched farther and farther with each passing second while Felicia lumbered closer, running her tongue over her lips. Turning his eyes to his friends, Riku hoisted his Keyblade above his head and shot them one last glance. With time so short, they needed to change tactics. Every second they wasted with the cat brought Basil and Dawson one step closer to their demise. That just wouldn't fly. And while what he was about to do would probably come back to bite him later, what choice did he have?

Injured or not, it was time to bite the bullet.

"You two help Basil and Dawson. I'll finish this myself."

"Wait a minute!" said Kairi. "At least let us—"

He didn't bother healing before he charged at the cat. The throbbing from the bite barely mattered now. With one hand over his chest, he shut his eyes, took a deep breath, and rocketed at Felicia, knocking her clean off her feet. A second dash sent her rolling onto her side. A third down on her back. Slicing, slashing, and slamming away, Riku stayed on the offensive, striking blow after blow. He could feel heat climbing up his sleeves, but he continued his assault in spite of the flames. Every swipe of Felicia's paws met the Keyblade's tip. When she snapped her jaws, he struck her teeth like a xylophone.

Rather than retaliate, Felicia scurried backwards into a corner with her head low to the ground. Riku followed. He twirled his Keyblade in his grip, running faster and faster until he reached his target and, with a broad sweep of his arm, he sliced clear across her chest, and Felicia finally ceased her struggling. Like any other Heartless, her heart burst from inside her, shining its pale light on the ground below. Her body erupted in smoke and fire, staining the ground with a lake-sized smudge. As he watched her body fade, the stinging in his chest struck back at full force, and he finally took note of the burns on his sleeves.

Panting, he wiped away his sweat and limped away from the corner. By the time he reached the bottle, he flopped on the floor, finally letting the warmth of a cure spell wash over him. His head spun, and a part of him just wanted to lie there on the cool cement. But the song that kept looping and the friends awaiting his rescue kept him from indulging in those thoughts. With Felicia gone, he needed to hurry. They all did. And so, after catching his breath, he threw himself upright and marched past the bottle, stopping only once when he noticed Luxord's absence.

"Don't worry about him," said Donald. "He musta snuck off while you were fighting that cat!"

It figured. Those Organization members never stuck around when it was actually _convenient. _But, on the upside, every obstacle except for the trap and the bottle disappeared. And with nothing stopping him, Riku wandered up to Goofy and Kairi, placing his hands on their shoulders.

"So, any ideas yet?"

"'Fraid not, Riku." Goofy slumped, kicking at the edge of the mousetrap. "And Basil sure ain't—"

"Oh, don't you see?" he said. "I've been so blind, so _foolish! _Ratigan would have seen this trap coming a mile away, and yet I believed we could outwit him."

Kairi rubbed at her temple, closing her eyes. "He's been going on and on about this the whole time. It's like he's given up already."

"Because, Miss Kairi, I have. I'm resigned to my fate as a failure of a detective. Go forth without me if you must, but…"

"Oh, confound it!" said Dawson. "The queen's in peril, and all you're doing is wallowing in your own self-pity. What happened to the brilliant detective who got us here in the first place?"

No kidding. Just watching him sulk made Riku sick. Brow furrowed, he crouched down next to Basil with his hands on his hips. "Look, the coast is clear, and we still have time. You messed up—we _all_ did, but that doesn't mean you should throw your life away!"

Goofy wrapped his arms around his chest, shivering and sniffling. "And what about poor ol' Dawson? He's countin' on ya just like the rest of us!"

Basil stayed silent and shut his eyes, breathing slowly, as if resigned. The song continued into the second verse again when the record player screeched and began repeating the words _'So long'. _With a quiet gasp, Dawson nudged Basil with his shoulder, but even then he didn't budge.

"Come now! This is our chance, Basil. Please, if not for me, then think of Olivia…"

Basil's back arched, and he sunk lower into the ropes. "I'm such a fool. An imbecile! A dolt."

"Aw, phooey!" Donald bounced up and down, throwing his fists against the glass. "I say you oughta save him anyway. Stop the record with magic or—"

_This game is through, so although it hurts  
I'll try to smile as I say…_

Great, the record stopped skipping. Covering his face with his hand, Riku turned away from the detective with a growl. "I think Donald's onto something. Let's get this over with before—"

Dawson puffed out his cheeks and shifted beneath the ropes. "Oh, dash it all! At this rate, we might as well set the trap off now and be done with it."

Basil opened his eyes. "Set it off now…" He chuckled, and a grin slowly spread across his lips. "Yes. Yes! We'll set the trap off now!"

Riku's jaw dropped, and he and his friends let out a collective "What?!"

With one final 'goodbye,' the song ended, and the arm of the record player pulled the string straight, removing the cork from beneath the glass that held the ball. Free at last, the ball twisted its way down the track, drawing closer and closer to the end. With a sharp breath, Riku's shoulders jerked up, and he raised his Keyblade, ready to stop the whole thing in its tracks. However, before he could so much as mutter the words, Basil shot him a pointed look.

"No! You mustn't intervene. If we time this just right, we may be able to weasel our way out of this mess." He glanced at the ball, then to the axe and the crossbow, mumbling something about angle trajectories, isosceles triangles, and principles of opposing motions. After a few short seconds, he raised his voice, twisting his head towards the others. "Now, all of you get out of the way! And Dawson, when I give the signal, we _must_ release the trigger."

"B-But…" Goofy brought his hands to his mouth, knees shaking. "Are ya sure it'll—"

"No questions, Goofy! Now, run. We've only a matter of seconds before…"

Riku's eyes followed the ball on its way down another spiral of tubes. With his legs stiff and his heart racing, he reached for Goofy's wrist, then Kairi's. Off to the side, Olivia pressed her face and hands against the bottle, while Donald paced back and forth. Dawson's fingers twitched above the trigger while the ball came closer yet. Slamming his eyes shut, Riku pulled his friends out from beneath the axe. The ball rolled down the final slope, and Basil turned his eyes back to Dawson.

"Now!"

They released the trigger, setting the trap into motion. Right before the metal piece could snap off their heads, it slammed down on the ball, stopping it mid-roll. The metal pegs holding it together rumbled and shot into the air, striking the gun's trigger. With a _BANG_, the bullet crashed into the crossbow, sending an arrow flying towards the axe handle and slicing it in two. When the axe blade whirled down towards the trap, Riku nearly bolted for it, but Kairi and Goofy held him back by the arms. Wood splinters scattered in the air when the axe struck the ground, splitting the trip right down the middle and freeing the two mice from the ropes.

Finally, the anvil slammed between them, rattling the ground below everyone's feet. The bottle shook from side to side, and the cork sprung free, sending Olivia and Donald crashing down between the mice. Fortunately, Basil broke their fall, catching them in his arms. Dragging his friends behind him, Riku rushed their way, and Basil chortled when they reached him at last. With one flick of his wrist, he whipped out his deerstalker and coat, tossing his disguise away. Then, slinging his arms over their shoulders, he grinned at the camera.

"Smile, everyone!"

The camera clicked and flashed so bright it made Riku see dozens of spots, but who was he to complain? The treacherous trap now lay in a heap of splinters, metal, and rope, with only the gun and record player still intact. Olivia, now free, wrapped her arms around Basil's waist and, this time, he didn't resist. With a faint hint of a smile, he patted her on the head before scooping out Donald's cap and dropping it askew on his head. And, while he grumbled in response, his beak bent into an enormous smirk.

"About time," he said, waddling past the bottle. "Now all we've gotta do is grab my staff and hit the road."

His staff? Riku blinked, following him over to the remains of Ratigan's base. "Wait, you mean you don't have it right now?"

"Of course not! If I did, I woulda busted outta that bottle ages ago." He put a hand on his hip, and tilted his head towards a nearby barrel. A barred door covered in locks sat at the top of the steps, which Donald promptly ascended. "Just point your Keyblade at the door, and I'll handle the rest. We don't have time to dawdle, anyway!"

Basil nodded, leading Olivia and Dawson over to the storm drain. "Once you've gathered your belongings, we must leave posthaste! For the Queen's sake _and _Miss Flimflammer's."

Olivia opened her mouth to speak, but instead she started giggling. Rolling his eyes, Riku followed Donald's instructions and turned his blade to the door. Light pierced the locks, sending them bouncing down the steps. And, once Donald zipped in and scooped out his staff, the group departed for the sewer once more.

**x.x.x**

From high atop the balconies and down along the red carpet, crowds of mice poured into the palace. Some clad in top hats and tuxedos, others draped in lavishly frilled dresses with parasols in hand. Children, the elderly, and those with nothing but tattered, smudge-stained sweaters huddled throughout the room, their eyes fixed on the steps which lead up to a stage backed by green curtains. Colorful banners draped from the walls. Bugle horns trilled a merry tune. It all seemed so picture perfect. An appropriate set-up for a Diamond Jubilee…

If only they knew what awaited them beyond those drapes. Oh, what fools…

At a podium topped with levers and switches, Flaversham stood hunched over, sweat crawling down his cheeks. His eyes gazed down at the controls before him, while two Heartless guards raised signs that praised Ratigan's supposed humility. Truly ironic, but that was only a small piece of what lay backstage. From the controls came a long, winding wire that reached the back side of a remarkable invention. Elegant, red robes draped over its shoulders. A pudgy, smiling face stared out at the curtain. A crown stood perfectly straight on its head…

If there was one thing that could be said about Flaversham's handiwork, it _did_ capture the likeness of the struggling monarch in the corner.

"Release me at once, you vile demon!"

Pressed up against the wall by two Heartless' hands, a plump mouse dressed in matching robes squirmed and scowled at the scene before her. White fur adorned the sleeves of her attire, while a crown lay on her long, white hair. Ropes pinned her stubby arms to her sides, while her puny legs kicked wildly at the nearest Heartless. Of course, her efforts did little. At most, the Heartless guards stopped to swipe their claws against her face while Fidget rolled on the floor in a fit of laughter.

And then there was Ratigan, that pompous fool. In the time it took Luxord to arrive, he'd changed from his suit to purple, silk robe adorned with gem stones and buttons. But if that wasn't ridiculous enough, a red cape spanned from his shoulders all the way past the tip of his tail, while the buckle of his belt bore his familiar R insignia. His crown, even larger than the queen's, matched his ego quite well. And, if nothing else he did possess enough charisma for at least three kings.

Snickering and snorting, Fidget slipped up to him from behind and tugged at his cape. "So, boss, what're we gonna do with this old fatty?"

"What indeed," said Ratigan, steepling his fingers. He strode over to the queen with a mad smirk and tugged at her cheek. "If Felicia were here, I would gladly treat her to dessert, but alas. She is…"

"No more, I'm afraid." Finally, Luxord stepped out from the shadows, his hands behind his back. "Despite her best efforts, she met her demise at the hands of the Keyblade bearer. Indeed, he won this round."

He turned the other way, hiding his smile, though, after a second, he peered over his shoulder in anticipation for Ratigan's response. And, oh, what a response it was. His eyes became bloodshot, his nostrils flared, and he gripped at the air in front of him, nearly trampling Fidget as he fell towards the wall. He gripped the front of his chest, grinded his teeth and, with a sweep of his arms, stormed over to Luxord and breathed down his neck.

"You…" He breathed in, his expression softening. His smile returned, and he patted Luxord on the head. "Oh, you must have a lot of nerve to return here after such a tremendous _failure._ The next thing you'll tell me is that Basil—"

"Escaped. Quite tragic, really." Or perhaps he didn't; he certainly didn't stay long enough to know for sure, but given the Keybearer's persistence, the odds were in Basil's favor. And besides, he needed to push Ratigan until he teetered over the edge. Anything to spark his rage was another ace in Luxord's pocket.

Sure enough, Ratigan's eyes bulged, and he swiped a hand at Luxord's neck, squeezing tight. However, he missed the mark entirely, as Luxord slipped between his grasp and circled behind him. Ratigan's back arched, and he flipped around, and let out a laugh that sounded more like a wheeze.

"My friend, I think you've spent a little too much time playing c_ards._ Have you forgotten what I do to the ones who upset me?" Sparks appeared in his palm, growing and growing into a full-fledged flame. He hurled it at the wall, just inches above the queen's head and clapped his hands together. "You'd better have a _very_ good reason for your incompetence because I can_not_ afford any more disruptions." He stopped, running a hand over his head. "Mm, that is, I would _prefer_ to avoid them _if_ possible."

"It was an oversight I deeply regret." He feigned a sigh. "But the game isn't over yet. There _is_ still a chance for you to finish those fools, and you have quite the stage for your performance…"

"…Yes. As a matter of fact, I do!" He pulled his fists close to his chest and sprung into the air. "A grand audience of mice, unaware of what I have in store. Even if that pitiful detective and his friends arrive, what does it matter? The crowd will get a show they'll certainly never forget, and Basil's demise will be _so_ much sweeter if I can witness it myself…"

"Wait a sec." Fidget frowned and did a double take, grabbing onto his cheeks with his wings. "That Key-kid took out Felicia. What's stoppin' him from—"

"The bat _does_ have a point," said Luxord. "Their group has proven quite a bit more competent than you anticipated. Perhaps Lady Luck sympathizes with their plight. And if you think the Heartless are enough to seize the jackpot, I must inform you now that the Keybearer has faced far more devastating foes…"

"You claim I underestimate that child, but I think you're underestimating _me. _Perhaps he's a bit more capable than I expected, but that means little in the grand scheme of things." He chuckled, placing a hand over his heart, while twists of black smoke crept up from his cape. "If I must, I'll simply become the stronger mouse. Is that not what you suggested from the start?"

Oh, how perfect. He didn't even need to mention darkness this time, and yet that old rat practically radiated it. How much time would it take for him to sink into the abyss? Would he do so willingly or would his pride drag him on a path towards his demise?

Laughing under his breath, Luxord merely said, "You know the game quite well."

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**END NOTE:** Have a New Years present! :) We have one more chapter to go in this world, so stay tuned for the finale here. After that, we may be seeing Sora and the Replica's crew again, so there's something else to look forward to.


	27. Evil Unleashed

**Chapter 27: Evil Unleashed**

The mice in the crowd kept their eyes locked on the stage as the so-called queen gave her speech. Despite its twitchy movements and unwavering smile, they didn't even bat an eye. And thanks to Flaversham's ingenious device, it spoke with an eerie likeness to the queen's voice, albeit a tiny bit tinnier. But perhaps its reassuring words about her 60th year as queen accompanied by the promise of a new, brighter future distracted them from any unfortunate suspicions. Not that Ratigan truly cared. With those infuriating brats and Basil on the way, his plans were due for some… slight adjustments.

But for now, he stood with his eyes peering through the curtains, clearing his throat in preparation for his grand appearance.

Flaversham's eyes drifted to the next card held up by one of the Heartless guards. His teeth chattered and his hands trembled. Squeezing his eyes shut, he leaned into the funnel that connected to the fake queen's voice box and read the words aloud. "I present to you a statesman among mice, a gifted leader..." He winced. "A crusader of justice… a majestic mountain of humility and my new royal consort…"

Giggling to himself, Ratigan adjusted his cape, straightened his crown, rubbed his hands together, and leaped out from behind the curtains.

"Professor Ratigan!"

The crowd shrieked and inched away, children clinging helplessly to their mothers and fathers. Elders nearly spitting out their teeth. But, no matter. Grinning despite the outrage, Ratigan took a bow and leaned over the fake queen's shoulder. "Thank you, Your Majesty. And now, as your new royal consort, I have a few… slight suggestions."

He whipped out a roll of parchment that stretched all the way down the stage steps and straight towards the back of the room. The mice in the crowd gasped and sneered, some of them even shouting in outrage. Shaking his head, Ratigan turned his gaze to the list and began reading it aloud. If nothing else, he had plenty to share until his adversaries came barging in.

**x.x.x**

Toby's paws pounded on the concrete, sending water flying in everyone's faces. The dog dashed through the street, swerving around corners and sliding across the cobblestones at a speed so fast Riku half-expected to fly clear off his back. The constant jerking left his head spinning, but it wasn't like before. Even after closing his eyes, the ride felt less like a roller coaster and more like he'd been tossed back and forth a million times. The rain drenching his hair and the wind shoving him back sure didn't help much, either. On the upside, they had to be getting close now. Then they could finally put an end to this whole mess. Unfortunately, the speed coupled with the throbbing in Riku's chest left him gasping and shivering as they drew towards the palace gates.

An immense, black fence and stone wall loomed overhead with a jungle of bushes and shrubs resting at the corners. Pink roses rested among the leaves, bunched up at the base of one of the stone pillars. With a bellowing bark, Toby skidded right up to the pillar, and Basil sprung up from his shoulders, waving at the others. Though his breathing staggered and his head kind of spun, Riku reached for the corner and hoisted himself onto one of the bricks. Both Dawson and Olivia zipped past him, and he pressed his back to the column to avoid getting knocked down. His friends, on the other hand, slipped up to him from the side, eying him closely. While Donald tapped his foot and motioned to the others, Goofy cocked his head to the side and reached for his shoulder.

"Gawrsh, Riku. What's the matter? You're lookin' kinda…"

Riku waved his hand and pushed away from the wall. "It's nothing. Just a little winded from the trip, I guess." Okay, so maybe it was more than that. Even now, he still felt the faint sting of Felicia's teeth piercing his flesh while fire crawled up his arms. Just thinking about it made him wrap his arms around himself as he looked the other way.

"Riku..." Kairi reached for his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Maybe you should let us handle most of the fighting right now. Give yourself a little room to breathe."

"We don't have time for breaks, Kairi." He narrowed his eyes and stomped down the path. After a few steps, though, he slid to a stop, slouched, and gazed back to her with his head hung low. "…Sorry. I just don't think any of us should hold back. Felicia was just a warm up."

"Aw, you don't have to hold back," said Goofy. "But there's a difference between puttin' up a good fight and pushin' yourself to the limit. With the three of us around, ya don't have to carry all the weight."

"Right…" He knew he didn't, but knowing that didn't ease the aching in his chest. Oh, he'd love to grab Ratigan by the cuff of his suit, throw him to the ground, and hammer him with the Keyblade until he screamed… But that kind of thinking would get him nowhere fast. The fact that it even crossed his mind to begin with only proved their points. So, shaking his head, Riku finally started moving again. "And besides, if I pull any stupid stunts, I _know _I'll be getting a earful later."

"Yep," said Kairi. "And not just from me, so you'd better watch yourself."

Her laughter eased any sense of danger Riku felt from those words, and when she zipped right past him, he rushed after her with a smirk. With the others right behind them, they slipped through a hole between the bricks, emerging in a winding hallway lined with portraits of kings and queens and some tacky, striped wallpaper to boot. Basil, Dawson, and Olivia all waved at the group before disappearing around the corner. And in spite of his pain, Riku picked up the pace, leading his friends past more paintings, through blue silk curtains, and straight to a set of double doors with stained glass windows.

Looking from left to right, Basil leaned his weight against the doors and cracked them slightly ajar. He squinted and peered through the gap before hopping back and grinning at the others. "We're just inches away from our destination, everyone. Once we slip through these doors, we'll have reached the point of no return!"

Olivia's eyes lit up, and she tugged on the tail of Basil's coat. "Is my father in there?"

"Well, provided your father is an older mouse with a prominent mustache, I would certainly assume—"

Before he could finish, one of the doors swung into Basil's snout, sending him tumbling into Dawson's chest. In the split second before the doors flew shut again, Riku caught Olivia dashing into the room, past a plump mouse woman entangled in ropes and a small group of Heartless guards towering over her. Gripping his Keyblade, Riku slapped on Kairi's charm, pressed one hand to the doors and peered at the others. Then, without skipping a beat, he burst into the room and sent Heartless crashing into chairs, stepladders, and other knick knacks that filled the room with one throw of his weapon.

Huge slips of paper floated to the floor, bearing blind praise for Ratigan scrawled in ink. Scowling, Riku sent flames crawling over every last one before snuffing them out with a small whirlwind. While Dawson and Basil fumbled with the ropes around the queen's body, Donald bounded towards the green curtains at the end of the room, where Olivia stood with her arms wrapped around Flaversham's legs. A cold breeze swept through the area while ice clusters swallowed the tip of his staff. When the Heartless rolled back to their feet he went flying their way, bashing their faces and freezing their arms to their sides.

"Nice one," said Riku, slicing through the frozen guards.

They collapsed in a heap, which Goofy lunged on top of, pounding them into the floor. All the while, three more guards thumped against the floorboards, dozing helplessly before their bodies shot into the air and twirled helplessly. One sweep of Kairi's sword followed by a an explosion of sparks eradicated them on the spot, and yet about five more of those pests came charging in from the corners, while two wings reached over the back of one of the chairs.

Like Riku was gonna let Fidget pull any fast ones. Rolling his eyes, he sent a bolt crashing down behind the chair. Not even a second passed before Fidget shrieked and hobbled out into plain view. His hat rolled off his head, and he bared his jagged teeth. Both his wings rolled into fists, and he swung them around as if he was trying to look tough. But when Riku came running with his Keyblade aimed at his chest, Fidget gasped and darted through the curtains.

Oh well. It wasn't like he'd proved threatening before, and Riku didn't need to strain himself more than necessary. After taking a few seconds to catch his breath, he took the Keyblade in both hands and slammed it against the floor. The ground rumbled, and spikes of stone impaled four of the remaining guards. Of the two remaining Heartless, one wound up slipping across a slick coat of ice, while the other went down in a burst of white light and smoke. A few seconds passed with no sign of reinforcements, at which point Riku fell back against the wall, gripping the front of his shirt.

"That almost felt too easy. There has to be more of them, right?"

"Well, whether there are or not," said Basil, "I think it's high time we put an end to this charade."

He stepped away from the queen, letting the ropes drop into a coil on the floor. Taking hold of her hand, Dawson pulled her back onto her stubby legs, and, after dusting off her dress, she toddled over to the curtains with a scowl. Flaversham, in the mean time, stepped away from the podium and scooped up Olivia in his arms. Stroking her head, he cradled her as he joined the queen by her side.

"I'm afraid the lad's right." He sighed, placing Olivia down on the floor. "Ratigan fully expected your arrival. Even now, I bet that fiend is waiting for you to crawl out on stage…"

"Truly?" Basil blinked, stroking his chin. "I had hoped that we'd have the element of surprise on our side…"

Shaking his head, Flaversham parted the curtains. "It's true. That strange mouse in the coat told him everything. Why, any second now I'm sure he'll…"

From out on stage, Riku heard Ratigan's sick giggle, followed by his booming voice. "Item ninety-six. A heavy tax shall be levied on all parasites and sponges, such as the elderly, the infirmed, and especially…" He cackled. "_Little _children."

His Keyblade hit the floor, and he leaned forward with his arms crossed. "Okay, so we can't catch him off guard. So what? We've still got strength and numbers on our side."

"Indeed…" Basil gripped onto one of the levers while leaning towards the funnel at the podium's edge. "If he's expecting us, then we'll give him a grand entrance unlike any he's ever seen! This device provides the perfect chance to _humiliate _him before you and your friends leap into the fray."

"But Basil, are you sure that's wise?" Dawson shifted in place, turning his eyes on the curtain. "If we infuriate him…"

"Maybe he won't think straight," said Donald. "Believe me, when _I_get fired up, thinking's the last thing I wanna do."

"Wow, you actually admitted you've got a temper!" Riku clapped. Slowly. "I say that's all the more reason to go through with this."

"Aw, _everyone _gets angry! That doesn't mean I'm—"

"Shh!" Basil scowled, pointing to the curtains. "Now, you all quiet down for a moment. We need to time this _just_ right for the maximum effect. Get your weapons ready, and when I proclaim he's a sewer rat, _that _is when you'll make your entrance."

Outside, the crowd roared. From the crack in the curtains, Riku caught an elderly old mouse with his leg in a cast raising his wooden crutch and shouting about Ratigan's insanity. Other mice chimed in, while Fidget zipped past the curtains, wings twitching. Licking his lips, Basil turned his eyes to the others. Nodding, Riku scooped up his Keyblade, swapping Kairi's charm for Sora's necklace instead. The others crept to the curtains as the restless crowd grew even louder.

"Perhaps I haven't made myself clear," said Ratigan, his tone sharp. The sound of wood splitting followed before he raised his voice. "I have the power!"

"Of course you do…" Basil gagged.

"I am supreme!"

"_Only _you."

Stepping away from the wall, Riku leaned over Flaversham's shoulders and parted the curtains even further. While Ratigan waved his arms and shouted about 'his' kingdom, Riku tightened his hold on the Keyblade and bent his knees. The crowd squeezed together, their bodies shivering and their eyes wide open while Ratigan's bellowing laugh echoed throughout the chamber. Black smoke trailed from the tip of his cape and curled around his shoulders, and his eyes twitched. He puffed out his chest and leaped onto the banister before stopping, clearing his throat, and leaning towards the phony queen.

"That is, with Your Highness' permission…"

Basil cranked one of the levers and leaned into the funnel. "Most assuredly…" He winked at the others. "You insidious fiend!"

Ratigan spun towards the curtains, his breathing heavy. His shoulders jerked upward, and his lips pulled into a stiffened smile. "Mm, what was that?" He turned towards the fake queen again. "Your Highness, you sound a bit unwell. Surely you jest."

"I most certainly do not!" said Basil, hammering on a button that made the fake queen run circles around Ratigan. "And you're _not _my royal consort!"

Oddly enough, Ratigan didn't bat an eye at the queen's words. Instead, he arched his back and twiddled his thumbs, his lips twitching and his eyes darting to the curtains and back to the crowd. "Who knew our queen had such a fine sense of humor?"

The fake queen slammed into his side, while its arms stretched above its head, revealing the crisscrossing metal bars that held them together. Its mouth flew open, and it dashed to the edge of the stage. "You're a cheap fraud and imposter. A corrupt, vicious, demented, scoundrel. There's no evil scheme you wouldn't concoct…"

Basil jerked at the controls, sending the fake queen's head springing up from its torso. Its face bobbed towards Ratigan's snout and clamped down on his nose, making him shriek and slash at its springy neck. Still, Basil continued to unleash his arsenal of insults.

"No depravity you wouldn't commit!"

Throwing his whole body onto the controls, Basil cranked the lever so far back he made cracks run down the wooden base. Smoke seeped out of the fake queen's body, while its metal coating fell apart piece by piece. Screws rolled onto the floor. Its robe slipped off of its shoulders. Clenching his jaw to avoid sudden laughter, Riku kept his eyes glued to the stage while Ratigan kicked the robot aside and sent more of its parts rattling down the stairs. Even so, it continued to flail its remaining parts away.

"_You_, Professor, are none other than a foul stenchus rodentus, most commonly known as—"

"No!" Ratigan seethed, slamming himself down on the robot's remains. "Don't say another word, _Basil!_"

The curtains flew open and Basil threw himself from the controls right down onto the banister. Lifting his chin and puffing out his chest, he pointed his finger at Ratigan and belted out at the top his lungs, "A sewer rat!"

At Basil's signal, Riku thundered onto the stage, driving his weapon against Ratigan's cheek. The blow sent him rolling down the steps while the crowd gasped and shrieked. About five mice flung themselves onto Ratigan's body, while the steps lit up with an array of mines. Straightening his back, Riku peered down at the floor, watching Ratigan crawl back to his feet.

"Oh, you must think you're _so_ clever," he said, strutting up the steps. The explosions rocked him from side to side, but he continued seemingly unphased and leaned right in Riku's face. "You've done a remarkable job foiling my scheme, you know. You _all_ have…" He spun around, facing the crowd. Flames rocketed towards his cape, but he swerved between every last one and clasped his hands together. "But, my _dear_ subjects, do not think that this is over. While it's true that your queen hasn't chosen me as her consort, I assure you that I _will _reign supreme! As soon as I put an end to these infernal vermin!"

The shadows from the corners, from below the balconies, and from beneath the crowd twisted and melded together. They slithered like a snake, creeping up the tail of Ratigan's cape and spiraling around his entire body, which floated away from the floor. Purple sparks danced up from his finger tips, blossoming into full-fledged flames that enveloped his hands. And what started off as a soft, throaty chuckle grew into a fit of wild, unruly laughter as Ratigan struck the ground and sent the crowd fleeing towards the exit.

Playtime was over. If Ratigan wanted to plunge himself into the darkness, then so be it. Despite the pounding deep inside him, Riku sprinted down the steps and charged straight at Ratigan, pulling back his arm as if he was going to strike. When his Keyblade grazed thin air, he chuckled and whipped around, swinging his weapon in the path of the fire rushing towards his chest. Ratigan reappeared just a few inches away, dashing forward with his arms held back. Seconds before reaching Riku, a loud _THUNK _echoed from behind the rat, and he fell to his knees.

"So you think you can overwhelm me…?" Ratigan's eyes lit up, and he slammed his fists against the floor. Two black waves trailed towards Riku's legs, and although he tried to roll, a sharp, stabbing sensation seized him right before he hit a wall. And before he could even strike back, Ratigan vanished again.

Wobbling back to his feet, Riku marched towards the stage when the sound of gasping stopped him in his tracks. In a flash of black, Ratigan resurfaced, hoisting Goofy up by the collar of his sweater and squeezing his neck. Though Donald rushed in and delivered a blow to his knees, he wound up swinging against the banister and rolling down the steps. Another black flash appeared up on one of the balconies, where Ratigan resurfaced, shook Goofy from side to side, and threw him directly over a group of fleeing mice.

But he didn't hit them. In fact, just as his shadow fell over an elderly mouse woman and three young children, his body froze in mid air. Off to the side, Kairi came rushing in and hoisted her sword towards the ceiling. An orange blast soared up and over the balcony, singeing Ratigan on the snout. Hissing and grumbling, he ran a hand over the flames and brushed them away. Then, leaning over the railing, he stared down at the group.

"Oh, how _charming…_" His tone wavered, his words shifting from a near whisper to a yell. "But I'm afraid your childish antics won't be enough."

He raised his hands above his head and floated over the balcony's edge. Grinding his teeth, Riku pulled back the Keyblade and prepared to fling it straight at Ratigan's chest. Before he even got the chance, he found himself facing fistfuls of dark flames, followed by claws dragging down the front of his shirt. Gasping, he swiveled away, only to catch Ratigan diving in from behind. His claws raked his backside, and he soon hit the floor, cringing as he caught Ratigan dashing in Donald's direction.

Donald's eyes nearly popped out of his head when Ratigan drew near, and he screamed the word 'stop' at the top of his lungs. But instead of freezing his target, he shot through the air, propelled by one of Ratigan's fists. The room darkened, and the sound of breaking glass accompanied by squawks drew Riku's eyes to a hanging chandelier. Kicking his feet, Donald plummeted back towards the floor, sending Goofy scrambling his way. Right as he neared the floor, Goofy yanked him down by the wrist, squinted, and sent his shied whizzing into Ratigan's face.

_THUD! _It struck him square in the forehead, making his back arch and his eyes bulge. Then, with one flick of his wrist, he sent the shield flying back towards Goofy and crouched low to the floor, his eyes locked on Riku. The next thing he knew, four flaming blasts came rocketing his way, and while Riku slipped between three, the fourth caught him on the back, sending him rolling across the floor. Once he got back to his feet, he spotted Kairi circling in and jabbing Ratigan in the side. Three bolts struck him in the back, making his body twitch, and he jerked his head towards Donald with his teeth bared. But instead of swiping at either attacker, he took a deep breath and turned his eyes back on Riku.

What was he supposed to do? Obviously, he had to fight back. That was a no-brainer, but Kairi's words from earlier repeated in the back of his mind. He couldn't overdo it, but if he didn't fight hard enough, he'd wind up a doormat for that deranged psycho. Heck, he'd already been tossed around enough. As Ratigan drew closer, Riku's legs trembled, and he squeezed the Keyblade's hilt. Maybe… he just couldn't afford to go easy on someone so relentless. He could always push a _little _harder. Just enough to make a difference…

When Ratigan's fists struck the floor, Riku swerved between the two black waves that charged his way and flung himself forward with his Keyblade outstretched. Dashing towards his target, he laughed when Ratigan vanished in a puff of black smoke. That wasn't gonna work this time. When Ratigan reappeared next to the wall, Riku shot straight for his chest and sent him crashing into the steps. In the two seconds it took him to regain his footing, white pillars circled in around him, and Donald sprung down from the banister and clubbed the top of his head.

Again, Ratigan didn't retaliate. Instead, he took to the air once more, the black glow around his body stretching even further. In the blink of an eye, he shot throughout the room, zigzagging from wall to wall. One swipe of his claws flung Basil against a balcony. When Riku tried nailing him with a Strike Raid, he caught a flash of yellow eyes. Claws scraped his cheek and he screamed, slamming his weapon into Ratigan's gut. The hit connected, but that hardly deterred him, as Ratigan zipped off again, shredding the tail of Basil's coat before he plunged at Riku a second time around.

He ducked, swayed, and rolled to avoid getting minced, but Ratigan kept up the offensive. The two circled around one another, claws clashing against metal. Flames raining upon the floor. As he jerked around, Riku's head grew heavy. Pounding and pounding away while his chest continued to sting. Clamping his jaw shut, he thrust himself forward into another flurry of dashes, sending Ratigan stumbling backwards into a wall. A second strike flung him into the busted chandelier, while a third knocked him head-first into a bed of mines.

For a few seconds Ratigan lay still, save for the clenching and unclenching of his fists. Then, his tail thumped, and he lunged straight towards Riku. His face contorted, and he swiped with one of his arms, lifting him by the neck. His grip tightened, and the flames around his fingertips made Riku want to scream, but he couldn't—not when he was struggling to breathe.

Gasping and squirming, he delivered a kick to Ratigan's chest. He hit the floor about a second later, sweat trickling down his cheeks. His chest heaved, and he sluggishly rolled into a sitting position, watching as Kairi, Donald, and Goofy all leaped out in front of him. All three of them stared Ratigan down, but he remained perfectly still. Wincing, Riku pushed himself back to his feet and raised the Keyblade yet again only for Kairi to look back at him, shaking her head.

"Don't, Riku. You need to slow down."

"Oh, isn't that precious?" Ratigan fluttered his eyelids. "Well, I'm afraid that no amount of sympathy will delay your demise. I _will _triumph!"

"Wanna bet…?" Riku pushed his way through his friends, aiming a blow for Ratigan's chin. Donald and Goofy pulled him back, however, before he could land a hit.

"Boss, up here!" The curtains to one of the balcony flew open, revealing one grinning Fidget. He held Olivia by the tail of her coat, dangling her over the edge. "Look! I've got the girl!"

_"No!" _Riku broke free of his friends' grip and hurled the Keyblade up at the balcony. It spun straight for Fidget's face, but he ducked at the last second, sending the weapon flying back at Riku's chest, right where Felicia nailed him earlier. The abrupt hit knocked him clear off his feet, and he cringed when Fidget stuck out his tongue and waved Olivia back and forth. Bursting into laughter, Ratigan leaped up and grabbed a rope dangling from the broken chandelier and swung his way onto the ledge. Seizing Olivia by the collar of her jacket, he leaned over the edge with a toothy grin.

"While I'd _love _to finish you now, I think I'd prefer a more exciting climax." He whipped towards the curtains. "If you value her life, you'd better hurry…"

Groaning, Basil crawled out from a corner and darted off towards one of the doorways. "Hurry, everyone!"

They had no other choice. After gulping down a potion and letting a curaga spell cleanse his wounds, Riku barged right through the curtains and out into the rain. Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Dawson huddled close behind, while Basil sneered at the sky. And for good reason, too! Up above, Ratigan's tacky blimp floated off to who-knows-where. Biting his lip, Riku raised his free hand and shook it in the air.

"Great. So now what do we do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Donald huffed, placing a hand on Riku's knee. "Even if it means breaking the World Order, there's one way we can definitely leave Ratigan in the dust!"

Two lights broke through the clouds. Engines roared, and the flickering of lightning revealed a red and yellow blur spiraling their way. Oh, he knew where this was going…

Before long, they left the ground behind, plowing through fog in pursuit of Ratigan's blimp. They swerved around chimneys, swooped below bridges, and blasted off into the sky. The whole time, Riku sat hunched over with his hands clutching his head. Every beep and whirr from inside the ship pounded his eardrums, making him squeeze his eyes shut. When he cracked one eye open, the blurring of the clouds around him made him shift and squirm. Still, he couldn't look away. Not when they had a blimp to find.

Basil's hands gripped the back of his seat, and he peered over the top of Riku's head. "This vessel is truly remarkable! The speed, the durability, the complexity of each knob and lever… It's unlike anything I've ever seen before!" He leaned over Riku's shoulder, clicking his tongue. "And to think my suspicions were true! You can't _possibly _be from this world at all."

"Aw, will ya pipe down?" said Donald. "This isn't a joyride, you know."

"N-not in the least!" Dawson shivered, leaning against one of the windows. "Could we not slow down just a little?"

"There's no time." Not with Olivia in danger. Even if a part of Riku wanted to stop moving for at least five seconds, his own discomfort barely mattered. "If anything, we should pick up the pace."

The corners of Donald's beak quirked up, and he cranked back one of the levers. "Ha! I thought you'd never ask."

The cockpit rumbled, the engine hummed. In just a few seconds the ship zipped through the cloud cover, raindrops seeping over the windows. Sliding to the edge of his seat, Riku peered at the clouds, keeping his eyes peeled for anything hideous, pink, and floating. Though the sky roared and crackled, the ship proceeded undisturbed. A few bolts flew down near the ship's edge, but nothing struck them. Even so, the flashes made Riku jerk left and right out of impulse alone. Luckily, after blasting through one last cloud, he caught the shadow of a balloon. Less than a second later, they reached the tail end of the blimp.

The only problem? When Fidget turned his eyes on their ship, he started cranking those pedals faster and faster, while Ratigan sent the blimp swooping down towards the rooftops with one whirl of the wheel. But if they thought they could escape, they needed a serious reality check. After yanking on the controls, Donald sent the ship spiraling after Ratigan's vessel, zigzagging between chimneys, circling around a stone statue of a swordsman, and straight down over the top of a bridge. And, this time around, Riku kept his eyes wide open and his feet pressed firmly to the floor.

Soon, they whisked right past the blimp's tail end, and Riku gazed out the side window and waved at the stupid bat. At the sight of him, Fidget's wings released the handlebars, and he nearly wobbled out of his seat. Instead, he latched onto the handles again and pedaled even faster. Not that it helped. Soon, the Gummi Ship reached the front of the blimp, sending Ratigan rolling away from the controls with his mouth hanging open. He rubbed his eyes and flung himself onto the wheel swerving his ship to the side; the Gummi Ship mimicked his movements and stayed at the front. There was no way something operated by a _bicycle_could out-maneuver them.

Pressing his weight against a wall, Riku undid his seatbelt and rose to his feet. One hand reached for the door handle, while the Keyblade flashed into the other. "C'mon! If we time things just right, we might be able to hijack his ship."

"A splendid idea!" said Basil, adjusting his hat. "A bit risky, perhaps, and there's certainly little room for a quarrel, but if we time our jumps just right, we should be able to reach the ship deck with no trouble at all."

"Uh, one problem," said Goofy. "There's six of us, two of them, not to mention Fidget. Ya really think that ship'll hold all of us?"

"It won't. On the contrary, if we all boarded at once, we'd send that blimp crashing straight into the sea. What's more, we'd have no one left to operate this fine vessel."

"Well, I'm going." Riku couldn't afford not to, especially after that embarrassing beat down earlier. "And I doubt Basil's going to stick around and play spectator."

"Oh, most certainly not! I want to personally ensure Ratigan's defeat." He pressed his palm to one of the windows, fingers tapping on the glass. "And given the altitude and present acceleration coupled with Ratigan's weight, I suspect that's all the blimp can stand to carry without putting ourselves at risk."

Kairi sprung up from her seat, making her way over to Basil. She looked from him to Riku and squeezed her necklace. "But Riku's already pushed himself so hard. Can't at least one more of us tag along? Just to be safe…"

"We can't risk it." Riku shut his eyes, wrapping his fingers around her charm. "Believe me, I don't want to go at this alone. I'm probably not in the right shape to even _try_, but Ratigan… he's nothing compared to Ansem or even half the other foes I've fought." He reached for the door handle, peering out the window. "There's no way I'll let a little exhaustion bring me down!"

The Gummi Ship circled around the blimp, passing by the ship deck. This was their chance. No point in hesitation. If they moved fast enough, maybe they'd send that scumbag overboard without breaking a sweat. If not, well, they'd just have to find some other way. For Olivia's sake, they needed to move. It was time to push his fears behind him and close the curtains on this mess. So, taking a deep breath, Riku cracked the door open, locked eyes with Basil, took a step back, and jumped.

He shot through the air with his arms outstretched, drawing closer and closer to his destination. With a shriek, Fidget batted his wings at Riku's side only to end up with a Keyblade to the face. As he flew towards the deck, his weapon snagged against one of the fins, tearing through the cloth coating. The next thing he knew, he felt the solid wood beneath his feet. A soft thud followed when Basil swooped in for a landing, and the two stood side by side, staring straight at Ratigan as he spun the wheel again. Just as Basil predicted, they started to sink down, inch by inch. Snapping two pegs off the wheel, Ratigan growled and twirled around, his pupils shrinking away into his glowing eyes.

"So here you are!" he said with a smile. "And what an _impressive _entrance, too. It's a shame all that effort will go to waste once I'm through with you…"

"You're wrong!" said Olivia, yanking his tail. "Basil's going to put you behind bars! He won't let a big, ugly, smelly old rat like you—"

"Silence!" Ratigan grabbed her by the wrist, breathing down her neck. "Be a _good _little girl and stay put, or I may just put an end to you now…"

"Well, you better do something soon!" Fidget gulped, his pedaling slowing to a snail's pace. "I can't keep going with all this weight. We've gotta lighten the load!"

Riku raised his weapon, half expecting a face full of claws, but instead, Ratigan brushed right by him and latched onto Fidget's neck.

"What a _splendid _idea! And I know just where to start…" A reddish glow worked its way around his free hand, and he leaned directly into Fidget's face. His fingers tightened around the bat's neck, and he drew back his other hand, jamming it into Fidget's chest. Though Fidget screamed, Ratigan merely tightened his hold and drew back his hand, tearing his heart free from his chest. Then, in one swift movement, he hurled him overboard before crushing the heart in his grip.

…So it was happening again. There was no mistaking the blackness now oozing from Ratigan's suit all the way down to the deck nor. His back arched, his breathing grew louder, and he crouched on all fours, still managing one of his eerie giggles in spite of the situation. Lowering his brow, Riku launched himself at Ratigan's backside, slicing horizontally across his spine. The ship continued to sag, and he heard the wheel creaking while the whole deck tipped downward. Hissing, Ratigan leaped over him and dragged his nails across the wooden floor.

"Riku, take the wheel!" said Basil, latching onto Ratigan's arm. "I'll keep him at bay!"

"Oh you will, _will _you?!" Ratigan tore his arm free, slashing at the front of Basil's jacket. He missed the mark when Basil dashed behind him and let out a roar. The darkness around him stretched even further, cloaking his entire upper body. He gnashed his teeth and swept his arms at Basil yet again, but each swipe missed its mark. And while Basil danced his way between Ratigan's swings, Olivia toddled over to his back end and tugged his tail yet again.

The ship's bow tipped even further down. Riku nearly lost his footing, holding his arms to his sides and pressing his feet firmly against the floor. He looked over his shoulder at the wheel, spinning wildly on its own. A part of him wanted to rush in and help with Ratigan, but when he looked up ahead, he found something round, yellow, and glowing closing in on them. Letting his weapon vanish into smoke, he threw himself straight at the wheel, shoving it to the right. But while the ship tipped up until it floated straight again, that yellow shape grew even larger by the second. Now, Riku could make out numbers and two enormous hands, while the sound of ticking reached his ears.

He tried and he tried to steer the ship off course. By spinning the wheel, he at least turned the blimp to the side, but by the time he did, he could already make out the grooves in the glass. His body froze and his eyes slammed shut, but he still kept spinning the wheel. Spinning and spinning until he heard the wood crack and his face slammed against solid glass. From there, everything went black…

Pitch black. Cold. It was all he felt. Everything else seemed to melt away except the sound of…

_Tick, tock, tick, tock… _It just went on and on.

He didn't know how much time had passed before he felt himself against solid ground. Cold, solid metal… Spinning as the clicking and ticking echoed all around him. His arms stung like he'd been sliced with a knife. His eyelids felt heavy, but he cracked them open all the same. Rubbing his eyes, he pushed himself to his feet, backing into another while his eyes became fixed on his surroundings.

Gears. Giant gears spun all around him. Chains swayed, dangling like ropes from up above. The glow from the golden clock face provided the only light in this dark chamber filled with tubes and cogs. Looking down, he found an endless ocean of blackness between each piece of the clock. And when he finally tore his eyes away, he found himself standing back-to-back with Basil, who stared silently, eyes darting from side to side.

A shadow loomed over them. Riku felt it breathing down the back of his neck while Olivia's muffled voice fought to say _something _until, finally, she shouted, "Look out!"

Both Riku and Basil spun around right as Ratigan's claws flew their way. Before they could even move, the two of them went flying towards the edge of the gear, barely latching onto the edge. With Olivia pinned beneath one of his arms, Ratigan crawled closer and closer, flames racing up his free arm. He rolled his hand into a fist, drew his arm back, and nearly drove it down before Olivia snapped her jaws down over his other hand.

Screaming, Ratigan fell backwards, releasing Olivia from his grip. Hoisting himself back onto the gear, Basil charged, latching onto Ratigan's cape and jamming it between two nearby gears. As he struggled to tear free, Riku came barging in, jabbing him in the chest. Even with his head pulled back by his cape, Ratigan responded by hurling fire into the air and kicking his legs. One flame whizzed right past Riku. The other struck him on the cheek, but he stood his ground, delivering another strike. With another kick, Ratigan sent Olivia whirling into the air. Both Riku and Basil rushed towards the edge of the gear.

Leaning back, Riku leaped over the edge, gliding below Olivia as she fell. He caught her in his arms, landing between the grooves of a sideways gear. Between a grove that fit perfectly with one of the pegs on a gear just above them. If they didn't move soon, they could end up flattened!

Holding Olivia close to his chest, Riku did a double take, looking for something, anything close by to aid in their escape. One of the chains caught his eye, and he leaped over the edge, looping his arm through one of the pieces before swinging over to another gear. Up above, he caught Basil plummeting down from another chain. Ratigan leaped right behind him, his cape reduced to tatters. Teeth bared, he slammed his fists against the metal, knocking Riku and Basil over the edge an immense shockwave. Fumbling helplessly, Riku latched onto the chains again, catching Basil by the sleeve. A screech drew Riku's attention back up to the gear where he spotted Olivia backing close to the edge.

Basil looked downward, lifting himself onto his feet. "Riku, hold still for a moment. I have an idea…"

Riku didn't get the chance to object before Basil leaped down, striking a metal switch that sent the chains flying upward, straight past Olivia. Once he drew close enough, Riku sprung down in front of her, sending sparks flying into Ratigan's eyes. In the few seconds he spent twitching from the flames, Riku hoisted Olivia up again and leaped onto another gear, and then another, treating each one like a stepping stone.

They made it about three gears away before yellow eyes came flying down, followed by familiar purple flames. Sliding in front of Olivia, Riku spun his Keyblade like a pinwheel, deflecting the blasts before he tossed the weapon into Ratigan's face, knocking him into the grooves of a sideways gear. Basil waved at him from another set of chains, and Riku prepared to take off when he felt something tug his legs, and his face slammed into the metal. A familiar sensation of heat rushing down his spine followed while Ratigan pinned him down on all fours, claws piercing his shirt. Wincing, Riku shifted the Keyblade in his grasp so that the blade faced the other way and jammed it into Ratigan's side.

He rolled over the edge, giving Riku a chance to escape, and once again, he took hold of Olivia and sprung to another platform. He hopped and glided and dashed, swaying when flashes of purple caught his eye. Yet with each new move, he felt that throbbing pain taking hold of him, and soon his movements slowed. He and Olivia reached a gear flat against the wall, directly below the clock face. Panting, he looked down at her, then up at the approaching yellow eyes. He couldn't keep going like this. Not without putting Olivia at risk…

But what could he possibly do? He pondered this while Ratigan came crashing down, hacking and slashing without a single word. Basil flung himself onto his back and pinned him down for a second, but one jerk of his arm flung him face-first into the wall. The center of his chest shone blood red, and Riku knew exactly what was coming next. A heart shaped mark was the final nail in the coffin. Proof that even the most calculated minds stood no chance once darkness took hold, dragging one straight into its depths.

And yet, Riku didn't budge an inch at the sight. Instead, his eyes drifted down to his hands, where he noticed the small, black tendrils twirling around his fingertips. Ratigan wasn't the only one brimming with darkness now. He'd held it back this far… Hadn't even thought about it, really, yet there it was, clear as day. He could always push it back. Keep fighting. _Hope _that Ratigan would falter. That he'd trip and fall, get crushed between those gears, or finally collapse after taking a beating. But the longer he kept fighting, the longer he'd keep Olivia in the line of fire. And it wasn't like she could fight back.

His hand hovered over his chest, now bearing some unflattering gashes beneath the tears in his shirt. There was one way he could get Olivia to safety without a hitch. Something quick, direct… It'd whisk her out of danger and back to the ship. The same way he'd swept his friends out of the realm of darkness all that time ago… Even if it put his heart at risk.

All that pressure building up inside him. All his fear… He had to push it aside just one more time. That, or risk getting an innocent kid caught in the crossfire. The last thing he wanted was to lose himself in the process. To let his friends down. Who knew what would happen to him if he let it all loose? It was possible he'd end up just like Ratigan in the process… But even if he did, he wasn't gonna go down without a fight.

His lips quirked up into a small smile, and he jammed his Keyblade against Ratigan's claws. Then, shutting his eyes, he extended his other arm, inhaled deeply, and without the slightest regret, let his mind dip into the dark.

A small, black pool formed at Olivia's feet and swelled with each passing second. Riku pushed harder and harder, continuing to block Ratigan's blows with single-handed strikes, while he watched the corridor form. Those tendrils spiraled up his arms and looped around his shoulders. Still, he kept on pushing. Pushing that darkness up from the depths of his heart, letting it course through him like a river. And as the portal spanned higher and higher, the throbbing in his chest subsided. The weight on his head drifted away…

"Olivia," he said, turning his eyes on the corridor. "You've gotta run, okay? I know this looks scary, but as soon as you step through, you'll be safe. You'll be _free_."

Tugging on Ratigan's wrists, Basil leaned off to the side with his pupils the size of little dots. "Riku, what in the queen's name are you doing?"

"Trust me, Basil! This'll work…"

It had to. And although Olivia shifted and shivered at the sight, she inched her way closer to the portal. When Ratigan tried to squirm past him, Riku thrust his whole body against him. He pinned that old rat into the wall, pushing just long enough for Olivia to slip by. To dash through the darkness to the safety of the ship. And after giving him and Basil one final look, she scurried away, and the portal collapsed, leaving Riku, Basil, and Ratigan's Heartless alone among the clockwork. But how much longer would it last?

Delivering another slash to Ratigan's back, Riku pulled Basil by the wrist and leaped onto the chains. The black smoke crept further down his body, all the way to his shoes, but in spite of his reservations, he just let it flow. Ratigan scampered to the edge of the gear, crouching low. Any second now, he'd leap after them. Remembering Basil's little stunt from earlier, Riku held out his Keyblade and focused his mind on purple flames. Flames that devoured the entire tip of his weapon. Then, with a flick, he sent the fire crashing into one of the switches, letting the chain shoot up near a ledge. Taking another leap, he dragged Basil across the ledge, past all the cogs and sprockets and out towards the stormy sky.

The grumbling and roaring behind and the flashes of light surrounding them proved they weren't alone. By the time they reached an opening, Ratigan came barreling after them, banging on the ground. Three shock waves raced after them, and with nowhere left to run, there was only one choice. Shooting a short glance at Basil, Riku plunged over the edge, gliding down towards the hands of the clock. Naturally, Ratigan dove right after them.

When his feet struck the clock hand, Riku thrust the Keyblade up, spewing three more bursts of dark flames at the remains of Ratigan's suit. He squirmed and slammed head-first onto the tip of the hand before shoving himself back up and floating into the air. Riku knew what was coming next. The moment those claws came soaring towards his face, he slipped underneath Ratigan and smashed his Keyblade against his rear. Sliding across the ground, he nearly sent Basil over the edge, but he leaped over Ratigan's body in the nick of time, giving him a shove from behind.

His claws clutched onto the edge, pulling him back onto the clock hand with a fit of wild laughter. Digging his claws against the metal beneath him, he bolted towards Basil, only to come face-to-face with a flying Keyblade. Riku landed right behind him, catching his weapon on its way back before hopping forward and slicing him across the emblem. But just when he expected to face flames, claws, or even teeth, he found himself behind Ratigan in the blink of an eye.

After striking him again, he reappeared right above him. It didn't even make sense! He wasn't trying to move this fast and yet each blow seemed to send out of harm's way. Bludgeoning Ratigan in the head, he found himself back in front of him. A smack on the cheek sent him back behind. Was it the darkness kicking in? Whatever the case, every blow sent Ratigan teetering closer to the edge without a chance to strike back. Sure, a few flames and shockwaves trailed after him, but each one missed the mark whenever he disappeared.

And when Riku finally stopped warping, his body floated away from the ground, while a blue aura shot from the top of his head all the way to the tip of his tail. He clutched his Keyblade with both hands, pointing it straight up in the air. And although Ratigan managed to steady himself on all fours and rocketed towards him with his hands ablaze, he'd already sealed his fate. As he drew close, Riku shot straight at him, knocking him into the air. Then he whipped around, dashing into his back. Then into his ribs. He dashed back and forth and in and out so fast his surroundings blurred together. All he saw was his target shrieking and shaking helplessly with each little blow. And to wrap it all up, he slammed the Keyblade down on the very end of the clock hand, sending a rush of light up from the ground.

Ratigan never stood a chance. The finishing blast flung him over the edge at long last, and his chest began to glow. Riku crouched down, watching him plummet to certain doom. His heart burst from his chest and glittered and twirled into the sky. Even then, Ratigan belted out one final laugh before the very darkness he commanded swallowed him whole…

And just as quickly as Ratigan faded, Riku felt his head start to spin. The aura surrounding him shrank away. Though he tried to stand straight, his legs wobbled… became limp. He fell onto his knees, his chest heaving. His heart pounding. His whole body felt as if it'd been squeezed beneath a boulder. All he could do now was stare at the ground. But after a long, exhausting battle, maybe that was okay…

What came next shouldn't have surprised him. The Keyblade rumbled in his grip… A light on the face of the clock revealed the ever familiar shape of a Keyhole. Panting and wheezing, Riku lifted his weapon and, pressing his palm to the glass, managed to stand on wobbly legs. The light from the Keyblade burst into the Keyhole, sealing it shut just like any other. Basil wandered over to him when the light finally faded, resting a hand on his back. With a light shrug, Riku turned away, searching for any sign of red and yellow, but then his legs gave in beneath him, and he fell…

Or so he thought.

On his way down, Basil took him by the hand and hoisted him back on his feet. The Gummi ship breezed by the clock face, and its door flung open. With Basil right behind him, he stumbled into his seat and leaned back, letting his eyes drift shut. The voices of his friends melded together. He didn't bother listening in. After fight after fight and no chance to breathe, he let himself sink off into slumber. At least for a little while…

When he finally came to, he felt warmth rising up around him. When he opened his eyes, he found himself seated in Basil's arm chair at the foot of the fireplace. But where was everyone else?

"About time you got up. You're almost as bad as Sora…"

As if to answer his question, Kairi knelt by the side of the chair, a faint smile crossing her lips. And she wasn't alone, either. Before long, Goofy came thundering his way with Donald toddling right behind him. Over by the wall, Basil hung up his cap and fiddled with the collar of his robe. He, too, joined the gang by the chair after scooping up his pipe from one of the tables.

"I say, that was quite the remarkable show of swordsmanship." He puffed out some smoke. "And while I do wonder if using that darkness was the most orthodox approach, I'm certain miss Flangerhanger _and _her father appreciate your effort."

"Wait." Riku's eyes widened, and he glanced around the room. "Where is she? Did she make it ba—"

"Aye, she did." This time, Mr. Flaversham approached, holding his daughter by the hand. "And we both owe you our thanks. Isn't that right, Olivia?"

She leaped away from her father and onto the chair, grabbing Riku in a hug. But before he even got the chance to process her actions, she darted off and pulled the same exact stunt with Basil. "Thank you so much for saving my father. And for rescuing me from that horrible rat."

"Hey, don't sweat it," said Riku. "It's just part of the job."

Basil chuckled. "Though I must admit, that was by far my most thrilling case yet."

Over by the door, Dawson reached for his cap before turning to the group. "Well, I'm sure there are more cases just waiting to be solved, old chap. Though, ah, I think I've had enough excitement to last me a century. "

"Are you certain? I had hoped that, well, perhaps…" Basil ran a hand over his head, gazing towards the ground.

"I think I get where this is going." Riku slid out of his seat, making his way over to Dawson. "Sounds to me like Basil's looking for a right hand mouse."

"But I wouldn't want to impede…"

"Nonsense!" Basil slung an arm over his shoulder. "I could always use an extra set of eyes, Doctor. And while I'd welcome the rest of you to join us, I imagine you have much to attend to outside of this world."

As always, he hit the nail on the head. Or rather, pounded it all the way flat. And as tempting as it was to hang around, Riku couldn't deny Basil's words. "It's true. We've got our hands full dealing with threats outside this world. And if you thought Ratigan was bad, believe me, he barely scratched the surface."

"Well, should your journey ever lead you here again, know that you'll always be welcome."

Who knew if they'd cross paths again? They'd definitely had one heck of an adventure, but like with any other, it was time to close the curtains at last. Sure, they said their goodbyes first. It'd be rude to just take off, but even the few minutes spent with parting words couldn't delay the inevitable. Thus, after wishing Basil and Dawson good luck, Riku wandered out onto the rainy streets. His friends couldn't have been far behind.

To think they'd solved a mystery and saved a world over the course of a few hours… And yet he knew their troubles were hardly over. Not just because of the Organization or the Replica, either. By unleashing all that pent up darkness, had he really made the right move? Though his body stopped aching and his thoughts flowed clearly for the first time since the fight began, that didn't ease the dread worming its way into his heart. Darkness held power unlike anything he'd ever experienced. The rush he felt when delivering the final blow remained implanted in the back of his mind. It was really no wonder so many of his enemies threw themselves face-first into it…

He couldn't take that risk. There had to be a better way…

Above all else, he needed time to think. To sort out his puzzle of a heart.

**x.x.x**

"And so, assuming this DiZ is as threatening as the Replica claims, surely spreading our numbers would work in our favor…"

Two figures sat facing one another within the Round Room. Marluxia, with a rose in hand, slid to the edge of his seat, peering up at his Superior. He'd entered without warning or prior arrangements, pleading his case regarding a certain castle… An admirable effort, but fruitless nonetheless, as Xemnas shook his head and crossed his legs, leaning over the edge of his seat.

"Your suggestion has been noted," he said, "but at the present time, Castle Oblivion is hardly fit to serve as a base. Should the conditions change, you will be the first to know. Until then, you are dismissed."

Marluxia pursed his lips, and his eyebrows knit together. He raised his finger for a moment and then, with a sigh, looked off to the side. "Very well, my Superior. I suppose it was to be expected…"

Curls of darkness swept him away, leaving but an empty, white seat in his place. For a few brief moments, Xemnas reclined in his throne, eyes closed, mind wandering. Indeed, the castle possessed many mysteries. Its countless floors a labyrinth, he certainly understood its appeal. But to let Marluxia loose at this time risked him uncovering the castle's secret. The hidden chamber where an old 'friend' surely waited…

"Ah, so you're still here, Lord Xemnas?"

Luxord. But of course. Xemnas' eyes flicked open, and he shifted in his seat, turning his gaze towards his new company. "I trust that the mission was a success."

Nodding, Luxord folded his hands together, elbows resting in his lap. "Indeed. Thanks to the Keybearer's unwavering efforts, we've collected a surplus of winnings… And yet, something baffles me, sir."

"Oh?"

"Quite. You see, during my time in that rodent-ridden world, I bore witness to a few of the Keybearer's struggles myself. And during one such encounter, the Keybearer became caught between a Heartless' jaws and thrown like a set of dice. His Keyblade clattered to the ground, yet before he could reach it, another wielded it—just briefly, but all the same…" He slid forward. "It's highly peculiar."

...Indeed. Keyblades were very particular weapons, yielding only to their chosen wielders and others capable of wielding themselves. And yet who else could have handled it? The little King doubtlessly remained in darkness, struggling to keep the Heartless at bay. The Replica… He hadn't left the castle once today, narrowing the options down to one: Riku himself. And, if Luxord's words were true, then perhaps they had another variable to take into account.

The corners of Xemnas' mouth sagged, and he brought a hand to his chin. "Who was it, then? Who could have possibly wielded his weapon?"

"Why, the princess…"

…The princess of heart. The Keybearer's friend? What an… intriguing revelation. Yet how? In order to wield a Keyblade, one would have to have…

His thoughts came to a pause when a faint voice rushed to him, a fragmented memory from so long ago…

_My name…is Master A… _

_..return my friend's…_

_… or pay the…_

Oh, how ironic… To think that he'd failed to consider the possibility. Yet it only seemed fitting for the Master to leave her mark. And how convenient, too, that another held the potential. About a million thoughts rushed into his mind. Thus far, he'd only considered the effects of two Keyblades… Yet what effect would another bring, were they to somehow unlock her potential? It was something to deliberate, if nothing else. A fact the Keybearer undoubtedly never considered.

And so, with this information in mind, he turned his gaze back to Luxord. "This revelation has shed new light on the situation at hand. I have much to consider so, for now, you may take your leave..."

"Ah, but there is one more thing," he said. "A little tidbit of information the Keyblade's fowl friend revealed."

"Go on..."

"He mentioned a note, sir. A note that informed him and the boy of our current plans for him." He paused, scooping out his cards. "Now, how might one have obtained such a note? Surely none of our members nor the Replica would go to such lengths..."

No, they would not... For a note to reach the Keybearer, someone else would have had to write it. And for someone else to even know of their plans, they would have had to have overheard them...

Xemnas' hands tightened into fists, and he cast a glance to one of the other thrones. "Get me Saïx. There is something we must address..."

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**END NOTE: **Remember, kids! Darkness suppression combined with nonstop fighting, traveling, and other stimulation can take a lot out of you. All jokes aside, at least Riku's made some progress. As for the little revelation with Xemnas... no, she doesn't have a Keyblade right now. Just acknowledging a little something from BBS. ;) Who knows what it'll amount to?

This is pretty much my last update before I get back to school. I do hope to get the next chapter out within the next few weeks, but it really depends on my new schedule.


	28. A Sense of Foreboding

**Chapter 28: A Sense of Foreboding**

Three black coats cloaked three figures, each seated with their backs pressed to their thrones. A meeting in the Round Room seemed most appropriate after the news Luxord reported. While Xemnas peered down at his two guests, Saïx slouched, his fingers gripped tightly around the arms of his seat, while Xigbar leaned off to the side, his face bearing an unwavering grin. After repeating the news, Xemnas let his hands fall to his lap and watched his colleagues closely. ****

Saïx sneered, and he slid to the edge of his throne. "You mean to tell me that someone has infiltrated our castle?"

Xemnas nodded. "Indeed… If Luxord's words are to be trusted."

"Hey, I'd believe it," said Xigbar, waving his hand. "Heck, I might even know a little something about this intruder."

"And yet you didn't tell us?" Saïx's head jerked in Xigbar's direction. "Do you even realize what this could mean?"

"Calm yourself, Saïx. It is not as though this visitor of ours has hindered our progress thus far. Nonetheless, it is not something we can merely ignore."

"Well, since you asked _so_ nicely, scar-face, I guess I can fill you in." Xigbar snickered. "Really, it's no wonder that intruder's slipped under the radar. Who would ever stop to consider a Heartless playing spy in the first place?"

Silence filled the room. Cringing, Saïx averted his gaze, peering off into the white void around them. Xemnas, however, turned his gaze to Xigbar, a ghost of a smile creeping its way across his face. A Heartless… He didn't need to speak twice for Xemnas to catch the implication. Only one Heartless would even consider rushing to the Keybearer's aid. And he'd done it once before, at that old, disheveled castle when he whisked the Princess away before Xemnas faced Riku himself. Yet it raised a few questions. How had he uncovered their castle? What did he hope to accomplish?

He knew their location. Nothing prevented him from appearing a second time… And if he were to encounter the Replica or his Nobody, who knew what would ensue?

Folding his hands together, Xemnas' eyes drifted towards Saïx once again. "Do what you must to secure the castle so that no further information escapes. Another oversight may hinder our progression, and I cannot allow that."

"…Understood," said Saïx, extending an arm. Inky black coils crept up his seat, weaving their way around his legs and up to his torso. His eyes shut, and his fingers rolled up to his palms before his entire form dissipated into a pale haze. With his seat emptied, Xemnas looked off to the side, towards Xigbar.

"Now then, I have a particularly important task for you." He laced his fingers together, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Well, gee, way to put me in the spotlight." Xigbar snickered. The sound nearly conveyed genuine amusement, but Xemnas knew better. "This got anything to do with the kiddo?"

"It has everything to do with him…"

**x.x.x**

How long was it gonna take before he'd finally get a new mission? The past few days had been crammed with nothing but nonstop brawling throughout the winding castle halls, down below the balcony, and out on the rain-ridden city streets. Even now, he could still feel those stupid Dusks coiling their gangly arms around his legs, while he swerved between Samurai swords. Assassins racing across the floor tested his reflexes, forcing him to block, roll, and glide to avoid getting sliced. And then there were the Snipers, warping from corner to corner in the Hall of Empty melodies and unleashing a barrage of lasers in their wake. Really, he could go on recounting his experiences with the Organization's underlings for hours on end. For all the trouble they gave him, even he couldn't deny that they'd pushed him to his limits.

Leaning against a wall, Riku gazed down at his sleeve, which conveniently covered the purplish blotches of bruises he'd obtained from a heavy-handed claymore strike. And to think he could've avoided it all together if he'd just ducked and rolled… Yet, all things considered, it could've been much worse. He'd already failed one time too many thanks to that stupid Parasite Cage. And that was ignoring the way Fake stole his _last_ mission from him, too. And that was ignoring the way he _saved _him, something that still haunted him in the back of his mind, making his whole body tense. He had to become stronger, to prove to that imposter that he didn't _need_ saving. To protect his friends, the only people that mattered…

…But dwelling on his faults wasn't gonna get him anywhere. What he _really_ needed was a change of pace. Something, anything to break up the monotony.

And so his eyes flew open, and he stepped away from the wall and towards the far end of the room, where his two friends sat in silence.

"Okay, I don't know about you, but I could really use a change of scenery right now. You guys up for a trip to the clock tower?"

Sora scooted to the edge of the bed, turning his eyes away from the dinky little book in his lap. "You sure that's a good idea?"

"Hey, I already wasted time cleaning up Dusks. Doubt Saïx will really care if we get a _little_ fresh air. Right, Naminé?"

She pushed her sketchbook to the side, sticking her pencil between the binding. Her eyes fell on her lap, and she dusted off the front of her dress before finally speaking up. "I don't know if sneaking out is the right idea, but…" She glanced down at Sora's book, shaking her head. "Maybe a short trip would be okay. Long enough for you to catch your breath."

"And that's all I really need." Riku shrugged. "And besides, I'm not the only one who needs it." He marched over to the bedside, peering over Sora's shoulder. A few ink dots and scribbles lined the otherwise blank page. At least, that's all he saw before Sora twisted to the side, scooping up a pen and pressing the tip flat against the paper.

"Just let me finish this first. It's important."

Important? Really? Riku's brow quirked, and he slid down next to Sora, his eyes still locked on the page. Sure, this wasn't exactly the first time Sora'd jotted down stuff in his dairy. Saïx practically made it a requirement for him, but that didn't make it any less weird. After all, this was _Sora_, heart or not. Going all introspective wasn't his style before he lost his heart, and the way he'd been struggling to write one measly word after an hour said a lot about his current mindset.

So, obviously, he just needed to drag Sora out of the dumps. And what better way to start than by grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him _away_ from that book? "C'mon, forget the diary. Is it really that big of a deal?"

"Mm…" Sora squirmed, and he pulled his arms close to his chest. "It helps me think straight."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Riku rolled his eyes. "You've been thinking way too hard, Sora. I don't know if it's all this downtime or what, but it's not like you to get so caught up over a silly journal. Besides, you could just jot down something quick and easy like 'another boring day, nothing to report'. Wouldn't be far from the truth."

"No, that's not…" Sora groaned, squeezing his pen. "I'll figure it out; I just need to focus."

Naminé's hand brushed over the top of her sketchbook, sliding it shut, while her pencil hit the floor. Before Riku could even reach it, though, she scooped it back up, turning her eyes on Sora. "…Please, don't push yourself too hard. Maybe you should take a little break."

Well, at least he wasn't the only one thinking that. "She's onto something, Sora. Press too hard, and your head might expl—"

He stopped mid-sentence when he heard the sound of footsteps. Getting Sora's nose out of that book could wait. With a sharp breath, he turned his eyes to the doorway and flung himself down to the floor with his back arched. His right hand flexed, half ready to call on his Keyblade, but he fought back that urge once he saw just who he was dealing with. The lanky frame beneath the coat, the grey streak in his hair, and the eye patch all eased any fear of Marluxia or Larxene. It was just Xigbar. No cause for alarm.

"Easy, tiger." Xigbar held up his hands, stepping further into the room. "I'm not here to start anything."

"So why _are_ you here?"

He leaned forward, waving a finger. "I got a message from the boss. Says he wants to have a friendly chat up at the Altar of Naught."

…Weird. Why would Xemnas want to see him all of the sudden? After all, it wasn't like he'd spoken with Xemnas since he first joined up with the Organization… No, there had to be something serious going on for him to call now of all times. Especially if he'd send Xigbar over Saïx to relay the message.

But on the upside, this _was_ a change of pace. A chance to at least get out of the room and stretch his legs for a bit. And with Sora so fixated on… well, whatever it was going on inside his head, a distraction like this seemed like the perfect remedy. Grinning from ear to ear, he waved his friends over to the door. "C'mon. Let's see what he has to—"

Xigbar's hand gripped his shoulder, and he spun Riku back around. "Not so fast, kiddo. This is strictly a one-on-one meeting. Your little pals are gonna have to hang tight."

…So much for that. Grinding his teeth, Riku nearly snapped back, but words escaped him, and he soon deflated. Wrapping his arms around his torso, he slipped free of Xigbar's grip and slipped over to the doorway. "Fine, whatever. But he better make it quick."

The sooner he spoke with Xemnas, the sooner he could get back to his friends and from there… Well, that all depended on what he had to say. Considering the distance to the top of the castle, he'd have to be an idiot to walk all the way there. So, instead, he took one last look into the room, sneered at Xigbar, and then snapped his fingers. The white walls around him sank into a blackness that wrapped its way around his entire body. In just a matter of seconds, the rows of sketches vanished, replaced with the open air and the chill that came with it. In place of walls, he found himself staring up at the pitch black sky, with only the golden glow of Kingdom Hearts to light the way along the winding stairway before him.

Spikes jutted up from the handrails, separated by just a few inches. Not that he really needed to take hold due to the width of the steps. Instead, he charged forward, winding around and around the spiral path until he finally caught sight of the two Nobody emblems at the top, just inches away from the broad, circular platform resting below the heart-shaped moon. It was there that he caught Xemnas, his eyes fixed on the sky while his arms hung at his sides. When Riku finally stepped onto the platform, he remained frozen in place, save for the slight twitch of his fingers.

But before Riku got a chance to speak, Xemnas peered over his shoulder, a faint trace of a smirk on his otherwise blank face. "You arrived quicker than I had anticipated. I suppose it only makes sense, given the sheer tedium of the work Saïx has assigned you as of late."

"Please, you call that work?" Riku huffed. "Let me know when you've got a _real_ assignment for me, because I'm just about tired of beating your little flunkies to the ground."

Maybe it wasn't smart to mouth off to the Organization's leader, but it had to be said. And if anyone could shake things up, it was Xemnas. And, sure enough, he nodded, stepping away from the platform's edge before stopping just a few feet in front of Riku.

"It is unfortunate. Rather than allowing you the freedom you desire, Saïx seems more content to waste valuable time, both mine and yours, for the sake of testing your strength. I had only allowed it in the hope that it may drive you further to success." He cupped his chin in one hand, exhaling softly. "After all, I imagine you found it… troubling the way your Replica saved your life. Perhaps even… discouraging."

Riku's eyes squeezed shut, and his whole body trembled. Shifting in place, he fixed his eyes on the ground, dead silent. After all, he couldn't deny Xemnas' words. Even now, after getting a few days to cool off, he still found himself thinking back on that mess. The way it clashed with his memories, the way it almost… _almost_ seemed like that Fake actually wanted to help. As if he seriously cared. His gut told him to come up with an excuse. To lie between his teeth, that nothing was wrong. He opened his mouth to do just that, but only gave Xemnas more silence.

What good would it do, anyway? He'd probably know a bluff when he saw one. And… maybe he'd know what to do. For all his disdain towards Xemnas and the whole Organization, there was something almost familiar about him. And the worst he could do was just brush him off, right?

Sighing, Riku finally lifted his gaze. "It's more than discouraging; it doesn't even make _sense._ And… don't think for a minute that I'm weak just because I—"

"You are a valuable asset to the Organization. As for the Replica, perhaps it is best to put those thoughts aside. He is an unpredictable creature, making him all the more dangerous. As such, I advise you to proceed cautiously, should you encounter him on further missions."

"So does that mean I'm getting a serious job for once?"

He nodded. "I have already given Saïx the order to end this pitiful charade. You have proven your worth, and now it is time for you to continue gathering hearts." He turned the other way, hands grasped behind his back. "However…"

Riku blinked. "What? Is there some kind of catch?"

"On the contrary, there is… something else I request. It is the very reason why I sought your presence to begin with."

Like that wasn't a catch. Still, what'd he have to lose? "Well, you gonna spill it or what?"

"Indeed," said Xemnas. "Now, before I go any further, tell me… Do you recall Castle Oblivion?"

"Castle—"

A flash of images flew before Riku's eyes. That winding dirt path and field of grass that he wandered for what seemed like weeks. The night sky dotted with stars that blinked away day by day. And at the end of the path, when he finally escaped the endless field, that eerie castle with its lopsided spires and stained glass windows suspended above a black void that seemed to extend for miles and surrounded by swirling clouds, green and blue. And at the base of those double doors, a figure draped in black greeted him, and then—

He shook himself back to reality, lowering his brow. "Of course I remember. One look at that place, and it'd haunt your nightmares, I swear."

Xemnas chuckled, turning back around. "It is certainly a remarkable place. Its seemingly endless floors extend for what seems like miles. The castle itself, an immersive labyrinth, holds many secrets, one of which even Saïx has yet to comprehend."

…Okay. That didn't explain much. Heck, his description only added to the castle's creepiness, and he hadn't even _seen_ its interior. But while he still had no idea what Xemnas had in store, he couldn't deny his own curiosity. So, with a raised eyebrow, he said, "That's fine and all, but what's it got to do with me?"

"A chamber lies within its walls, its contents of great… personal value to me." He tilted his chin up, eyes locked on the moon. "However, due to the castle's unique properties, any attempts to unearth it have ended in failure. That is where you come in."

Wow. So Xemnas trusted him with a personal favor? Who would've guessed? And besides that, why did he care about that chamber to begin with? Vague as usual, his words let Riku's mind wander. Maybe something powerful hid inside that place. Or maybe Xemnas had some kind of deep, dark secret he kept all to himself. It'd explain his cryptic attitude. But, whatever the reason, his request didn't seem _that_ unreasonable. At least it'd give him a change of scenery, but one thing still didn't sit well…

"Fine," he said. "Suppose I do go… What about the rest of my missions? You said that Saïx has some new jobs for me. Won't this trip cut into my time?"

"Not necessarily." Xemnas closed his eyes. "Think of this as a… supplementary mission. You may continue with your current routine, visiting worlds, capturing hearts. But should you find yourself at a loss for what to do, the castle provides the perfect remedy for a restless heart. After all, your recent missions have taken you to worlds tainted by your Replica's presence. Castle Oblivion lies far beyond any world he'll visit."

A world away from the Fake… Just what he needed. Riku's right hand clenched into a fist, and he raised it level with his chest. "This just keeps getting better and better. But if it's such a big deal, I've gotta ask… Does Saïx know about this?"

"No. And I expect it to remain that way." His eyes narrowed, and he strode directly in front of Riku, stopping just about a foot away. "I trust that you will keep this between the two of us. Even your friends needn't know of the task ahead…"

"So I can't take Sora…"

"For the time being, no. But just as I do not expect you to abandon your missions, I do not expect you to explore the entire castle in one visit. One would go mad if they so much as tried." He paused. "But, rest assured, you will have plenty of time to spend with your companions, particularly if you succeed."

"What?" Riku's eyes widened, and he stumbled backwards. "Wait, just what are you getting at?"

Xemnas stepped back, sliding to the side. With his eyes turned towards the steps, he brushed right past Riku, stopping just briefly to grasp at his shoulder. "If you wish to protect the things that matter, it is in your best interest to proceed…"

To protect the things that…

"W-wait!"

He spun around, back arched, but found only an empty stairway before him. Not even the curls of darkness from a corridor greeted him. Just the sky, the stairs, and the breeze that swept across his face. Even then, Riku didn't budge, his face frozen in a state of bewilderment. Xemnas' words… just what was he getting at? Protecting the things that mattered… That phrasing alone seemed too eerily familiar. And how the heck would visiting Oblivion help him in any way? So many questions still remained. A part of him wanted to rush down the steps in the faint hope of catching Xemnas… But no, that wouldn't do. For all he knew, he'd already gone off to the other end of the castle.

He had a lot to think about now, no doubt, but he could always sort it all out later. Until then, he needed to drag Sora's nose out of that journal and get the show on the road. Those missions wouldn't finish themselves.

**x.x.x**

The black smog surrounding him drifted away as he crept onto the cold, metallic floor of the castle. Just like before, Sora found himself surrounded by grey, grey, and more grey. The dim red glow of the lights on the floor, the ramp that wound past floating pillars and the doorway at the farthest corner of the room, everything appeared as it had the last time he dropped by, except for one little thing…

Lanky, white creatures tumbled across the room, their bodies skinny and flimsy, like mutated rubber chickens. Glowing strips ran down their arms, with fingers held together by what looked like belts, Their 'mouths,' if you could call them that remained fixed shut by a zipper, while their foreheads bore that creepy, splintered heart marking that decorated the entire castle. Upon seeing them, Sora drew his arms close to his chest, pressed his eyes shut, and sank into the floor. So what if those things didn't have eyes? The fact that a bunch of freakish… _things_ greeted him instead of an empty hall meant he'd have to play it safe. And besides, a little stealth never hurt.

Those freakish white monsters stretched, wobbled, and paced across the ramp, forcing Sora to slide from shadow to shadow. He slithered around one monster as it twisted in place, freezing when its featureless face turned to the ground. It drew back its arms, twitching from side to side and then, wilting, continued its flimsy march. Had he not been hiding in the floor, he woulda let out a huge sigh. Instead, he continued along, ducking behind a treasure chest, winding behind a pillar, up until he finally reached the end of the path.

He poked his head out of the black puddle of his body, skimming his surroundings from left to right. To his pleasant surprise, none of those white weirdoes turned his way so, wearing a crooked smile, he pressed his palms to the floor and sprung back to his feet.

_Okay, Ven, I think we'll be okay as long as we—_

WHAM!

He felt his hands and feet leave the floor as a sharp burning sensation rocketed up his spine. His face crashed into the wall, and he slid helplessly onto his belly. Wincing, he dug his claws into the wall and pushed himself upright when a flash of white and purple rushed down, just inches away. His eyes widened, and he dashed to the side, narrowly avoiding the bright burst of energy that shot up from the floor. Right above it, another freaky monster appeared, but unlike those white husks, this one carried a weapon.

A pink, pointed lance rested in its fingerless hand, and that wasn't the only thing pointy about it, either. Two white-tipped wings flapped, while its horned head whipped around, pointed jaw snapping like a bear trap again and again. Pink belts crisscrossed up its body and around its long neck, covering another grey, faceless head, while a long tail swished back and forth. Clawed feet and legs decorated with that funny heart pattern completed its monstrous appearance. Too bad the stupid thing sprung into the air just two seconds later, forcing Sora back into the floor when the shockwave burst his way.

_What gives?!_ _This place was deserted last time!_

"Well, it isn't now! Maybe we oughta head back. The last thing we need's to get in too deep."

That wasn't an option. He owed it to Riku to grab whatever details he could. Sure, there was a crazy dragon monster springing around him, but he'd faced way scarier enemies before! Right now, he had to be brave, and if that dragon wanted to tango… Er, well maybe not tango, but if it wanted to _tussle_, then Sora'd give it a fight to remember!

The dragon smashed its lance into the floor a third time, hunched over its weapon with a hiss. Eyes narrowed, Sora burst out of the shadows behind it, lighting his palms in a flash of green. His claws raked the monster's back, sending flames creeping up and around its neck. Shrieking, it dropped its lance and grasped its neck, kicking its feet in the air. Sora landed just a few feet away, licking his lips and clapping his hands together. A purple ring shot out around him, grazing the dragon while the last of the flames fizzled out.

Judging by the bubbles floating off of its torso, the poison nailed it dead center, but it still managed to grab its lance and leap straight towards him. And while Sora slid out of its path, the edge of the shockwave still knocked him off his feet, providing the dragon a chance to strike. Clamping its hands on its weapon, it rushed in from above, dragging the tip of the lance clean across his chest.

If he had a voice, he would've screamed. Instead, he squirmed and shuddered, latching onto the lance and jerking it over his head. The dragon flew into a wall, and Sora pounced, dragging his claws across the base of its wings. One, two slashes tore into its back before he wrapped his arms around the monster's neck and slammed it into the floor. Its lance tumbled out of its hand, leaving the dumb thing wide open to attacks… Like a surprise dive right above its belly from Sora. He sprung off of the wall, ripped into those belts, and watched as the dragon's body sank away. Splintery black wisps spiraled up from its tail, swallowing its entire body whole without even a heart in its place.

But although he'd taken out one threat, all those white, rubbery monsters turned their heads towards the ramp and began stomping straight towards him with their stretchy legs. Once again, Sora wrapped his arms around himself, swallowing hard. Maybe Ven was right. Maybe he should've left, or at least passed through! Even without eyes, those things probably heard everything! By putting up a fight, he'd revealed himself. But he couldn't just quit!

He looked from the approaching mob to the door, then back to the mob… If he just waltzed onto the elevator, he could always escape, but who said the other parts of the castle weren't as heavily guarded? Or even more guarded, for all he knew? …But he was a Heartless. Darkness bent to his will, and he knew exactly where most of those Organization guys hung out. Why didn't he think of it before? He could escape without actually _leaving_ the place and still slip by with some juicy details.

When those white freaks finally reached him, Sora rubbed his hands together and snapped his fingers. Darkness shot up from beneath his feet, collapsing over him like a tidal wave. Everything from the grey walls to the horde of white _things_ disappeared, and when the blackness sank away, he once again found himself in the middle of an empty hall with the sight of grey couches and tables just a few steps away.

_"Guess there's no turning back now,"_ said Ven. _"You think Terra's out there?"_

Sora folded his arms, tilting his head to the side. _I dunno, Ven. He might be in that weird, round room… We'll just have to play it by ear._

Sinking into the floor again, he slid out into the room and under the nearest couch. A few black boots passed him by, and soon the tails of two black coats blocked his view into the rest of the room. Not that he should've expected any different. He could've just stayed put and listened, but instead, he wound around the couch, stopping at the edge of its shadow. From there he caught sight of one _huge_ man with a head of messy, brown hair. His whole face looked box-like from his chin to his nose and even his forehead, and he stared across the table with a stiff, unwavering scowl.

That grey haired guy from before sat at the other couch with a three-inch thick book resting in his lap and another cup of tea at the edge of the table. He leaned back in his seat, setting his book aside with one hand while the other cupped his chin.

"Odd," he said. "There's that scent again, and it's remarkably similar to our Thirteenth's."

The older man shut his eyes. "He may be on his way. Surely he'll report for his mission along with the Replica."

"I suppose." The grey haired man sighed, scooping up his cup. "But the sheer potency of its darkness does leave one wondering, particularly in light of recent revelations…"

"You mean the intruder."

"Who else?"

…Intruder? So they knew. But how? The last time Sora came to the castle, he kept to the shadows at all times! He didn't leave any clues, kept silent, and stayed in the shadows. Did word somehow get out that he helped Riku?

_"Well, that does explain all those monsters… We must've slipped up somehow."_

Slipped up… Yeah, he was probably right. Maybe one of those Nobodies caught him between rooms or when he hopped through one of their portals. All he could really do was guess… And guesswork accomplished nothing. For now, he needed to stay with it. Maybe if he kept still, they'd forget about him.

The older man looked to the wall of windows, crossing his arms. "For now, it's irrelevant. Saïx and Xemnas are right to secure the castle, but even Riku was sure to put the pieces together."

"True, Lexaeus. And the Replica certainly furthered his understanding, from what I've heard."

"Yes. And speaking of the Replica, why send him to a world devoid of Heartless?"

"Ah, yes." The grey haired man chuckled. "The state of affairs in Halloween Town certainly _is_ perplexing… For darkness to wash over the worlds, yet leave one unscathed… Even with the Keyhole sealed, you would think there would still be some form of Heartless presence."

A gloved hand slammed into the back of the couch. "And that's precisely why he's going."

There was no mistaking that blue hair and X-shaped scar. Saïx must've snuck up on them while they weren't looking, because he now loomed behind the grey haired man, his lips sagging in one big, ugly frown.

"…Ah, my apologies." The grey haired man leaned back, tugging on the hem of his sleeve. He took a deep breath, straightened his back, and took a sip from his cup. "I meant no ill will, but one does wonder why you would send him rather than one of our other members to unravel this peculiar phenomenon."

Peculiar was right. Missing Heartless… How was that even possible? Heartless went wherever they want thanks to their corridors. Cages, boxes… They could escape any method of containment easily! There had to be way more to it, and lucky for him, all three of those Nobodies kept their eyes on each other instead of the floor.

"It's likely that another Heartless is the cause," said Saïx. He strode over to Lexaeus' couch, pressing his palm into its arm. "Regardless, I would think a scientist like you, Zexion, would appreciate any attempt to investigate the situation."

"What situation? Are you guys hiding something?"

…Oh no. He _knew_ that voice! The flash of silver hair and the blond boy trailing behind him only nailed it in Sora's head. He had to hide! It didn't matter that they couldn't see him. With a gathering of Nobodies close by and both the Replica and XIII circling in towards the table, he couldn't risk any sightings. Once the two reached his side of the couch, he scrambled underneath it, blending into the blackness below. Left with only the sounds of footsteps and their voices to guide him, Sora stayed still, just listening in. It was all he could afford to do.

Next, he heard Saïx speak, and he caught his boots brushing past the couch. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd arrive, Riku. We have urgent matters to discuss."

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**END NOTE: **So, this was mostly a plot progression chapter. The next chapter will also provide some setup for the next big event.

So, what about XIII's diary? Xemnas' plans with C.O.? That'll all come up a little later. ;D You'll see.


	29. Moving Forward

**Chapter 29: Moving Forward**

Urgent matters meant one of two things. Either he was in huge trouble or Saïx finally wanted to bring up his next mission. Given Xemnas' words, Riku assumed the latter and responded with a light shrug of the shoulders, while his lips curled upward, and his hand hovered over his hip. Except… One thing still seemed a little odd. After all, what'd Zexion and Lexaeus have to do with anything? Saïx never struck him as the sort to strike idle chitchat about him behind his back. The guy practically _screamed_ lone wolf.

Was there something they were trying to hide from him? Given the overall shadiness of the Organization, it wasn't that much of a stretch. Lowering his hand, he strode closer to the three Nobodies, forcing Sora to toddle along beside him after maybe three seconds of blank staring. The two of them stopped just inches from Saïx, and Riku crossed his arms, tilted back his head, and started tapping his foot.

"So, you gonna cut to the chase? If this business is so urgent, there's no point in stalling."

Saïx's hand tensed, his fingers wrapping around the arm of the couch. Other than that, his face remained stiff, save for some slight movement in his eyes. Shaking his head, he leaned right over Riku, piercing him with an icy stare. "It seems you're as impatient as ever."

"Yeah, well, I've got reason to be." Riku broke away, stepping back an arm's length. Still, he kept his eyes directly on Saïx with each little step, since he hardly planned on appearing _weak. _"Now, c'mon. Tell me what you want already, so I can get going."

"Very well," he said, slipping his hands behind his back. "If you must know, there's been a distinct Heartless shortage in Halloween Town. One that merits further investigation."

…Really? That's what the whole fuss was about? At Saïx's words, Riku slumped, rubbing at his forehead. If anything, fewer Heartless were a _good_ sign, at least for a world's safety. But, on the other hand… His eyes drifted back to Sora, who shifted in place and scratched his spiky head of hair. No Heartless probably did spell bad news for the Organization, and without any hearts to collect, how was he supposed to help his friend? Yeah, there were _other_ worlds worth his time, but why argue? Solving a mystery and hopping back to that spooky old town seemed like a double deal for him _and_ Sora.

No Oogie Boogie to tear them apart, no stress over hunting down the Keyhole and locking it tight. Instead of dull, grey walls, they'd wander through those foggy streets surrounded by grinning pumpkins, flocks of bats, and a sea of traps and tombstones… Way more exciting than the inside of a whale, to say the least. Sure, there was a chance Jack jumped ship and joined league with the Fake, but what else was new? At this point, he'd take what he could get: actual freedom for at least a few hours.

"…So he's doing recon?" Sora tilted his head, eyebrows knitting together. "But shouldn't Riku collect hearts?"

"You're assuming there are none _to_ collect." Zexion slid forward, lacing his fingers together. "But as Saïx informed us prior to your arrival, a Heartless may very well be the root of the problem. And for a Heartless to consume its own brethren… Surely it's a prize worthy of your friend's attention. In fact…" He snickered. "I'd like to think of it as an opportunity for him to redeem himself after his spectacular failure within Monstro…"

How many of them _knew _about that mess?! Teeth clenched, Riku jerked forward and squeezed his hands into fists. His breathing accelerated, and he felt the floor pressing up on the bottoms of his shoes. "I didn't _ask_ you, you stupid—"

Sora pressed his glove over Riku's mouth, shaking his head. "It's not worth it, Riku. I bet he's _trying_ to set you off…"

Deep breaths, deep breaths… Sora was right, after all. Snapping over a few petty insults would only give Zexion the upper hand. Rather than give that dweeb the last laugh, Riku nudged Sora's hand away, dusted off the front of his coat, and shrugged. "What happened back there doesn't matter. I'm still here, and there's no way I'm making the same mistake twice. In fact, I'd _love_ to wipe the floor with this mystery Heartless, just to prove you wrong."

"I see your confidence hasn't wavered in the slightest." A small trace of a smirk crept across Saïx's face. "But we'll see if you can back your words with success. Fortunately for you, your friend will accompany you." He turned around, wandering towards the wall of windows. "After all, someone needs to quell that arrogance of yours."

Wincing, Riku grabbed at the sides of his jaw, forcing his mouth shut. He couldn't snap. All he needed to do was let those words fly over his head, and—wait. Was Sora tugging at his sleeve? Shaking off his irritation, he let out a heaping sigh and gazed down at his friend.

"Everything's fine, Sora. Promise."

"Sorry." His shoulders sunk, and he looked towards the floor. "Just… try not to worry, okay?"

"Worried? Me?" Oh, that was rich. Rich, and… not all that far from the truth, but like he'd let Sora know that. Instead, he burst into laughter, smacking him lightly on the back. "Hey, relax. Saïx might be an obnoxious jerk, but I'm not gonna let him get _too_ far under my skin. Plus, with the two of us on the job, I bet this mission'll be a cakewalk."

"…He's got a point, though." Sora lifted his head and… well, well. He actually managed a grin for a change. "You're just as a cocky as ever."

Heh. How often did Sora even crack jokes these days, let alone smile? After seeing him beat himself up over a silly book, Riku didn't even mind the joke. With one palm pressed against Sora's shoulder, he gave him a push and whipped towards the hallway.

"We'll see who's cocky by the time we're done, and if I make it out unscratched, you owe me some serious ice cream."

Neither of them knew awaited them once they left the castle. A Heartless swallowing its own kind definitely meant something huge, but how huge? And just what kind of nasty tricks did it hide up its sleeves? As he and Sora marched away from the grey area, Riku's mind raced, building up pictures of this mysterious enemy. Claws, fangs, spines, and horns… No matter how ugly, he'd slice right through it like a sheet of paper, giving Saïx and Zexion both a little taste of his real skills…

Cocky or not, he wasn't going down without a fight. Not with so much to prove to his superiors _and_ himself.

**x.x.x**

If he had a heart, it would've pounded hard enough to burst free from his chest. The whole time the Replica and those Nobodies spoke, Sora remained petrified, a cold chill squeezing at his flattened form. The conversation definitely didn't help, either. All those jerks did was restate what they said earlier: Heartless missing in Halloween town. And to make matters worse, he had to listen to that Zexion jerk throw insults at the Replica. Just what kind of sick creep _was_ he? Smelling darkness, stabbing people with his words… If it weren't so risky, he would've gladly given him a piece of his mind!

Instead, he just waited, watching as black boots passed him, and the coat tails shifted, giving him a clearer view of the room. Or at least the floor. Slithering to the edge, he just barely caught Zexion pacing in front of the opposite couch. And like a human bloodhound, he sniffed at the air again, stopping directly across from Sora.

"…Well, that confirms it," he said. "This scent is certainly _not_ XIII."

No, no! This couldn't be happening. Trembling in his puddle of a shadow, Sora scrambled backwards, as if it'd make a difference.

Lexaeus spoke next. "Then the intruder…"

"He's here, Lexaeus. In fact, if I'm not mistaken…" His footsteps drew closer. "He's somewhere in this room as we speak."

… He had to run. He had to leave! But where? And how? He couldn't just open a corridor under a couch! That'd be too awkward. Too obvious! It'd just be another nail in the coffin for him, especially with captain sniffer over there ratting him out. Dozens of thoughts rushed through his mind. If he ran fast enough, he'd have a clear getaway, but what if they spotted him? Sure, he could always stand his ground, but with three huge… or mostly huge Nobodies and only one of him, he'd have to be an idiot to stick around. And if he stayed put, would Zexion really go away? What if he stayed, just waiting for him to grow sick and tired of hiding?

What to do, what to do? Even Ven stayed silent, offering no advice. More footsteps approached, and he heard Saïx's voice to the side.

"Is that true, Zexion? It seems almost too convenient for us…"

"There's no doubt. This whole time, I've sensed a darkness festering just a few feet away, lurking in the shadows…" His boots circled around the edge of the couch. "And I think it's time we give our guest a _proper_ welcome…"

More thoughts raced through his head. What were they gonna do? What'd happen to him? And what about Riku and Kairi? He couldn't let them down, and he couldn't give up! Riku wouldn't run, right? There had to be a way to… to…

All those thoughts eased to a stop, and Sora felt a strange sensation building all around him, like a hand gripping at his chest. Tugging. He didn't fight it. He followed the hand, led by a leash out into the light. He thought it was light. His surroundings just sort of blurred, barely registering beyond muddled greys and blacks. But the hand tugged him up. Higher and higher, he just kept rising against his will. Wasn't he supposed to be hiding? So why was he doing this? Why did he feel the urge to move closer and closer when his gut instinct told him otherwise?

This wasn't right at all! He wasn't… just some puppet on strings! But that pull, that tug, it seized him by the collar of his shirt. His body crept along even with the pressure building inside his head and the awareness washing over him. He had to… He needed to…

_"Sora, snap out of it!"_

That's right. Enough was enough! Despite the pulling sensation, Sora's claws sliced at those metaphorical strings, and his face contorted, lips pulled tight, eyes little slits. His chest heaved, and he crouched with his hands pressed to the floor. The blurriness subsided, and the couches, table, rows of windows, and cloaked figures before him all snapped back into focus. Next thing he knew, Zexion strode right up to him, towering with a book tucked beneath his arm.

"Impressive. Most Heartless follow our control quite blindly… So, what makes you any different?"

"Sora is a special case," said Saïx, flexing his hand. Black smoke like thorny vines twirled up his fingertips, stretching into something long, broad… "We should have anticipated this from the very beginning. To think I'd been so blind…"

The smoke crept away from the weapon, revealing a flat, grooved blade that ran about as long as Saïx's entire body. A circle of spikes wrapped around the tip, and despite the claymore's _massive_ size, he lifted it with just a slight twitch of his wrist. One strike from that thing'd probably flatten Sora into a pancake! Just looking at it made his body tremble and his claws twitch. Didn't help that Saïx moved closer by the second, that weapon swaying in his grip.

If he felt bold, he would've gladly stood his ground, just as he had with Mim and all the other Heartless he'd fought along the way. But between that gargantuan blade, that freaky control trick, and the sheer muscle hiding behind Lexaeus' coat, not to mention the workout he got from that dragon-thing, he'd only be signing a death sentence. Or at least a hospital bill. If he was gonna get _any_ info to Riku, he needed to stay in top shape.

But who said he had to leave without giving those Nobody guys a little 'present'? Whirling one of his fists, he bounced onto the back of the couch, peered down at the approaching Saïx, and launched a blast straight at his chest. The slow lull of ticking that followed assured him an escape, and he tore towards the hallway without a second to lose! Frantic footsteps trailed behind, probably from Lexaeus and Zexion; he didn't care to look. Keeping his eyes peeled on the path ahead, he scampered along until he found himself charging towards three whirling, thorny smoke clouds. White bodies stretched out of the corridors, launching themselves at Sora's face.

He lunged to the left, narrowly dodging their gangly arms when he caught Saïx lumbering his way. With a silent hiss, Sora shut his eyes and flipped backwards into the air. Those white freaks latched onto his ankles, but that hardly mattered. With one snap of his claws, he felt the air chill, while a black haze twirled up from his shoes, clouding his vision and pulling him free. Between the small cracks of the forming corridor, he caught Saïx's claymore striking the floor. Then, the cracks closed, leaving only a sea of black.

Soon, he found himself lying face-down on the soft ground, moisture trailing up his cheeks. With a silent groan, he pushed himself into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes. The familiar jungle of pine cast shadows over him, while the brick fence and iron gate greeted him just ahead. Despite a close call, he'd made it back in one piece, and with at least some information in tow. Something little, but a lead all the same…

Considering what'd almost happened to him, he had no reason to complain.

**x.x.x  
**  
The couch cushions in the dining room sagged under Riku's weight. He could even feel a spring poking up from beneath the leather, but he didn't care to move. His eyes skimmed over the flattened mess of a broken table, the few scattered chairs, and the dust and cobwebs gathered in the corners. But in spite of its dreariness, he didn't bother to complain. Holding up his head by his cheeks, he gazed at the floor with a wrinkled brow and his eyes half closed. What a mess…

What was gonna happen, anyway? That was the big question. Removing one hand from his cheek, he opened and closed his fist, envisioning those twisted trails of darkness. Darkness he finally unleashed after all that time pushing it back. Fighting with fear and the tangled up mess of emotions that came along with it. His heart still felt okay. No choking sensation, no fatigue. If anything, that whole spat with Ratigan left him completely reenergized.

That was the real problem. Could he even trust the dark? And if he did, what were the consequences? He didn't want to—

"Gawrsh, Riku, how long are ya gonna be sittin' there? Maybe ya oughta get up and stretch your legs."

Leave it to Goofy to yank him out of the dumps. Straightening his back, Riku let his hands fall to his lap and turned his eyes to the doorway. And, sure enough, Goofy came wandering his way with Donald waddling right beside him. They stopped near the arm of the couch, both of them flopping down right beside him. Back by the doorframe, Kairi watched the three of them with a soft giggle, but soon she marched into the room, leaning over Riku's shoulder.

"Well," she said. "If we have to, we can always drag him out of here ourselves. We _do_ outnumber him."

"That won't be necessary." Riku slouched, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Really, guys. I'm fine. Just trying to sort something out." It wasn't really a lie. All things considered, he felt… okay. Just confused. Lost. But how could he not be?

"Aw, we know you better than that!" Donald crossed his arms. "There's gotta be something bothering you, and we're not leaving 'til you tell us."

"Yup!" said Goofy. "And we ain't leavin' 'til ya give us a big ol' smile, too."

"A smile? That's just too easy." In fact, he complied right away, forcing his lips into a stiff position. "There. That wasn't too—"

"_Riku…_" Kairi shook her head, giving him a light tap on the forehead. "Stop being a dummy and talk to us."

Donald smirked. "You're not gonna win this."

…No, he probably wasn't. Not with all three of his friends hounding him left and right. Besides, what'd he really have to hide? They probably saw him tussle with Ratigan from the ship. That darkness must've radiated off of him even from a distance. Plus, the corridor… Man, what was he thinking? Of course they knew. They weren't stupid. Maybe they just didn't talk about it because they wanted him to speak first. Well, either way, they had him trapped in a corner. No point in hiding things now.

"Fine, you win." Not like he had anything to lose. "Truth is, I just… Well, you guys saw what happened against Ratigan, right?"

The three of them fell silent. Goofy looked down, twiddling his thumbs, while Donald tugged at his collar, and Kairi brought a hand to her lips. Their reaction hardly encouraged Riku, and he braced himself for the worst. Were they afraid? Confused? He wouldn't blame them if they were. After all, he'd taken a severe risk in that fight.

"Well, uh…" Goofy scratched his head, blinking twice. "'Course we saw! But how else were ya gonna get poor ol' Olivia back to the ship?"

…And maybe he was wrong. At Goofy's words, Riku's eyes flicked open, and he swiveled in his direction. "So you don't think I made the wrong move? Even after all the times we've seen darkness swallow people whole?"

"Well, that's a little…" Donald paused, letting his hands fall to his sides. "It's still a big risk, but think of what coulda happened if ya didn't take it!"

"Believe me, Donald, I have. It's why I stopped fighting it in the first place." Riku sighed. "But I didn't _just_ make a portal. The minute I set that darkness free, it sprung to the surface. I relied on it throughout that whole fight, just like Ratigan. Just like Shere Khan. Just like…" He hated to think of it this way, but there was no denying it. "Just like Ansem."

Goofy slid back, nearly tumbling backwards to the floor. Flailing his arms, he did a double take before reaching for Riku's shoulder. "Now wait just a minute, Riku! Ain't ya gettin' a little ahead of yourself?"

"Probably." He glanced down at his hands, placing one over his chest. "But I can't really help it, you know? It's… scary to think about. The more I pushed that darkness back, the more it kept sparking, and the more exhausting it became to bury it away. But if I open myself to that darkness, won't I put my heart at risk? I know I'm stronger than that. At least… I want to be."

"Riku, c'mon." Kairi squeezed his other shoulder, scooting closer to his side. "You're not giving yourself enough credit. The fact that you're even worried in the first place proves how strong you really are."

"_And_ it prove_s_ you're not like Ansem!" said Donald. "He's the kinda creep who'd bathe in darkness without even thinkin' about the problems that come with it."

They were right, as usual. Ansem, Maleficent, Ursula, Ratigan, all those jerks… When did they ever stop to consider the consequences of their actions? To them, it was all about the power. Their thirst for strength, vengeance, conquest… That's what drove them to oblivion, but Riku'd never stoop to that level. Not after all he'd learned. The real treasures in his life, the things that mattered most… They surrounded him. Throw in Sora, and he'd have all the power he ever needed in the form of those connections.

And he'd made a promise, didn't he? A promise to protect what mattered… and a promise to bring Sora back. As long as he kept those promises close to his heart, he'd be all right. Ideally, anyway.

But all those sappy feelings didn't erase his fears completely. What sounded good on paper didn't always apply to reality. Still, he at least tried to smile again, this time from his heart. He knew his friends wanted to lift his mood, and so far, they were doing a bang-up job.

"Man, I really am spoiled," he said. "And I do appreciate it, guys, but… c'mon. Is it really that simple? Fact is, I've opened a whole new can of worms by tapping into that power. And darkness isn't exactly sunshine and rainbows, in case you forgot."

"Might not be, Riku, but that don't mean it's the end of the world." Goofy shook his head. "In case ya forgot, me 'n Donald have darkness, too. Sure we ain't usin' it, but it's still there, and it's one of those things ya just can't erase."

"That's right," said Kairi. "You really can't erase it, can you?"

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Well, no. Goofy just established that, but that doesn't mean I should dive head-first into it."

"But what if you did?"

Riku's jaw dropped, along with Donald's and Goofy's_. _Was she seriously suggesting that? Kairi? Even though she was a princess of heart? Even though she'd witnessed Ansem try to seize control of his body, using that very darkness he kept pushing away? It didn't add up. Did she even realize what she just said? And if she did, just what was she getting at in the first place? Just thinking about it made his head spin, but he knew one way to get a clear answer.

"I don't understand, Kairi. What good would that even do?"

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before cupping her chin in her hand. "I'm not sure, but… Well, you said it yourself. Pushing your darkness away only caused you pain, didn't it?"

…It did. He'd have to be an idiot to deny that, especially to Kairi. And it was for that reason that he hung his head low, but still managed a nod. A confirmation. What point was there in pretending?

"I guess it did start hurting after a while, but that pain's gone now."

"Exactly. And maybe that's a sign, Riku. A sign that you shouldn't run from that part of you, even if it is a little scary."

"More than a little." It had to be one of the scariest things out there, given the way it twisted people's hearts. "But I don't want to be careless, and I definitely don't want to _rely_ on darkness."

Rolling her eyes, Kairi jabbed Riku's side with her elbow before placing her hands on her hips. "Nobody says you have to. All I'm saying is that maybe you should take that darkness and put it to good use."

"But is that even possible?" said Donald. "I know that when _I_ think darkness, I start thinking about Heartless and—"

Goofy's glove muffled the rest of his words. "Well, maybe that's 'cause nobody's ever tried! Nobody 'cept Riku and I guess Sora, too."

…Of course. Why didn't he think of that? Sora'd gone even further than he had, come to think of it. Even as a Heartless, he managed to scrape by, leaving notes, watching their backs. To think he hadn't even considered following his best friend's footsteps… Or maybe he did on some subconscious level without even connecting the dots. Pulling his friends out of the realm of darkness, saving Olivia, using that pent up power to annihilate Ratigan… All things considered, he was off to a good start. If he could just get a handle on his darker side, maybe, just maybe, he'd find a whole new kind of power. One even the Organization would never expect.

Once again, his hand flew to his chest, and he squeezed at the front of his shirt. "You know, I've been kind of a hypocrite. For someone who said I'm not afraid of the darkness, I've done a pretty lousy job of showing it." His eyes darted from one friend to the next, and he let out a quiet laugh. "Think it's time I start backing my words for a change. We've still got a long way to go, and I'm sick and tired of sulking."

As soon as he shut his mouth, Kairi reached for his hand, and her whole expression brightened. "_That's_ the Riku I know." She paused for a second, and he could've sworn he heard her laugh again. "And really, Riku, if anyone can pull it off, I know it's you."

"We all do!" said Goofy, flashing a thumbs-up. "And if things start gettin' messy, you can bet we'll be there to put ya back on your feet!"

Whipping out his staff, Donald gave Riku a wink. "Or we'll at least give ya a good smack if that darkness _does_ get outta hand."

Well, how could he argue that? With three of his friends cheering him on, he had no reason to back down. Kairi's warm praise combined with Goofy's dorky enthusiasm and Donald's… unique brand of encouragement erased any lingering doubts. While he still didn't know how to tackle his darkness nor where this new path would lead him, at least he didn't have to walk it alone. And so, at last, he flung himself back on his feet, threw his shoulders back, and turned his eyes to the door. It was time to leave the old, musty room and step out into the light. Thus, with his friends by his side, he made the journey, marching through the entrance and out into the crisp summer air.

A ring of sunlight crept up past the treetops, bursting through cracks of clouds. The dawn of a new day waited just around the corner. An unknown future, sure, but with a little luck, he'd work his way through any obstacles that flew at his face. Snapping his fist closed in front of the sun, he wandered further along, eying the ship, then the sky.

Only a few seconds passed before he caught a white slip of paper poking up between the grass.

**x.x.x**

_"Sorry things got so outta control. If there was something I could've done to help, you know I would've."_

_Aw, don't sweat it! It's kinda my fault, anyway.  
_**  
**Peering over the edge of the roof, Sora watched as Riku scooped up his note, fingers tapping. Before long, he'd probably end up rocketing towards Halloween Town. Back to Jack, back to the spooky thrills, and right in the Replica's path. But that wasn't so bad, right? At least it gave Riku some direction. Somewhere to go… But compared to his last trip to the Organization's base, he sure came up empty-handed. Was that one little note really enough?

He rolled back into a sitting position, legs crossed and elbows in his lap. What was he gonna do now? The Organization knew all about him. They'd _seen_ him. Tried to control him! Sure, they didn't succeed for long, but that brief moment of unawareness made his stomach twist and churn. Something inside him _wanted_ to obey. Wanted to mindlessly go along with them… Was that just a side effect of being a Heartless?

He rubbed his knuckles against his forehead, trying to piece everything together. If he did go back, nothing was stopping them from trying again. And given that they already loaded the castle with those white, rubbery monsters and probably tons of other creepy minions, he'd have his work cut out for him if he tried any more spy stunts. Anyone with sense would probably call it quits…

But Sora'd made boneheaded moves before. Why stop now?

He'd made the choice to stay a Heartless in order to help Riku. Sitting still, twiddling his thumbs would just put that power to waste! Sure, he'd have one heck of an uphill battle ahead of him, but at the same time, it'd definitely keep things interesting. And as long as he avoided Zexion and his super sniffer, maybe he'd still slip under the radar just a little longer.

_"So, you're gonna keep at it?"_

_I've gotta, Ven. _He brought a hand to the base of his neck, where he once wore his crown necklace. _It's not just about Riku, y'know. I told you I'd help with Terra, and that's one promise I wanna keep._

_"…Thanks, Sora. That really means a lot to me."_

_No need to thank me! It's what friends do…_

Taking a deep breath, he flopped down on his back, cradling his head in his hands while he looked towards the rising sun. Whatever happened next, he'd keep fighting no matter what! As long as he kept thinking about all the friends he was fighting for, no amount of wacky control or hordes of monsters would ever hold him back. He wasn't just a Shadow or some silly, brainless pawn. If they wanted to stop him, he welcomed the challenge. Nothing like a little danger to keep his blood pumping, after all… If he still had it, anyway.

Careless or not, he had to at least try. Nobody ever accomplished anything by calling it quits. And next time around, he'd be ready, and he'd find Riku an even bigger lead than before! Something new, something exciting, and something to really put a dent in that Organization's scheme. After that last flub, he owed his friends that much.

**x.x.x**

An unfortunate dilemma caught Xemnas' ear the moment Saïx returned to the Round Room. Word of Sora's return struck as little surprise, despite the orders he'd given to secure the castle. Perhaps he had underestimated Sora again. His escape only proved his tenacity knew no bounds. And, judging by Saïx's words, what little information escaped with him held little consequence. A minor detail of the Replica's mission and nothing more. What Riku did with that information meant little to him; at worst, it spelled yet another encounter between him and his copy.

Gazing down at Saïx, his fingers rapped at the arm of his throne, and he leaned to the side. "You are quite fortunate that I hold you in such high regard. Had a lower ranking member made the same mistake, consequences would surely follow."

"Understood," said Saïx. "However, I do wonder what may result from Sora's actions. Given the Replica's recent doubts, can we truly afford for him to encounter Riku?"

Ah, yes. He did raise an interesting point. Having gone out of his way to save the Replica, Riku doubtlessly viewed him in a different light than his clone. His noble actions directly clashed with the 'Fake' in the Replica's memories… Under normal circumstances, perhaps a red flag would have gone off in his mind. But, oh, what little information he kept from Saïx provided decent enough… insurance.

"Truth be told, I think the possibilities are quite… intriguing. What will the Replica do, should he find himself facing Riku once more? Will his perspective change, or will he stubbornly cling to his fabricated memories?" Even Xemnas could not predict his actions, though there was one thing he _did_ anticipate. "Regardless of what unfolds, I have taken matters into my own hands and arranged a means to remind him of what he truly strives for."

"How interesting…" A ghost of a grin formed on his face. "And just what do you have planned?"

"All shall be revealed in time." Only a fool would divulge the details here, where any member could come and go at will. Anyone, including certain members whose loyalties remained questionable at best. Had they known where he had assigned the Replica, surely they would intervene. Not would that put the chamber at risk, but it risked hindering what little hope remained to push the Replica in the proper direction.

After all, Castle Oblivion held more than just one hidden chamber... Its power to beckon old memories and draw them to the surface… That alone would make all the difference.

He'd come to his senses soon enough.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**END NOTE: **So, first off, I want to thank GoldenGriffiness for asking the question of whether or not one could try controlling Sora's Heartless. ;) It was an interesting question that had to come up sooner or later, hee. At any rate, next chapter will bring us back to Halloween Town, but if you're worried that it'll be a complete retread of Days, know that I'm using it as a backdrop for some character development. It'll also be a fairly short world visit- I anticipate no more than two chapters, like with Monstro.

With that said, one thing that makes writing in the third-person limited tricky is the fact that you're only ever exposed to one character's inner thoughts and feelings at a time. Their perceptions color the narrative, which is why I've thought about doing a little side project where I take scenes and rewrite them from another key character's POV. So, for example, taking a scene in Act 1 from Riku's perspective and writing it from Sora's viewpoint, stuff like that. If anyone would be interested, I may do so, just as a fun little exercise.

I've also considered writing some side-scenes that couldn't make it into the main story due to not pushing the plot forward or other suck reasons. These'd probably be short pieces exploring character interactions and wouldn't be hugely crucial to understanding this story. Just thought I'd throw that out there, since it might be fun to make some supplementary material in my spare time while I brainstorm the main chapters. :D


	30. Uncertain Expectations

**Chapter 30: Uncertain Expectations**

Black clouds flooded the sky, creating a thick veil only broken by the moon's yellow glow. Rows of lamp posts lined the brick walls along the path ahead, each resembling jack-o-lanterns on curved, wooden stalks. A few dead trees rustled with branches resembling bony hands more than anything else, while the wind whistled and from afar. Nothing really changed since Riku's last visit. The air still chilled his skin even with his coat, and grinning stone statues still gazed lifelessly as he lead Sora towards the town gate. On the way, he kicked a few stray pumpkins aside, some orange, some blue. Not that it really mattered; within seconds, each one went off with a resounding _BOOM _that made Sora jump. But what was Halloween Town without scares, anyway?

It took less than a minute before they reached the path's end. A stone archway and an iron gate marked the entryway into town. With the gate already lifted, the two boys found themselves staring into that same old spooky square. Or it would've been the same, were it not for the purple fumes drifting over streets.

Riku squinted, and he drew a hand to his mouth. Something seemed off. Through the fog, he just barely made out the gleaming eyes of some jack-o-lanterns on one of the walls and the oozing green fluids from the dragon-like fountain. Under normal circumstances, he would've assumed the fog to be some new trick. After all, Jack had to be brainstorming _something_ for next Halloween… But if that were the case, then where was he? Heck, where were _any_ of the spooks that littered the town? Not a single vampire, ghost, or werewolf crept through the square… No Jack, no mayor, not even Finkelstein.

"This isn't right," he said, turning his eyes back on Sora. "You'd think that without Heartless, the townspeople would be having a field day."

"I dunno, Riku." Sora shook his head, slipping beneath the gate. He stepped towards the fountain, but the minute he took a whiff of the air, he slapped his palm over his lips. The muffled cough that followed gave a pretty clear reason why. "This seems like a bit much, even by Halloween Town standards."

So the smog really wasn't for show. It figured. Before stepping through, Riku took a huge breath of fresh air and flicked his wrist. The Keyblade flashed into his clutches, and he swept it towards the fog. If they were gonna make any progress, they needed to breathe. Luckily, a breeze spiraled out from the tip of his weapon, parting the fumes and clearing their view. With the smoke gone, he let out a puff of air and took a few seconds to catch his breath. Sora, in the mean time, wandered down to the fountain and turned his eyes towards towards a door just barely visible behind the jagged fence. The entrance to Finkelstein's lab, no doubt.

"You think we should see what's up? Jack's gotta be around here somewhere…"

"Well, yeah. I'd be kind of worried if he wasn't." Riku sighed, rubbing at his brow. "And believe me, I'd love to see him, Sora, but it's not like the Organization prepped us with magic. We look different, especially you. Black coats might fit the mood, but no replacement for _real_ costumes."

"…Oh." Sora's whole body wilted, and he looked to the ground. "But I wanted to apologize for what I did last time. I never should've taken that heart…"

Right. How could he forget? It was his first chance to actually _see_ Sora after he learned about Maleficent. To try and get him back to his senses, only to get stabbed in the gut with news that Naminé might've been swallowed by darkness. Or worse…

Riku shuddered, his hand reaching into the pocket where he kept Naminé's charm. It still stung, and he remembered the way Sora swiped that heart away out of the blue with nothing but a vague apology. No real motive for taking it, even, beyond helping a 'friend'. Had Naminé actually lost her heart, the circumstances might've been different. Neither of them really knew back then just what'd actually happened to her, leaving Oogie to completely exploit Sora's good nature. And that was just the beginning…

Yet despite the dark memory, Riku waltzed right down to his friend, slapping a hand down on his back with a grin. "Hey, Jack didn't hold it against you, Sora. In fact, he told me that he'd _love_ to see you again. Now's just not the right time. And besides, we've still gotta track down this stupid—"

"Riku, wait." Sora squinted, turning left towards one of the walls.

At the sound of something skittering by, Riku knew exactly why. Just a few yards away, creeping beneath a lantern, he saw a scrawny, worm-like creature with the trademark yellow eyes and jagged jaw line distinctive of any Heartless. Yet, oddly enough, it didn't turn to attack, and no other Heartless followed its path. A single, puny bug in an otherwise empty street… Was it even worth fighting?

Before he even made up his mind, a sudden rumbling below his feet nearly sent him tumbling into the fountain. Sora latched onto his wrist and tugged him back to solid ground, and the two boys stared at what lay before them. Cracks burst along the pavement, sending pebbles and dirt scattering in all directions. Three black claws shot up from the cracks, attached to a long, gangly appendage that swayed like some kind of tentacle. Said 'Tentaclaw' lurched towards the dinky Heartless, snapping its claws down upon its torso. Then, with a single slurp, it sucked it right down; Riku cringed when he saw the lump sliding along its tube-like 'neck'.

Two more tremors followed, along with more flying bricks and stones. The two boys leaped off in opposite directions, shielding their faces with their sleeves while the next set of Tentaclaws erupted from below. They twitched and flexed their claws, swaying from side to side, and while they remained fixed in place, two of the Tentaclaws reeled back before squeezing more of those nasty fumes into the air.

"Well, I guess we've got our lead," said Riku, whipping up another breeze. "You ready to declaw these things?"

Sora only snorted in response before he swept both his arms to his sides. Purple smoke crept up his finger tips, stretching out into two familiar, wing-like blades. Licking his lips, he dashed straight at one of the Tentaclaws, spiraling into its side. Letting out an ear-splitting scream, the Tentaclaw flailed helplessly. Its claws snapped open and closed unleashing more gas into the air. Pulling his collar over his face, Sora huffed and jammed one of his swords against the claws the moment they came crashing down.

Meanwhile, Riku sprung to the right, launching the Keyblade right into another Tentaclaw's 'mouth'. When the weapon struck dead center, its claws snapped, and it swung back and forth like a bobble head. Before it even got the chance to recover, Riku circled in from behind, bounced into the air, and delivered a diagonal slash that sent its clawed 'head' crashing into the pavement. One hand gripped his chest as he tried fighting back the laughter building inside of him. In that brief second, however, he soon found his feet dangling and his body swaying about in that stupid thing's clutches. His head spun, laughter replaced with a sharp scream. Of all the times to get distracted!

Though he pulled back his weapon and prepared to jam it right into its throat, the blade collided with thin air, while his body flew towards a pumpkin face plastered on a wall. Next thing he knew, he felt his spine crashing against solid stone. Breath hitching, he slid to the ground with a moan, rubbing at his back. Luckily, Sora rushed right in his place, crossing his blades together and sweeping them out with a circle of black columns. The pillars rattled the Tentaclaw, and its claws scraped at the pavement. Another shriek pierced Riku's eardrums, and when he finally rolled back to his feet, he watched as black smog consumed that pesky thing.

Too bad there were still two others left.

Wiping sweat off his forehead, he skimmed the area. A few orange and blue specks dotted a wall right past a rickety old building lined with a tattered pumpkin banner. Conveniently enough, one of the two remaining Tentaclaws wiggled right at the base of the steps, lunging forward even _without_ any nearby targets. Maybe if he caught it off guard, he'd have a clear shot… One good swing at the base had to be enough to set off some sparks.

Crouching low to the ground, he squeezed the Keyblade's hilt, held his breath, and launched himself clear across the path. As the pumpkin drew closer, he pulled back his weapon, closed his eyes, and drove his arm forward. A soft thump, followed by the sound of skidding confirmed he hit the mark. Then, when he opened his eyes, he found that pumpkin cruising towards the Tentaclaw's maw from the side. A beep followed, and he hopped back with his hands over his ears. Two seconds later, he felt the air surge with heat, while a muffled boom reached his ears even with his gloves in the way.

"Whoa!" said Sora, sliding under the other Tentaclaw's neck. "Riku, what'd you do?"

The Tentaclaw quivered and collapsed on the ground. A sizzling and crackling accompanied by a bright orange flash proved his little pumpkin trick paid off. Flames swallowed it all the way from its claws to the end of its stem. And it didn't take anything more than one explosion! Clasping his hands together, Riku's lips curled upward, and he let out a cackle.

"You really want to know?" He peered over his shoulder. "Then try knocking another one of those pumpkins into that stupid thing's face."

"You sure that'll be—"

The Tentaclaw snapped forward again, silencing Sora on the spot. Gritting his teeth, he spun around, sliding one sword across its claws before lunging under a nearby lantern. Another orange pumpkin rested right at the base, and with a flick of his left sword, he bumped it right against one of the Tentaclaw's thorns. It must've caught on, because it let out a hiss and launched its claws straight at the pumpkin's stem. It even pulled back, as if it was gonna hurl the thing away and save its hide. Three beeps followed, sending Sora scrambling down towards the fountain again. He clutched onto the sides of his face, biting his lip when the pumpkin exploded and sent dust and debris scattering throughout the area.

Just like the last one, this final Tentaclaw tumbled into the ground. Even if it had managed to hurl that pumpkin away, it couldn't have gone far. The way its body ignited and melted into black ooze stood as testament to that. Any lingering gases it left behind subsided as well, the moment Riku spun them away with one more spell. Now, only some scorch marks and chunks of pumpkin residue remained. No tremors followed, leaving the two boys all alone. No Heartless crept out of the shadows, either.

Only the chattering of bats and the howl of the wind broke the silence surrounding them. Oh, and a creak from a nearby door, but Riku paid it little mind. Instead, he hopped down from the ledge and marched up to Sora from behind.

"Looks like we've hit a dead end," he said. "Now what?"

The door slammed. Somebody gasped, and Riku's back arched at the sound. One hand reached for his hood, tugging it over his face, and he looked to Sora with a scowl, expecting him to do the same. When he just stared back with his head cocked to the side, Riku groaned and tugged on Sora's sleeve, pulling him behind the fountain. Footsteps clicked across the pavement, and from behind the oozing gargoyle's head, Riku caught a lanky figure clad in black and white.

Of all the times to see Jack, it had to be now…

The skeleton king brought one bony hand to his cheek, his empty eye sockets narrowing while his toothy grin flattened out. "That's odd… I know I heard an explosion!" He slipped up to the guillotine, fingers tapping against the frame. "And not a tentacle in sight…"

Riku drew his arms close to his chest, ducking low to the ground. Jack's footsteps drew closer the whole time. Maybe it was foolish to hide after all, but what else could he even do? Running risked exposure. Black coats didn't exactly blend in with bricks, after all. Corridors wouldn't cut it, either; if anything, they'd just attract _more_ attention… And staying put? Nothing stopped him from just walking _around_ the fountain. Unless he kept moving, anyway. Maybe if he timed his motions just right, he could slip past Jack and then…

"Riku, don't look now, but…"

…Too late. He looked, and what he saw sent him scrambling over the top of the fountain, right into the acid. Even through his coat, he felt his skin heat up, and he bit down hard to avoid screaming. And in the abrupt jerk he took to get back on solid ground, his hood flipped back, revealing his face, completely _lacking_ in dark circles under the eyes, like his typical Halloween getup. And Jack, who seemed even taller now than before, gazed down at him and scratched at his skull, while Sora shrunk away. Not that it mattered; they'd been caught.

It was probably smarter to just give up. They'd been seen firsthand, and even if he hid his face, what good would it do now? Sora seemed to share similar thoughts because he inched out from behind his friend with a sheepish smile. He even opened his mouth to speak, but only a soft squeak made it out; in the few seconds it took for him to budge, Riku latched onto his arm and threw himself onto the upper walkway. He tore around one of the fences and dashed towards a brick wall that surely hid the steps to the graveyard.

Jack scrambled behind them, hopping from one walkway to the next. His arms flailed, and he raised his voice. "W-wait!" he said. "All I was going to do was ask if you—"

He didn't bother listening to Jack's words. Not when his mind raced through countless possibilities. What if Jack didn't recognize him and thought they were suspicious? Or what if he did? _Then_ what? No matter what, they'd get bombarded with questions. Questions that could even cast doubt on them, make Jack think _he_ was the impostor… The Fake.

A stone stairway stood at the far end of the alley, leading up to another rickety gate. Narrowing his eyes, Riku bolted up those steps, dragging Sora right behind him. When he reached the top, he squeezed his eyes shut, threw his upper body up against the gate, and sent both himself and Sora tumbling onto the soft ground below.

When he opened his eyes, he found not only a sea of tombstones surrounding him, but something _much_ worse zipping through the sky.

A speck of red and yellow. A Gummi Ship…

And just when he thought things couldn't get worse.

**x.x.x**

_Riku, it's not much, but it sounds like there's something weird going on in Halloween Town. All the Heartless are gone, and the Organization thinks something big's behind it. They're sending the Replica and XIII. Maybe you should check it out, too._

I'll try to get something better next time.

It was strange. At a time when Heartless swarmed the worlds, hearing about a place without them almost felt like a breath of fresh air. And with the Gummi Ship whizzing towards its next destination, the lack of "Heavy Darkness Reading" was like music to Riku's ears. With only the soft hum of the engine and the occasional beeps, he poured his attention into rereading Sora's note. It wasn't just the lack of Heartless that got him, after all. If the Replica was already there, wasn't that worth a visit on its own?

After saving his life and letting him play the hero, who knew what to expect from him? Tucking the letter away, Riku leaned forward in his seat and shuffled through the possibilities in his head. If nothing else, the Replica did cooperate before. Rather than let everyone drown in a sea of stomach acid, he helped them escape Monstro's stomach with only a few snappy remarks on the side. And seeing how he'd previously done nothing but pick fights, sic an evil genie on them, and spout out 'Fake' again and again, any improvement was welcome in Riku's book. But at the same time, he couldn't forget his stubborn attitude, not to mention those cryptic memories of his…

"Are you over thinking things again?"

Opening his eyes, Riku found Kairi leaning over his shoulders. Even Donald turned his eyes away from the ship's front window, while Goofy blinked and twiddled his thumbs.

"And what if I am?" He shrugged. "The missing Heartless are weird enough on their own, but who knows what the Replica's gonna do? Or what he has done, for that matter."

"Well, I bet we'll find out pretty soon," said Donald. "Haven't you been paying attention?"

…Come to think of it, the ship did seem awfully quiet. No roar from the engine, no more beeps and clicks… And when he looked to the side and saw only pumpkins and bricks instead of stars, Riku slapped his palm over his eyes and let out a groan. Sure, warp drive definitely cut down travel time, but he didn't expect to hit town _this_ soon. Talk about embarrassing…

Luckily for him, he had the dorkiest friends around for moral support. Though he did chuckle, Goofy patted one hand against his back and said, "Aw, don't worry 'bout it! We've got a big ol' mystery on our hands, and I'd say it's good to think ahead."

"A mystery, huh?" Riku snickered, reaching for his seatbelt. "Too bad Basil's not here. Then we'd have this whole mess wrapped up in a heartbeat."

Donald rolled his eyes as he scooped up his staff and waddled to the door. "We'll be fine. All we've gotta do is suit up and get out there."

"More magic already?" said Kairi. She looked to the window, brushing her fingers over her lips. "…Well, I guess it makes sense. This is where Jack lives, right?"

Riku blinked, half tempted to ask how she knew, but then it hit him; Sora was there before, and her heart was inside of him. It only made sense that she'd know on some level. "Yeah, this is the place, and now you get to see it for real." He paused, and a sly grin worked its way across his face. "And just wait until you see Donald's costume up close! You'll have nightmares for weeks."

"Hey!"

Goofy stroked his chin, letting out a soft hum. "Well, he does have a big ol' hole in his body!"

"That's because I'm a mummy!" Donald's face lit up in a bright red, and he hammered his staff against the floor. "And besides, we're _supposed_ to look scary. That's the point."

Kairi's fingers tapped against the wall, and she took several seconds to stare at Donald while he huffed and puffed. "…You know, I think you're already pretty scary on your own."

"Oh, for crying out loud!"

He struck the floor again, and the lights flickered. A familiar black glow wound its way throughout the cockpit, coiling around Donald's body and coating his feathers with a coating of bandages. And just like before, an empty void left his upper and lower body completely disconnected. Needless to say, Kairi gasped at the sight, though Riku knew better than to panic. Instead, he watched as the yellow of his shirt shifted to black, and tattered sleeves shot out and concealed his arms. Thorns sprouted from the straps over his chest, and his gloves gained a skeletal décor. Pale skin, circles under his eyes, a hood, and an overall greyness completed his transformation.

And by the time he finished, Goofy's fur had already become matted while claws burst his shoes wide open. A gigantic screw replaced his hat, while his nose stretched into a curled horn with a pint-sized pumpkin at the tip. Patches coated his now ragged clothes, finishing up the process and leaving him a twisted caricature of his usual self. With his disguise complete, he then marched over to Donald's side, whistling as he walked.

Another gasp drew Riku's attention back to Kairi, and he watched has her short red hair darkened into a muddy green, almost like seaweed. All the color in her skin faded away, leaving her with just a slight blue tint. If he squinted, he could even see a part of the wall through her… And that wasn't all that changed. Her shirt and tank top extended together into a wispy gown with torn sleeves that dripped puddles of water onto the floor. Finally, a starfish latched onto her head, and the magic subsided.

At first she just stood there, prodding the starfish, but when it didn't budge, she squeezed her way between the seats and wandered over to the others. "You were right, Riku." She crouched down by Donald's side, one hand hovering near the hole in his torso. "How's it feel down there, anyway?"

Before she could even reach that empty space, Donald swatted her hand away and hopped to the side. "That's not important! Besides, if we're gonna get anything done, we need to stop goofin' around."

"And here I was about to fetch some popcorn," said Riku. "But, fine. We don't want to miss our shot, after all."

No protests followed, and so Donald shoved the door open, hopped out onto the pavement and waved for the others to follow. And as they made their way across the narrow path, Riku caught Kairi glancing every which way. Not that he could blame her; the countless pumpkins scattered all around, the grinning lanterns and cobwebs dangling from the walls… It all added an atmosphere unseen in any other world. To Riku, it was nothing too new, but he still soaked in the sights and sounds on the way towards the square. It'd been months, and the lack of Heartless allowed him some temporary peace of mind.

That is, until the group slipped through the gate and stepped out into the town square, and Riku caught the splatters of pumpkins and chunks of broken concrete just a few yards away.

And that wasn't all that stood out, either. Standing by just one of the splattered pumpkins, Jack paced back and forth with his hands behind his back. There was no mistaking his twiggy white body or his pinstripe suit, nor the squatty old man seated in a wheelchair beside him and scratching at his exposed brain. A third figure joined them, recognizable thanks to the stitches all over her dress and even her body, not to mention the red hair that reached the middle of her back. With the three of them out at once, they were sure to get some answers, and Riku didn't think twice before he led his friends down towards the guillotine.

"It's really quite remarkable, Doctor. Two strange boys dressed in black… And one of them looked an awful lot like—"

"Me?" He came to a stop, facing Jack with a smirk. "Funny how that happens…"

Immediately, Jack ripped his attention away from Finkelstein and dashed straight over to the group. He clasped his hands together and glanced from Riku, to Donald, to Goofy, and then Kairi before finally settling back on Riku. Then, after brushing a hand over the top of his skull, he waved at the others to follow.

"Impressive timing! And you've even brought a new friend…"

Kairi grinned, lacing her fingers together. "That's right! And I've already heard all about you, Jack."

"It's true," said Riku. It wasn't a complete lie, after all. "Besides, I figured you'd want to meet her after all that trouble over the heart. This is Kairi."

"Oh, so _she's_ the reason that boy stole my creation." Finkelstein sneered, squeezing the arms of his wheelchair. "The girl with the missing heart..."

Heaving a sigh, Sally leaned over his chair and shook her head. "There's no need to be so rude. You know he meant no harm."

"Yes, well, it still cost me precious time and—"

Jack stepped in front of the doctor, holding out his hands. "Well, we can worry about that later! Shouldn't we tell our friends what's going on?"

"Mm, yes…" Finkelstein folded his hands, gazing at the pumpkin splatters. "And I suppose it's only fair to start at the beginning…"

"Then that's where we'll begin!" said Jack, sweeping his arms through the air. "It's a terrifying tale, beginning not too long ago, when the Heartless suddenly _vanished..._"

As he went over the events, Jack pranced around the square, gesturing with his bony hands and cackling under his breath. With one wave of his arm, he gestured towards one of the cracked areas in the pavement, describing some weird tentacle things with claws… Claws he indicated by flexing his fingers, just for that added emphasis. But that wasn't all that came up in his story. One thing that stuck out to Riku was the way those 'Tentaclaws' supposedly grabbed at any nearby Heartless and guzzled them up…

"As a matter of fact," he said, "they've been appearing so frequently that the mayor ordered the everyone to stay indoors. It hasn't helped that they have this nasty habit of spewing poison gas into the air…"

"Great, so we're not just dealing with Heartless-eating tentacles, but _poisonous_ ones?" Donald clutched his head in both hands, rubbing at his temples. "Why's everything gotta be so difficult?"

"Oh, Donald, it's not all bad." Jack placed a hand on his shoulder and pointed to the pumpkin residue. "Sure, they've been popping up all over the place, but a little fire and explosions tend to do the trick. And I had just heard one such explosion right before you all arrived. It's what led me to those two boys I mentioned earlier…"

Goofy frowned, scratching at the base of his screw. "Ya said they were wearin' black, right? 'Cause if they were, we know exactly who you're talkin' about!"

"That's right…" Jack paused, gazing down at the fountain. "They both wore the strangest black coats, and while I didn't get a good look at them, I could've sworn that one of the boys looked just like Riku, minus a few scary features."

…So he'd seen the Replica. It figured as much. And without Donald's magic, there was no way he could've disguised himself.

"What you saw was no coincidence." Riku closed his eyes, folding his arms over his chest. "One them was my Replica… A clone, basically. As for the other…" He sighed. "It's Sora… sort of."

"A clone, you say?" Finkelstein rolled his chair over to Riku's side, and his duck-like lips pulled back into one sickening smile. "If only I had witnessed this myself… And you say that boy Sora's returned as well? Perhaps now I can get a word with him about stealing my research…"

"Hey, don't get too far ahead of yourself." Kairi scowled, and she placed her hands against her hips. "I don't think the Replica would appreciate your attitude, and Sora's had it hard enough now that _he's_ lost his heart…"

"Oh my," said Jack. "I'm not sure I really understand, but Sora's the last person who'd deserve to lose his heart… Is there really no way to help him?"

Good question… They still didn't know for sure. All Riku really knew was that the Organization wanted hearts and that the Replica sure seemed to think that providing them would bring Sora back to normal. Whether it'd help in the long run remained to be seen, especially with Sora's Heartless out there, too… Just thinking about it made Riku reach for the necklace on his belt and squeeze it tight.

"We're still trying to figure that out for ourselves," he said. "But, Jack… Do you know which way they went? If we hurry, there's a chance we can still catch them."

At first Jack said nothing. Instead, he wandered away from the group with his eyes on the wall up ahead. He trudged off to the left, past the entrance to Finkelstein's lab, stopping just at the entrance to a nearby alleyway. "Well, there _is_ a chance they're still in the graveyard…"

**x.x.x**

The Fake was there. There was no doubt about it. Any second now, he'd come barging in, Keyblade in hand, ready to ruin yet _another_ mission. Or even worse, he'd try _helping _again. Acting all kind and considerate, as if it'd somehow sway him. But no, Riku knew better than that. His copy's presence wouldn't stop him this time.

The air burst with heat as another Tentaclaw collapsed and flames devoured its corpse. Blowing on the tip of his Keyblade, Riku stomped over to a tombstone shaped just like a doghouse and pressed his palm against the roof. With that last little pest annihilated, only the graves, a few scattered twigs, and a distant coffin remained. Even after cleaning up shop, the place still lacked any kind of Heartless. In order to complete their mission, they needed to keep searching. Sooner or later, they'd track those Tentaclaws to their source.

"You really think we should've run?" Sora leaned against the opposite wall, fiddling with one of his swords. "It still doesn't feel right."

"Not much we can do now, Sora." Riku's eyes narrowed, and he pointed his Keyblade towards the gate. "I bet you anything the Fake's already found Jack. There's no way he'll ever believe us _now…_"

"But we could still ask for his help."

"And risk letting the Fake and his accomplice in on it?" He growled, squeezing the top of the grave. "Thanks, but no thanks. Right now, our best bet's to keep moving and hope for the best. I just wish I knew where to _start…_"

"Hey, wait a minute…" Sora crept forward, stopping about three yards to the right. He crouched down near the wall and tilted his head. "Where'd this hole come from?"

"A hole? Where?"

"Over here."

It only took a few steps for Riku to notice what Sora meant. By the time he reached his friend, his eyes became fixed on the wall… or what was left of it, anyway. A gap replaced a huge chunk of the bricks, and the surrounding edge bore black stains. Ash marks, which meant an explosion caused the damage. And compared to the rest of the graveyard, the hole stood out like a sore thumb. They'd have to be crazy to ignore it. For all they knew, those Tentaclaws could've come from the other side. If not them, then whatever controlled them. Given the overall lack of clues, it was their best bet. If they wanted to beat the Fake to the punch, they'd have to act fast.

Which was exactly why Riku got down on his knees and dragged himself closer to the hole. "C'mon," he said. "If we're lucky, we'll find out more on the other side."

"I guess so, but what about the Replica?" Sora turned towards the gate, rubbing at his neck. "He can't be far now…"

Sora was right. For all they knew, the Fake and his gang were already on their way. They could come barging in at any second and ruin everything. With four, maybe even five of their lot against the two of them, they'd never stand a chance unless the Fake backed down. Not that Riku wanted that; the first time was bad enough. Why pour salt in an open wound? He didn't _need_ pity to further complicate his feelings, even if some stupid part of him actually _wanted_ to see that impostor.

Or maybe it wasn't so stupid after all… Dangerous or not, the Fake posed no real threat on his own. Not with Sora around. His friends were the real problem. They tilted the balance more than anyone else, so if Riku and Sora kept them out, it wouldn't even matter if the Fake skirted by. In fact, why not let him? After that screw-up back in Monstro, this was Riku's chance to rub a victory in that phony's face. To prove his strength fair and square without a cage to hold him back.

The more he thought about it, the better it sounded. They still had time to set it up. So, with a plan forming in his head, he pulled himself halfway through the hole and peered up at Sora. "Just follow my lead, okay? I've got an idea that _just_ might work…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**END NOTE: **Well, my final project is finished, so here's a very belated update. On the upside? I plan on starting the next chapter tonight, and I really look forward to writing it. Even if I'm using a boss and situation from Days as a backdrop, I'm mostly excited for the interactions coming up. :)

I actually did give the Tentaclaws a bit of a power-up by having them spew poison like the Leechgrave, but that's mainly because those things don't do anything remotely interesting until the Leechgrave battle. Also, Kairi's supposed to be a drowned ghost as a play on her thematic relation to the sea.


	31. Conflicting Feelings

**Chapter 31: Conflicting Feelings**

The gate screeched as Riku charged into the graveyard. His eyes darted from side to side, and he half expected to spot at least one black coat. When only an array of stones caught his eye, he growled and threw himself down from the steps. More pumpkin residue decorated the otherwise colorless ground along with a few black splotches. And while his first instinct was to lead his friends towards the nearby coffin, a gigantic gap in the brick wall grabbed his attention and dragged him closer and closer. Kneeling down, he caught a whole slew of jack-o-lanterns peering at him with glimmering eyes, and he just barely made out the base of the curly hill.

Why pass up such a useful shortcut? If he was in the Replica's position, he'd do the same. So, without a word, he waved to his friends and rolled beneath the missing bricks. As soon as he hit the other side, he heard the sound of a slow clap. Looking up, he soon found the source of the sound.

"You know," said the Replica, "I expected you to be here sooner." He hopped down from the top of the hill, placing his hands on his hips. "What's the matter, Fake? You get nailed with a Slow spell?"

Goofy stumbled out from the hole just a second later, rubbing at the top of his screw. He looked to the Replica, shuffling in place. "Aw, is that really any way to greet a friend?"

"Friend…" He scoffed, pointing a finger straight at Riku's chest. "You've got a lot of nerve saying that after siding with _him._ Isn't that right, Sora?"

"Yeah. Don't rub it in Riku's face, either."

Right on cue, a second cloaked figure rounded the hill's base. His short stature and tufts of blond hair gave him away immediately. Sora's Nobody, XIII, slipped over to the Replica's side. Aside from a small frown, his expression appeared eerily blank.

So that's how he wanted to play it? Staying silent, Riku shut his eyes and resisted the building urge to snap back. That wasn't gonna get him anywhere. If he wanted to get on his Replica's good side, he needed to speak level with him. Treat him like a person, instead of an enemy or a clone. The same went for XIII, too. Even with his fake memories, he was still half of Sora. Half of his friend.

Footsteps from behind pulled Riku's focus away from his clone and back to the hole. Donald dashed ahead of the others and skidded to a stop right next to one of the pumpkins. Upon seeing the Replica, his brow furrowed, and he tightened his hold on his staff. Jack, in the mean time, tiptoed around the others and reached for his bony chin. He stared down at XIII while Kairi slid over to Riku with one hand hovering over her sword's sheath.

"And now the gang's all here." The Replica snorted and rolled his eyes. "Must be nice, Fake, having all that support. Me? I could handle everything on my own if I wanted."

"Look… Riku." Riku sighed. It felt strange calling him by his own name, but how else could he get through to him? "I'm not here to start bickering, okay? We just want to know what's going on, and you've been here longer than we have."

"…You're confusing," said XIII. "If you're trying to mess with our heads, it's not gonna work."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," said Jack. "I was under the impression that your friend was the Repli—"

Donald latched onto Jack's arm, yanking him down to eye level. "Pipe down or you'll set him off!"

"Of _course_ you'd think I'm the Fake. Of course…" His shoulders trembled, and he swept one arm to the side. His fingers rolled into a fist, which he held out in front of his chest, while he fixed his eyes on the ground. "Everyone else has abandoned me. Why not you, too?" He huffed, turning his back on the group. "Sora and I are used to it now… It's why we ran off in the first place."

Way to rip out his heart and stomp it flat. Hearing the Replica's words made Riku wince, and he opened his mouth halfway. He wanted to say something… Anything to cheer him up. The last thing they needed was a repeat of Agrabah, but what could they even do to help? They couldn't walk away; it'd make their whole trip pointless. There had to be an alternate route, but without any real clue, he found himself turning to Kairi and the others.

Lucky for him, she broke the silence mere seconds later. "Listen," she said. "We're not here to hurt you. I know that probably doesn't mean much coming from an 'accomplice' like me, but can't you at least give us a chance?"

Donald lowered his brow and puffed up his chest. "Yeah, with the way you're acting, it's like you don't even appreciate us savin' your life!"

Jerking forward, the Replica bit his lip, and his words came out sharper than before."Because I _don't… _You might think you were doing some great deed by saving my skin, but all you did… All you did was make me feel _weak!_" He stomped his foot, and his breathing grew heavy. Even when XIII reached for his shoulder, he continued to stare straight into Riku's eyes, teeth bared.

Against his better judgment, Riku took two steps towards the Replica. He would've continued moving towards him, too, if the trembling below his feet hadn't sent him toppling forward while chunks of dirt shot up from the ground. Though he flung himself upright, he soon found his attention ripped away from the Replica and towards the thorny, black stalks springing up all around him.

One shot up from behind a cluster of gravestones in the corner. Two more on each side of the hill. A fourth shrieked and dragged its claws against a grave-shaped doorway with a metal umbrella resting at the top. A fifth swayed at the very top of the hill; the Replica already set his eyes on that one, sending one of the pumpkins flying with a wave of his weapon. One final Tentaclaw sprouted behind a low brick wall with more pumpkins skewered on the fencing that ran across the top.

Each of them wheezed out purple fumes, and the air grew thick with the stench of rot. Eyes watering, Riku gagged and slapped one of his hands over his face to muffle the smell. In the time it took him to react, one of the Tentaclaws latched onto his pant leg and hoisted him into the air. Gnashing his teeth, he tried to ignore the stabbing sensation and dragged his Keyblade against the claws. The air around him crackled, and a bright flash followed. In the corner of his eye, he caught Donald charging in and hammering at the Tentaclaw's thorny body.

Meanwhile, the Replica twirled his Keyblade, cloaking himself in a spinning breeze that parted the fumes. Splatters of burnt pumpkin surrounded his boots while the first Tentaclaw withered away. With a broad smirk plastered on his face, he loomed over the crowd as they continued to fight between coughing fits.

"Everyone, wait!" said Jack. He snapped his fingers, and a bright orange flame burst into his palm. "Remember, these creatures hate fire, and we've got plenty of it on our side."

Fire? No problem. With one flick of his Keyblade, Riku ignited the tip and sliced it clean across the Tentaclaw's stem. As its body lit up, it loosened its grip, sending him rolling down the hill. And though the other Tentaclaw launched itself at its chest, its claws instead met with the front of Goofy's shield.

Muttering a soft 'thanks,' Riku threw himself back to his feet and hopped over to one of the jack-o-lanterns. Another fireball whizzed straight past him, and he caught Kairi thundering off towards the corner packed with tombstones. With the third Tentaclaw squared away, Riku licked his lips and bent his knees. His gaze drifted to the fourth Tentaclaw, still rattling at the door. Just one swipe of his Key, and he'd send a pumpkin splattering against its side.

Before he even made his move, though, he heard a whistle up above. "Fake! Forget these pests. I bet the real nuisance is hiding right past this wall."

Looking up, Riku watched the hill uncurl, while the Replica marched towards the tip. He pointed over the wall that blocked the path to Oogie's Manor. Or what was left of it, anyway. And now that he mentioned it, what better place to hide some Heartless-eating monstrosity? With mere explosions reducing each Tentaclaw to a pile of ash, did they really need to stall? Looking over his shoulder, Riku watched as a pumpkin skidded into another one of the corners and erupted in fire and smoke. The Tentaclaw that hid behind the short wall collapsed in a heap. Soon, they'd have the whole place cleared out.

His friends had the whole thing squared away. They'd probably follow as soon as they caught on. Rather than wait, Riku bolted up the hill, shouting for his friends to follow along. When he finally reached the other side, he hopped down and glided across the bridge and past the glowing sewage below. By the time he reached the gate, the Replica had already nudged it open with his elbow and slipped on through. Though Riku followed, he did stop for a second when he caught XIII standing still on the far end of the bridge. What was he waiting for?

"You better hurry. This doesn't look good..."

When Riku finally ripped his eyes away from the gate, his jaw dropped. Deep down in the purple crater, among the splintered boards and scattered stones, he spotted something new. Something huge. Chains coiled around its coffin-like body with nails jutting out of its sides. Beneath the chains, he just barely caught a reddish mark, probably the Heartless emblem. One yellow eye peered out from a hole at the coffin's front, while a pinkish bud with swirled eyes rested at the top in a bed of leaves. To make matters worse? Four more Tentaclaws danced around the crater, disappearing into the ground and popping up all over the place. Unlike the last set, those things were mobile…

Biting his lip, Riku spun around to see if his friends had made it, but he instead found the Replica blocking the way. Shaking his head, he snapped his fingers, and a bright flash surrounded the gate. When Riku tried to reach for it, his glove collided with a barrier. Immediately, his expression soured, and he latched onto his Replica's shoulder.

"What are you _doing?!_"

With a dry chuckle, the Replica elbowed his way out of Riku's grip and slid towards the ledge."Sorry, Fake, but this is between you, me, and that ugly thing. Your friends are gonna have to hang tight."

**x.x.x**

It didn't take long for her to notice what'd happened. When the final Tentaclaw withered away with no sign of Riku, his Replica, or even Sora's Nobody, she knew something had gone horribly wrong. The hill uncurled and led right over the wall. Footprints in the ash marks led her and the others straight to the top. It figured that Riku'd rush ahead of them again. Just thinking about it made Kairi puff up her cheeks and roll her eyes. It didn't help that the Replica was there to egg him on…

Tucking a strand of wet hair behind her ear, she looked to the others and sighed. "We'd better hurry before they do anything reckless. You know how they are."

"Well, they couldn't have gone far," said Jack. "What else is there besides the ruins?"

Ruins? There sure weren't any ruins when Sora was there. Wasn't there supposed to be a manor close by? Though a part of her wanted to ask, Kairi fought back the urge and hurried down the hill. Once she hopped over the wall, she found herself standing on a ledge just inches from a narrow bridge. It wasn't the bridge that caught her attention, though. The moment she spotted Sora's black coat, she rushed straight towards him with the others close behind.

"Sora, where's Riku?" She paused. "Both of them."

At first Sora stayed silent, staring at Kairi with unblinking eyes. Then his shoulders sunk, and he shot a glance to the gate behind him. "They're on the other side."

Stomping forward, Donald raised one of his fists and shook it back and forth. "Well, what're you standing around for? You're his friend! Aren't you gonna go with him?"

He shook his head. "Riku told me to stand watch. I'm not going anywhere."

"But uh, what're you tryin' to look out for?" said Goofy. "Ya don't have to worry about us, Sora!"

In place of his blank expression, Sora looked to Goofy with a sneer. It felt so out of place coming from him, just like the words that followed. "You're the ones I'm supposed to keep out."

"Keep out?!" Gasping, Kairi didn't even think before she reached for his shoulders. "Sora, come on! We just want to—"

"Help?" He swatted her hand away and took a step back. "If you really wanna help, you'll stay out of this. It's not fair if the Replica's got backup."

Backup? Against what? Heart racing, Kairi tried to look over Sora's shoulder. To see just what waited on the other side of that gate, but it was no use. Only a wall of purple stone caught her eye. The only sounds she heard were the distant clanging of metal and a muffled scream. Before long, her legs started shaking, and she squeezed her eyes shut. How could Sora just stand there with his friend in danger? How could _she_ just stand there?

From behind, she heard Donald's frantic squawking and the sound of his staff striking the ground. "Well, we're not gonna sit still! We're helping Riku whether you like it or not."

He was right. They had to at least try. If they timed it just right, maybe they'd slip past him and reach both Rikus before they got knee deep in trouble. Maybe it was a little reckless, but that didn't stop Kairi from launching herself towards the gate. For a moment, it almost seemed like she had a chance. Then, right as she reached for the handle, she caught a flash of black and red. Something stiff struck her in the chest and sent her rolling onto her back. Leaning against her elbow, she pushed herself halfway up, only to find Sora looming over her with one of his swords clutched tightly in his grip.

He looked down at her, rubbing at his neck with his free hand. "I don't think you're as bad as Riku says, but he's my best friend, and I promised I'd keep you away." Lowering his hand, he flicked his wrist, and a second sword appeared in a twist of purple smoke. "I'll fight you if I have to."

Once she regained her footing, Kairi peered at the others. Though Goofy moaned and fidgeted in place, he soon grabbed for his shield. After rubbing his hands together, Donald swung his staff into the air and propped it against his shoulder. The two of them stared Sora down, and if they were worried, they sure hid it well. But Riku was their friend just as much as he was hers… It made sense to stand their ground. Wouldn't he do the same for them? Even Jack crouched down after a minute, with both of his hands twitching. He probably planned on unleashing flames the moment a fight broke out.

Kairi did reach for her sword. Her hand hovered right over the hilt, and it'd be so easy to sweep it out and dash forward… if it weren't for the Nobody standing in front of her.

Sure, she'd fought Sora before. In Hollow Bastion, it'd been so easy, but she had Donald, Goofy, and Riku there as support. Even when Donald and Goofy got trapped behind a barrier, Riku still fought alongside her. But here she stood facing a part of Sora, still surrounded by friends yet completely paralyzed. Her heart pounded faster by the second, and an icy dread threatened to overwhelm her. Sora didn't want to fight. If he had, he would have attacked already. Sure, his memories changed, but he was still one of her closest friends…

Maybe she should've followed that gut instinct pushing her to hurry to Riku's side, but her legs couldn't budge. Though her heart ordered her to fight, her head flooded with a thousand worries. What if she hurt him? Wasn't he worried, too? And what if it really was fair to leave the two Rikus alone? To let them fight a battle without interference? After the Replica's complaints about the rest of them, it did make sense, but would they really be okay?

Though her hand lingered over her sword for a few more seconds, she soon pulled it away. Hugging herself tight, she turned away from Sora. She didn't even meet the others' eyes.

While she wanted to stay strong, her fear grabbed her in a stranglehold, and she just couldn't bring herself to fight back.

**x.x.x**

When Riku struck the ground, he felt a sharp pain strike his back. The air around him reeked of an all too familiar stench while purple mist circled around him. Teeth gnashing, he whipped around, watching as three purple blasts rocketed his way, courtesy of a nearby Tentaclaw. Without even landing a single attack, he grabbed onto his copy's wrist and lunged behind a hunk of stone. Even then, he heard the blasts pounding against the rock's front side. Seconds later, his stomach twisted, and he gasped for breath. More fumes crept around them, surrounding them in a purple haze. And while he did shakily raise his Keyblade to blow it all away, the Replica slammed his shoulder into his chest and sent him tumbling back.

"I don't _need_ your help." He covered his mouth and waved his Key. Once again, the mist floated away along the breeze.

Riku propped himself against the stone as he climbed back to his feet. Just past the rock, he caught one of the Tentaclaws slipping into the ground. Even then, three others thrashed and swayed around that coffin Heartless. It was a lot for one person to tackle.

"So you're telling me that you want to fight all this by yourself?"

"I…"

Right as the Replica started speaking, the ground rumbled, and one of the Tentaclaws burst up right in their faces. Its claws lurched forward, and for a second, Riku thought it'd lift his copy clear off the ground. Instead, the Replica's Keyblade whizzed into its stalk, knocking it backwards. In the brief instant it took the Tentaclaw to right itself, he swerved around the rock and skidded to a stop a few feet away. Catching his Keyblade, he then looked over his shoulder.

"Fine, you can help! Just don't get any ideas, Fake."

Well, at least it was a start. Any cooperation sure beat bickering over who got to slay their target. Before charging after the Replica, though, Riku turned his attention on that pesky Tentaclaw as it launched a second strike. With the Keyblade's tip pointed directly at its throat, he lit up its body with a stream of flames. While the air surged with heat and its body ignited, the dumb thing didn't burn up as expected; instead, it lashed out at the rock, the ground, and nearly caught Riku in the back on his way towards the Heartless.

More purple bullets flew in from the sides, but this time the Replica hopped in their path and batted them away. Each one ricocheted back where they came from, striking splintered boards, more boulders, and even one of the Tentaclaws. More purple clouds rose where the bullets landed, but this time he paid them no mind; they were a few yards away, so Riku couldn't blame him.

Instead, he marched right over to the Replica, glancing over at the Heartless. "So, you got a plan?"

"Wait, you're asking me?" He turned around, squeezing his weapon by the handle. His eyes drifted from the Tentaclaws to the Heartless itself, and he rubbed at his brow. Then, lifting his Keyblade, he pointed straight at the coffin. "Let's forget those Tentaclaws for now. I bet if we knock out that Heartless, we'll take them down with it."

It seemed straightforward enough. One stationary Heartless at the heart of the ruins... Not only did it make an easy target, but probably controlled all those pesky tentacles in the first place. With that in mind, Riku shot him a quick nod before he took off running.

The two of them dashed straight towards the coffin, swerving between poison blasts and sliding beneath sprouting Tentaclaws. Once they slipped below the roots, the Replica shot himself forward in a sliding dash that turned the coffin into a wobbling mess. While the he performed two more dashes, Riku pulled back his arm and spun himself against the Heartless' emblem. The hit connected, and he readied himself for another strike. Then he saw the coffin swing forward, while the lid slid slightly ajar. Two green hands burst out from inside, and in the blink of an eye, his feet left the ground and he felt his head slam into a heap of wood.

Breathing heavily, he rolled forward and rubbed at his back. The Replica flew down soon after, crashing face-flat on the stony ground. While Riku extended a hand to him, he felt another set of tremors. Before either one of them got a chance to move, two Tentaclaws sprung up from behind the wood, snapped forward, and hoisted them into the air.

And this time, they didn't stop there. Before Riku knew it, the purple surroundings dipped into black, as he felt his body squeezed into a painfully narrow tunnel. While he jabbed with his elbows and kicked his feet, nothing helped. He continued sliding down the Tentaclaw's lanky stem, picking up speed along the way. Even after he felt the space around him expand, he still found himself immersed in blackness. Something shook him around, knocking him against walls he couldn't see. Walls and someone's elbow. Then his head slammed into another's.

Judging by the groans of 'Fake,' the Replica must've gotten sucked in, too. Not that they had time to dwell on it. Soon, the chamber bumped them upward, and Riku once again felt himself squeezed through an opening too tiny for his torso. The purple walls reappeared before his eyes while his body shot off like a cannonball towards one of the boulders. Taking in a sharp breath, he flipped around and pointed the Keyblade downward. A whirlwind twirled in the back of his mind, and instead of crashing against solid stone, he slowly landed on his feet; a little air cushioning never hurt.

A loud thud drew his attention to the other side of the rock, where he spotted the Replica lying flat on his back. Shaking his head, Riku stumbled towards him and once again extended his hand. "You know, maybe we need a backup plan."

"Gee, you think?" The Replica rolled his eyes. Instead of taking Riku's hand, he batted it away and pushed himself up against the stone. "Getting thrown into a Heartless' stomach was bad enough the _first_ time. I don't want a repeat performance."

True. And this time Riku got to experience it alongside him. Needless to say, his head still pounded and his muscles throbbed from getting thrown around like yesterday's trash. Who knew fighting one Heartless could be such a pain? And with all four Tentaclaws still sprouting up across the battlefield, one wrong move risked getting swallowed again and again.

"Well, I bet there's one way we can fix that." He waved his arm towards one of the Tentaclaws. "You up for a little weed whacking?"

"Weed whacking? Seriously?" The Replica snickered, and he pushed Riku aside. "That has to be the _worst_ joke I've ever heard…" But bad joke or not, he tore off towards an emerging Tentaclaw while his Keyblade lit up in a bright orange.

Riku, on the other hand, had a slightly different idea. Bringing one hand over his chest, he closed his eyes and took in another breath. His heartbeat accelerated, and he felt a rush of energy course through his veins. When he opened his eyes, he watched as a black aura crept up his fingertips. It stretched up his arms and around his torso, and just like when he faced Ratigan, he felt weightless. Free. With his darkness all fired up, he charged out from behind the boulder, his eyes locked on another one of those thorny nuisances.

Barreling in from behind, Riku hopped up and slammed his weapon against the Tentaclaw's palm. Its body stiffened like a statue, and he watched his surroundings flicker as he warped from one target to the next. Once again, he jammed his weapon into its throat before vanishing into a black haze. Again and again, he struck those stupid tentacles, flashing from one corner of the ruins to the next. Between strikes, he even spotted the Replica staring wide-eyed at him before bombarding their opponents with flames. After another slice, the first Tentaclaw keeled over, melting into an ugly black puddle. The second withered into ashes as fire ate away at its form. A flash of purple consumed the third, while the fourth met its end via one flying Keyblade.

With the Tentaclaws gone, Riku floated down and dusted off the front of his cloak. He heard hurried footsteps, but before he could even turn around, he met a face full of knuckles. When he opened his eyes, the Replica leaned over him with his hands clutched into fists.

"Why are you using darkness, you idiot?!"

Rubbing at his face, Riku shrugged. They had more important things to worry about than his life choices, like that wriggling coffin just a few feet away. To emphasize his point, he tipped his head towards the Heartless. "Instead of worrying about me, shouldn't we focus on _it?_"

The Heartless' roots trembled, and it let out a shriek. Then, right before their eyes, it collapsed. Its coffin just barely twitched, and with no Tentaclaws to protect it, what'd they have to lose? The Replica must've gotten the same idea because he zipped right over, sprung into the air, and slammed his weapon down dead center. Riku followed suit, pulling back his free hand while a purple sphere swelled in his grip. Picking up speed, he threw the Dark Firaga straight into one of the Heartless' arms before rushing in and landing a spinning strike. While the Replica threw his weapon like a boomerang, Riku leaped up, slammed himself down, sprung back up, and slammed back down. He repeated this attack two more times, throwing in some diagonal swipes and a few more fistfuls of dark flames for good measure.

Then, when he finally returned to solid ground, he brushed his bangs out of his eyes and twirled his Keyblade yet again. The fact that the coffin started to raise itself just barely registered. Sure, he felt the earth rumble below his feet, but that hardly stopped him from hacking, slashing, and pounding at the Heartless' sides. It took two Tentaclaws springing up behind the Heartless' roots for him to finally catch on, and by then, the coffin had already pulled itself back. Soon Riku found himself caught directly in the path of one of those purple blasts while a pair of green hands flew towards his chest. Slamming his eyes shut, he tried lifting his Keyblade to shield himself. Instead, he broke into a coughing fit as toxins flooded his senses. His arms grew heavy, and his Keyblade slipped between his fingers. His eyes watered, and he expected a full bombardment of bullets to blow him away.

Then, instead of the blasts, something rammed into his side. The push sent him tumbling out from beneath the roots and skidding across the crater floor, and what he saw next left him utterly speechless.

Caught in the middle of the crossfire, the Replica took all three poison bullets, while the Heartless' claws shredded the front of his coat. He coughed and gagged when the toxic mist surrounded him, and he just barely swatted the coffin away with his weapon.

He couldn't believe it. The Replica… actually protected him. After all his complaints and after endless bickering, he threw aside his own safety for the sake of a 'Fake' he claimed to hate. It felt almost surreal watching him take his place, but if he was willing to go all out for an enemy, how could Riku just sit there and watch?

When another swipe from the Heartless' arms knocked the Replica sky high, Riku bolted after him. He chased his shadow past the scattered rocks and behind a metallic fence topped with skewered pumpkins. With a splash, the Replica landed in a stream, shivering as the water left him drenched. Whether he wanted it or not, Riku walked right up to him and raised his Keyblade. When his body lit up in green, the Replica hissed and latched onto the fence. His legs wobbled as he pulled himself up, and he faced his lookalike with a scowl.

"I didn't… I could've—"

"I'm impressed." A smile worked its way across Riku's face, and he pulled his Replica back onto dry land. "I never actually thought you'd _save_ me."

"Hmph. Didn't I tell you not to get any ideas?" With a wave of his hand, the Replica hobbled past him. He took a few seconds to catch his breath before he glanced back at Riku with a slight trace of a smirk. "I just wanted to save you some embarrassment. And besides, why would I let a Heartless finish you before I get the chance?"

It figured he'd find some way to deny it. After all, the Replica's pride even put Riku's to shame. Yet, all things considered, even a small improvement made a world of difference. Who was he to complain when he never expected his copy to even care? He could try and hide it all he wanted. Why pressure him now? With a Heartless and Tentaclaws still lurking around the corner, they needed to keep their heads on straight and finish this fight.

"Well," said Riku, "you ready to wrap this up?"

"Please." The Replica chuckled. "I was ready five minutes ago."

Without further delay, the two of them broke off in opposite directions. While the Replica zipped to the left and threw himself straight at a Tentaclaw's face, Riku clutched his Keyblade in both hands and drifted into the air. A surge of blue light enveloped his whole body, and he glanced around the arena. All four Tentaclaws squeezed out clouds of gas, while the Heartless' coffin swiveled in place. With the Replica cloaking one tentacle in a steaming orange glow, Riku flung himself to the right and began his assault.

He swerved around the entire battlefield, slicing through one Tentaclaw and then another before finally flipping back around. Shooting back and forth, he rapidly slashed at their stems and watched them thump back and forth against the ground. Picking up speed, he shoved his upper body forward, putting more power into his strikes. One, two more hits followed before he flew upward, twirled his Keyblade, and slammed it down into the rocky earth below.

The Tentaclaws exploded in black smog. White bursts of energy slid across the crater floor, sending the coffin flying backwards. Just like before, its roots gave in, and it collapsed before his eyes. Floating back down, Riku approached the Heartless. For a few seconds, he even held up his Keyblade and prepared to strike, but… no. He couldn't.

Lowering his weapon, he waited for the Replica. After stealing his last target in Monstro and picking up some of the slack in this fight, he had no right to steal the glory. Luckily, it only took a few seconds for his copy to approach, and when he did, he glanced from the Heartless to Riku before scratching his head.

"I don't get it. Why aren't you doing anything?"

"Because it's your mission… Riku." It was still weird saying that, but hey. Why worry about it? "And besides, I want to see what you can do."

"You… what?" Blinking, the Replica stumbled backwards. He rubbed at his eyes and even pinched himself. Did he think he was dreaming or something? "I… You need to cut it out," he said. "You're not _supposed_ to care, you phony."

Riku crossed his arms, heaving a sigh. "Are you gonna finish it, or what?"

Muttering under his breath, the Replica stomped over to the Heartless. Though he took one more look at Riku, he soon leaped right on top of the coffin and began banging at its lid. He jabbed the Keyblade into the Heartless' eye, dragged it over the top of its chains. Hammering and slicing, he wailed at it for what seemed like a whole minute, throwing flames at its roots and even stomping a few times. To finish it all off, he hopped down and his body lit up in a bright orange glow. Squeezing his eyes shut, he unleashed a rush of slashes, vertical, horizontal, diagonal, and otherwise. He beat at that Heartless even after its roots completely flattened and purple wisps twirled towards the coffin. Even when the ground below him blackened, he didn't let up.

He only stepped aside when the coffin gurgled and its lid rocketed straight at one of the canyon walls. While the coffin began to sink away, bright pink light flashed from inside, prompting Riku to shield his eyes. From between his fingers, he watched a swarm of hearts launched themselves into the sky in waves of at least a dozen. Each one glittered like a rising star, piercing the cloud cover and illuminating the entire canyon. To top it all off, one final heart drifted free, larger than all the rest. Who knew one little coffin could contain so much?

For the next few minutes, both Riku and his Replica gazed skyward in silence. Neither looked at the other, and only the wind's whistle reached Riku's ear. Considering the company, he welcomed this rare moment of peace. It allowed him to cool down, to catch his breath and soak in the light show above without even the slightest care.

In the time it took for the lights to fade, he wiped the sweat off his face and chugged down a potion. Then, by the time the last heart faded beyond the clouds, he heard footsteps approach. When he looked towards the sound, he barely caught the silver of his Replica's hair before a gloved fist flew into his face, sending him backwards with a yelp.

He should've expected nothing less.

Placing a hand over his cheek, Riku fought back a laugh. "Gee, this is the thanks I get?"

"Yep." The Replica flicked his wrist, letting his Keyblade vanish. With his hand now free, he pressed it against his hip and leaned forward. "You're lucky I'm feeling generous, Fake. If I wanted to, I could've hit you with a whole lot worse."

Oh yeah. Having been on the receiving end of the Replica's attacks, even Riku knew that. Still, that did raise a good question…

"So, why didn't you? That's what I don't get."

"Neither do I." Stepping away, the Replica squeezed his torso. His gaze fell towards a small stone on the ground, which he kicked to the side without a word. A few more seconds of silence followed before he finally spoke up in a dull murmur. "You confuse me." He turned back around, brow furrowed. "How can somebody who ruined my life turn around and try to act so… so _considerate?_ Do you just like rubbing it in my face, Fake? That you've stolen my friends out from under my nose? That you've turned Sora into a shadow of who he used to be and forced all three of us to work for some twisted Organization? That's not something I can just _forgive._"

What could he say to that? That all the Replica's memories were lies? That would get him nowhere fast. How could he question something that surely felt like reality to him? If Riku were in his shoes, he'd flip at the mere thought. And it was true, his actions made no sense when compared to those memories. At least, what he knew of his memories. But, come to think of it, how much did he really know about the Replica in the first place? Beyond repeated ranting about stealing his identity and tearing out Sora's heart, so much remained a mystery. He called Kairi an accomplice, and yet he mentioned not only Sora, but a third friend stuck with the Organization?

He couldn't waste this opportunity. If he could learn a little more, maybe it'd help in the future. Stroking his chin, Riku mulled it over for a moment or two before he walked over to his Replica to break the ice.

"You said all three of you, so who else are you talking about?"

"You seriously don't know?" The Replica huffed, digging into one of his pockets. "You know, for an imposter, you sure need to get your facts straight."

"Sheesh, sorry I don't know everything."

"Yeah, whatever." He fumbled around his pocket before latching onto something. When he finally removed his hand, he revealed a yellow star-shaped charm… just like a paopu fruit. "If you really have to know, I'm talking about Naminé. You know, my _other_ best friend?"

Naminé… He did mention that name before, didn't he? Not that it explained a whole lot. If anything, his words just opened the door to a million more questions. Who was this Naminé? Was she part of the Organization, or was there more to it? And that paopu… Riku's eyes drifted to his belt, and he scooped up Kairi's charm, squeezing it tight.

"Could you tell me more about her?"

"Why, so you can attack her?" The Replica sneered. "Just because I'm not fighting you doesn't mean I trust you."

"Well, how about this?" He tucked the charm away and held out his hand. "You tell me about Naminé, and I promise I won't tell anyone how you saved me. Deal?"

"Well…" He paused, looking down at his free hand. His fingers flexed, and his eyebrows knit together. But, to Riku's surprise, he soon reached for his hand and gave it a firm shake. "Fine, you win this round. Just don't expect me to start acting all chummy."

Chummy? Now there was a thought. Fortunately, Riku knew better than to get his hopes up. While he did let out a laugh, it was more at the idea than anything. "I'd start to worry if you did."

"Well, well. I guess you actually do have a few brain cells." He tossed his charm up and down, looking back to the sky. "Anyway, Naminé's not just my friend. She's _special_, and it's my job to keep her safe." He held out the charm, dangling it by its string. "It's why she gave me this charm in the first place, so if you even _think_ about hurting her, you'll have to go through me."

Special… Of course. Somebody had to fill Kairi's shoes. A lucky charm, a promise… Even if the details didn't match up exactly, he'd have to be blind to miss the parallels. And despite the Replica's mocking tone, the way he spoke of her carried some underlying sincerity. Whoever this Naminé was, she must've been close to his heart, if only in his memories.

Bringing a hand over his chest, Riku looked his copy in the eye with a smile tugging at his lips. "Believe it or not, I understand. It's the same way with me and Kairi, even if she's the one who's been keeping an eye out for _me_ these days."

"Well, somebody has to." The Replica laughed, running a hand through his hair. "I almost feel sorry for her, having to put up with you. Same goes for Donald and Goofy… I don't know how they can stand it."

"All I can tell you is that they've got their hands full. Keeping me on track is a full-time commitment."

"Yeah… Not that I'm much better." He pinched the bridge of his nose and puffed out some air. "I probably give Sora migraines with all the stupid stunts I pull."

"You know, he's probably waiting for you." Riku looked up past the canyon walls where a broken bridge dangled just below the entry gate. "Our friends… they've got no idea what that stupid Heartless put us through, and I bet they're worried sick." They had to have been gone for at least twenty minutes, if not longer. With a barrier blocking the way and all their friends in the dark, he knew they'd have to leave sooner or later.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right. And I told Sora to keep your friends busy… Guess I'd better get up there before things get out of hand."

"That's easier said than done, you know." Even with their high jump abilities, there was no way they'd reach the top. In order to escape the ruins, they'd have to wander through the drainage system…

"You sure about that?" He clapped his hands, and in the blink of an eye, a small black circle stretched across the ground with tendrils twisting upward. A corridor bulged up from the shadows, and instead of leaving Riku in the dust, he waved one of his hands before slipping halfway through. "C'mon, before I change my mind."

How could he refuse? Sure, he could've opened his own corridor, but why strain his heart further? Fighting back another laugh, Riku strutted right up to the portal and sank into blackness. Just as soon as he slipped through, he soon found himself facing the gate, while his Replica nudged it open. Though he stomped along without giving Riku a single glance, it didn't really matter. With nowhere else to turn, Riku left the ruined manor behind and slipped onto the other side.

He barely even made it onto the bridge before his ears got bombarded with shouts of "Riku!" and he felt a sharp yank on his wrist.

Next thing he knew, he found himself just inches from Kairi, whose face contorted, as if caught between a smile and a frown. Her breathing staggered, and she shifted in place. Then, when she spoke, her tone came off slightly shaky. It was kind of strange, coming from her.

"You big dummy," she said. "You shouldn't have run off by yourself!"

Before he even got a chance to respond, both XIII and the Replica stepped forward, and the latter slumped over with a deadpan stare.

"Are you really gonna waste your time blaming him? I'm the one who lured him off in the first place."

"But why?" said Donald. "I thought you hated working with him."

His back bent forward, and he held out his fists, drawing in a sharp breath. "Look, I still do! Nothing's going to change _that;_ I just figured it'd be the perfect time to rub a victory in his face."

"Gawrsh, are ya sure?" Goofy squinted, and he stepped up to the Replica, tapping at his chin. "'Cause even if ya did work together, I don't think you're weak. Sometimes it just pays to have a buddy to watch your back!"

"We're not _buddies._"

Oh boy. At this rate, they'd get caught in yet another bickering mess. After putting up with that stupid Heartless, did they really need that?

"Guys, all that matters is that we made it out in one piece. And besides, 'Riku's' the one who landed the final blow. I've gotta give him at least some of the credit."

Sliding out in front of the crowd, Jack gestured between Riku and the Replica with a huge, bony grin. "Well, it sounds like you both did a fantastic job. I only wish I could have seen it myself, as it could've given me just the inspiration I need."

"Tell you what," said the Replica. "You lead us back into town, and the Fake and I will give you a complete rundown." He looked to Riku and slipped his hands behind his back. "I'm willing to put up with him just a little bit longer if it means helping out an old friend."

It had to be more denial. If the Replica really hated him, he would've left the moment they passed through that gate. On the upside, at least they stopped their squabbling for now. Having reunited with their friends, why sweat over small details like hate and irritation? They'd finished their job, and the others deserved to know what went down.

So, with Jack at the lead, the whole group wandered up and over the fence, across the curly hill, and through the sea of graves that led the way back into town. Along the way, Riku and the Replica recounted the whole Leechgrave ordeal in gruesome detail. Everything from the onslaught of poison bullets to getting squeezed through Tentaclaws into the stupid thing's bulb came up in the conversation. Granted, the Replica snapped when Riku mentioned how they _both_ got caught inside. It figured he'd defend his pride, grumbling about how their attackers took him by surprise.

They covered the Tentaclaw slaying in gruesome detail, from the flames that swallowed them whole to Riku's darkness escapades. Yet, when it came time to mention the Replica's rescue attempt, Riku zipped his lips, prompting a gasp from his copy.

"Wait," he said, climbing onto the graveyard steps. "Aren't you forgetting something, Fake?"

"Hey, you're right…" The corners of his mouth curled up, and he pointed to the Replica with his thumb. "I forgot to mention how this guy completely _totaled_ that coffin before I landed any real hits. In fact, he's the one who really stole the spotlight."

"What? I—" With his eyes wide open, the Replica tumbled into the gate and slid down the steps. Talk about embarrassing. Luckily, he got back up before long and proceeded to clear his throat. "I mean… yeah, of course I did. Was there ever any doubt?"

The others burst into laughter. Even XIII let out a soft chuckle, which got the Replica to start flailing his arms. Staring slack jawed, his cheeks reddened just a tiny bit, and he jerked his head back and forth.

"Look, we're already close to town! Forget the laughs and let's _go._"

Before long, they descended the steps, rounded the corner, and returned to the Guillotine Square. A wolf's howl echoed from afar, and the moon crept its way out from beyond the cloud cover. A flock of bats swooped over the guillotine and straight past the brick walls all around them. Otherwise, the streets looked deserted. Even the Doc and Sally disappeared, with only the pumpkin splotches and debris from earlier decorating the area.

"Well, I guess that's it." Riku sighed, turning his eyes to the gate. "Now that the town's clear, we should probably get going."

"Leaving so soon?" Jack's shoulders drooped, and his arms fell to his sides. "I suppose it can't be helped, but I was starting to hope you'd stick around to help with the festivities…"

"To tell you the truth," said Kairi, "I'm a little worn down." She grabbed one of her arms and closed her eyes. "Maybe we can come back some other time?"

"'Course we can!" said Goofy. "Long as we keep savin' the worlds, I think we can squeeze in a few more visits."

"Gee, that's great." The Replica leered, leaning back against the guillotine's frame. "And once again, I'm stuck on the sidelines."

"Don't be too sure!" Jack reached for his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "You're just as welcome here as anyone else. And with that coat of yours, you might not even need a costume!"

Once again, flattery left him stumbling over his words. This time, however, Riku kept his trap shut and moseyed along towards the entrance gate. While Donald and Goofy slipped on through with one final wave goodbye and Kairi silently strolled behind, Riku lingered for a few more moments, giving his copy one final look.

He and XIII stayed by Jack's side, and while XIII seemed to be muttering something to the pumpkin king, the Replica's eyes remained fixed on Riku, drilling holes into his soul. Who knew how he really felt after that tussle with the Heartless? After fighting side by side, a part of Riku wanted to let bygones be bygones, but was he ready to do the same? Even beneath his angry façade, he seemed hesitant. Almost afraid. The way he squirmed and fidgeted with tattered his coat spoke volumes. Even his grimace almost looked out of place.

Maybe it was better to leave him be. To let the events sink in and allow him some time alone, free from the 'Fake' he still claimed to hate. Riku'd done his part by showing him kindness and by treating him like his equal. Whether or not he chose to do the same was completely on him. Why push him any further? With Kairi prodding at his shoulder and gesturing to the ship, he had no choice, anyway.

For now, he'd take what he'd learned and work forward from there. After all, he'd gotten the Replica to talk and to share just a little more about himself. That alone was a huge accomplishment.

Despite the rough patches and despite his exhaustion, Riku smiled to himself when he slipped into the ship. The next time he saw Sora, he'd have to thank him for the note… For a seemingly useless clue, it sure proved helpful in the end.

**x.x.x**

What was he thinking?

Leaning against the clock tower wall, Riku gazed listlessly out at the horizon. The glittering stars that dotted the sky would've calmed him under normal circumstances, but now? Hardly. While he took deep breaths, closed his eyes, and tried pulling his mind away from that nightmare with the Heartless, his thoughts kept drifting back. The images replayed in his mind again and again. Even worse, he felt a chill slither down his spine, sapping his rage away. He couldn't even bother to pound his fist into the wall or vent like he had before…

Instead, he gazed at the gash marks across his coat and shuddered.

"You sure you're gonna be okay?"

Sora's voice just barely registered, and he responded with a wave of his hand. "I'm fine," he said.

Except he wasn't. How could he be after everything he'd just gone through? His plan to show off to the Fake completely backfired. Instead of proving his strength, he fumbled helplessly at the slightest hint of kindness. He let that stupid impostor's words and actions throw him through a loop. Working alongside him was one thing; even he knew that he needed the help. Without Sora, who else could he even turn to besides his enemy?

But no, he just _had_ to make the biggest mistake in his life and save that idiot. And then he went and opened his big mouth about Naminé! If he was the self-loathing type, he would've banged his face against the wall five minutes ago, but what good would that do? His head already hurt enough from all the thinking he'd done. Once again, the Fake shattered his expectations and once again, it left him dazed and confused.

"Please, Riku, it's okay to talk to us…" This time, Naminé spoke, and while the stubborn part of him wanted to keep on sulking, her words pulled his attention away from the sky and straight towards her.

Just who was he kidding, anyway?

Sliding down to the floor, Riku propped his head up with one hand, gazing helplessly to his friends. "All right, if you really have to know, I… did something stupid back there."

"Stupid?" Sora cocked his head to the side. "But I thought everything turned out fine."

"That's because he kept his promise…" He placed his hand over his eyebrows. A part of him still wanted to backpedal and come up with some lousy excuse. It wasn't too late, but… wouldn't they see right through him? "See, that fight with the Heartless didn't go as smoothly as planned. The Fake just… made it sound like I did all the work."

Naminé stepped backwards, covering her mouth with her hand. She stayed silent, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and nothing more. Sora, on the other hand, rushed straight over to Riku's side. His eyes widened, and he scratched his head. It figured his words would throw him off.

"That can't be right. You're way stronger than that Replica could ever be."

"Am I really?" He let out a coarse chuckle. "The Fake's got darkness on his side now. Not only that, but… I saved his skin. When I could've let him rot, I pushed him aside and took the full brunt of that Heartless' attacks. Even I don't know why I did it…"

"…Oh."

One word. One word practically pierced his heart, and Riku ripped his eyes away from his friend. He wouldn't really blame Sora if his words lit a fuse. After all, saving the one who stole his heart… It was a betrayal not only to himself, but to Sora _and_ Naminé.

But once again, his expectations fell to the wayside when Naminé crept towards him, taking a seat by his side. She brushed a hand across the top of his arm, her hand hovering over his. Just having her there lifted some of the tension off his shoulders. In place of chilling fear, warmth slowly wormed its way through him, and he sat there speechless. How could she even face him like this?

"It's okay," she said. "You shouldn't feel ashamed for saving him."

"I shouldn't?" But… why not? She knew as well as he did what kind of stupid stunts the Fake pulled.

"You shouldn't." This time, it came out louder, with a hint of firmness almost foreign to her. "What you did there… I think it proves how strong you really are. You protected him even after all he's done to hurt you."

"That's true…" Finally, Sora budged from his spot, inching over to the others. "And I guess that means you're even."

"Right…" An eye for an eye. The Fake saved him, and now he'd saved the Fake. Plus, what he said about sparing him some embarrassment did hold true… How could he even get his revenge if a Heartless did the honors for him? Sure, the attacks weren't lethal, but if he let his copy suffer poison bullets, claws, and a face full of coffin, he'd be on the same level as him. Cold, ruthless… The complete opposite of who he wanted to be, even if circumstances pushed him in that direction.

Were it not for the Fake's words, he probably would've cooled off then and there, but instead he slipped into silence once more.

"_I don't get it. Why aren't you doing anything?"_

"_Because it's your mission… Riku."_

His hand reached for the front of his tattered coat, gripping at what was left of the fabric. The Fake… called him Riku, the very name he _stole._ That along with all his other actions culminated into a twister of uncertainties that swept him off his feet. His friends deserved to know… Maybe they'd understand better than he did. If not, at least it'd clear the air.

He had to try. For the sake of his own sanity, he needed to let it all out.

"There's one other thing, guys…" He bit his lip, searching for the right words. "During that whole fight, he treated me like his equal. Like I actually mattered…" He struck his knee with his fist. "And I don't know what to think. It's just like when he saved me, and I feel so _lost._"

He needed to hold onto his hatred. It kept him going for so long, pushed him forward and gave him purpose. Without a heart, Sora couldn't really hate the Fake… so he had to pick up the slack. To channel his rage with twice the ferocity…

Yet that didn't stop doubts from creeping into his mind. Could the Fake have possibly… changed somehow?

By the time he lifted his chin again, he felt two hands reach for his back. Sora now sat by his side just like Naminé, and just like before, his inner tension swiftly subsided.

"Sorry," he said. "I just don't understand…No matter how hard I try, I can't wrap my head around any of this!"

"Then don't," said Sora. "He's not worth your time."

"Mm, that's… true." For a split second, Riku could've sworn he saw Naminé frown, but maybe it was his imagination. She perked up before long, anyway, and took his hand in hers. "You've had a long day. Maybe instead of worrying, you should relax for a little bit. It might even clear your head."

"Yeah, most likely." He scratched at his cheek, peering again towards the sky. "Besides, I'm gonna need to keep my head straight when I take off on my _next_ mission…"

"Right… the secret mission." Sora's face fell, and he ran a hand over the top of his head. "You know, I still wish you'd clue us in."

Jabbing Sora with his elbow, Riku leaned back against the wall. "Relax," he said. "You know I can handle just about anything. Even with the Fake acting all sugar-coated, I bet I could wipe the floor with him _blindfolded._"

"You sure didn't sound so sure of that before…"

"Well, I am." Or maybe it was a bluff. Either way, it sure beat wallowing in self-pity over a few kind words. "At any rate, I'll be fine. I've just gotta relax, like you said."

With his mind clouded in confusion over the Fake's recent actions, a solo trip provided just the opportunity he needed to gather his thoughts. A chance to quietly wander the castle's halls free of distractions. Sure, he didn't know what to expect once he slipped through those double doors. For all he knew, the halls were rife with danger… But so what? He was strong, right? And Xemnas put his trust in him, of all people…

How bad could it possibly be?

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**END NOTE:** So, ultimately, the Halloween Town locals didn't play a big part in this world visit. However, I do plan to use them more in Act 3; this set of chapters really was more about developing the Riku and Replica conflict a bit further. It was also a ton of fun to write. ;)

The Kairi scene may seem a bit odd, but there's a reason why I put it there, and I plan to address it further in the next chapter. This is the first time I've written in her POV since Agrabah, and I will say that it was important for me to add that section for reasons that will become clearer in time. Plus, since I usually write in Riku or Rep POV, I don't get to delve into her insecurities near as much as those two chars.

On that note, I originally did have a few more sections planned, like a scene with XIII and Rep discussing their silly plan and actually showing XIII apologizing to Jack about the heart. Both of these were merely implied due to length and pacing constraints. I may write both sections out in more detail in the future as a side project, along with other scenes that didn't make the cut for this and act 1.

Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but it'll be a bit shorter, so I hope to have it finished before my spring break ends. After that, expect some more plottish things like the Replica's mission and Sora shenanigans.


	32. The Heart of the Matter

**Chapter 32: The Heart of the Matter**

Sooner or later, they had to return to the mansion. To its dust-infested corners, battered antiques, and the lingering dread of facing _DiZ_ yet again. Riku still remembered their last verbal exchange. Just thinking of the way he disregarded Sora—disregarded him and Kairi—made his heart twist and turn. DiZ only cared about eliminating Nobodies; that much became clear from his flippant tone and blatant obsession. Talking to him was like arguing with a brick wall; one step through those doors, and they'd surely end up with another lecture about how _horrible_ Nobodies were. At least, if he wasn't off hiding like he did during their last visit.

But what choice did they have? The mansion, for better or worse, was their home away from home. A safe haven from the turmoil facing them throughout the worlds. No Heartless sprung up from the shadows, no villains plotted for total domination. And despite DiZ's awful attitude, he surely knew more about the situation than he really let on. If nothing else, tolerating him for a few more minutes sure beat wading through a sea of confusion and false leads.

It was for that very reason that Riku lead his friends back into the mansion, through the entrance hall, and into that musty old dining area with its dust coated chairs. As luck would have it, DiZ stood facing the windows with his hands clasped behind his back as usual. When the group slipped inside and let the door swing shut, he turned his eye on them, and a faint glint of a smirk worked its way across his face. His one visible eye shifted towards Riku, who froze at his gaze. His hands clenched and unclenched, and he half-expected a slew of Nobody-related ranting to bombard his ears.

Instead, he stepped away from the couch and raised an eyebrow. "You have no reason to fret," he said. "Surely you do not think so lowly of me that you expect senseless bickering for merely wandering in…"

Great. So he saw straight through him. On the upside, at least DiZ _tried_ coming across as considerate for a change. Upon hearing his words, Riku deflated and lumbered towards one of the scattered chairs. Once his friends reached him, he glanced at DiZ and placed a hand against his neck. With everyone together, he needed to address what he'd learned from the Replica. But how to start…?

While he mulled it over, Goofy flung himself into one of the seats and broke the silence himself. "Well, I can't really blame Riku for worryin' a little bit after the way ya talked about his buddy."

DiZ chuckled. "I still stand by my words. However, perhaps it was callous of me to ignore his heart's yearning. He is but a boy, and he has yet to experience the true malice of those creatures…"

If he expected forgiveness, DiZ had another thing coming. Still, this did give him a good lead in to what he wanted to discuss. With the subject of the Organization on the table, it was time to make his move.

"Speaking of miscreants, we've picked up a few more details about their plans." Riku's eyes narrowed, and he squeezed the back of the nearby chair. "Turns out what happened with Shere Khan wasn't an isolated incident. They really _are_ turning people into Heartless… and that's not all."

"Oh? Then what else, pray tell, have you unveiled?"

"Well," said Donald, "they did send the Replica to deal with a buncha missing Heartless. If you ask me, that's just as suspicious!"

In the corner of his eye, Riku caught Kairi shuddering. Though a part of him wanted to ask what was up, he fought back the urge for the time being and continued where Donald left off.

"I think that pretty much nails it in, too. The Organization wants hearts, right? And the Heartless are chock-full of them. Turn someone into a Heartless, and that's one more heart… at least, if we destroy them." He sighed and extended his arm, squeezing his Keyblade the moment it appeared. Once the light faded, he lowered his weapon to chest level, shifting it around in his grip. "What I don't get is what they _want_ with those hearts. I've wiped out hundreds of Heartless, and I doubt they have _that_ many numbers on their side…"

"They do not." DiZ shut his eye and turned towards the window yet again. His arms fell to his sides, and he took in a deep breath. "Disregarding the Replica, their numbers reach no higher than thirteen. Were they merely seeking replacement hearts, they would not need to go to such lengths in pursuit completion."

With a soft gasp, Kairi inched closer to DiZ. Squeezing her necklace, she glanced at the floor before finally speaking up. "So you think there's more to it?"

"I know that there is." He shook his head. "It is a simple mistake, assuming that they merely wish to regain what they had lost. However, there are a number of variables to consider… First and foremost, that not all Nobodies retain human shape. Were their goals genuine, I imagine that they would extend to those lesser Nobodies."

Lesser Nobodies… So they didn't all take human form. It made sense, if Nobodies formed as a byproduct to Heartless. Rather than question it, Riku nodded and allowed DiZ to continue his tirade.

"However," he said, "I know their Superior quite well, and his interest in the heart is dubious at best. He has always shown a fixation in grasping its power… its secrets. I truly doubt this has changed over the years."

He whipped back around and trudged towards Riku. Despite his heavy tone, that smirk from earlier remained plastered on his face, and the look in his eye made Riku's hair stand on end. When he finally reached him, in fact, Riku limped backwards, prompting another laugh.

But despite his goose bumps and the sense of foreboding DiZ instilled in him, Riku straightened his stance, threw his shoulders back, and looked to him with a scowl. No need to look intimidated, after all.

"This Superior of theirs… Just who is he?"

"All you need to know is that he is far more dangerous a foe than the likes of Maleficent and her allies." DiZ's eye narrowed into a tiny slit, and his lips stiffened into a frown. "He is to the Nobodies what 'Ansem' was to the Heartless… Cunning, manipulative, and ruthless above all else."

It figured. It really did figure that some power-hungry creep controlled their whole operation. The mere thought made Riku seethe, muscles tensing, teeth grinding… It didn't help that a part of Sora wound up in their clutches. If DiZ's words held true, then the Replica's claim that destroying Heartless would save Sora could've been part of an elaborate ruse. What if the Organization lied? It happened with Maleficent, so was it really a stretch to assume this ruthless leader wouldn't do the same? Memory manipulation, false promises… letting darkness steal hearts away. Despite his faint hopes that there was more to their motives and that maybe the Organization had a genuine desire to become whole, all the evidence suggested a far more sinister undertone to their plans.

Maybe it was time to mention _her._

Shaking off his frustration, Riku flicked his Keyblade away. His eyes drifted to the empty seat to his left, and he slid down, taking a few seconds to catch his breath. There wasn't a whole lot they could do without more information, but he _could_ at least glean more details from DiZ.

"You know, I did learn something else. Something about those memories the Organization whipped up for the Replica and Sora."

Kairi's eyes widened, and her head snapped towards Riku. With a gulp, she dashed over to his chair. "You did?"

"Yeah." He scooped up the lucky charm, resting it in his palm. "Turns out they did more than paint me as the bad guy. They… well, they took you out of the equation, Kairi. Replaced you with some girl named Naminé."

DiZ's hand glided up to his chin, and he let out a soft hum. "Naminé… intriguing. And did he tell you anything more about this girl?"

"Only a little. He mentioned… a promise to protect her, and he had a good luck charm, just like the one Kairi gave me. Said she's special, too, but other than that…" His shoulders sagged, and his hands plopped in his lap. "Nothing. All I know is that she's staying with the Organization, too."

"Well…" Kairi giggled, though it came out hoarse. Shaky. "I guess that explains why they called me an accomplice… The Kairi they remember must be like you, Riku. An enemy."

He hated to admit it, but she was right. She had to be. Accomplice implied she had something to do with stealing Sora's heart and the Replica's identity… Maybe even working for DiZ—

"Wait a minute!" Riku's back arched, and he squeezed the arms of his seat. "There's one more thing… The Replica and Sora's Nobody seem to think _you're_ the mastermind behind everything, DiZ. It makes me think that the Organization's onto you."

At first, DiZ said nothing. A low rumble of a laugh escaped him, growing louder by the second. However, he soon fell silent again, with the same eerie smirk from earlier inching across his lips.

"How fitting," he said. "But knowing the Organization, it only makes sense that they'd know of my presence. It is part of the reason why I have taken refuge in this mansion… That being said, the information you've provided _is_ rather peculiar. With so little known about this Naminé, I cannot make any immediate conclusions. However, it would be wise to pursue more information… provided that it does not distract you from your main goal."

"Distract us?" said Donald. "Now wait a second! Do you think she could be some kinda false lead?"

"It is entirely possible. Perhaps this Naminé is a red herring, or perhaps she holds a significant place in their plans… Again, we have far too little information to assume either way."

"But I know one way we could get more info…" Though whether or not DiZ would approve… well, that remained to be seen. "Lately we've been treating the Replica more like an actual person, and I think he's coming around. If we could get on his good side—"

An enormous grin spread across Goofy's face, and he sprung out of his chair. "Hey, that ain't a bad idea, Riku! That Replica's gotta know all kinds of stuff about the Organization, 'specially if he's stayin' with 'em."

"Bingo." Riku snickered. "And from the sound of it, he doesn't even _like_ working with them. If we can get him to cooperate, we'd be turning the Organization's own weapon against them and—"

"Align yourselves with a _puppet?_" DiZ sneered. "Don't be a fool. That Replica is a creation of Nobodies. Even if you were to tear him away from his creators, he would be a liability at best."

Riku slammed his fist against his thigh, and his breathing grew heavy. "Look, it doesn't matter who made him. I've butted heads with the guy enough times to know that he thinks and feels just like anyone else. And if you're that desperate to take out the Organization, wouldn't it help to have an extra set of eyes who can—"

"You forget," said DiZ, "that the Organization has command over memories. Until you uncover how they accomplish this feat, it wouldn't even matter if the Replica joined you. What's more, you'd be painting yourselves as an even bigger target than before."

Kairi winced. "You don't know that," she said. "Maybe… maybe rescuing them will give us an edge."

"Or it could ruin everything. There is nothing stopping the Organization from chasing you like a pack of hunting dogs should you actually succeed. They do not take kindly to treason, and if you were to steal their Keybearer out from under their noses…" He locked eyes with Riku. "You risk not only his destruction, but that of your 'friend'."

Riku froze. What if DiZ was right? Would rescuing the Replica matter if they rewrote his memories all over again? If they wanted to, couldn't they erase all the hard work they did in the first place? And on the off chance that they didn't, what stopped them from creating another copy and starting fresh? Riku and his friends still didn't know how the Organization created him in the first place, and without that knowledge, could they really guarantee his safety? And XIII, maybe even this Naminé girl… if they were that important to the Organization's plans, surely they'd try and track them down for good measure.

If Riku was a doormat, he probably would've given up then and there, but his experiences taught him otherwise. He'd taken risk after risk throughout his journey; what made this any different? While the Organization had numbers, resources, and power on their side, so did Maleficent's gang, and they all toppled like a string of dominos. On the off chance that the Organization proved stronger, he and his friends would just have to push a little harder. Throw in an extra Keyblade, and they'd have an extra ace in their pocket. Add in Sora's Nobody and his Heartless, and there'd be no stopping them…

As these thoughts meshed together and shoved all his doubts away, Riku threw himself down to the floor. He held his head high, crossed his arms, and prepared to nail DiZ with the facts.

But like a pin striking a balloon, all that hot air escaped in a single gasp when he looked to where DiZ once stood. Only a few beams of sunlight struck the floor across the room. When he scanned the area, he found nothing but the scattered furniture and his friends facing him.

"Did he seriously just… bail on us?" And without even a chance to snap back. That was an all new low for the old geezer…

"Aw, forget him!" Donald scoffed and waddled over to Riku's side. "I betcha he's just trying to scare us outta doing things our own way."

"Gawrsh, Donald, I guess you're right, but…" Goofy slouched and began twiddling his thumbs. "Maybe we oughta be a little more careful 'bout how we handle the Replica. I know I don't wanna make things hard for the poor fella."

"Caution's fine by me," said Riku, "but let's not get too worked up. We definitely need more info, but that's no reason to panic. All we've gotta do is play it smart."

"Yeah, there's not a whole lot we can do right now…" Donald sighed. "This'd sure be a good time for one of those notes, though. Where's Sora when ya need him?"

"Sora…" Kairi cringed, squeezing her hands together.

Her tone, her movements… they tugged Riku's focus away from Donald and Goofy for a moment. She'd been acting up since they started speaking with DiZ to begin with, almost like she was hiding something. For someone who kept encouraging him to speak openly, it seemed awfully strange. So strange, in fact, that he did what she'd done with him countless times before and gave her shoulder a light squeeze.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"Not really, but I'll be all right." She feigned a smile and glanced at the door. "I just need a few minutes to think things through."

"Then what're you standing around here for?" With a smirk on his face, Donald waved his hands as if shooing them away. "This place is too stuffy for any real thinking, and having DiZ around sure won't help…"

"No, he'd only make it harder." Kairi's brow furrowed, and she slipped over to the doorway. "Anyway, I think that's what I'll do. Just for a little bit!"

The door creaked shut, leaving Riku, Donald, and Goofy all on their own. Riku barely even got the chance to process what happened before he felt someone shoving him from behind.

"That goes for you too! C'mon…"

"Hey, why are you acting so pushy about this?"

"'Cause you're her friend, and I'll bet you anything this has to do with what happened in Halloween Town." Donald huffed, jabbing his elbow against Riku's leg.

"Halloween Town?" Come to think of it, she did seem awfully upset by the time he and the Replica came back. "Wait, so what exactly went down during that fight?"

"Why don't you ask her about it? She'll know better than we would…" He stopped his pushing and slumped over. "I couldn't tell ya what went through her head, but when Sora's Nobody said he'd fight us if we tried helping you, it was like he sucked all the energy right outta her."

"Yup," said Goofy. "And she wouldn't even talk to us, either, but I betcha anything she'd tell you. After all, you know her and Sora better than we ever could."

"You're right…" It all sounded so familiar to him, too. While Riku couldn't jump to any immediate conclusions, he'd frozen up on Sora's behalf before. Been too scared to make a move. Even if it turned out that something else bothered her, he had to at least hear her out. After all the times she'd listened to him, after all the encouragement she offered… Heck, for just putting up with him in the first place, he owed her that same kind of support.

For that reason, he gave his friends a silent nod and squeezed his way out the door.

**x.x.x**

It was kind of funny. All this time, she'd managed to keep a straight face even after facing hordes of Heartless and watching people sink into darkness. She managed to smile despite the threats lurking in every world. Even before she knew how to fight, she still held through when Riku, Donald, and Goofy all faced off against that Nobody and Ansem. They all made it look so easy; even when Riku worried over his darkness, Sora, and everything else that hit him, he never stopped for too long. It was only fair for her to do the same, especially now that she'd come so far. Kairi _could_ fight now when before she just waited and watched. It took a lot of courage to accomplish what they had on a daily basis, and she liked to think of herself as at least a little brave.

But they never knew just how much she really worried nor how often she really _did_ find herself afraid.

Shutting her eyes, Kairi slid down against one of the moss-coated stone pillars that littered the area. She sat down on the cool grass and breathed in the summer air. Being out there helped at least a little. The silence and solitude kept her mind off of DiZ and those awful warnings of his… at least, for the most part. It still hurt, though, knowing that the Organization took two, possibly three innocent people and pulled the silk over their eyes. The Replica and Sora's Nobody… neither of them knew, and it hurt to imagine what would happen if they kept following the Organization's plans just as it stung knowing that they both saw her as a threat.

_I don't think you're as bad as Riku says…_****

Or at least one of them; who knew how Sora's Nobody really felt? Shaking her head, Kairi pulled her knees close to her chest and fiddled with her hair. No matter how hard she tried, her mind kept reeling back to her encounter with Sora—no, XIII. She shouldn't have let her fear petrify her. In her position, Riku would've bulldozed his way through him even if it meant crossing blades with a former friend. What would he even think if he knew what had happened? He put so much faith in her, and when she lost her heart, he fought tooth and nail to save her _and _Sora.

She wanted to do the same, she really did. And it wasn't like she didn't believe in him… Oh no, after seeing how brave, strong, and dependable he'd become, she knew better than to doubt him. Any beliefs she had before only grew stronger as their adventure continued… yet in a way that only added to the heaping pile of guilt and confusion circling in all around her. So much hit her at once between news of Naminé, DiZ's warnings, the mysteries surrounding the Organization's goals, and the way Sora's Heartless only stuck around long enough to leave notes. Even now, she occasionally glanced around, hoping to find a stay sheet of paper hiding between blades of grass or a shadowy figure slinking across the treetops.

Instead, she found nothing, and her mixed feelings remained. When the sound of footsteps drew near, though, she at least slipped out of her daze and turned to the source of the sound.

"Shouldn't I be the one sulking, Kairi?"

**x.x.x**

Seeing her curled up against that pillar with her head held low just seemed so surreal. Usually he was the one who wound up moping over fear, darkness, everything under the sun. Sure, she was human and bound to hit a few bad spots every now and then, but to think they'd swap positions and that he'd be the one coming out to her and lifting her out of the dumps… It felt like he'd been dragged through a black hole and dropped in an alternate reality. All the same, when he marched up to her, she at least cracked a small smile and scooted to the side.

"I guess I should've expected you sooner or later," she said. "It was getting a little too quiet out here, anyway."

He flopped down next to her, pressing his back against the stone. "Well, it's a good thing I'm here. Somebody's gotta make sure you don't fall into my bad habits."

"Mm, I know…" She stretched out her legs and leaned forward, propping her head up with both hands. "And it's not that I want to feel this way, Riku. I just can't help it right now."

"Hey, I know exactly how you feel." After all, how many times had he stormed out of that mansion to wrap his own thoughts together? Even in his friends' company, he still focused way too much on what-ifs, fears, and worries.

The irony must not have been lost to her because she nodded straight away. "It's kind of funny, isn't it? I've talked you through this so many times now that you'd think I could handle it myself, but it's so much harder taking my own advice than giving it out."

"It always is." He placed his hand against her arm. "Believe me, whenever I start stressing, I try to remember everything you, Donald, and Goofy taught me, but it's still hard to follow through. If anyone understands, it's me."

"I know. And you've been through so much more than me, too… Maybe I should've asked for your help sooner."

It was true, so much happened before she even joined their group. Pleasure Island's fall, all the stupid stunts he pulled like ditching Donald and Goofy, not to mention all those times he clashed with Sora… It all set him up for their current journey, and even then, he still had a lot to learn. Yet despite all that, she at least experienced some of it through Sora and the rest from all the traveling she experienced alongside him. So why discredit herself? Tightening his hold on her, Riku looked her in the eye and shook his head. No way was he gonna let that fly.

"Kairi, you shouldn't talk like your experiences don't matter. Instead, why don't you tell me what's up? You know I'll listen…"

"Of course I do." She sighed, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "And you're right; I really should let it out, so…" She paused just long enough to straighten herself against the pillar. "I guess the first thing I should tell you is what happened in Halloween Town…"

"Yeah. Donald and Goofy told me a little already, but I'd like to hear your side of things."

"It figures they'd say something." She rolled her eyes let out a laugh as soft as a whisper. "Anyway, while you were off fighting with the Replica, Sora's Nobody got in our way. He wouldn't let us through the gate, and when I tried sneaking past him, he attacked…" She grabbed at her necklace, gripping it tight, while her back bent forward and her eyes slid shut.

"He wasn't going to let us through without a fight, and I tried… I really did try to stand up to him, but I just couldn't do it, Riku. I was scared of hurting him when all he wanted was to help his friend... Not only that, but he's still half of Sora, and I—"

"Hey." Riku squeezed her shoulder. "It's okay. I know _exactly_ how that feels. How do you think I felt facing Sora in Hollow Bastion?"

"…And that was a real fight, too." Kairi's shoulders sunk, and she looked the other way.

"Exactly. The stakes were so much higher then, and my fear _still_ got the best of me. And if that's not bad enough, it almost cost me the Keyblade."

Her mouth snapped shut, and she stared at him for several seconds. Then, out of the blue, she scooted closer to him and reached for his hand.

"I'm sorry, Riku. I know you've been through worse, but I was just afraid I'd disappoint you, and it kind of slipped my mind."

"Fear does that, Kairi, and it's not like you can control your feelings." He nudged her with his elbow. "But if it makes a difference, you'd never disappoint me. The fact that you even tried to get past him shows a lot of guts."

"Guts? I don't know about that…" Still, a grin started to creep its way across her face. "To tell you the truth, I still feel like I've got a lot of catching up to do. Not only that, but I'm not even sure how to feel about Naminé, the Replica, or anything DiZ told us."

"Well, we've got plenty of time to work that out. I know it's easier said than done, but try not to stress over it." His hand wrapped around her charm, and he pulled it out in front of her. "And if you do, well, that's what I'm here for."

"You're right. And it's only fair that I share how I'm feeling. Keeping it to myself really hasn't helped." She blew out a puff of air and loosely folded her arms. "And, honestly, I worry a lot more than I let on. I just try to keep it under wraps because I _know_ you've got a lot on your plate as it is."

He never would've guessed. Her sunny disposition masked any signs of fear. The few times she faltered, she always sprung back up in a heartbeat. Their experiences would've easily broken someone with a weaker foundation. To hear that she stuffed her own woes away for his sake—not only stuffed them away, but hid them so _well… _It only proved her strength as a person. And to think she beat herself up earlier over a little hesitation…

He needed to show that it was _okay_ to let those fears out. That she didn't have to bury her feelings just to put a smile on his face. She needed to know he was there, that it didn't matter if she dampened the mood. Friendship was a two-way street, and he'd have to be selfish to shove her concerns aside. So, after a few seconds of fiddling with his wristbands, he reached out for her and pulled her into a one-armed hug. It was probably a dorky move, but at least it got the message across.

"You know, if there's anything else bogging you down, you can just tell me. My happiness shouldn't come at your expense."

On the upside, she didn't push him away. The moment his arm slid around her, her hand flew to her mouth, muffling the laughter that followed. Once she cooled down, she leaned back and looked towards him. "Well, there is one thing that's been bothering me for a long time…"

"Then what are you waiting for? I'm all ears."

"Mm…" She inhaled, exhaled, and gazed at the sky. "Well, this'll probably sound dumb, especially when you've already blamed yourself before, but…"

Whoa, wait a second. Just what was she getting at? Riku squinted, tightening his hold on her. While a part of him wanted to barge into the conversation, he held his tongue for the time being. What point was there in interrupting her when it was her turn to vent?

Heaving a sigh, Kairi continued along. "Before the islands disappeared, I said a couple of things I really shouldn't have. Things like—"

"Let's take the raft and go, just the two of us?"

"…So you did hear me." She wrapped her arms around herself, wincing. "That's what I thought."

"I heard enough, anyway." He shut his eyes, rubbing at his forehead. "And I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt. Heck, when I heard you two laughing and joking out there, I thought… well, I thought that you guys didn't want me around. And then I saw Sora's dorky paopu drawing and Ansem started planting ideas in my head, making me think that the door was my only way out…"

It was reckless. He was reckless. Surely she knew why he took the blame. When she came back after all their struggles and he apologized for everything, she told him it wasn't his fault… Was that really because she felt responsible the whole time? While he tried to grasp her thought processes, a murky stench wafted through the air. For a split second, his eyes shot to the mansion's roof, and he could've sworn he heard a dull whisper.

…_ybe it's…_

…_y fault, too… _

His eyes flittered around, trying to find the source of the sound, but nothing stood out. It was probably just his imagination. Besides, he needed to stay focused, for Kairi's sake. Especially now that he'd spoken upfront about what happened back then. He knew it probably felt like a verbal avalanche.

Yet despite his words, she kept her composure when she spoke again.

"I knew there was a reason why you opened that door, and for a while now, I've wondered if maybe I'm partially responsible for everything that's happened." She placed a hand against her cheek, pressing her elbow into her knee. "Seeing Sora's Nobody and learning what happened to his memories hasn't helped much, either. And I _know_ I shouldn't feel this way and that it's silly to worry about something that happened all those months ago, but…"

"It's not silly at all." He shook his head. "Mistakes happen, and it's easy to look back with regret. Again, it's something I've done _plenty_ of times. Sometimes I still do, but as much as your words upset me back then, I don't blame you at all. I doubt Sora would, either."

"No, you're right… And really, it's not like everything's been a disaster. We've both had our ups and downs." She laced her fingers together, while the corners of her mouth curled up. "But how many people can say that they've gotten to explore the jungle as an animal or solve mysteries with a mouse?"

"Not many," said Riku. "And if I hadn't screwed up all those times, I never would've learned a thing. Plus, the Replica wouldn't exist, we never would've met Donald and Goofy, and we'd probably be lost at sea, or worse." His gaze shifted down to his palm, and he flexed his fist open and closed. Despite the warm breeze brushing across his skin, his thoughts left him feeling iced over. What he wanted to say would probably sound crazy to her, but… well, it was just a matter of fact.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think that the Heartless would've attacked even if we had taken the raft. Maleficent and Ansem would've found a way no matter what."

All things considered, his actions saved them some trouble. Had their world been attacked while they were out sailing, would they have been able to defend themselves? If Ansem hadn't tricked him into unlocking his potential and wielding the Keyblade, who would've protected the worlds? While his arm around Kairi pulled her just a tiny bit closer, his free hand drifted over his chest. It was tough putting a positive spin on such a colossal flub, but in a way it held true. They couldn't change the past, so accepting the present was their next best bet.

"Hmm." Kairi's fingers tapped against her knees, and she tipped to the side, bumping shoulders with Riku. "I guess when you put it that way, it's not so bad. Plus, I said that things would start looking up, and I still think that they will. It just might take a while for us to get there."

"You mean it hasn't already?"

She huffed, reaching out to poke his forehead. "You know what I mean."

Yeah, he did. No arguing there. And at least he managed to squeeze some positivity out of her after that truckload of angst they both unleashed. That did raise one important question, though.

"So, you feeling any better?"

"_Much_ better," she said. "In fact, I feel kind of silly now."

He wheezed out a laugh and slapped a hand against his hip. "Hey, I'd take silly Kairi over depressed Kairi any day."

"That's a relief, because I don't plan on slipping into one of those moods again any time soon." After shooting a short glance to the mansion's front steps, she slid to her feet and extended a hand to him. "Now, c'mon. We should probably get back inside before the bugs come out."

Though Riku did take her hand, when he pulled himself up, he couldn't help but stare. "You mean like mosquitoes?"

"Yep! You never know what's out here..."

Well, he couldn't really argue that. So, when Kairi waltzed her way back to the front door, Riku moseyed right behind her. Together they climbed the steps and crept up to the door. Before Riku even reached the knob, Kairi hopped forward, cracked the door open, and slipped halfway inside.

But before slipping in, she shot him one more smile. "…Thanks, by the way."

The door swiveled shut, leaving Riku on his own. Of course, he had no plans on hanging there like a statue. Reaching for the handle, he prepared to follow Kairi, but then he felt something like poke the back of his head. Upon turning around, he found a dinky paper airplane resting at his feet. After sweeping it up and unfolding the darn thing, his eyes once again met with a familiar scrawl.

_Don't worry. I'll find out more about Naminé!_

P.S. Thanks for making her smile.

**x.x.x**

Perched over the edge of the rooftop, Sora watched his friends wander back into the mansion and out of sight. When he finally heard the door slam shut, he brushed his hand across his forehead and flung himself down on all fours. He'd cut it pretty close by following them around. If that DiZ jerk had caught onto him earlier, who knew what would've happened? He even caught Riku and Kairi looking around, almost as if they knew he was up there. 'Course, it was probably better that he stayed outta sight this time around. What they said… it was way too personal for him to barge in.

"_You gonna be okay?" _said Ven. "_I know what you were thinking back there…"  
_  
_Aw, you know I couldn't help it. _He scratched at the back of his neck. _I guess in a way we all played a part in what happened. I made that drawing, Kairi made that joke, Riku opened the door… And then I went and sided with Maleficent._

"Hey. What'd I tell you about thinking positive, Sora?"

I know, I know! He shook his head wildly and held out his hands. _And believe me, I'm not gonna mope over it. I'm… well, I'm okay where I'm at. It's just kinda funny looking back._

"Funny? What d'you mean?"

Well… If he had a voice, he probably would've laughed right there. Instead, he cracked a crooked smile and scrambled up to the top of one of the pillars. Once he reached his perch, he draped his legs over the edge and tilted his head towards the setting sun.

_Before we left the islands, I had this big idea that I'd become some kinda hero. At least, that's what I wanted to be… _He looked down at his clawed hands and flexed his fingers a few times. _But after working with Maleficent and becoming a Heartless, I don't think I can anymore._

"Sora, come on… Don't think like that!"

No, it's okay. Really! I'm not upset about it. It's just _the_ _way things turned out, and I'm not about to put on a long, red cape and start kidnapping people. _Even if he did steal a few princesses away. _I just feel like maybe I'm not cut out for it anymore , and that's okay because I'm still gonna do whatever it takes to help Riku and Kairi._

Ven snorted. "_You know, I'd argue that you're still being heroic. It's just on a smaller scale."_

I guess so. Sora shrugged, and he hopped back down to the grass. _But it's nothing compared to what Riku's gotta deal with. He's the one who has to save all those worlds, fight the Organization and the Heartless, keep Kairi happy… It's a whole lot of work, and for now, I'm okay with just helping him out from the shadows._

"Even if it's dangerous, huh?"

Danger doesn't scare me. And if I try hard enough, I bet I can dig up all kinds of useful stuff behind the Organization's back!

"So you're ready to go?"

You bet! He pumped his fist in the air and pulled back his lips into a huge grin. _We cut it close last time, but this time around, I'm ready for the worst. Plus, I've gotta do more than just find out about Naminé… Don't you think it's time we hunt down 'Terra' again?_

Especially after all that stuff DiZ mentioned. If Xemnas really was as twisted as he said, there had to be a reason for it. Ven really seemed to care about him… or who he used to be. Assuming he really _was_ Terra and not some evil twin, at any rate.

"_I just hope we can get to the bottom of things…" _Ven sighed. "_I never remember Terra being obsessed with the heart's power."_

Well, we'll figure it out! Just leave everything to me.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Sora pressed his palms against the ground, digging his claws into the dirt. The air around him grew ice cold, while blackness crept up, eclipsing the bushes, the grass, and even the sunset sky. Once he reached the other side, he knew he'd have to wade through heaps of those rubbery Nobodies, those freaky dragon guys, and maybe even worse enemies, like Zexion and Saïx. In order to keep good on his word, he'd need to be more than just stealthy; for all intents and purposes, he'd need to become invisible.

But his friends were worth the risks. Hero or not, he'd give it his best shot.

**x.x.x**

Darkness shrouded the room, save for the pale blue glow of the computer screens cast upon his face. Other than the tapping of the keys, the clicks, whirrs, and buzzes of the machinery, the basement remained blissfully silent. Free from the filth of the upper floors, its metallic walls shone with clusters of screens. Numbers flashed across each one, zeroes and ones racing after one another. While some hung just below the ceiling, DiZ's attention remained fixed on the multitude of monitors arranged in uneven rows before him. Some bore triangular shapes, others appeared more elliptical in nature. Regardless of form, they all rested upon narrow bars of metal, and each one presented a crucial piece of this perplexing puzzle…

Riku and his friends were straying down a very dark path. Given his gall, it seemed very unlikely that he'd heed DiZ's warnings. The sheer unpredictability of his and his Replica's actions cast doubt upon his goals, his ambitions…

His hand thumped against the keypad, and he clamped his jaw shut. If only the heart weren't so ambiguous. So erratic… And if only the Organization weren't so skilful in concealing their secrets. Memory manipulation provided them with a tool even he could not dispel. It was the wrench jammed within the machinery, hindering the otherwise seamless operation of the many parts within his plan. Though Riku proved competent in his own irritating way, it would be all too simple for him to go astray…

Though he hoped for the worlds' sake that this would not occur, one could never be too cautious. The Organization had already dealt their hand, and now it was his turn to prepare…

Images flickered from one screen to the next. Grid-based shapes resembling a clock tower, a street littered with shops, back alleys on winding slopes, and so much more… His old pet project served as an adequate foundation. Only a few more keystrokes and a bit more data prevented the completion of this… safeguard of his.

When the procession of imagery drew to its conclusion, the computer began to hum. A mechanized voice then echoed throughout the chamber.

_Encryption at 60%..._

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**END NOTE:** Yeah, so this chapter turned out long after all! At any rate, my spring break ends on Tuesday, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the next chapter up. The next two or three chapters are going to focus on a few characters besides Riku (Sora, Rep, XIII), but fear not! Riku won't be outta the picture for too long. :) It's just important that I establish what's going on with these other characters for the events to come.

Also, DiZ sure seems to be up to something fishy, doesn't he? Feel free to speculate if you wish. ;) The answers will come in due time.


	33. Recollection

**Chapter 33: Recollection**

He didn't know what to expect. Dark clouds swirled behind the lopsided, golden spires and a chill whipped through his hair. He cringed, pulling his arms close to his chest and shivering. Luckily, Xemnas offered him a new coat, free from the gashes it gained in Halloween Town. At least now he had one less reminder of that twisted ordeal. With the task at hand, he couldn't afford to stress over the Fake. Not with a major mission to complete. Luckily for him, the castle stood just a few feet away now. In no time flat, he'd see what secrets it held.****

It took the full weight of his body to crack the doors open, and when he finally did, a flash of white assaulted his eyes. At first he thought it was some kind of light, but once he slipped into the castle, the whiteness still remained. White columns lined white walls, stretching across the narrow hall. White steps led up to a matching doorway. The floor at least bore some color in the form of periwinkle diamonds and lines leading up to a sun pattern at the base of the steps, but ignoring those details, the place looked just like the innards of an igloo.

Stuffing a hand into his pocket, Riku trudged across the floor, glancing throughout the room. Between each pillar, he caught what looked like winged roses bulging from the walls. Spiral markings stretched across the edges of the ceiling, surrounding a purple diamond pattern identical to the floor's. At least it added a _bit_ more color to an otherwise dull hallway. Who would've guessed that such a freakish castle looked so simple on the inside? The asymmetrical shape, glaring eyes above the entrance, and stained glass windows sure clashed with his current surroundings. Could a place so basic really drive people mad?

It had to be a bluff.

Pulling his hand free, Riku looked to the small stack of blue cards resting in his grip. These weren't ordinary playing cards by any means. Each one bore three pointed spikes at the tip, kind of like a crown. Of course, that wasn't what really caught his eye. On the front of each one, Riku found tiny illustrations of familiar worlds. Palm trees stretching across a sandy beach, neon lights and a flowing fountain… Xemnas said they held the key to making it through the castle, but how? Squinting, he swept up the Destiny Islands card, rubbing his gloved fingers over its surface. Sure it felt stiffer than your average piece of cardboard, but a card was a card. Wouldn't it be easier to just march through the door?

While a part of him wanted to shove the whole deck back into his coat, Xemnas' words echoed in the back of his mind.

_In order to proceed through the castle, you must embrace these cards. Without them, you would wander aimlessly through its labyrinthine walls._

It still sounded tacky, but Xemnas probably knew better than him. And besides, he hardly wanted to spend hours running in circles through such a lame looking castle. So, with a soft groan, Riku stuffed all but one of the cards away and marched up the steps. He swept the remaining one up to the very base of the door and pressed his free hand against his hip. No more than a second later did he feel the card vanish from his grip, while a flash—a _real_ flash—sent him hobbling backwards. A low creak drew his attention back to the doors, which pulled apart and revealed the path ahead. Bright beams stretched out into the hall, forcing Riku to shield his face as he ventured into the unknown.

The minute he touched the light, the door slammed shut. Whipping around, he expected to find himself staring back at it, but the walls all vanished. In their place, he a sky dotted with stars. The chill of the castle subsided, replaced with a rush of heat, while the cresting of waves caught his ear. As the seconds passed and his surroundings sank in, Riku's eyes flew wide open and his arms dropped to his sides. He turned around, finding swaying palms in place of floral décor. In place of a hard floor, his boots sank into the earth. Crouching down, he scooped up a handful of sand and watched the grains slip between his fingers. His knees trembled.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he ripped off his glove, pressing his palm into the sand. Dry, grainy, and maybe a little warm… it was real. At least, it sure felt that way, and that fact alone made his heart leap into his throat. How was this even possible? After slipping the glove back on, he sprung back to his feet, barreling across the shore. Even in the dark, he still made out the thick trunk at the island's center and the winding, wooden walkway that led into the tree house. Against a stone wall just past the tree, he saw water coursing into a small pond and an opening that surely led into the Secret Place. A wooden shack leading to an elevated platform and a bridge stretching out to the curved tree coated in golden fruit… Everything matched up perfectly. Too perfectly.

When he reached the door to the Seaside Shack, he slid down onto the sand yet again. How was he supposed to feel about this? All those months ago, he'd done nothing but complain about his home. The tiny island felt too small, too restricting. Back then, he would've given anything to leave it all behind.

How could he have been so stupid?

Rummaging through his pocket again, he dug around until felt the points of Naminé's charm. With a firm grip, he pulled it loose and cradled it in his palm. For all his complaints, his home held some of his most precious memories. So why? Why did he let the place crumble beneath his feet all for the sake of some stupid curiosity?

Footsteps up above froze his thoughts, and his head snapped up to the platform behind him. What he saw emerge from the door made his jaw drop. Two children walking side by side made their way past the palms and over to the bridge. One, a girl, wore a simple white dress and kept her eyes locked on the sky. There was no mistaking her tiny frame and the blonde hair that stretched just past her shoulders. And if that wasn't strange enough, the boy marching with her looked just as familiar. Short silver hair, a sleeveless yellow top, black shorts, and a wooden sword in hand… That boy was him, way back before the Fake even existed.

But how? Was this some kind of trick? Lowering his brow, Riku sprung into the air and hurled himself onto the roof of the shack. From there he hopped onto the platform and crept behind the two kids. Neither one of them stopped to look at him; they just continued towards the paopu tree as if he didn't even exist. Even when Riku stuffed two fingers into his mouth and whistled, they didn't bat an eye. Left with no other option, he simply trailed behind them.

Once they neared the end of the bridge, the younger Naminé stopped and shuffled in place. She looked down at the ground, placing her hands behind her back and spoke in a tiny voice. "Are you sure this is safe? It's really late now…"

"So?" The younger Riku shrugged, and a grin crept across his face. "You're with me, Naminé. There's no way I'd let anything bad happen to you."

"I know, but what if our parents worry?"

"Just leave everything to me." He shook his head and slid up to the paopu tree. "Right now, I want you to smile, okay? It's no fair if I'm the only one having a good time."

Heh. How nostalgic… Riku knew exactly what this was. The starlit sky, the two of them together… It was a memory, wasn't it? And a good one, at that. Despite the lingering weirdness of the situation, his expression softened, and he leaned back against a nearby palm. He chuckled when the little Naminé latched onto the curved trunk of the paopu tree and his younger self reached for her hand.. After lifting her up, he let out a roaring laugh and pointed his sword towards the horizon. And why?

Streaks of light rocketed through the air, shooting past stars before they vanished beyond the ocean. One, then two, then three blazed by, bringing life to an otherwise motionless sky. As each meteor soared, Riku felt his grin broaden. When he looked to the kids, he gave a soft snort; his younger self bounded down from the tree and scrambled over to the platform's edge with his eyes practically sparkling at the sight. Not that he could blame him.

"See? I told you it was worth it. There's no way we'd get a view this good back on—"

Before he even finished, the younger Naminé whimpered and squirmed. She latched onto her head with both hands, and her eyes leaked. Whimpers followed, and remaining energy in the younger Riku fizzled away. After doing a double take, he dashed over to her side and reached for her shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I…" She sniffled. "I don't like this, Riku. It's scary!"

"Scary?" He tilted his head. "But I thought you'd love seeing the meteor shower…"

She bent forward, her head still locked in her hands. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks. "But… what if a shooting star hits the island?"

"Huh?" Blinking, the younger Riku took a glimpse of the sky. More lights came crashing down, decorating it with white and blue streaks. But despite the beauty, Naminé's whimpers and sobs grew progressively louder. A part of Riku wanted to dart right past his younger self and pull her close, but… To let her know it was okay… it wasn't his place. He needed to let the events play out on their own.

So, brow tight, he continued to watch while his younger self crouched down and scooped up a tiny pebble in his free hand.

"Hey," he said, cracking a smile. "Don't worry about the meteors, okay?"

"But…"

"C'mon, it'll be fine."

He squeezed the stone and flicked his wrist, sending it flying right above his head. While his smile stretched into a grin, he pulled back his toy sword and slammed it against the pebble on its way back down. With a light _thunk, _the rock blazed backwards, soaring straight over the platform's edge. Squinting, Riku caught the faintest rippling across the water's surface. Not a bad shot, for a kid.

Lowering the sword, the younger Riku hopped back onto the tree trunk and dragged himself next to her. "See? If a shooting star comes this way, I'll hit it right back into outer space! It won't even stand a chance."

Naminé stayed dead silent at first, though she at least lowered her hands. Straightening her back, she reached up and wiped at her eyes. After a few more sniffles, a tiny smile inched across her lips.

"Thanks," she said. "I guess it's not so scary if you're here..."

"Of course not. And if you're ever scared again, I'll be brave enough for the both of us."

While the two kids continued to talk, Riku's gaze drifted back to the golden charm in his hand. How ironic that Naminé soon slipped her hands behind her back and whipped out a little golden star of her own.

"Then take this."

"But… what is it?" The kid Riku pinched the charm by its string, letting it sway back and forth. After a split second, his cheeks reddened, and his head snapped towards the top of the paopu tree. "Wait a sec! Is this supposed to be a pao—"

"It's a good luck charm." She giggled. "It's been protecting me ever since I was born, and now… it'll protect you."

"Protect me…" He looked down at the lucky charm, wrapping his fingers around its center. Placing his sword off to the side, he then took hold of one of her hands, giving it a squeeze. "Then from now on, _I'll _bring you good luck. I'll keep you safe."

He was so positive back then. Even when he longed to escape his island home, to find strength and see new sights, he'd yet to understand _true_ fear. None of them had, not him, not Naminé, and not even Sora. In a way, seeing his memory play out before his eyes further reminded him of how much had changed. Those childhood days of make believe adventures, play sword fights, and lazing on the beach paled in comparison to the agony of loss. And though a part of Riku wished to keep watching those two kids stargaze and to lose himself in blissful reminiscence, he soon tore his eyes away and looked out at sea.

He let the waves drown out his surroundings and listened to the ebb and flow, and the air around him rippled. The shooting stars froze mid fall, meshing together in a spiral. Gulping, Riku flipped back around only to find the platform deserted. All the while, the darkness dwindled, and the stars blinked out one by one. Light stretched up from the horizon, turning the sky a bright blue. The leaves of the palm tree flailed helplessly in the breeze. A breeze that plowed Riku off his feet like a bulldozer and hurled him down towards the shoreline.

Teeth clenched, he rolled about, trying to right himself. The next thing he knew, he got a face full of sand that completely clouded his vision. After pushing himself upright, he swatted the sand grains away from his face and dusted off his coat. Opening his eyes, he found the air steady and still and the rippling effect completely absent. One thing did change, though. Up ahead, he caught two enormous yellow shoes, a bright red jump suit with pants like balloons, and a spiky mess of hair that completely clashed with the smooth sand.

"Sora…"

Breathing heavily, Riku bolted his way. It didn't matter if this was another memory or that Sora probably couldn't hear him! Seeing him sprawled out on his back, snoozing the day away with one of his ridiculous grins sent a surge of feelings flying towards Riku like a hurricane. Yet in spite of the emotional breeze, he continued on, skidding to a stop once he reached his friend. No black coat, his hair still brown, and that crown necklace still fixed around his neck… He was still whole. Still _safe._

"You're lucky, you know that?" He sighed, flopping down by his side. "You've got no idea what's headed your way…"

Sora said nothing. Instead, he snored and flopped onto his side, mumbling something about pirates. Shaking his head, Riku reached out to flick him, but his hand phased through him like a ghost. The shock alone sent him tumbling back, and his head crashed into a spiky sea shell. Grumbling, he pushed himself back up only to hear two sets of footsteps thumping his way. A shadow stretched over Sora's sleeping body, while a voice identical to Riku's burst into a laughing fit.

Jerking forward, Riku threw himself to his feet and shook one of his fists. "Fake, if that's you, I swear—"

Except it wasn't the Fake. How could it be? The golden charm swaying with each of his steps threw that theory right out the door. Instead, Riku's eyes fell upon… himself. The black wristbands and gloves, the yellow top with its crisscrossing straps, and those puffy, blue waders that he once wore… How ironic that he came to associate those duds with the impostor that stripped everything away. This double came with one log slung beneath his arm, and upon closer inspection, he looked a little shorter than Riku now… At least by an inch or two.

Of course, his memory double wasn't alone. Trailing behind him, Riku spotted a girl dressed in a familiar white dress and sandals. She clutched a sketchbook in both her hands and glanced from the past Riku to the ground. Once she reached her friends, she stood up on her tip toes and poked her head over the past Riku's shoulders.

"Are you sure we should disturb him?"

"Hey, what choice do we have? I'm not about to carry _all_ of his slack." He didn't give her a chance to react. Nope, he took a more direct route and flung the log down onto Sora's chest instead.

His response? Nothing short of a blood curdling scream. His eyes snapped open, and he shoved the log into the air with both hands. When the memory Riku started cackling a second time, Sora's eyes narrowed, and his lower lip poked forward. Sitting cross-legged, he folded his arms and huffed.

"Okay, okay! I'm up. Sheesh…"

"About time, you slacker."

"Hey, I'm not a—"

"Lazy bum?" He leaned in Sora's face. "Then how come you left me _and_ Naminé to do all the work on the raft?"

"Well, if you didn't work me so hard, then—"

Oh brother. At this rate, they'd be at it for hours. Riku knew from… well, personal experience. Rubbing at his brow, he listened in on his past self and Sora grumbling over workloads. When Sora protested about how boring it all was, the memory Riku slugged his shoulder, threw back his head, and gloated about how Sora couldn't fetch all the supplies in a million years.

"Wanna bet?" Sora huffed, throwing himself up on his feet. He squeezed his hands into fists and straightened his arms at his sides. "I'll have all the gear before you even get half of it together!"

"Oh, so it's a challenge, huh?"

Naminé sighed, tearing her eyes away from her sketchbook. "Do you really have to fight over this?"

"Who's fighting?" The past Riku shrugged. "It's just a little friendly competition. A little… incentive for this slowpoke to actually get something done."

"And I will, just watch!" Sora stomped past him, turning his attention towards the tree house. "Gimme five minutes, and I'll have everything right here!"

"We'll just see about that!"

Without further delay, Sora rocketed down the shoreline, bolting over towards the Secret Place. The memory Riku rolled his eyes and followed suit, leaving poor Naminé staring as her two friends scrambled for the last bits of gear. But instead of sulking, she sat down in the sand and started scribbling away at a blank page. No surprises there. Like the last memory, Riku knew exactly where this was headed. Soon, Sora'd stumble onto the deck, and Tidus would challenge him to a spar. Then Selphie, then Wakka… By then, he'll have lost their bet. Still, while he watched himself and Sora scramble all over the beach, the sun seemed to shine brighter than ever, and all the clouds in the sky blinked out one by one. Their carefree attitude swept his regrets far away, and he leaned back on his palms and soaked in the sunlight…

But just as soon as he relaxed, the air rippled yet again. Oranges, reds, and purples swallowed the blue in the sky, while the sun sank down, halfway hidden by the ocean. Naminé disappeared in the blink of an eye, and the distant laughter of Sora and himself faded. At first Riku looked towards the paopu tree, expecting to see the three of them bunched together and discussing the outside world. Instead, he found a bare trunk, and he drew in a sharp breath. Maybe they already left. Unless…

"Well, this is it."

…Drat. Climbing back on his feet, Riku followed along the shoreline until he neared the docks. There he spotted himself standing at the edge with Sora and Naminé seated on each of his sides. As usual, Naminé held her sketchbook in her lap and etched away in silence while Sora pressed all his weight into his hands. He looked like he was ready to fall down on his back. The past Riku, however, kept his eyes fixed on the sunset with his arms hanging stiffly and his eyes narrowed.

"This'll be our last sunset here," he said. "Kind of hard to believe, huh?"

"Yeah, of course!" Sora beamed. "Who ever thought we'd end up going on a _real_ adventure? I bet Tidus and the others are gonna be really jealous once they find out!"

"Probably." The past Riku flicked his hand through the air. "But who knows? Once we set sail, we might not see this place for a long time. Depending on how many worlds there are, it could take years before we see it all."

"Years?" Naminé's pencil slipped from her hand, and she bit her lip. "You know, if we leave for that long, everyone might start to worry. Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"Hey, I've got you two. What else do I need?" He hoisted the lucky charm into the hair, raising it towards the setting sun. After grinning at his two friends, he tossed it into the air, swiped it back down and returned it to his belt.

"Besides," he said, "if we take too much time worrying about everyone else, we'll never get anywhere. It'll only hold us back."

…Riku wanted to grab his younger self by the collar of his shirt and smack him. He drew in a shaky breath and bent his back forward, pressing his feet firmly into the sand. How could he have been so _stupid? _He knew that any moves he made wouldn't change the events occurring. There was no stopping what'd already transpired. No delaying the inevitable, but boy did he wish otherwise. Not just for his sake, but for theirs…

"Aw, don't sweat it, Naminé!" Sora leaned to the side, just past the younger Riku's legs. "It's not like the islands are going anywhere."

"_Exactly. _Plus, even if we get thrown headlong into some kind of danger, you can bet I'll be there to take the reins. Plus, I've got Sora as backup."

"Backup? Oh, c'mon!"

"Well, when you put it that way…" She covered her mouth, muffling a laugh. "What do I have to fear? As long as we're together, we'll be okay, won't we?"

"Like there was ever any doubt." The past Riku smirked. "My promise still stands, even now. Whatever happens next… well, we'll just have to hope for the best."

The three of them faded from sight, leaving the dock completely barren. As the sun sank further away, the oranges and reds dipped to a deep indigo, only a faint halo of light illuminated the island. But though the trio abandoned their perch, Riku found three boats still fixed to the dock. The soft plodding across the sand indicated that he still wasn't alone, and when he turned the other way, he spotted his past self wandering off towards the Secret Place.

"…No." He bounded down onto the sand, charging after himself. "No, you idiot! Don't go there!"

Futile or not, he picked up the pace, kicking up clouds of sand. As he drew close, the younger Riku stopped in his tracks. For a split second, Riku thought his double caught on, and he shouted out to him. Unfortunately, right as he reached his past self, he began moving once more without giving him a single glance. Pressing his hand against the edge of the cave's entrance, he slipped into the dark and out of sight, leaving Riku with no choice but to pursue.

Ducking beneath the low ceiling and dashing past the moss and mushrooms, he rushed after his past self. On the way, he caught the trail of a musty brown robe; his heart practically twisted at the sight.

Ansem and his past self stared one another down. While the past Riku spouted question after question and demanded to know Ansem's identity, why he was there, and a billion other things, Ansem remained silent and still. When he finally shut his trap, Ansem slipped closer to him. Though Riku tried to latch onto him from behind, he phased through the robe just like he had with Sora. He couldn't do a thing.

A bombardment of careful words flew towards the past Riku like tiny darts striking at a bull's-eye. What if the raft failed? Could he truly protect his friends? Surely there was a better way to escape their home. One that didn't endanger his friends…

As Ansem planted doubts in the past Riku's mind, he slowly turned to the door. The same door that enticed him ever since his childhood. Riku tried to shut his eyes, to erase this image from his mind, but his eyes stayed glued open and his entire body froze up. A glow worked its way across his past self's hand, stretching out into a familiar Key shape. The door swung ajar, and shadows stretched into the heart of the cave, while dozens of glowing eyes blinked in the darkness. The Keyblade fizzled out of his past self's hand when Heartless leaped free and latched onto his legs. No amount of flailing from his wooden sword harmed them, and he fled the cave in a hustle.

Riku fell to his knees. The fact that the cave walls sank away and left him back on the shore just barely registered. It wasn't until the wind kicked up and started pushing him back that he finally noticed. Cringing, he pressed all his weight into the ground and watched as streaks of electricity filled the sky. Thunder bellowed, wood cracked. Palm trees toppled over. Bit by bit, his peaceful home cracked at the seams, transforming from island paradise to disaster zone. And now that he understood the repercussions of his actions, he felt as though he was sinking through quicksand, falling deeper and deeper…

In the corner of his eye, he caught his past self and Sora sprinting across the sand. Judging by the Keyblade clutched in the other Riku's hand, it was only a matter of time before the whole place disappeared.

Both boys rushed into the Secret Place. Riku refused to follow. His legs felt like they'd been strapped down with weights; even if he wanted to go, he doubted he'd budge an inch. Besides, he knew what'd happen next. As the wind intensified, he found that he didn't even have to move. One little push threw him up, higher and higher, until he crashed face-first into a lopsided tree. A gargantuan, shadowy hand crashed into the ground just a few feet away. His past self charged, hacking and slashing with all his might. Soon, the Darkside's legs gave in, sending it crashing down. The wind hoisted it up into the air while its body oozed and folded in on itself.

Riku wrapped his arms around the base of the tree, holding on for dear life. Sora did the same, digging the toes of his shoes into the ground while his arms hugged at the trunk.

"What's going on?!" The wind picked up speed, lifting his feet into the air.

"How would I know?" The past Riku latched onto the tree with one of his hands. His Keyblade fell to the ground, and while he tried pulling himself back down, the wind only pushed him back. Left with no other choice, he seized Sora's hand. "Now's not the time to ask questions. Just _hang on!_"

No matter how hard they tried, there was no stopping the chaotic breezes. The whirlwinds grew stronger and stronger, ripping both the past Riku and Sora away from the tree. And while they fumbled around and tried grasping some driftwood, their actions proved futile. Though they tried one last time to take hold of each other's hands, the winds threw them off in opposite directions. Soon even Riku felt himself soaring away from the islands' remnants. The floating chunk of land, the rubble and debris, and the capsized tree shrank away. He flew faster and faster to a point where his head started spinning, and even covering his eyes didn't make a difference.

And then his back slammed into something firm, and he collapsed on the floor. When his eyes fluttered open, he found not the ruins of his home, but endless whiteness all around him. He returned to the castle, in a hall identical to the one he'd just left. Had he even progressed at all? Clutching his head in one hand, he pressed his weight into the wall and took a few seconds to catch his breath. Everything he saw, felt, and heard… it seemed so real. How could one dinky card hold so much power? And what did that say about the others in his pocket?

A part of him wanted to turn around and abandon his mission, but doing so meant failure. If he wanted to learn anything about this wacky place, he had to proceed. So, shuffling through his coat, he yanked out another card and limped his way up the steps. He'd already come this far, why stop now? After all, those memories felt like a slap on the wrist compared to the real challenges he'd faced.

The card lit up just like the last, but this time Riku didn't recoil. Instead, he took two deep breaths, dusted off his coat, and marched straight through the light.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**END NOTE: **And so we begin Riku Replica's trip through Castle Oblivion. Because of length and pacing, I had to split this into two chapters. I'll post the second one once my beta finishes reading through it.


	34. A Gruesome Reminder

**Chapter 34: A Gruesome Reminder  
**_  
_The doors crashed shut, but this time he found himself not out on a starry shoreline but standing along a path of brown cobblestones. Two enormous, wooden doors towered behind him. Up ahead, he caught the orange glow of two lanterns, which lured him away from the exit and further into the First District. The sheltered restaurant with candle-topped tables, the steps leading up to a building with its flashing "Jewelry" sign, and even the goofy mailbox with its dangling tongue and top hat… all of these little features painted a picture clear as day. He now stood in the middle of Traverse Town.

But something didn't sit well. Squinting, he turned in a full circle, scouring the area. No matter where he turned, he caught no other signs of life. No Moogles bobbed through the air, no kids whimpered over their lost homes. Heck, he didn't even spot any shadowy figures slinking across the ground. Not at first, anyway.

But then he heard the clanging of metal and pounding footsteps. A sea of Shadows swarmed the steps, and he caught a mirror image of himself tearing past the Accessory shop and plowing through this mob. Slashing and swerving, his past self rushed down the stairs. Panting, the past Riku looked towards one of the lanterns. Its shadow stretched outward. More yellow eyes bulged from inside. The shadows of the mailboxes, tables, and chairs all twisted and swelled into twitching, bug-like beasts. Even if it was just a memory, Riku's gut instinct propelled him towards the emerging Heartless, and he twirled his Keyblade as it flashed into his grip. But before he or his double even got a chance to move, a light flashed, and he shielded his eyes with his free hand.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere, and they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade."

Of course. Eyes narrowed, Riku watched as Leon marched towards his past self. There was no mistaking the scar cutting across his face, the belts coiled around his arm, and the lion medallion that swayed with each step. Predictably, his past self swiveled around with a scowl. He rolled his eyes, propped his Keyblade against his shoulder, and huffed.

"You don't say. And just why do you care?"

The argument that ensued proceeded as expected. When Leon ranted about how the past Riku was getting in too deep, that a reckless kid didn't deserve that kind of power, Riku's younger self merely scoffed and radiated obnoxious confidence. Once again, Riku felt the urge to drag this other version of himself off to the side and smack him hard. He_ couldn't_ handle everything, not yet, and acting like a spoiled brat did nothing to help his point. And, naturally, a fight soon ensued, with Leon trudging slowly towards the other Riku, who waited and watched. Watched until Leon stepped in from the side and slammed his weapon into him not once, but twice.

Sure, his past self tried fighting back. But between the fire balls crashing into his chest and Leon's persistence, he didn't stand a chance. This was a fight that his oh-so-cocky double just wouldn't win. And by the time Riku looked back to the scene before him, he found his past self panting and frantically glancing around the whole district. When he spotted the Third District door, he took off like a rocket, and Riku had no choice but to follow in a huff.

By the time he reached the door and cracked it ajar, he spotted an enormous, purple hand crashing down into his double. Then, before he even made it all the way inside, everything started rippling all over again. Rippling and darkening. Even the lights soon blinked out, leaving Riku standing in an endless, dark void until more flashing signs flashed on one by one and the memory whisked him to another part of town.

A grinning geezer tipping a green top hat, the eye-searing yellow on blue hotel sign, a restaurant label, luggage… He knew just where he stood. Looking up, he found a raised walkway stretching out in front of these shops and a towering white building coated in stained glass windows and a ticking clock face just ahead. He heard the water spew from the fountain and eyed the benches flanking each side of the upper path. When the sewer door screeched and his past self bolted out in plain sight, he didn't even falter…

When Donald and Goofy followed, however, he let out a sharp gasp and shuddered. He figured that just moments ago, Donald probably shouted at him to slow down and, of course, the past Riku probably brushed them off, acting like it was their fault for not keeping up. Maybe it was for the best that he missed their exchange. Like he needed any more reasons to want to pound himself into the dirt. Instead, he just watched as the trio made their way towards the steps, only for the ground to start trembling. Walls of stone shot up, blocking their path. A metallic, purple torso spiraled down, crashing into the district's center.

The helmet, fists, and feet snapped up all around it, and the Guard Armor proceeded to stomp. While the past Riku charged closer and closer, one swing of the gauntlets knocked him sky high. Donald and Goofy remained still, muttering to each other. But soon they also leaped into the fray, joining in on the Heartless beat down.

Really, it felt surreal watching the fight play out. At this point, Donald and Goofy barely knew him, and his past self doubtlessly saw them as obnoxious morons. He'd continue to see them that way for a good while, too. Just thinking about that made Riku want to step in, to snap at his past self, assure him that Donald and Goofy were good, irreplaceable friends. People he shouldn't take for granted. After all, as soon as they betrayed him, nothing would ever be the same.

Soon a heart burst from the Guard Armor's torso, signaling the end of the fight. A breeze swept through the Second District, and for a few seconds Riku stood alone. A minute later, he heard two more sets of footsteps up above. Upon further inspection, he spotted his past self and Sora trekking across the walkway. Breath hitching, Riku slipped up the stairs until he caught up with the duo. Just like before, neither caught onto his presence. While the past Riku leaned up against a nearby shop, Sora peered out over the railing with his grin growing progressively larger.

"Riku, this place is so cool! I bet there's all kinds of stuff in those shops, and look!" He flipped towards the Gizmo Shop, pointing up at the very top. "A real clock tower!"

"It's not bad." The past Riku shrugged. "But compared to the other worlds I've seen, this town's pretty plain."

"Wow, you just don't appreciate a thing, do you?" Riku moaned, sneering at his double. "I can't believe I was this obnoxious…"

But apparently he was. The cocky way he gloated about his role as the Keybearer only added to Riku's agitation. Not that Sora seemed to mind. He took it all in stride, even taking the whole 'Junior Hero' thing and responding with a grin and a wave of his sword. Seeing him with this much energy left Riku feeling cold, stiff. The Sora he knew now lacked that dorky charisma, and he barely ever smiled. Even when the subject of Maleficent came up, this Sora explained the situation with only a light bit of hesitance and awkward cheek scratching before his sunny attitude shone in full force once again.

Just like the past Riku, he had no idea what he was getting himself into. Not even close.

"…That's nice all, Sora, but there's something I _have_ to know." The past Riku's tone grew sharp, and he stepped away from the wall. "Have you seen Naminé? Is she okay?"

"Well, uh…" Sora slumped, squeezing at the railing. "Not yet, but Maleficent promised she'd help, and she's _really_ powerful! I bet we'll find her in no—"

"That's not good enough." He grumbled and squeezed his fists tight. "It's my job to protect her, Sora. How can I put all my faith in some hag I don't even know? We _have_ to find her, and neither one of us can afford to goof off playing rescuer."

"But…"

"Look, the way I see it, we should find our own way to her. Forget Donald and Goofy, and forget—"

A door banged shut. Donald burst into the Second District and rushed over to the two boys, leaving Goofy scrambling behind him. When they spoke, however, their words came out muffled. The entire area started rippling once more, and the buildings started melting, sinking away like colored slime. The memory versions of Riku, Sora, Donald, and Goofy grew fainter and fainter, now just transparent ghosts of themselves. Ripping his gaze away from them, Riku felt himself sink closer and closer to the floor while color flooded away from the sagging remains of the town.

In just a matter of seconds, the whole place snapped back into a single, narrow hallway. Left with nothing but another door, Riku pulled out the next card and proceeded up the steps. He knew that wasn't where the memory ended. It cut out before Sora even joined them to check out Merlin's place and before he even learned about Maleficent. In a way, it felt cruel to stop just then, when he'd bombarded Sora with an earful… And to think that they'd butt heads even more as their journey progressed.

The next few floors followed the same pattern as the last. Each floor catapulted him right into a slew of old memories and life-like locations. The winding hedge mazes in Wonderland, the spanning bleachers in the Coliseum, and the unfortunate foes that lurked in both worlds. All these events flew by at light speed. One second he watched his past self call the Queen of Hearts a nuisance, the next he slammed into a table's surface and witnessed ice swallow the Trickmaster's lanky body. Within seconds of watching Cerberus' gargantuan form stomp and snap its deadly jaws, the dumb mutt toppled over in a heap.

But why so much focus on his enemies and not his friends? When he didn't get thrown in the midst of a battle, he only caught glimpses of bickering with Donald and Goofy that left him wondering _why_ he'd been so cruel.

Still, seeing his small victories and familiar places at least allowed him to reminisce. Lost in his memories, he felt like himself again. Not someone who'd had his whole life snatched before his eyes.

But that joy subsided the minute he smelled the rotting odor of Ursula's grotto and saw his past self rush towards Sora while two eels squeezed his arms limp. No amount of struggling set him free, not even with flames whizzing at Flotsam and Jetsam. Ursula had the trident. She held too much power, and when a corridor bulged against one of the walls, Riku once again felt himself sinking. By this point, Sora had already gotten in too deep. As far as he knew, Maleficent was his new best friend, and Riku'd failed to protect him.

When the castle walls returned, Riku nearly hurled the next card onto the floor. The Ferris wheel image plastered on its surface made a knot form in his throat, and he moaned on the way up the steps, bracing himself for the darkness on the other side of that door. How ironic, then, that a bouncy ditty rung through his ears, while flashing lights and laughing children romped all across the island. …For all of five seconds, anyway. Just as he took another step forward, the music faded in a snap. He now stood at the doors of the pool house, shaped just like a giant eight-ball. Screams and yowls from behind the door clued him in to what was happening.

In the blink of an eye, he watched all the rides capsize, leaving heaps of metal where a theme park once stood. He witnessed Neoshadows dive bombing his past self and ripping at him with their claws. A flash of lighting followed. Donald, Goofy, and that memory of himself all fled while the rest of the world cracked and crumbled. In the midst of all the destruction, Riku stood frozen. He could only wait for the memory's end.

Four cards remained. Four more sets of memories to endure and still no sign of any hidden chambers. Another identical white hall stood before him, and for a few moments, Riku sat along the floor with his head hung low. Had he even moved forward in the first place? Though he was half-tempted to move back and see for himself, what if that ruined everything? And besides, if it meant reliving Pleasure Island's memory _again, _was there even a point? Though the last floor left him drained, he soon got to his feet and dragged himself towards the stairwell.

Funny how his next card dropped him somewhere he'd just been. The oozing slime spewing from the fountain, the pumpkin décor… A shaky laugh burst from Riku's mouth as he followed along the walkway towards the door leading down to Finkelstein's lab. Sure enough, he found his past self decked out in his old Halloween duds. The hooded cloak, the skeletal gloves… and he wasn't the only one there. Sora stood out in front of him with pointed teeth, a pumpkin mask stuck to his spiky hair, and a black getup with dinky wings. Creeping closer, he listened to their conversation.

The past Riku spoke first, eyebrow raised. "Why would I get mad in the first place?"

"Well, it's just… Okay. I guess I should just be honest about this, and—"

"C'mon. Quit dodging the subject!"

"Fine!" Sora huffed, sweeping one of his fists to the side. "If you wanna know the truth, Naminé's… gone, Riku."

"_Gone?_" He gasped. "What does that even mean, Sora?!"

It meant nothing. Naminé was fine. Too bad they'd have to learn that the hard way.

Sora's face twisted into a grimace. His breathing grew erratic, as did his tone. "Maleficent said that she got dragged into the darkness. That she could've had her heart stolen, or worse!"

"And you actually believe that…"

"Well, it's not like either of us have seen her, Riku. And Maleficent's already looked all over."

The past Riku leaned forward, fingers twitching. Jaw tight, he locked eyes with Sora and snarled. "So you're just giving up. Is that it?"

"Of course not! You know I'd never give up on you _or_ Naminé; I've just… gotta take a different route." Drawing in a breath, he brushed past his friend and slipped through the door. "You'll see what I mean."

A stolen heart… more captured princesses. That was the route he chose to follow and the road he'd stay on that path until the very end. Riku didn't need to see the rest of the events to know what their future held. Thus, when the color slipped away like water down a drain and the buildings all flattened into the floor, he simply shook his head and rifled through his pocket again. There had to be some upside to this whole mess.

When he caught the shimmering lamp on the front of the next card, he zipped up the stairs, flicked the card up high, and held his breath.

But no fancy parades and catchy tunes reached his ear, and he didn't even see Aladdin whisk Jasmine away on a flying carpet. Instead, he opened his eyes and found himself plummeting down towards a cold, stone floor. Teeth chattering, he whipped out his Keyblade and cushioned his fall with a gust of aeroga. When his feet hit the floor, he glanced from the burning torches to the raised platforms and off towards the sneering vizier with his cobra-shaped staff.

Then the torchlight flickered out. Whispers wafted through the chamber. Riku did a double take, trying to see through the dark, but only vague shapes stood out, barely recognizable.

This… wasn't right. Donald, Goofy, and Aladdin all sank into the shadows. Their words became distorted moans. Only the reddish glow from Jafar's staff illuminated the room, casting light on his elongated face and the front of Riku's past self. A scruffy shadow on Jafar's shoulder leaned forward, revealing the tip of a gigantic beak. And just like his master, Iago only added to the pressure by cackling about how much they duped Sora.

"You told him about Naminé, didn't you? You've been leading him along, just like Oogie and Maleficent!"

"My, how perceptive of you…" Jafar stroked his staff. "And yet, who's to say that we lied? The circumstances surrounding the worlds are quite dire. It's entirely possible that she sank away with the rest of your world… Quite likely, in fact, if you want my _honest_ opinion._"_

_"No! _It's not true…" The past Riku shivered. "She'll be fine! As soon as I find her, she'll be safe. Then Sora and I…"

More voices moaned. Riku shut his eyes, trying to make out the words. He _knew_ it was Donald, Goofy, and Aladdin trying to reassure him. They wanted him to get back on track and to keep his hopes up, so why couldn't he _hear_ them? Pressing his feet into the ground, he tried and tried to discern their mumbles, but nothing changed. They'd abandoned him even in his own memories.

"…No, you're right," said his past self. He grasped his Keyblade and swung it overhead. "Nice try with the mind games, but playtime's over!"

"On the contrary, my boy, the fun is just beginning…"

The trembling ground sent Riku rolling backwards. His head crashed into one of the walls, and he cried out upon impact. In the shadows, he only vaguely caught Jafar's body stretching out like a rubber hose while his turban expanded into a cobra's hood. His pupils narrowed into slits, his lips bulged into a full-on snout. His teeth sharpened into fangs…

And then he looked away from Riku's past self and the shadowed figures of his friends. His eyes narrowed and he peered down at the real Riku. Then, with a hiss, his head snapped towards him.

Screaming, Riku brushed his Keyblade through the air, but it only struck a wall. The darkened cavern returned to a plain, white corridor, and he was all alone again. Panting, he wiped the sweat off his face and grabbed onto the front of his chest. His heart raced like a hot rod, leaving him short of breath.

But with two cards left, he needed to keep going. If he stopped now, he'd never learn anything. That hidden chamber could be waiting just beyond the next door, or the one after that…

Leaning up against a wall, he dragged his feet while he ascended the steps. Ripping the next card out of his coat, he shakily raised it to the door and squeezed his eyes shut the moment the doors cracked open.

"So why are you doing all this, Sora? That's what I don't get…"

Wooden walls surrounded Riku on all sides now, while a red rug rested beneath his feet. Daggers and swords hung from a wall off to the side, while chests lay packed at the foot of an empty cot. At the edge of a red bench, Sora sat with an eye patch pulled up against his forehead while the past Riku paced back and forth with his hands behind his back. He stopped, glancing out one of the mist-coated windows and rubbed at his temple before shooting another look at his friend.

"Well?"

"Look, Riku, it's… complicated." He reached up, fiddling with the eye patch. "You've seen all the Heartless, right? And you know just how messed up the worlds are these days. And Maleficent says it's getting worse by the second…"

"Well, she's not that far off the mark." The past Riku closed his eyes, pressing his hand against the arm of the bench. "But why the princesses, Sora? Do you really think they'll bring you closer to Naminé?"

"It's worth a try! And besides, Alice, Jasmine… all of 'em were in real danger!" He bent forward, his arms flopping into his lap. "By saving 'em, I'm not only getting them away from creeps like the Queen of Hearts and that Ali jerk, but I'm giving 'em a chance to help the worlds! If they can open that door, we can stop the Heartless once and for all _and_ save—"

"You're taking a pretty huge risk by putting stock into a witch."

"She's not a witch…"

Oh no. Riku winced, stumbling back towards the wall. His head bumped into one of the pillars, and he took a moment to rub at the back of his head. When the pain subsided, his eyes became fixed on his past self, whose expression darkened as he stomped out in front of Sora. Holding his hands out to his sides, he leaned forward and sneered.

"Listen to yourself…" The past Riku moaned, covering his face with his hand. "Do you really think Naminé would be happy seeing you strung along like this?"

"And what about you, Riku? You're the one who's supposed to protect her, and you haven't tried _anything!_ I'm the one who's had to take all the risks…"

"I've tried plenty, Sora. You think I haven't spent every minute of every day worrying about her?" He ripped his charm from his belt, dangling it by its string. "You think I haven't looked everywhere I can, trying to find even the smallest signs? Naminé's still important to me… but so are the rest of the worlds, and while you're off playing make-believe hero, I've had to save them all one by one."

"Stop talking to each other like that!" Riku trudged over to the two boys, glancing from one to the other. "Don't you realize what's coming? The Fake's gonna…"

He knew his words fell on deaf ears. _Again. _Even after he spoke, the two of them stood firm, fire radiating off of their bodies and filling the room with a heat wave. Sora even called for his Soul Eater, squeezing the wing-shaped sword in both of his hands. But even with his weapon, the past Riku simply stepped aside, scoffing at his friend. Calling him a villain's lackey instead of the hero he thought he'd been.

It pushed Sora over the edge.

The brownish orange wall turned a solid grey. The red in the carpet, the glowing lanterns, all of them slipped into monochrome while a glow coiled around the Soul Eater's tip. As it coiled around the past Riku's body, he pressed his feet into the floor, and tried to pull his eyes open. Soon he fell over, hands squeezing his head. Even unaffected by this spell, Riku instinctively pressed his palms to his temples and whimpered when the cabin's contents twisted in on themselves like a whirlpool. Everything melted before his eyes, leaving Sora looming over his past self. Breathing rapidly, Riku bulleted their way, reaching out for the memory of his friend…

But his hand phased through him, and his feet carried him to the foot of the next stairway. At last, he returned to Castle Oblivion's hall, left with nothing but one card and one door.

Could he really handle what waited on the other side?

_"I do not expect you to explore the entire castle in one visit. One would go mad if they so much as tried…"_

Thus far, he'd pressed on without a single break. He'd thrown himself into memory after memory, all in an attempt to finish his task. Sitting down on the steps, Riku rested his head against one of his palms, giving the next door a side glance. What was he supposed to do? Leaving now wouldn't erase the memories the card held. And who said it was even the last? Xemnas handed him this deck, but he never said it'd get him through the _whole_ castle… What if he expected him to keep moving just a little longer? Could he really afford another failureon top of everything else?

"…I have to try." He slid to his feet and inched step by step towards the doorway. "I'm not weak. I'm _not_ a failure! Whatever comes my way, I can take it…"

Entering the next door, he wandered into a dark room, surrounded by glowing pods. The humming and buzzing of machinery flooded his ears, and when he looked to the pods, his jaw hit the floor. Alice, Jasmine, Belle, and three other princesses stood like museum specimens encased in glass. Though smiles lined their sleeping faces, their stiff forms sent an icy sensation jolting down his spine. Crystals wrapped around their legs added to the eeriness of the situation, as did the dim glimmers of the torch-lit walls. A Heartless emblem stretched across the floor, while a red stairwell led further into the Grand Hall, towards two larger staircases.

Riku tried to ignore the six princesses and pulled himself further into the room. On the way, he caught the frame of a gaping, heart-shaped door sparking with electricity while its red and blue contests swirled around like radioactive liquid. Exposed pipes jutted up from the floor and from the sides of each staircase. After all he experienced, he knew this place like the back of his hand, and he could've reached the center platform with his eyes closed if he wanted. After all, this was where everything _really_ changed. Where his whole life started to fall apart, bit by bit…

When he finally reached the top of the steps, he once again spotted his past self and Sora, only this time they walked together not as enemies, but friends. Under normal circumstances, he would've smiled at the duo, but instead, he felt as though the air grew unbearably thick, and he gripped the edges of his hood while he watched the two creep further across the platform.

"So, this is the final Keyhole, huh?" The past Riku stopped in the middle of the room, gazing into the mesh of reds and blues.

"Yeah…" Sora cringed, pulling at the crown on his necklace. "This whole time, I really thought it'd help us find her, but instead, I almost opened the way to _more_ darkness!"

"You didn't know better." He waltzed up to Sora, giving him a light smack on the back. "Buck up, okay? It's not too late for us to close this door."

"Actually, it kind of is…"

A new voice spoke up, snappy and feminine. It drew Riku, his past self, and Sora's eyes to the very top of the Keyhole. There, a girl with short-red hair leaned over the edge with her hands at her hips. A twisted smile stretched across her lips, and she chuckled at their stares. Of course, she wasn't alone. Sitting off to her side with one leg dangling down and the other bent, another boy peered at the group below. His arm rested against his knee, while his fingers curled around the hilt of an inky black Keyblade. The silver hair, yellow top, and charm dangling from his belt gave him a mirror appearance to Riku's past self… except his charm consisted of shells rather than a paopu shape.

_"Fake…_" Riku choked out his words, grinding his teeth. His eyes twitched and his shoulders trembled. Xemnas told him he'd be free of the Fake. That he wouldn't have to think about all his _kind_ acts, like saving his life and calling him 'Riku' and actually treating him like a person, but now he stood before that impostor with that wretched Keyblade just casually hanging in his clutches.

The past Riku jumped back, calling his Keyblade in a flash. His eyes darted from the accomplice to the Fake, and he spoke in a hurried tone. "Who are you supposed to be?!"

"Hmm… Well," said the girl, "I'm the final piece of the puzzle, silly. Don't you find it strange how there were only _six_ princesses here?"

"…Hey, wait," said Sora. "You're the seventh princess?!"

"You really are dense, aren't you?" The Fake snickered. "Of course she is. That old hag was just too slow. Not that I would've let her snatch Kairi from me."

"But who are _you?_" The past Riku growled. "And why do you look like me?"

"Because I _am_ you." He stood up straight, throwing his head back. "Or I will be by the time we're through."

"Yeah right! You may have the looks down, but there's no way you'll ever take my place."

"Yeah!" Sora grumbled, stomping closer to the Keyhole. He flicked out his sword and pointed it up at the Fake. "And if you try anything fishy, you're gonna have to go through me, too."

"Please, a runt like you?" The Fake rolled his eyes and leaned over the edge. "Sorry, _Sora, _but I'm not impressed. Besides, you don't even know what you're dealing with yet…"

"Empty threats will get you nowhere, Fake." The past Riku smirked, fingers drumming against his hip. "If you think you're so tough, why don't you prove it?"

"No!" Riku covered his face with both hands, biting down on his tongue. "No, no, _no! _If you challenge him, he'll only…"

"Oh, I'll prove it all right." The Fake hopped down from his perch, floating down to the front of the Keyhole. Once he landed, he lifted his Dark Keyblade up towards his head and extended his free hand, mimicking Riku's battle stance to a T. "In fact, I'll give you a little demonstration right _now!_"

Cackling, the Fake tore towards Sora and the past Riku, both of whom drew back their weapons and charged. Despite knowing this was all a memory, Riku flung himself in the middle of their path and threw his arms out to the sides. The next thing he knew, he flew back through the air, crashing into a nearby pipe. For a brief second, he could've sworn he saw the Fake glance his way, but in the blink of an eye, he resumed his path towards the past Riku and pulled back his weapon.

He drew within inches of his target, who threw his Keyblade forward to block. It was futile. At the last second, the Fake slid to the side and dashed towards Sora, who came thundering towards the two of them with one arm outstretched. The Fake's last-second maneuver left him completely open. As the two drew closer and closer, Riku pushed himself back to his feet and ran. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him and watched the two drift closer and closer and…

Sora screamed. The Dark Keyblade pierced his chest, and his sword rattled to the floor. A white light shot out from around the Keyblade's tip, and when he Fake yanked it free, Sora slowly toppled backwards. The glow spread across the front of his shirt, down to his legs, and up his shoulders. Riku tried to shout his name, but no sound escaped him. His legs suddenly felt like two-ton weights, and he collapsed on the floor, whimpering as his vision became flooded and moisture trickled down his cheeks.

_"Sora!"_ he heard his past self call. Between the tears, Riku just barely made out his shape scrambling towards his falling friend. He reached out with both arms, trying to catch him, only for Sora's body to burst into a million tiny lights. Like fireflies. He tried and tried to grab each light, but they slipped between his fingers and floated up towards the ceiling. And before he even got a chance to pick up his Keyblade, a punch to the gut knocked him down onto his knees.

"You're a _failure,"_ said the Fake. "And you're weak… You couldn't save either _one_ of your friends."

"Riku, we need to hurry." This time, his accomplice spoke. "This Keyhole's really unstable. If we don't do something now—"

"Right…" The Fake turned away, dismissing his Keyblade in a puff of purple smoke. "Then complete the Keyhole with your power. Let's wrap this thing up…"

Riku lay motionless on the floor. His eyes continued to leak, even when he tried brushing the tears away. And despite his attempts to look the other way, his gaze remained fixed to the Fake and his lackey as they wandered up to the Keyhole. A light shot up from the accomplice's necklace, striking the Keyhole dead-center. Seconds later, it started to hum. Black smog spewed out from its twisting innards. With a smile and a hum, she then hopped down to the Fake's side and clasped her hands behind her back.

"Well, I guess we can close it now, but what do we do about him?"

"…Hold that thought. I think someone's coming!"

More footsteps. Riku even made out muffled cries of his name. It had to be Donald and Goofy… Soon they'd see him collapsed on the floor, too crestfallen to even face them. Too weak to even put up a fight. They'd have to flee the minute Ansem showed up and siphoned that darkness swelling in his wounded heart, leaving the world wide open to Heartless onslaught. And even after saving Hollow Bastion and striking the darkness at its core, he'd still wind up torn away from his two remaining friends and dumped in the middle of a grassy crossroads with no end in sight. Alone. Lost. All because he was too _slow…  
_  
As the footsteps drew closer, the Fake latched onto his accomplice's wrist, tugging her off to the side.

"C'mon, Kairi. We need to bail!"

"But are you sure we should—"

"Pfft. Let him have one final moment of glory. It won't change our plans in the long run…"

As darkness coiled up around their legs and dragged both the Fake and his lackey away from Hollow Bastion, Riku could only sniffle at the sight. His eyes stung, and his whole body felt limp. When the hum of the machinery faded out and the room returned to white, he continued to lie there, just barely propping himself up with his hands.

He knew this was coming. He knew… and he still followed through. And while he still latched onto that very memory for the past few months, seeing it again, witnessing his own failure to save his own best friend… It felt like _he'd_ been the one stabbed by that Key and _his_ heart had been torn from his torso. Back then, the Fake called him a failure… And he really had been, despite his insistence otherwise. He failed to protect his home, failed to shield Sora, and even failed to save _himself…_

Pressing his weight into the wall, he sluggishly stood back up, though his feet remained plastered to the floor. With his back bent forward, he gazed at the ceiling. Only a few teardrops slipped free before his eyes finally dried. But despite the lack of tears, his whole body felt numb, save for a throbbing in his head and chest. Burying his fingers in the hair on top of his head, he tried rifling through his thoughts, through all the memories he just relived…

...It was the Fake's fault. It always was. The way he carelessly assaulted Sora when he could've just gone for him from the get-go left him feeling nauseous. His bitter words sliced Riku's skin like knives while his twisted smirk made his legs feel limp. His act on top of Riku's own failures only reaffirmed his need for vengeance. Only proved that he _had_ to settle the score. Sora deserved it after everything he'd suffered through, before _and_ after losing his heart! He'd failed him too many times already. Even the power of a genie backfired and all the Heartless he slayed still amounted to nothing with Kingdom Hearts still incomplete. But attacking the Fake… at least he could pour all his fury and rage into his fighting and forget the repercussions until later. Placing all of the blame on him severed the weights tied to his conscience.

But at the same time…

"_I'm sorry… Riku."_

"_Because it's your mission… Riku."_

_"I forgot to mention how this guy completely totaled that coffin before I landed any real hits. In fact, he's the one who really stole the spotlight."_

_"We already stole your mission. Don't let us stop you from doing what's right."_

All things considered, the Fake treated him better than Saïx, Xemnas, and the rest of the Organization. He wasn't the one who forced Riku to relive old memories bit by bit. When was the last time he'd actually done something cruel? Sora told him to forget his kind actions, that his copy wasn't worth his time. Xemnas argued that the Fake's behavior proved dangerous, too unpredictable to trust. Naminé complimented him when he protected that phony, and she always looked a little wary whenever he talked about starting fights. Their voices all shouted in his mind, creating chaotic dissonance. He practically felt them yanking on his arms, tugging him like a piece of rope over a flaming pit.

Where did he go from here? What could he do? What was he supposed to _think?_ This castle bombarded him with more questions than answers. Instead of peace of mind, it squeezed tears from his eyes and flattened his heart with a steamroller. But he was the idiot who stuck around despite the floors getting progressively worse! And Xemnas gave him those cards… but the Fake started it all… but he was the weak one, too feeble to prevent this whole…

"I can't take this!" He pounded his fist into the wall. "I just… can't."

He slid back to the floor, blowing out a stream of air. With no cards left, why stick around? Why let the castle's silence haunt him and let his mind drift into murky waters? If he didn't leave soon, his head would probably explode! Already, the throbbing felt as if someone had turned his skull into timpani. And while his legs still felt wobbly and his eyes still stung, he focused his mind, his heart on darkness. Just enough to open a path.

The chill of the tendrils creeping up his legs came as sweet relief, for a change. As the white walls of the castle sank into black, he even coughed out a laugh. The minute his wide, glass window replaced the whorls of the corridor and his bed sprung up behind him, he blew out an audible sigh and flopped down on his back. His eyelids fell shut, and he lay flat, completely sprawled out. He didn't even bother kicking off his boots. Too much effort. Right now, he just needed to breathe.

But despite the insanity he'd just endured, at least he left the worst behind him. That alone eased his pain.

**x.x.x**

How much time had passed now? In an unchanging world with an endless black sky, he really couldn't tell. Nothing changed. The grey path still stretched for what seemed like miles away. Shadows constantly exploded into big, nasty beasts with twisted tentacles for hair, beady yellow eyes, and gaping holes in their chest shaped like the hearts they craved. Their whole bodies dripped in darkness, some of which slithered past Mickey's feet towards the crack in the Door to Darkness. Brow furrowed, he leaped into the Neoshadow's path and sliced it clean in half.

But then he felt a tremendous fist push him into the ground. A smart move, for a fella who couldn't think. Gulping, Mickey pointed his Keyblade backwards and pried its long fingers away. He bounced up onto its arm and rushed towards its face. When two more Darksides lumbered close by, he used the Heartless' shoulder as a springboard and spun himself clean across their torsos. Both of 'em collapsed on the spot, exploding into a wall of smoke. Nothing a little wind couldn't handle, though!

Really, this whole thing became a routine. After a while, all the seconds, minutes, and hours blended together. In a way, it felt like an extended training exercise, back from his apprentice days. Of course, big, hulking monsters proved trickier than brooms and whirlpools, but at least they kept him on his toes.

After hitting the ground, Mickey twirled his Keyblade and let a curaga spell wash over him. He only got two seconds to catch his breath before another Darkside trudged towards the door.

"Not so fast!" he said, dashing towards it. It came just inches away from its target before he bounced up, swiveled into its side and jammed his Keyblade right into its fist. The Shadows that crawled outta the ground barely budged before he cut through 'em like butter.

But while he tussled with the Darkside, he heard a low, rumbling moan. Just briefly, he looked past his target, but all he caught were more of the same Heartless wandering his way. Maybe he was just hearing things after all the time he spent fighting alone. It did get pretty lonely when his only company consisted of dangerous beasts. After rubbing at one of his ears, he leaped back up and hammered another Darkside in the face. Once again, he heard that creepy groaning…

"Gosh, are you fellas really that hungry?"

None of the Darksides said a word, but they weren't the chatty sorts, anyway. However, when that gurgling reached his ears a third time, accompanied by pounding footsteps, he knew something fishy was goin' on. Hopping away from one of the Darkside's fists, he squinted and scanned the area. At first, he saw only more Heartless stretching up from the surrounding darkness, but then… something odd zipped by. Two reddish lights zigzagged up and down. A few seconds later, he caught some vague, shadowy form scurrying his way. Four legs, what looked like horns… Whatever this thing was, it sure wasn't another Darkside. But while Mickey tried dashing outta the way, he soon felt something hard slam into him from the front, and his feet left the ground.

His head crashed against the back of the door and his Keyblade slipped from his hand. He caught those red eyes approaching in the corner of his eye and tried standing back up, but then he felt his feet _sink!_ Gasping, he looked down, watching as the ground beneath him turned pitch black and stretched up all around him. Flailing his arms, he tried pulling himself back onto solid ground, but his movements made him sink faster and faster. Just as the red eyes drew right above him, he plummeted down all the way.

He squirmed as he fell through what seemed like endless darkness, screaming at the top of his lungs. Faster, faster, and faster he fell until, finally, his face struck something solid.

He didn't get the chance to scope out his surroundings before he collapsed. That blackness washed over him like a tidal wave, and he slipped into unconsciousness.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**END NOTE:** I went ahead and did a lot of trimming on this chapter so it felt less bogged down by the flashbacks. However, I'm more than happy to continue tweaking if you guys think it could use more tightening up.

This chapter was a pretty big task due to the amount of material from Act 1 I referenced. The use of summary for a good chunk of the worlds rather than putting it all in scene arose from a necessity to keep it focused on the important memories with the most significant differences from Riku's and also as a reflection of the experiences themselves. The worlds described in single paragraph snippets flew by very fast for Rep, so I wanted to convey that in the formatting of the text. I also had fun slipping in little nods to his psychological state as the chapter progressed, like shadowing of his other friends and Jafar attacking _him_.

You'll notice that the dialogue between the Riku in the memories and Sora carries a bit more tension than what happened in reality. This is due to the fact that Naminé filled a different role in the trio. Because she lacks Kairi's spunk, Rep and XIII's memories present her as someone who needs protection more so than Kairi. Sora in the memories became more stressed as a result due to the pressure of her missing status and the fact that Riku was the one meant to protect her, given the special promise and such. On that note, Naminé is not a PoH in the memories! Kairi still retains that role, though her personality in the memories differs out of necessity; the Organization wanted Rep to view her and Riku both as enemies.

As for the Mickey section, don't fret! He wasn't eaten by a Heartless or anything. Someone basically opened a corridor, but who that is and why will remain a mystery for now. Rest assured, there is a reason for it. I've been wanting to show this scene for a while.

We've still got about one or two more chapters before we get back to Riku. Right now I need to finalize whether or not I want to do the XIII chapter next, the Sora chapter next, or just combine their two scenarios since they overlap and both take place while Rep is in Castle Oblivion. I'll work out the kinds in a few weeks, but for now I need to work on an animation project for school and get ready for a trip. I'll see you guys next update!


	35. Seeking Answers

**Chapter 35: Seeking Answers**

Ink drops smothered an otherwise empty page. Other than a few scribbles in the margin, he hadn't written a single word in what seemed like eons. It was kind of funny, since his head felt as if it'd explode at any second. So many thoughts rushed through his mind. So many questions assaulted him from all directions. A lot had changed lately, sweeping up number XIII in what felt like a tidal wave. It didn't help that Riku left on his mission, leaving him and Naminé all alone. Now what was he gonna do?

Grumbling at the diary, XIII flopped on the edge of his bed and cast a glance towards the large, glassy window. No stars waited outside, just rolling clouds and a splattering of rain drops on the glass. The rest of his surroundings consisted of greys and whites, just like every other room in the castle. At times like this, all alone in his coat, he felt less like Sora and more like a faceless member in the Organization. It didn't help that without his heart, his chest felt hollow. He remembered all the times he used to smile, laugh, goof off and wade knee-deep into trouble. Funny how he usually reigned Riku in these days. It felt like a strange reversal sometimes, and other times he felt as though he'd become a different person. …But maybe it he was over thinking it.

Then again, without feelings, what else did he have besides his thoughts?

Scooping up his pen and placing his diary in his lap, XIII stared down at the page. After what happened in Halloween Town, he had a lot to say. And without a mission and without Riku to keep him on his toes, what better time to start? He needed to sort things out.

So with nothing better to do, he started scribbling away. The following words started spilling from his pen just a few seconds later…

_Riku's gone on his mission. I don't know where he is or when he'll come back. All I know is that it's a secret. But why? It's weird that he'd go off on his own. Did something happen? I wish I knew._

Nothing makes sense anymore. Ever since the Replica saved Riku, I've been completely lost. It's really affected Riku, too. I wish I could help. I should probably hate the Replica too, but I don't think I do. I don't remember hate very well, but I do remember fear. Maybe that's what I should feel instead. I don't know. The Replica is accountable for a lot of bad things, even if he did help Riku. Shouldn't I be angry too?

He stopped for a second, scratching his head. What would Riku even think if he saw this page? Was it really right to keep going?

Well, not like he had anything to lose just yet.  
_  
I don't think Riku needed his help. He could have found another way, but I still appreciate what the Replica did. If anything happened to Riku, I don't know what I'd do. I just wish I knew why he helped in the first place._

It makes no sense no matter how I look at it. Wouldn't DiZ want Riku destroyed? And now the Replica's acting like he wants to be friends. I don't know what to think of that. I don't think Riku does either.

I feel like I should ask somebody about this, but who can I turn to? I don't trust anyone here except my friends. Donald and Goofy abandoned Riku. The Replica took my heart. I don't even know where they are. That just leaves

…Her. What was her name again? Kairi? XIII frowned, nudging his journal aside. Riku called her the Replica's accomplice, and maybe she was. The two did seem close, but something about her felt… right. Almost familiar in some weird way. Her face did resemble Naminé's, but that had to be coincidence at best. Naminé was his childhood friend and Kairi one of the princesses. Still, she seemed more trustworthy than the Replica. She didn't even put up a fight last time they met.

But her location still presented a problem. How could he find somebody without a lead? Unless one of the other members knew…

His eyes shifted towards the door and after stuffing his diary into his pocket, he hopped down to the floor; it was at least worth a try. Maybe they'd even know where Riku went. It sure beat spending all day in one room, at any rate, so he soon ventured outside his room and into the colorless halls.

Along the way, he caught a couple of Dusks stretching and leaping past him. Come to think of it, he'd seen a whole lot more lessers running around lately. In fact, no sooner did he round the corner before he saw two Dancers gliding straight into his path. Gasping, he flattened himself against the wall, narrowly missing them by a hair. Just what was with those things? When he descended a ramp and spotted a Berserker hunched over on one of the landings, he held his breath and tried creeping past it. When its claymore slammed into the floor, he could've sworn he felt the ground shake. Or maybe it was all in his head. Whatever the case, he scampered off before it could lift its hulking weapon again. He needed to stay on track.

Out of the hall, he slipped down a short ramp and wandered across a path suspended in mid air. Another two Dusks brushed right past his sides, nearly pushing him off his feet. Scowling, he stepped to the side and trudged further along. If he could just past through without another silly Dusk shoving him around, he'd probably reach the Grey Area in two minutes tops.

But then he felt something _else_ bump into him, and he nearly whipped out his swords. Looking up, he found not a Dusk or an Assassin, but someone tall, lanky, and with unmistakable red spikes of hair on his head. XIII sighed.

"Axel."

"Good, so you can still talk." He smirked, brushing past him with a snicker. "And here I thought we'd be back at square one."

XIII bristled, taking another step towards the next hallway. Or he tried, but before he got too far, Axel smacked a hand onto his shoulder, forcing a groan out of him. What a pain.

"Cut it out…"

"Why the big rush? It's not like you're missing anything; the place is deserted."

"Deserted?" But that couldn't be right. "Are you sure about that?"

"Oh yeah." Axel flicked his hand through the air. "Just about everyone's either cooped up in some private meeting or off playing guard dog."

"Guard dog? Wait, does this have anything to do with all the Nobodies running around?"

"You catch on fast." Axel's eyes narrowed, and he shot a glance to a passing Creeper as it waddled by. "Supposedly there's an intruder sharing info with the outside. And ever since Saïx had a little slip up, we're stuck doing all his dirty work."

"That's the first I've heard of it." But an intruder? Maybe that was what Riku's mission was about… "D'you know anything else?"

"A few things here and there." He shrugged. "It's nothing _too_ exciting. Just a little Heartless, no big deal."

"A _Heartless?_" XIII's eyes widened a tiny bit. "But Heartless can't…"

"Oh, did I say Heartless? Must've been a slip of the tongue."

"I don't buy that." He crossed his arms. "C'mon, I wanna know more."

"Nah. It's too easy if I give you _all_ the answers." He whirled around, back facing XIII. "If you're that curious, you should keep your eyes peeled. Maybe our little intruder will give you a personal visit." He snorted, wandering away with one last look. "I can think of a few good reasons why he would…"

What a weirdo. Though a part of XIII wanted to chase after Axel, what good would it do? It seemed pretty clear that he'd get no more answers outta him. Although, maybe he could find out one thing if he was lucky. Clearing his throat, XIII took a step closer to him and shouted after him.

"Wait!"

He froze, casting a glance over his shoulder. "Oh, what's this? You actually want me to stay and chat?"

"Don't get any ideas. There's just something else I wanna know." He paused. "No, something I _have_ to know."

Axel's eyebrow quirked. "Way to put the pressure on me, kid. But I guess I've got no choice if it's _so_ important."

Ugh, why did everything he say sound like a thinly veiled insult? He laid on his sarcasm even thicker than Riku. Still, he couldn't let a chance like this go to waste, so, ignoring Axel's last comment, he continued on track.

"Do you know anything about that girl with the Replica? Like… where she is."

At first Axel stayed silent. He turned to face XIII completely, even stroked his chin. Then another smirk crawled across his face, and he laughed like a hyena. "Well! I didn't know you had your sights set on _her."_

"What?" If he still had his heart, XIII probably would've sputtered at Axel's words. Instead, he narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. "C'mon, I'm serious as about this. I need to—"

"Can't help with that." Axel whipped back around, shaking his head. "Just be careful, kid. Girls are dangerous business. Press the wrong button, and you're toast."

With that, he waltzed off without another word, leaving XIII staring into an empty hall. Great. All this time he wasted talking, and all he got was that some… Heartless was lurking the castle and something about buttons. What did that even mean, anyway? While a part of him wanted to snoop around as well, who knew if he'd even learn anything? He stood a better chance staying focused on one thing at a time. He was never good at multitasking, anyway.

Thankfully, he reached the Grey Area with few interruptions. One more Creeper stumbled into his path on the way, but with its short, stubby legs, XIII hopped over it with ease. Unfortunately, when he wandered into the room, he spotted empty couches and empty tables. The big, glass windows up front lacked Saïx's looming form and without the usual chatter from the other members, it felt like he'd stepped into a ghost town. Then he saw two figures lurking in the corner.

When he caught the fluffy mess of pink hair one of their heads and the antenna-like strands on the other's, he nearly sprinted back into the hall. Too bad he met Larxene's piercing gaze before he even budged an inch. By the time he thought to make a corridor, she already started strutting his way with a sickening smile that left XIII nauseous. Even worse, Marluxia strode right behind her with a chuckle.

"Well," said Larxene, "I never thought I'd see you without your _bodyguard_."

XIII's fists tightened. "He's _not _my bodyguard."

A grin tugged at Marluxia's lips. "Bodyguard or not, it _is_ strange seeing you by yourself. Though, now that I think about it, I haven't seen the Keybearer even in passing today…"

"Of course not," said XIII. "Riku's busy with his secret mission."

In hindsight, he probably shouldn't have said that because the moment the words left his mouth, both Marluxia and Larxene stared down at him with their eyes glued to his. And though he kept his feet pressed firmly in place and refused to look away, their presence made XIII feel as though he stood facing two towering trees in the middle of a thunderstorm. The whole room seemed to darken around them, and when they crept closer, XIII felt like a tiny ant in their presence.

Why couldn't Riku be there with him? He'd know what to do.

"A secret mission…" Marluxia stroked his chin. "Strange. Given the recent intrusions, you would think that our Superior would put him to more practical use. If a Heartless _is_ the root of the problem, would it not be more fitting to let the Keyblade eradicate it?"

Larxene sneered. "Please, Marluxia. When was the last time any of our 'superiors' played it smart? All those idiots care about is collecting useless hearts."

XIII groaned. "Hey, they're not useless. If Riku helps complete Kingdom Hearts, then we'll all be whole again."

Rolling her eyes, Larxene leaned over him, grabbing hold of his chin. "See, here's the thing. We don't _need_ hearts."

Growling, XIII smacked Larxene's hand away. Despite his efforts, she belted out a cackle and tugged at his cheek.

"Ooh, touchy. What's the matter?" She raised an eyebrow. "Are you upset because your bodyguard abandoned you? Kind of funny how he wouldn't take you with him if his mission's _so_ important."

"He _didn't_ abandon me." His words came out snappier than usual, and his body tensed. Jaw tight, he looked to Larxene with a muted glare. "Xemnas said I couldn't come. That's all there is to it."

"A mission from Xemnas himself…" Marluxia hummed, turning his head towards the windows. "This keeps getting more and more intriguing. It's a shame you know so little. I wouldn't mind hearing what our 'hero' has gotten himself into this time…"

"You and me both." XIII sighed. "I hate being in the dark."

"That's something we can agree on," said Marluxia. "After all, while the higher rungs on the ladder proceed with their meeting, we're left as mere pawns patrolling the halls. If Xemnas were wise, he would allow us to provide input as well. Limiting his options is a fool's mistake…"

He couldn't disagree. Creepy and cold as he was, Marluxia did raise a good point. Just what were the other members discussing right now? Had something else popped up besides the intruder? As if he didn't have enough questions already. But… well, he doubted they'd know any more than Axel, but who else could he turn to? Scratching at the back of his head, XIII looked up at Marluxia. Hopefully he wouldn't regret this.

"Hey… Do you know anything about the Replica's group?"

"A few bits and pieces. But why the sudden fascination? Last I recall, he was the one who…"

"I know." He cringed. "I just wanna know where he is right now. There's something I need to do."

"Ooh, out for his blood?" Larxene snickered. "I never knew you had it in you."

"That's not it. I just need to talk to somebody."

"Well, I'm afraid we can't assist you." Marluxia frowned. "The Replica and his companions tend to move swiftly through the worlds. I don't believe anyone knows where they've stayed, if anywhere. I suppose it is possible that they have a home base of sorts…"

"Oh." His head hung low, and his shoulders drooped. So much for that.

With no other reason to stay, XIII turned away from the two and snapped his fingers. When a swirling mess of darkness sprouted up from the floor, he stomped right through without giving the others another thought. Soon the grey area's walls slipped into blackness before XIII's portal deposited him in another grayish room with a stiff, square bed. But instead of a diary and empty walls, he found himself gazing at rows upon rows of sketches.

Under normal circumstances, he might've taken a little time to peruse the wall, but the sound of sniffles tore him away from the drawings and over to the bed itself, where Naminé sat slumped over. With her head held low, she stared down at her sketchbook, not even looking up to say hi as XIII drew closer.

Normally, he'd look to Riku for guidance, but now he stood alone. Rubbing the back of his neck, XIII slipped up to her side and lowered himself onto the bed. He waved a hand in front of her face, but she still didn't budge. And upon closer inspection, he caught something wet falling down onto the page. Was Naminé… crying?

"Hey, what's wrong?" He reached for her shoulder, like Riku would do.

More sniffles, and she shook her head. "It's… okay. Please don't worry, Sora."

"But you're crying. And don't say you're not."

She finally looked up, revealing two puffy eyes, further proof of her mood. Yet despite the waterworks, a stiff smile lined her lips. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just… worried."

"That doesn't look like worry to me." XIII folded his arms. "I know I'm not Riku, but you know I'll listen. That's what friends do."

"I know. You and Riku have always been so kind to me." Her smile faded, and she turned to the side. "…I wonder if I really deserve it."

"Where did _that_ come from?"

She gulped, pulling her arms close to her chest. "It's nothing. Sorry. I know I shouldn't talk like this."

…This was weird. Sure, Naminé had her bad moods every now and then, but _this? _Something serious must have happened. Maybe Larxene and Marluxia came in and hassled her. It'd explain the sudden pessimism. In fact, just thinking about it made him want to stomp back into the Grey Area and give those creeps a piece of his mind…

But would that really cheer her up? Naminé never liked violence, and fighting those two single-handedly probably wasn't the brightest idea, anyway. In order to really cheer her up, he needed something more personal. Something small to show that he cared. Feeling around in his pocket, he felt a few bits of Munny leftover from his missions. What better way to spend it than on a friend? And he knew just where to go…

Now that he had a plan, XIII hopped down to the floor and faced Naminé with a ghost of a grin. "Hey, sit tight, okay? I'll be right back."

Once again, the darkness swelled around him, dragging him away from Naminé's room and out into the open. In place of castle walls, he found himself standing among a jungle of buildings. Instead of a ceiling, he gazed up at a sky filled with oranges and reds. A winding set of steps stood just behind him, leading into the back alleys of town, while up ahead, he saw the wide, open sandlot lined with benches and short, bushy trees.

Under normal circumstances, he would've passed through without a second thought. However, the sandlot was far from deserted, as evidenced by the squawking voice up ahead. Then he saw a squatty mess of white feathers dressed in blue. A taller figure with a dog-like face stood on the opposite end of the platform with his shield in hand. A silver haired boy sat at the edge of one of the benches, the Replica, no doubt. And at the side of the platform he spotted a mesh of short red hair and the only girl of the group.

Just past them, he caught a large board held up by two orange poles. Probably a scoreboard of some kind. Breathing in, XIII slipped through yet another corridor and emerged right behind this board. With the Replica's friends all together, how could he miss this chance? While he hated to leave Naminé waiting, who knew if he'd see these guys again anytime soon? Rather than let the ice cream melt, he'd just wait a bit. If he was lucky, maybe he'd even catch Kairi alone. For now, he'd just have to wait and watch…

Luckily, none of them seemed to catch on, and the group continued… whatever they were doing uninterrupted. First, Donald waddled forward and cleared his throat before twirling his staff in a circle.

"Now, the _real_ trick to blizzard spells is how you use 'em! Anyone can _shoot_ the ice, but it's where you shoot it that counts. Goofy?"

"Aye, aye!" he said, performing a quick salute. After pulling his shield over his chest, he thundered towards Donald.

As he drew close, Donald snickered and flicked his staff towards the ground. In just a matter of seconds, a slick, clear surface stretched across the platform, just inches from Goofy's feet. A part of XIII wanted to warn him, but he pressed his lips together and continued to watch as Goofy's shoes brushed up against the ice floor, and he flew forward with a yelp.

Donald hopped to the side, and Goofy tumbled over, bonking his nose against the pavement. But despite his slip, he hopped back to his feet and flashed a thumbs-up at Donald.

"See? All ya gotta do is wait for the Heartless to get real close, and you can really give 'em the slip!"

"…Goofy, that joke was terrible." The Replica shook his head. "Still, I'd say blizzaga's definitely one of the more flexible spells out there. Plus, if you freeze a Heartless' feet to the floor, you get comedy gold. You could sit still for hours, and they'd _still_ stay there flailing like idiots."

"Hmm..." Kairi stepped onto the platform, whipping out her sword. "You know, I bet I could use the ice to set a trap with some mines. They'd slip right on top of them and then…"

"Ha! Good thinking." Donald smirked. "Or here's a good one. What if we all tried using aero spells to _attack _somebody and then threw in a bunch of that magnet magic and thunder? I betcha we could make a tornado if we timed it just right!"

The Replica shrugged, slipping away from his bench. "Why stick with just a tornado? If we used firaga, I bet we could create a whirlwind that's on _fire._ The Organization would never see tricks like that coming. Plus, you know it'd be cool."

…So they were training. That explained the slipping routine. DiZ probably wanted them to launch an attack. And if that was the case, then he needed to warn Riku! Especially if they planned on combining spells like that. XIII shuddered at the mere thought of getting swept up in a mini storm. Now he _had_ to stay.

Nothing too interesting happened at first. With that ice demo out of the way, the group alternated taking turns on the platform. First Kairi and Donald dashed at each other with Donald flinging orange blasts at Kairi's feet. With her small frame, she zigzagged between flames at a fairly fast pace. One fireball crashed into her shoulder and sent her stumbling to the side, but right as Donald raised his weapon for another spell, the tip of her sword flashed white. It shone so bright that XIII slapped his hands over his eyes, but the next time he looked, he caught Donald's rubbing at his eyes. His staff sat a few feet away.

More spars followed pretty much the same pattern. The Replica and Goofy faced off, each of them banging their weapons into each other. Goofy managed to knock the Replica's Keyblade away by spinning in from the side, but with just one snap of his fingers, the Replica regained his weapon and banged it into the ground. XIII squeaked when the whole place started rumbling, and his head crashed into the tree behind him. The next time he looked, he found Goofy hopping over and ducking beneath flying purple flames. XIII did a double take to make sure he didn't imagine it, but when he looked again, he saw a lightning bolt rocketing down instead.

After a while, though, the four of them all sank down onto the benches, leaving the middle of the sandlot coated in ash marks, small puddles, and a few cracks in the pavement. XIII nearly heaved a sigh of relief when it all ended, but he caught himself before he could make a sound; no need to get caught.

"So," said the Replica, "you guys think he'll get back to us soon? Not that I mind taking it easy, but we can't just keep sitting still."

Goofy cocked his head to the side. "Gawrsh, Riku, can't ya give him a little slack? He only just gave you 'n Kairi that note yesterday, and if I was gonna start snoopin', I'd wanna take my time!"

...A note? Did this have anything to do with the intruder? Squinting, XIII pressed one hand against the back of the board and leaned in closer. This he had to hear.

With a shaky laugh, the Replica continued. "I know, I know. And believe me, I'd rather he took his time and got something worthwhile. It's just... well, if what DiZ said about their leader's true, then we need to get the ball rolling again."

"But we can't just rush in blind," said Donald. "And Sora's gonna have to be just as careful! He's got guts goin' in there alone, but I betcha the Organization's loaded their base with traps."

_Sora?_ But he was Sora, and he sure didn't give _them_ any notes. Why would he consider helping his enemies to begin with? Not only that, but he sure hadn't done any snooping until now. And with the way they were talking, it was almost like they thought _he_ was the intruder. But that couldn't be right. Axel said it was a Heartless. And he wasn't—

"Oh, Donald." Kairi rolled her eyes. "Sora hasn't had any trouble before, and he's gotten closer to the Organization than the rest of us. Can't you at least give him some credit?"

"Aw, phooey. All I'm saying is that they probably won't keep things easy. What if they start catching on?"

"No, you've got a point there." The Replica rubbed at his brow. "And that's exactly why we need to catch up with the Replica again. I even don't care what DiZ thinks; having someone on the inside would make things a _million_ times easier."

XIII clutched his head and squeezed his eyes shut. Just what the heck was going _on?_ First they started talking as if he'd been helping them, but he obviously hadn't been. Now they were talking as if the Replica wasn't right there with them. Were they seriously calling Riku the impostor even when he wasn't around? How could they act so cold? And the whole 'Sora' thing still didn't add up. Unless they'd somehow gotten in touch with _his_ Heartless—

… Could it be?

Pressing his forehead against the back of the board, XIII listened further. He couldn't jump to conclusions just yet, but he couldn't deny the possibility. He'd lost his heart... and Jafar did mention his Heartless being a little different from the rest. What if that image he showed back then really was true? It was still too early to tell.

Kairi spoke next. "You know, I wonder when we'll actually see him again. It's not like we know where he's going next."

"Well," said Goofy, "maybe Sora'll know where he's headed! Then we won't have to make a big ol' guessing game outta it."

"I hope so, Goofy." The Replica sighed. "I really do…"

For about another minute, XIII waited and listened for more small talk from the others. When nothing came, he finally poked his head out from behind the board and gasped when he saw the Replica's group wandering below an archway that led back into the Station Heights. Throwing himself out from behind the board, XIII scurried behind them, ducking behind buildings whenever they glanced his way. When they reached the Tram Common, he started rolling beneath walkways and burying himself within passing crowds. It left him breathless, and at times he wanted to stop and cool off, but with the group constantly moving away, he couldn't afford breaks. Who knew where they'd end up?

Eventually they stopped at the base of a brick wall, just pass some tram tracks. At first XIII didn't see _why_, but when he caught the gaping hole leading somewhere dark, he understood. Once the four slipped through, he crept behind them, emerging in a sea of trees. Leaves lay scattered along the ground, and occasionally he heard the twittering of birds. Keeping his eyes on the ground, XIII tried his best to step over the leaves. It didn't work well. Every few steps, he heard a crunching sound beneath his feet and promptly threw himself behind the nearest tree trunk; the forest floor became a minefield, and one wrong step risked blowing his cover sky high.

After some trial and error, though, he soon made it past the last of the trees and emerged at the foot of a towering brick fence, with an iron gate at the very center. Said gate swung shut, and the Replica's gang marched towers the steps of a massive mansion. It almost looked like a castle with all its pointed spires and the stained glass window up at the very top. Between the bars, he even saw the remains of what looked like stone arches, reduced to chunks of concrete coated in moss and ivy.

With the group finally inside, XIII nudged the gate open and walked into the front yard, taking a few seconds to gaze from the pillars to the mansion, and to the… hey, wait. A Gummi Ship? It had to be, with its red and yellow colors and overall blocky appearance. Not to mention the two blasters fixed to its sides and the exhaust pipe at the back. But with the ship so close, could he have finally found the Replica's 'base'? And if he had, then would he finally get a chance to sort things out?

A tiny smile inched across his face, and he reached for the doorknob. Nothing stopped him from sneaking inside, but… no, he couldn't. The Replica, Donald, Goofy, and maybe even DiZ all waited on the other side of that door. Marching in would be suicide, and besides, he came to town for a friend, not to fulfill his own selfish desires. Though the answers he sought stood just inches away, he stepped back, turned away. Now just wasn't the right time. Naminé was probably worried sick by now, and he still owed her something salty and sweet.

But before leaving, XIII dug into his pocket. He whipped out the diary, flipped past all his old entries, and stopped on a blank page. His hand hovered over it for a few seconds before, jaw clenched, he ripped it free. And after scribbling a short message across the page, he cracked the door just slightly ajar and slipped the paper inside.

If everything went smoothly, he'd find his answers in no time. Maybe then he'd understand all this talk of notes and Heartless and where he fit into the picture.

**x.x.x**

Five cloaked figures rested among the circle of towering thrones. Five of the Organization's finest. Seated high above the others, Xemnas peered over the edge of his seat. His hands lay clasped together in his lap. He kept his expression calm, blank. Saïx, Xigbar, Zexion, and Vexen all kept their eyes glued to him, as if waiting for permission to speak. When Xemnas nodded, Zexion cleared his throat and broke the lingering silence at last.

"So, now that we've exhausted the issue of Sora, I have something of my own to discuss." He leaned back, his lips curling upward. "During my last mission, I observed a significant rise in darkness concentration. The Heartless appear more aggressive than ever, which leads me to suspect that something has changed…"

"An intriguing hypothesis," said Vexen. "I admit, it's rather surprising that the King has held on for so long. One would think that his heart would give in after such a prolonged period of ceaseless fighting."

"Ha, that pipsqueak?" Xigbar snorted. "As if. You could snap him in two, and he'd still keep at it."

"Indeed…" Xemnas chuckled and shook his head. "But although he King is highly persistent, even the strongest heart falters under the correct circumstances. It would be wise to remember that."

Lacing his hands together, Vexen leaned forward and sighed. "Well, I suppose we'll have to monitor Heartless activity for just a bit longer. One cannot draw conclusions without proper data... And while we're on the subject of data… How has my creation fared? Given his recent behavior—"

"You made a convincing puppet, I'll give ya that much." Xigbar waved his hand. "Even after the real Riku saved his skin, he's still sticking to those fake memories like a tub of hot glue. Gotta admit, I expected the kiddo to crack under the pressure ages ago."

Pressure indeed… Of course, Xigbar doubtlessly knew what had become of the Replica. What Xemnas assigned Naminé to do with the cards and, of course, the horrible memories he'd relive. Memories that would surely push him to his limit.

"Rest assured," said Xemnas, "'Riku' shall return to us in functional condition. In fact, he may prove useful in more ways than mere heart collection…"

"Oh?" Zexion's brow arched. "What exactly are you planning, Superior?"

"Imagine yet another Keyblade fetching us hearts… I believe that the Replica may bring us one step closer to that reality."

"Another?" said Saïx. "Surely you don't mean…"

"I do. How could I not? Do you not realize how perfect this is?"

"I'm not so sure," said Zexion. "Assuming Luxord _was_ correct and the princess does hold the potential, should we not instead focus on suppressing her power? By introducing another Keyblade wielder outside of our control, we risk putting our own goals in jeopardy. Sora has already shared too much with Riku and his friends, and if they were to discover our stronghold…"

Xigbar clapped his hands together, and a grin wormed its way across his face. "Hey, I'm all for it! It'd keep some of the slackers on their toes _and_ kick things up a notch. And you can't tell me things haven't gotten a bit _too_ cozy around here."

"Cozy? Hardly." Saïx scowled. "Have you forgotten about the recent intrusions?"

"So the kid let out a few tiny details. So what? Hasn't stopped us yet. And besides, just thinking about another Keyblade's getting me all nostalgic."

"Your 'nostalgia' is highly irrelevant," said Saïx. "We have already faced enough trouble with the Replica, and he still holds at least some loyalty to our cause. Adding an unpredictable variable at a time like this will only bring complications."

Xemnas locked eyes with Saïx, and he sharpened his tone as he spoke. "Yet Kairi and the Keybearer's other companions pose a threat with or without another Keyblade… It is to be expected, and I fully acknowledge the risks. _However, _by unleashing her hidden potential, the princess would become yet another tool to lead us towards Kingdom Hearts' completion and, in turn, our own."

Hopefully that put the matter into perspective. Hopefully they understood. The darkness would doubtlessly swell throughout the worlds, spreading further as time progressed. And like scavengers to the worlds' decay, the Heartless would surely follow, as would Riku. And for one so close to hold the potential, only a fool would ignore this opportunity. What his colleagues failed to realize was just how thoroughly Xemnas had assessed the situation. How much he had in store...

Nonetheless, the others soon began muttering phrases of approval to one another. Perhaps they finally understood.

"I suppose it's a worthwhile experiment to pursue," said Vexen. "The question is, where does the Replica fit into the equation? And how _does_ one awaken a Keyblade in the first place?"

In response to the questions, Xemnas merely smirked. "The answer is quite simple…"

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**END NOTE: **So it turns out that I had the time to write one more chapter for this month, so here we are! This**  
**was an interesting piece of the story to tackle as it's the first time we see things from XIII's perspective. As for why I chose to use XIII as his descriptor instead of Sora... it really reflects his self-image. While he does see himself as Sora, he has his moments where he questions himself due to the fact that losing his heart has left him so different from what he remembers being. And while this chapter may not be the most eventful as far as big action goes, I enjoyed writing his little conversations with his fellow Organization members, since we usually only see him bouncing off of Riku's gang and his two best friends.

Also, without delving into spoilers, I will say that Xemnas is cooking up something shady. ;) You'll get to see a bit more of this when I post the Sora chapter next update. You'll also get to see the importance of Rep going through those 'old memories' very soon. We're actually getting very close to the end of this act, so hang on tight!

As a final note, I did go back and do some edits to chapter 34 for those who missed it. Most of it consisted of shaving extraneous sections of scenes that didn't advance the plot or really help convey what I really intended with Rep's memory experiences. I don't expect you guys to go back and reread, so the short of it is that I chopped out a good chunk of the dialogue that was lifted from the original fic and mostly alluded to it, leaving the ending bits of the Agrabah portion and bits of the Traverse Town, Halloween Town, and Neverland dialogue exchanges with Sora regarding Naminé. I also did some tonal changes, making it clearer that throughout most of the revisited memories, Rep mostly saw enemies, quarrels, and very little positive interactions with Donald and Goofy, with their fading out in Agrabah reflecting his feelings of abandonment as he drew closer to the HB memory. From HB to the end of the chapter, it's unchanged.

So yeah, I shaved off a good 1.5k words, did some reworking, but it's nothing that drastically changes the storyline. With that said, the next update will come whenever I'm not buried in school work.


	36. An Uphill Battle

**Chapter 36: An Uphill Battle**

Streams of red rocketed towards the floor, leaving black splotches and rising smoke. It felt as if he'd been caught in a torrential rain storm without an umbrella. Only instead of rain, lasers showered over him. And each time a blast rocketed his way, Sora ducked, lunged, covered his face, and sunk into the floor. All close calls. He barely even got a good look at the creeps shooting at him and only caught flashes of purple before more red beams threatened to turn him into a roast Heartless. Was the Organization really that desperate to take him out? And if those Sniper guys stood guard just past the front door, what else waited for him?

Sure, it'd probably be _smarter_ to leave, but he'd already promised Riku answers. Riku and Ven. So, instead of darting off to save his own skin, Sora rose from the shadows, green embers creeping up his claws. When two more blasts whizzed at his chest, he threw himself behind one of the huge, floating grey shapes and just narrowly escaped getting charbroiled. But, once again, he refused to leave and instead bounded on top of the square-like mass, stuck out his tongue, and waited for the next round of laser tag. At that point, he finally got a good look at his enemies.

Floating sideways, they wore tacky purple jumpsuits with grey spikes sticking out of their thighs. Their gloves bore the same heart emblem as all the other Nobodies, and their hands clutched onto long rifles pointed straight at Sora's forehead. A purple mask covered most of their faces, with a single black spot that vaguely resembled an eye patch. And as soon as Sora took in that last detail, their rifles hummed, spewing another round of laser fire straight his way.

This time around, Sora waited until the lasers crept just inches away before he sank into darkness and emerged right behind the two Snipers. With no time to turn around, they floated helplessly as he dragged his flame-coated claws against their backs and landed a spinning kick that flung them down to the ground. Sora pursued, scrambling on all fours towards his targets with his brow tight and teeth bared. He drew back his hand for another slash and swiped his claws in an arc, but instead of ripping those Nobodies wide open, his claws grazed the air alone, nearly sending him tumbling forward.

And then something hot… no, something _searing_ struck his back. The impact shoved him across the floor and nearly over the edge; he stopped just inches away from the endless blackness below. Snarling, his head jerked over his shoulder, and he spotted the Snipers circling around him. The dark wisps creeping off his jacket stretched further, and he dug his claws into the floor. If they wanted to play rough, then fine. No skin off his back.

Clamping his jaw shut, Sora launched himself at the Snipers, weaving between their laser barrage. He circled around them, shut his eyes tight, and thrashed his claws at lightning speed. His lashes sent the guns rolling out of their clutches, but that hardly stopped his assault. With a silent growl, he bashed his head against theirs, slammed his shoes into their chests, and placed one hand over each of their torsos, tearing them straight down the middle. Those stupid Nobodies didn't stand a chance; each one bent over backwards while their bodies melted away into a thorny, black mist.

Floating back to the floor, Sora took a few seconds to catch his breath before he started crawling up the rest of the path. He rounded a few corners and eventually caught sight of the massive doorway leading into the elevator. Grinning, he kicked up speed and tore towards the archway. Then something slammed into him, and he felt his face sliding across the floor. Wincing, he pushed himself back on his feet and scrambled forward. He didn't have time for this! The longer he wasted time with the small fry, the more likely the Organization'd catch onto him!

After swerving around one more corner, the doorway stood in plain sight. Whatever hit him before must've given up because he reared towards the next hall without interruption. Eyes wide, he leaned forward, ready to slip away. Then something crashed down in a flash of grey, sending Sora crashing into a nearby pillar. He slid to the floor and slowly opened his eyes only to find an enormous claymore bobbing up and down and charging his way. Just behind the approaching weapon, he caught two smaller figures looming by the door, each clutching onto two long swords.

Gasping, Sora dived head first below the giant weapon and just narrowly made it before it came crashing down. The two smaller Nobodies crept at a snail's pace, giving Sora a chance to catch their long sleeves and cylinder-shaped heads. He'd kept his eyes out for any surprise tricks, but if he was gonna make it out in one piece, the claymore Nobody needed to go down first. Only, when he looked back at the giant weapon, he found it in the clutches of a huge, lumbering Nobody with gigantic fists and feet and a body resembling a suit of armor. The big guy pressed all its weight into the claymore, and Sora shuddered. With a body that bulky, even a light swing risked reducing him to a stain on the floor.

_"Maybe we should go,"_ said Ven, his voice trembling. _"I don't like the looks of these guys!"_

Neither did Sora, but if he fled, what stopped these Nobodies from blabbing to the Organization? When he left those dusks last time, he probably shot himself in the foot! Instead, Sora shot a glance to the wall, just past the dashing Samurai Nobody. When it drove one of its blades towards Sora's side, he sprung up from the floor, latched onto its face, and threw himself claws-first at the nearest wall. With one hand pinning him in place, he leered at the Nobodies down below. Already, that giant claymore Nobody had raised its blade, and it started to bend its knees. He needed to act fast.

Before the larger Nobody got the chance to kick off, Sora flew straight at its face and snared it in a ring of purple magic. While its body started bubbling, Sora slammed himself down onto its shoulders and ripped at its armored back. Each hit made the Nobody's body lurch, and its claymore rolled out of its grip, leaving the big guy completely unarmed. Too bad its Samurai buddies had whipped out their swords and came rushing in. Although an array of purple bolts pierced them from above, their movements only stalled for a few seconds. And in the time it took Sora to strike them down, the larger Nobody's shoulders started wobbling, and its hand snapped at its weapon.

Though Sora flung himself to the floor, he soon felt the weight of a hundred brick walls crashing into his face while stars clouded his vision. The back of his head crashed into one of the walls, and he slid down onto his rump right as the two Samurais charged in from the sides. And while he knocked one of them aside with a last minute claw swing, the other plowed him over with a bombardment of slashes that reduced him to a squirming mess.

…For a few seconds, anyway, before he seized that pesky Samurai's arm, yanked it onto its back, and tore through its torso. Its body fizzled away the next instant, and when its buddy zoomed in for retaliation, Sora snapped his fingers and watched its movements slow to a crawl. Stuck in slow-mo, the Samurai barely got a chance to bend its arm before green flames swallowed it whole, leaving ash marks and two abandoned swords in its place.

The final Nobody took a bit more effort. While its body continued to bubble and its movements became jerky, Sora found himself sliding and sinking in order to avoid its devastating swings. Sometimes the stupid thing caught him from behind and launched him back at the wall again and again. Seconds became minutes, and by the time the Nobody toppled over and started to evaporate, Sora felt as if he'd collapse at any second. His legs wobbled with each step, and his head pounded…

But he passed through the door anyway after taking a few seconds to catch his breath. Thankfully, he found the elevator completely abandoned and took the minute of silent traveling to sit down, shove a potion down his throat, and _breathe. _And to think that was all just a warm up; if he wanted to make it through this castle, he'd have to be more cautious. After all, those guys were just the underlings, not the _real_ enemies.

When the elevator finally screeched to a stop, Sora sank down again and pulled himself through to the next room. There, along the glassy stairway, he caught the tail of a black coat and heard the sound of whistling. Upon further inspection, he noticed the figure's twig-like frame and wild red hair. Axel. And while his appearance sure beat the last creeps he'd encountered, he twirled a spike-coated disk of a weapon around his finger. Just looking at it made Sora shiver in his shadow, but he crept after him all the same.

On the way up the steps, Axel stopped a few times, eyes darting across the room. As his gaze shifted towards the floor, Sora scurried beneath his legs and out of sight. Still, Axel's gaze remained firmly in place, and he turned in a full circle, forcing Sora to slither after his shadow. After making it a full turn, he lowered his weapon, puffed out some air, and shook his head. A half-smile wormed across his face, and he continued his march towards the top of the stairwell.

That's what Sora thought, anyway. Yet about halfway to the top, he caught a swirling black mass sprouting up from a single step. Once he reached the very edge of the whirling portal, Axel slid to a stop and snapped his wrist. An orange flash enveloped his weapon, hissing and crackling. Half a second later, the embers shrank away, leaving him empty handed. Then, after rubbing his hands together, he slipped into the dark. And while Sora had no idea where the heck that portal'd take him, he zipped behind without a second thought. After all, it sure beat going toe-to-toe with more of those claymore creeps.

But instead of a lounge packed with tables and couches, Sora emerged within a narrow hall, flanked by rigid grey walls lined with an array of rectangular doorways. Every last one of 'em bore the same design: rectangles, trapezoids and triangular shapes packed together like puzzle pieces. Briefly, Sora stopped at the foot of one of the doors, half tempted to pull his head out and press his ear right against it, but with Axel just a few yards away, he risked getting skewered. And that was discounting any other Organization members lurking in the surrounding rooms.

So, back to Axel he went, following him past two, four, and six more doors until he finally froze in a corner. That lopsided smirk of his shrank, and he rapped his knuckles against the door. Sora nearly gasped when it cracked open, revealing not some super secret meeting table or a dark hallway, but a tiny bedroom and nothing more. A simple grey cot sat up against a wall with that same splintered Heart emblem as a head board. Its box-shaped pillow and matching mattress looked more like bricks of cement than cushions, and the one grey blanket draped over the edge could've easily passed as tracing paper.

On the upside, something did stick out amidst the otherwise boring bedroom. While the walls still looked as grey as the rest of the castle, a wave of drawings grabbed Sora's focus and nearly yanked him into the room itself. At a distance, he just barely made out some sketchy greens and browns that formed palm trees, scribbled pumpkins and swarms of living cards. He caught etchings of a huge red ship with its sails unfurled, a neon lit town, and… a heart-shaped door that made a pit form in his stomach. That particular drawing contained three figures, and the tinges of silver and brown painted a picture clear as day.

_I think we just hit the jackpot, Ven… D'you think—_

Axel squinted, one hand sliding to his chin. He peeked at the floor for what seemed like the millionth time, and just like before, Sora darted out of sight and right behind the bed's headboard. On his way in, however, he caught one other thing—well, not really a _thing. _Off by the clear glass window, he spotted two sandaled feet. Looking up, he took in the figure's short white dress, reaching just a little past her thighs, and the blonde hair that curled over her shoulder. And her _face… _It looked just like—

"Naminé," said Axel, strutting up behind her.

Naminé… So he really _had_ hit the jackpot! If he wasn't smooshed into a shadow on the floor, he would've thrown himself into the air and beamed. All that trouble earlier meant nothing now! As long as neither one of them caught onto his presence, he'd probably walk home with buckets full of juicy details. Already the pictures began planting seedlings of ideas in his head. If he could just get a little confirmation…

Naminé squeezed the window sill and let out a soft gasp. Wincing, she slowly turned to face Axel, revealing two bloodshot blue eyes. Puffy ones, at that, which made the almost invisible smile on her face seem really outta place. When she looked up at Axel, she even let out a trembling laugh.

"I didn't expect company."

Axel's eyebrows quirked. "That's funny coming from you. You'd think that after all that time you spend with your 'friends' that you'd be used to a few surprise visits…"

Shivering, Naminé squeezed her arms around her torso and shuffled her feet. "But neither one of them are here now. The Replica's still…" She bit her lip. "He's preoccupied, and Sora left just a bit ago. I think he wants to cheer me up somehow."

"And as usual, they're eating out of the palm of your hand." Axel sighed, leaning his weight against the wall. His arms folded over his chest, and he glanced at the window. "So, you gonna clue me in? Keep those 'feelings' bottled up, and you'll probably explode. I know wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of _that…_"

"I can't, Axel. If I told you, Xemnas would…"

In the back of his head, Sora heard Ven whisper,_ "But that can't be right. If Xemnas _is_ Terra, why would he push this poor girl around? She looks so…" _

_Hey, don't worry, Ven. _It was too soon to draw conclusions. And besides… _As soon as we finish here, we can go straight to him! Then we can give him a piece of our mind._

Axel's eyes flittered around the room again, but otherwise he stayed perfectly still. After a few seconds of looking, he glanced back to Naminé and waved his hand. "See, there's the problem. You focus on what _could_ happen, and look at what it's come to. You've become their perfect little puppet master… or maybe you're a puppet yourself."

"I know I am. It's all I'm really good at, after all." She looked to the drawings. "I create memories and lies, and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

"Well, Naminé, in case you haven't noticed, it's just you, me, and an empty room. Maybe a few shadows on the side" A glint of a smirk replaced his scowl. "So, even if you were to share a few tiny details, I think I could keep them under wraps. Got it memorized?"

"What?" Her eyes widened. "But why would you do that?"

"Well, you kinda had me hooked with that Xemnas detail… How could I possibly resist?" He slid away from the wall, looming over her shoulder. "And besides, you're about as transparent as a sheet of glass. I _know_ you want to let it out, but who else could you possibly turn to? I mean, unless you wanted to cut the act…"

_So it really was her... _What else could it mean? All this talk about her being a puppet and creating memories pretty much proved it, not to mention all the talk of lies. But when Sora imagined the Organization's memory manipulation methods, he never would've guessed that they used this poor girl to do it! She looked so small, so frail, and seeing an almost mirror image of Kairi with those puffy red eyes and an unwavering frown left him feeling as if someone bored a hole straight through his gut. If Axel wasn't standing right there, he would've gladly hopped outta his hiding spot and marched up to her himself!

Even now, he could barely hold still, shifting around against the floor.

And while Axel looked his way for what had to be the third time, he just closed his eyes and let out a hushed laugh. Naminé, in the mean time, took two steps backwards, glancing from the door to the paintings and eventually back at Axel. She breathed in, brow furrowing, and her arms straightened at her sides. Then, after a few more seconds of silence, she finally broke the ice.

"…Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise to keep it a secret." She paused. "That means no telling Sora _or_ the Replica, please?"

"Hey, it's not my place. Besides, if I said one word about their memories, I'd have to deal with a face full of metal." He scratched at the back of his head. "I swear that kid's an explosion just waiting to happen…"

"Well, I sure haven't helped with that." Naminé sighed. "Because… well, Xemnas had me do something terrible, Axel. It's part of why the Replica's gone right now."

"Whoa, a mission straight from the boss? He must be getting pretty desperate."

"I don't know if I'd call him desperate, but he's noticed what's happened with the Replica lately, and I think he's trying to put a stop to it." She looked down at her hands, squeezing her eyes shut. "Ever since Riku saved his life, he's been struggling. Thanks to the memories I made, he just can't understand why Riku would act so kind, and I think he's started to doubt everything. He even _protected_ Riku during his last mission…"

"Ha, there's a surprise. Never thought he had a conscience under all that rage."

"Well, he is Riku's Replica…" Her lips twitched, forming a tiny smile. "But he's always been that way around Sora and me. I think that's what hurts the most. Deep down, he doesn't want to fight—he just wants to go home with the two of us."

"But that obviously isn't an option. You and I both know that." He glanced at the pictures. "Sure, it's a pretty little picture, but it won't help Xemnas with his goals now, will it?"

"No… It won't. And that's why he had me create those cards… cards that would make the Replica relive his most painful memories." She shivered. "Thanks to me, he's going to have to relive Sora losing his heart, and he won't be able to do a thing to stop it. And after seeing Riku treat him so well, those memories will probably tear him apart!"

"So why'd you do it?"

It was a pretty loaded question, but Sora couldn't help but wonder the same thing. If she had power over _memories, _couldn't she use 'em against Xemnas himself? Maybe give him a taste of his own medicine!

At first, Naminé said nothing. She merely gazed at the floor, hands clenching and unclenching. With a tiny whimper and sunken shoulders, she then shifted to face Axel.

"Because… Because, if I refused, Axel, he would have killed Sora. That's what he told me."

_"No!"_ Ven screamed, making Sora's head throb. _"Terra, no! You wouldn't. I know you wouldn't…"_

What could Sora even say? DiZ did mention Xemnas' twisted nature, and given all the villains he used to work with, a backhanded move like that didn't seem too outta place. Even if it was a bluff, it obviously got the job done. Just hearing those words made Sora want to rip his claws straight through that jerk. A part of him wanted to track him down straight away, force some real answers outta him! XIII and the Replica… this girl… what'd they even do to deserve _any_ of this?

And how could one of Ven's friends take such a twisted turn?

While his mind raced to sort out the revelation, Axel trudged over to Naminé, arms crossed and expression stern. He stopped just a foot or two away and locked eyes with her.

"Do you really think he'd destroy such a useful tool? C'mon, he's Sora's Nobody. The Replica couldn't begin to function without him." His expression softened, and he looked to the window. "He's just tugging on those nonexistent heart strings. And I get it—those two are all you've really got. But think, Naminé. Is this really what's best for them _or_ what's best for you?"

She winced. "No, but what else can I do?"

"Well, that's really up to you. I can toss around ideas all day, but in the end, it's your call." Turning the other way, Axel wandered towards the door. About halfway through the room, he stopped just long enough to cast one more glance her way. "Just remember what I said before. Time's running out, and sooner or later you'll have to make up your mind."

Soon, Axel slipped through the door and outta sight, leaving Naminé speechless on her bed. With the Nobody gone, she shifted sideways and resumed looking out the window without another word. At that point, Sora _thought_ about leaving, too. After everything he heard from Naminé and Axel, he felt fire racing through his veins, egging him to get out there and find that jerk himself, but… He lifted his head out of the shadows, eying Naminé.

Once again, she wore a humungous frown, and her head drooped like a wilting flower. Everything about her reeked of downright depression. Was it really fair to leave her behind?

Whether it was or not, Sora yanked his clawed hands outta his hiding spot, pressing them flat against the floor. He arched his back, shut his eyes, and ripped himself free, tumbling head-first towards Naminé's feet. She still didn't bother to look. And while Sora's eyes spun around in his head a little, he pushed up again, dusted off the front of his clothes, and inched a little bit closer. He even stood up straight rather than crawling around on all fours. After all, he needed to look presentable if he wanted to cheer her up.

At first he brought a hand to his mouth and tried clearing his throat, but… well, no sound came out, and a sheepish grin soon worked its way across his face. Without words or any kinda sounds, he'd have to jump through some hoops to cheer her up. So, while one of his hands reached for her shoulder, the other dug its way into his pocket to scoop out his notepad. Taking a deep breath, he gave her a light tape with the back side of one of his claws and waited for her reaction.

In retrospect, maybe he should've taken a different approach.

The moment he touched her, Naminé's head whipped around, and her eyes nearly bulged from her head. Shrieking, she leaped off her bed and tumbled into one of the walls. There she stayed, practically glued there while her knees trembled like crazy. In an attempt to calm her down, Sora held out his hands and cracked a tiny smile. Unfortunately, she must've missed the message because her shaking only got worse. Was he really that scary? And did he just make things worse?

Well, it was too late to turn back now.

"You… you shouldn't be here," said Naminé, pulling her arms close to her chest. "Why did you…?"

_"Hey, Sora, maybe you should take it slow. I don't think she was expecting a Heartless to pop outta her floor."_

_…Oops. I guess I could've been a bit more subtle. _He chuckled silently, scratching at the back of his head. When Naminé continued to stare, Sora fidgeted in place before lifting his notepad and scribbling a brief message.

_'It's okay! I won't hurt you.'_ To nail in that point, he doodled a smiley face with below his message. And the best part? When she saw his little note, she finally inched away from the wall, and he could've sworn he heard a quiet laugh from her.

"But why are you here?" she said. "And how long have you been here?"

Well, she sure knew how to get to the point, huh? 'Course, if he really went into all the whys, they'd be there for hours sifting through slips of paper. To save himself the risk of wrist pain later, Sora scrawled out another brief note.

_'Aw, this isn't about me! You looked sad, and I wanna fix that. Isn't that what counts?'_

Bringing a hand to her mouth, Naminé crept closer to Sora, right up to the end of her bed. She looked him over for a few seconds and then lowered her hand to her side. Her lips drooped down into a frown again, and she shook her head.

"I don't understand. All I've done is make things worse for everyone, including Riku. Why would you want to help someone like me?"

Sora puffed up his cheeks, tapping his fingers against his hips. It was true that she did make things tougher, but it sure didn't sound like she wanted to. If anything, the Organization kept bullying her around. So why stress it? Giving a light shrug, Sora flashed her a great big grin. Hopefully she wouldn't mind the slightly jagged teeth.

If nothing else, she stayed put, responding with a slow blink and a tilt of her head. "You mean you don't mind?"

'Course he didn't, and rather than use words to prove it, Sora pressed his pen to the page and began doodling. Compared to the images on the walls, his picture looked more like crude stick figures, but given the spiky hair on one of the figures and the dress scribbled onto the other, he hoped she'd at least get a basic idea. After adding two smiling faces onto each of them, he held up his notebook in one hand and gave her a thumbs up with the other. Sure he barely knew her, but why couldn't they be friends? She sure looked like she needed one.

And again, an almost inaudible laugh escaped her, and she clasped her hands together. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You're Sora. In your memories and in Riku's, you always seemed so happy and carefree…"

Sora scratched at his cheek, belting out another silent chuckle. Happy and carefree… Well, he tried to be, but these days it sure wasn't easy. Not with himself in mind. But for others? Of course he'd put on a smile. So far, it seemed to help. After all that self blame, it felt good hearing her laughter. It meant he was on the right track. Hopefully his next question wouldn't send them tumbling backwards.

_'So, how come you haven't fought back? If you've got power over memories, I bet there's loads you can do!'_

"It's not that simple," said Naminé. "Even if I could change their memories, I'd have to take it one step at a time. The others would catch on, and then…" She gulped. "Well, they don't take betrayal lightly."

…Great. So she was stuck in this position? Sora shook his fist and scowled. There had to be some other option. Something better than hurting others, especially her friends.

_'So, why don't you just run away? If you took your friends with you, I think it'd be okay.'_

"Run away?" She took a step back, cringing. "No, I couldn't. They'd know from the start, and they'd stop at nothing to bring us back here. They might even force me to rewrite their memories all over again, and I couldn't…"

She trailed off, and her eyes fell upon the floor. What could Sora even do now? Hearing her words made Sora wilt. Either the Organization really had planned ahead, or they'd shoved enough warnings at her that she'd lost any courage to fight back. But that wasn't fair! Naminé, XIII, the Replica… none of 'em deserved this. It was no wonder Riku wanted to get them on his side, if the whole Organization treated 'em like prisoners and toys.

Well, he wouldn't stand for that! Puffing out his chest, Sora strutted straight up to Naminé with his pen pressed into another blank page. He started off by doodling another stick figure Naminé, complete with a super hero cape and began writing a message to go with it. The entire time, she stood like a statue, still gazing at her feet. In order to grab her attention, Sora reached out for her, once again tapping on her shoulder.

But then he heard a low _swish_ from behind, and his back stiffened. He slowly looked away from her, back towards a corner, and when he saw black curls rising from the floor, he leaped backwards, nearly losing his notepad in the process. If Sora failed to pull her back to reality, the rising ark corridor sure didn't, as Naminé's eyes flew wide open, ad she backed against the wall.

"You'd better leave, Sora! Before he sees you."

She was right, regardless of who waited on the other side of that portal. With shaky breath, Sora's eyes shot between the rising portal to his message, and soon he latched onto the page and ripped it from its binding. The corridor now stood around his height, now taking on a familiar domed shape. With time running short, Sora flung the little piece of paper her way and sank beneath the door. He didn't even stop when he returned to the hall, barreling around one corner and then another and passing what seemed like hundreds of doors along the way.

During his mad dash, he nearly tripped on a squad of stubby little Nobodies with long skinny arms and hands shaped like feet. When he caught them stomping his way, Sora plowed through them with his claws, leaving nothing but whirling mist in their place. When lances struck the floor and sent ripples of energy at his feet, Sora latched onto the nearest wall and incinerated those dragon-like pests. And when one of those huge, bulky claymore Nobodies formed a roadblock between him and the next hallway, Sora eventually latched onto one of its discarded weapons and hammered it flat in the face… once he managed to pull it off the floor, anyway.

After passing through one last hall, he soon caught sight of a winged balcony hanging high above him and a glass ceiling that revealed a dim yellow glow behind the clouds. He knew this place, and when he found no more Nobodies creeping out of the woodworks, Sora heaved a great big sigh and brushed his hand against his forehead.

_I think we lost 'em, Ven. You doing okay?_

_"Well, I guess it could be worse." _He sighed. _"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you got a chance to talk to Naminé, but…"_

The corners of Sora's mouth sagged. _You're worried about your friend, aren't you?_

_"Wouldn't you be too? You've gotta understand, Sora. When I went to sleep, I thought my friends would be safe. If I could just destroy the χ-blade, then they'd make it out okay, even if I… well, didn't."_

_Huh? _Sora blinked. _Wait, you were trying to destroy a Keyblade?_

_"…It's kinda complicated. And I guess I'm just worried that Terra really _did_ become a different person like Vanitas said he would."_

Most of that went over Sora's head, but he still got the gist of Ven's words. That kinda warning would've definitely stuck with Sora if he were in Ven's shoes. A friend becoming someone else… Was it even possible? As he mulled it over, Sora pushed himself up on his feet and crossed his arms.

_I don't know who this Vanitas guy is, Ven, but we'll never know for sure unless we talk to him ourselves. All we've gotta do is figure out where he's hiding and—_

A low chuckle from behind sent Sora's thoughts grinding to a halt, while his back bent forward and he clenched his jaw tight.

"Ven? How intriguing… After all, we're the only ones here."

That voice nearly made his eyes pop out of his skull. He squeezed his fists so tight that his claws dug into his palms, and when he saw the fringe of grayish hair behind him, he catapulted himself across the room and towards the nearest doorway. Teeth chattering, he darted as fast as his limbs could carry him, not even sparing Zexion another glance. The fact that he _understood_ Sora just barely registered. And did it really matter right now? Any time he wasted gave that wannabe bloodhound another chance to…

Zexion's fingers snapped, and Sora felt his head drift off like a hot air balloon. The blues and greys surrounding him melted together, and he skidded to a complete stop, yanked by what felt like strings. It all felt too familiar to a point where his stomach twisted and a coldness spread throughout his body. Teeth gnashing, he managed to lift his hands up from the floor and take two slow, heavy steps closer to the doorway, even though he felt as if somebody or something had seized him by the hood of his jacket.

"Persistent as ever, I see." Zexion smirked, strolling out in front of him. He brought a hand to his chin, eyes locked on Sora's. "Unfortunately, you will find that I'm equally tenacious. Moreover, given your assistance in the Keybearer's plight, I imagine you hold quite a bit of information regarding his whereabouts, among other things…" His smirk broadened. "Information that may very well benefit the Organization."

No. No! Sora pulled his hands to his head, claws pressing into his scalp. There was no way he'd tell that creep a single word about Riku! Even if, maybe, it wouldn't be so bad… right? No, wait. Of course it'd be bad! Yet despite knowing the risks, he could already hear the words formulating in his head, all the details about Twilight Town, the mansion, Riku's plans to join forces with the Replica. A part of him wanted to give it all away. To submit. He felt the strength practically _radiating_ from Zexion as he towered over him.

But one peep could ruin everything. How could he risk failing Riku all over again?

Whipping his head from side to side, Sora thrashed his claws through the air and jerked towards Zexion with a scowl. The dark wisps rising from his arms and back shot up like a newly lit flame, and he bent his knees, half tempted to charge straight through him.

_Forget it. I'm not telling you a thing!_

"Oh?" Zexion raised an eyebrow. "How unfortunate. After all, it would be far simpler if you cooperated."

Sora huffed. _Too bad for you. I'd never turn on Riku like that._

"Never? That's quite a bold claim." He flung his arm outward, pointing at Sora's chest. "As I recall, you had no trouble betraying him before. You foolishly aligned yourself with a witch in the selfish pursuit of heroism. You doubtlessly led to countless worlds' demise by fueling Riku's uncertainty and allowing him to leave the door to darkness open…"

A breeze whipped through Sora's hair. The lights in the room dimmed, while a cloud cover concealed the moon. Everything from the floor to the balcony and even the ceiling shifted into solid black. Even Zexion vanished, though Sora could still hear his chilling laugh. His eyes searched the room, following the sound, but no matter where he turned, only yellow eyes greeted him, each one bulging out of the ground. Massive clawed hands hoisted Neoshadows into plain sight. A swarm of them circled in on Sora, staring blankly at him. Twitching.

"Perhaps the form of a Heartless truly _does_ suit you best. Like them, you helplessly obeyed Maleficent's commands. And like them, you've caused nothing but prolonged suffering…"

Maybe he had before, but he'd learned since then! He'd _changed_. Bristling, Sora spun around, slicing each and every Neoshadow in half. They all collapsed and sank into the surrounding darkness, but more yellow eyes blinked open. More Neoshadows approached, raising their claws. Hissing, Sora bombarded them with green flames, but that hardly held them back for long. More and more emerged, pushing him back. Swarming him. All the while, Zexion continued to speak.

"Deep down, I'm certain you still feel the pull towards the Keyblade and hunger for freshly beating hearts. Even with your mind, you are still a mere creature of darkness. Why fight what is only natural? Your friends would never accept you as you are."

With one more swipe of his claws, all the Heartless toppled over, leaving Sora alone again. He half expected more yellow eyes to sprout up from the shadows, but instead, he heard two sets of approaching footsteps. The first figure's puffy, blue waders and yellow top with its overlapping straps stood out like a sore thumb. The same could be said for his shoulder-length silver hair. A shell good luck charm swayed with each step, and one of his gloved hands squeezed the handle of his Keyblade. Just about a foot behind him, Sora spotted Kairi's red hair, and white tank top.

Gasping, Sora pushed himself into an upright stance and stared at his approaching friends. But while a part of him wanted to dash straight up to him, something seemed… odd. Neither one of 'em smiled as they saw him. As Riku drew closer, his expression tensed into a grimace, and the Keyblade shook in his grip. About two feet away, he stopped, sneered, and pointed the Keyblade's tip at Sora's chest, while Kairi shuddered and averted her eyes. Just watching their reactions made Sora shrink back, cringing.

"Look at what you've become," said Riku. "You're not my friend anymore! You're just a pawn of the darkness."

"Do something, Riku! Before he tears out both our hearts!"

Sora fell backwards, landing flat on his rump. It felt like he'd been pierced by a thousand icicles. Sharp, chilling. It was one thing hearing Zexion's insults, but his own _friends?_ Their words only served to remind him of his own fears, and he looked down at his clawed hands, ran his tongue across the tips of his teeth… Both reminders of how much he'd changed. Even worse, both Riku and Kairi seemed to loom over him now, standing like skyscrapers, while he felt like a puny mouse. Raising his Keyblade with one sweep of his arms, Riku bolted his way, ready to attack! Too bad Sora's legs refused to budge…

Yet as Riku drew closer, one thing caught his eye. Something… odd. Sure, Kairi's charm shook with each pounding footstep, but what the heck happened to the necklace Sora gave him? And, wait a sec! After all of Riku's stress, why the heck would he suddenly decide he hated Sora? Riku knew he'd become a Heartless. He didn't even seem to mind. Putting two and two together, Sora climbed back to his feet, flexed his claws, and tore towards the approaching 'Riku'.

If Zexion had actually done his homework, maybe his little trick would've worked. Instead, he created a glaring opening in his mirage, an opening that Sora dove into head first. Once he reached the phony Riku he formed an X with both his arms before slamming his eyes shut and clawing straight through him. A sharp gasp in an entirely _different_ voice proved his suspicions, and when he turned around he found himself standing right below the balcony again with Zexion hunched over on his knees.

"How… could this be?"

Panting like a helpless mutt, he gripped at the front of his cloak. His visible eye twitched, and he sluggishly stood back up. Breathing in and out, he dusted off the front of his coat before straightening his back.

"So even my illusions failed to dissuade you."

Sora threw back his shoulders and lifted his chin. _Well, they were pretty lousy. You didn't even get your facts straight!_

"So I see." His fists tightened. "Unfortunately for you, my patience has grown thin…"

He raised one of his arms, palm facing Sora. A crooked smirk worked its way across his face, while a thorny mist wrapped around his finger tips. As his weapon started to form, Sora's back arched, and he raised his claws, bracing himself for the inevitable fight. However, as the mist took on the shape of a humungous rectangle, Sora rubbed his eyes. What the heck was that thing, some kinda flattened box? With his eyes glued to Zexion's hand, he watched the smog subside. Then he caught what looked like a huge stack of pages pinned together by a solid black cover. At that moment, all his anxieties fluttered away, and he muffled his laughter with one of his hands. Zexion really gonna fight him with a _book?_ What was he gonna do, lecture him to death?

As if to answer that internal question, Zexion flicked his wrist, and the book hovered out in front of him and flipped wide open. The pages started flipping at lightning speed, and Sora felt his feet dragging across the floor, pulled by a tremendous pulling force. It snapped him outta his laughing fit, and he flipped around, picking up speed. Yet no matter how fast he moved his legs, he continued to accelerate backwards.

Even the spikes of his hair bent back towards the book. Teeth chattering, he slammed his claws into the ground and tried pinning himself in place, but he soon felt his feet leave the floor. Then his claws. Flailing his arms, he jerked his body forward, then sideways. Nothing worked. Soon his surroundings all blurred. The rapid page flipping now sounded like a wasp's buzzing. The pages enclosed on him from the sides. In a last-ditch escape effort, he spewed flames out of his palms.

Then the book slammed shut.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**END NOTE: **So, much like Mim, Zexion can understand Sora. This actually extends to other Organization members. Why they didn't hear him before essentially amounts to his distance and the fact that the noise in the grey area drowned him out. You'll note that he actually didn't speak in their presence during his second visit.

Moving along, I had to cut Sora's TWTNW visit here into two chapters due to length. Next chapter, I plan on wrapping up the Zexion fight as well as some other little details. THEN we'll finally get back to Riku and see what the deal was with XIII's note. And don't worry, Sora's not getting offed or anything. I'm not _that_ cruel. ;)

Lastly, I've set up a tumblr for Antipode where I'll be putting down more detailed notes on my creative process for this fic, a timeline for Act 1 so new readers can start here if they wish, and other miscellaneous things like design sketches of some of the characters' forms in other worlds. You can find it at **khantipode** if you wish. Right now there's just an FAQ, but I'll probably fiddle with it in my spare time. First, I've got final projects to do for school. u_u


	37. Overwhelmed

**Chapter 37: Overwhelmed**

Sora's head felt as if it'd been crammed beneath a pile of boulders. Yet despite the weight, he managed to lift it up after a few seconds of struggling. With his eyes still closed, he pressed his palms into the smooth ground beneath him. Chilling to the touch, it felt just like ice, minus the moisture and slickness. But wait; didn't he get sucked into a book? As images of turning pages and his frantic escape attempts flooded his mind, his eyes snapped wide open, and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

A whirling mess of greys and blacks surrounded him from all directions, and a breeze smothered the spikes of his hair. The minute he looked down, he sprung backwards with his jaw hanging open. But who could blame him? His feet hovered on nothing but more shifting clouds. By all means, he should've fallen, sunken, or at least floated in this place! Instead, he felt solid terrain beneath his shoes. Talk about bizarre. But where the heck did Zexion go? And more importantly, how was he gonna escape?

Before he got the chance to scan the area further, he heard Ven's voice blurt out a quick, _"Sora, look out!"_

And it was a good thing, too, because the minute Sora swiveled around, he spotted a black object whizzing straight at his face. Wincing, he threw himself down hands first and slid across the invisible ground. The object just barely grazed the tip of his hair before screeching to a stop. It was then that he caught the numeral VI inscribed on the spine and the shuffling pages within the cover. That stupid book was here, too?

Claws flexing, Sora snarled and dashed at his new target. Then he felt something pound into his side, knocking him sky high. As he spiraled through the air, he watched what seemed like dozens of matching books encircle him. Arms flailing, Sora thrust himself to the right when two more books fired his way. Striking the ground with his claws, he then slammed his foot into the cover of another one before firing off green sparks with a flick of his fingertips. The pages of four more books blackened and crumbled into tiny piles of ash. If only that was the end of it.

_This is what I get for missing almost a year of school, isn't it? _Three more books zoomed at his face. Rather than run, he waited until the they came within an arm's length of his face. Then, with a quick swipe of his arms, he grabbed the two on the sides and smacked them into the right middle and shredded the pages. _Sheesh, how many books does this guy_ **_have?_**

_"Enough to fill at least a hundred libraries, I bet." _Ven groaned. _ "Just try not to let 'em hit you again! Those things look like they could smash through concrete."_

_Hey, at least you're not the one who—_

_SMACK!_ With what felt like the force of a rhinoceros to the face, Sora tumbled backwards, and his head struck the floor. Or whatever he was standing on. Rubbing at his cheek, he flung himself up feet first and launched himself on top of the perpetrator: one of the books cloaked in a strange red glow. With his fingers wrapped around both the front and back cover, he pushed all his weight on his target, trying to hold it flat. Instead, the book quivered while reinforcements rained down from above. Hissing, Sora raked his claws across that pesky book before sinking into a shadow. The rest struck the ground just seconds later.

Each one bounced back into the air, whirling like pinwheels. They hovered around Sora's shadow, like vultures awaiting their prey. What a pain! It didn't help that the one book that bashed his face started floating away from the masses. Were the rest of the books some kind of diversion?

There was only one way to find out.

Like a jack-in-the box, Sora sprung up and unleashed a bombardment of purple bolts that crackled and hissed as they struck those dumb decoys. An explosion of pages unfolded all around him, and he tore straight through 'em—literally! Thankfully, he passed through without any messy paper cuts. Then, with one snap of his claws, he slowed the lone lexicon down to a crawl.

Once he drew close enough, Sora leaped up, grinned, and turned the pages into his own personal scratching post. A scream from within soon confirmed his suspicions, and out popped Zexion, glowing neon green. So that was his way of fighting, huh? Well, the jig was up! After rubbing his hands together, Sora swerved behind him and sent flames trailing up the tail of his coat before swiping at his back. With his movements at a snail's pace, he failed to escape the electricity that surged at his head. While he wiggled around helplessly, Sora pulled back his fist and slammed his knuckles against Zexion's face. That was what he deserved for those freaky mind games.

Yet just seconds after the punch, a smarmy grin spread across Zexion's face. Then the grey and black surroundings burst into a white glow that would've incinerated Sora's eyes, had he not slapped his hands over his face. When that light finally subsided, he found himself standing on a solid, blue floor again while his eyes drifted to that winged balcony. Back in the castle, huh? But that didn't explain where Zexion—

Before he could even finish that thought, he experienced the weight of a brick wall colliding with his spine. He barely caught himself on the way down with his hands before whipping the other way. Sure enough, Zexion stood there without any sign of scratch marks, burns, or even a black eye. Instead, he stood there snickering and cradled his dumb book in his arm.

"Not a bad performance, though I'm afraid your tactics are incredibly predictable." His grin widened. "I imagine Riku would find your efforts disappointing at best."

_Wanna bet?_

_"Sora, don't—"_

Whatever Ven had to say, he didn't care to listen this time. Not with Zexion standing there with an invisible 'hit me' sign tacked to his coat. Scraping his claws against the floor, Sora barged straight at the Nobody, ready to shred that stupid textbook. But as he drew closer, Zexion's body started shaking. One Zexion became two, then three, then four, and they all floated around him, each with their own equally annoying weapons.

Brow furrowed, Sora lunged at one of the Zexions, but his claws slipped straight through him. When he struck at the second, he faced similar results. He hacked at the third, slashed at the fourth, but they all exploded in smoke. By the time he'd finished them all off, he had to stop to catch his breath.

At that very moment, he felt his feet sliding backwards, and when he turned around, he spotted a huge, swirling black mass rising up from the floor. In the blink of an eye, his head spun wildly on its axis, while the whole place blurred together.

_"You know, maybe you shouldn't rush through this!_ _This guy's full of—"_

_Not now, Ven! Can't you see I'm in the middle of—_

The whirlwind tossed Sora aside, flinging him face-first towards a wall. Cringing, he wrapped his arms around his chest and sank through a quick corridor. As soon as he hit the floor, though, he felt the temperature spike while green blasts swooped towards his feet. Not just any blasts, either! Though he slid away from the attacks, a few embers grazed his legs, and he instantly knew what he'd come up against. Looking up, he eyed Zexion flinging two more fireballs at his face and immediately gulped. Did this guy just… copy him?

With next to no time to think, Sora hopped to the left. While he missed one of the blasts, the other nailed him flat on the cheek. Another crashed right into his chest. A third sent heat trailing up his arm, and he instinctively threw himself into a roll across the floor. Then a purple flash flooded his vision and white hot lightning dashed down his spine. Squirming wildly, Sora collapsed on his back. From across the room, he heard Zexion's chuckle.

"I have to admit, you've got a remarkable set of skills for a mere Heartless. _Maleficent_ must have trained you well…"

_Shut up!_ Sora spun towards the sound of Zexion's voice, his face twisting into a grimace. And while he found the little pest just a few yards away, a blue aura wrapped around each of his hands, neither of which grasped his weapon. Instead, three of those books all floated along the edges of the room, glowing pale red. And to make matters worse, two duplicates stood at Zexion's sides, both of which raised their arms and spewed more fire from their palms.

Sora didn't know if those were real attacks or illusions, and he sure didn't care to find out! The second the fireballs drew close, he sank himself back into the floor and slithered straight towards Zexion. Except… why was he just standing there again? Did he have _another_ trick up his sleeve?

Ven was right. He needed to stay alert, but at the same time, he couldn't just flee. With the two copy Zexions creeping closer and closer, he had to at least try something! So, while it probably screamed recklessness, Sora shot outta the floor. But while he managed to scrape his claws across Zexion's cheeks, his second swipe collided with nothing but thin air. A shadow lay flat on the floor where Zexion had just stood, and Sora stared at the sight.

_Gah! Don't tell me he's copying **everything** I do!_

_"Wait a sec, if he's copying your skills…"_

…Oh no. His fire, thunder, and sinking trick were all bad enough on their own, but those moves just barely scratched the surface! And with three of them and only one of him...

Sora didn't want to think about it. Didn't even have time! Tearing himself away from the now hidden Nobody, Sora scrambled across the floor, just barely catching the copies slinking in from the sides. Though he swerved around the corner, a low ticking sound reached his ears, and his limbs grew heavy. Suddenly, the two copies and Zexion blazed towards him at the speed of a bullet train. And no matter how hard he tried to run, Sora only managed to trudge at a slow crawl.

The fiery bombardment that followed left him helpless. He barely even lifted his claws to deflect a third blow before electricity surged throughout his body and sent him to his knees. It was by luck alone that he managed to sink beneath the incoming ring of purple poison. He waited a few seconds for the spell to subside before popping back out. Unfortunately, he soon felt a weight on both his eyelids. Next thing he knew, he awoke with another jolt. Sora's face smashed into the floor, and he burst into a wheezing fit. When he looked up, he saw the three Zexions circling him like sharks, and two had already raised their hands for another attack.

On the upside, at least his movements bounced back to their regular speed. No longer reduced to a slug, Sora shot away from his three attackers, scurried up the wall, and hopped onto the balcony at a breakneck pace. Sure, Zexion and his copies would probably pursue him before long, but he needed a few seconds to recoup and reassess this whole fight.

From up on his perch, he once again noticed the books flanking the arena. Just like earlier, they hovered in place and continued to radiate a freakish red glow. He hadn't thought much of them before, but from his new vantage point, he could already imagine three bull's-eyes in their places. So, after clapping his hands and letting his wounds wash away, Sora dove head-first towards the book to his left and pounded his fists against its center.

One of the three Zexions shuddered. For a split second, his body flickered, giving Sora all the confirmation he needed. Unfortunately, he missed his chance to land another blow when a crisscrossing of blue light blasted his way. The attack catapulted Sora backwards and towards the balcony's tip. Squeezing his eyes shut, he jerked to the side and latched onto the very edge. Right as the air started crackling, he hoisted himself up and just narrowly missed another round of electrocution.

He must've really set them off by touching their precious parchment. Maybe these attacks were their attempt to scare him away. Too bad he didn't care to play nice. Instead, Sora tugged at the skin below his eyes before lighting up his fists and leaping over the edge. On the way down, he hurled flame after flame at all three books. With each hit, the two copies flickered again, while Zexion gasped and groaned.

With a soft 'tsk', Sora reduced the first of the books to a heap of shredded paper before tearing across the next. But even with one copy down, Zexion and his remaining double continued their offense by pelting the whole room with ash stains and firing off ring after ring of poison. This forced Sora into all sorts of crazy contortions while he slid, scrambled, and leaped between spells. Even then, he couldn't escape the sensation of needles piercing his skin when one poison spell struck his back side. In the time it took him to get back on his feet, Zexion slid up behind him and latched onto his hood. Hoisting him high, the Nobody squeezed Sora's neck, and within seconds, the whole room started to spin. Before he knew it, Sora became a pancake on the wall, and he felt as if he'd been flattened by a train.

Gritting his teeth, Sora pressed his weight into the wall and snarled. This fight wasn't over yet!

Thankfully, after what felt like an eternity of scurrying left and right, Sora tackled the final book and tore it straight in half. Its pages scattered across the floor, fizzling away in just a matter of seconds. When Zexion shrieked, Sora almost thought he'd won, but the minute he turned to face the Nobody, he found another open book blocking his view. And just like before, his feet dragged closer and closer by the second. Rather than fight it this time around, Sora only sneered. Not like he could pull himself free in the first the cover snapped shut, he expected to see the same old cloudy landscape around him. Instead, he stood in pitch blackness, save for three nearby spotlights. They flickered from red to blue and red all over again. For the first few flashes, Sora stood still and scratched his head. Then he noticed a single lexicon flashing from one spot to the next. . Just what the heck was Zexion trying this time? Blowing out a puff of air, Sora dashed towards a blue spotlight where the book waited. He came real close, too, before the light flashed red, and the book zipped clear across to the other side.

Crouching low, Sora prepared to make chase, but before he could even lift one foot, a glassy wall sprung up around the blue spotlight. Then the ground rumbled and the temperature skyrocketed. Before he even got the chance to sink, Sora eyed a monstrous brown and orange mass cruising his way. It was all he saw before a flaming hot sensation swallowed his whole body and an avalanche of rocks pounded him into the dirt.

It didn't matter that he had no voice. Sora still screamed his lungs out. What else could he even do? Even when the onslaught ended, he continued to shout until he ran out of breath. At that point, he remained flat on the ground with raspy breath. Luckily, he still had Ven to pull him together.

_"C'mon, Sora," _he said. _"If you give up now, we're both done for!"_

Right. He had to get up. How else was he gonna keep his promises? Slacking off in the middle of a fight would get him nowhere fast. So, pressing his weight into one of his elbows, Sora got back on all fours and opened up his eyes. When the he found grey and black blotches in place of shadows and spotlights, he let out a great big sigh. After getting splattered by meteors, he actually welcomed the change of scenery. Granted, he barely got the chance to soak it in before lexicons rained down from the sky.

When he tried to run, his limbs wobbled, and he nearly slipped mid-step. Two books crash landed at each of his sides, with another two plummeting straight towards his head. Left with no other choice, Sora flattened himself and dashed forward. Every last book pounded behind him, creating a dull cadence. He paid it no mind. Not when he spotted an oh-so-familiar book coated in red. A book that he cornered just seconds later as he emerged from his shadow in a fiery eruption. At least magic still came easily enough.

But when the castle walls flashed back into focus, he once again faced Zexion free of any visible injuries. In fact, Zexion now clasped onto a golden vial coated in stars and moons. Teeth bared, Sora scampered towards the Nobody, ready to swat that elixir outta his grip. But before he got the chance, Zexion shook his head and flickered over to the right. Grinning widely, he ripped off the elixir's crystal lid and let a waterfall of liquid ooze down his throat.

Shoulders trembling, Sora slammed his fists against the floor. Why hadn't he stopped to consider items? Just one swig of that elixir probably cleaned up all of Zexion's injuries and gave him an energy boost for good measure! Sure, he could heal up too. In fact, Sora soon snapped his claws and felt the stinging sensation across his face and arms subside. Even then, his limbs still felt more like noodles than anything. Healing alone couldn't erase his fatigue.

With one eyebrow raised, Zexion took a step towards Sora. "Are you perhaps jealous?" he said. "Surely you didn't come empty handed…"

Sora huffed, stomping towards him with a scowl. _Hey, who needs items? If you were a real threat, you would've finished me five minutes ago!_

"It's a bit early to tempt fate." He raised his palm. "Though I simply _must_ thank you for your cooperation. Perhaps there's hope for you yet."

_Cooperation? Hey, who said anything about—_

Something seized him by the ankles and threw him into the air. When Sora caught the black cyclone stretching up from the floor, he winced. No matter how hard he squirmed, jerked, and flailed, the whirlwind tossed him around relentlessly, all while slurping up even more of his strength. By the time he broke free, the sight of three glowing books along with the now duplicated Zexion made Sora writhe.

Not that it stopped him from giving it his all. Despite the flaming showers, crashing thunderbolts, sweeping poison spells, Sora still managed to pull himself towards the books and thrash them with a few slashes here and there. He stumbled around after taking blows to his sides, shivered when his motions slowed and toxins sank into his skin. Yet in spite of the pain, he kept clawing his attackers and charring the books at every chance he got.

By the time he took out the second one, though, he could barely even run. His feet felt like anvils and his hands like bowling balls. With Zexion sliding in for yet another attack, Sora did the only thing he could think of and sank for what seemed like the millionth time. Hidden in his shadow, he pulled himself beneath the balcony, but Zexion trailed right behind him. No matter where Sora turned, he'd probably keep stalking him. Waiting for him to break free.

Why didn't he leave when he still had the chance?

_"Sora," _said Ven. _"Maybe we should go. Forget about me, okay? You've got a message to give to Riku. That's what really matters."_

_No, I can't do that. What kinda friend would I be if I backed down on a promise?_

_"Hey, I've made it this long, haven't I? And let's face it. The second you leave is the second he loses our trail. I doubt he can smell all the way across worlds."_

"I wouldn't prioritize a promise at a time like this." Zexion shook his head. "And don't forget that I can hear every word that you say."

For once, the jerk had a point. Talking to Ven meant cluing Zexion in for good measure. As much as he wanted to reassure him, Sora zipped his trap and slid up the wall. At this point, brute strength just wouldn't cut it. He'd already driven himself past the point of exhaustion. And even if he made it to another part of the castle, what stopped Zexion from pursuing or even dragging reinforcements along? Maybe leaving was the better option. He'd found all he needed to know about Naminé, after all.

But at the same time, facing Xemnas meant answering all sorts of questions, not just for Ven's sake, but for Riku and Kairi's, too. With the way the numbers stacked up, he _needed_ to stay. And maybe… maybe there was one trick that could still work. A spell Zexion would never see coming, not after Sora's focus on nonstop attacks.

By now, Zexion stood at the edge of the room with his eyes glued to Sora's shadow. His foot tapped, and he stroked his chin. If Sora just stayed there for little bit longer, maybe it'd work. Keeping his eyes locked on target, Sora burst free from the wall. He focused hard, picturing prancing sheep. And when he thrust his fist forward, he watched the dull glow of his magic coil its way up Zexion's legs.

"What?" He hobbled backwards, gawking at Sora. "No! This was _not_ what I…"

His knees trembled, and he collapsed on the floor. Though he tried to lift himself back up, his eyes soon slid closed, and he fell down on his chest. Just to make sure the spell worked, Sora crept over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. When Zex failed to budge, Sora let out another sigh and brushed the sweat off his forehead.

Who knew how long that spell would even last? He'd already taken about a million chances, and facing Xemnas meant even more risks up ahead. While he could've left Zexion and hoped for the best, another idea crept into Sora's head. Stuck in slumber, Zexion would never expect all the darkness rising up all around him, nor would he anticipate Sora nudging him down into it with the tip of his shoe. One little trip through the portal would drop him smack dab in the middle of that lounge area's floor. If any Organization members entered the room, they'd find him sleeping like a baby for at least a few minutes. Talk about perfect humiliation.

But Ven must not've felt the same way, given what he said next.

_"You do realize he's gonna tell the others about us, right?"_

_Yeah, I know. _Sora shrugged, watching the portal sink away. _But I figure we're in danger no matter what happens. Might as well buy a little more time, right?_

_"Well, to tell you the truth, I probably would've done the same thing." _Ven chuckled. _"I might've saved him as a kid, but now that he's a creep, I'd say he deserved everything you dished up."_

_I dunno. I think I might've gone a bit too easy on him._

But all jokes aside, they really needed to move. So, with nothing but an empty chamber surrounding him, Sora dug his claws into the wall and crept up balcony one more time. Another entrance stood just ahead, and while he had no idea where it'd take him, Sora marched on through with his head held high. The clock was ticking. Soon, Zexion would wake up and blab to the others. He'd probably set the whole Organization after Sora in no time flat.

In order to stand a chance, they'd have to hurry. Hurry despite the exhaustion and the risks.

_"But you know,"_ said Ven. _"If things do get outta hand, you can always turn back. I won't hold it against you."_

_Sure, but if we're lucky, we won't have to. All we've gotta do is stay one step ahead._

**x.x.x**

Enough was enough. After suffering through memory after memory, he didn't _care_ what Xemnas thought. With both his fists squeezed tight, Riku thundered up the steps to the Altar of Naught and stormed across the platform when he finally reached the top. Just his luck that Xemnas stood right along the edge with his eyes glued to that glowing blob of hearts. Even with Riku's footsteps pounding across the floor, he didn't budge. Didn't even bat an eye.

Well, that just wouldn't do. With his back bent forward, Riku cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted loud and clear.

"Xemnas! I've got a bone to pick with you."

"Is something troubling you?" He kept his eyes on the moon. "Did you not enjoy your mission?"

"Did I not… Oh, that's rich." Growling, Riku forced his lips into a crooked smirk and clapped his hands together. "Sure, I enjoyed it. Who wouldn't want to relive their most traumatizing memories all over again?"

"Hmm…" Slow as a snail, Xemnas turned around, and he looked to Riku with narrowed eyes. "Are you implying that I wished for you to suffer? Surely that would be counterproductive to your success…"

Ugh. Was this his way of playing mind games? Grumbling under his breath, Riku reached up and rubbed at his brow. He didn't have the patience for this.

"Don't lie. You're the one who gave me those cards in the first place."

"I did, there is no denying that. However, even I could not predict the results they would yield."

Riku crossed his arms and scoffed. That seemed almost _too _convenient. Why would Xemnas hand him those cards if he didn't understand them in the first place? If he really cared about that lousy chamber, shouldn't he have done his homework first?

He had to be hiding something, and Riku fully intended to expose the truth.

"So what are you trying to say?"

Xemnas' hand hovered over his chest, and he trudged just a little bit closer. "What I mean is that the cards react differently to each individual who wields them. Castle Oblivion is remarkable in its aptitude for revealing our strongest memories. Therefore, if you only encountered tragedy, it is but a reflection of yourself. An unfortunate one, but a reflection all the same."

"You knew…" Riku's fists shook. "You knew, and you didn't tell me? And you honestly expect me to go back and search again?"

Xemnas shook his head. "Once more, you assume far too much. While there is no denying the pain you've endured, those memories are but a small piece of your entire life. I knew there was a possibility you would face those experiences anew, but I believed… No, I had _hoped_ that my suspicions would prove false."

Hope? What good was this so-called hope? Lip service alone could never make up for what he'd seen. Even now, Riku fought hard to keep his mind from drifting back to his nightmarish experiences. He struggled to wash away the very second the Fake thrust his Keyblade through Sora's chest. Maybe Xemnas was right about the cards showing only the important memories. All of his failures had long since piled up and crushed the few good memories he had left. They eradicated all but his promise to Naminé, and even that had been tainted by his thirst for revenge.

But now the fire that once drove his actions had withered away, leaving only embers and ash. As he stood there in silence, his mind wandered back to Halloween Town. Back to those wide, empty ruins he and the Fake pummeled that Leechgrave and even shared a few laughs. He still grappled helplessly, trying to make sense of it all. He still struggled, torn between fear, sheer outrage, and maybe, just maybe, a tiny sliver of respect.

If Xemnas knew, what would he even think? He already knew of Riku's uncertainties before. What if… What if those cards were just his way to prevent him from having second thoughts?

The more he thought about it, the more likely it seemed, and he soon shot Xemnas a fiery glare.

"I don't trust you," he said. "You say you hoped for the best, but how do I know it's true? How can I be sure you aren't lying through your teeth and intentionally keeping things from me? I really wouldn't put it past you."

At first, Xemnas remained dead silent. The muscles surrounding his eyes went rigid, and he shifted his shoulders back. Peering straight into Riku's eyes, he inched closer and closer, looking more like a mountain with each step he took.

"For what reason would I conceal secrets from you? As I have said before, you are a valuable asset to this Organization and an honored guest. As the _true_ hero of the Keyblade, you deserve nothing but utmost respect. After all, Kingdom Hearts would be nothing without you…"

"Nothing, huh?"

All this flattery out of the blue… His gut instinct told him to stay on guard. Easier said than done, though. Xemnas' word choice was just too perfect. The way he elevated Riku's importance left him speechless and plunged him back into the depths of confusion. He _was_ the true Keyblade wielder and he _did_ deserve respect… didn't he? Despite leaving the Door to Darkness open, outright attacking people just to ruin the Fake's reputation, and knowingly exploiting an evil Genie…

No, he didn't deserve respect anymore, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't _want_ it. After losing almost all his friends and his entire identity, he yearned for acknowledgement as much as he yearned for the return of Sora's heart. But who even gave him that respect within the Organization? Saïx sure didn't with the way he shoved Riku around and barked orders in his ears. Vexen always gave him weird stares and pelted him with irritating questions, and Xigbar talked down to him, just like a little kid. Really, he could count on one hand the number of people who'd shown the slightest hint of caring. The Fake was one of them, and _Xemnas_ wasn't.

Yet even with his cold demeanor, he did reunite Riku with his closest friends… The ones who mattered above all else.

_If you wish to protect the things that matter, it is in your best interest to proceed… _

He winced, thinking back on those words. To protect the things that matter… Why had Xemnas used that exact wording? That coupled with his sudden praise left Riku staring at his Superior, though he tried to tear his eyes away. The cold, unwavering gaze left Riku feeling as if he'd shrunk down to the size of a flea. And while his amber eyes reeked of darkness and his hair shone silver, there was something about his face that…

_You gotta keep this a secret, okay? Otherwise all the magic will—_

Riku choked out a gasp, and his hands flew to his head. What was he _thinking?_ How could he possibly look at Xemnas and think back on such an old, cherished memory? Past experiences had taught him not to trust so easily. Even with Xemnas' few generous actions, he'd still left so many questions unanswered and locked Riku in the dark. And with the events at Castle Oblivion, he needed to stand firm. He wasn't about to become the Organization's doormat.

But when he opened his eyes and looked to Xemnas again, the storm building within him wavered again. No further words escaped him.

At that point, Xemnas straightened his back. Then one of his arms bent up and his hand hovered directly over Riku's shoulder. When he clamped down, Riku almost shrieked and whipped out his Keyblade. Too bad his muscles just wouldn't cooperate.

"It is clear that you have struggled. I can sense your exhaustion just by looking at you." He tightened his grip. "However, I cannot deny my curiosity, and therefore, I must ask… How do you feel after reliving those hardships?"

"How do I feel?" Riku swatted his hand away. "How do you _think_ I feel? After everything that's happened with the Fake lately, going through those nightmares again only made things _worse._ And when I look at who he was back in Hollow Bastion and who he's become…"

"You still have doubts." Xemnas finally stepped back, though his gaze remained fixed in place. "Even after witnessing his callous actions yet again, do you truly believe he is capable of change?"

That was the million dollar question, wasn't it? Could the Fake change?

"I don't know." He sighed. "But I guess you're right about those memories being the most important. This whole time, I've been so focused on getting Sora's heart back and blaming _him_ for everything that I never stopped to consider other possibilities. My hate pushed my along, gave me a reason to fight."

Why hide the truth? Even if Xemnas' actions hung doubts over his head, he doubtlessly knew Riku's primary motivation. He hardly showed subtlety when it came to his friends, and he'd pleaded in the past to reduce his copy to a bleeding pulp.

"Indeed…" Xemnas brought a hand to his chin, eyes half-lidded. "And to think I have stifled your sense of purpose by preventing you from fulfilling your ultimate desire. You have my deepest apology…"

His words smashed through Riku like a hammer to glass, sending him doubling back. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, and he grasped at the front of his coat. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't tear his eyes away from Xemnas' piercing stare. The longer he looked at him, the more Riku's fingers twitched, while a churning sensation formed in the pit of his stomach. A part of him wanted to seize his Keyblade now, just to feel more secure. Only an idiot would ignore the implications. After all, Xemnas always prevented him from one thing above all else.

"Just what are you trying to say?"

"Perhaps the time has come," he said, brushing past Riku. He wandered over to the top of the staircase and clasped his hands behind his back. "While his weapon _has_ aided the progression of Kingdom Hearts, I can no longer starve your heart from what it truly seeks…"

"You don't mean…"

"I do." When Xemnas peered over his shoulder, his eyes practically glistened. His lips pulled up into a broad smirk, and he let out a deep, throaty chuckle. "Henceforth, you are free to do what you wish with the Replica. I now relinquish all restrictions…"

Funny how the words he once craved now stung like a thousand daggers. As Xemnas descended the steps, Riku remained frozen with his eyes glued to the ground. What could he even say to that?

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**END NOTE:** Zexion's fighting style was inspired by a combination of his Re: Chain of Memories battle and his KH2 Final Mix fight. His use of taunts was his attempt at riling Sora up, making him easier to attack. The elixir? A nod to the fact that he carries one in his Re: Chain of Memories deck. That, and with an unpredictable foe, it never hurts to have a little insurance. ;)

While Sora's excursion in TWTNW is far from over, we'll return to the main gang next time after a whopping five chapters break! Next chapter, you'll finally get to see what XIII's message entails. Going by my current outline for the fic, I estimate that we have somewhere around five to seven chapters left in Act 2. Of course, I won't know for sure until I buckle down and write the sequences out. It could be more, it could be less.

However, I do want to thank everyone who's read thus far! It only recently dawned on me that I've been working on Act 2 for a little over a year now. After losing steam for Dual Destinies and procrastinating for years on Act 1's completion, I'm thrilled to have made it this far, and I hope to keep on trucking when I tackle future arcs.


	38. At Wit's End

**Chapter 38: At Wit's End**

_Kairi,_

_We need to talk. Look for a portal tomorrow, and I'll see you there._

_- Sora_

Riku's fingers tapped against the library table as he skimmed over the note. It was by luck alone that they'd found it earlier, lying just below the front door. Had Goofy not eyeballed it on their way out for breakfast, they might've missed it altogether. And really, it seemed almost too good to be true. A surprise message from Sora suggesting he was ready to meet with one of them? After his last note promised details on Naminé, this could've been big news. But still, something seemed a little… off. The message lacked the usual messy scribbling of past notes, even if the handwriting otherwise matched up. And why did he want to meet now of all times? Something didn't add up, and Riku soon slapped the note down on the table and pinched the bridge of his nose. What to do…?

The others didn't seem near as bothered by it. Off by one of the shelves, Goofy blurted out one of his usual laughs before slapping a hand down on Kairi's shoulder.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's got some good news for ya! It's gotta be somethin' important if he wants to talk to ya in person."

"And it's about time too," said Donald. "If you ask me, he should've stopped hiding months ago. The notes help, but what's he so afraid of?"

Kairi snickered, giving him a light tap on the forehead. "I think I have an idea..."

"Hey!" Donald's back lurched forward, and shook one of his fists like a rattle. "Why d'you always gotta bring up my temper? I'm not _that_ scary, you know."

"I dunno, Donald! Ya kinda left yourself open for that one."

"See? Even Goofy agrees!" She paused, grin faltering. "But, honestly? I'm a little surprised, too. Sora's been so secretive lately. If it weren't for his sloppy handwriting and his necklace, we wouldn't even have proof that he wrote those other notes."

"And that's just it." Riku tore his eyes away from the message, slinging an arm over one of the chairs. "I hate to bring you guys down, but am I really the only one who finds this strange?"

Kairi winced, squeezing her hand around her necklace. Her eyes darted from Donald and Goofy over to Riku, and she made her way towards the table.

"Riku, I thought you'd be happy about this. This might be our chance to get Sora to come back with us. Isn't that what you want?"

"Of course it is. You know that." Riku's eyes drifted down to the crown necklace, and he scooped it up in his hand. "Believe me, all this time Sora's kept us in the dark has been just as rough for me as it has for you. It's just… something about that note seems shady, and I don't think we should jump to conclusions just yet."

The sound of footsteps pattering across the table pulled Riku's attention away from her just briefly. Scooping up the note in one of his hands, Jiminy squinted and fiddled with his top hat. With his free hand, he stroked his chin and let out a soft hum.

"You know, I think Riku might be onto something. I might not know Sora the way you two fellas do, but this message does seem kinda different." He looked up at Riku. "Think you could pull out the others for a sec? Maybe if we put 'em side by side, we can get somewhere."

Of course. Why hadn't he thought of that sooner? At Jiminy's words, Riku stuffed his hand down into his pocket, feeling past the potions and ethers. Deep down at the very bottom, he felt the flat edges of some slips of paper. Latching onto the corners, he yanked them all out and spread them across the tabletop before motioning at the others to come closer. While Donald and Goofy wandered his way, he pressed his palms against the table's surface and peered down at the line of notes. In just a matter of seconds, Kairi slipped over to his side with one hand pressed to her lips. Like Riku, her eyes became glued to the lineup of letters.

Riku knew something was up.

First, he looked to Sora's earliest letter, which read: _Riku, get to Hollow Bastion. __**Now.**__ Something bad's about to happen!_

It was short and hastily scrawled out with no signature. The next note read a bit less sloppily, but still…

_I went to the black coats' world. They're doing all kinds of shady stuff with the Heartless, and it sounds like they're pushing people into the darkness, too! I don't know why, but I'll try and get to the bottom of this. Until then, be extra careful. They might be sending a ton of Heartless your way._

_P.S. For some reason, it sounds like they need your Keyblade. I'll keep you posted if I learn anything else._

_- A friend_

Only a vague signature. The third message? A simple 'Don't give up' and nothing more. The most recent ones? Also unsigned. Ink stains splattered some of the corners, and each letter looked as if it'd been inscribed with a shaky hand. Moreover, Riku could just _hear_ Sora's voice when he skimmed the other notes. They were chock-full of his dorky enthusiasm, while the latest message seemed almost _too_ vague. Not only that, but past letters addressed him specifically, where this one was written with only Kairi in mind.

The question was why.

With his suspicions safely confirmed, though, Riku turned his back on the table and crossed his arms. He looked to his friends and lowered his brow. "See what I mean? The handwriting's neater, it's actually signed with his name… As much as I want to be excited about this, it seems more like bait than anything."

"Hmm, it's possible!" said Jiminy. "The Organization's a shady bunch. If they ever caught onto Sora's snooping, I can see them trying to give us false leads."

"Wak!" Donald hobbled backwards, nearly landing on his rump. "But how would they know where to find us in the first place?"

"I can think of one way," said Riku, "and it's big, red, and built out of blocks."

Goofy shifted in place. His teeth chattered, and he pulled his arms close to his chest. "But how do ya think they woulda followed us? It's not like they need Gummi Ships when they've got those fancy portals."

"Okay, you've got something there…" Riku sighed. "Still, you never know with those creeps. If they can manipulate memories, who's to say they don't have their own fleet of ships stockpiled for just the right moment?"

With a soft moan, Kairi shook her head and slipped between Riku, Donald, and Goofy. She cast another glance at the notes before her brow furrowed and she rolled her hands into fists.

"I know it's possible," she said, "but I still want to go. What if the message really _is_ from Sora? If I don't take that chance, he might get discouraged. We don't even know what he's been through."

She had a point. Even with the odds stacked against that message's authenticity, there was always a sliver of a chance. It was a gamble either way. If Kairi went through that portal, she'd be walking in blind. With the possible risks, was it really right for her to go alone? She could hold her own in a fight now, but they'd never tussled with any Nobodies besides…

"Hey, I got an idea!" said Jiminy, effectively shattering Riku's focus. He hopped over to the very edge of the table and looked over the entire group. "I know that message was just for Kairi, but if ya all went together, I don't think it'd matter if it was a trap. You could turn their own plans against them."

"It's not a bad idea, but…" Kairi's eyes fell to the floor. "Sora's been hiding this whole time. The last time we even saw his Heartless, he wouldn't even shows his face. So even if we'd be safer as a group, we'd run the risk of scaring him away. I don't want to put that kind of pressure on him."

"Well, maybe ya don't have to!" Goofy beamed, strolling over to Riku. He planted his hand down on his back and gestured to him with his other thumb. "I bet if you and Riku went together, everything'd be a-okay! After all, the two of ya are his best buddies. How could he say no to that?"

"He couldn't, not really." Riku smirked. "And if it does turn out to be a trap, we'd have a way better chance of fighting back. Kind of a win-win situation, right, Kairi?"

"Well, I don't see the harm in it." Her lips curled up, and she pressed her hands against her hips. "Besides, I think we both owe him a little talk about all his hiding lately, and if he tries to sneak off, I might need an extra hand."

"Then you better get moving!" said Donald. "That portal's probably already out there waiting for ya, so don't let us slow you down."

Riku nodded, moseying towards the doorway. He stopped right at the edge of one of the bookshelves and peered over his shoulder. "You guys don't mind holding the fort for a bit, right? If all goes well, we'll be back in no time flat—_with_ Sora."

"Aw, no need to hurry." A smile spread across Donald's beak, and he shrugged. "Me and Goofy know how much you've been waiting to see him. That's why I'm keeping my fingers crossed that it's not some lousy trap."

"Well, we'll have a full report soon enough." He reached for the doorknob, giving it a twist. "C'mon, Kairi. The sooner we get out there, the sooner we'll know for sure."

"And here I thought you were Mr. Skeptical." As she slipped through the door, Kairi plopped a hand on his shoulder. "Glad to see you've come around."

A short march down the steps and through the mansion's front doors led Riku and Kairi out into the courtyard. Other than the twittering of some unseen birds, the place appeared downright deserted at first. With Kairi close behind, Riku wandered around the ranks of weathered down stone arches, keeping his eyes peeled for anything huge, whirling, and black. It wasn't until they'd passed the Gummi Ship and neared the front gates that he finally caught sight of the corridor. Not even a second later, Kairi grabbed him by the wrist and started tugging him towards their destination. He didn't protest, though; after all, a part of him hoped all his suspicions would prove false. A part that grew and grew as they slipped into the dark…

When the darkness subsided, Riku felt his feet pressed against solid stone. His and Kairi's footsteps pounded against the tiled ground beneath them. A soft gasp from behind pulled his attention over to Kairi, who brushed her hand against one of the rectangular columns lining the path. She leaned forward, fixing her eyes down below—not that Riku blamed her. The shining city lights, twinkling stars, pointed spires, and the rushing waters grabbed Riku's attention just as tightly as hers. He didn't even have to guess where they stood, either. Having seen London both as a mouse and a human, he knew the sights quite well. The portal had dragged them straight to Big Ben, no doubt the one just past Neverland.

But while a part of him longed to just soak in the sights, they still needed to assess the situation. So, waving a hand at Kairi, he slipped around the corner. After a few brief moments of stargazing, she took off right behind him, and the two continued their trek through the clock tower. At first, they found nothing but more pillars and the moon glowing through a blanket of clouds. Then, after rounding yet another corner, the two screeched to a halt, and Riku's heart nearly froze at who he saw up ahead.

His black coat almost blended in with the darkened sky. With one hand pressed against one of the columns, he stood in utter silence. There was no mistaking his short, scrawny frame. All Riku's fears of ambush subsided then and there, but the scruffy tuft of blonde hair made it crystal clear that they weren't up for any heartwarming reunions just yet. Technically, the note held true. After all, XIII _was_ Sora's Nobody. How could he have _not_ seen it coming?

"Riku," Kairi whispered, reaching for his hand. "What should we do? I didn't think we'd see…"

"Just act natural." After all, maybe this wasn't so bad. With the Replica nowhere in sight and no Heartless to speak of, who knew how things would turn out? "If we play our cards right, this might even help us get on the Replica's good side."

XIII shoulders shot up, and he lowered his hand to his side. "Kairi?"

Well, there was no turning back from there. Though Kairi started fidgeting with a strand of her hair, she took in a deep breath and crept closer to the Nobody. Riku remained at her side the whole time with one hand wrapped around Sora's necklace. At the sound of the footsteps, XIII spun around. At first his eyes fell on Kairi, but as soon as he glanced to Riku, his eyes narrowed, and he folded his arms.

"What's he doing here? I only wanted to see you."

"Well, too bad," said Riku. "We didn't know if your note was legit, so I decided to—"

"Riku." Kairi muffled his mouth with her hand. "Let me handle this for now, okay? We don't want to make him uncomfortable."

"Then why don't you make him leave?" XIII sneered. "I don't trust him, but I think I can trust you."

"Sorry, Sora…" Kairi frowned, looking back at Riku. "I know you weren't expecting him, but he's my friend, and we both want to see you."

XIII's expression softened, though his lips still sagged. "Why? Why would he want to see me?"

"Because you're my friend, Sora." Riku leaned forward, shooting him a pointed look. "You might be a Nobody now, but that doesn't mean I'll stop caring."

"Get real," said XIII. "If you cared, then you wouldn't have taken my heart."

"Guys, c'mon." Kairi groaned. "Let's not argue about this, okay? Can't we at least try to keep things civil?"

"I will if he does." Riku shrugged. "Believe me, I'm not here to pick fights."

"Fine…" XIII huffed, and he pressed his back against the pillar. "There's something I need to ask you about, anyway."

"I figured as much." Kairi reached for her chin. "So, what is it, Sora?"

"Hollow Bastion," he said. "I want to know how you remember Hollow Bastion."

Riku's mouth flew open at those words, and his eyes bulged. Kairi didn't fare much better. She stumbled right into Riku, biting her lip while her arms dangled limply at her sides. With his feet planted firmly against the floor, Riku barely shook at the impact; he held himself steady, though he looked away from XIII. Pressing his lips together, he lowered a hand onto Kairi's shoulder, and the two exchanged silent stares. He was sure she thought the same thing as him: what to say? What could they even do? After all, their experiences in Hollow Bastion clashed with everything they knew about XIII and the Replica's memories. If they spoke honestly, would he even believe them?

As the silence wore on, XIII groaned, and he started tapping his fingers against his arms. After about a minute's wait, he pushed away from the wall and stomped up to the duo. "C'mon. I have to know." He paused, closing his eyes and drawing in a breath. "Please. It's really important."

He must've said the magic word, because Kairi stepped away from Riku just then and clasped her hands together. She glanced back at Riku for a second or two, as if seeking his approval. And what could he really say? With XIII so persistent, they had no other choice. While he braced himself for the worst, Riku managed a slow nod. Sooner or later, they would've had to tell the truth. Maybe it was better to get it over with now.

Looking back to XIII, Kairi finally broke the silence. "Well, I guess it's only fair. Just promise me you won't take this too poorly, okay? It's… a long story."

"Just tell me. It doesn't matter if it's good or bad."

"Well, all right." She took a deep breath, turning her eyes to the sky. "So, Hollow Bastion… To tell you truth, I wasn't around for a lot of what happened then. And that's because… Well, my heart was inside of you, Sora."

_"What?_" For once, XIII's voice wavered, and he faced her with a wide-eyed stare. "That's not how I remember it at all."

"I know you don't remember, but it's true," she said. "And because my heart was with you, I fell into a deep sleep and couldn't wake up. At least… not without your help." Her hand hovered over her chest, and she cringed. "After you and Riku beat Maleficent, you… Well, you did what you had to and set my heart free. Nobody stole your heart, Sora, especially not this Riku. You wouldn't believe what kind of crazy things he's done just to get us all together again." She pulled her lips into a lopsided smile. "He's stupid and reckless sometimes, but I swear he'd never want to hurt you."

XIII stood speechless at first. His eyes remained open and unblinking, and he took two steps back. Then, in the blink of an eye, his expression tightened into a glare. He lowered his arms, clenched his fists, and shook his head.

"I don't believe you," he said. "My memories tell me that he _took_ my heart and that he ruined Riku's life. How do I know DiZ didn't just brainwash you like Donald and Goofy?"

"Look," said Riku, "I don't like DiZ that much either, but I'm pretty sure brainwashing's not on his agenda. He's way too busy grumbling about how _awful_ Nobodies are to even try something that crazy."

"I didn't ask you." He continued to fume for a little longer before letting out a great big sigh and slumping against the wall. "But… well, there's some other stuff I don't understand. Things that don't add up with all my memories."

No surprises there. After all, Riku's recent actions threw the Replica's memories into question, so the same thing probably applied to XIII. And while a part of him wanted to chime in again and cut to the chase, another glance from Kairi zipped his trap up tight. All things considered, it was probably best for her to talk for now. No need to push things over the edge, after all.

Taking the stage, Kairi wandered closer to XIII and locked eyes with him. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"A lot. For starters…" He pointed at Riku. "I wanna know why he's been acting so nice lately. It's really upset Riku, and I think it should bother me, too."

"I…" Kairi gulped. "Riku, maybe you should explain this one."

XIII snapped forward. "Don't call him Riku! He's a Replica."

Oh brother. Riku could already imagine himself stepping on glass or slinking across half-melted ice. One wrong step, and this whole conversation could blow sky high. Did he really want to light XIII's fuse? They'd already stuck pins in some sore spots by bringing up Hollow Bastion. It could only get worse from here…

But once again, Riku knew he had no choice. The longer they lied, the bigger the inevitable blow up. So, while a little voice in his head shouted at him to hold back, he shoved that nagging sensation aside and cleared his throat. Might as well get this over with.

"If you really want to know why I've treated him so well, it's because I _care._" He couldn't deny that. That silly copy had saved Pinocchio and even pulled Riku out of a bind. Even with his abrasive attitude, he'd somehow wormed his way into Riku's heart. "And I guess it just… stung, watching him try and save Pinocchio. I'd almost snatched that opportunity away from him, and when he got stuck in the Parasite Cage, I couldn't just let him die. If anything, I'd say he deserves a shot at living just as much as I do."

Did it really matter that he was a clone? They shared the same face and the same talents, and he suspected that most of their memories matched up, too, yet now that he thought about it… The Replica wasn't just a copy of him, was he? He had his own life to life, his own thoughts and feelings. Their experiences set them apart.

After making his case, Riku expected more hostility. At first XIII matched his expectations, seething while his face scrunched up into a scowl. Then, without a word, he turned around, looking up at the sky. There he remained for about two minutes, during which Riku and Kairi both kept their eyes glued to the back of his coat. There was no telling what went through his head at that moment.

Finally, XIII looked back at the duo, though only for a moment. "And what about my Heartless?"

Riku nearly choked after hearing that word. "Heartless?"

Kairi slapped a hand over her mouth. "How did you…?"

"I watched you guys, that's how." He turned to face them fully and once again crossed his arms. "I heard about how my Heartless has been spying on the Organization and leaving you guys notes. But Heartless or not, why would any part of me wanna help the jerk who made us this way in the first place?"

A queasiness overwhelmed Riku, and he squeezed his hands so tight he could feel his fingers digging into his palms. They'd crossed the event horizon and now only a black hole awaited. Sora's Heartless threw _everything_ about XIII's life into question. He was the big-eared elephant in the room, the one subject that stood out like a neon sign. Now only one option remained, and Riku's mind raced just trying to find the right approach. So far, they'd danced around the real issue here—that XIII's memories weren't real in the first place. A few hints here and there already netted some brutal denial. Was it really worth challenging his entire perception of his life?

Yes. For better or worse, they had to try, and Riku soon shoved his doubts to the sidelines, lifted his chin, and dragged himself over to XIII's side.

"I'll tell you the real reason why, Sora, but—"

Kairi grabbed at his wrist. "Wait! Are you sure we should…?"

"We have to, Kairi. Even if it hurts, we're out of options."

XIII swept his arm through the air. "Just tell me already!"

Like he could say no that. Though he imagined about a million guns pointed at his head, Riku sucked in a huge breath and readied himself for the whatever disaster ensued. He knew XIII wouldn't take this well, but…

"If you want to know why, it's not that hard." He placed a hand on his hip. "Because… well, you've just gotta consider what Kairi told you. That maybe what you remember isn't how things really went. In other words…" He paused. "Sora, your memories aren't real. The Organization did something to—"

"I'm sick of hearing that!"

This time, he ripped both his arms through the air with all his fingers outstretched. His knees bent, his back curved, and purple smoke burst to life around each of his hands. When two wing-shaped swords emerged from the smoke and he pointed one at Riku's chest, Riku stumbled backwards with his hands held up.

"Cool it, Sora! Don't you think you'd be better off turning those blades on the Organization? They're the ones who are—"

"Shut _up!_"

Riku didn't get the chance to finish before he felt one of the blades slicing through the front of his shirt, while his head fell backwards. Soon his feet slipped away from the clock tower floor and he watched the sea of buildings rush closers and closer. As he plummeted, he gazed up at the tower, watching both Kairi and XIII slip further away. If he didn't act soon, he'd either become a stain on a rooftop, get skewered by one of the chapels, or plunge deep into the water's murky depths. The thought of gliding didn't even cross his mind, nor did excessive use of aeroga spells. Without even calling for his Keyblade, Riku opened his mouth and screamed one name at with all his might.

"Tink!"

Golden glitter showered over him the next second, and he heard the ringing of a bell. When that perky pixie zoomed right into his face and huffed, Riku burst into laughter. The laughter alone froze him mid-fall, and he hovered just a few feet above one of the many scattered homes. Wiping sweat off his forehead, Riku pulled himself upright and craned his neck towards Big Ben.

"Thanks, Tink. I owe you one."

Of course, true to form, Tinker Bell responded by crossing her arms, puffing up her cheeks, and looking the other way. But, all the same, her dust soon propelled Riku up and away from the city below, past the gargantuan clock face, and back up to the perch where Kairi and XIII both stood. And to Riku's surprise, Tink zipped right behind him, raining pixie dust over the others for good measure. The sudden sparkles tugged XIII's attention away from Riku for a moment, and he batted the dust away with one of his swords. Kairi, in the mean time, crept to the very edge of the tower and leaned right in Riku's face.

"You should've been more careful, you know. If I were in his shoes, I would've been just as mad."

"Well, I can't take it back now." He sighed, hovering back a few feet. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to fight."

"Yes you are," said XIII, raising one of his blades. "And don't think you can get away by flying, either."

"Really?" Riku raised an eyebrow before floating further back. "Because the way I see it, you're gonna have one heck of a time hitting me when I'm floating out here."

"Riku, don't push it."

XIII shut his eyes and inched closer to the edge. "I don't care if you can fly, and I don't care about your lies, either. No matter what you say, I believe in my friends _and_ my memories, and I'll never let you take them away!"

He leaped into the air, and to Riku's surprise, he didn't fall a single inch. With his body cloaked in golden sparks, XIII hovered in place, saved by the power of pixie dust. Pulling back both of his blades, he flung himself at Riku, starting their fight whether he liked it or not.

Left with no other choice, Riku flicked his wrist and wrapped his fingers around the Keyblade's hilt. With a snap of his other arm, he connected Sora's necklace with his weapon, changing it from silver and gold to jet black. Squinting, he waited until XIII drew near before hurling the Keyblade into his chest and slipping behind him. When the Keyblade whirled back into his clutches, Riku bashed it against XIII's spine. The blow knocked him forward, and Riku spiraled up towards the very top of the clock tower. Unfortunately, XIII steadied himself within seconds and rushed right behind him.

Before long, the Keyblade smashed into one of XIII's swords, and the two pressed all their weight against their weapons, each trying to parry the other's blows. In a way, it felt kind of nostalgic. Just like in Hollow Bastion, Riku stood facing a part of his friend who clung desperately to lies and fabrications. And just like before, the two soon pelted one another with an onslaught of spells. XIII's two swords lit up in bright green, and he unleashed a barrage of fireballs doused only by a snap of wind. Clutching the Keyblade in both hands, Riku cloaked the tip in clear crystals, which he spewed at XIII's face.

The ice just barely grazed one of XIII's cheeks as he lunged to the side. With a sharp hiss, he pounced at Riku, swiping his blades across one of his arms. Yelping, Riku thrust himself forward, slamming his Keyblade into XIII's gut. The impact plunged him head-first towards Big Ben's clock face, though a breeze from behind soon tossed him back at Riku. With his teeth bared, he swiped his blades at Riku's face, sending him into a sideways lunge to avoid getting sliced. Grumbling under his breath, he retaliated by striking at XIII's left side and hurling him back at the tower.

At that moment, he could've sworn he heard Kairi shout at them both to stop. Sadly, her words fell on deaf ears when it came to XIII. Once he neared Big Ben, he swiveled around, pressed his feet into the tower's outer wall, and kicked off towards Riku with his weapons crossed.

The second he tore his swords apart, a monstrous ring of black pillars exploded from his body, barreling towards Riku at a breakneck pace . Clenching his teeth, he thrust the Keyblade forward and tried to hold firm against the attack. Instead, the stupid columns bulldozed him and launched him back several yards. The next thing he knew, he felt the razor sharp edge of XIII's sword sliding down his back. Two more slashes followed, rattling Riku as he fought the urge to scream. Who knew a part of Sora could put up such a vicious fight? XIII didn't seem to care about the pain he inflicted. He struck with his weapons like a crazed, wild animal, leaving Riku with little time to react.

Thankfully, he pulled his weapons back for a few seconds, giving him just the opening he needed. Right as XIII prepared to land another blow, Riku twirled around and bashed the Keyblade against his cheek and sent him tumbling sideways. And seeing how he went to such great lengths to send pain coursing through Riku's entire body, it only seemed fair to give him a tiny taste of his own medicine.

So, while XIII continued to twirl through the air, Riku hoisted the Keyblade up high and watched the space around him flash. Not even a second passed before three lightning bolts rocketed down at XIII's head, jerking him left and right.

In the time it took him to catch his breath, Riku dashed back towards the clock tower, stopping just two feet from the ledge. Shivering, he looked to his arms, each coated with red smudges and open cuts. When his eyes fell upon XIII again, he noticed a few tears across his coat. They'd only been at it for a few minutes, and already they looked awful. What would happen if they kept this stupid brawl going? With his eyes still locked on XIII, Riku flicked his Keyblade and closed some of the cuts with a flash of curaga. Maybe they could still call it off...

It was at least worth a try, so he cupped his free hand over his mouth and called out to XIII. "You had enough yet? It's not too late to turn back, before we both turn into mince—"

Aw, great. Rather than listen to reason, XIII shot upward and launched himself into a rolling strike. Both of his swords struck Riku front and center, and he felt the back of his head crash into one of the tower's corners. Wincing, Riku pushed away and tossed his Keyblade into another Strike Raid. The weapon spun into XIII's ribcage, bounced back, crashed into his knee, and ricocheted backwards once again. Oddly, XIII took each hit in stride. Rubbing his glove against his forehead, he straightened his back and zipped upward. Then, with a flick of one of his swords, he sent a whole wall of those black pillars on a stampede towards Riku.

The air around him twisted, pushing the pillars back by a hair, but soon Riku once again felt the weight of tower colliding with his backside. To make matters worse, XIII's whole body lit up in a purple aura, and he dashed towards Riku like lightning. Rolling his eyes, Riku kicked away from the wall and swooped over XIII. He waited until he passed over him before diving down and bashing the Keyblade against the back of his head and shoving him towards the tower.

Once XIII drew close enough, Kairi caught him by the arm and tried tugging him back to the ground. "Sora, forget it. Before you both get hurt!"

"No!" He jabbed her with his elbow and dashed towards Riku yet again. "I'm not backing down until he gets a clue."

This time around, XIII flailed one sword after the other, sending single pillars streaking across the sky. Each one forced Riku to bend, duck, and slide to the left, then the right, then back. One crashed into his chest, another grazed his left arm. Not that it held him back for too long. Between each strike, XIII slid to a stop, giving Riku ample room for retaliation. So, licking his lips, he tackled XIII from behind, slamming one of his feet against his back before wailing on him with a rapid bombardment of slashes.

And then his heart throbbed. When he looked at his hands, he noticed the black wisps rising up his fingers.

Darkness… Under normal circumstances, he would've gladly let it loose, but XIII wasn't like Ratigan or the Leechgrave. Heart or no heart, he was still part of Sora. Still part of his best friend! Even if sucking it in risked sluggish movements and rapid exhaustion, Riku welcomed those risks for a change. Unleashing the darkness risked landing XIII with serious injuries or worse, and he'd already pushed it pretty far with all the other attacks he'd performed. Even if he was the one stubbornly prolonging this fight and even if his memories were nothing short of a train wreck, XIII still deserved better than the impaling of a Dark Aura attack. So, sucking in a mouthful of air, Riku ignored his heart's yearning and floated back to wait for XIII's next move. He needed to keep his guard up, anyway.

For some strange reason, though, XIII remained still. His weapons hung at his sides while he fixed his eyes on the moon. Squeezing his Keyblade, Riku inched a little closer, only for XIII to snap his way, sending a wave of magic washing over his entire body. When his limbs moved at a snail's pace, Riku's eyes flew wide open. Slow magic… Now what was he gonna do?! Even if he tried struggling, he knew his body wouldn't obey. Until the spell subsided, he was a sitting duck, open to whatever sick tricks XIII unleashed.

Naturally, XIII exploited the opportunity without wasting a single breath. A purple glow swallowed up his body again, but this time he hovered up, higher and higher. Blue streaks erupted from around his head, spreading out like the bars of a bird cage. In a flash, the starry sky shifted, cloaked by brown and purple clouds. A ring of black pillars hovered below XIII's feet, but they remained motionless as he twirled his weapons.

Despite the futility, Riku dragged himself away in slow motion while whirling orbs whizzed at him from all directions. Though he managed to hold his Keyblade over his face, the blasts pelted him against his ribs, his back, his arms, and his legs. Unable to escape, he soared backwards through the air while two more blasts drew near. Each hit made his heart throb, while the inky blackness around his hands coiled up his arms. By the time XIII's assault ended, Riku bobbed up and down with his back bent forward and his free hand squeezing his chest. He fought hard to rein his darkness in, to keep it from bubbling to the surface, but no matter how hard he pulled, it continued to surge throughout his body.

XIII now floated just two yards away with one of his swords raised above his head. Another glow cloaked him from head to toe. Within seconds, he thrust his sword out in an arc, spreading an explosive black ring throughout the sky. It rushed towards Riku like a tsunami, joined by pillars far denser than before. His heart rate accelerated, his muscles grew tight. Slamming his eyelids down, Riku seized the Keyblade in both of his hands and thrust it into the air. His body grew weightless. His body blazed forward. His Keyblade struck something solid.

And then he heard a scream that made his blood run cold. The voice alone made Riku shoot backwards, grinding to an abrupt stop in the middle of his Dark Aura attack. His eyes popped open, and he lurched back, gawking the minute he caught Kairi's short, red hair. She floated just inches away with her back hunched over. Panting heavily, she wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Tears welled in her eyes, and she scowled at the two boys between breaths.

What had he done? What had they _both_ done? With all her protests, Riku should've expected her to dive right in, even if it meant getting trapped between two devastating blows. And though he tried to form words, Riku only sputtered, while the Keyblade flickered out of his grip. His jaw clenched so tight it hurt, and he clamped his hand down on Kairi's shoulder, squeezing it in an iron grip.

Just a few feet behind her, he eyed XIII. Much like Riku, he stared at the sight of her, though his swords remained in his grasp. Riku saw a visible lump in his throat, while he slipped up behind her with a slight tremble.

"Why did you do that?" he said. "That attack was for the Replica!"

Still at a loss for words, Riku snapped his fingers, coating Kairi in green light. He bombarded her with cure spell after cure spell. He had to! Those two attacks surely took their toll on her. He couldn't even imagine the pain! It was bad enough that burn marks ran up her arms and across her cheeks. A few open cuts appeared across her chest, no doubt from Oblivion's pointed edge. The minute he caught those injuries, he hastened his healing. Yet in spite of his efforts, Kairi's face remained tight. Stiff.

"You two are so _stupid _sometimes!" She shook her head, wincing as Riku's magic cleansed her wounds. "If I hadn't done anything, you both could've…"

"Kairi…" Riku's shoulders slumped, and he averted his eyes. "You're right. We both went too far. And… I'm sorry. If I had known you were coming, I swear I would've held back."

"You should get back over there," said XIII. He pointed at the clock tower with one of his swords. "You're hurt, and I don't want it to get worse."

"Then stop fighting." Kairi plucked that sword out of his grip. "What's it even going to accomplish?"

"I, uh… well…" XIII paused, scratching his head. "It's a guy thing. You wouldn't understand."

"Sora, please. I grew up with both of you, and I'm pretty sure 'guy things' usually don't involve severe injuries." She reached for her forehead. "And yes, I know you don't remember it like that… Just don't argue right now."

"But my memories aren't—"

This was getting nowhere fast. Even if Riku and Kairi continued to question XIII's memories, he'd probably still cling to them for dear life. But would Riku act any differently in his position? Under normal circumstances, memories reflected true experiences. Without reminders of his own struggles and triumphs, who would he even be? If somebody told him his entire life was nothing more than fantasy, then he'd probably break into a million pieces. His whole world would crumble apart.

And to think he'd dropped that bomb on XIII without a sliver of concrete proof. Until they learned more about the Organization's power, Riku doubted he'd budge an inch.

So why fight in the first place?

Rather than let the stupid battle wear on, Riku pointed his thumb back at the tower. "Hey, Sora, why don't we call a truce for now? We can bicker over memories some other time." Before he even gave XIII a chance to speak, he pressed his palm against Kairi's back and began nudging her in its general direction.

She followed along with a soft giggle. "That's probably the most reasonable thing you've said all day."

"So you're just gonna leave?"

Riku stopped about a foot from the ledge, looking back. "That's the plan. Why, you gonna miss us?"

"Mm…" He looked down at his hands and the one remaining sword. Slumping, he flicked both of his wrists and, much like the Keyblade, both the sword in his grip as well as the one Kairi snatched poofed out of sight.

"Go ahead," he said. "You've told me everything I need to know, anyway."

Good. At least he knew when to call it quits.

With their conflict temporarily resolved, Riku gave XIII a quick nod before he and Kairi floated back inside the tower. Once they hit the floor, he extended an arm, ready to rip open a corridor, but before he got the chance, Kairi stepped up to him and hurled an elixir his way. Blinking, he fumbled the object and just barely grabbed it before it hit the floor. He must've looked pretty silly, considering Kairi's giggling fit when he finally pulled it up to his face. Talk about a complete 180 after that scolding she'd given him. Then again, they'd all been pretty reckless. She probably knew that just as well as he did.

After slurping down the last of the elixir, Riku felt an electrifying surge rush through his veins. All his cuts, scrapes, and gashes closed, and while the stinging made him shudder, at least he wouldn't run himself ragged just trying to get back home. However, when he raised his palm again and prepared to push his darkness to the surface once more, he froze. His eyes shot between the others, and his mind flashed back to the very second he and XIII unleashed their most powerful attacks.

He'd thought he finally had control over his darkness, but did he really? Sure, neither one of them expected Kairi to catapult herself in the middle of their onslaught, but surely he could've tried a different move. Teleporting, freezing XIII with a swipe of his weapon. Heck, even Dark Firaga… It'd be so easy to wallow in a pit of regrets all over again, but deep down, he knew better than to sulk. He was past that now. They were all fine, at least on the surface. But darkness aside, XIII did present a few more problems. After all, he now knew their side of the story. What would he even _do_ with that info? What would the Replica think?

And just where the heck was Sora? Even the smallest details on Naminé could've simplified this whole mess.

But as he lacked the knowledge to press on for now, Riku opened his eyes and watched as the floor dipped to black and a portal bulged up from the shadows. For better or worse, they'd done all they could. Now they just had to wait and see what would follow. Thus, after taking one final look back at the star-dotted sky, Riku and Kairi sank into the corridor, drifting back to the grassy courtyard and the looming mansion up ahead.

**x.x.x**

"So, whaddaya think of it?"

"I admit, I did not expect this level of detail, particularly in regards to those infernal Heartless..."

With Riku and Kairi off to see their so-called 'friend,' DiZ took their place in the library. In the palm of his hand, he held a miniscule journal, small enough for an insect to carry. How fitting, then, that the owner of said journal stood but a few inches high along the table's edge. When DiZ had asked Jiminy if he could examine his writing, the little cricket complied without a moment's hesitation. Now he gazed up at DiZ with an unwavering smile. Was it because he finally got the opportunity to share his work with an uninitiated observer?

Whatever the case, DiZ turned his eye back to the book, shuffling through page after page of information. Heartless of all shapes and sizes appeared sketched into the parchment with amusing labels such as 'Bouncy Wild' and musical puns distinguishing them from one another. These particular pages came as little surprise; he had long since uncovered the sheer variety of Heartless, both emblem and pureblood. However, he did stop briefly when the entry 'Shere Khan's Heartless' appeared.

_A monstrous Heartless that appeared in the jungle. He once was the fearsome tiger Shere Khan, but his hatred of man and thirst for power consumed his heart and left this Heartless in his place._

_After a grueling battle, Riku and his friends defeated him. Apparently this was all part of the Organization's plan._

Indeed, they had already discussed the Organization's recent actions, but this entry along with the 'Mysterious Nobody' passage that followed sent fire rushing through DiZ's entire being. When he stumbled upon the entry for 'Ratigan,' that feeling only intensified. With his free hand, DiZ squeezed the back of one of the chairs. Nonetheless, he pressed on, flipping forward and back, perusing every last page multiple times. He soaked in the imagery of the worlds Riku had visited. Undersea grottoes bursting with color and life, a city in sand, a pirate's vessel, the belly of a whale…

And, of course, a rickety old castle stuffed with terrible traps and Heartless insignias plastered throughout. A castle he once called home, no less. At the entries for Hollow Bastion and 'Ansem, Seeker of Darkness,' DiZ could no longer contain his laughter. Was this truly the result of his foolishness?

However, a jab from Jiminy's tiny umbrella soon silenced him.

"Say, what's so funny?"

"Forgive me," said DiZ. "I fear that this particular entry has left me a bit nostalgic."

"Gosh, ya mean you know some of these worlds?"

"Perhaps. Regardless, I suppose I should commend you. A true writer's strength lies in the reactions they elicit from their readers." He chuckled, flipping forward once again until he reached the pages on the Riku Replica.

So the Replica had indeed changed as a result of Riku's kindness. To think that Riku had saved that puppet from certain death… What prompted him to perform such reckless deeds? Why did he value the life of a copy so severely? And how could a creature created by Nobodies develop a conscience and save Riku in return? The thought troubled DiZ. Was his behavior the result of his memories, or did the Replica somehow possess a functioning heart? And was Riku's desire for his assistance truly justified?

He needed to contemplate the matter further, and above all else, he needed the information. So, turning his gaze back to Jiminy, DiZ snapped the journal shut.

"Perhaps this is a bit forward of me, but could I possibly borrow this journal for the evening? I would very much enjoy some time to truly analyze your work. After all, there is much I've yet to learn of your travels and triumphs."

"Well, golly…" Jiminy stroked his chin and cocked his head to the side. "Normally I don't let my journal leave my sight, but I suppose I can make an exception this time around. Ya seem like a reasonable fella, and maybe you can make sense of some of the Organization's schemes."

"It is most appreciated, and I assure you that I will assess their pages thoroughly."

Once Jiminy returned to the Foyer to meet with the others, DiZ turned to the table and sketched out three symbols. A heart emblem marked with crisscrossing, thorny vines. An upside down splintered heart… and a crown. With the markings in place, he heard a creak from below, and a vibrant flash overtook the table. In a matter of seconds, it vanished, revealing a stairway down to the mansion's depths. In mere moments, DiZ left the library behind and slipped into the darkness of his computer room, listening in on the various clicks and whirrs all around him.

He placed the journal against the edge of one of the key pads and turned his gaze to the screen. A dialogue box popped up, obscuring the images of Twilight Town that coated the central monitor. It read 'Data Input,' and DiZ looked to the journal with an almost invisible smirk.

Time was running short. Even if Sora's Heartless did retrieve the information about Naminé, who knew what it would amount to? And what if the Organization caught wind of his presence? It seemed that with each passing moment, the situation shifted further and further out of DiZ's control.

Thankfully, he knew how to adapt.

With his hands hovering over the keyboard, he pounded at the keys, inserting code. Entering data. Zeroes and ones invaded the screen. The light of the surrounding monitors flickered and flashed. By the time DiZ hit enter, the machinery all around him burst into a symphony of buzzing, beeps, and hums.

When the light show ceased and the room fell silent, a mechanical voice chimed in once again.

_Encryption at 70%..._

Now he had a basic framework in place for the worst case scenario. If all his other plans shattered into a thousand miniscule pieces, at least he'd have one option the Organization would never anticipate. All that remained was one final piece…

**x.x.x**

How ironic. Despite his orders to fill the castle halls with a battalion of Nobodies and despite the explicit instructions to scour every last corner for any signs of Heartless, Xemnas returned to the Round Room only to catch wind of yet another failure. Now he sat at the edge of his throne with both legs crossed and his fingers tapping against his knee. He leered down at two of the lower seats, filled by Saïx and Zexion alone. Neither looked particularly pleased by the outcome. The muscles lining Saïx's eyes appeared stiff and tense, and his jaw jutted forward as he gazed at the floor. Likewise, Zexion sat with a hunched posture, while his cheek rested against one of his hands. A remarkable ruse, considering their lack of emotions.

With a soft sigh, Saïx turned his attention away from the floor and tipped his head towards Zexion. "So, Sora has returned to the castle?"

Zexion nodded. "Unfortunately. I _had_ come rather close to detaining him, but a slight miscalculation allowed him to render me unconscious. Sleep spells aren't particularly common, and I believe it's something we must consider as we plan our next move."

"Sleep… of course." Saïx sneered. "He's no ordinary Heartless. It would only make sense for him to keep his original abilities."

"Indeed. And his skills extend even further…" Zexion leaned forward, lacing his fingers together. "It's deplorable. At the very least, Sora is capable of utilizing fire, poison, healing, and slow spells. Plus, as a Heartless, he's capable of so much more. He's swift and can hide within shadows, and trust me when I say that his claws are quite dangerous in their own right. Yet in spite of all these strengths, it would appear that he's quite fragile."

Of course… But did they truly expect otherwise? Heartless, for all their strengths, possessed frail forms, barring those with armor of reasonable bulk. From the short glimpse Xemnas caught of Sora back in Hollow Bastion, the boy possessed neither size nor bulk. He was but a child with a body composed of darkness. Only his abilities and sheer tenacity shielded him from an untimely demise.

While Xemnas remained silent, Saïx soon continued their discussion. "If he's so fragile, then we need only change our approach. You say that he's fast. Perhaps we should strike with something even faster… or we could utilize Luxord's manipulation of time."

"Yes… that could work. However…" He looked to Xemnas. "It would seem that he's seeking you, though I'm not entirely sure why."

Xemnas scooted forward, sliding his hands to the arms of his seat. "He wishes to see me? How intriguing… After all, he must know who I am and the power I hold over this Organization."

"Then how should we proceed?" said Saïx. "I have no doubt that you could eliminate him yourself, but what if he overhears the others along the way? Or perhaps he'll change his mind and alter his course once his exhaustion takes its toll."

"All possibilities, yes, but I believe there is no further cause for alarm." Xemnas chuckled. "Instead, why not humor him? Tell the others to cease their searching. Order the lesser Nobodies to retreat."

Saïx's eyes widened by a marginal amount. "So you wish to lure him into a false sense of security... It's not a bad idea in theory, but is it truly the best approach? If we clear the halls, then what's to stop him from scouring the entire castle as a convenient detour?"

"In order to find me, will he not need to search? He does not know where I will be. In the end, the presence or lack of Nobodies will not change his inevitable actions." He glanced from Saïx to Zexion. "What's more, as you and the others have proven yourselves incapable of fending him off, I have no choice but to take matters into my own hands…"

He raised his hand and opened his palm, ready to slip through a corridor and return to the Altar of Naught. However, just as wisps of darkness began creeping up his chair, Zexion cleared his throat and raised his voice.

"Xemnas, wait! Before you go, there's one more thing I'd like to ask you…"

"Then proceed," he said. "I suppose I have a few more moments to spare."

"And a few moments are all I need." A faint grin stretched across his face. "In any case, do you know anyone by the name of Ven?"

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**END NOTE: **Here we got to see XIII unleash his true colors in a fight. The last time he fought Riku, the stakes were lower, as he only wanted to hold him back. Here, he's giving it his all, so I got to show off some of his more powerful skills. Worth noting is that he does still possess all of Sora's magic. This includes his green firaga, slow, sleep, and poison as well as basic elemental magic and cure. He just doesn't use those moves as frequently as his sword-based combat and dark spells. Speaking of, that super powerful attack? Basically a dark variant on Salvation.

At first glance it may seem like Riku was afraid to fight XIII, but it wasn't fear so much as him not wanting to start beating him up over a memory dispute. He's really not sure how to handle the situation, especially after the way XIII snapped when he tried being frank.

Sora and Xemnas' encounter will take place soon. I have one or two more chapters I need to set up first, and you'll see why I'm waiting to show their scene when I get to it. It is partially written already, though, so once I get a few more things set up, it won't be long before you get to see the results. I only have a few weeks of class left, and I plan to dedicate a lot of my free time this summer to wrapping up this fic and starting on The Year Between and (hopefully) Act 3. Let's just hope I didn't just jinx it.


End file.
